Never Tear Us Apart
by Mommyzilla
Summary: Jason has loved Elizabeth for years. She has loved him for just as long. The timing just wasn't ever right. When it seems like they won't ever get the chance for their happy ever after, they vow to make the most of the time left. Only some things are not what they seem, and threats are popping up left and right. An AH/AU Liason story.
1. Chapter 1

Hi All! Here we are, all set to start on another adventure. This is my next AH/AU Liason tale. This story was inspired by an idea posted by Sweetgirl1123 over on HH. Its a Romance/Drama, and I'm really hoping you guys will like it.

The posting schedule for this one is one chapter a day. I've been dealing with some eye health issues which slowed down the edit. Since the story isn't totally betad double postings will eat up my clean chapters which will mean you guys have to wait to get more of the story.

I appreciate any, and all, reviews that are left for my stories. Please do not feel guilty if you cannot leave a review. I understand that many of you read on your phone or tablets and leaving reviews can be difficult on those devices. Also life is busy for a lot of us, and while you may sneak in a chapter here or there getting to a computer is hard. So no worries guys. I totally get it.

I do ask that if you leave a review, please be respectful. Not only of me, but of the folks we share the sites with. It takes a lot of time to craft these stories, even if you don't like there is no reason to be rude. Cyber bulling will not be tolerated.

Thanks Liason102 for another awesome job of catching my mistakes. You are awesome.

This story is rated M for sex, violence, and language.

For those who have been asking. The Lottery is now complete.

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Jason stood at the edge of the docks and tried to figure out just how the hell he let his life become such a mess. He was standing here because he didn't want to go home. She was at the penthouse and honestly if he went back there right now he'd probably snap her neck. Sam McCall was working his last nerve.

The con artist had come to town three months ago with a nice round baby belly looking for a one way ticket to easy street. She had met Sonny while he was out of town on business. It was during one of his partner's "breaks" from Carly. Although how the hell you took a break from someone you were married to still hadn't been fully answered. Sonny and Sam hit the sheets, and once again Sonny's super sperm jumped into action. So when Sam showed up she fully expected to be taken care of. Too bad Sonny hadn't mentioned his wife.

The wife he was doing his absolute best to hide Sam from. The problem was in a town this size you couldn't really hide anyone for long. Especially not when the pregnancy was high risk and the best doctor in town worked at the same hospital as Sonny's mother in-law. So Sonny had lied, and said the baby was Jason's.

And of course Jason not wanting Carly to get upset went along with his friend. Because Sonny had lied to him too. He promised to sit Carly down and tell her about Sam. Then the annoying dark haired woman could move out of Jason's penthouse. Three months later and that still hadn't happened. However something else had. Sam had decided she was tired of waiting and that he would be a great dad. There was no way in hell Jason was raising Sonny's kid.

"Don't you know it's dangerous down here?" Came the female voice.

Jason was smiling by the time he turned around. Not the half smile he gave everyone else, but the full smile he always gave to Elizabeth. "Isn't that supposed to be my line?" The enforcer asked his more than friend.

Elizabeth Webber was the best person he knew. She had been his steadfast friend since the night she found him bleeding to death in the snow. Nothing had been able to break the bond they had forged. Which was ironic because if you looked at their lives on paper then there was no reason they should be so close.

She was a girl from a small town who had moved to this small town to live with her grandmother. She had been badly hurt not long after, which lead to her falling in love. Her boyfriend "died" in a fire only to come back to life a year later. He was not the same boy who left, and she didn't even bother to try to reconcile but did offer to be his friend. In the time he was gone she had moved on. Elizabeth had met and become involved with a man named Zander who was killed in a plane crash, but from that relationship she got her son Cameron. Lucky on the other hand had not move on. The younger blonde had backed off when Liz was with Zander, but now that she was single again Lucky was hoping for a reunion despite Liz saying it wasn't going to happen. Because in Jason's opinion Lucky was an idiot and a stalker.

He on the other hand was born into the most powerful family in the area the Quartermaines. Had grown up wanting nothing. Then at twenty-one made the bone headed decision to get in a car his drunk brother was driving. When he woke up from his coma he was this version of himself, with no memories of who he was before. This version had been angry and lost, until he found Sonny. Now as Jason Morgan he was feared and respected throughout the underworld. Like Liz he had two serious relationships under his belt. Robin who had been his first love, but they couldn't make it. She wanted him to leave the mob, and he had slept with someone else. Which lead to relationship number two. Carly. Where he learned the meaning of karma when she slept with Sonny.

He still considered Carly to be a good friend. But not good enough to put up with Sam for much longer.

"You only get to say that if I'm down here when you arrive. You are here first so I can say it this time." Elizabeth smirked as she came down the steps. "What brings you out tonight?"

"I needed some air." Jason said moving to the bench they always sat on to talk.

"Is everything okay?" Elizabeth wanted to know. She placed her hand on his arm and felt the spark that always happened whenever they touched one another. Jason was a man she could easily give her heart too, but they had the worse timing in the world. They never seemed to be available for anything more than friendship at the same time. "Is something wrong with Sam? Or the baby?" Elizabeth asked him.

Not in a million years would she ever admit to being jealous of the dark haired woman, but she was. Elizabeth wanted to be the woman in Jason's life. It was why she hadn't given Lucky a chance after Zander died. There was no way she was going to be able to fall in love with her former boyfriend when she was already in love with Jason.

"Why do you have a bandage on your arm?" He said looking down at where her hand rested on his arm. He loved it when she touched him. It was not something she did often, but every time she did he could feel it all over his body.

"I had a physical today." Elizabeth told her friend. They hadn't seen one another in a few weeks. "I graduated from the student nursing program, and before I can join the staff I need to have a complete work up."

"Congratulations." Jason said smiling. "Your grandmother would be proud of you."

"She would." Elizabeth missed her Gram something fierce. The older woman had taken her in when her life in Colorado had become unbearable. Living with her parents and siblings was making Elizabeth miserable.

"Where's Cameron?" Jason wasn't used to seeing her without her son, unless she was working.

"With Em." Elizabeth said trying not to relay that she was annoyed with her best friend at the moment. "She asked if she could spend time with him, so I found myself with the night off." Elizabeth leaned back on the bench and rested against the arm he had across the top. "You never answered my question. Is everything okay with Sam and the baby? I know it's scary when you are about to become a parent for the first time, if I can help you I'd be happy to."

Jason looked into the dark blue eyes of the woman he had slowly been falling in love with for the past two years and simply couldn't lie anymore. "I'm not about to become a parent. The baby isn't mine, its Sonny's."

* * *

><p>Carly needed some air. She also needed to talk to her best friend. She needed him to explain a few things to her. Sonny had pulled another disappearing act tonight and she was convinced that he was cheating on her. The guards, who normally told her anything she wanted to know, weren't giving her any information this time. Which in her mind that meant they were covering for Sonny.<p>

So tonight she had done something about it. Tonight Carly had followed her husband. Right to the Towers. Which should not have raised any red flags. Jason still lived there, so she should have been fine with that. Except Sam lived there now too.

Something about that relationship was off. Having been with Jason as his girlfriend Carly knew how he treated the woman in his life. She wasn't getting that vibe from Jason where Sam was concerned. She was getting it, and had been for years now, from Elizabeth Webber. While Carly normally did everything in her power to keep Muffin away from Jason, she might have to change her tune. Liz might come in handy after all.

Shortly after Sonny went into the building Carly had called Jason to ask if she could come up. She was going to pretend to have been in the area. Only when she called her best friend, she could hear the sounds of the warehouse in the background. So if Sonny wasn't visiting with Jason who was he stopping by to see?

The answer had to be Sam. Carly saw the way her husband looked at the pregnant woman. And while she suspected that he hadn't been faithful to her on several occasions now, there was no way she would believe that Sonny would sleep with Jason's girlfriend. A second time. Especially while Sam was carrying Jason's child.

Carly had gone to the warehouse and Paulie said Jason was down by the docks taking a break, so she headed over. Only to hear him talking with Elizabeth. Muffin was finally a nurse, good for her. Bobbie had been saying for months that Elizabeth was good at the job. Carly had tried the program, catering to others simply wasn't her thing. She was born to live in luxury.

They had no clue they were no longer alone. Before Carly could go down and tell Muffin to take a walk Jason spoke up again. Carly's eyes widened in shock, as she listened to her best friend confess that he had been lying for months. That the baby Sam was carrying wasn't his after all, that it was Sonny's.

'Oh hell no.' Carly thought to herself. It was bad enough that Sonny had Kristina with Alexis. There wasn't going to be another bastard Corinthos running around, and there was no way in hell that Sam was going to become Mrs. Jason Morgan. Nope Carly stood still and let the wheels in her mind turn. She was going to have to find a way to get Jason to marry Elizabeth. And it needed to happen soon.

* * *

><p>"Sam's baby is Sonny's." Elizabeth said in shock. There was also a huge wave of relief, followed swiftly by guilt. Jason was a great man, and he would make a wonderful father. He deserved a chance to find out what that felt like. Cameron was the greatest thing that had ever happened to her, and she wanted that for Jason.<p>

He hadn't meant to confess, but he simply could hold it inside anymore. "You can't tell anyone." Not until he did, and that day was quickly approaching.

"I wouldn't. I'm guessing Carly doesn't know?" Elizabeth figured the blonde woman was at the root of the lie.

"No." Jason said feeling a lot lighter. He didn't care what anyone else thought, but he did care what Elizabeth thought. "I have another problem now."

"Which is?" Elizabeth wondered if Jason had started developing feelings for Sam.

"Sam is convinced that I'm going to raise her baby with her since its clear Sonny isn't leaving Carly." Jason scrubbed his hand across his face. "That isn't going to happen. I can't stand Sam."

Elizabeth tried to keep from laughing. "Jason are you hiding down here from Sam?"

"Yeah." He admitted a bit sheepishly. "She has to keep her blood pressure down and I'm trying not to hurt her, but Elizabeth I just can't stomach her." He wasn't going to tell Elizabeth about finding a naked Sam in his bed. She didn't need to hear that, but since that night about a week ago Jason spent as little time alone with Sam as possible.

"Have you told Sonny how miserable you are?" Elizabeth thought that the mob boss wouldn't really care. At one point Sonny had been a good friend to not only Jason but her as well. But over the past five years he had changed. He was all about himself these days, power had become his drug of choice. So Elizabeth made it a point to be polite when they crossed paths, but she no longer considered him her friend. Even Robin was putting space between them. After her last visit she said he wasn't the Sonny she knew before she left for Paris.

"No, but I'm going to have to." Jason looked over at his friend. "He needs to be the one to tell Carly what's happening. I'm fairly certain that once I flat out tell Sam that there isn't going to be an 'us', her first move will be to run to Carly and blab."

"That will be ugly." Elizabeth had tangled with Carly before. The woman wouldn't care that Sam was pregnant. She had watched the blonde go for blood when it came out that Kristina was Sonny's.

"Yes it will." Jason said shaking his head. "How long will Em, have Cameron for?" He had noticed that Elizabeth and his sister didn't seem to be hanging out much anymore. He suspected Lucky had something to do with that. He had heard Em talking with the blonde and giving him points on how to get back in Elizabeth's heart. Clearly his sister needed to be sat down and have the phrase 'not interested' explained to her. Maybe he could talk to her and Sam at the same time. Two clueless women fixed with one talk. Yeah, because life was that easy.

"Another couple of hours." Elizabeth told Jason. "Did you need something?"

"I need to go for a ride. Will you come with me?" Jason loved having her arms wrapped around him and listening to her scream in joy.

"I think a ride sounds like the perfect way to spend the next few hours." Elizabeth answered smiling.

"Come on." Jason got up and held out his hand. Elizabeth took it and they walked to where the Harley was parked. He would take this break from reality, and maybe when he got back he'd have a plan for how to get his life back on track. Once Sam was handled, he was going to ask Elizabeth out on a date.

At the bike he helped her put on the helmet before straddling the machine. When she was on the back and holding him tight he smiled. "Ready?"

"Absolutely." She responded loving how it felt to be so close to him.

Jason started the bike and they roared off into the night.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Sonny got behind the wheel of his car, but didn't start the engine right away. He needed to do some thinking. He had spent the last two hours in Jason's apartment with Sam, and the dark haired woman hadn't done anything but talk about Jason. During his now regular visits to his pregnant mistress that was becoming a regular occurrence. It was clear that she thought they had some kind of future together. Based on Jason's behavior Sam was the only one who thought that.

Which was good. Because Sonny had decided that he wanted Sam and their child. That meant Carly had to go, and he didn't see that happening easily. It would be best if she left him, and yeah learning about the baby would do it. However Sonny still needed to make Sam see that Jason didn't want to be with her. With Jason out of the picture then the way would be clear. The pregnant woman wanted to live the good life, so she would be open to his suggestion.

Killing Jason wasn't an option. Sonny didn't want his friend hurt, which he had to admit moving Sam in had done. His partner was miserable. Sonny genuinely felt bad about that. After everything Jason had done for him, and his family, he deserved to be happy. So Sam needed to be set straight, another woman would do the trick. But it had to be the right woman. Robin came to mind, but Sonny quickly rejected that idea. She didn't even live here anymore, and mentioned that she loved being in Paris during her last visit. Plus they had parted under bad terms. They were good friends now, but that was all they would ever be at this point.

Keesha was still in town and he was pretty sure she was single. Jason had dated her when he was still a Quartermaine. Maybe lightening could strike again. Sonny gave that some thought. Then rejected her as well. Keesha had dated AJ after she and Jason ended. Which meant Jason had spent time around her, so if the spark was still there they would already know it. There was Carly, Sonny could make his wife incredibly happy by giving her what she really wanted. That made him laugh, Jason wasn't going to go there either.

"Geez, Sonny could you be any dumber?" The mob boss asked himself while laughing. The answer was obvious. Elizabeth Webber. Jason had wanted her for years, but for one reason or another it hadn't ever happened. Well now would be great time for the two of them to get together. So how could Sonny make that happen? He had no clue. Planning was something Jason normally did, still Sonny wasn't stupid. He could put together a scenario where Elizabeth needed Jason. The enforcer wouldn't be able to resist that. A threat to her life, or even her son's. Sonny would need to be careful, if that was how he planned on going about things. He would take a few weeks and figure this out. In the meantime he would visit Sam as often as possible, and make sure Jason spent as much time away from home as could be arranged.

* * *

><p>Carly sat in Kelly's and drank her coffee. How could she get Elizabeth and Jason together, quickly? That was the key to pulling this off, it needed to happen fast. So fast that Sam never saw it coming. If Carly hadn't spent so much time pushing Princess Purity away from Jason, then Sam's involvement with Sonny would have come to light as soon as the bitch hit town. But what had happened instead was Sonny sneaking around behind her back, no doubt sniffing around Sam. That little prick had another thing coming if he really thought he could have his cake and eat it too.<p>

Carly sat up straighter. That wasn't what he was thinking at all. She had been down this road before with Sonny. This wasn't the first time they had married. God, how could she have been so stupid? All the signs were there. Sonny was planning on dumping her and marrying Sam. Well he would thrilled with part of her plan, because there was no way she was staying married to that manwhore. When the smoke cleared Carly planned on walking with everything he owned, and both boys. Let's see if Sam was still interested when Sonny was broke. But before that happened Jason needed to be safely out of reach.

The door opened and Carly had to smile. "Hi Lucky." He would be perfect.

"Slumming?" Lucky smirked at his cousin. He rarely saw her in the diner anymore.

"My mother does own the diner." Carly shot back. She couldn't stand Lucky. He was a pompous ass, but he was perfect for what she needed. Hell he was already doing what she needed. Lucky was damn near stalking Elizabeth. Carly needed her cousin to bump it up a notch though. If Jason thought the twit was in trouble, there is no way he wouldn't come to her rescue. Let Sam choke on that.

"Only because my dad didn't want it. And Bobbie hasn't spoken to you since you slept with Tony." Lucky had come by hoping to see Elizabeth. Emily was babysitting, and a lot of the time when she was alone Liz came here for some hot chocolate.

"Who are you looking for?" Carly asked like she didn't know.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I was hoping to run into Elizabeth." Lucky pulled out a chair and sat down.

It was on the tip of her tongue to mention that Liz was with Jason, but Carly stopped herself. She didn't want Lucky to know that. At least not yet. "I saw her earlier. She was with one of the other nurses from the hospital. They were talking about getting their physicals." Carly had heard Liz mention that to Jason. Now all she had to do was lead Lucky down the path she wanted. It would be better if he thought this was his idea. It would be easier if he was smarter, but beggars couldn't be choosy.

"Yeah, she needs to take one to work at the hospital." Lucky thought Liz was wasting her time as a nurse. When they got married she was going to stay home with the kids. "She'll pass it, she really healthy."

"That's good." Carly said watching her cousin. "As a single mother she needs to take care of herself. What would happen to Cameron if she got sick?"

Lucky didn't respond right away. "That's a good question." He said trying not to smile. "Having a husband would be the best thing she could do. Not that she's going to get sick." He hastily added.

"I bet it would be a relief to know that her son was in good hands." Carly wanted to laugh at how easy this was. When Lucky launched his plan, the person Elizabeth was going to go to for help would be Jason. Even if Carly had to drive her to him, which she wouldn't. Elizabeth and Jason always seemed to find one another when it counted the most.

"I need to go." Lucky said standing up. He needed to go home.

"Night." Carly said wondering how the hell the same gene pool that created her spawned her dimwitted cousin.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth rang the doorbell at the gatehouse and waited for Emily to answer the door. Now that she was in college her friend no longer lived in the mansion. Actually most nights Emily stayed at Wyndamere. "Hi Em, I'm here to get the monster."<p>

"He was fine." Emily said grinning. "You know you have the best behaved baby on the planet."

"Yeah, I do." Elizabeth thought looking at her sleeping son. She'd been terrified when she learned Zander was gone. Being a single mother was not her in her plans. Even if she and Cameron's father never married, and things had been rough just before he died, Zander was going to be a part of his son's life. He was excited at the prospect of being a dad.

"Nik and I are going out on the yacht tomorrow. Why don't you and Cam come along?" Emily offered in an over bright tone.

Elizabeth just took a deep breath. "Is Lucky going to be there too?"

"Probably." Emily said like that wasn't why she extended the invitation.

"Emily, you have got to stop this." Elizabeth's good mood from the bike ride was slipping away. She was tired of having this conversation with her friend.

"Why won't you give him a chance?" Emily wanted to know.

"Because I don't love him. By the time Lucky returned, we were two completely different people then when he died. There was no point in hurting him further by pretending." Elizabeth wondered why her friend couldn't see that. Luke had been the first one to see it, hell he was the one who backed her decision to walk away and let Lucky figure out who he was now. The advice was the right thing. Laura echoed it. So did Gram. Elizabeth had been surprised by the support. Unfortunately Nikolas and Emily had spent a lot of time talking about the four musketeers and Lucky decided that Liz really was what he wanted.

"You won't even be his friend." Emily thought Liz was being mean.

"He doesn't want to be friends Emily. Lucky keeps bringing up that damned permanent lock. I've grown up, he hasn't. I'm beginning to wonder about you." Elizabeth told her friend.

"Jason isn't going to leave Sam for you." Emily told her friend.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Elizabeth looked at Emily like she had grown a second head.

"I don't want to see you wasting your life pining after my brother. He and Sam are having a baby, and building a family. They're happy together." Emily couldn't stand Sam, but she would still love her niece or nephew. Her parents felt the same way. "I want you to be happy."

"Then stop trying to push Lucky on me. He won't make me happy." Elizabeth gathered up her son. "I think that maybe you and I should take a bit of a break." If Emily kept pushing Liz was going to give her a few truths about Jason and Sam. It wasn't her place to tell Jason's secrets. However Elizabeth thought Emily really needed to pay attention. Her brother was miserable and she couldn't see that.

"What do you mean?" Emily said hurt.

"I mean, you are Lucky's friend, which for some reason is keeping you from being mine." Elizabeth looked at the person she thought would be in her corner no matter what. "So why don't you spend some time helping him find a way to be happy, that doesn't involve me. I'll see you around."

"Elizabeth." Emily couldn't believe what her friend was saying.

"No Emily." Elizabeth shook her head as she walked out the door. This was for the best. If the other woman could let this go, then they could be friends. If not then Elizabeth would just need to make some new friends.

"Elizabeth wait." Emily followed her friend out. "I promise I won't bring Lucky up again." She would tell her friend to back off a bit, and give Elizabeth some space before trying again after Sam's baby was born. Emily really did think Jason was the reason Liz was ignoring Lucky.

"Emily, I've known you a long time. That isn't going to work with me." Elizabeth got Cameron strapped into his car seat. "Clearly you've made your choice." She said walking around the car. "Goodbye Emily." Elizabeth said before getting behind the wheel and driving off.

Elizabeth made it all the way down the road before having to pull over because of her tears. That had hurt, and maybe in time she and Emily could be friends again. At the moment the tall brunette was not willing to believe that the four musketeers were over. Maybe Nikolas would be able to convince her, because for months he'd been telling his girlfriend to let it go.

* * *

><p>Emily walked back into the gatehouse and picked up the phone. "I screwed up." She said when the call was answered.<p>

"You tried shoving Lucky down her throat again?" Nikolas guessed.

"Nik, she deserves to be happy and when she was with Lucky was the happiest I've ever seen her." Emily told her boyfriend.

"That's not true Em." Nik reminded her. "She was happier when she was with Zander, than with Lucky. I think she could be really happy with Jason." Nikolas didn't get any indication that the two had moved past friendship, but what spark was between them was still burning bright. "Wouldn't you like Liz as your sister in law?"

"I would love it. But Sam isn't going anywhere." Emily said frowning.

Nikolas could picture his girlfriend's face. No it appeared that Sam was here to stay. But accidents happened. Nikolas owed Elizabeth for the time he spent backing Emily's plan to reunite their friends, and despite what everyone else seemed to think he didn't believe Jason was in love with Sam. Jason could raise his child with Elizabeth, his friend wanted more children. Accidents happened all the time. He would have to give this more thought. "Why don't you come over?"

"Okay." Emily said smiling. That was just what she needed. "You can help me figure out how to get Liz to forgive me for being an idiot."

"I certainly can try." Nikolas said laughing.

* * *

><p>Jason pulled his bike into the garage of the Harbor View Towers and he was still smiling. Riding with Elizabeth always left him in a great mood. He was going to have to see if they could do it again. The rides would have to be at night until this situation was sorted out, but he didn't think she would mind. Telling her the truth had lifted a heavy weight from him. Jason also thought that maybe he had also laid a little of the ground work for them being together in the future. Because once Sam was handled nothing was going to stop him from making a play for Elizabeth. She and her son should be with him.<p>

Jason was preparing to press the button for the elevator when he paused. Going upstairs and fending off Sam would wreck the good mood he had going. He wasn't ready to let this feeling go. Pulling out his phone he called upstairs. "Chris is Sam okay?"

"Yes, she's fine." Chris was on the door, and being smart didn't mention Sonny's visit.

"Good. I'm not going to be home tonight, so if she needs anything make sure she gets it." Jason said heading back to his bike. He was going to go crash at one of the safe houses. In fact he might just move there until this was over. Tomorrow he had to come back and take Sam to the hospital for a checkup. After that he was going to go talk with Sonny.

* * *

><p>In his apartment Lucky opened his laptop and pulled up neurological diseases, then he open another window and hacked into the mainframe at General Hospital. It didn't take long to find Liz's blood work. He was going to give Elizabeth a reason for them to be together. Once they were married he would urge her to get a second opinion on her unfortunate diagnosis. Eventually. In the meantime he was going to be her rock. Lucky smiled as he started reading. He just needed to fight the right sickness to give her.<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Mew Poll up. Johnny O/Georgie won the first poll.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Jason! Where were you last night?" Sam rushed over and wrapped herself around him. She had waited up for him to come home and fallen asleep on the couch.

"Working." Jason said pushing her off. "I've told you not to hug me."

"But I was worried." Sam said giving him her alluring look. Jason was proving frustratingly resistant to her charms. He simply wasn't giving in. Even her naked hadn't worked, and despite being pregnant Sam knew she looked good. She was considering causing a complication with her baby that should get him to stay by her side.

"You don't need to worry about me Sam." Jason looked at his watch. "We need to leave, after your appointment I have a meeting to attend."

"Will you be home after that?" Sam said pouting a bit. "I get lonely here all by myself."

Jason wondered why she thought that was going to work. Pouting didn't look anything but ridiculous on anyone over five. "Go out and make some friends." He suggested. "No one said you have to stay in the penthouse."

"But I want to spend time with you." Sam purred. Men loved it when you insinuated they were the center of the universe. Jason was not going to get away from her. She would be Mrs. Jason Morgan before this baby was born.

"Uh-huh." Was all Jason said. "We need to leave." Yeah this was ending today.

* * *

><p>"Elizabeth, thank you for coming in." Patrick said offering her a seat.<p>

"I was surprised to get a call from you." Elizabeth couldn't think of why Dr. Drake would want to see her.

"Dr. Quartermaine asked me to speak with you." Patrick hated these kinds of appointments. He was about to crush her entire world.

"Why?" Elizabeth was getting a weird vibe from Patrick.

"Your blood work revealed a problem." Patrick started there.

"A problem?" Elizabeth repeated.

"Yes, there was an anomaly in your work up that showed you are suffering from Subacute Sclerosing Panencephalitis." Patrick told her. The disease was rare, only about 10 cases were reported in the United States every year. Usually in people much younger than Elizabeth, but according to her medical history she fit the perimeters.

"What is that?" Elizabeth asked terrified.

"Six years ago you got the measles." Patrick had to look the disease up because he'd never seen a case of it before. "It caused an infection in your brain."

"You're just now finding it?" Elizabeth was starting to shake. "Oh my god, did I infect Cameron?" She asked as her eyes filled with tears.

"There is no indication that this can be passed from mother to child, but we will want to test him as well." Patrick was trying to be gentle, but this was devastating news.

"Can you treat me?" Elizabeth needed to know. Part of this was registering with her, but another part of her was not ready to listen to this.

"There's no cure." Patrick said before telling her the rest. "Life expectancy is one to three years once the disease starts."

"Oh god." Elizabeth said wrapping her arms around herself. "My son is eight months old." She looked at Patrick. "What am I going to do?"

"Elizabeth, I will do everything I can for you." Patrick told her. "But you should think about calling family members to be with you."

That made her want to laugh. She couldn't count on her family. "I want Cameron tested, right away." Elizabeth needed to know he was okay, and then she would figure out where to go from there. If he was okay, she would find a way to deal with everything else.

"I'll set it up." Patrick said reaching for the phone. Once they had those answers then they could talk about how to treat Elizabeth.

"I'll go get him." Elizabeth just needed to be away from Patrick. Turning she all but ran from the office.

* * *

><p>"So how are you feeling?" Monica asked Sam. While she planned on loving her grandchild she was going to keep contact with the woman in front of her to a minimum.<p>

"We are doing great." Sam grinned. She was looking forward to being a member of the Quartermaine family. Old money was so nice. "Would you like to come in and see the ultrasound?"

"Jason would you mind?" Alan wondered why his son wasn't happier about the baby. He was guessing this wasn't planned. Sam said they met while Jason was on a business trip.

"I'd rather you didn't." Jason said trying to pretend he was interested. He just wanted this appointment over.

"Have you started talking about nursery themes?" Monica wanted to know.

"Not yet. Jason's been so busy, and I know he will want to be a part of that decision." Sam said smiling up at Jason, who was looking down the hall. "Who is that?"

"Elizabeth Webber." Jason answered absently. She was upset. Really upset, but trying not to show it as she hurried down the hall. "Elizabeth." Jason stepped into her path. "What's wrong?"

"I can't, talk right now." Elizabeth was barely holding it together. "I need to get Cameron." She said her voice hitching.

"Is something wrong with Cam?" Jason's heart started speeding up. He loved that little boy and didn't want to think of him hurting. Looking down he saw pain and fear in Elizabeth's deep blue eyes.

"I don't know." Elizabeth said quietly. She just wanted to grab onto Jason and not let go. "I have to go." She said pulling from him and rushing up the hall.

Jason took a step to follow and Sam grabbed his arm. "Where are you going? We have a doctor's appointment. We are going to learn the gender of our baby." Sam said rubbing her belly.

Elizabeth was hurting and in pain, and Jason needed to find out why. He didn't have time to deal with Sam. "That baby isn't mine." Jason said done with the charade.

"Jason!" Sam said looking around to see who had heard him. Thankfully just his parents were close by, and she would figure out something to tell them. "Why would you say that?" She said getting angry. He was wrecking her plans.

"Because it's true." Jason said not wanting to waste any time.

"Jason?" Monica said looking from her son to Sam. "What do you mean the baby isn't yours?"

"The baby Sam is carrying is Sonny's." Jason told his mother. "Hank."

"Yes." The guard who had accompanied them came closer.

"Take Ms. McCall to her appointment, and then take her to Sonny so she can tell him the gender of their baby." Jason instructed before turning on his heel and running after Elizabeth. Leaving his stunned parents and an angry Sam standing in the hall.

* * *

><p>Jason found Elizabeth in the hall outside the daycare looking into the large window. "Elizabeth what's wrong with Cameron?" He asked quietly. They would get whatever specialists were needed to fix it.<p>

"I don't know." Elizabeth said in a broken voice. She needed to go in and get him for the blood test, but she couldn't seem to move from this spot. "I'm dying."

"What?" Jason didn't think he could hurt worse than when he thought Cam was sick. This he didn't want to believe at all. "What do you mean dying?"

"I have this disease with a long name that I've never heard of. Patrick said one to three years." Elizabeth turned to him with shattered eyes. "I may have given it to Cameron. I had the measles, and all this time I've had an infection inside me."

The horror that she might have hurt Cameron was all over her face. "What do you need?" Nothing else mattered but that.

"I have to go get him and have a blood test run. " Elizabeth took a deep breath. "I need to go get him." She repeated.

"Go, and then we'll go together to see Patrick." Jason didn't even hesitate to give her his support.

"Okay." Elizabeth said nodding, before wiping her face. "As long as Cameron is okay, I'll deal with the rest."

"We will deal with the rest." Jason corrected. "Go get him." While he was alone he took a deep breath. While Cameron was getting his blood drawn Jason would talk with Patrick and find out exactly what was going on.

* * *

><p>Lucky was relaxing on Nikolas's boat and feeling very good about life. Sometime today Elizabeth was going to get her diagnosis. He'd give her some time to worry and cry, because her first concern was going to be how this affected Cameron. In about a week he would drop by. Just a friendly visit to see how things were. That should be enough time for her to realize her family wasn't going to take Cameron. Carolyn Webber had made her opinion on Elizabeth's out of wedlock child well known.<p>

When she told him he what the doctor had said would act shocked, and of course offer his support. Knowing Liz she would do her best to keep the information quiet. She didn't like to appear weak. So Lucky didn't expect that Nik or Emily would know. Lucky would suggest that they get married right away, because time was critical. She was going to need someone to make decisions for her. He was also going to suggest they sue the hospital when the misdiagnosis came to light. There was no reason for Nikolas to be the only one in the family with money.

"You look happy." Nikolas said to his brother.

"It's a gorgeous summer day, and we are out on the water. Why would I be miserable?" Lucky asked his brother.

Nikolas just looked at Lucky. His brother was up to something and Nikolas hoped it wasn't some new plot to get Liz to realize they were meant to be together. No matter how many people told Lucky to back off he didn't want to listen. It wouldn't be surprising if Liz slapped him with a restraining order soon. Nikolas found himself hoping that Luke came up with some adventure they needed to go on. Lucky away from Port Charles might be a good thing for everyone concerned. "Yesterday you were in a pretty foul mood." Lucky had looked for, but not found Elizabeth.

"That was yesterday and this is today." Lucky grinned. "Why are you wasting time talking to me, your girl is right there. You should be hanging out with her."

"I didn't want you to get lonely." Nikolas had being a good host ingrained in him by years of tutors.

"I'm good." Lucky grinned, and this time next week he'd be even better. He had spent the early part of the morning on the computer altering the second test results and now he wanted to relax. He had earned it. "Go be with your girl."

"I will." Nikolas would keep an eye on his brother. Just in case.

* * *

><p>While Cameron had his blood drawn, Jason talked with Patrick. The diagnosis was bleak. The first thing the enforcer asked was if they were sure. With such a rare condition the odds of the hospital making a mistake increased. Patrick said the sample had been tested twice, and the computer stated the genetic markers were there as well.<p>

"Now what?" Jason wanted to know.

"Jason, she doesn't have much time. If she is going to have any chance then Elizabeth needs to get to a specialist right away. Maybe even get into a study." Patrick advised.

"Where are they taking place?" Jason asked the doctor. No matter where in the world it was he could make that happen.

"I'm looking into that now. I'm going to use all the pull I have to get her to the best doctor there is." Patrick told Jason. "There are some things I still need to talk to her about. I'm assuming you will be sitting in?" Elizabeth had given her permission for Jason to learn about her condition.

"Yeah. I'll bring her back down to your office." Jason was standing outside the lab.

"I'll see you in a few minute." Patrick said walking off. He had cleared his schedule so that he could be available for Elizabeth.

"Hey." Jason smiled at her when she walked out. "Would you like me to carry Cameron?"

"Okay." She was feeling a bit shaky. "He did really well with the needle. They are going to rush the results so we'll know tonight. In about eight hours."

"Elizabeth you should get another opinion." Jason suggested.

"I know, but right now I can't think of anything else until I know about Cameron." Elizabeth was hiding behind her son, but she just couldn't think of anything else right now.

"Okay." Jason figured it wouldn't hurt to wait that long. "Patrick is waiting for us."

"Thank you, for going with me." Elizabeth said looking up at him.

"Where else would I be?" He asked smiling. "I will need to leave you for a little while, at your apartment, but I'll be back before the test results come in."

"You don't have to drop everything for us." Elizabeth knew his life was complicated.

"You let me worry about that." Jason said as they stepped off the elevator. Sam wasn't anywhere in sight which was a good thing. He didn't have the patience not to snap her neck if she started whining. He knocked on Patrick's door.

"Come in." The doctor yelled. "I'm looking up study groups as we speak. The pickings are slim, but I'm going to do what I can." Patrick told Elizabeth. This wasn't a disease that got a lot of funding. No one was working on a cure, but the disease shared traits with Parkinson's so maybe a specialist there could help her.

"I'm willing to pay." Jason told the doctor.

"That's illegal." Patrick answered. "There are some things about the condition you need to know. What you have, SSPE, there is very little known about it but I've spent the morning looking it up."

"Tell me what you know." Elizabeth requested. The time to hide was apparently over.

Jason took her hand in his and let Cameron snuggle into his warmth.

"In a small number of cases symptoms progress rapidly, and if that is the case with you then you may not get even a year." Patrick wished there was a better way to say this.

Elizabeth eyes filled with tears that poured down her cheeks. "What will happen to me?" Since she could not hide from this fight she wanted all the information she could get.

"The first symptom will be mild memory loss, next will be motor function issues such as involuntary jerking. You may lose your sight. Later you won't be able to walk, and the final stage is a vegetative state." Patrick told his patient.

"What will kill me?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Heart failure, or your brain's inability to control the autonomic nervous system." Patrick explained. In other words she would stop breathing on her own.

"I'm only twenty-three." Elizabeth said finally cracking. "Why is this happening?"

"I don't know." Patrick said softly. "No one knows."

"I want to go home." Elizabeth stood up. "Please, Jason can I go home?"

"Yeah." Jason felt like his heart was being ripped out. His beautiful girl was in for a hard time.

"Elizabeth, a small number of patients experience a spontaneous remission of the disease that can last for years. Hold onto that." Patrick couldn't let her leave without some hope. "I will find a study, and they will do everything they can. Don't give up yet." He urged.

"I suggested a second opinion. Probably at another hospital." Jason told the doctor.

"We did run the test twice here. And before Elizabeth is allowed to join any studies she will need a complete workup. They will be looking for how far the disease has progressed. So you can get one then." Patrick told Jason. "I don't know what to look for beyond the initial diagnosis. If you have any questions call me." Patrick offered.

"Thank you." Jason said pulling Elizabeth close. "Come on. Let me get you home." He would go see Sonny, and then wait with Elizabeth for Cameron's results.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Thank you." Elizabeth said standing in Cameron's room and watching her little boy play.

"What for?" Jason wanted to know. He was standing behind her.

"For not saying that everything would be alright." Elizabeth turned and faced him. When he opened his arms she snuggled close. "I don't think that I could take that right now. Having someone tell me to look at the positives, or that things aren't as bleak as they seem."

Jason didn't really know what to say. Being perky was not in his makeup. It was part of him Elizabeth had said on more than one occasion she appreciated. "I don't know that everything will be okay." He started there. "I do know that you have a lot to fight for, and you are one of the strongest and bravest people I know." His hand swept the expanse of her back. She hadn't cried much, but he suspected it was coming. "I know you will fight with everything in you. I'd like to be with you while you do."

Elizabeth moved closer. This was a nightmare that was just starting. "I need to see a lawyer." She had to be responsible.

"I can have Diane call you." Jason took a deep breath before speaking again. "I'd like you to leave Cameron with me." He wasn't going to think of the little boy being sick.

"Jason." Elizabeth looked up at him stunned. "You don't have to do that."

"I know. I love him Elizabeth. I'll give him the best life I can." Jason knew that Elizabeth wanted to see a lawyer to make a will. For once he wasn't going to keep quiet. "I love you too, and I regret the time we've wasted."

A terminal diagnosis made it so you could feel the time passing. She seemed to be aware of every time the second hand on her watch went around. Each minute was one less she got. "I love you too Jason." Those words should have brought joy when she finally said them, instead they brought sorrow that they wouldn't have time to explore what that meant. At best she had three years, but she was betting a good chunk of that time would be spent in the hospital. If they had a year then time was ever shorter. Her brain couldn't even process what having three months would mean. "My family may fight you on that. They've never been supportive of me, or welcoming of Cameron, but my mom will see this as a chance to fix the damage I've done. To make Cameron a good Webber."

"They won't win. Because I'm going to be Cameron's father legally. I'm going to adopt him." Jason would love to watch Diane tear Elizabeth's family to shreds in court. "I'm also going to be your husband, which will make it so I can tell the doctors what you want."

She knew he meant when she was no longer able to speak for herself. "Jason I can't ask you to do that. You've spent the last few months taking care of Sam and her baby. You don't need to be stuck with me now." Elizabeth immediately protested.

"I'm not stuck with you." Jason didn't let her go when she tried to move away. "I intend to be by your side while you fight. Legally I don't have any right to, and if someone tries to throw me out of your hospital room I will end up killing them." He pushed a stray curl behind her ear. "You and Cam, are the only people I've ever wanted to take care. So don't fight me on this. Save your energy."

"Okay." She said softly so grateful for his support. There was a knock on the door which made Elizabeth frown. "I'm not expecting anyone."

"I am." Jason told her before moving off. He opened the door and admitted Cody. "Thanks for coming over."

"What did you need?" The guard asked his boss.

"First I need to ask you to keep this from Sonny." Jason had been very deliberate in who he called. While he wasn't asking the guard to be disloyal he was asking him to keep a secret from his other boss.

"That's not a problem." Cody didn't really have a lot of respect for Sonny these days. The man cheated on his wife and then lied about his unborn child. Didn't speak of good character. The former soldier only stayed because Jason was a good man.

"I have to go out for a bit. I need you to stay here with Elizabeth and Cameron. If they need anything call me and I'll make sure they get it." Jason gave his instructions. "Don't let anyone in." Cody had to stay inside the apartment because Jason was trying to keep a low profile.

"I'll keep Ms. Webber and her son safe." Cody had seen them around the town. He'd also seen them with Jason on several occasions. It was clear if you bothered to look that his boss had feelings for the petite brunette. Feelings she returned.

"Thank you." Jason said before walking back into the nursery. "I need to head out. Cody is in the living room, if you need anything ask him to get it. I need to ask you to not leave the apartment while I'm gone." Jason didn't know how Sonny was going to take what Jason had to say.

"I don't have anywhere to go." Elizabeth wanted to take a nap. She was exhausted.

Her phone rang and she walked into the kitchen to answer it. She gave Cody a small smile as she went past him. "Hello."

"Elizabeth, its Patrick." The doctor was excited. "I have good news I found a study for you to be a part of."

"Hold on." Elizabeth put her phone on speaker then turned the volume down so that Cody couldn't hear them. "Go ahead."

"The study is taking place in Zurich, Switzerland. It's being run by Dr. Ian Devlin." Patrick gave them the information. "It starts in a few weeks, so you need to head over as soon as possible because they need to run another blood panel before accepting you." That would be her second opinion.

"No matter what they will accept Elizabeth?" Jason wanted to make sure.

"Yes. The chance to study someone who has SSPE this early in the disease is extremely rare. Dr. Devlin is not going to turn Elizabeth away." Patrick had spent thirty minutes talking to the doctor. The man was excited to have a patient who had yet to manifest any symptoms. He was hoping that his new drug that was for Parkinson's might slow, or even halt, the progression of the disease since they caught it so early. "You need to call him and let him know you are coming." Patrick gave them the international number.

"Okay. Thank you Dr. Drake." Elizabeth said writing the information down. She hung up with Patrick, and then called Dr. Devlin to say she was coming. He made an appointment to see her at the end of the week.

"I'll get everything in place so we can go." He was going to need to have papers made for Elizabeth and Cameron. That wouldn't be a problem.

She looked down at the floor as she had a realization.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked as he gently lifted her head.

"I don't have any health insurance yet, or that much money in the bank." Her eyes filled with tears. "You're going to be paying for everything." She did have a life insurance policy which she would leave to him, but it wouldn't even be a drop in the bucket for what this would cost. Especially if Cameron was sick too.

"Don't worry about that." Jason wiped a tear away with his thumb. "That shouldn't even be a concern for you. You just start getting yourself ready to fight as hard as you can. It's been a long time since I've been responsible for a child, so having you around would be a big help." He said smiling at her. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'm heading out. Why don't you go lie down and try to relax some. I'll have dinner delivered." He'd get her some soup.

"Thank you Jason. I'm going to be saying that a lot, and it isn't even going to come close to expressing what I'm feeling." Elizabeth didn't know if she had the words to express how incredible it felt to know she had someone she could count on. That Cameron could count on.

There wasn't anything he could say to that, so he gave her another hug and headed out.

* * *

><p>"You be good for your mother, and help her with Morgan." Sonny said giving his son a kiss. Last night Carly had said she wanted to go to the island for a while, and she wanted to boys to come with her. Sonny had no idea why Carly wanted to go, but the news thrilled him. With them out of town it would be easier to spend time with Sam. Now all he needed to do was find a way to get Jason involved with Elizabeth. Hell he'd love to find a way to get his partner married to the artist, but Sonny didn't' see that happening anytime soon.<p>

"I'll have the boys call you before bedtime." Carly said smiling at Sonny. Boy did he have a shock coming. In a few weeks he was going to be presented with divorce papers from her new attorney. He wasn't going to sign them because he would learn at the same time that she was suing him for everything she could get. The last time they got married he hadn't bothered to get her to sign a pre-nup. Jason's money was safe she made sure of that, but when it was over Sonny was going to have a lot less cash than he did now. Adultery made this a slam dunk for her.

"I'd like that." Sonny really would miss the boys. He might be a crappy husband, but he was good dad. "I might be in meetings so have them leave a voice mail if I don't answer." Even if he was with Sam he would take the call. Business was the only reason he wouldn't.

"Not a problem." Carly said smiling wider. She had also hired a private detective. A good one, and when they went to court she was going to have all the proof she needed.

"Did you get everything you needed when you went out this morning?" Sonny could send her anything she forgot.

"I certainly did." He thought she was shopping for last minute items. Nope what Carly had done was pay a visit to the lab tech at the hospital. Just to make sure Lucky had done his part. Boy had he ever, not only had her cousin given Elizabeth an imaginary illness, he'd picked a dozy. Muffin thought she would be dead before her son went to preschool. It was actually really mean, but the tech assured Carly the deception wouldn't last for long. Patrick was already looking for a specialist, and when they ran the blood work at whatever clinic Liz ended up at the truth would come to light. Making sure Jason knew this was Lucky, would be harder to arrange, but Carly could pull that off as well.

"If you need anything else give a holler." Sonny didn't want to give her a reason to return early. She was planning to stay a month and by that time Sam would be his.

"I will. Tell Jason I'll call him." Carly needed to say that or else Sonny might get suspicious. Jason was going to be busy. Hank said he left the hospital with Elizabeth. The guard had also told her what had happened with Sam. It was going to take the dim pregnant woman a few weeks to give up on Jason, but when she realized he was out of play she'd take what Sonny was offering. It was working out better than Carly had hoped. "We need to get on the plane. Say goodbye to daddy."

"Bye!" Michael said following Leticia onto the plane.

"Bye." Sonny waved and kissed his youngest son and hopefully soon to be ex-wife. The minute Sam agreed to be with him he was taking a quick trip to the Dominican Republic. He'd make sure Carly was taken care of, but his wife was going to be Sam.

"Bye." Carly said before carrying her youngest son onto the plane. Now all she had to do was sit back and wait.

* * *

><p>The list of things Jason needed to accomplish today was running through his head as he drove to Diane's office. His lawyer was going to be busy over the next few hours. Pulling up outside her office he retrieved his phone because he needed to make some calls before heading in.<p>

"Corelli." Francis answered on the first ring. He was sitting on the beach in Viareggio and enjoying the day. He had unofficially retired a few years ago, and was enjoying the down time. Although from time to time he did get bored.

"Hey." Jason kept in contact with his friend.

"Hey yourself." Francis grinned. It had been a few months since he talked to Jason. "How are things in PC?"

"Not good." Jason wasn't one to draw out conversations. "I need your help."

"You have it." Francis told his friend. "Sonny?" He guessed.

"No, although he is being a complete ass." Jason answered honestly. "It's Elizabeth."

"How is Lizbits?" Francis was detecting an odd note in Jason's voice. He hoped his young friend was okay.

Jason wasn't one for sharing other peoples new but this situation was far from the realm of normal. "She's sick and I need your help to take care of her."

"Jesus, what do you need?" Francis adored Liz, he made sure she had his number before he left New York.

"I am bringing her to Switzerland to be a part of a study." Jason filled his friend in. "Can you arrange security?"

"Absolutely." Francis didn't hesitate. "Where?"

"Not sure yet. I'm going to get a place in the next few hours, I'll let you know what I buy. I want you in charge of Elizabeth's personal security, also I'm going to need a nanny."

"I can find you one." Francis knew Elizabeth had a small son. The word study gave him chill, his young friend must have something bad.

"Hold off on that for a bit." Jason wasn't sure if they would need someone with medical knowledge. They still didn't know if Cameron was sick. "I will tell you what I need before we leave."

"Is Johnny coming with us?" Francis was gathering up his things. He needed to get moving. It wasn't that long of flight to Switzerland, but he needed to go home first, and he wanted to be in place as soon as possible.

"No, I will need him here." Jason had no intention of leaving his share of the business unprotected. He needed someone who Sonny couldn't walk all over, and that was Johnny. Hopefully the Irishman wouldn't kill Sonny while Jason was away.

"I'm going to get moving. Call me when you are ready for me to do something." Francis was already at his car.

"Will do. Thanks Francis." Jason said ending his call and making another.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Hey all! I forgot to mention that there are two houses, and lots of fun outfits (I think they are fun, lol) that go along with this story. If you'd like to see them when they are mentioned in the story give a holler.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"O'Brien." Johnny answered his phone. He was in his office. After Sonny tried to have him killed Jason felt it was best that Johnny leave New York. So they gave him the South American territory to run while Sonny got used to his medication.

"Hey." Jason missed his friends. Talking to them now he realized how lonely he'd been. "I need you to come back to New York."

"What's up?" Johnny asked putting his feet on his desk. He'd been back for meetings a few times, so this request wasn't too unusual.

"I need to leave Port Charles for a while and I need you to be my proxy." Jason started there.

Nothing was going on with the business so this had to be personal. "Can I ask why?"

"Elizabeth is sick, and she needs my support." Jason told his friend.

"Sick? How sick?" Johnny asked sitting up. He always liked Liz. She was loyal to a fault. He had watched the artist and Jason grow closer and like everyone else was waiting for them to realize they belonged together. By the time he left Port Charles they had become good friends. He told her that if she ever needed anything she could call him.

"Really sick." Jason told his friend. "I'm taking her to Switzerland. Francis is meeting us there. I need you here, bring Shawn with you."

Johnny got that Jason was talking about being gone for a while. "You really want me working with Sonny?" There was still a bit of tension between them.

"You're the only one he won't run over." Jason had more than enough money without the business he shared with Sonny. That wasn't what this was about. Jason needed to make sure Sonny didn't do anything stupid and bring them to the attention of the Feds. "Shawn can handle the enforcing duties. I'm going to put South America in Renaldo's hands and Andy can be his enforcer."

"That will be fine. I'll let them know." Johnny knew both men could handle the jobs. "Will you be there when I arrive?"

"It depends on how fast you get here." Jason told his friend. He wanted to leave as soon as they knew the results of Cameron's test.

"I'll be in the air within the hour." Johnny said heading to the door. "See you when I land."

"Johnny." Jason said stopping his friend from hanging up.

"Yeah?" He asked heading to Shawn's office.

"Thanks." Jason appreciated how his friend was just going with things.

"There are smart and pretty women there right?" Johnny said being a smartass. Jason sounded scared, which had him worried.

"Some." Jason answered, he was taking the smartest and prettiest one with him.

"Then no thanks is needed." Johnny told his friend. "I have to go." He had orders to give out.

* * *

><p>Getting out of the car he walked into the building that housed his lawyer's office. "Is she in?" Jason had neglected to call before coming over.<p>

"Go back." Diane's assistant answered. "Knock first."

"Thanks." Jason went back and followed the instructions. When Diane yelled for him to come in he opened the door.

"What can I do for you Jason?" Diane wanted to know. She ran a successful firm, but the man standing before her was the only paying client she represented. He kept her busy enough.

"I need some things handled immediately." Jason said taking a seat.

Diane got out a note pad. "Okay, what?" This wasn't uncommon with Jason.

"I need a house in Switzerland." He started there.

"Really?" Diane pursed her lips. "How big? Mountain view? On a ski slope? In what city?" She needed parameters.

"Zurich. Near the water." Elizabeth liked water. "At least five bedrooms. Private." He told her. Diane nodded, he didn't need to say price was no object. "When you find something send the information to Francis Corelli."

"I can do that. Do I buy before he sees it?" Diane didn't know Francis but his contact information was on file.

"No." Jason would put them up in a hotel when they first arrived. Francis would already have rooms for them. The house would need to be secured before they could move in.

"What next?" Diane wanted to know.

"I need a marriage license and adoption papers filled out." Jason told his attorney.

"And a pre-nup." Diane suggested.

"No." Jason felt a stab of pain. "That won't be necessary." Even if Elizabeth wasn't dying he still wouldn't need one.

"Jason, as your attorney I have to advise you to have one drawn up." Diane would do what he wanted, but he paid her a lot of money to protect his interests. She knew about the lie around the baby, and wanted him protected from Sam.

"No." Jason repeated.

"Alright." Diane wrote it down on the list. "Next?"

"I need papers drawn up to give Jonathan O'Brien power of attorney for business decisions." Jason told her.

Johnny she had spoken to on several occasions, all for business reasons. His accent was very nice. "That won't be a problem. Anything else?" Diane wanted to know.

"Not for now. I may add to that list." Jason warned her.

"Immediately means…" Diane wanted to know.

"By midnight." Jason answered. "Sooner for the marriage license."

"Normally this would impossible, but I'm so good I will have it done." Diane told him. "Whose name is going on the marriage license with yours?"

"Elizabeth Imogene Webber." Jason replied.

"Thank god!" Diane exclaimed. "I thought you were going to marry Sam." The lawyer relaxed. "You're right you don't need a pre-nup. Elizabeth is a lovely young woman."

"She's dying." Jason said and watched the shock register.

"What?" Diane knew Elizabeth, and really liked her. "From what?"

"A rare neurological disorder." Jason said still not believing it. "I'm going to take care of her."

"Jason, I'm so sorry." Diane had seen the two of them together. She thought they would make a great couple. "The adoption papers are for her son Cameron?"

"Yes. She needs to see you before you draw up the papers. Can you go to her place?" Jason requested.

"Absolutely." Diane said still processing what she heard. "Has she always wanted to go to Switzerland?"

"No, there is a clinical trial that may help her there." Jason explained.

"Johnny is coming here." Diane said putting all the pieces together.

"Yes." Jason said standing up. "I need to go back to Elizabeth's apartment. Can you come by and take down her will?"

"I'll call her when we are done. She can give me the information over the phone and I'll type it. When I bring the license I'll have her sign it then. I'll start looking for the chalet right away." Diane explained to her boss.

"As close to Zurich as possible if there is nothing in the city that will work." Jason told his attorney. "I don't want to have to drive too far." He wanted this as easy on Elizabeth as possible. Spending an hour in the car might be bad for her.

"I'll get started right away." Diane assured him.

"Diane, I'm going to tell Johnny to make your security a priority." Jason wanted her kept safe. Especially if Sonny didn't behave.

"Thank you Jason." Diane hesitated then spoke up. "Will you need a house when you return to Port Charles?"

Jason hadn't considered that. "I'll let you know." He answered. He wasn't sure he wanted to return to the town if Elizabeth wasn't here. He might just raise Cameron in Europe.

"I'll be here to help in any way I can." Diane assured him.

"Thanks." Jason said before leaving the office. He still had things to do.

* * *

><p>"Is Sam in the penthouse?" Jason asked the guard on his door.<p>

"Yup, and pissed. She broke a bunch of stuff." The guard passed along.

"That's fine." Jason wasn't attached to anything inside that Sam had access to. Everything could be replaced. He opened the door and she stood up.

"What the hell was that? At the hospital this morning?" Sam yelled.

"It was me getting my life back." Jason told the pregnant woman.

"You humiliated me in front of your parents." She took off her shoe and hurled it at him.

"You humiliated yourself!" Jason shot back dodging the shoe. "I didn't invite them to the appointment you did."

"They're your parents." Sam pointed out. "They wanted to see their grandchild."

"That baby isn't their grandchild." Jason pointed out. Again. "I have the DNA test proving it." Sonny had insisted on the test and Jason kept a copy. "I also have your entire criminal record. If you push me you'll be giving birth in prison." He warned before heading upstairs. He grabbed his lockbox, and another metal box from under the bed before heading back downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Sam demanded to know. "We still have to figure out how to fix this."

"Are you really that dumb? There is nothing to fix. I don't care who knows if that baby isn't mine." Jason told her. "You should have just taken the money you were offered when you first came to town."

"Is this about Elizabeth?" Sam couldn't get anyone to tell her about the brunette.

Jason turned and walked over to where Sam was standing. "If you go to prison Sonny will take the baby and then you're meal ticket will be gone." Jason said in a cold voice. "Forget you ever heard Elizabeth's name." He warned before turning and walking out of the penthouse.

Sam just stood there and tried to figure out how to salvage the mess things had become. If Jason was out that meant Sonny was the only game left. It looked like she would actually have to start paying attention to him when he visited. That sucked.

* * *

><p>Sonny was waiting in Jason's office behind the coffee shop. The blonde didn't waste any time getting to the point of the meeting. "I'm leaving for a while."<p>

"Really?" Sonny said surprised. "When?"

"Tonight at some point. I won't be in contact, so Johnny is going to come up." Jason told Sonny.

"He doesn't have to." Sonny told Jason. "I can run things."

"Johnny is coming." Jason was the majority partner in the business. It was something he did not make a point of stressing often. Today he did.

"Fine." Sonny actually could use that to his advantage. Johnny was going to want to make the majority of the decisions which meant Sonny could spend more time with Sam. "Carly and the boys are on the island. She said to tell you she would call you."

"That's fine. Has Sam been here today?" Jason needed for Sonny to know this.

"No, why?" Sonny asked his partner.

"I mentioned the baby not being mine while at the hospital." Jason told the older man. "Monica and Alan were there at the time. Sam is less than pleased with me."

Sonny could tell that Jason didn't care he pissed off the pregnant woman. "That's fine. With Carly away I have time to do damage control." Sonny answered.

All kinds of flags were going up in Jason's mind. Sonny should be pissed, but he wasn't. Which meant he was planning something. Most likely with Sam in mind. Jason knew Sonny was visiting the penthouse. As long as Carly didn't know it was fine. "If you need anything let Johnny know. He's bringing Shawn."

"Fine." Sonny just wanted Jason to go. "Do you need Sam to move out of the penthouse?" He could put her up in Greystone.

"Yeah. Shawn can stay there. Johnny can stay in penthouse two." Jason would have Diane give them the keys. "Can you handle moving Sam out?"

"I'll go over and see her right now." Sonny said grinning.

"I'm taking Cody with me." Jason told Sonny.

"Have a nice trip." The older mob boss told his partner.

Jason just nodded before walking out of the office. Hopefully Sonny could contain the powder keg his personal life had become. Johnny wasn't going to offer any assistance in that area. He would put Sonny in the ground before he let him send everyone to jail, because Sonny had a hard time keeping his personal affairs from spilling over into the business. Jason had one more stop to make before heading back to Elizabeth's apartment.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Quartermaine, your grandson is here." Edward's assistant announced.<p>

"Which one?" The older man asked.

"Jason." She replied.

"Send him in." Edward couldn't figure out why Jason would be coming to see him here. "What did you need?" He asked his grandson.

"The jet." Jason didn't mince words. "I need to leave Port Charles no later than midnight tonight and I don't want Sonny to know where I'm going."

"Did you have a falling out?" Edward was surprised by that statement.

"No." Jason told his grandfather. "I'm not leaving alone."

"After what you did at the hospital I'm guessing your companion will not be Samantha McCall." Edward had been thrilled to hear she wasn't carrying the next Quartermaine heir. Alan had wasted no time in calling to spread that news.

"No. Elizabeth Webber and her son are coming with me." Edward could find out from the flight crew. "I need that to not be made common knowledge until we are gone. Her absence is going to be noticed probably first by Emily."

Edward knew that Elizabeth and Emily were close. "May I ask why she is leaving with you?"

"No." Jason told his grandfather. "It's not my information to give." Although he had told several other people, they needed to know. Edward did not. At least not yet. "The plane can come back after we are dropped off."

"Where are you going?" Edward would make the appropriate calls.

"Zurich, Switzerland." Jason told his grandfather.

"I'll get everything arranged. When you are ready to depart call the hanger." Edward said moving to his desk.

"Thank you Edward." Jason didn't always have the easiest relationship with his family, but they were there when he needed them.

"When you can I'd like some information." That was Edward's price for helping.

"When I can." Jason promised before leaving the office.

* * *

><p>With everything done Jason returned to Elizabeth's apartment. "I was hoping you'd be asleep." He said when Cody let him in and he saw his girl sitting on the couch.<p>

"No." Elizabeth couldn't turn her brain off.

"Can you excuse us for a minute?" He requested. It was wrong to ask her to go into another room in her own place, but he didn't want her to hear this.

"Sure." Elizabeth would go check on Cam.

"I am leaving Port Charles tonight, and I need you come with me." Jason told Cody.

"How long will we be gone?" The guard needed to know how much to pack.

"A while. Don't pack light." Jason told him. "Don't tell anyone you are leaving. You need your passport. I also need papers for Elizabeth and Cameron."

"Their names or fake ones?" Cody needed to know.

"Their first names. Last name Morgan." Jason told the guard. "We are being met by Francis Corelli, you'll be taking orders from him."

"Not a problem." Cody hadn't ever met Francis, but his reputation was stellar.

"I will also need you to pick up something for me before you return." Jason told the guard. "I will text you the information. You are going to be on Cameron's security detail. He will be getting a nanny as well."

"Understood." Cody figured he'd get a full briefing when they arrived at their destination. Probably from Francis.

"Will anyone else be accompanying us?" Cody wanted to know.

"I'm not sure just yet. The smaller the crew the better." Jason didn't want information leaking out until they were already gone. "I will let you know when I make a decision."

"I'll go get the papers started and then head over to the Towers." Cody told his boss.

"Thank you." Jason said walking the guard to the door.

With the apartment locked up, Jason went to get Elizabeth from Cameron's room. Without a word he led her to her bedroom. He removed her shoes, before toeing off his boots. "Lie down." She needed to rest.

"You'll stay?" Elizabeth didn't think she would sleep, but being held would be nice.

"I'm staying." Jason assured her before holding up the blanket and joining her underneath. "From here on out I'm staying."

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Question from Guest: Why the secrecy? Answer: The people in Jason's life don't even try to fix their own problems when he is around. He doesn't want to be disturbed while caring for his family. Carly would have no problem just showing up in Zurich to demand something from him.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Diane arrived at Elizabeth's apartment four hours after speaking with Jason. "Elizabeth." The lawyer said smiling at the young woman who looked perfectly healthy. "I have your will." Diane had offered her help in whatever way was needed when they spoke on the phone.

"Thank you." Elizabeth replied before remembering her manners. "Can I get you some coffee?"

"I'm fine. Let's sit." Diane suggested. From her briefcase she pulled out some papers. "Here is the will. Primary custody of Cameron goes to Jason should you die before your son's eighteenth birthday." Diane pointed to the proper section. "Should Jason's death proceed you, then custody goes to Emily Quartermaine. Your assets are going to Jason, to cover medical debts."

"What?" Jason stopped his attorney. "It should go in a trust for Cameron."

"Jason you are putting out a lot of money. I can't ever repay you, but I would feel better if you took the life insurance policy." Elizabeth tried to explain.

"No." Jason repeated. "Give it to charity, or Emily. I don't want it." It would hurt too much. "I'm not doing this so you will owe me. I'm doing this because I'm selfish. I screwed up and didn't tell you how I felt and now I want more time. This can maybe give that to me." The words poured out of Jason.

Diane seemed shocked that he would say all that.

"For now it has to stand, Diane already drew up the paperwork. When the money is yours you can do whatever you want with it." Elizabeth said quietly.

"Actually." Diane said pulling out another will. "I have a copy stating that the life insurance money be given to the children's library of Port Charles. I remember you saying you take Cameron there for story time." She knew Jason wouldn't want the money.

"Jason has said on numerous occasions that you are the best." Elizabeth signed the document.

"Okay. Jason I took the liberty of updating your will. The post-its show where the new sections are located." Diane had added provisions for Cameron. A trust fund, and custody to Emily should he die after Elizabeth, but before the youngster was an adult.

"Thank you." Jason said signing. He hadn't even thought of that.

"Now about the house. There is nothing for sale that meets your needs so I leased an estate for the summer. Francis said it will work, in the meantime I'll keep looking for something to purchase." Diane handed over the lease. "It is just outside of Zurich, a twenty minute drive to the largest medical center." Francis informed her where Elizabeth would be going. A few calls let him know what hospital was performing clinical trials. "Seven bedrooms, six bathrooms and a view of Lake Zurich. Underground garage so that snow is not an issue. There is also a smaller house on the property which Francis said you will find desirable."

Jason nodded. The second house could be used for guards. "Did Francis mention cars?"

"He did. He has one for you. He also has two for staff. Also Francis said he will meet you at the airport." Diane passed the message along. Mr. Corelli knew how to get things done. "You can arrange wire transfers to cover the cost of the vehicles, from the bank accounts I set up for you." Jason had called and asked her to open the accounts not an hour after leaving her office.

Again Jason nodded. With Francis along Jason would be able to focus on Elizabeth and Cameron. "The adoption papers?" He wanted to know about them.

"Are here." Diane removed them from her case. "I will file them in the morning. Along with the marriage license." Which she also gave them. "Father Coates is in his office until ten this evening, he would be happy to perform the ceremony."

"Good." Jason looked at Elizabeth and smiled. "I know you would prefer a church ceremony. I just wish I could give you more." Neither one of them had ever been married before so he wanted this union blessed.

"I don't need anything more." Elizabeth took his hand in hers. With all he was doing he still wanted to do more.

"Diane will you be our witness?" Jason asked. He figured he'd have Cody there as well.

"I would be honored. Just let me know when." The attorney said nodding.

"Also if Johnny isn't here when we leave, would you mind meeting his plane?" Jason figured his friend would have questions. "You can answer any question he asks."

"I can do that as well." Diane gathered up the signed documents. "I took the liberty of picking out a dress for Elizabeth, it will be here shortly. Do you need anything else from me at the moment?"

"That's everything." Jason said standing.

"I'll see you at the church." Diane stood as well.

"Diane?" Elizabeth stopped the lawyer.

"Yes?" The older woman still couldn't believe that Elizabeth was sick.

"Thank you." Elizabeth did appreciate everything everyone was doing for her.

"You're welcome. I'll be praying for you." Diane said giving Elizabeth a quick hug. The petite brunette just smiled and nodded.

Jason walked Diane out. When he came back he looked at his girl. "I'd like to get a nanny for Cameron. Who watches him here?"

"Georgie Jones does." Elizabeth said sitting back down. The waiting was wearing her down.

"If Cameron isn't sick do you think Georgie will come with us?" Jason wanted to know.

"You want to bring Georgie?" Elizabeth asked surprised. "Mac will love that."

"Georgie's an adult." Jason pointed out. She was in college. He knew she wasn't a minor because he was in Kelly's when she was having lunch with some friends to celebrate her nineteenth birthday a few weeks ago.

"I can ask, but Jason you are not giving her a lot of notice." Elizabeth pointed out.

"I'm giving her a free summer in Europe." Jason figured that would sway the young woman.

"Let's get the results and then make the decision." Elizabeth suggested. "Who else is coming with us?"

"Cody, and probably Milo." Jason trusted the youngest Giambetti brother, and figured he needed another guard.

"That will get Georgie to go." Elizabeth grinned. "They have been flirting." Away from Port Charles Milo could really get to know Georgie, at twenty-two he was a good age for the young woman. Besides if he stayed here Lulu would try to sleep with him just to spite Georgie.

Before Jason could comment on that the phone rang and Elizabeth jumped. She just stared at it a moment before reaching for the receiver. "Hello?" She answered after taking a deep breath.

"He's perfectly healthy." Patrick told the worried mom.

Elizabeth didn't even speak she just start sobbing turning to Jason. "Hello?" Jason said into the phone. His heart was breaking that Cameron was sick. The caller id let him know it was Patrick calling.

"Jason, how is Elizabeth?" Patrick asked concerned.

"She's crying." Jason said holding her as tight as he could.

"Relief." Patrick said grinning. "I know she feels better knowing Cameron isn't sick."

"He's okay?" Jason asked surprised.

"He is. If you wouldn't mind can you have Dr. Devlin keep me up to date on Elizabeth's progress?" Patrick requested.

"I'll talk to Elizabeth. Thank you." Jason said before hanging up.

"Thank god." Elizabeth looked up at him. "He's fine."

"Yeah." Jason's voice was hoarse with emotion. "Now we can focus on you. Let's start with dinner." She needed to eat something. "I had soup delivered."

"It's in the refrigerator." Elizabeth said just as Cameron fussed. "I need to go get him."

"I'll get dinner ready." Jason took a deep breath and relaxed a bit. One battle won, now onto the next.

* * *

><p>After an enjoyable day with Nikolas and Lucky, who was in a great mood for a change, Emily let herself into the gatehouse to find her mother waiting. "Hi Mom." Monica did not make it a habit of letting herself into the gatehouse. "What are you doing here?" Emily asked surprised.<p>

"Did you know that Sam's baby is not Jason's?" Monica got right to the point of the visit.

"What?" Emily asked stunned. "Who told you that?"

"Jason." Monica said starting to grin.

"SHUT UP!" Emily exclaimed. She grabbed her mother's hand and pulled her to the couch. "Tell me everything."

"We were walking to Kelly's office." Monica started. "Sam was telling us that she and Jason hadn't picked a nursery theme yet, when your brother saw Elizabeth down the hall. She was really upset, and Jason went to ask her what was wrong when Sam tried to stop him."

"Wait, Elizabeth was upset?" Emily frowned. Normally if Liz was upset she would call. Emily didn't have any missed calls or voicemails. Her friend must really be angry. "Do you know what was wrong?"

"No clue." Monica suspected that Alan knew.

"Okay. Back to the story." Emily would call Liz when her mom left.

"Elizabeth came up the hall and Jason tried to stop her, but she kept going. When it became clear that your brother planned on following Liz, Sam blew up. That was when Jason dropped his bombshell. Sam's baby is Sonny's." Monica announced.

For a moment Emily was speechless. "Sonny's?!" She finally said. "He was just what, going to let Jason raise his kid? Or was he planning on stepping in after the baby was born?" She just shook her head. "Why did Jason lie?"

Monica just looked at Emily.

"Carly." Emily said rolling her eyes. "I wish she would drop off the face of the planet. Jason is constantly doing things for her, but she never does anything for him. She's another leech. Sonny really does need to get fixed." Emily said with real heat. "Oh!" She looked at her mother.

"What?" Monica wanted to know.

"Elizabeth needs to know that Jason isn't going to be a father." Emily saw an opportunity. While yes she had been championing Lucky, she only did it because Jason wasn't available. Now that he was Em was going to help Liz get him. It was the perfect apology.

"I think they left the hospital together. Cameron was having blood work done." Monica passed along.

"Cam?" Emily's stomach dropped. "Is something wrong with Cameron?" She dug out her phone and dialed her best friend. "She would have called me if Cameron was sick." But then she remembered what Elizabeth said about taking a break. "Elizabeth call me when you get this message." Emily said leaving a voicemail. "I'm going to go over to Jason's."

"Give him some space." Monica stopped her daughter.

"Mom." Emily started.

"Give your brother some space. He may be with Elizabeth. If Cameron is sick then they are more than likely going over options." Monica explained. "Let them have the night and you can go over tomorrow."

"Fine." Emily said agreeing, but not liking it.

"Come up to the house and have dinner." Monica suggested. That way she could make sure Emily left her brother alone. "Your father misses you."

"I could use some time with dad." Emily said smiling. In the back of her mind though she was worried for her friend.

* * *

><p>"Hi Sonny." Sam said getting up from the couch.<p>

"Hey, how did the doctor's appointment go?" Sonny wouldn't mention he knew that Jason outed their secret until she did.

"Fine, especially the part where Jason blabbed that my baby is yours and not his." Sam would love to have Sonny put Jason in his place.

"He mentioned that when he came to see me." Sonny said urging Sam to sit back down.

"How long before wifey comes to tell me to get out of town?" Sam wanted to know.

"About a month." Sonny smiled wide enough to pop out his dimples. "She's on my island with our boys."

"So you were feeling lonely?" Sam guessed he was here for sex, which up until this point she hadn't given him.

"No. Although I do like spending time with you." Sonny said being charming. "I wanted to make sure you and our little one are doing okay."

"Our little girl." Sam said smiling and placing his hand on her stomach.

"A girl?" Sonny grinned.

"So you're not disappointed?" Sam figured he'd want another son.

"Not at all. I have a princess to spoil." Sonny felt the baby move. "Can you travel?"

"I guess so. Kelly didn't say I had any restrictions." Sam wondered where he was going.

"Carly and I have decided to end things." Sonny lied. "And I'm thinking you and I can give this baby the family she deserves."

"What exactly does that mean?" Sam wanted him to say the words.

"How do you like the name Samantha Corinthos?" Sonny asked the pregnant woman. "We can go to the Dominican Republic tomorrow and take care of that this week. After the baby is born we can have a bigger ceremony."

Sam grinned. If he was talking a quick trip to the tropical island, he wouldn't have time for a pre-nup. Five years from now she could walk away a very rich woman. With Carly gone she wouldn't even know until everything was done. It was perfect. He was working the con for her. "I really like the way that sounds. Why do we have to wait until tomorrow?"

Sonny liked that she was impatient. "The plane won't be back until later tonight. It has to be refueled and the flight plans logged." Jason didn't mention using the jet so this shouldn't be a problem. "Also I need to wait for Jason's proxy to arrive." Which should be tonight.

"His proxy?" Sam wanted to know what Jason was doing. He was going to pay for humiliating her.

"Jason is going out of town on business." Was how Sonny phrased his partner's plans. "So someone is coming to represent his interests."

"Isn't that kind of insulting to you?" Sam saw an opportunity to divide the friends.

Sonny wasn't stupid he knew what she was doing. It wouldn't work. After they were married she would calm down. With his bank account at her disposal Sam wouldn't stay angry with Jason. "No. It actually works out well because I can leave the business in his hands while you and I go away. This way we won't have to rush back." Sonny was thinking that with Carly on the island it was the perfect chance for her to have an accident. After thinking on it all morning he realized there was no way she wasn't going to cause problems when she got back. With Jason away no one would figure out what happened. The boys were young enough that they wouldn't even remember their mother in a few years.

"Where would we live?" Sam wanted to know.

"My house." Sonny told her.

"I'm going to need to redecorate." Sam hadn't even seen it, but she wasn't living somewhere decorated by Carly.

"Whatever you want. Go pack. We'll spend the night at my place and leave first thing in the morning. I have to go out to a meeting later, but after that I'm all yours." Sonny told her.

"Good, I don't like to share." Sam gave him a sexy grin. While they were away she would start to work on turning Sonny against Jason.

* * *

><p>Jason and Elizabeth married in a private ceremony at Queen of Angels. Father Coates officiated, and Liz wore the beautiful pale blue lace dress that Diane had picked for her. Cody, Milo, Georgie, and Diane acted as witnesses. Cameron watched from Georgie's arms. After a sweet kiss the official paperwork was signed and Jason ushered his new family to the car. From the church everyone, but Diane, went to the hanger where the Quartermaine jet was waiting. Once they were strapped in the pilot radioed for permission to taxi. Not even twenty minutes later they were in the air and heading to Switzerland.<p>

Georgie had accepted the job of nanny an hour before the wedding. Her Uncle Mac was out of town so she called to let him know she would gone when he returned. The only information she gave him was that a friend had invited her on a trip to Europe. Since she was the responsible one Mac didn't give it any thought. Maxie was out somewhere, thankfully, and Georgie left her sister a note. She was excited to see Switzerland, and curious as to why Jason and Elizabeth eloped. Georgie was also excited to be able to spend some time with Milo without Lulu floating around.

Milo knew something was up. Cody had been the one to come see him. All the other guard said was to pack for the summer, quickly, and follow him. Milo didn't even have time to call Max, which turned out to be a good thing. Because once in the car Cody told him that no one could know where they were going or why. Everything would be explained when they landed. Milo had grown up in this business and had no problem following those orders. He'd been pleasantly surprised that Georgie was coming with them. While odd the assignment was shaping up to be a good one.

When the fasten seatbelt sign went off Jason rose and extended his hand to Elizabeth. He took his wife to the back of the plane to get a bit of privacy. "How are you feeling?"

"Numb." Elizabeth told him. "Mostly numb." She amended with a small smile. "I had daydreams of being Mrs. Jason Morgan, this is not how I saw it happening."

Jason raised her hand and kissed above where his ring rested. He'd seen this ring one day in a window in Milan and had to buy it. It was classic and simple, but it called to him. He didn't think he was consciously doing it with Elizabeth in mind, but the ring looked perfect on her hand. The band of diamonds and rubies was a perfect fit for her finger. "When you go into remission we will renew our vows in Italy."

Elizabeth understood he was giving her something to fight for. "Even if I go into remission I may not be able to have more children."

"Then we will adopt." Jason was going to do his best to keep her focused on the positive.

"You aren't going to let me give up are you?" Elizabeth smiled as her eyes glistened with tears.

"Nope." Jason told her. "It's a long flight. Let's try to get some sleep."

"Okay. I'm looking forward to seeing Francis." Elizabeth said as Jason led them back to their chairs. The Quartermaine jet didn't have a bedroom.

"He's looking forward to seeing you too." Jason said as he lowered the lights in the cabin. Everyone would rest so that they were ready for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

At eleven p.m., one hour after the Quartermaine jet lifted off, the charter plane with Johnny and Shawn landed. The Irishman was annoyed at having missed his friends. He would be sure to call and check on them at the first available opportunity. "Welcome to your new home." Johnny told his friend.

"Exactly how small is Port Charles?" Shawn wanted to know as he grabbed his carry-on bag. The rest of the luggage would be sent to his new apartment.

"Pretty small, but not boring." Johnny assured him. "You'll have plenty of chances to get into trouble. And lots of pretty ladies to ogle."

"Right now I just want some sleep." Shawn said as they headed to the stairs. "Is that our welcoming committee?" He wanted to know.

"I do believe it is." Johnny walked over to the stunning red head. "Hello."

"Mr. O'Brien welcome to Port Charles." Diane smiled wide. He was nice to look at, his companion wasn't bad either.

"Ms. Miller." Johnny returned her smile. Had he known that the sexy voice belonged to the beautiful woman in front of him he would have demanded a meeting the last time he was here. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

Diane liked a man who took the time to flirt. "I think I am going to agree with that statement."

"This is Shawn Butler." Johnny said making the introductions.

"Ms. Miller." Shawn said in amusement. Johnny clearly liked what he was seeing. Shawn couldn't blame him Diane was attractive, but he preferred brunettes.

"Mr. Butler, welcome to you as well. I have keys for both of you." Diane handed over the envelopes. "Both penthouses were cleaned this evening. Mr. Butler."

"Shawn, please." He gave her a bright smile and watched Johnny frown some. An opportunity to mess with OB was not to be missed.

"Shawn. Your penthouse has some furnishings which belong to Jason, he said to put anything you don't wish to use in storage." Diane passed along.

"Jason didn't have much furniture to start with." Johnny had been in the penthouse during the last visit. "He does own a pool table."

"Nice." Shawn liked to play pool.

"Your cars are this way. Mr. O'Brien I took the liberty of telling the guard you would drive me back into Port Charles so that I can answer any questions you have." Diane told the handsome dark haired man.

"That should work." Johnny grinned. "Shawn you can follow us to the Towers."

"Yup." Shawn said retrieving his car key from the envelope.

After both men were ready they pulled out caravan style. "So where would you like to start?" Diane inquired.

"Elizabeth." Johnny wanted to know what was happening there.

"I don't have much information on that front. Jason is taking her to Zurich to be a part of a clinical trial. He leased a home just outside the city for them to stay at. He took Cody Paul and Milo Giambetti with him. Sonny is not aware that Jason didn't leave alone or where he is going."

Johnny got the message to leave Sonny out of the loop. "That's fine. You don't know what is wrong with her?"

"No. But I've never seen Jason scared before, and he was." Diane told Johnny. "I like Elizabeth very much, and I hope this helps her."

"I like her too. I'll light a candle for her. Did Jason marry her?" Johnny wanted to know. If it was him and the woman he loved, because Jason had been in love with Liz for years, was sick that would Johnny's first move.

"He did." Diane confirmed.

"Good. I'll get more information from Francis. Next topic Sonny." Johnny had no clue what his other boss was up to. Normally he didn't care. "Jason doesn't want Sonny to know why?"

"I'm guessing Sam McCall." Diane shared.

"Who is he?" Johnny needed to know.

Diane laughed. "Samantha McCall, is the woman who came to town a few months ago pregnant with Sonny's baby."

"Seriously?" Johnny said shaking his head. "Because Kristina wasn't enough. If he is going to constantly cheat on Carly he should at least use condoms. How did Carly take the news?"

"She doesn't know." Diane passed along.

"Why not?" Johnny was missing something "Carly makes it her business to know everything about Sonny and Jason's lives. Including business matters that don't concern her." Although Jason didn't tell Carly about work. Sonny had to learn over the years to keep his mouth shut.

"Sonny convinced Jason to say that the baby was his." Diane was enjoying Johnny's take on the situation.

"Typical." Johnny shook his head. "Jason agreed to protect Carly."

"Yes. Ms. McCall seeing an opportunity did her best to make sure everyone else knew that baby was Jason's as well." Diane shared. "I think that since Sonny didn't immediately drop Carly, Sam was planning on Jason being her new baby daddy."

"Only Liz got sick and now she's on the outside looking in." Johnny guessed.

"I don't know." Diane told him. "I haven't had time to get anyone else perspective but Jason's before he left. I do know that Carly in on the island. It is going to be hard for Sam to pitch the idea that this baby is Jason's if he is off married to another woman."

Johnny didn't speak right away. Some of the things Diane said were bouncing around in his head. Jason had married Elizabeth, Carly was on the island, and Sam was pregnant by Sonny. "When did Carly leave?" Johnny wanted to know.

"This morning." Diane passed along. The tone of his question let her know he was thinking about something. Often Jason didn't say much, so as his lawyer Diane had learned to listen to the pitch of his words to gauge his mood.

"Do you know when Elizabeth learned she was sick?" Johnny wanted to know.

"I don't. He came to see me today and gave me a list of things to do by midnight." Diane passed along.

Johnny was thinking that Carly's leaving just as Liz learned she was sick was odd. But he couldn't see how Liz being ill was good for Carly. Jason married to the petite brunette was the last thing Carly wanted. In fact she had spent a good portion of her time in Port Charles trying to keep Jason and Liz apart. It hadn't worked, but Carly never stopped trying.

"Where was Sam staying?" Johnny wanted to know.

"In penthouse four. She moved out this afternoon." Diane told Johnny.

"She was staying with Jason? Of course because the baby was being passed off as his. How did Carly take that?" Johnny needed to know.

"Not well. Jason threatened to ban her from the Towers, as she kept upsetting Sam." Diane shared. "Ms. McCall has a history of miscarriages."

"So Liz gets told she is sick today; Carly leaves for the island today; and Sam moves out of Jason's penthouse today." Johnny said slowly. "That's a lot of activity." He was quiet for a bit. "Who are Carly's and Sam's guards?"

"Max guards Carly and Hank is with Sam." Diane passed along.

"Sal will be guarding you." Johnny told the lawyer. Jason wanted her protected. "Max is gone, but Hank will still be here. Where did Sam move to?"

"Greystone." Diane said with a grin.

"Really?" Johnny said shaking his head. "That man is dumber than a box of rocks. You don't know anything about Liz's illness?" Johnny asked again.

"She has a rare neurological disorder." Diane told him. "That was all Jason said. She was diagnosed at General Hospital."

"They wouldn't make a mistake." It was one of the leading hospitals in the country. Johnny dismissed that the illness was part of a bigger problem. However he suspected that Sonny was using Carly's absence, and now Jason's, to take the opportunity to do something really stupid. Unless Johnny was mistaken Sonny was about to try to switch wives. The fallout from that was going to be ugly. Sam more than likely didn't know things about the business, but Carly did. She would happily use that knowledge to try to stick it to Sonny. Something the mob boss knew, because she had done it before. Johnny had a feeling that his first night in Port Charles was going to be a really long one. He took the exit to downtown. "Where do you live Ms. Miller?"

"It's Diane." She said smiling.

"Diane." Johnny was looking forward to getting to know Jason's lawyer better.

"I have an apartment in the Metro Court Hotel." Diane informed Johnny. "It's where the Port Charles Hotel was once located."

"I'll drop you off." Johnny grinned. Then he had some calls to make before his meeting with Sonny.

* * *

><p>"I'm going out if you need anything just call one of the guards." Sonny told Sam as he slipped into his suit jacket. Johnny was waiting for him at the coffee shop office.<p>

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Sam said letting the blankets slip down a bit so that Sonny could get a good view of her chest. Best money she'd ever spent.

"I won't be too long." He said grinning. "When I get back we'll celebrate our engagement again."

"I can't wait." Sam wiggled her fingers as Sonny walked out of the bedroom. She counted to five hundred before getting out of bed and heading downstairs to Sonny's office. Jason kept his locked, but Sam was smiling wide when she turned the knob and discovered Sonny did not. Carefully she began a search of the papers on his desk. From here she would look for a safe. Hopefully she'd find something useful.

* * *

><p>Lucky was whistling as he walked into his father's club. According to the gossip at the hospital a very upset Elizabeth was seen leaving Patrick Drake's office. That meant his news had indeed been delivered. Not going straight to Liz's apartment after Nikolas docked his boat was the hardest part of the day. He just bet she was curled up on the bed crying. Wondering why this had happened to her. The mental image made Lucky grin.<p>

In six days he would ride in and play the white knight.

The best part was that his source said Jason had an appointment with Sam right around the time Elizabeth was in the hospital. Which meant she got to see the enforcer with his family.

Lucky wasn't as dim as everyone thought. He knew that Liz had a thing for Morgan. You would think the fact that he hadn't once done anything to encourage her would be hint enough that he wasn't interested. Having Jason occupied with his soon to be born child helped Lucky even more. If Morgan was single Liz might go to him for help, maybe going so far as to ask him to take Cameron, but not now.

Now when Lucky showed up she would be happy to listen. Even if she resisted his help when Em and Nik found out what Lucky was offering they would urge her to accept his proposal. It was a win all the way around. "Hey dad."

"Cowboy, you look like you're having a good night." Luke said cleaning some glasses.

"I am. I am one step closer to having everything I ever wanted." Lucky smiled at his dad.

"Is that right. You get wind of a score?" Luke could use an adventure.

"You could say that." Lucky came behind the bar and grabbed an apron. He liked working at the club, but once he married Elizabeth he wouldn't need to. The money from the hospital lawsuit would allow them to live the easy life.

"Feel like sharing?" Luke wanted to know.

"Not just yet. I don't want to jinx it. Trust me, when the time comes everyone is going to know." Lucky said slapping his dad on the back.

"That's my boy. Go big!" Luke encouraged his son to never go for the small payout. Always dream big. "Let's have a toast." Luke filled two shot glasses. "To success."

"Here, here." Lucky tapped the glass and downed the drink. Six days until he finally had the woman that was meant to be his.

* * *

><p>"Find everything you need?" Sonny asked walking into the office.<p>

"Yup. Jason is very organized." Johnny pointed to the coffee pot and Sonny shook his head. "What do I need to know?" Johnny would see how the report the older man gave him matched up to what Hank passed along. Namely that Jason outed the baby's paternity in General Hospital, before walking away from a pissed off Sam.

Jason had left Johnny some very interesting reading materials. Namely that Sam McCall had a history of running cons around being pregnant. Those miscarriages that Diane mentioned were actually abortions. This little girl she was carrying would be the first baby brought to term. Only Jason suspected that something was going to go wrong. The blonde mob boss suspected that Sam was going to find a way to make sure this baby didn't survive either.

The report had been very thorough including the several outstanding warrants that Sam had issued under aliases. Florida, and Ontario were the ones that immediately caught Johnny's eye. Those were for murder. She had killed two of the very rich men she married and made off with a hefty amount of life insurance. He was guessing that money was gone, otherwise this grift wouldn't be necessary. Johnny would try to find a way to use this information, and what Hank passed along, to his advantage.

"I'm going out of town tomorrow, so you'll be in charge for a while." Sonny informed Johnny.

"Jason didn't mention you taking a trip." Johnny took a seat behind the desk. He just bet Sonny was going to the Dominican Republic.

"He didn't give me a chance to tell him." Sonny lied. He would use Jason's hasty departure to his advantage. "Did he tell you where he was going?"

"No, and I didn't ask. I figured you knew." Johnny lied. "How long will you be gone?"

"No longer than two months." Sonny answered. He might need to return sooner because once Carly had her accident he would be needed to take custody of the boys. Or maybe he would just have Leticia bring them to the Dominican Republic. They could start getting to know their stepmother. Maybe Sonny would make Carly's death look like a suicide. Like she couldn't live after he left her. "Jason should be back by then." Sonny added making it sound like he had more information than he did. He was only mildly curious what Jason was up to, but the fact that Johnny didn't know either made Sonny feel better.

"Will I be able to reach you if I need you?" Johnny asked Sonny.

"On my cell phone." Sonny answered anxious to get back to Sam.

"Have a nice trip." Johnny said standing again. "Who are you taking with you? In terms of guards?"

"Ritchie and Hank." Sonny said wrapping up the meeting.

"Safe travels." Johnny grinned.

"Enjoy the summer." Sonny said before heading out.

Alone in the office Johnny picked up the phone and called Bernie. "I need you to execute Jason's emergency plan." Getting the response of absolutely Johnny hung up the phone. By this time tomorrow all of Jason's assets would be in different bank accounts. His material holdings would be "sold" from one dummy company to a second one. Jason kept everything he owned separate from Sonny's holdings in case something like this became necessary. Johnny had a feeling Sonny's house of cards was about to come tumbling down, and he wouldn't be allowed to take anyone with him. Using his cell phone he sent the word 'beta' to Jason letting his friend know what he had done. Now all Johnny had to do was sit back and wait for more information.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

The Quartermaine jet landed in Zurich at almost one p.m. local time. Everyone trooped off the plane and headed to customs where their passports were stamped, and they were welcomed to the country. The guys had to provide paperwork for their firearms, but that didn't take long. Francis was waiting when they walked into the terminal and the first thing he did was give Elizabeth a big hug. "The cars are waiting." He said when he finally let her go.

"Thank you." Jason said shaking his friend's hand. "Where are we staying?"

"At the house." Francis grinned at Jason's surprise. "The last owner was a bit paranoid." That was something he learned from the realtor. "The house is beyond secure." Nothing had to be done to make the security better.

"Why is it for rent?" Jason wanted to know. Generally if you spent that much time and money making a compound safe you didn't leave it.

"The owner was gunned down leaving a restaurant in Munich. His widow moved to Beverly Hills." Francis explained. No security was foolproof. "I had the place baby proofed this morning."

"Thank you Francis." Elizabeth said as they got in the car. Jason strapped Cam into his car seat.

"You're welcome kid." He was driving because Jason had no idea where they were going. "How are you feeling?" He was going to be brought up to speed at the house.

"Tired." Elizabeth answered. Jason didn't let her or Cameron sleep for the entire flight. So today would most likely see them turning in early.

"Jet lag is never fun." Francis was looking her over in the mirror. She didn't look sick, which somehow made this worse. "You can rest at the house. There is currently no staff, I figured you guys would handle that."

"We can do that in a few days. Elizabeth doesn't have to go to the clinic until later in the week." Jason buckled up and Francis drove off. As they left the airport he sent a text to Johnny letting his friend know he would call him at some point today. If Johnny took the step of moving everything then something had happened.

"This is the clinic." Francis took them by knowing Jason would want the location of the hospital. "It's a twenty minute drive in heavy traffic, you can cut that in half when the roads are empty. The Swiss are not overly preoccupied with sticking to the speed limit. I mapped out a route that didn't have many turns." Francis didn't know if nausea was going to be an issue.

"Did you run Devlin?" Jason wanted to know looking at the brick building.

"I did. He's considered to be one of the best in the world." Francis passed along. "No criminal record since college. He's English, divorced twice, no kids. He lives west of the city. I can't get the names of the other patients in the study."

"I doubt they will be an issue." Jason looked in the rearview mirror and noticed Elizabeth looking out the window. Her quiet mood didn't surprise him, he guessed with them landing in Switzerland her diagnosis became much more of a fact. He was going to do his best to keep her spirits up. "Since you don't have to go to the clinic right away I thought we'd do some sightseeing."

"That would be nice." Elizabeth gave him a small smile. "It's too bad Cameron is too young to have any real memories of this trip."

"If you get a sizeable break Italy is just a short flight away." Francis hoped that would make his young friend smile for real.

"I'm sure we can go even if it's just for a few days." Jason added.

"That would great." Elizabeth got that they were trying to make her feel better. Right now it just wasn't going to happen. At some point she would find her fighting spirit, but right now she just terrified.

"Who came with Milo?" Francis would give her some space.

"Cody Paul, and Georgie Jones." Jason told Francis.

"That's Georgie? The last time I saw her she was a lot smaller. How old is she?" Francis knew Jason wouldn't bring a minor without parental permission. And there was no way Mac would let the young woman leave Port Charles with an alleged mobster.

"Nineteen." Jason grinned at Francis. "She told Mac a friend invited her to Europe. She's here to watch Cameron." Jason would make sure she got plenty of free time to explore.

"Cody has a good reputation." Francis kept abreast of who was who. Even not working the last few years didn't mean you were fully out. As being in Switzerland proved.

"I trust him." Jason told Francis. "He knows that you are in charge of security. He and Milo are with Georgie and Cameron."

"Good." Francis wasn't going to let anyone else watch Elizabeth. "This is it."

The stone wall appeared first. Then the wrought iron gate, with intercom and cameras. The drive intersected a large expanse of trees before they turned and drove past a guest house and a large front yard before coming to the main house.

"It's beautiful." Elizabeth said smiling at the house. She had expected some type of fortress, but it looked like a regular house. A large house. "Thank you Jason."

"Diane picked it." Jason was just happy Elizabeth liked it.

"Please tell her thank you." Elizabeth said as the other cars pulled up.

"Let's go inside and have a look around." Jason suggested. "I'll carry Cam."

The group walked up the stone steps and Elizabeth noted the large stone patios that were on both sides. They would be wonderful places to sit out at night, assuming the weather was nice. She had no idea what late spring in Switzerland was like. Today it was nice and mild.

The interior continued the Italian feel that she got from the outside. "Is the entire house furnished?" Elizabeth asked as they walked into the front room that opened onto one of the terraces.

"Yeah, most of the rooms are in this style." Francis informed her.

"We can replace anything you don't like." Jason told her. They could store the original furnishings.

"No, I like it. The Mediterranean feel works well with the house." Elizabeth was looking forward to lounging on the chaises, and using the large fireplace. "I'll explore downstairs later, right now we should pick bedrooms." That way everyone could get settled.

"Cody and Milo are bringing in the luggage." Jason should go out and help but he didn't want Elizabeth out of his sight. He looked at Francis. "We will need more guys." If nothing else they needed guys to secure the property.

"I already reached out to some guys I know. Independent contractors. You can trust them." Francis promised.

Jason just nodded. Francis would be careful about who he allowed around Elizabeth and Cameron.

Coming out into the hall Georgie, Milo, and Cody were waiting. The small group followed Francis up. "The house doesn't have wings like a typical mansion, but the bedrooms are on two separate sides of the house. Three on the east side including the master suite, and four on west. They are all soundproofed. I took the liberty of ordering baby furniture. I warned the store it might be coming back." He grinned.

"I'm sure its fine Francis." Elizabeth said placing a hand on her friends arm. "Thank you for thinking of Cam."

"You're welcome kid." Francis was worried about how flat she sounded. Depression wouldn't be surprising after a terminal diagnosis, but a positive mindset would help her fight. "Let's have a look."

"Well go fight over the rooms on the west side of the house." Cody wanted to give them some space.

"I already claimed one room." Francis let them know. "Let Georgie pick first." He told the guys before looking at the brunette. "If you prefer the room I'm in just move my bags. I haven't unpacked yet."

"I'm sure the remaining rooms are fine." Georgie didn't need anything fancy.

Jason and Francis followed Elizabeth down the hall. "I like that the halls are carpeted." She wouldn't have to worry so much about Cameron slipping on the marble. The main hall wasn't carpeted so she would have to watch him downstairs. He wasn't walking on his own just yet, but he was trying.

"This is Cameron's room." Francis had picked the smallest of the three rooms on this side of the house, but it was still a good size.

"Francis, it's lovely." Elizabeth smiled stepping into the space. A crib, dresser, changing table, and rocking chair were in the room. So was a bookshelf, waiting to be filled up. The dark brown furnishings were a good complement to the mocha cream walls. Elizabeth noticed that all the walls were painted in earth tones adding to the relaxed flow. "He'll be happy here." She noted that Francis had even remembered to get a monitor.

"What do you think buddy?" Jason asked Cameron as he looked around the room. The little boy grinned. "I think he likes it."

"The room opens out onto the terrace, so I had a childproof lock put on the French doors." Francis told them. Not that Cameron was tall enough to reach the knob.

"Thanks." Jason told his friend. "How about we check out the master?"

"Okay." Elizabeth headed down the hall. Opening the doors she had to smile. "Francis it's lovely." These walls were an extremely pale blue. Like Cameron's room the furniture was dark wood, but more ornate. The bed was huge and like downstairs there were chaise lounges to sink into. Another fireplace dominated one wall. She saw the door to the bathroom and would examine that later, same with the closet.

What drew her immediate attention was the terrace. "Oh." She said softly as they stepped outside.

"Lake Zurich." Jason told her looking out at the water.

"There's a roof top deck, fully furnished with an outdoor kitchen, the view from up there is breath taking. There's a fence so Cameron will be safe up there." Francis told them.

"What do you think?" Jason asked Elizabeth. He looked over and saw her shoulders shaking. "Can you take Cameron?" Jason asked Francis softly.

"Sure thing. I'll track down Georgie." Francis figured the little guy would be more comfortable with someone he knew well.

"Thanks." Jason waited until he heard the bedroom door close. Without a word he walked over and wrapped Elizabeth in his arms.

"I'm dying." She said clutching him tight. "I've always wanted to travel outside the United States. To see Europe, and to be with you. All my dreams are coming true and I can't enjoy it because I'm dying." She sobbed.

There was nothing Jason could say to make this situation better, so he didn't even try. Instead he held Elizabeth tight and let her grieve.

"Feel better?" He asked when her tears stopped.

"Yes, thank you." Elizabeth took a deep breath in and let it out slow. She started to apologize for the tears but stopped herself. If there was a reason to cry this was it. "I need to make a phone call." Elizabeth had put her purse down in the bedroom.

"Do you want me to step out?" He asked her not really wanting to leave.

"No. Actually I need to ask you something before I make my call." If he said no then the call wouldn't even be necessary.

"Okay." Jason would give her anything he could.

"Do you want to share a room with me?" Elizabeth needed to know. "I'm not trying to trade sex for all this." She wanted to be clear. "I'd really like to be with you." She finished quietly.

"I'd like to be with you too." Jason said just as quietly.

That made Elizabeth smile. "I'm going to call Patrick and make sure it's okay." Sex involved the exchange of bodily fluids and that was her concern. She was pretty sure it was fine, but she wouldn't risk Jason's health.

He sat on the bench at the foot of the bed and patted the space next to him. When she sat he took her hand in his.

Elizabeth called the main office and was transferred to Patrick. "Hi Dr. Drake it's Elizabeth Webber."

"Elizabeth how are you?" Patrick had spent a lot of time thinking about her.

"Good. We are in Switzerland." She told him.

"That's fast." Patrick was impressed. Jason was doing all he could to help his friend.

"Yes. I go to the clinic at the end of the week. I was wondering something." Elizabeth could feel herself blushing. "Is it okay to have sex? I can't pass this to someone else can I?"

Patrick grinned and managed to catch himself before he laughed. "From all my research over the past two days I would say sex is fine. You'll want to use protection because a pregnancy now would not be advisable. But this is not an infection you can pass to anyone else. If it will make you feel better I can call Dr. Devlin and ask him." More than likely the Dr. would call him back faster than Elizabeth.

"I would feel better." Elizabeth just wanted to be sure.

"Let me call him now. I'll call you back at this number when I hear from him." Patrick offered.

"Thank you Dr. Drake." Elizabeth ended the call and looked at Jason. "Patrick is going to check with Dr. Devlin. I'm on birth control, but we should probably use condoms too. Just to be on the safe side."

Jason nodded. "I'll need to go out then."

"We may need to do shopping anyway. I'm sure Francis got the basics, but we'll need more groceries and I need things for Cameron." Elizabeth just needed a bit of normal.

"I'll go find the gang, do you want to talk to them before or after we shop?" Jason wanted to know.

"After." If they talked now she'd end up crying again. "I'm going to go wash my face, get changed, and then we can go." Elizabeth stood up.

"I'll get changed down the hall and meet you downstairs." Jason said standing as well. Leaning down he gave her a soft kiss. "Take your time." Elizabeth nodded before walking into the bath, after she was gone from his sight Jason headed out to find everyone else.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"So how do we shop here?" Elizabeth asked feeling every bit the ignorant American.

"Well." Francis answered from behind the steering wheel. "It's just like the US. There are three options open to you. Supermarkets, farmer's markets, and artisan shops. There are more artisan shops than in the States. Cheese, butcher shops, bakeries, and bread shops. Since its past lunch I would recommend you skip the farmer's markets. Those are best in the morning." Shopping here was like shopping in Italy.

"I think a supermarket for now. I'd like see the farmer's markets. Maybe we can go in the morning?" She suggested.

"I would recommend this weekend." Francis told his young friend. "Tomorrow you will feel the full effect of the jet lag. The next couple of days will be good for some sightseeing." He was going to do his part to keep her spirits up. "I can take you to one of the local chocolatiers."

Elizabeth smiled wide at that. "I would like that. Jason will you come with us?"

"Yup." He was happy to see her perk up some. "Where can Elizabeth get some art supplies?"

"Near the University there are several art suppliers. We can go there whenever you want to." Francis told Jason.

"I'm not sure how much time I'll have for painting." Elizabeth had no idea what being in this clinical study was going to involve.

"We'll only pick up a few things then." Jason suggested. He wanted her to have some supplies. Art might be a way for her to express herself. To get out her anger and pain when she couldn't find the words.

Elizabeth nodded. "So what are the supermarkets here?" Maybe they could pick up a travel guide so she wouldn't have to ask so many questions.

"The big chains are Coop, which I know about from Italy, and Migros." Francis explained. "Not only can you get groceries at both, but you can get housewares and such as well."

"Like the supermarket back home." Elizabeth liked that. Less stops to make. "Let's go to Coop since you are familiar with them. We can try the other store another day." Elizabeth decided.

"Sounds good." Francis responded changing lanes so they could go to the right area.

* * *

><p>Since they didn't make a list, Jason decided that everyone should grab a cart and shop for whatever they wanted. Georgie opted to stick with Elizabeth, Jason, and Francis so she could learn what things Cameron needed. As his nanny for the summer she would be responsible for keeping his supplies stocked. Jason told the younger woman that tomorrow he would have a credit card for her to use. It was easier than dealing with a bunch of receipts.<p>

They shopped for the baby first. Elizabeth needed some help with translating, and Georgie was thinking that she was going to have to shop with Milo. Most items could be picked using the picture on the label but some could not. From the baby aisle they hit the fresh fruit and vegetable section which had a bountiful selection, they bumped into Milo who decided to simply follow them from that point on. Cody they met up with at the butcher case, where Jason placed their order in fluent Italian which was the butcher's native language.

"Most people do speak English." Francis let her know. Zurich was a tourist destination so many citizens spoke multiple languages.

"Good to know." Elizabeth had to force herself to focus on what her friend was saying. Jason speaking Italian was sexy.

"How are we dividing up the chores?" Cody asked, because he decided to just stay with the group too.

"I guess we'll need to make a chart." Elizabeth suggested.

"We can discuss that back at the house." He was planning on getting some staff. Not a lot, and not live in, but enough to make things easier. He didn't want Elizabeth cleaning nor did he want her feeling guilty because everyone else was and she wasn't.

"I'll take the meals until then." Francis offered. He enjoyed cooking.

"I'll split them with you." Milo offered because he also enjoyed cooking.

"I can do clean up." Cody wasn't the greatest cook and he wanted to pull his weight.

"We'll sit down at the house and figure it out." Jason repeated before Elizabeth volunteered to do something.

"Georgie do you speak Italian?" Elizabeth wanted to look at some items without all the guys hovering. "Or German?" Those seemed to be the predominant languages in the store.

"I speak Spanish, but it's a romance language so I can probably figure out what the labels say if they are in Italian." Georgie grinned.

"You guys stay here." Elizabeth said before motioning Georgie forward.

"Thanks." Georgie smiled. "I was trying to figure out how to shop for this without the guys." She said looking at the shelves stocked with feminine hygiene products. "I'm pretty certain they know how a woman's body works, but I'd rather not have them looking over my shoulder while I pick out what I need."

Elizabeth laughed. "I know. If I had more time I would have stocked up in the states." Which made her laugh harder. "Can you imagine the look on the face of the customs agent?"

Georgie started laughing too. "Madame why do you have a suitcase full of these products?"

Elizabeth looked down the aisle and the perplexed expression on Jason's face made her laugh harder still. "The guys think we are crazy." But it felt good to laugh.

"We are women, they will just add this to the list of things they don't understand about us. Come on I'll help you find what you need then I'll grab some supplies for myself. I need to hit the pharmacy aisle as well, because I wasn't sure what I could bring. Without Motrin I may kill one of the guys." Georgie said wiping her eyes.

They all hit the health and beauty section since flying with liquids wasn't the easiest thing these days. It was just easier to get all your personal supplies when you landed if possible. The final stop was to grab some beer, Francis also grabbed some charcoal thinking it would be a good night to grill. With everything paid for they loaded up the car Milo was driving.

"You guys take everything back, we have another stop to make." Jason instructed. Back in the car he looked at Francis. "Sprungli." Was all he said as the older man grinned.

Francis drove for a few moments before parking again. He opened Elizabeth's door while Jason got Cameron. Curious but not wanting to pepper the guys with questions she followed them to a store front. Francis was blocking her view of the main window but the second he opened the door she knew why they had come. "Chocolate."

"I thought we'd try here first. There are several other high end shops to visit. Most give tours." Jason explained. He'd be sure to book a private one for them.

The main display case beckoned and Elizabeth simply took in all the offerings. The labels were in German so she didn't know what she was looking at. But it was still delightful.

"Hallo." The clerk came over to offer assistance.

"Hello." Elizabeth said smiling.

"I speak English." The young lady said smiling. Her accent was perfect.

"Thank you." Elizabeth replied. "Truffles?" She guessed based on the shape of the goods as she pointed to the case.

"Yes. Would you like to sample some?" The clerk offered.

"We may never leave." Elizabeth said smiling wider.

"After a certain amount they are going to charge you." Francis said chuckling. Elizabeth was going to enjoy the chocolate selection the city had to offer.

"I won't be greedy." Elizabeth told her friend. "What would you recommend?"

"A truffle du jour. We make them fresh daily." The young woman removed one for them case. "Today we made dark chocolate with a raspberry cream filling."

"Danke." Elizabeth said taking the treat and popping it into her mouth.

"Very good." The young woman commented. "Most people bite the truffle. Not many know it is meant to be eaten in one bite."

"Mmm." Elizabeth closed her eyes as the flavors exploded in her mouth. "So good." She said smiling. The guys were smiling too.

"We will take a box." Jason placed the order. "Also a Grand Cru." Which would give Elizabeth a selection of the treats to try. And enough to share because he knew she would want to.

"Very good." The clerk began boxing the items up.

"I need to call Johnny." Jason thought this would be a good time.

"I'll take Cameron." Elizabeth hadn't gotten to hold him since they left the plane. She wanted to hold him as much as she could because there was going to be a day when she couldn't. Pushing those thoughts aside Elizabeth smiled at her son who smiled back.

Jason tore himself away and went to stand by the car. "What happened?" He asked when Johnny answered.

"Hello to you too." Johnny said being smart. "Sonny is planning on getting a divorce."

"Really?" Jason just shook his head. "When?"

"He has an appointment with the magistrate tomorrow in the Dominican Republic. He also has another appointment three days from now to get married." Johnny passed along. It hadn't taken much digging to get the info. Their tech guy in South America was really good. Until Johnny had a handle on the situation he didn't want anyone in Port Charles to know what was going on.

"Has he left yet?" Jason wasn't going to try to talk Sonny out of this. That wouldn't work, but he couldn't be allowed to marry Sam. That would be a guaranteed disaster. There was no way she wouldn't try throwing her weight around, and with as many outstanding warrants as she had it would only be a matter of time before someone turned her in. The cops would take that opportunity to investigate the organization.

"Wheels went up thirty minutes ago. He checked in with Max before leaving." Johnny passed along. "Lots of questions about Carly's movements." Johnny hadn't even had to call to find that out. Max had called because the questions concerned him.

Jason had worked with Sonny long enough to know how the older man thought. He also knew how Carly thought. She wasn't going to go quietly, something Sonny would know. The fastest way for Carly to hurt Sonny would be to blab about the business. While he didn't think she would talk the police. She might talk to a competitor. Her time with Alcazar proved that much. It was after Carly remarried Sonny that Jason separated his assets from his partner's.

"Did you read the file I left you?" Jason asked his friend.

"I did. Ms. McCall has been busy." Johnny noted. She wasn't even thirty-five yet, so her list of grifts was impressive.

"One of those warrants is from Interpol." Jason pointed out. Sam had committed crimes in several countries.

"Does she have any information on the organization?" Johnny needed to know.

"Not from me. Anything she knows would be from Sonny." Jason had been careful, never bringing anything home while she stayed there. He also had his files moved out of the penthouse before she arrived. "Since he is with her Sonny will be picked up too." Which might be a good thing. If he was arranging an accident for Carly, like Jason suspected, then he needed it to occur after the divorce was final. Which would take twenty-four hours. So he couldn't make the call until then.

"When do you want them picked up?" Johnny had a contact he could call.

"After Sonny signs the divorce paperwork. While he's walking out of the courthouse would be best. I'm sure Sam will be with him. If not she can be picked up at the same time." Jason gave the order. "They will not hold him for more than a day, and after they let him go Sonny will be ordered to leave the island. Sam they will keep." Which would get her out of their hair.

"Can Sonny do a day behind bars?" Johnny knew the older man was claustrophobic.

"Considering I'm pretty sure he is planning on killing the mother of his children this is the least he deserves." Jason said shaking his head.

"How is Elizabeth?" Johnny shifted gears.

"Scared." Jason told his friend. "But holding it together." Which didn't surprise him. "We go see the doctor at the end of the week. I will make sure you get an update. I have no idea how long I'll be here, will you be able to handle Sonny when he returns to Port Charles?"

"I will." Johnny didn't want Jason worried about anything but Liz. "Sonny has a tail."

"Another family?" Jason hadn't expected that.

"Private investigator." Johnny was grinning. "A good one too. But not as good as our guys. I have no idea if Sonny has spotted him yet."

"That has to be Carly." Jason grinned. "I'm guessing she knows the baby is his. News must have moved faster than I thought." Jason was also guessing that Carly had no clue Sonny was planning on divorcing her in the next few days. There is no way she would have left Port Charles if she did. "Has anyone noticed Elizabeth is not around?"

"No, but Emily was overheard saying she planned on going by the apartment. She has been calling Liz, and not getting any calls back. Apparently your sister and Liz had a bit of a falling out. Not sure why." Johnny passed along.

"I'm guessing Lucky Spencer." Jason wasn't going to get in the middle of that. His girl had her phone which meant she got the calls. She would call Emily when she was ready to talk to her. Now that he knew there was an issue he would avoid his sister's calls for now as well.

"That loser still chasing Liz?" Johnny asked shaking his head. He had damn near fallen out of his chair when Jason said the Spencer boy was alive during his last visit to South America.

"Yup. Did you meet Diane?" Jason wanted to know.

"I did. Jason, why did you not tell me how sexy your lawyer is?" Johnny asked thinking of the red head.

"Diane?" Jason didn't see her that way. "Don't piss her off Johnny. She's the best attorney around."

"I never leave the ladies with anything but a smile Jason." Johnny bragged. Although he was no longer the player he used to be. He was too old for that lifestyle to still be appealing.

"Too much information Johnny." Jason said as Elizabeth and Francis came out of the shop. She was smiling and he had too as well. "I have to go. Send me an update." He meant about Sonny.

"That goes both ways." Johnny wanted to be kept in the loop about Liz. As soon as he could, he would fly over and visit. Unfortunately that would not be any time in the near future. But once he was sure Sonny had learned his lesson, he could leave.

"Yup." Jason said before ending the call. "Ready to go home?"

"I am." Elizabeth knew it was time to tell everyone else why they were really here.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Everyone met in the formal living room. Elizabeth and Jason were the last ones to come down. She put Cameron down on the floor with a few of his toys that she had packed for the trip. Upstairs she and Jason had spoken briefly about what she was going to say. Elizabeth wanted to be the one to tell everyone why they were here, but she wasn't sure she could say the words.

The gang was sitting on the couches so Elizabeth stood in front of the fireplace where everyone could see her. "Yesterday I found out that I have a terminal illness." She had to say it quickly, otherwise she wouldn't say it at all.

"Oh my god!" Georgie said stunned as her eyes filled with tears. Liz was like her sister, and Georgie didn't want to believe what she was hearing.

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "The doctor said one to three years." She could see the shock on everyone's faces. "There is a clinical trial here in Zurich, that Dr. Drake was able to get me into. I go see the doctor at the end of the week. I've never heard of the disease I have, so I can't answer any questions at the moment. Probably later this week. Thank you for coming with me. Especially you Georgie. Knowing Cameron is being cared for will help a lot." Elizabeth's voice was shaking so turned to Jason because she just couldn't say anything else.

He came and stood next to her. "Cody and Milo you will be with Georgie and Cameron." Both guards nodded trying to process what they had been told. Both knew Elizabeth well because she was Jason's friend. "Georgie we will have a better idea of what we need from you after we meet with the doctor. I will make sure you have time to see Switzerland while you are here."

"I'm here to work." Georgie told him wiping her eyes. "Sightseeing is secondary. Whatever I can do to help I will." The younger brunette promised.

Elizabeth cleared her throat before starting again. "Thank you Georgie. I'd like to see some of Zurich, and further out if possible. There may also be a trip to Italy in the next few weeks. I'd like to see as much as I can with Cameron, so you'll be with us a lot. I expect that you'll have most nights off."

"You won't be restricted to the house, but I would feel better if you took one of the guys with you when you leave the grounds even if Cameron is home." Jason requested of the younger woman.

"Okay." Georgie would do as Jason asked because he didn't need to worry about her. He needed to focus on Elizabeth.

"Like Jason said we'll have a better idea of what we are facing after meeting with Dr. Devlin. I'm hoping that it won't be too bad at first." Elizabeth figured the drugs would probably have some side effects. "At some point we will probably be hiring a nurse so staff changes are coming. Hopefully this won't be too much for everyone to deal with." She finished quietly.

"Don't worry about how this affects us." Francis told his friend. He was still reeling from the one to three years part. He hadn't expected such a short time frame. "You just focus on doing what the doctors want."

"I'm getting a housekeeper." Jason told everyone. "Until they are hired we all need to pitch in and keep the house clean. Except Elizabeth."

"I can help Jason." Elizabeth protested. "Right now I'm good."

"Jason's right." Cody backed up his boss. "Even though you are fine right now, you have a big fight ahead of you, so cleaning the house isn't something you need to worry about. Jason you should look into spas in the area. There are a lot of studies that say those types of treatments are good for folks battling long term illnesses."

"That's a good idea." Jason smiled. "You can go with Georgie." He knew his girl would enjoy it more with a friend.

"Okay." Elizabeth wasn't going to argue. Jason liked being able to fix problems for the people he loved, not being able to fix this had to be killing him.

"Is there anything at all we can do?" Milo wanted to know.

"Not at the moment." Elizabeth answered shaking her head for emphasis.

"I don't want Sonny to have any information about this. We may not be able to keep the fact that we are here a secret." Jason was a member of the Quartermaine family, which might bring press coverage.

"My dad can make sure our name stays out of the press." Milo told his boss. Maximus had a lot of pull across Europe. "Let me know if you want me to call him."

"I will. Francis is going to be in charge of security. He will also be with Elizabeth." Jason told the guys. "He is bringing in a crew to secure the grounds." Cody and Milo needed to know that.

"I'd like to not dwell on the fact that I'm sick. I know at some point its going to become obvious. But for now I'd like try to keep things as close to normal as possible." Which made her laugh. She was married and living in Europe, so normal had already been left behind. "So Francis are you cooking dinner tonight?"

"I am." Francis would let it go for now. Later he would check in with Jason. While the younger blonde was supporting Elizabeth, they would need to support him. "I'm going to grill some pork chops and some vegetables." Something simple.

"I'll put the beer in the refrigerator." Cody just needed some space.

"Jason bought a box of chocolate for us to share after dinner." Elizabeth told everyone who was left.

"Sounds good. I'm going to go prep." Francis said standing. He was going to do his best to respect Liz's wishes, but it was going to be hard.

"I'll help." Milo was in the same space as Cody.

"Want to go for a walk and explore the grounds some?" Jason asked Elizabeth.

"That sounds good." Elizabeth was feeling a bit exposed.

"I'll stay here with Cameron. It's time for him to eat right?" Georgie said looking at the clock. She was going to take excellent care of the little boy, so that Liz wouldn't worry.

"I gave him a snack in the car, so he might not be that hungry." Elizabeth figured over the next few days Cameron would get back to his normal feeding schedule. Even though Patrick said she couldn't pass this to another person, she was glad her milk hadn't come in enough to breastfeed. On the slight chance the doctor was wrong.

"We'll go hang out with the guys." Georgie said picking the little boy up from the floor. "Come on Cam." She said before heading further into the house.

"Let's go." Jason said holding out his hand.

* * *

><p>They walked for a bit, hand in hand, not saying a word. Elizabeth took in all the features of the grounds. Large trees, and grassy expanses. There was a gazebo which she hadn't spotted from the master suite terrace, but honestly she hadn't seen much after spying the water. Before the summer was out she wanted to come out and have a picnic. "How long are we staying here?" Elizabeth wanted to know.<p>

"As long as necessary." Jason told her. He would throw as much money at the owner as was needed to get the lease extended.

"I'd like to be buried next to my Gram." Elizabeth said out of the blue.

"Baby, we are a long way from that." Jason simply couldn't think about that right now.

"Okay." Elizabeth backed away from that topic. She would write her wishes down, and fax them to Diane. She wasn't thinking the worst but the fact that some people got less than a year weighed heavy on her mind. If that was going to be her she needed to have everything in place. "Can you take a boat out on the lake?"

"Yes, you can also swim in the lake." Jason told her. "Would you like to go out?"

"I would, yes. Maybe we could make a day of it." Elizabeth would love that. She hadn't been out on the water in ages. "Did you pack your travel guide about Switzerland?"

"No." Jason shook his head. "I didn't pack anything from the penthouse." He shared. "Everything I brought with me was purchased just before we left. If I had stayed in my apartment with Sam long enough to pack I would have probably ended up killing her. I had to keep telling myself she was pregnant while we were living together."

"Can I ask you why you agreed to lie for Sonny? I get that it was to protect Carly, but why did you have to say the baby was yours?" Elizabeth needed to know.

"Did that hurt you?" Jason hadn't really considered that.

"No." Elizabeth didn't want him feeling guilty. "We weren't together, even though I wanted us to be. The fact that we weren't is just as much my fault as yours. I was too afraid to admit I was attracted to you after Lucky died. So you having a baby with another woman didn't hurt. I was jealous though." She said smiling. "Really jealous."

"I know the feeling." Jason admitted grinning. "I was jealous of Zander." He told her. "I would see you around Port Charles and your tummy would be a bit bigger each time and I told myself if I wasn't such a coward you could be having my baby. I lied about the baby being mine because I didn't have anything else in my life to keep me from doing so." He wondered if that made sense. "If Sam's baby was mine then no one got hurt. The only problem was the baby wasn't mine, and that was eventually going to come to light. There was no way Sonny wasn't going to want to claim that child. His ego would demand that everyone know he had gotten Sam pregnant. It wasn't until Sam started telling everyone else the baby was mine that I understood just how big of a mess I had on my hands."

"What happens when Carly finds out?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"I'm pretty sure she already knows. I have no clue how she found out though." Earlier Jason thought she learned about the baby because of what he said at the hospital, but thinking on when she left that couldn't be the case. She knew before Sam's appointment. What Jason couldn't figure out was why she didn't come yell at him, which is what he would expect her to do. "She has a private investigator following Sonny."

"A divorce between them will be ugly." Elizabeth predicted.

"Extremely." Jason was already coming up with a plan for after they prevented Carly's accident from taking place. With her still alive she could take her soon to be ex-husband to court. If Sonny was busy fighting off Carly then he wouldn't irritate Johnny. Jason just needed Carly to not go off half-cocked before he got everything set up.

Elizabeth's phone rang. She pulled it out, looked at the Id screen and rejected the call. "I would like to pick up a travel guide tomorrow."

"There are computers in the house." Jason told her. He was guessing that was his sister. "Unless you want something to read at bedtime."

"Reading at night keeps me awake." Elizabeth shared. "I want to make a list of things I'd like to see. So I will go on the computer tonight and start seeing what is in the area."

"If the doctor doesn't need you here, would you like to go to Italy next week?" Jason offered.

"Just like that?" Elizabeth laughed.

"Just like that." He answered.

"Okay. Don't tell me where. Surprise me." Elizabeth requested.

"I can do that." Jason leaned in and kissed her. It was supposed to be short, but when she opened for him he took the invitation.

Elizabeth moaned and moved closer so that they touched the entire lengths of their bodies. When Jason pulled back so they could breathe she gave him a lopsided grin. "You are good at that."

"You too." He smiled holding her close. "We are going to have to do that again."

"You will get no complaint from me." Elizabeth looked up. "Francis is waving from the roof."

Jason turned and waved back. "I'm guessing he's ready to start cooking. We should head back."

"Okay." Elizabeth took off her shoes. "I want to feel the grass on my feet." She told him.

Jason kissed her palm and they started back to the house.

* * *

><p>Emily left another voicemail message for Elizabeth before hanging up. "She's still not answering."<p>

"You said she was angry." Nikolas reminded his girlfriend. They were having lunch at Kelly's. "Give her a few days."

"I told you my mom said Elizabeth was upset about something." Emily said exhaling forcefully. "You know how Liz is. If something is wrong she will pull in and not tell anyone. I'm worried about Cameron."

"Emily, if something was wrong with Cameron she wouldn't be hiding in her apartment. She'd be doing everything she could to fix it." Nikolas pointed out.

"You're right." Emily said wondering why that hadn't occurred to her earlier. Elizabeth would go right to the person who could offer her the most help. She would go to Jason. Even if she thought Sam was having his baby, she would still ask Jason for help if Cameron needed it. After lunch she would go by his office and see if her brother could tell her what was going on with Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

After dinner Elizabeth went into the office to use Francis's laptop. Jason would make sure they visited everything she wanted to see. He also needed to plan their trip to Italy. Right now however he needed to talk with Johnny and figure out exactly what they were going to do about Sonny.

"O'Brien." Johnny was at the office.

"It's me." Jason was still on the rooftop deck.

"Me?" Johnny said leaning back in his chair. "Sorry don't know anyone by that name."

"Smartass." Jason replied laughing. "It's Jason."

"That me." Johnny grinned. "Have you called for your daily drama update?"

"Did something else happen?" Jason wanted to know.

"Not with Sonny. I called my contact, who it turns out has a contact in the Dominican Republic. Interpol is going to pick up Sonny as he leaves the courthouse. They already have eyes on him and Sam." Johnny passed along. "I have been assured that Sonny is going to be in custody at least overnight. I requested he be put in his own cell, we wouldn't want him to get shanked for demanding the top bunk. My contact said it is standard procedure for non-natives to be placed in their own cells."

"Good to know." Jason looked out on the water. "You should have Carly come home today."

"My calling her will not accomplish that." Johnny couldn't stand Carly, something he didn't bother to hide.

"I'll call her, and tell her she needs to go home. I'll tell her to behave." Jason could only hope she listened. It would just be easier to protect her in Port Charles. "Can you put Shawn on her?" He didn't know her at all, and might not want to strangle her.

"Things are quiet, so that won't be a problem. Should the boys come home?" Johnny wanted to know.

"No." Jason decided. If something went wrong he didn't want them to possibly see their mother hurt or killed. "Anything else?"

"Tell me what is wrong with Liz?" Johnny knew Jason said Friday, but he didn't want to wait that long.

"Subacute Sclerosing Panencephalitis." Jason told his friend. "An infection in her brain. Patrick said one to three years."

Johnny couldn't think of anything to say. "The trial will help her?" Was what he finally asked.

"We don't know." Jason was going to go for a run after he made all his calls. "I hope so."

"I've never even heard of that before." Johnny stated.

"It's really rare." Jason told his friend. "We will have more information on Friday. We may be in Italy next week." He wanted Johnny kept abreast of their movements.

"She's always wanted to go." Johnny said feeling a deep sorrow for what his friend was facing. He knew Jason would be with her every step of the way. "Let me know if there is anything I can do from this end. Other than pray."

"I will." Jason promised. "I'll ask her to call you, but she might not want to talk about it just yet."

"I totally understand. Keep me up to date." Johnny requested.

"I will. Charter a plane to bring Carly home. Send some guards down for the boys, and have Max come back to Port Charles." Jason had a suspicion it was Max that Sonny was going to tell to kill Carly. The big guard had proven to be blindly loyal to his boss. What his partner hadn't factored in was the huge crush Max was nursing for Carly. There was no way he would hurt her.

"Will do." A subdued Johnny agreed.

Jason hung up the phone and took a deep breath before calling Carly.

"Hey Jason." She had deliberately not called him figuring he was with Elizabeth. From what gossip Max was able to pick up Jason had left town on 'business'. He had left Port Charles yesterday like her. Sonny had also left town, today, but Carly didn't know why. She did know that Johnny was currently running things. "I've been meaning to call you."

"Are you busy?" He wanted to know.

"Nope. The boys are still napping and I'm enjoying the silence." Carly was just kicking back and relaxing.

"Somethings have happened and I need you to follow the instructions I'm about to give you." Jason told his friend. "You need to listen carefully and do exactly what I tell you to. I'm not in Port Charles and if you go off half-cocked I won't be able to help you."

"Jason." Carly smiled wide. "You are always there if I need you."

"Not this time Carly. This time you are going to be on your own. Shawn is going to be your guard, and he isn't going to put up with the crap you normally pull. So behave." Jason told Carly. "Johnny is not going to lift a finger to help you if you do something stupid and put yourself in danger."

That statement she couldn't dispute. Johnny would let her hang.

"I am not returning to Port Charles to help you. I have other priorities." Jason was really hoping Carly was listening. "Are you ready to listen?" This would be the only time they discussed this. His friend wasn't stupid, but she was impulsive with a quick temper.

"I'm ready." Carly was hearing something different in Jason's voice. He really wasn't going to help her if she disobeyed. While having him with Muffin kept Jason away from Sam, it also had the potential to keep him away from her as well. Not behaving now would push him away so she would. Once it came out that Liz was fine Jason would go back to how things were before.

"Tomorrow you're time." Jason started. "Sonny is going to divorce you."

"I don't think so." Carly said starting to stand up.

"Carly!" Jason barked across the line. "Shut up and listen."

She was taken aback for a moment, but sat back down. "Okay." Jason never yelled at her.

"Two days from now he is planning on marrying Sam." Jason told his friend.

"I'm just supposed to let that happen?" Carly could feel her temper fraying.

Jason just shook his head. He could feel her planning to do some stupid. Johnny would tell Shawn to do his best, but he would also tell the enforcer not to let Carly take him down with her. "At some point before Sonny gets married." Jason continued ignoring her question. "You are supposed to die."

Carly's eyes got wide. "What?" She asked stunned.

"You heard me." Jason told her. "Sonny can't have you pissed off and running around. The easiest way to ensure you don't do what you did with Alcazar is to make sure you can't talk to anyone. You aren't going to come back from the island alive. Or at least that is what Sonny is planning."

"What do I do?" Carly was ready to listen.

"You are going to leave the island. Max is probably getting instructions right now. Do exactly what he tells you. When you return to Port Charles listen to Shawn. The boys need to stay on the island, until this is handled."

"Alright." Carly had her share of battles with Sonny but this really wasn't a step she ever expected him to take. "Are you sure he is planning on killing me?"

"Almost one hundred percent." Jason knew this had to be shocking. And on some level hurt, but at least Carly was listening.

"How are you going to handle Sonny?" Carly wanted to know.

"You don't need that information." Jason was hoping that getting arrested would calm his friend down. But knowing Sonny it wouldn't. His partner would probably think Carly had something to do with the arrest. If Johnny knew about the private investigator who was following Sonny, then most likely the older man did as well. Because he was also impulsive with a quick temper, like his soon to be ex-wife, Sonny tended to act first and think later. He would assume that the PI told Carly about the trip to the Dominican Republic. So when he returned to Port Charles he was going to want payback. "You just need to follow instructions."

"Okay." Carly was actually scared. "Anything else?"

"No, just keep it in the back of your mind that I'm not coming to help you if you screw up." Jason repeated hoping that would make Carly behave.

It was on the tip of Carly's tongue to tell Jason there wasn't anything wrong with Elizabeth, but she stopped. Jason was going to want to know how she knew there was anything wrong with Muffin in the first place. Carly couldn't afford to have her part in this plan come out. It wouldn't come out because Lucky believed he came up with this on his own. "I'll behave." Carly promised.

"Good." Jason planned on ditching this cell phone as soon as this call was done. He would text the new number to Johnny in the morning. He didn't need Carly calling him every ten minutes. "Bye Carly."

"Jason, wait!" Carly stopped him. "Do you have any idea when you'll be back in Port Charles?"

"No clue." Jason answered honestly. He still hadn't decided if he was ever returning to the harbor town.

"Okay, I'll see you when you come home then." Carly told him.

"Yes you will." Jason said before ending the call. He took a minute to let the fact that he had chosen Carly over Sonny set in. If Sonny hadn't set out to hurt Carly then a choice wouldn't have to be made. Johnny would wait until the official order was given before deciding what to do, but if Sonny needed to die to keep Carly safe then Jason wasn't going to lift a finger to stop the order to take his partner out.

Setting that aside Jason headed down to see what his girl was up to before taking his run.

* * *

><p>"What do you have for me?" Sonny asked Ritchie. Sam was having a nap so this was a good time to talk. He knew she was trying to learn things about the business. Her search of his office had been well done, but he still knew she looked through his papers. He hadn't left anything important out, and she never found his safe. Carly had taught him to be careful about business matters.<p>

"His name is Joe Atkins, and he's a private investigator." Ritchie passed along the report. As Sonny's main guard he never let his boss out of his sight unless they were sleeping. So he had been right there when Sonny called Max to learn about Carly's movements. The conversation had left Ritchie cold, so he sent a text to Johnny who told him it was being handled. Ritchie did not condone hurting women or children. Johnny had been the one to tell him to pass this information to Sonny.

"Is he here on the island?" Sonny wanted to know.

"Yes." Ritchie told his boss. "The flight plans can be accessed by anyone with basic hacking skills. This Atkins guy is supposed to be very good at his job."

Sonny looked at the picture in his hand. This had to be Carly's doing. Trying to get proof of infidelity. He was guessing she was planning on divorcing him. That made Sonny smirk, he was going to beat her to that one. He would let Atkins compile all the information he wanted, after Carly's accident he wouldn't have a client to give a report too. Once she was gone he'd offer Atkins a nice payday to forget Carly ever hired him. If he didn't take the money, he'd end up in the Pine Barrens.

"You want me to scare him off?" Ritchie asked his boss.

"No. Let him do his job. We will take care of him in Port Charles." Sonny said looking out at the water. This time tomorrow he'd be single, and not long after that Sam would be his wife. Maybe they would stay on the island until the baby was born. He could consider the extra time family leave. "Everything is set for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Hank and I are ready." Ritchie reported. Both Sonny and Sam were going to the courthouse.

Before Sonny could respond Sam walked into the room. "I thought you were napping." He said smiling.

"Your daughter wouldn't let me sleep." Sam gave him a sleepy smile.

"How about a walk on the beach?" Sonny suggested.

"That sounds good. I need some sunblock." Sam told him.

"I'll get it." Sonny gave her a kiss and walked into the house.

Sam watched him walk away with a smile before turning to look at the water. Tomorrow they were going to the courthouse and Sonny was getting his divorce. It took twenty-four hours for it to be finalized. She insisted on going because she wanted to see Sonny sign the papers. She didn't trust him to not lie, and at a later date say their marriage wasn't valid. She had pulled that con herself.

From the courthouse they were going to the jewelers where she was going to pick out the biggest engagement ring in the store. Once she was Mrs. Sonny Corinthos she was going to take the pill she had that would end this pregnancy. Being a mother wasn't something she wanted. Sam didn't even have to worry about being a stepmother because Carly wasn't going to allow those brats near her.

When they returned home she would figure out how to pay back Jason. It was too nice on the island to think about plotting revenge. Nope she was going to spend her time celebrating her marriage, and mourning the death of her child. It should be a busy few months.

"I'm back." Sonny saw Ritchie go back into the house. The guard would come back out when they went down to the beach. "First the sunblock and then a walk."

"Sounds good." Sam said giving him a big smile.

* * *

><p>Jason planned to run for about ten miles. Just long enough to relax him. He had declined having company. Since he wasn't leaving the grounds there was no need to have a guard. After stretching he set off at a slow enough pace to warm up his muscles before picking up speed.<p>

He was beside the groove of trees when the tears started. His knees gave out and he dropped to the ground as grief strong and sharp ripped through him. Hanging his head his shoulders shook with the force of his tears. "It's not fair." He said sobbing. "She's the best person I know. She doesn't deserve this." He was so scared. This was not a fight he could wage for her, and no matter how strong she was she in the end she wasn't going to win.

It hurt so much to think of a world without Elizabeth in it. He had no idea how he was going to let her go when the time came. The fact that he was going to get to watch her son grow up, but she never would was the cruelest of injustices.

With all the evil he'd done since waking up if anyone was going to die young it should be him. Elizabeth had suffered enough. To add this on was wrong. Jason just let the tears come needing to get them out. He didn't even notice when it started to rain. He needed this moment to be afraid and angry so that he could strong for Elizabeth, and for Cameron. So now he let himself grieve for the future they would never have.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Francis met Jason at the door with a towel. He had a pretty good idea of why his friend wanted to run, and why he hadn't come back when the rain started. "Here." He handed him a bottle of eyewash. "If you go upstairs with red eyes she will worry."

"Thanks." Jason put a few drops in each eye. "Did she worry when I didn't come back?"

"A little. Cody told her that you don't stop your runs in Port Charles when it rains." Francis said grinning. The guard knew why Jason was out too. "So I convinced her to take a bath since Cameron was down for the night. Georgie has the monitor."

"How did you pull that off?" Jason asked surprised.

"I didn't. Georgie did. She asked Liz to let her have the monitor so that she could learn Cameron's night time routine." Francis grinned at how smoothly the younger brunette had pulled that off. "I'm guessing that Liz will still get up at the appropriate time."

"Probably. Did she finish her list?" Jason asked drying himself as much as he was able.

"She did. Then she and Georgie started putting the locations in order of importance. I know that she is here for Cameron, but having another woman around will be good for Liz." Francis noted.

"I'm glad Georgie could come." Jason said as he dried his hair. "I chucked my cellphone, I will give you the new number in the morning. Call Johnny and have him bring you up to speed on Sonny's stupidity."

"I can do that." Francis got that Jason didn't want to be disturbed for the rest of the night. "Head up."

"Night Francis." Jason said walking to the steps.

"Night." Francis said walking into the living room. He would call OB in a bit, right now he just wanted a few moments of silence.

* * *

><p>"Emily Quartermaine is here." Kyle was on the door.<p>

"Send her in." Johnny told the guard. "Hello." He was standing when the younger woman walked in.

"Hi Johnny." Emily smiled at the man who had frequently guarded her before leaving the city. "How have you been?"

"Good, and yourself? Have a seat." He invited.

"Good." Emily sat and so did he. "I can't reach Jason, which is really strange because I can't reach Elizabeth either. I went by the penthouse and was told that Jason and Sam no longer live there. So I'd like some answers."

"Jason is out of town." Johnny told the young woman.

"When will he be back?" Emily wanted to know. When Jason left town he always told their mother and grandmother so they didn't worry. If he had time he told her as well.

"I don't know." Johnny told Emily. "He didn't tell me."

"Where is Sam?" Emily wanted to know. She knew they weren't together.

"Out of town." Johnny answered the question.

"Where is Sonny, because I went by his office first and he wasn't in?" Emily wanted to know.

"Out of town." Johnny could see she was getting frustrated.

"Is Elizabeth with Jason?" Emily tried that.

"I have no idea where Elizabeth is." Johnny looked Emily right in the eyes and lied. He could see that confused her. She expected him to say Elizabeth was out of town too. "Jason left on business."

"Oh." Emily knew that no more answers would be coming on that. "Have you spoken to Elizabeth since you arrived? I know you are friends."

"You two are friends as well. Close friends." Johnny pointed out. "Is there some reason she wouldn't take your calls?"

Emily huffed and looked away. "I haven't been the best friend lately." She admitted. "Elizabeth is angry with me. But I'm worried about Cameron."

"Cameron?" Johnny asked surprised. "Why?"

"The last time anyone saw Elizabeth she was really upset, and Cameron was having blood drawn. I'm worried he is sick." Emily told Johnny.

"Cameron is fine." Johnny knew if the little boy was sick Jason would have mentioned it. While Johnny hadn't ever met Elizabeth's son, he had seen pictures and had sent a gift when he was born.

"He is?" Emily asked with real relief.

"Yup." Johnny smiled. "Anything else?"

"No, I guess that's it." Emily still didn't know where anyone was, but at least she knew Cameron was okay. "Can you ask Jason to call me, if he checks in?"

"I certainly can." Johnny stood up when Emily did.

"Thanks Johnny." Emily said leaving the office.

As soon as she stepped out Kyle stuck his head in. "Ms. Miller is here."

"Send her in." Johnny said smiling. "Diane. Can I get you some coffee?"

"Yes, thank you. Are you settling in okay?" Diane said taking a seat in front of the desk.

"I am thank you." Johnny answered. "Cream and sugar?"

"Splash of cream no sugar." Diane told him.

"I guess you are sweet enough on your own." He grinned bringing over the mug and sitting in the empty chair next to hers.

"Johnny O'Brien, I haven't heard that line in ages." Diane said laughing.

"Did it work?" He asked grinning.

"Of course it did." Diane told him. "You could charm the devil himself." She said sipping the brew.

Johnny had to grin at that. "As long as I'm charming you, that's all that matters."

"I am going to have to keep a close eye on you." Diane thought flirting was a dying art, but clearly Johnny was a master.

"I certainly hope so." Johnny said smiling wider.

"I did come here for business purposes." Diane said trying to resist the urge to fan herself.

"If we must." Johnny said back in his chair. "Have dinner with me tonight."

"I'm busy tonight." Diane grinned.

"Do I have competition?" Johnny wanted to know.

"Look at me Johnny. I'm fabulous." Diane said with a wicked smile. "Why would you assume I'm sitting home alone?" She was having cocktails with a colleague, but he didn't need to know that.

"Good point." Johnny conceded. "You don't strike me as the type of woman who would flirt if she was already taken." He was used to quickly sizing people up, and being accurate with his findings. "So I still have a shot. When can we have dinner so that I can make you forget anyone else?"

"That's big talk Mr. O'Brien." Diane liked a man with a bit of swagger. She was a dynamic woman and needed a man who could match that.

"I have the skills to back it up." Johnny promised.

"Tomorrow night, at seven. If you are late do not bother to show up." Diane told him. "Make reservations somewhere other than the Metro Court. I'm not impressed by hard to get tables, but a good wine cellar is a different story." She laid down her rules.

"Good to know. I won't be late." Johnny would sit in the lobby for an hour to ensure that.

"If you need to cancel, I expect you to call me, not one of the guards." Diane told him. She knew he was running things, and the business didn't respect plans.

"Fair enough." He liked knowing having to cancel wouldn't push him out of contention. "So work?"

Diane picked up her briefcase, and they got started.

* * *

><p>Jason checked on Cameron before walking into his bedroom to found it empty. Ducking into the closet to get his luggage he saw that his clothes were unpacked. Grinning he stripped out of his wet items and pulled on sweatpants and a t-shirt. Going over to the closed bathroom door he knocked. "Elizabeth."<p>

"Come in." She called out. She was in the tub covered with bubbles so Jason wouldn't be able to see anything. But considering they were talking about making love he was going to see her eventually.

Surprised by the invitation Jason opened the door and entered the space. Lots of black and white marble greeted him. His girl was in the tub having a bubble bath. "Francis said you were worried because I didn't come in when it started to rain."

"Cody said the rain wouldn't bother you. I guess its part of not being able to feel temperatures." Elizabeth looked over at him and smiled.

"I like the rain." Jason said smiling back. He was fighting off an erection, and failing, because despite the fact that he couldn't see her he still knew she was naked.

"Patrick hasn't called me back." She was still watching him and the fact that his sweatpants were starting to tent up hadn't escaped her notice. "But there are things we can do while we wait. Would you like to join me in the tub?" It was a hug garden tub that could easily accommodate them both. Normally she wouldn't be so forward, not that she was shy sexually, but they were married. And she didn't intend on wasting the time they had.

Without a word he pulled his shirt over his head and pushed down his pants. She scooted up and he sank into the water sitting behind her. When he was settled he reached forward and urged her back. His erection rose up between them as her soft skin touched his. Jason placed a kiss on her shoulder and then her neck as his hand came up to cover one breast. "What did you have in mind?" He whispered against the shell of her ear.

Elizabeth let her head fall back onto his shoulder. "I want your hands on me and I want mine on you." She said arching into the hand he had on her chest.

"I like the sound of that." Jason said tugging against the pebbled flesh that was pressing against his palm. "I've had dreams about what it would be like to have your skin against mine."

"I thought you couldn't dream." Elizabeth squirmed a bit at what he was doing and he hissed at the movement.

"I only dream of you." He told her. Which was true. She was the only person who could free that part of him. His other hand came up and massaged the soft mound of her other breast. "Do you dream of me?" He wanted to know.

"Um-hmm." Elizabeth said getting lost in his touch.

"Even in the water I can feel how soft your skin is." Jason said letting his lips caress the sensitive skin behind her ears. "Turn around for me."

She shifted so that she was straddling his thighs and he leaned forward and kissed her. Just letting his lips brush across hers. "I love your mouth. Your lips drive me crazy, and when you chew on your lower lip it makes me hot." He said sucking gently on the plump offering. His hand came out of the water to cup her face before kissing her deeply. Pulling back he groaned at how swollen her lips were. "I'm going to want to kiss you as often as possible."

"I very much like the sound of that." Elizabeth let her hands drift down his body. "Did you know that when we are on the bike I can feel your abs through your t-shirt. I drove myself crazy for months picturing them in my mind and when I finally saw you without your shirt on it made me wet." She confessed. "I think if Emily hadn't been there I might have jumped you on the spot." They had been at the Quartermaine pool. She let her fingers drift from his belly button to the hollow of his throat. He trembled under her touch and she had to smile at that.

"You in that blue bikini made me hard. That's why I stayed in the pool." Jason said grinning. "Swim trunks don't really hide much." They had wasted so much time, so now he would treasure every moment they were given. "If I rent us a boat will you wear a bikini for me?"

Elizabeth kissed him this time. Placing her arms around his neck and bringing their upper bodies into contact. "Yes." She whispered in his ear when she broke the kiss and he shivered in delight. Letting her hand drift down again she grasp his cock and slowly started to stroke.

"That feels so good." Jason growled pumping his hips while his fingers sought her center. "Hmm, you are wet for me." He could feel the slickness of her essence as it coated his fingers.

"I'm wet because of you." Elizabeth said dropping her head back. "Right there Jason." What he was doing was making her melt.

He had no problem taking instructions. "Should I touch you harder?" He added a bit more pressure. "Or softer?" He asked teasing her just a bit.

When he lightened his touch she whimpered a bit in protest. "More." Elizabeth demanded.

"Harder." Jason said with a sinful grin. He circled the tight bundle of nerves at her center and watched her body flush with arousal. "So beautiful." He said softly.

Elizabeth hand stroked faster as her passion rose. Silently urging him to make her come. "Please Jason." She pleaded.

"Hold me tighter." Jason begged almost at the end of his restraint. "Make me come." He was so close.

"Right there Jason! Don't stop!" Elizabeth demanded pumping her hips and moving against his fingers. "YES!" She cried out as her release moved through her.

She squeezed him a bit tighter, to a point just shy of painful as she climaxed and Jason followed her over. "Elizabeth!" He said her name on a low moan as he erupted in pleasure.

Relaxed she simply slumped against him as his arms came around her. "Feel good?" He asked smiling.

"Amazing." She said snuggling against him. "I'm looking forward to doing this again."

"Me too." He told her. He leaned back in the tub and let her relax into him. He would love to end as many nights as they could like this. In one another's arms after loving each other. "How about we rinse off, and go to bed." It was just after eight, but they were both still adjusting the time change.

"Okay." Elizabeth stood up and the water from the tub ran down her body.

Jason caged her hips with his hands and looked at her. "Beautiful."

Elizabeth smiled and blushed a bit. She was happy he liked how she looked. "Come to the shower, I want to go to bed." Elizabeth requested holding out her hand. Jason nodded and standing took it.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

It was the ringing of Elizabeth's cellphone that woke her up the next morning. Jason was already up so he grabbed the device off the nightstand. Looking at the screen he saw an international number. "Hello?"

"Good Morning. This is Dr. Devlin's office calling for Ms. Webber." A chipper female voice announced.

"Hold on." Jason requested. "Baby, it's the clinic."

Elizabeth blinked and reached for the phone. All she wanted to do was sleep. "Hello?"

"Ms. Webber, my name is Cynthia Allison, I'm one of Dr. Devlin's fellows at the clinic. We have been informed by Dr. Drake that you are in Zurich. Dr. Devlin would like for you to come in this morning so we can take blood and do a lumbar puncture. That way we can have your labs back by the time you meet with him on Friday." Dr. Allison stated.

"When should I come in?" Elizabeth asked waking up.

"We can receive you whenever you arrive." Dr. Allison informed Elizabeth.

"The clinic wants me to come in so they can get started on my tests." Elizabeth told Jason covering the phone.

He nodded and rolled from bed to grab some clothes.

"About forty minutes." Elizabeth told the doctor.

"Sounds good. Please enter through the main entrance and at the service desk ask for me." Dr. Allison said in that same chipper voice.

"Okay." Elizabeth said before ending the call.

"They are going to take blood?" Jason guessed.

"And do a spinal tap. I'm going to need to come back home and rest after. Headaches, sometimes severe ones, are not uncommon after a lumbar puncture." Elizabeth had seen two performed while in the nursing program. "So the jet lag will come in handy." She said sitting up and yawning. "I'll get dressed." Elizabeth looked down at the phone and saw it was six a.m. She had set her phone to local time last night after dinner. "It's way too early."

Jason walked out of the bathroom and gave her a soft kiss. "I'm going to go get Francis, when we come back we'll rest more."

"Okay." Elizabeth got moving.

Jason walked to the other side of the second floor and realized he had no clue which room Francis was in. With no other choice he tapped lightly on the first door he came too. Cody answered, already up and dressed. "What's up?"

"Elizabeth needs to head into the clinic, which room is Francis in?" Jason asked his friend.

Cody pointed to the room directly across from his. "Milo is next to Francis, and Georgie has the room at the end of the hall." It was the biggest room on this side of the house and the one furthest from the stairs. The guys would want to be between her and any possible threats.

"Cameron is still sleeping, so we will leave him here. Can you please tell Georgie where we went?" Jason requested.

"Not a problem." Cody told his boss.

Jason tapped on Francis's door and got no answer. Pulling out his phone he called his friend.

"I'm in the kitchen." Francis said by way of answering.

"Elizabeth is heading into the clinic." Jason told him.

"Is something wrong?" Francis asked concerned.

"No, since we are here they want to get started on her labs. That way the doctor can give us more information at the appointment later in the week." Jason hadn't meant to alarm Francis.

"I'll make her a hot chocolate and you a coffee." Francis informed Jason. With many trips to the hospital in the future he had picked up travel mugs at the supermarket.

"Sounds good. Let me go make sure Elizabeth didn't go back to sleep." Jason said and Cody grinned. Francis was laughing as Jason ended the call. "I'm not sure how long we'll be gone."

"We will wait here." Cody told his boss.

Jason nodded and headed back to his room.

* * *

><p>At the desk Elizabeth asked for Dr. Allison and a dark haired smiling woman came down to retrieve her. "Ms. Webber, welcome to Zurich. If you would follow me. Your friends are welcome to join us."<p>

They got on an elevator and went up to the sixth floor. "This is where you will come on Friday. Dr. Devlin's office is right down the hall." Dr. Allison pointed. "Your appointment is at eight a.m."

"You guys are early risers." Elizabeth realized that if she had passed her physical and was working as a nurse her days would most likely start at this time quite often. Even Cameron wasn't an early riser, so what exactly had she been thinking.

"Dr. Devlin is very much a morning person." Dr. Allison said still smiling. "He is giving a lecture today in England. We weren't expecting you to be here this early."

"We needed to get settled." Elizabeth answered.

"Gentleman if you will wait here, I'll come get you when we are done." Dr. Allison said pointing to a lounge.

"Can my husband come with me?" Elizabeth didn't want to do this alone. "And I need my name changed to Morgan."

"He certainly can." Cynthia had no problem with that. "Follow me." They started down the hall. "We are going to take several vials of blood and then do the lumbar puncture. You may experience a migraine after the puncture is performed and you can take a standard over the counter medication for that." She informed Elizabeth as they walked to the phlebotomist's office. "By the way the answer to your question is that sexual intercourse is fine."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said trying not to blush. Europeans tended to be more blasé about matters of sex. So Dr. Allison just saying it as they walked down the hall wasn't surprising. Elizabeth slipped off her jacket and handed it to Jason. While the blood was drawn, Cynthia updated the file. "Dr. Devlin will go over the particulars of the study when he meets with you."

Elizabeth nodded and so did Jason. He was holding her free hand, just needing the contact.

"Okay." Cynthia watched as the vials were labeled. "Now the lumbar puncture. Have you ever had one performed before?"

"No, but I've seen it done. I just graduated from the nursing program back home." Elizabeth told the doctor. "The required physical revealed the disease."

Cynthia gave Elizabeth a sympathetic smile. "Then you know what is going to happen. Would you like for me to go through it so your husband is aware of what will happen?"

"Yes please." Elizabeth wanted to get the medical staff used to talking to Jason.

"No problem." Cynthia turned to the quiet blonde. "Mrs. Morgan is going to lie on the table on her side with her knees pulled up to her chest. I'm going to clean and anesthetize the region around her lowest two vertebrae. Then I'm going to gently insert a needle and collect some fluid for testing."

"Will that tell you how advanced her illness is?" Jason asked speaking for the first time.

"Yes, we will be able to see how advanced the disease is from that sample. I'm going to take enough fluid that we can run the test three times. Dr. Devlin likes to have all his samples run multiple time so that we can confirm our results." Cynthia explained. "Mrs. Morgan if you would put on the gown, and Mr. Morgan you can let me know when she is ready." Cynthia instructed before stepping out into the hall.

* * *

><p>Forty minutes after arriving they were done. "Can we stop and pick up some pastries? Since we are in town." Elizabeth wanted to know.<p>

"We sure can. What are you in the mood for?" Francis knew of a great bakery that was along the way to the house.

"What is a traditional Swiss breakfast?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Bread and jam or sometimes cheese." Francis answered. "A lot like Italy. Muesli is also popular. I'm not really a fan." He told her. "But the shops in the area will have Danish, croissants, bagels, or any manner of goodies. They will also have Ringli which is their version of the donut."

"Let's go somewhere and get an assortment." Elizabeth decided. "I'm pretty sure after eating I will need to lie down again.

"I'll lie down with you." Jason told her.

"I'd like that." Elizabeth leaned against him and closed her eyes for a bit.

* * *

><p>Everyone was awake when they arrived back at the house. Francis had called so they didn't start cooking breakfast. "We went to the most wonderful shop." Elizabeth said putting down the box. She opened the lid.<p>

"Ladies first." Cody said indicating she and Georgie should make their selections.

Elizabeth selected a soft roll for herself and Georgie picked the apple Danish.

"I'm willing to share if anyone wants some." The pastry was a good size.

"I'm not sharing." Elizabeth said slicing her roll before adding butter. "What did Cameron have for breakfast?"

"I made him oatmeal." Georgie told Elizabeth. "He was pretty hungry."

"I think he's having a growth spurt." She said smiling at her little guy. Cameron smiled back and reached for her. In four months he would be one and she wanted to be here to see it.

Francis sensed the shift in Elizabeth's mood. "So what are we going to do today?"

"We had picked Alstadt to start exploring, but I hadn't counted on the lumbar puncture." Elizabeth said looking at the crew. "Hopefully the headache that is already forming will go away after I rest." Lying about how she was feeling wasn't going to happen. That would only upset Jason.

"Why don't we pick something more low key?" Jason suggested. "We can go to the old town section of Zurich tomorrow."

"How about the Swiss National Museum." Georgie suggested. "We can start learning about the country we are staying in. After we can go to another museum or just come back home."

"Sounds good." Francis liked that.

"I'm going to go lie down." Elizabeth's head was starting to hurt.

"Take these first." Jason had told the doctor that they arrived in the country yesterday and didn't have any medication in the house. So she had given him a sample pack with two pain pills inside. He got Elizabeth some water to wash the medication down with.

Elizabeth gave Cameron a kiss and let Jason take her upstairs. "You don't have to stay the entire time." There was no need for him to watch her sleep.

"I'm still a bit tired myself." Jason said stretching out. He was feeling the effects of traveling. "If you aren't feeling better when we get up, I'll tell everyone else to head out and we'll have a quiet day at the house."

"Sounds good. I don't want everyone else missing out because I can't go." Elizabeth said starting to feel a bit drowsy. "That includes you Jason. I want you to get out and take some time for yourself." Being a caretaker was not an easy task.

"I won't let myself get run down." He promised. Mostly because then he wouldn't be able to take care of her. She drifted off first and holding her close he followed.

* * *

><p>"So did you reach Elizabeth yet?" Lucky asked Emily. They were on Spoon Island. He had come over to hang out with Nikolas. Last night he had driven by her building and noticed a light on. So he was guessing she was holed up in her apartment. At his brother's look Lucky glared a bit. "Clearly Emily is worried."<p>

Nikolas didn't say anything but his brother's sudden change where Elizabeth was concerned was odd. Lucky went from damn near stalking their friend, to totally ignoring her overnight. Something was up, but coming right out and confronting Lucky wasn't the way to go. If Lucky knew he had tipped his hand he would change his behavior again and then Nikolas would never find out what was up. So instead he would simply wait for something to happen.

"No. She's still not answering her phone, but I did get some information." Emily told her two friends. "Cameron isn't sick."

"Why would you think that Cameron was sick?" Lucky wanted to know.

"Elizabeth had blood work done on him. That was the last time anyone saw her at the hospital." Emily had worked a volunteer shift this morning, and that was all the information she could get.

Lucky frowned a bit. There was no reason that Liz should have thought Cam was sick. But at least that was cleared up. "Maybe she took a few days off before starting work."

"Makes sense." Nikolas thought Elizabeth was just angry.

"It's possible." Emily just hated it when they fought. "I just want to make sure she's okay." And to apologize.

"Give her a few days." Nikolas suggested.

"I will. But if I haven't heard from her by Sunday I'm going over to see her." Emily decided.

"Being pushy is what caused this." Nikolas pointed out and watched his girlfriend blush a bit.

"Fine, I will wait for her to call me. Or until I see her at the hospital." Emily would try to be patient.

Lucky didn't say a thing but mentally he was thanking his brother. He didn't want anyone talking to Liz before he did. Not going over and knocking on her door got a bit harder every day, but the longer he waited the more desperate she would be to make sure Cameron was taken care off. So just like Emily he needed to be patient. In a matter of days Elizabeth would be his.

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Corinthos." Shawn said greeting the blonde who stepped off the plane with Max. "I'm Shawn Butler."<p>

"Mrs. Corinthos for now." Carly said checking out Shawn. He was not what she was expecting. With him in town being single didn't seem so bad.

"The car is this way." Shawn ushered her to the SUV. "I'll take it from here." He told Max. "Johnny is waiting for you."

"Sounds good." Max didn't like turning Mrs. C.'s safety over to someone else but he knew in this case it was necessary.

"So where am I staying?" Carly assumed Greystone was out.

"At your house." Shawn said looking over at the blonde. She pretty much screamed high maintenance.

"Really?" Carly said surprised. "Why?"

"That's where the divorce papers will come." Shawn told her. That was the last of the information she was getting. Johnny warned him she was going to try to get him to talk. She was used to being able to get the guards to tell her things. Her tricks weren't going to work on him. He wasn't impressed by her last name. "Once we arrive you will not be leaving the grounds."

Carly opened her mouth and then closed it again remembering Jason's warning. Also remembering that Sonny was possibly planning on killing her. Annoying the man charged with keeping you alive would not be smart. So instead of complaining she sat quietly in her seat and watched the city go by. Once they were settled she'd see if she could get any more information.

* * *

><p>Sonny signed the divorce papers and watched as the magistrate signed them as well. With that handled he smiled at Sam. "I think it's time to go ring shopping."<p>

"I agree." Sam smiled back at him. Hand in hand they walked from the office. "I'm thinking diamonds and sapphires."

"Whatever you want." Sonny grinned at his fiancée.

"I need to use the ladies room." Sam said annoyed. She was tired of being pregnant.

When Sam walked into the restroom Sonny pulled out his phone. "Max I need you to handle a problem for me. Tomorrow night will be a good time."

"Sure thing boss." Max was sitting in Johnny's office. His phone was attached to a recorder that was getting down every word Sonny said. This recording wouldn't be played for the police, but it would be played for Maximus to justify taking Sonny out. "What did you need?" The big guard was amazed at how steady his voice was. Being a snitch was a lot harder than he expected.

"I need Carly gone." Sonny said not even hesitating. "She is a threat to the organization. Can you handle that?"

"Mrs. C.?" Max said surprise coming through in his voice. Not at the order, but that Mr. C. actually gave it. He truly believed Sonny wouldn't take this step.

"Will this be a problem?" Sonny wanted to know. If so Max would have to go too.

"No." Max told his boss. "Should I call when it's done?"

"Yeah." Sonny smiled at Sam as she came out. "When it's done."

"Working?" She asked as he hung up.

"I'm done." Sonny said escorting her out of the building. Ritchie and Hank were waiting at the car which was parked at the bottom of the steps. Just before Sonny and Sam reached it a swarm of men seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Samantha McCall you are under arrest for the murder of Douglas McIntire in Ontario, Canada." One of the agents announced as he slapped on the handcuffs.

"Let her go!" Sonny tried to move but found himself being handcuffed as well.

"Michael Corinthos Jr. you are under arrest for aiding an international fugitive." Another agent announced. Ritchie and Hank were being arrested on the same charge.

"What? I had no idea she killed anyone." Sonny told the agent as he was pulled to an unmarked car. He hadn't bothered to look into Sam's past. That was Jason's job. His partner never mentioned that Sam was wanted for murder. Just as that thought passed through Sonny's brain another came hot on its heels. Jason handing him a file on Sam and him putting it on his desk not even bothering to read it. A few weeks later Jason mentioned the file and Sonny brushed him off saying he had looked at it. Which wasn't even close to being true.

Sam was in another car and Sonny glared at her before she turned away. That bitch was not going to be the reason he went to jail. He needed to reach Jason and find out what was in that file. With something to barter he could get himself out of this mess. Once Sam had their baby, he was going to make sure she paid for bringing this trouble on him.

In her car Sam leaned forward. "I want to make a deal." The agent just ignored her. "The man in the other car is Sonny Corinthos. I can give you information on him in exchange for immunity." Sam didn't really know anything, but she had bluffed her way out of tighter spots than this.

The agent in the passenger seat turned at her and smiled. "You were convicted in absentia three years ago. There is no deal to make. You are going to Ontario to serve your time, while you are there you will be tried on your other outstanding warrants. So I hope you have a good lawyer."

"How many years?" Sam asked the agent. She hadn't been expecting that.

"Ninety." He told her before facing front.

Sam just leaned back in her seat, as she realized two things at the same time. One she was well and truly screwed, and two she was going to end up having this baby after all.

* * *

><p>In his bedroom Jason's phone vibrated and he picked it up. Seeing the text 'done' from Johnny he put the phone back down and curled around his girl once more. He would get a full report later.<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

"How is Port Charles treating you?" Francis was on the rooftop deck stretched out on one of the chaises.

"A hell of a lot better than the last time I was here." Johnny was in the penthouse.

"Could have something to do with the fact that there is less Sonny this go round." Francis suggested.

"That and Jason's hot lawyer." Johnny grinned.

"I only talked to her once." Francis hadn't really given Diane much thought because he was focused on the house.

"We are having dinner tomorrow night. I have noticed that the number of attractive women seems to have increased since we were last here. Lots more lady doctors." Johnny told his friend. "Maybe you should come visit."

"I'm not looking to get married." Francis said laughing. "Have you done any actual work since you arrived?"

"I have." Johnny said in mock outrage. "Just sitting there looking pretty is not as easy as you think. Plus Sonny seems to have lost every ounce of common sense he ever had. He got played badly." From the start Sam had made him dance to her tune. Johnny was willing to bet she knew who he was when she approached him that first time.

"Have you heard from Sonny?" Francis was getting the report to pass along to Jason. At some point Jason would call Johnny himself but for now this would do. The gang was down on the lawn having a picnic. Elizabeth's headache was still hanging around, and Georgie and Cameron were feeling the effects of jet lag. So Francis had suggested everyone take it easy today.

"He has not been allowed to make any calls just yet." Johnny told his friend. "I'm guessing when he is able he will call Alexis."

"She's still his lawyer?" Francis found that to be surprising. He didn't see Carly allowing the brunette attorney to stay that close to Sonny. Not given their history.

"Nope, but she is the mother of his child. Diane only handles business matter for Sonny, she told him she would not represent him in court." Johnny explained. The lawyer had said that Sonny was too unpredictable to take into court. The man liked to hear his own voice to much and would probably insist on testifying. She wasn't risking her professional reputation. "I don't see Alexis dropping everything to run to Sonny's aid. Especially seeing as she is running for D.A."

"Not the time to remind people she was at one point connected to the mob." Francis remarked. "So are you just going to leave him there?" Not helping Sonny would enrage the older man.

"His assets have been frozen, and until I hear from him, Hank, or Ritchie I'm pleading ignorance." Johnny figured the guards would be released first. There was no way Interpol was going to pass up the chance to try to squeeze Sonny. Not when they had him on a legitimate charge. Johnny was just waiting to see if Sonny decided to tough it out, or if he tried to cut a deal. Johnny was betting the older man was going to try to sell Jason out to save himself. Too bad everything he knew about Jason's part of the business was no longer true.

"At least the baby will be safe." Francis commented. Jason had told him what he suspected Sam was going to try to do.

"How is Liz?" Johnny wanted to know.

"Holding on." Francis told his friend. "She's scared and trying not to give into the fear. They took samples today so on Friday we will get more answers. I think Jason is going to try to get her to relax between now and then." After lunch Francis was going to suggest a trip to the art store. Maybe they would eat dinner out.

"How is Jason doing?" Johnny wanted to make sure his friend was okay as well.

"Being strong for her." Francis told Johnny. "If you know him well you can tell he is scared." Hell they all were, this was not the normal problem they faced. "Once we know how much access to Liz the doctor's need I'm guessing he will start planning their trip to Italy."

"If they go to Ireland let me know." Johnny requested. "I can make sure they have a good time."

"I'll suggest it." Francis thought Liz would like Johnny's native country. He knew Jason would want to show her as much of Europe as he could.

"I'm tired, so I'm hanging up now. Tell Jason to call me tomorrow. I'll give a holler if something of interest happens on this end." Johnny said standing up. The last two days had been busy, and he was also dealing with jet lag. He wanted to zone out in front of the television and just relax. First he needed to make a reservation at the restaurant Paulie recommended.

* * *

><p>Johnny was reaching for the remote control when his phone rang again. The Palermo international code told him who was on the other end of the line. "O'Brien."<p>

"Did Corinthos really order a hit on his own wife?" Maximus got right down to business.

"He did, I'll send you the recording." Johnny didn't feel the need to lie. "He wants to marry someone else."

"And a divorce wasn't good enough?" Maximus had watched Sonny go from a brash young man with a lot of potential to someone who was addicted to power and felt he was untouchable. That no matter what he did it wouldn't bounce back on him. Being protected by Jason had given Sonny a false sense of security. "Where is Morgan?"

"Out of town handling a personal issue." Johnny told the head of the Costa Nostra.

"Morgan leaves and Sonny goes totally off the rails." Maximus guessed this had been building for a while. "Who is the woman Sonny planned on marrying?"

"Her name is Samantha McCall. I can send you the file that Jason compiled." Johnny offered.

"Don't bother, give me the highlights." Maximus needed to figure out how to handle this. If Sonny had simply traded one wife for the other things would have been fine. But he didn't, and they had rules about taking out hits on women, children, and innocents. Women were only touched if they proved to be a threat. Carly was annoying, but she no longer knew anything that would pose a problem for the Corinthos Morgan organization. If Anthony Zacchara got taken out for killing his second wife why did Sonny think he could do it and remain untouched? When Johnny was done Maximus spoke again. "So either Sonny didn't read the file, or he did and chose to ignore the contents. Do you know when Morgan is returning?"

"No clue." Johnny wasn't going to tell Maximus that Jason was less than five hours from Palermo. Jason could pass that along if he wanted Maximus to know.

"Jason shouldn't have to be Sonny's keeper." Maximus said shaking his head. "Did he really think that my son would just blindly carry out that order?"

"Yes he did." Johnny thought Max was weak. He had let Carly ruin him, but there was still hope for the guard. He needed some distance from Port Charles for that to happen.

"I will handle Corinthos. Put Max on a plane for Palermo. His employment in Port Charles is over." Since Max had been the one to set up his boss, his fellow workers would no longer trust him. Maximus would find something for his son to do in the family organization. He was just happy that Max wasn't the oldest. There was no way he could run things. "Where is Milo?" He hadn't bothered to check on his boys, clearly he should have.

"With Jason." Johnny answered knowing that Maximus would see that Milo was doing well.

"Good." Maximus relaxed a bit. Jason was smart to not leave the business in Sonny's hands while he was gone. "When Jason returns please have him call me."

"I will pass that message along." Johnny told the Don. "However I don't know how long Jason will be gone."

"That is fine." Maximus wasn't concerned that Jason was being stupid. The younger man had proven to have a good head on his shoulders. He had also proven smart enough to place his trust in level headed men. "What are the plans for Ms. McCall?"

"We have no problem letting the Canadians handle her." Johnny told Maximus. Word was that another family that had been victimized by Sam, the Monroe family, were looking for retribution. Most likely the dark haired woman wouldn't be an issue after she had her baby. They would keep watch all the same.

"That is fine." Maximus would be watching as well. "Have a good night Johnny."

"You do the same Maximus." Johnny said as the call ended. He immediately called Francis. "I just spoke with Maximus."

"What did he say?" Francis had rejoined the group. The ladies were walking with Cameron so it was fine to talk.

"He will handle Sonny, and Max is returning home." Johnny passed along.

"Sounds good." Francis replied. "Enjoy your night."

"I will." Johnny said ending the call and going to get a beer.

"Maximus is handling Sonny, and Max is going home." Francis told Jason. Cody and Milo were up to date on the situation in Port Charles.

Jason watched Elizabeth as she helped Cameron with his balance while he processed what Francis was saying. The little boy was holding her hand and Georgie's while he figured out how to make his legs do what he wanted them to. It had been making Jason smile since they started. It probably wouldn't be much longer before Cam was walking on his own. He wanted Elizabeth to be able to see that.

Still watching them move further away he turned his mind back to Sonny. A part of Jason suspected that the older man would end up getting taken out at some point, but he figured it would be an enemy. He never saw his partner losing his life because he tried to kill Carly. The funny thing was if Sonny had ordered this hit when Carly was giving Alcazar information about the organization Maximus would have let it pass. Jason probably would not have. He either would have killed Sonny himself or dissolved the partnership. However his partner had done something to invoke the ire of the head of the Costa Nostra, and Jason couldn't protect him. Nor did he want to. What Sonny had tried to do was wrong.

Jason nodded and just like that it was done. "Milo did you want to go see your brother while we are here?"

"I'll call him at some point. I'm just glad he was smart enough to not follow the order." Milo worried about Sonny's influence over his older brother. "What will happen to Mrs. Corinthos?"

"I'm guessing Sonny didn't change his will before he left. Carly will inherit all the personal assets." Like the house and the bank accounts. Jason inherited all the business assets, legal and otherwise. "If he did change it, I will make sure she and the boys are okay. I'm going to walk with Cameron." Jason got up and jogged over. The guys watched as Georgie let him take the little boy's hand.

"Jason will be better off without Sonny." Cody said breaking the silence.

"Everyone will be better off without Sonny. Or at least this version of Sonny. He was a better man when I first came to Port Charles." Milo observed.

"Yeah he was." Francis thought it all started going downhill when Sonny ordered Johnny's death. While the pills helped with mood swings once he was more in control Sonny started displaying a more ruthless nature. Francis thought it was his former boss's true self. No matter what he believed they would still have ended up in this place. With someone ordering Sonny's death. At least it didn't have to be Jason.

* * *

><p>"He's doing well with his walking." Jason looked down at Cameron who had decided it was time to sit.<p>

"Yeah." Elizabeth smiled down at her son. "He really wants to walk. I think it's going to happen well before his first birthday. We should start figuring out what needs to be put up higher." She suggested. The baby proofing company had done a good job, but Francis had told them Cameron wasn't walking yet. "I need to get him a pediatrician, if we are still here when he is one he will need shots. I'd like to throw him a party. He won't remember so we'll need to make a video." Elizabeth started planning.

Jason made a note to get a camera they needed to start taking pictures of Elizabeth with their son. So that Jason could share them with the little boy as he got older. Looking out toward the water he had to blink back tears. In so many small ways this was extraordinarily painful. Everyday brought a new way Elizabeth would be missed. "I'm sure we can do that. Maybe he'll have some friends by then." Jason said when he was feeling more stable.

"I should look into mommy and me classes." Elizabeth was going to love Cameron enough in the time they were given that he would always feel it. Her little guy reached up and both she and Jason let him wrap his fingers around theirs. Using his arms he gained his feet and began heading back to the blanket.

Jason suggested a trip to the art store. "How about if the four of us go, and we let Georgie, Milo, and Cody have the night off? We'll cut Francis loose when we get back home?"

"I like the sound of that." Elizabeth said smiling. She'd like to sketch Jason and Cameron. "Also the book store to get some stories for bedtime."

"Would you like to eat out?" Jason offered.

"No. I like the sound of a quiet night in with my guys." Elizabeth swung Cameron up into her arms needing to hold him. "What do you think Cam? You, me, and daddy?" The little boy clapped. "Cam agrees. A quiet night in."

"Sounds good to me too." Jason put his arms around her shoulders as they rejoined their friends.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

"How is Cameron?" Jason was already in bed and Elizabeth had just put the little boy down for the night.

"Good. I think he's starting to teethe a bit again." Elizabeth slipped off her robe and got under the covers. It was nice to have someone to share these milestones with. "I got some baby numbing gel so that we will have it if necessary. I generally only use it if nothing else works."

"How can you tell Cam is teething?" It had been a while since Jason had to care for a baby. Even with his knowledge of Michael, every baby was different.

"He's drooling more, and getting a bit fussy which is unusual for him. He's a good baby. Eats with no problem, took to his sleep schedule really well, not sick a lot so when he fusses you know something is wrong." Elizabeth shared. "I've had to walk the floor with him a few nights as his teeth have come in."

"Any allergies?" Jason wanted to know.

"Not so far. I've tried every food item on the market. I stuck to the organic brands of jar food. I know a lot of moms make their own baby food, I just didn't have the time." Elizabeth did her best.

"It was just you Elizabeth, and I know you did the best you could. Cameron was always so happy whenever I ran into the two of you. He knows you love him." Jason didn't want her battling guilt. "If you'd like to start making food now we can look into it."

"He eats a lot of solid food now, so that helps. I still buy organic as much as possible, but it can get expensive." Elizabeth knew that wouldn't be an issue for Jason. "So far the only thing he is refusing to eat are blueberries. The doctor said they might be too sweet so I mix a little in his applesauce. They are high in antioxidants so he should have them to help boost his immune system. You did good feeding him tonight."

"I think I was moving too slow." Jason said laughing at himself. "He had his mouth open before I had the spoon ready. Bath time was fun, he likes the water."

"He will stay in the tub for hours if you let him. We took a swim class when he was six months old. He loved it." Elizabeth told Jason. "I was going to see if we could take another one. Working all those different hours would have made it hard, but I thought maybe if I joined the Y we could go use the pool. Maybe you can take him? I know you like to swim. It's a basic skill, and a great way to get exercise. Did you know that swimming works every muscle in the body?" She realized she was starting to ramble but couldn't seem to stop herself.

"Elizabeth." Jason said softly.

She stopped talking and just looked at him with sad eyes. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Jason let his thumb gently glide across her cheek. "I'll teach Cameron how to swim, and how to ride a bike. How to tie his shoes. All the things he'll need to know." He promised.

"You're going to be such a great dad." Elizabeth said as the tears came.

Jason urged her closer and leaned back so she could rest against him. He didn't tell her not to cry, he didn't say that everything was going to be fine, he didn't say that she should focus on the here and now. What he did was let her cry because she needed to. "Feel better?"

"Yes. Thank you." Elizabeth took the tissue he offered. "This isn't how I planned on spending the night."

"The night isn't over." Jason pointed out.

"Tears are kind of a mood killer." Elizabeth figured she looked a mess. She was one of those women who got red and blotchy when she cried. "My headache is coming back."

"That's not uncommon after the procedure you had this morning. I'll go down and get some of the medication Francis picked up. Stay here." Jason said getting out bed. "I'll be right back up." He gave her a gentle kiss before walking out of the room.

Downstairs he got the medication, two bottles of water, a notepad, and a pen.

"What are they for?" Elizabeth asked after she swallowed the pills.

"I want you to make a list. Of everything you want me to teach Cameron." Jason thought this would help. "I'm pretty sure the doctor is going to tell you to focus on the present. It's what they told Monica when she was sick. Not to worry about tomorrow, but to just get through the day. That's a load of crap. You're a mom to a baby so yeah you're going to worry about tomorrow. I can't take most of those worries away, but I can do this. Tell me what you want Cameron to know." He handed her the paper and pen.

"There's so many things." Elizabeth looked at the lined paper.

"You don't have to finish it tonight." Jason told her. "In fact you shouldn't finish it tonight. Take some time and think about it. You can add a little to it every day."

"Thank you Jason." Elizabeth felt like a burden had been lifted from her. One of the things she was grappling the hardest with was wondering how Cameron would learn the things he needed to know to be a good person. "I don't know where to start."

"Swimming." Jason tapped the paper. "Start there."

Elizabeth wrote down swimming, and riding a bike. Then she put the pad down. "I'd like to sleep some. Maybe I'll wake up feeling better."

"If you do wake me up." Jason said before leaning forward and kissing her. Deep and slow. "If you don't feel better when you get up wake me then too."

Elizabeth turned off the light and they settled in to sleep. Spooned up with his arms around her so that she knew she wasn't alone.

* * *

><p>Jason woke to the most incredible feeling. Soft kisses being placed on his cock. Looking down he saw a head full of curly brown hair. "Elizabeth." He said a bit breathlessly.<p>

"Morning." She said before taking him into the wet heat of her mouth. Slowly she stroked his sensitive flesh with the tight ring of her lips. With each pass she let him in deeper until he hit the back of her throat.

"Oh fuck!" Jason's hand cupped the back of her head and helped her find the rhythm he needed. His eyes were rolling back into his head, and he was starting to worry that he wasn't going to be able to hold back. When she hummed he tugged on her hair. "Stop." He almost begged.

Elizabeth let him slip from between her lips and pursing them blew a stream of cold air across the tip. "I feel better this morning." She told him.

Reaching down Jason pulled her up and ravished her mouth as he rolled her underneath him. "Prepare to feel fantastic." He said when he pulled his mouth from hers. Looking down her groaned at her swollen lips. Moving down her body he worshiped one soft mound before giving some attention to the second. Satisfied he headed further down until he was at her center. Using his fingers he opened her to his questing tongue. "So sweet." He said settling in to feast.

"Oh my god, Jason!" Elizabeth was writhing on the bed. Her hand was fisted in his hair as her hips lifted seeking more pleasure.

He took her up as high as he could before moving away.

"Don't stop!" Elizabeth said yanking on his hair.

"I don't plan to." He promised reaching for a condom and rolling it down. "Wrap your legs around my waist." When she did he lined them up and began to claim her. She was tight and he had to rock slowly so that he didn't hurt her. But they fit in a way he'd never experienced before.

"I can feel you in my whole body." Elizabeth said her eyes on his.

Jason wished he had the words to tell her how amazing this was. It was like coming home, like finding that one place where you truly belonged. "I love you." He said softly. That was the best he had, and even that was inadequate.

"I love you too." Elizabeth reached out and Jason's hands were right there. With their fingers linked he stretched her arms up over her head. "You won't hurt me Jason." She didn't want him holding back, she wanted him to give her all of him.

"You are everything to me Elizabeth." Jason began to move. Pulling out and pushing back deeper with each stroke, until they were one person. One heart and one soul. When she went flying he was powerless to do anything but follow her. Gently he pulled from her and laid down beside her. "Good?"

"Amazing." Elizabeth said cupping his cheek. She leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss. "I want to start as many days as possible this way."

Jason grinned. "I'd be happy to help you with that, but actually we ended the day this time. It's not quite midnight."

"Really. I felt like I was sleeping for a while." Elizabeth liked the thought of them having more time to love one another.

"Rest baby, and tomorrow we'll have that start you want." He said cleaning himself up and then urging her closer.

* * *

><p>When Jason woke up again Elizabeth wasn't in bed, but he could hear her on the monitor. She was singing softly to Cameron. From the way her voice was getting louder and then softer she was moving around the room. He got out of bed and walked to the slightly open door of his son's room. "Is he okay?"<p>

"A bit fussy." Elizabeth said smiling at Jason.

"How long have you been up?" Jason said coming further into the room.

"Not that long." Elizabeth said rocking Cameron a bit.

"I didn't hear him on the monitor." Jason didn't sleep that deeply.

"You'll get used to the monitor. In no time at all you'll be up before he even really gets going." Elizabeth said smiling at Jason.

"His teeth?" Jason walked over and Cameron held his arms out. He cradled the small child and started walking around the room.

"Yeah. I'll go down and get his teething ring from the refrigerator." Elizabeth walked to the door and turned back watching the way Jason was comforting Cameron. He was a natural. She had made the right choice in trusting her son to Jason. It didn't take long and when she came back Cameron was just starting to fuss a bit more. She placed the ring in his mouth and he started to gum it. "Give him about twenty minutes. If this doesn't work then I try the gel."

"Okay." Jason took up his walking again and Elizabeth sat in the rocking chair. When he got Cameron relaxed and sleeping Jason looked over and saw that Elizabeth was sleeping as well. He put his son in his crib and carefully lifted Elizabeth and carried her to bed.

* * *

><p>Shawn walked into Johnny's office and closed the door behind him. He took a seat and stretched out his legs. "Carly Corinthos seems to not understand why I don't drop at her feet when she flirts with me."<p>

Johnny grinned and leaned back in his chair. "She has charmed her share of guards. That's how she gets her information."

"She try with you?" Shawn wanted to know.

"She tried with everyone. I didn't nibble. Max was the guard she worked the hardest. He told her all manner of things he shouldn't have, and let her do things that made Jason crazy." Johnny shared. "Who is with her now?"

"Gary. I hope she gets loose." Shawn shook his head.

"She's probably chipped, so the pound will just call us and say they picked her up." Johnny laughed. "What's up?" The enforcer wouldn't have come by unless it was important.

"Sam left the Dominican Republic an hour ago, headed to Ontario. Ritchie and Hank have been released because the police determined that they were just employees. Sonny is being held." Shawn passed along what their contact told him. Johnny had been in a meeting with Joseph Sorel when the man called.

"Why?" Johnny figured his boss would be out not long after the guards.

"Because Sam said the trip was Sonny's idea." Shawn said getting up to get some coffee. "She said he suggested it, he rented the house, and he decided that they would stay until the baby was born. That he felt it was best they leave the United States for a while."

"She made it look like he was hiding her." Johnny shook his head. "That's cold. Because she's spending time behind bars he needs to as well? If they are both in prison who is going to raise their child? Of course Sonny won't be around much longer anyway." Johnny felt a bit of guilt that they were taking both the baby's parents away.

"She told them she was staying with Jason before Sonny suggested the trip." Shawn said sipping the brew.

And the guilt was gone. The baby would be better off far away from Sam. "How did that go over?"

"Hank and Ritchie both said that Jason wasn't staying in the penthouse while Sam was there. That he was staying across the hall, and that Sonny was the one to move Sam into the building. They both swear that Jason kept interaction with Sam to a minimum. Hank told the police Jason couldn't stand Sam." Shawn grinned. "From what I hear it's the truth. While yes Interpol has Jason on their radar they don't feel the word of a murdering con woman is strong enough to bring him in. And they have Sonny red handed, for now that's enough. Catching him with Sam means they don't have to count on her for an indictment."

"Maximus will take advantage of the fact that Sonny is in custody." Johnny figured it would only be a matter of days before an accident occurred.

"Hank and Ritchie have been put on a commercial flight out. They were escorted off the island by members of the police force. Sonny is also facing weapons charges as he was carrying a gun when he was arrested, but didn't declare it when he came through customs." Shawn let Johnny know. The guards didn't make that mistake.

"So at some point today the guys will be home." Johnny would make sure that everyone knew they weren't involved in what happened on the island. There was a knock on the door. "Yes."

"Ms. Davis is here." Paulie announced.

"Show her in." Both Johnny and Shawn stood. "Ms. Davis."

"Johnny long time no see." Alexis did a double take at his companion. "Hello."

Shawn smiled. "Ms. Davis. Shawn Butler."

"Shawn, it's Alexis" She said taking a long look. Why the hell did all the bad boys have to be so damned hot? "I got a call from Sonny."

"He is in a bit of trouble." Johnny pointed to a seat.

Alexis sat knowing if she didn't they wouldn't. "He transported an international fugitive out of the country, after harboring her here in Port Charles. Add to that the weapons smuggling charge, he is in more than a bit of trouble. Who is Sam McCall? I got the particulars of her arrest record, which is very extensive. Why is she with Sonny?"

"She's his girlfriend." Johnny informed Alexis.

"Mistress. When a man is married the other woman is a mistress. I should know." Alexis didn't white wash her past.

"Sonny is single." Johnny told her. "It will be official this afternoon."

She just shook her head at his stupidity. "Did he really think Carly was just going to let that go? Don't answer that. Why is the woman who is carrying Jason's baby Sonny's girlfriend?"

"The baby is Sonny's." Johnny was still trying to figure out how that hadn't gotten out yet. They were going to have to help that bit of information spread. Maybe a blind item in the gossip section of Edward's newspaper. Or a full on expose. He'd have to call Jason's grandfather and give him this scoop.

"Sonny is looking at a lot of jail time." Alexis leaned back in her chair. "Samantha McCall is serving a lot of jail time." The attorney paused for a bit. "I'm going to have to withdraw from the D.A.'s race."

"Why?" Shawn felt like he was missing a step, based on the look on Johnny's face his friend did as well.

"I'm going to be a single mother of two children. I won't have time to prosecute cases. I wonder if Diane needs a partner." Alexis said thinking out loud. "Private practice would work better."

"You're pregnant?" Johnny asked still confused.

"No, I'm going to adopt Sonny's baby." Alexis told the two men. "Unless Sam has family that is going to come forward I will have the strongest claim because Kristina is this new baby's sister. Almost any judge we go before will want this baby with family, because it can't be raised in prison. I can't let Kristina's sibling go into the system, and Carly isn't going to offer to help."

"That's really big of you." Shawn said impressed.

"I know what it's like to not have family." Alexis was the bastard child of a powerful man. Her life was made hard by the fact that Helena hated her. Most of the Cassadines liked to pretend Alexis didn't exist which was why she had no interaction with Nikolas. Although Stefan and Katherine were always polite whenever they crossed paths. Even though Sam's baby was Morgan's sister as she said earlier Alexis knew Carly wouldn't offer to help. "I need to go to Ontario."

"Can you wait while I arrange security?" Johnny requested.

"I'm not going today. Trust me there are a multitude of hoops I'm going to need to jump through before this baby is born." Alexis stood up and the guys did as well. "I'll let you know before I make any travel plans."

"Thank you. Let me know if we can be of help." Johnny thought what she was doing was amazing.

When the door closed Shawn turned to Johnny. "Sonny had her and he let her go to keep Carly. Are you sure his medication is working?" Shawn had very much liked his first impression of Alexis Davis.

Johnny just smirked. Shawn was already interested. "The man was going to marry Sam."

"Enough said." Shawn finished his coffee. "I'm going to go babysit, and try to ignore Carly."

"Good luck." Johnny said laughing. When he was alone he picked up the phone. It was time the folks of Port Charles learned just who fathered Sam's baby.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Sam is not a Cassadine in this one. Sorry I failed to mention that.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

They were strolling down the streets of Old Town enjoying learning the history of Switzerland. Georgie and Elizabeth had done some shopping as well because they wanted to get things for their friends back home. Georgie agreed to take Elizabeth's items back for her. Even though she wasn't speaking to Em at the moment Elizabeth still picked up something for her. The group was talking about heading back to the main part of the city for lunch when Elizabeth's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Morgan?" A cultured male voice asked.

"Yes." Elizabeth had no idea who was calling her.

"This is Dr. Ian Devlin." He said introducing himself.

"Dr. Devlin, hello." Elizabeth had managed to push her illness to the back of her brain for the morning, now it came rushing back to the forefront of her mind. At the doctor's name Jason took her hand.

"I know we have an appointment later this week, but I was wondering if you might come by my office today?" He asked his patient.

"Of course. When?" Elizabeth couldn't help but be a bit worried. Why would he need to see her now? Why couldn't he wait until her scheduled appointment? Patrick saying some people didn't get three years was bouncing around in her brain.

"As soon as possible." Ian requested.

"Hold on please." Elizabeth turned to Jason. "Dr. Devlin wants to see me now. How long will it take for us to get to the hospital?"

"Twenty minutes." Francis answered. He could see that both Jason and Liz were worried about this development.

"Twenty minutes." Elizabeth told the doctor.

"I'll be waiting." Dr. Devlin said ending the call.

"Elizabeth." Jason could see that she was terrified that this was something bad.

"Let's go and hear what he has to say. We can discuss it after." She needed to hold strong until then.

* * *

><p>It was the longest car ride of her life. Dr. Allison was waiting for them and the entire group went to the sixth floor. Jason held Elizabeth's hand firmly in his as they went to Dr. Devlin's office. "Welcome." The older man said smiling. "Have a seat. Coffee?"<p>

"No thank you." Elizabeth said while Jason just shook his head. "Is something wrong?"

Dr. Devlin looked from the petite brunette to the large blonde man. "No. Nothing is wrong." He started to smile. "According to our tests you aren't sick at all."

Elizabeth just stared at the doctor. "I'm in remission?" She asked shocked.

"No, you were never sick." Dr. Devlin was sorry to lose a patient in his study, but he was thrilled to deliver this news.

"But Dr. Drake ran the test twice." Elizabeth was scared to believe this was true.

"And I ran the sample three times. I'm not wrong, but I've arranged for you to have a third opinion at another hospital. I've also asked Dr. Drake to test his sample again." Dr. Devlin told her. When the first and second opinions didn't reach the same conclusion, then a third opinion was gotten. "I'm confident you were misdiagnosed in New York."

"Oh." Elizabeth said smiling. She jumped up and Jason was right there to hold her tight. It was almost too good to be true. "When can I have the next test performed?" Hopefully the last test.

"We can take the sample now and send it out." Dr. Devlin understood her need to be sure.

Elizabeth looked back up at Jason. "I might not be sick." His brilliant blue eyes were expressing the joy he hadn't given voice to.

"How long before the results are known?" Jason wanted to know. It was almost too much to hope for.

"They have agreed to examine the sample right away, so twenty-four hours for the culture to grow." Dr. Devlin knew the woman in front of him wasn't sick. "You will need to contact Dr. Alan Quartermaine at General Hospital about how you were misdiagnosed. He is the Chief of Staff and I spoke at length with him this morning."

"How did Dr. Drake make this mistake?" Jason wanted to know. Both he and Elizabeth were shaking.

"Dr. Drake didn't make a mistake. I have the lab results from New York here. The culture tested positive both times. I'd say that that the sample was corrupted, but the computer system indicates that the genetic markers are present. So I'm guessing that there was a mix up at the lab." Dr. Devlin said giving them his opinion.

"Oh." That tempered Elizabeth's joy a bit. Someone was about to experience what she did.

"The hospital is going to have to retest everyone like you are being retested." Jason was thinking out loud. "When they find the person would you be willing to accept them into the study? I can cover air fare and housing." Jason asked the doctor. Renting an apartment near the hospital would not be a hardship.

"That is very generous of you." Dr. Devlin was impressed. "I would be happy to accept them."

"Thank you Jason." Elizabeth knew he was doing that for her. "I'd like to have the samples taken now." She wasn't looking forward to the headache that was coming, but it would be a small price to pay for being perfectly healthy.

"We have everything set up, follow me." Dr. Devlin lead them to an examine room.

* * *

><p>Lucky simply couldn't wait another day. He needed to see Elizabeth, so he went to her apartment building. As he knocked he was mentally going over what he would say. She'd be upset when she answered the door and he would ask what was wrong. When she told him he would act shocked, and he would offer her a shoulder to cry on. Eventually he'd suggest she call Emily, but not before he let her know that whatever she needed he would provide. Including a father for Cameron. Lucky knocked again, the light was on. Maybe she was sleeping.<p>

"She's not home." Said a female voice.

"What?" Lucky turned and found a woman about Liz's age.

"Elizabeth, she's not home. She left a few days ago. Hasn't been back since. She asked me to collect her mail until the hold was activated." The young woman said smiling whoever Liz's friend was he was cute.

"Did she say where she was going?" Lucky couldn't figure out where she would go. Not to her family, they weren't close.

"Nope, she didn't say when she was coming back either." The young woman told Lucky.

That made him frown harder. This wasn't how he saw this playing out. "Thanks." Lucky muttered before heading for the elevator. He needed to find out where Elizabeth went and then bring her back to Port Charles. By the time he reached the ground floor he had an idea where to start. He was guessing that Liz went to Jason after all. Morgan probably sent her somewhere, so the best way to get the information would be from Em. Now he just needed to figure out how to make her think the idea to approach her brother was hers.

* * *

><p>"Why is it so much easier to believe the negative things?" Elizabeth asked softly. They were in their bedroom with the lights down low. Jason was leaning against the headboard and she was sitting between his legs. The rest of the gang was downstairs. They knew what was happening, and Jason had asked them for space. Which they of course granted.<p>

Jason knew it was a rhetorical question so he didn't bother to give her an answer. "How do you want to celebrate your good news?"

Elizabeth leaned further into him. "Thank you for that. You never lost faith. You said I would go into remission, that I would beat the odds." She was smiling by the time she finished speaking.

"I'm selfish. I don't want to be around without you." He said softly. "How's the head?"

"The pain medication is kicking in." Two spinal taps so close together weren't common, and the doctor said the headache would be more intense. They gave her a stronger pain killer before she left the hospital. "If the test comes back negative for the disease, what does that mean for us?"

"When the tests show you are healthy, it means we get to renew our vows in Italy." Jason answered wrapping her up tight. "You promised we could."

"You want to stay married?" She shifted a bit so she could look up at him.

"I love you." Jason smiled at her. "I didn't make that up, and it didn't suddenly occur because you were sick. I would have taken longer to tell you if you hadn't gotten misdiagnosed." Jason admitted. "But I wasn't lying. I love you and I love Cameron. I don't want anything to change. Do you?"

"No." Elizabeth smiled. "I love you. I love being your wife. I'd like to see how long I can be your wife before you get sick of me."

"Probably seventy or eighty years." Jason leaned down and kissed her. "Do you think we could maybe one day have another baby?" He had so many dreams he wanted to share with her, and now it looked like they were going to have the time to do it.

"I think so. We can talk about it more after the results are in." Elizabeth told him.

"There's no rush." Jason liked how that felt.

"No, there isn't." Elizabeth leaned back into him. "I'm getting sleepy."

"Let's get under the covers." He was already impatient for the results and had no idea how he was going to make it through the next twenty-three hours.

* * *

><p>"Well?" Alan looked at Patrick. The results of Elizabeth's culture should be ready. Of Elizabeth Morgan's culture. Alan would deal with the shock of learning that his son was married later. Right now the hospital could be facing two massive lawsuits. They had totally turned Elizabeth's life upside down by misdiagnosing her. They also had possibly given the wrong information to another patient as well.<p>

"She's perfectly healthy." Patrick had overseen this set of cultures himself in one of the research labs. The samples were only handled by one of the lab techs while he watched. The petri dishes were locked up and Patrick took the key. While it might seem paranoid he didn't want to doubt the results.

"We need to know who else had samples tested that day." Alan was going to have to make some phone calls and have those patients come back in to be retested.

"I told the techs to pull the log for the day." Patrick knew what was expected of him. "I can see making this mistake once, but I had the second test run later in the day. This shouldn't have happened twice." Patrick pointed out. "How was the wrong sample used two tests in a row, when Elizabeth's name is on the vial I tested yesterday?"

"Could it possibly be an input error?" Alan said thinking the problem through.

"Two different techs handled the sample. What are the odds that they both made the same mistake, with the same patient? And why is the sample I personally tested missing the genetic markers the computer said were present?" Patrick asked his boss.

"I have no idea. We have protocol in place and the lawyers want us following it. Right now we start with retesting and hope the error wasn't there. If it isn't we need to look at who put the data in the system." Alan told his top neurosurgeon.

"Dr. Devlin will have his fourth sample's results tomorrow?" Patrick checked as they walked from the lab.

"He will, he promised to call." Alan was shaking his head as they reached the elevator. He was going to have to answer questions from the board. The odds were good Elizabeth wouldn't sue, but their insurance company still wasn't going to be happy.

"Alan." Patrick said before his boss got on the elevator. "Congratulations. Elizabeth is a nice young lady."

Alan had to smile wide. "Thank you." He said before getting onto the elevator. He had a good relationship with Jason and he was hoping that would continue. He'd like the chance to be a grandfather, since they had lost that with Michael. Getting off on the floor with the offices Alan walked down the hall and pondered the problem of the misdiagnosis. Patrick had a good point. Two tests run at two separate times, by two different staff members. This wrong diagnosis shouldn't have happened under those circumstances. Something had happened, and they were going to find out what.

* * *

><p>It turned out Johnny didn't need to make the call to Edward after all. The older man had everything under control. The afternoon edition of the Port Charles Gazette had as its front page story the arrest of Sonny Corinthos and Sam McCall. Clearly Edward had done some digging of his own, because while Sonny's past crimes were all alleged, Sam's confirmed sordid history was laid bare for public consumption. It was also noted that the baby she was carrying wasn't Jason Morgan's as had been reported but was in fact the love child of Sonny Corinthos. Edward even had a copy of the DNA test.<p>

The news made quite the splash, as the paper quickly sold out. People were already talking about it over their lunches. Johnny sat in his office and laughed as he took in the stories. He had to hand it to Edward, the man knew how to get his message across.

* * *

><p>Carly was also happy about the story. Her divorce lawyer said this made his job that much easier. He now knew exactly were to go to get the information they needed. With Sonny in custody in the Dominican Republic Carly realized that the death threat that she had been living under had been lifted. He would be an idiot to hurt her now. Best of all with Sam's secret out Jason wouldn't have to worry about her trying to get him to marry her. Once Muffin was proven healthy he could come home, and things could get back to normal. She expected him to call her at some point today and say the boys could come home.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucky Spencer was not at all happy about what he was reading. If the baby wasn't Jason's then it was almost guaranteed that Elizabeth was with the enforcer. Which meant that it was almost guaranteed that she would know soon that she wasn't sick. Knowing Jason and his need to rescue people, there was a good chance that he had married Elizabeth to give her the security she would be craving for Cameron. Which meant Lucky's plan had backfired in the most spectacular way possible. Now he needed to make sure his part in this never came to light. Jason would no doubt want to make him pay for Elizabeth being so scared. Assuming they were together, which Lucky didn't know for sure. He needed that confirmed before he decided how to proceed. He needed to go find Em.<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Lucky found Emily with Nikolas at Kelly's. They were of course reading the paper. "So it looks like you won't be an aunt after all." Lucky said grabbing a seat.

"I can't tell you how thrilled I am about that." Emily was smiling wide. There was no need to tell the guys she already knew this information. "Sam was not my favorite person. Now all I need to do is find Liz."

"You still haven't heard from her?" He said trying to pretend he didn't know Liz was gone.

"No." Emily said frowning. "Jason is out of town on business, so I can't even ask him if he knows where she is." She took a sip of her milkshake. Emily was still looking at the paper.

"Your brother is out of town?" Lucky said thinking that yeah the enforcer and Elizabeth were together. It took everything in him to not throw a tantrum.

"Yeah, on business." Emily was only half paying attention to her friend.

Nikolas however was paying a lot of attention to his brother. More precisely his brother's reactions to what he was hearing. Nikolas was guessing that if Jason was away and they couldn't reach Liz she was most likely with Emily's brother. Once Emily sat down and thought about it she'd probably put two and two together as well. Lucky had seemingly lost all interest in Liz, but Nikolas wasn't buying it. Now Lucky was hearing that both the woman he was obsessed with and Jason, a man he didn't like at all, were both out of contact. His brother's calm acceptance of this information was off.

What Nikolas couldn't understand though was why Liz would drop everything to just leave with Jason. It wasn't something his friend would do. Not the leaving with Jason, he knew Liz had a thing for the enforcer. She was an adult and could go out of town with whoever she wanted. What had him perplexed was the silence. Even if she didn't call Emily, she should know that other people would be worried. Not to mention her walking away from her job. Something was definitely off. Not for one minute did he think Jason forced Elizabeth to leave, but he was starting to worry that the mobster was protecting Liz from Lucky.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" Lucky asked Emily.

"No clue." Emily closed the paper and sat back in her chair. "Are you missing him?" She joked. She knew Lucky and Jason didn't get along.

"Yeah, I'm just pining away. You seemed concerned is all." Lucky wasn't paying Nikolas any mind. Lucky was focused on getting this conversation to go where he wanted it to.

"I am. Normally Jason doesn't leave without a word to grandmother." Emily took another swallow of her drink before sitting up. "I'm such an idiot. Jason and Elizabeth must be together." Why hadn't she put that together before now?

Nikolas watched Lucky's eyes narrow in anger before his brother covered the reaction. "Why would you assume that? Jason wouldn't take Liz on a business trip."

"I'm betting he said it was a business trip to keep Sonny from figuring out Liz was coming." Emily said puzzling this mystery out.

"If they are in business together wouldn't Sonny know there was nothing for Jason to go off and fix?" Nikolas asked watching his brother from the corner of his eye. The more Emily figured out the angrier Lucky was becoming.

"They don't own everything together. Jason has his own business interests. Sonny probably used Jason's absence to take Sam away. According the paper he divorced Carly so that he could marry his pregnant mistress. I'm guessing he was tired of lying about the baby being my brother's." Emily just shook her head.

"Elizabeth's leaving suddenly still doesn't make sense. She walked away from her entire life." Nikolas said out loud what he was thinking. He wanted his girlfriend's take on the situation, and he wanted to watch his brother's reaction.

Not even caring that Lucky was sitting with them Emily was completely honest. "Don't be so dramatic. I'm sure they are coming back at some point. Probably soon with Sonny getting arrested." Emily said elbowing her boyfriend. "Jason and Liz have been fighting an attraction for years, their timing has always been wrong. Now that they are both single I'm guessing they decided to seize the moment. And she isn't walking away from everything. She had a chance to be with the man she loves that is everything. She can get another job. Maybe they'll elope." Emily would love that.

"I have to go." Lucky said abruptly before standing and quickly walking away.

"Ouch, I could have been more sensitive." Emily realized her error. "Lucky does have feelings for Liz."

"You were fine." Nikolas was wondering if he should put someone on Lucky. He had a feeling his brother was going to do something stupid. "Lucky's feelings for Liz weren't the healthiest. They were also not feelings Liz returned. She was upfront about that."

"I told him not to give up on getting her a few weeks ago, and now I'm cheering on Liz and my brother." Emily felt guilty. "I just want them both happy."

"I know." Nikolas loved how big Emily's heart was. "Maybe this will serve as a wakeup call for Lucky. And if Liz is with Jason, then she is happy."

"I'd still feel better if I knew where they were. I don't have proof Liz is with Jason." Emily still worried some. "I'm going to go talk with Johnny again. Jason doesn't answer my calls when he is away, but he'll answer Johnny's. Especially with the Sonny mess taking place." Emily said standing as well.

"I'll come with you." Nikolas stood and took her hand in his. He wouldn't be allowed in to see Johnny, but Nik could drink coffee and wait while Emily talked to the acting mob boss.

* * *

><p>"O'Brien." Johnny was going over contracts when his phone rang. He figured this was Shawn. He had called his enforcer and asked him to deal with an issue in Crimson Pointe. Shawn was happy to get the assignment because that got him away from Carly. Johnny had sent Billy over to babysit.<p>

"We've had a development." Francis told his friend.

"What do you mean a development?" Johnny could tell his friend was charged up.

"The specialist who is treating Liz said she isn't sick." Francis was grinning.

"Seriously?" Johnny was gob smacked.

"Seriously. He said she was misdiagnosed in New York. We are waiting for another set of test results to confirm what he said." Francis passed along.

"Shouldn't he have the confirmation before saying Liz is fine?" Johnny asked worried.

"He has three test results that say she is perfectly healthy. This is just another opinion. Liz has the right to request a second opinion. That's why they tested her before letting her in the study. They needed to confirm the original diagnosis." Francis explained. "Dr. Devlin is certain that Liz is fine."

"That's incredible news. Where is she?" Johnny had yet to talk to his friend.

"Resting. One of the tests leaves her with a nasty headache. She and Jason are taking it easy while we wait for the results." Francis was watching Milo and Georgie walk the backyard. Cameron was napping and Cody was hanging out in the den. "I'm sure you'll get a call you tomorrow when it's official but I wanted to give you a heads up." He knew his friend was worried.

"I'm glad you did." Johnny was grinning from ear to ear. "I'll let Jason and Liz decide if they want folks here to know. How are they doing?" Johnny meant as a couple. "This changes things."

"They are rock solid." Francis was happy to report. "If they separate after this I'll eat my shoes. This really opened their eyes to the fact that they were wasting time they could be spending together. I'm sorry they had to go through a scare, but something good came from it."

"When Jason calls me." Johnny knew his friend eventually would. "I'm going to suggest that they stay in Europe a bit."

"You like being in charge?" Francis laughed, knowing that wasn't the case.

"I do make it look good, and the longer I'm here the more time I get with Diane." Johnny answered laughing. "They need some down time. Some time to just be with each other. Especially after what they've just been through. At the very least he should take her to Italy for a while. They can consider it a honeymoon."

"I'm going to suggest that as well." Francis was guessing it wouldn't be necessary though. "How are things in Port Charles?"

"The story about Sonny and Sam broke this afternoon. Including the fact that the baby isn't Jason's. Alexis said Sonny called her for help." Johnny realized that the attorney never said she was giving that assistance. "She is also talking about adopting Sam's baby."

Francis smiled wide at that. "I always thought Alexis was a good person. I'm guessing she is going to use the fact that Kristina is the baby's sister to back up her application."

"She is. Alexis said Sonny is looking at a lot of time. They added weapons smuggling on because he didn't say he was bringing in a gun." Johnny told his friend.

Francis whistled low. "They are just piling on." Sonny wouldn't serve time. Maximus was not a man who dawdled, Francis was guessing Sonny would be dead before the next week started. "Any word on how Sonny is handling being in a cell?"

"He's holding his own. They are making sure he takes his medication and keeping him out of the general population except for meals and yard time." Johnny was guessing that Sonny's demise would come during one of those times. "Sonny hasn't called me yet, and we know that he can't reach Jason." Johnny was guessing that Sonny wasn't being given access to a phone. On the island his boss wouldn't have much pull, so folks would not be bending over backwards to make him happy.

"If Alexis goes down, make sure she has a guard." Francis knew Jason would want the lawyer kept safe.

"I expect she will go down, and I'm going to send Shawn with her." Johnny knew that would make a statement to anyone watching.

"Okay. I need to start dinner." Francis told Johnny. "Behave."

"Not a chance." Johnny said laughing as he hung up.

Paulie stuck his head in the office. "Ms. Quartermaine is here."

"Send her in." Johnny figured this was about Jason. "Hello."

"Hi, can you call Jason and ask if Liz is with him?" Emily got right to the point.

"No." Johnny told her. "Jason is out of contact." He lied, but he would send a text letting Francis know that Emily asked. Nikolas has the resources to launch a global search to find Jason.

"Johnny where is Elizabeth?" She came right out and asked. "You said Cameron was fine so you've talked to her. Where is she?"

Johnny just leaned back in his chair and looked at Jason's younger sister. While he did give her a smile, he didn't give her an answer.

"You're just as bad as my brother." Emily actually pouted. "When you talk to her please tell her I would like to apologize." Hopefully that would get her friend to call her back.

"Have a nice day Emily." Johnny said letting the young woman know the meeting was over.

Without another word Emily left the office. Paulie stuck his head in again. "Ms. Davis is here."

"It's like Grand Central Station in here." Johnny commented. "Did Sonny get this many visitors at his office?"

Paulie grinned. "Sonny likes visitors."

"Of course he does." Johnny waved Alexis in. "How can I help you?" He asked standing.

"I'm going to see Sonny." Alexis told him. "You asked me to let you know about Canada so I figured you would want to know about this as well."

"I have a plane waiting to take you down. When would you like to leave?" Johnny asked her.

"Today is fine. Viola is going to stay here with Kristina." Alexis figured the sooner she went the sooner she could come back. She wasn't surprised Johnny had things in place for her to visit his boss.

"Shawn Butler will be going with you. I'll have guards watch out for your daughter." That was something Sonny should have been doing.

"Thank you." Alexis appreciated the gesture, one Sonny never made. "Should I call you after I meet with Sonny?"

"Yes, please tell him I can't reach Jason." Johnny lied.

"I will." Alexis stood up. "Shawn is meeting me at the plane?"

"He'll be there when you arrive." Johnny promised her. "I'll make hotel arrangements." Alexis nodded before leaving. Johnny immediately called Shawn. "How are you on time?"

"The job is finished, because I'm that good." The enforcer joked.

"Great, go home and pack. Alexis is going to see Sonny." Johnny told his friend.

"I could use some sun. I'll report in later." Shawn said before ending the call. Time to get to know Alexis better, and time away from Carly. The day was looking up.

Johnny walked to the door. "No one else in." He needed to finish up and get home. He had a date to keep.

* * *

><p>Lucky drove out to Vista Pointe. He needed to cool down before he did something stupid. Elizabeth being with Jason was only a minor setback. Odds were once he found out she was fine, they would come back. If they had gotten married, they would probably get a divorce. Lucky could work with that. Knowing Liz and her self-esteem issues she'd figure the divorce proved Jason really wasn't into her. Lucky could come along and show her how wonderful she was. While it meant waiting longer things could still work out in the end.<p>

In the meantime he would stick close to Emily. Any information she got she would share with him and Nik. If he played this right maybe he could convince Em to ask Nik to look for Liz. Jason probably took Liz to South America where he had another power base. Information was always good, and knowing what he was facing meant Lucky could start planning.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Nikolas was with Emily at the Quartermaine mansion when he got the call about an emergency board meeting. With Stefan out of town, Nikolas would need to go and represent the Cassadine interests. Hopefully the meeting wouldn't last too long because he had dinner reservations with Emily. Early evening meetings of the board were rare.

Once everyone was seated Edward called the meeting to order. In addition to Nikolas, Alan Quartermaine, Jasper Jacks, Lorenzo Alcazar, Tracy Quartermaine, Monica Quartermaine, and Amanda Barrington were present. Claire Walsh the hospitals attorney was also sitting in which had everyone curious. As the head of the board Edward opened the meeting. "There is a developing situation that needs to be brought to our attention. Alan you have the floor."

"Yesterday morning we were alerted to the fact that we misdiagnosed a patient." Alan started.

"What patient and what was the diagnosis?" Lorenzo wanted to know.

"The patient is Elizabeth Morgan, and we told her that she had one to three years left to live due to a rare neurological disorder." Alan saw no reason to mince words.

"Elizabeth Morgan?" Monica said stunned. "As in formerly Webber?"

"Yes, as in the recent graduate of our nursing program. Not only did we give her a terminal diagnosis but the students are told if they don't pass the physical they can't work at the hospital. So we took her job from her as well." Alan told the board. He found his father's lack of comments surprising.

"Jason is married?" Monica asked her husband.

"Now isn't the time to worry about that." Tracy told her sister in-law. Tracy was just thankful he married someone decent. "Is she going to sue us?"

"We can't reach her. Right now we are only in contact with the doctor who discovered the mistake." Alan knew that the lawsuit was the bottom line. It was why Claire was at the meeting.

"She won't sue." Nikolas spoke up and everyone turned to look at him.

"You sound very confident about that." Jax noted.

"She's a good friend of mine. Her grandparents pretty much made this hospital what it is." Nikolas told them.

"And this hospital turned her entire life upside down. She has a young child if I'm not mistaken, we told her she wasn't going to see him grown up." Lorenzo pointed out. He knew who Elizabeth was because of her friendship with Jason. "She has a guaranteed payday if she is smart she will take it."

"Elizabeth is very smart." Edward told the board. He didn't feel the need to point out that he knew where she was. When Elizabeth was ready to talk to everyone she would. Nor did he feel the need to state he agreed with Nikolas that Elizabeth wouldn't sue. "As for whether or not she will sue we need to wait to hear from her. What I want to know is how this happened?" Edward asked his son.

"We are looking into it. There are safeguards in place, but they failed." Alan knew that as Chief of Staff he was going to end up taking the blame for this.

"Was she given someone else's diagnosis?" Amanda Barrington wanted to know. "Because if that is the case we are looking at a second lawsuit. Someone is walking around thinking they are healthy when the exact opposite is true."

"We are looking into that as well." Alan informed the board. "This meeting isn't to give you answers, because at the moment I don't have any." He let the frustration with the situation come out in his voice. "This meeting is to let you know what is going on. We have a lid on it, but it may leak out. Reading about it in the paper is not how you should learn what happened."

"Thank you." Nikolas spoke again. "When was Elizabeth given this diagnosis?" He expected to hear earlier in the week.

"A few days ago." Alan told his daughter's boyfriend.

Nikolas leaned back in his chair, and while he looked calm inside he was pissed. He had no idea how, but this had to be Lucky's doing. The fact that his brother seemingly lost all interest in Liz earlier this week, and then she is told she was dying was just too big of a coincidence. The Cassadine's schemed with the best of them and it didn't take Nikolas long to figure out what the plan was. Elizabeth wasn't giving Lucky the time of day, so he gives her a reason to need him. For some reason his brother thought Liz would run to him if she was dying, which really proved how stupid Lucky was.

His questions to Emily at lunch, and about Cameron being sick, made more sense. Whatever disease he gave Liz made her think the little boy might be sick as well. Nikolas bet that even now Lucky was figuring out how to make sure this didn't come back to him, as well as how to handle it when Liz came home. Nikolas doubted that a wedding ring was going to stop his brother's obsession.

"So now what happens?" Jax wanted to know.

"We wait for Mrs. Morgan to contact the hospital. Or for her lawyer to do so." Claire announced. "Then you offer her a settlement check and hope to hell she takes it."

"We settle just like that?" Lorenzo didn't like going down without a fight.

"We were wrong." Claire loved a good fight too, but this one they wouldn't win. Diane would make mincemeat of them in court and not even break a sweat. "You told a single mother, because she wasn't married at the time, she was dying. Then you took her job and the health care coverage she needed to fight her disease. You won't win this case."

"No, we won't." Amanda agreed. "Sympathy alone will sway the jury. The insurance company will not be pleased." Their premiums were going to go up, if they didn't get dropped.

"Since that's all." Lorenzo stood up. "I have business to attend to. Call me when we know something definite." He said before walking out of the room.

"I guess the meeting is adjourned." Edward said standing as well.

Monica walked right over to Alan. "Why didn't you tell me Jason was married?"

"Because he married the patient who is going to sue us." Alan snapped at his wife. "As Chief of Staff I couldn't give you that information."

Monica took a deep breath. "You're right. I'm sorry. It was just a shock. You don't know where they are?" She saw Edward join them.

"No, and neither does mother. Or if she does she isn't saying." Alan had called the mansion earlier. His mother would remain silent until Jason said it was fine to do otherwise, if she knew where the married couple was.

"Are you sure she married Jason? He isn't the only Morgan on the planet." Tracy pointed out. The other members of her family just looked at her. "Fine, she married Jason. That is a point in our favor. This time last year he was still angry with us and would have encouraged her to sue, now we are one happy family." She said with an acerbic smile. "So she probably won't." With that Tracy walked away.

"Call me when you get more information." Edward grumped before walking away. By the time he reached the door he was grinning. Cameron would make a wonderful CEO of ELQ. The Webbers were a very smart family and with Elizabeth as his mother Edward knew the little boy would live up to his heritage.

Nikolas left the meeting once Edward declared it over. He needed to figure out what he was going to do with the information he had. His choices were clear. Protect Lucky, or betray him.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth turned in Jason's arms and blinked him into focus. "It's dark." She said trying to wake up.<p>

"You slept for a while." He said softly. In her blue eyes he saw pain. "We don't have to get up."

"I'm hungry." Elizabeth had skipped lunch and she was guessing dinner as well. "Did you eat?"

"No, I've been lying here with you." After she nodded off earlier, he had shed tears of gratitude that they were being given more time. Then he just held her and listened to her deep and even breathing.

"Is Cameron asleep?" Elizabeth hadn't spent any one on one time with him today. She didn't like that.

"I'm guessing he is." Jason kissed her forehead. "I'm sure he got plenty of attention." He knew what she would be thinking. "Today was not your typical day." He smiled. No it was the best day ever. "We will spend the day with him tomorrow."

"Okay." Elizabeth leaned up and kissed Jason just as her stomach growled. "I'm really hungry." She said blushing in the dark. Sitting up she grabbed her head. "Ow."

"Lie back down." Jason urged her to recline against the pillows. "The doctor said you might need more than one dose of the pain medication to get rid of your headache. Stay here and I'll go get some food."

"Okay." Elizabeth agreed.

"Do you need to use the bathroom before I leave?" Jason checked.

"Yeah." She was glad the dark hid her blush. He carried her into the large room dimming the lights before they entered, and left her to it. She called after washing her hands and he took her back to bed, putting her under the covers.

"Be back soon." He said giving her a soft kiss. Downstairs he found Francis and Cody. That his friends were still up wasn't surprising.

Francis stood up. "She hungry?" He figured food was the only thing that could make Jason leave Liz's side.

"Yeah, and in pain." Jason was already reaching over the sink for the medication.

"I made soup earlier. Let me heat it up." Francis got the dish from the refrigerator.

"How was Cameron?" Jason wanted to know.

"I don't know many tiny humans, but he seemed fine to me." Cody grinned. "Georgie didn't freak out at any point, and no one cried." The former soldier thought Cameron was a pretty calm kid. "There was some discussion of a trip to the zoo tomorrow if Elizabeth wasn't feeling better."

"We'll play it by ear." Jason fixed himself a cup of coffee while the soup heated.

"I spoke to Johnny earlier and gave him an update." Francis told his boss.

"Thanks. I'll call tomorrow. I need an update on Sonny." Jason was out of the loop on that situation. He needed to know where things stood at this point.

Francis got that Jason didn't want that in his head at the moment. Tomorrow was soon enough. "So when the doctor calls and says Liz is fine, what are the plans?"

"Italy, as soon as I get everything in place." Jason smiled. He couldn't wait to show her the light. "As long as Johnny is good, I don't want to rush back. I'm thinking of leaving Milo and Georgie here, will the two of you be fine with that?" Jason asked both men.

"It's fine." Cody figured Jason would have guys shadowing them.

"Not a problem." Francis told his friend. "My villa is big enough for the five of us." And it was secure.

"Thank you. I think Elizabeth would like that." Jason nodded. "I'll have Cameron's things shipped over."

"Why are you leaving Georgie and Milo here?" Cody wanted to know.

"I promised her she could see Switzerland, and I don't want to leave her here alone." Jason remembered Elizabeth saying that Georgie and Milo were attracted to one another.

"I don't see her staying here, since you hired her as a nanny for the summer." Cody liked the younger woman, she was the polar opposite of her dramatic sister. "I'm guessing she is going to want to come with you. Can we all stay at your villa?" The guard asked.

"You and Milo will have to bunk together." Francis's place was spacious but not big enough for them all to have their own rooms.

"I have no problem with that, I'm guessing Milo won't either." They were here to work.

"We'll work it out tomorrow." Jason said as Francis poured the soup in a bowl, while it cooled his friend also made a sandwich. "I don't think she's that hungry."

"The sandwich is for you." Francis told Jason. "She won't eat if you don't."

Jason had to grin at that. Back home she was always checking that he wasn't skipping meals. She loved him in so many ways.

"All set." Francis loaded up the tray including drinks. "Bring everything down in morning."

"Actually if you stick the tray in the hall I'll bring it down." Cody didn't mind, and he knew Jason would never ask.

"Thanks guys." Jason lifted the tray. "See you in the morning."

* * *

><p>Johnny was in his office for another late night meeting. Only this one was surprising. He'd been enjoying dinner with Diane. Across the room he saw Nikolas dining with Emily. When Jason's sister got up to use the ladies room the younger man had called over a waiter. Half an hour later when Diane got up to use the restroom that waiter brought Johnny a note. Nikolas wanted to meet. Johnny nodded to let the younger man know they could.<p>

The coffee house was the place Nikolas suggested so now Johnny was waiting. One of the guys was out back waiting for the prince to arrive. Just as that thought went through the Irishman's head someone knocked on the door. He got up and admitted his visitor. Hank, back from the island would watch the door. "What's up?"

Nikolas took a deep breath, he'd been thinking about this all afternoon. "I'm fairly certain Lucky is the reason Liz thought she was dying."

"Why?" Johnny wanted to know.

"I'm not sure it will make sense to you." Nikolas warned.

"Go ahead anyway." Johnny was a man who respected intuition. Nikolas knew Lucky well, he had to be really sure to come to them with this information.

"Earlier in the week my brother went from obsessed with Elizabeth to seeming to not care about her. Last week he could tell you where she was at any given point of the day, and yet this week he doesn't know she left town? He was with Em and I at lunch and he went out of his way to make it seem like he didn't care that Liz was possibly with Jason. Something was off, I knew it. But I couldn't connect everything until Alan called an emergency board meeting." Nikolas told Johnny.

"Why do you think Liz is with Jason?" Johnny wanted to know.

"Alan said her name is now Elizabeth Morgan." Nikolas told Johnny. "Em doesn't know, and no one can tell her because right now its hospital board business which means we can't discuss it." She was gonna be pissed at being kept in the dark, and thrilled at the marriage.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be protecting your brother?" Johnny knew the siblings were not super close because Luke couldn't stand Nikolas. Still the brothers did have a relationship.

"What he did was wrong. Honestly I thought Jason had taken Liz away to protect her from Lucky." Nikolas admitted.

"He did, it just wasn't the way you thought." Johnny pointed out and the younger man nodded. "Do you have proof?"

"No." Nikolas shrugged. "I can't figure out how he did it."

"We will figure it out." Johnny told Nikolas. There was no way the prince didn't know how this was going to end. "Are you prepared to accept that? Because if you come after Jason later your being Emily's boyfriend will not offer you protection." It was a warning plain and simple.

"Once Emily learns what happened, there is a good chance she will try to kill Lucky herself." Nikolas told Johnny. "So in a way I'm protecting Emily." Nikolas wasn't going to let Lucky do anything else. "It might be best if Jason didn't act right away, and if you give me about twenty-four hours I can probably get Luke out of the city." Nikolas knew it wouldn't take much to get his grandmother to provoke the elder Spencer. He just had to make sure his Uncle Stefan and Aunt Katherine didn't get wind of what was happening. They would be less than pleased with Nikolas contacting his grandmother.

"I'll be in touch." Johnny told Nikolas. "Thank you for the information."

"Please ask Jason to call his sister, she is worried." Nikolas figured they owed him for coming to them.

"I will." Johnny closed the door and reached for the phone. "Stan I need you to run a trace on Elizabeth's medical records." Lucky was good with computers but Stan was better. Johnny figured Lucky hacked into the hospital mainframe and altered the results. With that done he sat down and tried to figure out how to tell Jason and keep him from immediately coming home to kill Lucky.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

"How are you feeling?" Jason asked Elizabeth.

"Much better. I have a bit of a headache still, but I don't think I need any more of those pain pills." Elizabeth didn't want to spend today sleeping. Not when it was almost certain to bring her wonderful news.

"We have some extra strength headache medicine downstairs. It won't knock you out." Jason knew what she was worried about.

"Okay. I'd like a shower and then I'm going to get dressed." Elizabeth slowly sat up and smiled when that movement didn't bring a lot of pain.

Jason shifted so that he was behind her and urged her back. He put his arms around her and just held her for a moment. "Georgie offered to take Cameron to the zoo today. I'd like you to let her." He expected an objection.

"I can handle an outing to the zoo." Elizabeth protested.

"I want you to rest." Jason requested. "Let them go and stay home with your feet up."

"Jason I'm fine." Elizabeth saw no reason for her to stay in.

Knowing how stubborn his wife could be, and thinking that after all the upheaval she could use more rest he played his ace. "I'd like for you to let Cameron go with Georgie and for you to stay home and plan our trip to Florence." He remembered her saying to surprise her, but giving her a destination pretty much insured she would stay in.

"Italy?" Elizabeth shifted and looked over her shoulder at her husband. "That Florence?"

"Yup." He grinned. "I owe you a honeymoon and some renewed vows. Francis has a villa in Florence, he has said we can stay with him. Unless you want to get a place of our own."

"How long do you plan on us staying?" Elizabeth would love to have time to explore.

"A month. After we can go home or somewhere else. As long as Johnny is good." Jason would get a sense of if he was needed back in Port Charles after calling his friend later in the day.

"What about this house?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Well, we can come back after Florence. Milo and Georgie can come back without us. Or we can just leave it empty." Jason would do whatever she liked.

"Do you think Diane can get your money back?" Elizabeth wanted to know. Honestly she never wanted to come back to Zurich again. It was a lovely city, and everyone they encountered had been really nice, but she came here because she thought her life was ending. The rest of Switzerland she would happily explore, but Zurich they were done with.

"I can check." Jason didn't see that happening, but it never hurt to ask. "So what do you say to my plan? Cameron can spend some time with us this morning, then go to the zoo while you plan the trip. After you get your phone call we can come upstairs and celebrate our good news." He let his voice drop to a sexy whisper. "Later tonight we can go out as a group and celebrate."

"That sounds like a wonderful day." Elizabeth smiled wide. "Shower first." It would clear up a lot of the cobwebs.

"Sounds good. You go first." Jason would just wait here to make sure she didn't need anything. "I love you." He had this need to tell her.

"I love you." She said giving him a kiss before heading into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"There's my big boy." Elizabeth was all smiles as she walked into the kitchen. Cameron smiled and held his arms out to his mother.<p>

"He just finished his oatmeal." Georgie told Elizabeth. Her friend seemed lighter, and she was hoping for a good test result today.

"Were you good for Georgie?" Elizabeth asked her son who leaned forward and gave her a kiss. That was his new thing, he loved giving kisses. "How was he yesterday?" Elizabeth asked Georgie.

"Great. We always have a good time. We went for a walk after nap, and then played in the house." Georgie reported.

"I hear there may be a trip to the zoo today?" Elizabeth gave Cameron to Jason as the little boy wanted to go to his dad, then sat down. "Thanks Francis." She said when her friend put a plate in front of her.

"If you don't mind. I wasn't sure if you would need to rest." Georgie sat down with a cup of tea.

"I think that would be okay. I need to wait for the final test results and honestly I will probably be a bit distracted." Elizabeth started eating. "If all goes well Jason would like to take me to Florence. Would you be interested in coming with us or would you rather stay here?"

"Either way you will be paid for the summer." Jason added on. "We made a deal and I will honor it."

"I got a free trip to Europe so I think we are good." Georgie didn't feel like she was being taken advantage of.

"Don't argue Georgie." Milo grinned. "You won't win. Florence is nice." He'd love to show her some of his native country.

"If I come to Florence then I expect to still work. You guys are newlyweds." Those were Georgie's terms.

"With me feeling better, I will be spending more time with Cameron so babysitting occasionally will be fine." Adult only time with Jason would be nice as well. "That will leave you plenty of time to explore Florence. Jason has also offered to allow you the use of this house as well since we have it for the summer. If you come back Milo will come with you." Elizabeth explained.

"I'll give it some thought. At some point you'll be returning to Port Charles right?" Georgie wanted to know.

Elizabeth looked at Jason who nodded. "Yes."

"Will you still need a sitter?" Georgie knew Jason could hire a real nanny.

"I'm guessing from time to time we will. I have to figure out what I'm going to do when I return home. I guess I can apply for a job at the hospital since I'm healthy." Elizabeth said thinking out loud.

"There's no rush. We will be spending at least the next month in Europe." Jason was standing by the window so Cameron could watch the birds eat berries from the bushes. "You have time to decide." Jason was hoping that Elizabeth would want to stay home and pursue her art. "We should start talking about where we are going to live when we return. I can have Diane forward some listings. While we are here is a good time to secure the house."

Francis had to grin at that. They weren't planning on divorcing. Cody and Milo were also smiling. Elizabeth was going to be the easiest wife to guard in the history of the mafia. Francis was considering coming back to work, he'd talk with Jason later.

"I'd like to see Florence." Georgie decided.

"I'm going to start planning today." Elizabeth finished her breakfast and Cody took the plate.

"Okay. I'll go pack a bag for Cameron, and we'll head out to the zoo. I figure we'll come back at nap time." Georgie said so that everyone knew the timeline for the day.

"Sounds good." Jason grinned at the little boy who smiled back.

* * *

><p>Looking at the clock and factoring in the time difference Jason figured Johnny was up so he called. "Hey." It was a few hours after breakfast and Elizabeth was with Francis planning the next stop on their trip.<p>

"Hey. Did the doctor call yet?" Johnny wanted to know.

"Not yet. He said twenty-four hours so shortly. Francis will most likely call you." Jason was going to be busy celebrating. "So what have I missed?"

"A whole lot." Johnny would start with business. "Alexis and Shawn went down to see Sonny. She has time scheduled with him today. Which is good because the Douglas family has agreed to handle this for Maximus." Johnny had heard from the older man early this morning. "So by Sunday things on that end will be finished."

"I honestly don't know what the hell he was thinking." There was nothing Jason could do to save his friend.

"There is a reason he ran his plans by you first." Johnny thought that Sonny would have been dead a long time ago if it wasn't for Jason.

"What is the situation with Sam?" Jason may as well get all the information there was.

"She has already started serving her time. They have her on the pregnant wing until she gives birth. After she does, the contract on her will be carried out." Johnny explained. Maximus considered this a personal matter and would not interfere or seek retribution.

"Did Sonny give her any information on the organization?" That was all Jason was worried about.

"Nope. Sonny actually learned something from his time with Carly. Will you be returning home for the service?" Johnny wanted to know.

"No." Jason was staying in Europe. "Tell everyone I couldn't be reached."

That answer wasn't surprising. "Who receives the body since Sonny now has no spouse?" Johnny had no clue what was in Sonny's will. The Irishman didn't want to be stuck planning a funeral.

"His paperwork hasn't been changed so Carly will." Jason figured Carly wasn't going to have a big funeral. More than likely Sonny would go right into the ground. "Is she behaving?"

"Yes, which makes me nervous." Johnny was only half kidding. "She hasn't even demanded your new cell phone number, and we both know by now she's tried calling you. I'm also guessing she has noticed Elizabeth's absence. Given your history she has to suspect you are together, so I can't figure out why she is being so calm." It didn't make sense.

"I was pretty clear about what would happen if she acted out. Still my warning is only going to last so long." Jason advised. He expected that when she found out he had no intention of divorcing Elizabeth there would be a big explosion. If that proved true Carly was not going to like his response.

"Yeah well we may have another issue on that front. She is interested in Shawn, and he is interested in Alexis." Johnny threw some gossip in. "I heard it was ugly when the two of them had Sonny between them. I'm hoping to not have to deal with that drama."

"Shawn won't put up with her crap. Give her a few weeks and she'll move on. Assign him to Diane." Jason suggested.

"No, I don't think so." Johnny wasn't having Shawn around his girl.

"Okay then." Jason said laughing. Sounded like they had moved passed the flirting stage. That would make Johnny leaving tricky. Maybe his friend could be persuaded to stay in Port Charles. "You interested in hanging around?"

"I could be talked into it." Last night had been a great date, he wanted more. "Renaldo is doing fine. I would be happy backing you up, I don't want to be in charge all the time though." Which meant Johnny didn't have to leave. He was also making it clear he wasn't interested in a partnership. "I'm here until you return anyway. Which will be when?" This was a good way to move to the next topic.

"Not for at least a month. I'm going to ask Diane to send some listings for houses. When Elizabeth picks one I'll need it secured." Jason told Johnny.

"That won't be problem. Where you going?" Johnny was happy they were staying together.

"Florence first. We may go somewhere else later." Jason knew Francis would keep Johnny up to date.

"Nice. News on that front is coming in. The hospital had a board meeting where Elizabeth Morgan's case was discussed." Johnny told Jason.

"So at least the board knows we are married." That didn't surprise the blonde mob boss. That meant his family knew as well. He was going to have to go to the mansion when they got home. He hated going to the mansion for anything other than visits to see his grandmother. While he was doing better with the family, he just didn't like that house.

"Nikolas was at the meeting." Johnny let Jason know. "He came to see me late last night and we had a very interesting meeting of our own."

"About?" Jason couldn't figure out why Nikolas would seek out Johnny.

"Nikolas suspects that Lucky is the reason Elizabeth thought she was dying." Johnny reported.

"Son of a bitch." Jason said his temper going through the roof. "That little fucker did this to her?"

"I had to give it some thought, but I think I know why." Johnny had spent a good hour after the meeting thinking that information through. He wanted to kick himself for being slow when he finally put all the pieces together.

"He wanted her worried about Cameron's future. He thought if she was dying it put her in a good position to need him." Jason knew what Spencer was trying to do as soon as Johnny said the words. "That shows how stupid he really is. Elizabeth would never have taken help from him."

"I'm really annoyed you did that so fast." Johnny shook his head. "Nikolas would like time to draw Luke out of town. It would give us one less idiot to deal with. He thinks he can do it today."

"Do you trust Nikolas?" Jason didn't always, but Johnny would have a better read on the situation.

"In this matter, yes. Only because Nikolas said if you handle this it will keep Emily from killing Lucky when she learns about what he did. By the way the prince requests you call your sister. She's worried about Liz." Johnny figured once the results came in Jason could make that call.

"She's gonna be pissed we got married without her." Jason grinned, although a part of his brain was already working out what to do about Lucky. "Do you have proof yet?"

"No, I expect Stan to have it soon." Johnny passed along.

"I'm going to let this lie for now." Jason knew that Elizabeth's misdiagnosis would put her in the public eye, so they would have to be careful about any moves they made. Lucky had history with Elizabeth and Taggert took any opportunity to haul Jason in. However once proof was received the countdown to Lucky's death began. Jason would handle this personally, which meant later in the summer. Because Elizabeth was going to get her trip to Italy. Nothing came before that. "Start keeping tabs on Lucky."

"Yup." Johnny knew what needed to happen. "Nikolas?"

"Yeah." Jason would wait to see what side the prince was really on. "I'll call Emily at some point, probably this weekend."

"Sounds good." Johnny was sure whatever Jason came up with for Lucky would be stellar. "I'll call again when I have something to report."

"That's fine." Jason didn't feel the need to keep a close eye on Johnny. "Don't piss off my lawyer."

"I don't piss off beautiful women." Johnny said grinning. "Especially not smart ones. Your lawyer even scares Taggert."

"Let that be a warning to you." Jason was laughing when he hung up the phone. The smile slipped from his face when he thought about what Lucky had done. It was a typical selfish Spencer move. They didn't care who they hurt as long as they got what they wanted in the end. Well the price of this con was going to be higher than the young blonde ever expected.

Francis came out of the front room. "The doctor is on the phone."

"Thanks." Jason walked in and took Elizabeth's hand in his as she answered the phone.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

"Okay Dr. Devlin, we're ready." Elizabeth had the phone on speaker so that Jason could hear as well. Her hand was gripping his tight.

"Mrs. Morgan, you are perfectly healthy." Dr. Devlin told his now former patient. "So this will be the last time we speak. I hope you have a wonderful life."

"Thank you!" Elizabeth was crying tears of joy. "I hope the same for you, and thank you for all the work you are doing."

"Be well." Dr. Devlin said before ending the call.

Elizabeth looked into the smiling face of Jason. "I'm healthy."

"You are." Jason pulled her into a hard hug. "I have never been so scared in my life as when you told me you were dying." He finally admitted.

"Me either." Elizabeth said letting her head come to rest on his shoulder. "You were amazing Jason. You didn't even hesitate to stand by me. You made it so I didn't have to worry about anything but fighting. I'll never be able to thank you for that."

"You don't have too." Jason pulled back and looked at her. "You love me and that's enough. So I recall something about a celebration."

"I recall that too." Elizabeth gave him a lingering kiss.

"How is the headache?" He checked. She had spent the morning reading and researching so he wanted to make sure she felt up to making love.

"Gone." Elizabeth assured him. Standing up she held out her hand.

That put her too far away so he scooped her up in his arm instead.

Neither one of them paid any mind to Francis as they walked past the den. Inside he just grinned and decided it was a good time for a walk.

* * *

><p>Upstairs Jason kicked the door to the bedroom closed and gently placed Elizabeth on the bed. He stretched out beside her and propped himself up on his elbow. He looked down into the smiling face of his beautiful wife, who hopefully he would be able to love until the time he took his last breath. "I don't think I've ever been this happy in my life."<p>

"Me either." Elizabeth could happily spend the rest of the day in this spot looking up at Jason. "You are too far away."

"Can't have that." Jason said lying down and moving until their bodies were touching. "Better?"

"Much." Elizabeth leaned forward and gently kissed him. She pulled back and smiled. "I want to feel alive." She didn't think she had the words to fully explain what she wanted in this moment. But she also knew that he got what she meant. He always understood what she meant and what she needed. It was amazing to be loved by a man like Jason, and now she had an almost desperate need to feel what they created together.

He didn't respond with words because that wasn't what the moment called for. What they both needed now was the physical and emotional connection that made what they shared so special. Placing a hand on the back of her head he silently urged her mouth back to his. He sucked on her plump upper lip before nibbling gently on her lower one as he rolled them so that he partially covered her. Her fingers speared into his short hair and he damn near purred.

Elizabeth loved the way it felt to have Jason's mouth on hers, and the way his body fit against hers. They had only made love once before but she looking forward to a life time of joining her body with his. Of exploring what it meant to be his woman and learning how it felt to have him be her man. It amazed her that they managed to deny this for as long as they did, but that wasn't ever going to happen again. Because they belonged together. Something both of them knew and accepted. His hands slid down her body and she moaned when they landed on her bottom.

Jason pulled her hips higher and rocked his hardened shaft against her center. "How is it you make me feel so good?" He wanted to know. She made him feel things he didn't think possible.

"It seems fair since you make me feel amazing." Elizabeth said with a sexy smile. He did, he made her feel like the most incredible woman on the planet. The way he looked at her and touched her had always affected her even before all this happened. Before they admitted to being in love, he made her feel like the most important woman around whenever they were together.

Jason took her mouth in a carnal kiss giving into all the emotion she pulled from him. When he lifted his mouth to kiss the soft skin of her neck Elizabeth arched against him seeking more. Her shirt was opened and her bra quickly followed, Jason's mouth covered the soft mound and she whimpered.

The rest of their clothes seemed to simply vanish and they were soon skin to skin. Jason grabbed a condom and covered himself. His eyes were on hers letting her see how deeply being with her like this moved him. In her eyes he saw mirroring emotions. With a growl he slowly joined their two bodies. When she accepted all of him and gave herself in return he began to move.

* * *

><p>"Feel good?" Jason asked smiling.<p>

"I think the screaming of your name should answer that question." Elizabeth said laughing as she cuddled closer.

"Well if I need to improve you let me know." Jason teased.

"If you improve it may kill us both." Elizabeth laughed. "How long before someone comes looking for us?"

"Pretty soon, I'm guessing Georgie will be bringing Cameron home for his nap shortly." Jason said looking at the clock, they'd been upstairs for almost an hour. He was very pleased with their use of the time.

"I should shower. What are we doing tonight?" Elizabeth wanted to know. She didn't have any nice clothes because she didn't think they would have anything to celebrate. A dinner out at a restaurant would mean a shopping trip, not something she particularly wanted to do.

"Whatever you like." Jason said letting his hands sweep down her back enjoying the softness of her skin.

"Something low key." Elizabeth looked at him.

"Trust me?" Jason had in mind something that she would enjoy.

"Always." Elizabeth responded without hesitation.

"I will plan something for us." He liked the thought of surprising her. He had had a feeling that wasn't ever going to change no matter how long they were together. "Go shower."

"Okay." Elizabeth threw back the covers and walked into the bedroom.

With his hands behind his head Jason enjoyed the view. He knew exactly what to do for his girl to celebrate her great news. Grabbing his phone he called down to Francis, his friend would know who to contact to make Jason's plans a reality. The older man said he would handle the rental, and told Jason who to call for everything else.

With that done Jason called Johnny to tell his friend that Liz was going to be fine. Johnny said they would pop open a bottle of champagne when they returned home. After that he made a call to Diane. "Hi."

"Jason it's good to hear from you. How is Elizabeth?" Diane never had the young mother far from her thoughts these days. She knew Johnny had spoken to Jason since he left Port Charles, but didn't press for information.

"Perfectly healthy." Jason was happy to share.

"Really?" Diane asked confused.

"She was misdiagnosed in New York." Jason passed along. "Since I have been informed that the board is aware she and I are married, you may be hearing from the hospital's lawyer."

"Actually it will be the other way around. The hospital will wait to hear from me." Diane explained. "Will Elizabeth sue?"

"No." Jason knew his girl well.

Diane smiled at how positive he sounded about that. "The board doesn't need to know that right away. And I will need to hear that from your wife before it is fact. She is still your wife correct?" Diane wanted to know.

"Yes that isn't going to change, we need a house." Jason only had so long for this call. He still had something else to do.

"Where?" Diane wanted to know.

"In Port Charles. Same parameters as the search for this house, only I want to purchase and not rent." Since this would be their permanent home Jason wanted Elizabeth to be able to make any changes her heart desired. "Johnny can let you know whether or not you can forward the listing. Because I think the two of you need a reason to spend more time together." He joked.

"Mr. O'Brien happens to be a wonderful conversationalist." Diane shot back.

"Just don't break him." Jason requested laughing.

"That I can't promise." Diane answered with a big grin. Dinner had been wonderful and they were going out again tomorrow night. "Time frame on the house?" Which would give her an idea of when her client was returning.

"As soon as possible in terms of purchase date." Jason heard the shower turn off. It was time to wrap this conversation up. "But we won't be back for at least a month, possibly longer." He heard the unasked question. "We are leaving Zurich no later than Sunday and going to Florence. Please see if you can break the lease on this house, if not its fine."

"I'll look into it and let you know. Florence is a wonderful city, Elizabeth will very much enjoy it." Diane said making notes. "Have your wife call me about the lawsuit."

"That will probably happen tomorrow." Jason told his attorney.

"That's fine. I'm really happy Elizabeth isn't sick." Diane figured they were going to be doing some celebrating.

"Me too." Jason said before ending the call. Elizabeth came out wrapped up in a towel and the sight made him smile.

"I left you some hot water." She really liked the way he looked reclining in a bed mussed from their lovemaking. "I'm going to get dressed and see what trouble Francis is up to while I wait for everyone to get back."

"I'll get cleaned up and join you." After making the last of his calls Jason mentally added.

"Do you think we can go to another chocolate shop today?" Elizabeth wanted to know. No celebration was complete without the sweet treat.

Coming over Jason gave her a lingering kiss. "I think that will be a great activity for while Cameron is napping. Get dressed and go before you tempt me to drag you back to bed." It was an impulse that he wouldn't be able to fight off for long.

Elizabeth went up on her toes and kissed him. "Because you standing there completely naked isn't at all tempting." She smirked before looking down and watching his body respond.

"Brat." He said on a laugh. She knew exactly what she was doing.

"Your brat." She said with a wide smile before heading into the closet.

With a shake of his head Jason headed for the bathroom grinning the entire time.

* * *

><p>The chocolate shop of choice this time was Teuscher where Elizabeth purchased a large box of champagne truffles. The perfect treat to celebrate her clean bill of health. On the car ride home her phone beeped and looking down she saw Emily's name, turning so Jason could see he just shrugged. It was up to her if she wanted to talk to his sister. Elizabeth turned the ringer off. Tomorrow she would call and talk to her friend. Tonight she didn't want to hear about Lucky, and how Liz not being there was affecting him.<p>

At the house everyone relaxed for the afternoon. Once he was up from his nap Elizabeth spent some time in the backyard with Cameron. They did some walking, and she just enjoyed not being stressed about all the moments of her son's life she would miss. At one point they sat in the grass while Cameron laughed as two chipmunks, at least that was what she thought they were, scampered and played not too far away. Back in the house she fed Cameron and Jason said the little guy needed his bath early so he took his son upstairs.

* * *

><p>"So are you ready to tell me what you've been planning all afternoon?" Elizabeth was so curious but didn't bother asking questions before now.<p>

Everyone was in the kitchen and Jason was standing with a freshly bathed Cameron in his arms. "Everybody in the car." Was all he said. "Bring the chocolate."

"You know I can make you pay for torturing me all afternoon." Elizabeth gave him a glare from the backseat of their car.

"I look forward to you trying." Jason taunted. "The wait is almost over."

Knowing that no more information was coming Elizabeth sat back in her seat and watched the small town that was closest to them go by. After a short drive Francis pulled into the marina. "Are we going out on a boat?" She asked excited.

"We are." Jason answered. After they parked and everyone was together, the group followed Francis to a gleaming yacht. Jason's call earlier had been a request that Francis find a vessel to take them out onto Lake Zurich for the evening. "I thought you would like some time out on the water."

"It's perfect Jason, thank you. Are we eating on board?" She guessed.

"Yes." He confirmed. "Down below there is a nursery for Cameron after he falls asleep. I thought we'd stay out until close to midnight unless you want to leave earlier."

"A night on the water, under the stars. I think that sounds wonderful." Elizabeth couldn't wait to set sail.

"You have to ask permission to board." Jason told his girl.

"Captain permission to come aboard?" Elizabeth requested.

"Permission granted." A smiling captain in the traditional white uniform replied. As they came up the walkway the group was greeted with glasses of champagne and butlered hors d'oeuvres.

When everyone had a glass Jason proposed a toast. "To good health."

"Yes, to good health." Elizabeth seconded as their night got under way.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement in intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Alexis Davis sat in the private room that lawyers used to meet with their clients. It could be in any prison around the world, because they all looked pretty much the same. Her license to practice did not extend to the Dominican Republic so after this meeting she had another, with the best criminal attorney on the island. She had already been told that Interpol was pressing to keep Sonny on the tropical paradise. They didn't want him going to trial in the United States. Alexis was guessing they were going to win that one. Until Sonny's new lawyer was caught up to speed he would have to stay in prison because there was no right to a speedy trial down here.

She stood as Sonny walked in. There were no visible injuries so she guessed he was doing okay. When the guard left, without removing the cuffs, she sat again. "How are you?" While she wasn't in love with Sonny she did care for him.

"Fine." Sonny wouldn't let anyone think anything else. "When can you get me out?" He was handling being behind bars, but he'd be lying if he said his claustrophobia was easily managed.

"I can't." Alexis knew he wasn't going to like hearing that. "I don't have a license to practice in this country, but I'm meeting with someone who does after leaving here. Sonny you are in a lot of trouble. Sam is telling everyone that you planned on killing Carly." The dark haired woman was trying to trade information for a shorter sentence.

"I never said that." Sonny hadn't. On the flight down he had told Sam that Carly wouldn't be an issue much longer. He was going to have to reach out to some associates and have Sam quieted. "Have you heard from Jason?"

"No." Alexis told her daughter's father. "No one has heard from Jason."

Sonny frowned. He guessed Jason was serious when he said he would be out of contact. His partner had pulled disappearing acts in the past, however the timing on this one was the worst possible. "So if you can't help me, why are you here?"

"I wanted to let you know what was happening." Alexis felt she owed him that much. "I'll be on the island for the rest of the day working with your new attorney. I'll be working with him from Port Charles as well. I also wanted to tell you that Sam's parental rights have been terminated." Alexis provided. The dark haired woman had happily signed away her rights. With all of Sonny's assets frozen and him looking at a lengthy prison term as well, the kid was of no use to her. "As have yours."

"They can't do that!" Sonny yelled and the guard stuck his head in. The mob boss quieted.

"They can. You're in prison and Sam is due in roughly three months' time. Even if your lawyer gets you bail you aren't going to be allowed to leave the Dominican Republic until the trial is over." Alexis pointed out. "The Canadian government is within their rights because Sam became a citizen before she married Monroe. The United States government is declining to intervene." Alexis knew all this because she had checked wanting to know if there would be any blocks to her adoption request. It turned out there weren't. The Canadian government was thrilled to know that the child had family who would provide a good home. Alexis still had to go through home inspections and visits from Child Services, but she should be able to adopt the newborn.

"I need to get out of here as soon as possible." Sonny wasn't going to let them take his daughter. "I can bring the baby here, and arrange for care."

Alexis just kept quiet. Sonny didn't like to be told no, and frankly she didn't feel like arguing with him. His new lawyer could try to make Sonny see that he was in a lot more trouble than the mob boss wanted to admit. "I'll go see your lawyer."

"Tell Johnny to find Jason." Sonny ordered. His partner could arrange for Sonny to be broken out. "Also tell Johnny that I need security set up." The other day in the yard another prisoner had gotten in Sonny's face. The guards made the other man back off, eventually, but that couldn't happen again.

"I'll get right on that." Alexis promised. The fact that security wasn't already in place was telling. She began to wonder if Jason knew about this mess, and had ordered the guys to stand down. "Good bye Sonny."

"Alexis." Sonny nodded absently, he was back to thinking about how he wanted to handle Sam.

The lawyer knocked and the guard let her out. In the parking lot Shawn was waiting with the car. "Have you ever served time?" She wanted to know.

"No." Shawn answered as they left the prison grounds. "Why?"

"Just curious." Alexis had killed Luis Alcazar and gotten away with it. He had almost killed Kristina. If the man hadn't had a laundry list of enemies then it would have been obvious she had done it. Instead it was chalked up to an order by Sonny. There but for the grace of god went she, was all Alexis could think. She would do her best to help Sonny, even though it wasn't going to do a damn bit of good.

* * *

><p>"Hey Cowboy." Luke was standing on the porch of the house he bought for Laura. They hadn't lived here that long before she ended up in Shadybrook. "Thanks for stopping by."<p>

"Sure thing. You headed out of town?" Lucky saw his dad's bag by the door.

"I am. I have some business to see to." Luke had gotten wind of a potential score. Some diamonds that Helena wanted, but he was going to make sure she didn't get. He was meeting with an old friend in Budapest. From there he was headed to Russia. "I'm not sure how long I'll be gone."

"You need me to look after things?" Lucky didn't want to be stuck running the club. He needed time to work on Elizabeth.

"No, I have a manager for that." Luke loved his son, but Lucky had no business sense. "I remember you saying you were working on something of your own and I don't want to interfere with that."

"I appreciate that." Lucky took that to be a sign that his father respected him.

"Keep an eye on your sister." Luke told his eldest child.

Lucky just nodded, Lulu was an adult and capable of watching out for herself. He might need to leave town and babysitting his sister wasn't going to stop that. Once the newly divorced Elizabeth returned home, Lucky was going to talk her into moving from Port Charles. He would have a better chance of getting her to marry him if she wasn't near Morgan. "I may have to leave town, but if I do Nik will keep an eye on Lulu." From here he was going to Wyndamere to see if Emily had heard from her brother. "You need a ride to the airport?"

"I'm good." Luke didn't want his son to know where he was going. This was not a score he wanted to share. "I'll see you when I get back, if you're here."

"Sounds good." Lucky grinned and headed for his car.

* * *

><p>"O'Brien." Johnny was on his way to meet Diane for a late lunch.<p>

"Elizabeth's hospital records were hacked." Stan had found the electronic trail. "I can't tell you who owns the computer that did it because the person has that blocked. But if you get me the device I can tell you if the trail started there."

"Thank you." Johnny said hanging up the phone. They needed Lucky's computer, assuming he used his personal equipment to do this. Johnny called Stan back. "How hard is it to block that signal? Could you do it from say a public computer?" He needed to know.

"You could, but it would take a while. I'm guessing you are looking at someone's personal computer, because the hack on both tests took place within hours of one another. Late at night and very early in the morning." Stan provided. "It would be a pain to block the signal, remove the block, and then repeat that."

"Good to know, thanks Stan." Johnny was already planning.

"That's why I'm here." The tech guy said before signing off.

Johnny made another call. "I need Spencer's place tossed. Take everything of value. Make sure you get any computers." He ordered.

"I'm on it." Paulie replied. "You want the stuff fenced or trashed?"

"Fence it, put the money in the box at Queen of Angels." Johnny ordered. "Take the computers to Stan."

"Yup." Paulie said before ending the call. They had a guy keeping tabs on Spencer, as soon as they got an opening they would do the job.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth spent some time with Cameron in the morning, and then at Jason's urging they went out to the art store since she hadn't felt like going before. Elizabeth wasn't looking to recreate her studio back home, but she was feeling the urge to create. So she picked up some sketch pads, water color pencils, pastel crayons, and charcoal. All items that would be easy to transport. Back at the house she spent some time sketching a few flowers while Jason walked the backyard with their son.<p>

It was late in the afternoon when she decided to call Emily. Jason first called his sister's guard to make sure Lucky wasn't anywhere in the area. Emily was at the mansion, alone which was good. Before Elizabeth made the call Jason requested that she not tell Emily where they were. He wasn't worried that Em would say anything to Lucky, but he did worry his sister would say something to Nikolas. Jason still wasn't sure he trusted the prince. Jason had every intention of telling Elizabeth what Lucky had done as soon as Johnny found the proof. Until then he didn't want Lucky getting any information about Elizabeth.

When she got the all clear, Elizabeth took a deep breath before dialing. She wasn't ready to completely forgive her friend, but she did recognize that it was time they talked. "Hi Emily."

"Elizabeth!" Emily was at the gatehouse. "Where are you? Are you okay? Is Jason with you?"

"Emily!" Elizabeth said laughing. She couldn't help it. "Let me answer the first question before you ask another."

"Oh." Emily stopped peppering her friend with questions. "Before you answer let me apologize. I'm really sorry about pushing Lucky on you. I just wanted you happy, and I thought you were when you two were together before."

"Thank you." Elizabeth hadn't expected the apology. She wasn't going to bother to correct Emily's misconception over the phone, that would happen in a face to face conversation. Elizabeth hadn't really been happy with Lucky when they were teenagers. What she had been was lost, and he was there. If he hadn't died she would have eventually figured that out and they would have broken up. Elizabeth was glad that she managed to not go down that path again after he returned. Things would really be ugly now. "I'm fine."

"Good. Cameron too? I know he had blood work done before you left." Emily asked about the little boy.

"He's good." Elizabeth just shook her head at how fast things spread at the hospital. It was a wonder her getting a terminal diagnosis hadn't leaked as well.

"So why were you upset?" Emily wanted to know.

"I can't talk about that right now." Elizabeth answered. Jason mentioned that the hospital was waiting to learn if she was going to sue them. So until Elizabeth spoke with Diane, which would also happen today, it was best not to speak about what was going on.

"Okay." Emily said a bit confused. She wasn't used to Elizabeth not confiding in her. "So where are you?"

"Away." Elizabeth knew the answer was cryptic, but that was all Emily was going to get.

"Away? What kind of answer is that?" Emily wanted to know.

"I needed to leave Port Charles." Which was true. Elizabeth looked out the window and searched for the right words. "If I wanted everyone to know where I was going then I would have left a note."

"I'm not used to you not telling me things." Emily said sadly.

"Me either." Elizabeth admitted. "Things are different now." As Jason's wife he would be telling her things that Emily wouldn't ever know. While Elizabeth hoped that she and her now sister in-law could remain close, their relationship would have new boundaries.

Emily wanted to ask again if her friend was with Jason but decided against it. Elizabeth seemed a bit guarded in her responses. Emily figured her friend was still upset with her. "Do you know when you might be coining home?"

"No clue." Elizabeth answered honestly. "Not for a while yet."

"But you are coming back?" Emily wanted to be sure about that.

"Yes, Emily. Cameron and I are coming back." Elizabeth promised. "How have you been?"

"Good. Spending time with Nikolas." Emily had to smile at the mention of her boyfriend. "Something is happening at the hospital." She passed on some gossip. "Rumor has it there is a major lawsuit coming. No one seems to know about what though. The hospital's lawyer is spending a lot of time in my dad's office."

"You can't believe everything the gossip mill cranks out." Elizabeth warned her friend.

"Well I do have news to share that isn't gossip." Emily was excited to tell her friend this. "Sam's baby isn't my brother's."

"I know. Jason told me." Elizabeth could talk about this.

"You knew!? And you didn't tell me?" Emily couldn't believe this. It was like she was talking with a stranger.

"It wasn't my information to share." Elizabeth told her friend. "Your brother didn't want that getting out. He was trying to protect Carly."

That was when it was hammered home to Emily that Elizabeth and Jason had their own relationship. One that she was not a part of. It also clued her into the fact that Jason and Elizabeth were a lot closer than Emily realized. While she was pushing Elizabeth to reconcile with Lucky, Jason was confiding in Liz. Her brother was most likely angry at what Emily had been doing. Another mess to fix because she couldn't mind her own her business.

"It's no fun having great news to share if you already know it." Emily pouted. She really did hope that Elizabeth was with Jason. That they had left Port Charles together to figure out how to be a couple without out all the drama the small city held. If that was the case when they returned Emily was going to offer them her full support.

"I have some good sources." Elizabeth laughed.

"So you know Johnny O'Brien is back and Carly and Sonny are divorced?" Emily questioned.

"Yup." Elizabeth was smiling wide now. "How is Nikolas?"

"He's good. Busy. Stefan is out of town so Nik is handling the family interests. He knows about the possible lawsuit, I'm trying to be good and not ask him about it." Her boyfriend was like her brother when it came to business. He didn't share details. "When Nik's uncle returns he and I may go out of town for a bit." With it being summer break it was a good time to travel. "Hopefully I'll be here when you return."

"I can call and let you know before heading back." Elizabeth did miss her friend.

"We'll have a sleepover." Emily missed just hanging out with Liz.

"We'll see." Was all Elizabeth said. Now that she was married sleepovers wouldn't be happening unless Jason was out of town.

"You guys are both okay?" Emily just needed to check again.

"We are both great." Elizabeth said looking out into the hall where her guys were walking around. Cam was getting a bit more stable every day. "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay." Emily said before ending the call and flopping back on the couch. Elizabeth had seemed a bit distant during the call, and Emily knew that was her fault. When her friend came home she was going to work hard to fix the damage she had done to their relationship. Now she would go see what her boyfriend was up to.

Elizabeth hung up and walked out into the main hall. Jason saw her and swung Cameron up into his arms. The little boy laughed out loud and then cuddled into his dad.

"Everything okay?" Jason checked. He would call his sister after they made a decision about Lucky.

"Everything is fine." Elizabeth assured him tilting her face up for a kiss, which he granted. "I'm going to talk to Diane later today, and tell her I'm not going to sue the hospital."

"I'm hoping she sends some listings soon." Jason was excited to buy them a house. "We have time for a walk outside before dinner."

"Okay. I can tell you about what I'd like to do when we return home." Elizabeth was ready to pursue her art full time.

"Let's go." Jason linked their figures and led his family out the front door.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement.

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

The fasten seatbelt sign turned off and Elizabeth unbuckled the strap. She was excited to show Jason the listings she had picked. Diane had sent quite a few over the past couple of days and he requested that Elizabeth pick the ones she liked the best and then show those to him. His first criteria for any house they lived in was that she loved it, after that was met he wasn't too picky.

Elizabeth had decided that three would be enough for him to pick from so from the first batch she picked her three favorite and each subsequent set of listings was compared to that. So far no one house had made it through to the final three, giving Elizabeth a clear favorite. Any of the final contenders that Jason liked she would be happy with. By the time they arrived in Florence in just under an hour, they should have made their choice.

"So what do you have for me to look at?" Jason wouldn't pay much attention to the actual pictures, because he couldn't see them, he would however read the listings. There were certain things he would find desirable in a house. Like not having any neighbors close by. So your typical Port Charles neighborhood wouldn't work. Jason also needed to be able to get to the warehouse quickly, so Johnny would have rejected anything too far out.

"The three houses that I like the best." Elizabeth explained opening the browser. "I saved all the listings so if you don't like these then we can go through the rest."

"Let me see them." Jason told himself to concentrate on the computer screen, and not the soft woman snuggled close to him. He read through all three listings and found that any of them would work just fine. "Let's start again and this time describe them too me."

Elizabeth did as requested. "So?" She asked when they finished.

Jason frowned looking for the right words. "They are wrong." He finally said.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth wasn't sure why he didn't like the houses. They were all really nice.

"How you talk about them is wrong." Jason said looking over at her. "You don't sound excited. I've been with you when you see something that makes you happy. I want you to describe the house like you would a piece of chocolate. You don't love any of those houses. You like them, but they aren't our house." He hoped she got what he meant.

Elizabeth leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss. The man clearly had been paying attention. How could that make her feel anything but special? He was right while they were all perfectly acceptable, she didn't love any of them. "Would you like to see the rest of the listings? We have time."

"Let's have a look." If they didn't get through them all on the plane they could look once they got to Francis's villa. They went through five more listings with Jason carefully listening to the tone of his wife's voice. Listing number six she skipped, or attempted to. "Wait, you skipped one."

"That one won't work." Elizabeth told him.

"Go back I want to see it." Jason insisted. Looking at the listing he instantly knew why Elizabeth said it wouldn't work. While images were impossible for him to see without help, he had no problem with numbers. The almost two million dollar price tag would make Elizabeth leave this off the list of contenders. "Describe it for me." Jason read the listing, really liking what he was seeing. The reason the home was so expensive was that it sat on thirty-four acres, which meant no neighbors at all. Pulling up his mental map he realized he could be at work in twenty-five minutes if he stuck to the speed limit.

"Okay." Elizabeth had looked at this house before, and instantly fell in love with it. It was like something out of a Gothic fairytale. Woods, with an actual stream running through them, surrounded the house. It also had a smaller building that would be perfect as a studio space for her. It was big enough to create a playroom for Cam so that she wouldn't need a full time nanny. He could hang out with her while she worked. But it was the most expensive listing Diane sent, and Elizabeth didn't want to take advantage of Jason.

He looked at her and when she started speaking he began to picture the residence in his mind.

"Five bedrooms, and six full bathrooms." Elizabeth started. "A separate garage that parks four." She found the pictures that accompanied her words. "Two guest houses, and another small building that could be used for guests if necessary. All the exterior buildings can be accessed through underground walkways from the house. The master suite has a large spa shower, and there is a separate gym behind the patio area of the house. It says that the state of the art gym is staying intact. There is also a swim spa in the gym." Elizabeth pointed out. "Gardens are in the back of the house surrounding what they call the bar-be-que area. Then there are the woods, with the stream."

"There's room for Cameron to play?" He wanted to know.

Elizabeth pulled up the first picture. "There is a large courtyard area in the front. He would have to be careful when cars pull in, but it should be fine."

"There is a large fence around the land, we could put another gate at the top of drive if that would make you feel better although no one should be speeding once they are on the property. If you don't mind losing some of the trees we can create a back yard area." Jason suggested. He finally heard what he was waiting for Elizabeth loved this house. "The building that isn't already a guest house is two stories, and large enough for studio space." He said reading the dimensions.

"Jason that house is really expensive." Elizabeth pointed out.

"Not really." Jason began explaining. "The house has a lot of natural security features which means I won't have to put money into upgrades." Jason bet Johnny had really liked the specs on this house as well. The built in walkways alone would say time and money. "I had earmarked about a million dollars anyway for securing which ever house you picked. Plus you love this one. We can go through the rest if you like, but I'm guessing this is the one you want."

"A million dollars?" Elizabeth asked a bit floored.

Jason just shrugged. The security for the house was going to be top notch. Even this house would need some upgrading, but not that much. He gently freed her lower lip from between her teeth. "We won't ever have to move from this house." He pointed out. "Also the guest houses will work well for when our kids are older. Cam could go to Port Charles University and live in one. That way he has some privacy, but you can keep him close." He could see she liked that.

"We won't even have to paint, although we will need some area rugs." Elizabeth had spent some time after looking at this listing daydreaming about how to decorate. The house had a lot of marble floors.

"If you find some you like in Florence we can ship them over. If not we will buy them back home." Jason told her. "So can I call Diane and tell her to buy the house?"

"Okay." Elizabeth thought they could be happy there.

Jason looked at his watch, he didn't want to be interrupted during this call. If they were landing soon he would have to hang up. He had time. "Diane, we picked a house." He gave her the listing number.

"Johnny said you would pick that one." Diane had already called the realtor to alert her to a possible incoming bid. "It has been on the market for a while, so I can go in at a lower price if you like."

"Use your judgment, but don't lose the house." Jason trusted her.

"You will get the house." Diane assured him, and he wouldn't pay a dime more than necessary. "I'll get moving on that. I saw Claire Walsh the other day and she asked, in a roundabout way, about the lawsuit."

"Hold on." Jason passed the phone to Elizabeth. "Diane wants to know about the lawsuit."

"Diane, hi, I'm so sorry. I got caught up in getting ready to come to Florence. I don't want to sue." Elizabeth told the attorney.

"I will let the hospital know." Diane told her client. "Tell Jason that I will make sure that he is reimbursed for the money he spent taking you to Zurich." Diane was guessing Jason didn't really care about that, but the hospital should make restitution. "You will love Florence. Lots of artists to discover. Make sure Jason takes you to the Piazza della Repubblica area. There are lots of shops where you can buy things for the new house." Diane advised. She loved Florence.

"I'll tell him." Elizabeth looked at Jason and grinned. Somehow she didn't see him as wanting to do housewares shopping. Maybe a girls' day with Georgie was in order. The pilot came over the intercom to announce that they were landing shortly. "I have to go we are landing."

"Tell Jason I will call him about the house." Diane said. "Ciao."

"Ciao." Elizabeth smiled handing Jason back his phone. "Diane will call about the house."

"Are you going to tell me what the other grin was for?" Jason asked his girl.

"Diane was giving me shopping tips. I've seen her shop." They bumped into one another one afternoon. "It's impressive."

"I have no problem taking you out shopping." Jason assured Elizabeth as they buckled up. He wouldn't even complain. She was healthy enough to shop, and that was all he cared about.

"Diane also wants me to tell you that she is going to ask the hospital to pay you for the trip to Zurich." Elizabeth passed along as the plane descended.

Honestly the money wasn't important to Jason, he would have spent twice the amount he did to learn his wife was healthy. "I'd like to donate that money to Dr. Devlin's research. Maybe he can accept more patients if he has more funding."

"Thank you Jason." Elizabeth said softly before leaning over and kissing him. "I wish everyone had the support that you gave me when facing something so terrifying. Knowing that Cameron and I had you, made me feel safe."

"That's the most important job I have. Taking care of you and Cameron." Jason said smiling at her as the plane touched down. As far as he was concerned everything else was a distant second.

* * *

><p>Emily was in the stalls of Wyndamere wiping down Sheba after a ride. She had spoken to Elizabeth a few days ago, and honestly Emily expected her brother to call her not too much later. Only he hadn't and now she was beginning to wonder if she had been mistaken about him being with Elizabeth. Emily could see him not calling as long as she and Liz were at odds, but since they had made up then he shouldn't feel like he was taking sides.<p>

Well they had sorta made up Emily conceded. Elizabeth had been different during the call. It was still bothering Em all these days later. Last night she had asked Nikolas if he could look for Liz, and he had surprisingly said no. That if their friend wanted everyone to know where she was then Liz would have called and told them by now. Lucky had been over and that announcement had him leaving the room.

Em was ready to storm out as well, because she felt like Nik was siding with Liz. However an hour later she saw the wisdom in his decision. Emily was once again being a bad friend. She really needed to get a hold of this need to know everything. Like whatever her mom, dad, grandfather, aunt, and boyfriend all knew about the lawsuit. While yes they all seemed concerned at what it might cost the hospital, they also seemed really excited as well. Like there was something really good going on. It was driving her nuts.

"Em?" Lucky called out.

"In here." Emily stuck her head out of the stall. "What's up?"

"I've been thinking." Lucky knew Emily wanted to know where Liz was. His friend was a lot like Carly, she had a need to know everyone's business. Lucky decided to use that to his advantage. Nik was out as a way to find Elizabeth, but he wasn't the only one who could locate a person.

"About what?" Emily picked up the curry comb and started working Sheba's coat.

"Elizabeth. I think we should find her." Lucky started slow.

"Nik said he wasn't going to look for her." Emily reminded Lucky.

"I know. I think he's wrong." Lucky began the spiel he had practiced. "I'm worried about her Em. You don't have any proof she is with Jason." Lucky pointed out. "What if she's in trouble?"

"Why would you think that?" Emily stopped cleaning the horse.

"No one's heard from Liz. Don't you find that odd?" Lucky wanted to know.

It was on the tip of her tongue to say that she had spoken with Liz, but Emily stopped herself. She hadn't even told Nik that she had spoken to their friend. Which was strange because she didn't normally keep secrets from her boyfriend. Now she had kept two. Something in Liz's voice was stopping Emily from telling everyone their friend was okay. "A little. She's angry at me." Emily started grooming the horse again.

"She would have called Nik." Lucky pointed out. "He's her friend too. What if someone is keeping her from calling? Helena is still out there somewhere, and she isn't a big fan of Liz's." Lucky would try scaring Emily into helping.

"You think?" Emily was trying to figure out what the heck Lucky was doing. Did he really think the threat of Helena would work? Helena was no longer interested in Liz because she was no longer involved with the Spencer family except as a casual acquaintance.

"Yeah, I do." Lucky was mentally congratulating himself on drawing Emily in. "Would your grandfather look for Liz?"

"I could ask him." Emily said playing along.

"Can you do it now?" Lucky wanted to know. "We shouldn't waste any more time."

"Sure thing." Emily dropped the comb and pulled out her cellphone. "Reginald, is Grandfather around? Oh, can you ask him to call me when he returns. Thank you." Emily hung up. "He's out playing golf, and he doesn't carry a cell phone on the course. Reginald is going to leave a message at the club. I can call you after we talk." Emily didn't tell Lucky that she called the gate house. She had no intention of asking her grandfather to find Liz.

"Good." Lucky grinned. "You might not want to mention this to Nik, he doesn't seem to want Liz found." Planting seeds of doubt would keep Emily silent. Lucky knew she was upset Nik wouldn't look for Elizabeth.

"You're right." Emily agreed. "Thanks Lucky. I was beginning to think that I was the only one who was worried."

"I'm her friend too Em." Lucky said playing up the worried tone in his voice. Before he could say anything else his phone rang. "Hello? What? I'll be right there."

"What's wrong?" Emily wanted to know.

"Someone broke into my apartment. The police need to speak to me. Call when you hear from Edward." Lucky said rushing from the stables. Hopefully his stuff was all there.

Emily went to the stable door and saw Lucky heading to the launch. "Roger, can you finish with Sheba please?" She asked the groom. She needed to go find Nikolas and tell him Lucky was up to something where Liz was concerned.

* * *

><p>Sonny had met with his lawyer who had told him that he would appear before the magistrate, the same one who signed off on his divorce, in one month. In the meantime he would continue to be held at the prison. It was not news the mob boss wanted to hear. No amount of money was going to get him an early court date. He would stay in his solo cell, which was good. That meant he only mixed with everyone else at lunch and yard time, like now.<p>

The bad thing about that was he didn't have a chance to find any protection. If he was in the general population he could arrange for some inmates to receive cash to keep him safe. So far Jason hadn't gotten in touch, and his lawyer hadn't mentioned hearing from Johnny. His lawyer did say the divorce went through, which was the least of Sonny's worries.

He was walking across the yard when two inmates starting shoving each other. The guards called for them to break it up, but the guys didn't listen. Sonny watched, but kept walking. The bigger of the two pushed his smaller opponent into a group of prisoners and they jumped into the fight. In no time at all a full on brawl was taking place and guards were running to break it up and keep it from getting worse. Like everyone else Sonny was now watching the fight. He didn't even see the man approach him from behind. Before he even knew what was happening a voice was whispering in his ear. "Women are off limits." At the same time his throat was being slit. Sonny fell to the ground with his hand on the wound trying to staunch the flow of blood. The last thing he saw before bleeding out was the sun high in the sky. It was another beautiful day on the tropical island.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Elizabeth found Jason sitting on the patio that overlooked the extensive gardens. She was looking forward to exploring the inviting green space filled with trees and flowers. He was waiting for her to say they were ready to leave. Francis's home was lovely, a large spacious villa with views of the Chianti Hills. The fact that the home was built in the 1700s left Elizabeth awestruck. Honestly she had no idea how her friend could stand to leave the property it was so peaceful.

It didn't take everyone long at all to find their assigned rooms and get settled. Cody and Milo did indeed end up sharing, because Francis's guest house was under construction. Since there was no time difference, and jet lag wasn't an issue, they were going out to explore their home for the next few weeks. It was midday, and not too humid, so Francis suggested that they do something outdoors. Elizabeth and Georgie both wanted to see the Boboli Gardens so they set out for that.

Before entering the gardens they took a few moments to explore the Palazzo Pitti, the large Renaissance palace attached to them. "The Medici family lived here when they created that Grand Duchy of Tuscany, and Napoleon used the palazzo as a power base in the eighteenth century." Francis was playing tour guide. "There are several art collections housed inside, as well as the collection of Medici family." He knew Liz would like that.

"Did you grow up in Florence?" Elizabeth asked pushing Cameron's stroller into the museum.

"No, I grew up in Lucca. It's about an hour's drive from here. I spent a lot of time in Florence because my uncle, on my mother's side, lived here." Francis explained as they began looking at the displays.

"Could we go there?" Elizabeth looked over at Jason.

"Absolutely. Lucca, Pisa, and Siena are not far from here. Before we leave we should be able to take day trips to them all." He'd show her as much of Italy as he could.

"I'd be happy to watch Cam, if you guys want to make some of those trips a couple only outing." Georgie offered. She wanted them to have time to enjoy Italy as newlyweds.

"Thanks." Jason took over pushing the stroller as Elizabeth walked over to have a closer look at a painting. "Francis, can you recommend a good restaurant?" Florence was one of the few regions of Italy Jason had never been too. He was looking forward to learning about it with Elizabeth.

"Take her to Cammillo Trattoria. Fantastic restaurant, you will have to contend with the tourist crowd but I can call ahead and have them seat you in the back section. Where the locals sit. Make sure one of you orders the fettucine Bolognese, it is amazing." Francis saw Milo listening and figured he would take Georgie at some point. Francis wouldn't need to call for his young friend the last name Giambetti would make sure they were treated well.

"Tomorrow night." Jason was looking forward to taking his girl out.

"Not a problem." Francis assured his friend.

* * *

><p>Francis urged them out into the gardens saying exploring the interior of the palazzo would be best done in a few hours when the day was at its hottest. The time when most Italians took a siesta. The museum would remain open and be fairly empty.<p>

"The original gardens were laid out for Eleonora di Toledo, who was the wife of Cosimo I de Medici. No access was allowed outside the Medici family, and no parties were ever thrown here during the time they owned it." Elizabeth read from the guide.

Georgie just sighed. "That's pretty romantic. To build all this for the woman you love."

"He was a ruthless guy. He assassinated one of his own relatives to keep power." Milo pointed out. While he considered himself romantic, he wasn't going to be doing anything like this.

Cody just snickered at Milo's attempt to bring Georgie back to earth.

"It's still romantic." Georgie remarked thinking it was cute that Milo was jealous.

"They had eleven children." Elizabeth continued reading. "So romantic wasn't the only thing he was." She said laughing. "Let's look around."

They saw the fountain of Neptune, the Grotto of Madama, and the Large Grotto. In the Large Grotto they saw the statue of Paris and Helen, and the Bathing Venus. Both works Elizabeth remembered from art history class in high school. That she was standing here seeing them in person was a dream come true.

They took time to wander through the gardens filled with Cypress trees until they reached the artificial lake that housed the Little Island. Jason took the opportunity to steal a kiss when they, for a brief moment, wandered away from the group. "Having a good time?" He asked holding her close as they looked at the water.

"I am." She assured him. It had only been one day and she knew there was more to explore, but if she had to leave tomorrow that would fine. This day wouldn't ever be taken from her.

"Good." That was all Jason cared about. He covered her mouth in a lingering kiss.

"I found them." Francis said laughing. Jason glared at the interruption but let Elizabeth go. "We should head back inside." Francis ignored his friend. "It will be getting much hotter soon."

Jason peaked into the stroller. "Cameron is sleeping, should we head back?"

"No, he's fine." Elizabeth promised Jason. "But inside would be nice." During their short time outside the humidity had risen. The museum was much cooler.

"Could we see a Basilica today?" Georgie wanted to know.

"Not unless you and Mrs. Morgan both change first." Milo answered. "No shorts for anyone or bare shoulders on women are permitted." Both women were wearing sundresses with spaghetti straps.

"Good to know." Elizabeth wasn't aware of that, and wanted to be respectful. "Maybe another day."

"That rule applies across Italy." Francis let them know.

"You okay back there Cody? You've been awful quiet." Elizabeth wanted to make sure everyone was enjoying themselves.

"I'm good. Just taking it all in. I've never been to Italy." Cody explained. "How many folks speak English?" He figured he'd have time to explore alone and he didn't speak the language.

"In the tourist areas you will be fine. The general populace doesn't speak English much." Milo provided. "However everyone will do their best to understand you, and almost everyone will be friendly. We are used to tourists." He said shrugging.

"Why do you speak English so well?" Georgie wanted to know.

"Private tutor." Milo told her. "You too?" He asked Francis.

"The uncle that lived here in Florence had an American wife. She spoke Italian fluently, but taught all us kids to speak English. My folks wanted me to learn." Francis shared.

"Is your family still here?" Elizabeth asked her friend. It was amazing how little she knew of Francis's background.

"No. My uncle and his wife both moved to the Amalfi Coast when they retired. I bought them a villa next to my parents. It's about five hours from here. I go down a few times a year to visit. It's beautiful there." Francis liked the distance. His mother was determined to marry him off.

"How often do you get home Milo?" Georgie wanted to know.

"Twice a year. One of those times is my mother's birthday." That was enough for him, his mother too was trying to marry him off.

Both women looked at Cody.

"About once a year." He grinned. "Like Milo it's usually around my mother's birthday. Green Bay before you ask."

"Wisconsin?" Elizabeth said surprised. "Really?"

Cody laughed. "Really. I'm a proud cheese head."

"You think you know a person." Milo said shaking his head and laughing. The guys didn't ask the ladies about their families, because they all knew that neither Elizabeth nor Georgie was close with anyone outside of Port Charles. "Where would you like to start first?"

"How about the Medici collection?" Elizabeth suggested and everyone agreed so they set off in that direction.

* * *

><p>They spent the later part of the afternoon exploring the Fortezza di Santa Maria in San Giorgio del Belvedere as it was in the same area of the Palazzo Pitti. It shared a history with their first stop in that it was built by a member of the Medici family to protect the region. It was also pointed out by the tour guide that Bernardo Buontalenti the designer of the fort, who spent his life in service to the Medici family, also worked on the Boboli Gardens.<p>

After the formal tour was completed they were free to move at their own pace and explore the artwork now housed within the walls of the fort. Most striking was the collection of contemporary sculptures. They finished up on the roof where the view of Florence left everyone speechless.

"We should head back to the villa." Elizabeth said leaning against Jason. "Cameron needs some time to move around." The little guy had been in the stroller through both museums.

"Francis told me he had his place baby proofed, so you don't have to worry about Cameron being safe." Jason told her before letting her go.

"Of course he did." That didn't surprise Elizabeth, Francis was always looking out for everyone around him. "I will enjoy this time with him."

"I was thinking of asking him to come back with us. Would you like that?" Jason could hire Francis as a contractor if his friend didn't want to officially come back.

"I would, but only if he wants to." Elizabeth couldn't imagine wanting to leave Florence for long. One day in and she was already under the city's spell.

"I'll let you know what he decides." He said kissing her again. "We are heading back to the villa."

"I'll head back with you." Francis didn't need to sightsee.

"Me too." Cody had his fill of crowds for the day.

"Would you like to explore a bit more?" Milo asked Georgie, he would happily play tour guide.

"Do you need me?" Georgie would love some time alone with Milo.

"Enjoy your night." Jason told the younger woman.

"You have the key I gave you?" Francis had given all the guys copies when they arrived at the villa.

"Yup." Milo grinned.

"We'll see you guys later then." Elizabeth wanted to get everyone else moving so that Milo and Georgie could start their time alone. "What is for dinner?" They had a light meal earlier in the day.

"I'm cooking tonight. I plan on grilling steaks." Francis said as they headed back to one of the cars. They would leave the second one for Milo. "Later Jason can take you and the kid out for gelato."

"Chocolate?" Elizabeth looked at her husband.

"Of course." Jason said laughing. Francis would tell him where to go. "I'll get another flavor and you can try that one as well." Jason couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was sleeping when Jason's phone rang. Not wanting to disturb her he grabbed the device and headed out to the main room. "Morgan."<p>

"Hey." Johnny hated to make this call, because he didn't want to cast a cloud over their time away. However Jason needed to know this, the only consolation Johnny had was that his friend knew it was coming. It was actually good that Jason was in Italy when this happened, and on his honeymoon no less, it would take suspicion off him. Honestly with him and Sonny on good terms there was no reason for the PCPD to suspect Jason was involved. "Maximus's orders were carried out this afternoon."

"Has Carly been notified?" Even knowing this call was coming the news still left Jason feeling sad.

"Yeah, she is arranging for the body to return home." Johnny was actually surprised that Carly was being so mature about that. "She decided to leave the boys on the island until everything was finished. There will be a small ceremony once Sonny's remains arrive. Probably not for about a week. They need to hold an inquest first." A hearing about the murder was standard procedure on the island. "Carly finally got around to asking me for your new phone number after she got the news. I didn't give it to her."

"How did that go?" Jason hated to put Johnny in that place.

"Lots of yelling. She seemed stunned when I yelled back." Johnny told Jason. The Irishman wouldn't admit it, but he had been waiting to let loose on that banshee for years. "Then she went to see Diane to talk about the will. That didn't go well either. Diane is not a wilting flower." The attorney wasn't anyone's punching bag.

"What is the problem with the will?" Jason wanted to know.

"Sonny made some changes." Johnny figured his friend didn't know about that. "You get all the businesses, Carly gets a lump sum of money, so does Alexis. There are trusts for both boys, Kristina and the new baby of twenty-five million each. I'm guessing Sonny hadn't thought about marrying Sam at that point because she isn't mentioned at all." Most of the mob boss's wealth was tied up in his businesses so Jason was the largest benefactor.

"Sounds like he planned on Sam not being around." Jason was guessing a payoff to get her to relinquish her rights. "Or he thought I was really going to marry Sam. So why was Carly upset?"

Johnny thought that second one sounded more like Sonny. It would allow Sam to stay close and give the now dead mob boss access to her. "Monica, of all people, is named as trustee of the boys' money until they are twenty-one." Johnny passed along.

"My mother?" Jason asked stunned. It did however make sense. Monica would not be brow beaten by Carly. "Is it wrong that I'm glad he didn't name me as the trustee?" Jason asked his friend as Francis walked into the room. The older man could probably guess what this call was about.

"Nope. Carly and Alexis got the same amount of money." Johnny shared. As Jason's proxy he had the right to know the contents of the will. "Which really pissed Carly off as Alexis was never married to Sonny."

"Who is the trustee for Sam's baby?" Jason wanted to know.

"You won't believe this, but he named Bobbie. Who by the way Sonny left some money to as well since she was always nice to him." Johnny leaned back in his chair. "I'm guessing Sonny didn't trust Carly to be fair, and with Bobbie not speaking to her daughter the money is safe." Johnny actually respected this decision. Sonny had actually used his brain.

"Sonny was right to put in safeguards. Carly will blow through her money and then try to spend the boys." Jason thought for once Sonny had been smart. "Anything else?"

"Stan is working on Lucky's computer. It's got some security features to get through. When I get the report I will let you know." Johnny told his friend. "Don't let this wreck your time with Elizabeth. She's waited a long time to get to Italy."

"I won't." Jason knew that sounded cold, but he began letting go when he learned what his friend was planning on doing. While Jason would still grieve his friend's passing it could not be ignored that Sonny had brought this on himself. "Get some sleep."

"You too." Johnny said ending the call.

"Sonny?" Francis wanted to know.

"Yeah." Jason turned his phone off. "I may need to answer some questions for the local authorities."

"We will make sure Liz does something fun if that is the case." Francis had a good lawyer who could meet Jason at the station, but he didn't think it would come to that. Jason's alibi was rock solid. "Go back to bed."

"Thanks. Francis?" Jason stopped before heading down the hall. "Would you consider coming back to Port Charles?"

"Only if I'm with Elizabeth. I don't want all the way back in." Francis gave his terms.

"Let me know your price." Jason would have the contract drawn up.

"In the morning." Francis said grinning. He was actually looking forward to returning to New York. He wondered how many single ladies there were around.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Guest: Thank you for your kind words. I'm thrilled that you have enjoyed my previous stories, and I very much hope you enjoy this one too.

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

After a very nice night spent in the company of Diane, Johnny was back in his office the next morning. At some point today he expected someone from the PCPD to show up and want to know where Jason was at this time. Which meant that his friends' marriage was going to become public knowledge. Odds were good that the police wouldn't show up until the afternoon. Johnny had no clue why, but the cops always came after lunch.

Maybe it was time to make the first move. If the cops already knew where Jason was it might force them to do some work for once. Shake up the routine they had established, the one where every single time a crime was committed they hauled Jason in. Of course just because Jason was out of town didn't mean he didn't call this one in. Money was a powerful motive, and Johnny was guessing that they would start there. Despite the fact that Jason had five times as much money as his former partner. After all he had been born a Quartermaine.

The cops needed to know that Jason's focus was elsewhere. Namely on his wife, who he thought was dying at the time. So in addition to the having the marriage come to light, Elizabeth's misdiagnosis needed to be made public too. Very public. Like newspaper public. Which meant Edward. Johnny knew the older man had loaned Jason the family jet, and as a board member he knew about Liz's issues. So he would make the perfect ally.

That just left one issue. Lucky Spencer. Johnny didn't want him to know they were aware of what he did. Also it would be best if Lucky didn't leave Port Charles before Jason arrived home. Nikolas would be helpful on that front. Picking up the phone Johnny made a call. "How is it going?"

"I was just about to call you." Stan replied. "Lucky had a shit load of firewalls but I broke through the last one a little while ago. He's our guy. It's pretty crappy to do this to someone. Make them think they have so little time left to live."

"I agree." Johnny said wanting very much too just go out and put a bullet in Lucky's tiny brain. "You're sure?"

"Yup." Stan didn't feel offended at the question. This was literally a life and death moment. So Johnny would want to be positive.

"Any other information about Liz? On the computer?" Johnny wanted to know.

"About a thousand pictures." Stan had been seriously creeped out about that. "Taken all over the town. No naked ones, or any inside her place but pretty much everywhere else. Dude has some serious issues."

"Thanks." Johnny was thinking Lucky was more dangerous than they realized. Picking up the phone he made two more calls. It was time for a meeting.

* * *

><p>Johnny picked the bridge as the meeting spot. He had guys in the area, not for protection but to make sure they didn't get interrupted. He arrived first and waited for the other two members of the faction to show up.<p>

"Mr. O'Brien." Edward said getting out of his car. "I was surprised to get this call."

"I was surprised to make it." Johnny didn't have many dealings with Jason's grandfather. Most of them came when he was guarding Emily.

"What did you need?" Edward was curious and not bothering to hide it.

"We are waiting for Nikolas Cassadine." Johnny told the older man. "Who is coming now." He knew because his phone buzzed. Sure enough the younger man pulled up and got out of his car.

"Gentleman." The prince greeted his co-conspirators. "Lucky?" He guessed.

Johnny just nodded.

"What about Lucky?" Edward had very much liked Lucky before he died. Now not so much.

"I have proof that Lucky is the reason Elizabeth thought she was dying." Johnny told them. "Edward, you are going to want to update the hospital's electronic security."

"We were hacked?" The older man guessed. While this generation's technology was not something he always enjoyed using, he did keep up to date on its capabilities. Otherwise ELQ could not stay a competitive company.

"You were, but while you can find proof of that with a sweep, you won't ever be able to prove what I just told you." Johnny informed him.

"Without Lucky's computer there is nowhere to trace the trail back to." Nikolas explained. "Would I be able to see the computer?"

"Yes, but you won't be allowed to touch it or take it with you." Johnny explained. "Stan can also show you Lucky's photo collection of Elizabeth."

Nikolas took a deep breath. His brother had signed his own death warrant. "How do you want to handle this?" Nikolas was glad he hadn't tried to protect Lucky, otherwise it would have gotten him killed too. Now Nikolas just had to protect Emily from herself.

"We need an expose." Johnny told them. "Edward I need the misdiagnosis leaked, as well as Jason and Elizabeth's marriage."

"I will have to call a friend. My paper can't run either one of those stories." Edward hated to be scooped, but there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for family.

"You got the jump with the Sonny story. By the way he's dead now." Johnny would give the older man that. "The story is being kept under wraps for now, until the investigation is finished, but I'm sure you can find someone to give you information."

"I can. Is Jason coming home?" Edward wanted to know.

"Not at this time. Nikolas, Emily needs to know what is coming. It isn't fair to blindside her." Johnny explained. "I also need you to make sure your brother stays in Port Charles."

"You don't want him gone?" Nikolas figured Johnny would want Lucky in Europe so that Jason could get to him.

"No, Lucky needs to stay here." Edward looked at Emily's boyfriend. "If he goes to Europe and dies it will look like Jason did it." Edward figured that when Jason came home, Lucky would leave then. Or appear to. It would be child's play to make it look like Lucky was traveling abroad and had an unfortunate accident. With that family's history, and the many enemies Luke had it wouldn't be hard to cast suspicion away from Jason. "Do you want it known they are in Switzerland?"

"Not Italy?" Nikolas asked surprised.

"Yes, put that in the story." Johnny didn't bother to answer Nikolas.

"Emily will want to go visit." Nikolas told them. "Should I take her?"

"No." Johnny said and left it at that. Jason would tell his sister the same thing. "They are on their honeymoon. That isn't a time for family visits."

"What about Carly?" Edward thought she was just as much of a stalker as her cousin turned out to be.

"Carly is not happy with Sonny's will. I'm thinking she is going to be spending her time in the next few weeks with a lawyer trying to contest it." Which would only burn up a sizeable chunk of her cash. Johnny was going to make sure that whatever judge she got ruled against her. Should be fun to watch.

"I am guessing she didn't get as much money as she felt she deserved?" Edward asked laughing at his former granddaughter in-law. She had walked away from her brief marriage to AJ penniless, Edward made sure of that. He would have to make sure she didn't get a dime more than Sonny wanted her to have.

Johnny just shook his head. "Nikolas where is Luke?"

"Heading toward Russia. I don't think you'll see him for another six months." Nikolas knew the older man was on a wild goose chase. It would take Luke a while to figure that out though. "I can see about making it longer."

"I will let you know." Johnny would rather not have to deal with Luke until Lucky was already dead. Even though he knew something was off with his boy, the elder Spencer was still going to want revenge.

"With Sonny dead, his promise to Luke is no longer valid." Nikolas pointed out.

"What promise?" Edward had missed this one.

"Sonny promised to protect Lucky no matter what." Johnny filled the Quartermaine patriarch in. "I am aware of that. We have men watching Lucky. He is staying at his parents' house now."

"I was planning on taking Emily away for a few weeks. When will the story break?" Nikolas wanted to know. "We should leave not too long after." With a bit of space Emily could get her impulse to kill Lucky under control. She was going to be pissed at what he was done. Nikolas could also help her get over her hurt at not being told her brother and best friend had gotten married.

"I was thinking today." Johnny looked at Edward.

"I need to make some calls them." The older man was looking at his watch. "There should still be time to make the afternoon edition. If not then definitely the evening edition of the paper."

"I'll go home and get things underway then." Nikolas said turning for his car. If they couldn't leave right away then he would keep Em on Spoon Island until they could go. In the car he made a call. "Hey, can you meet me at Wyndamere?"

"Sure, when?" Emily was out window shopping.

"I'm headed there now." Nikolas said starting the car.

"Okay, I'll head over as well." Emily hung up and wondered what Nikolas needed.

Johnny and Edward watched Nikolas pull away. "Is there anything else you needed?" Edward asked his co-conspirator.

"Jason is not in Switzerland any longer, but I don't want that to get out." Johnny told Edward. There was only so much Nikolas would be trusted with. "Jason is purchasing a house, if it isn't ready by the time they return can they stay at the mansion? In the cottage."

Edward got that they wouldn't want anyone to know they were back until Jason had his family in a secure location. That included the rest of the Quartermaines. But not Lila, Jason would want his grandmother to know he was home. "That won't be a problem. May I ask why you are trusting me with this? You could have just given another paper an anonymous tip."

"Your security at the hospital is weak. Once that came to your attention you would have launched an investigation. You are not a man to take lightly. Especially where your family is concerned. I couldn't have you messing up my plan." Johnny said grinning. "You don't get to kill Lucky, or even order someone else to do it. That is for Jason."

Edward had to grin at that. "I like you."

"I'm very likable." Johnny said smiling wider. "I will let you know if there are any other things you can do to help."

"I'll be around." Edward said turning and walking back to his car.

"I thought politics made strange bedfellows." Johnny said to himself when he was standing there alone. He needed to head back and call Francis to give his friend an update. That way they all had a heads up to what was coming.

* * *

><p>Nikolas got to the launch and asked the captain if Emily had gone over yet, when he learned she hadn't he decided to simply wait for her. It didn't take long before his girlfriend walked up smiling. "Been shopping?"<p>

"I have. There was the really nice dress I saw in one of the boutique windows downtown last week, and I didn't have time to get it before now." Emily said giving him a kiss. Hand in hand they boarded the vessel. "I'm glad you called me. I could use a night away from home."

"Something wrong?" Nikolas wanted to know. "Is Lucky bothering you?" He was still angry that Lucky tried to get Emily to lie to him.

"No, he's been too busy bugging the police about getting his stuff back." Emily turned and looked at Nikolas. "I have to tell you something."

"Wait until we get to house. I have somethings to tell you as well." Nikolas was glad that Emily had clothes at the house, because after he told her she wasn't going to be able to go home and pack. He was basically going to be kidnapping her. Hopefully she wouldn't be angry at him, but her impulse control couldn't be trusted.

The ride was short and when they docked on the island Nikolas told the captain to stay on the island and await instructions. Which meant no one else would be allowed access from Port Charles. The man nodded and Nikolas escorted Emily into the house. They went into the parlor.

"Me first." Emily said wanting to get this off her chest. "I talked to Elizabeth. She's fine, but doesn't want anyone to know where she is. Including me." Emily confessed.

"Switzerland." Nikolas said not surprised that Liz had called her friend. He was surprised Em didn't mention the call, but wasn't upset. He didn't expect Emily to break a confidence for him. "You don't have to tell me everything."

"Why do you think she's in Switzerland?" Emily wanted to know.

"The hospital lawsuit, or non-lawsuit because we aren't being sued, was about Elizabeth." Nikolas told Emily.

"About Elizabeth?" Emily repeated confused. "Why did you think she was going to sue the hospital?"

"Lucky made her think she was dying." Nikolas told Emily.

"I'm sorry, what?" Emily asked planting her hands on her hips and glaring at her boyfriend.

"He hacked into the computer system and altered her physical results making her think she was dying. He was hoping to take advantage of the fact that she had no one to leave Cameron with." Nikolas began explaining.

"I'm kicking his ass. And yours too if you even think of trying to help him." Emily growled.

Nikolas had to grin, his girl had fire. "You can't leave the island."

"Watch me." She told him turning for the door.

"Emily, Edward is helping me to stop Lucky." Nikolas said before she reached the door. "So is Johnny O'Brien."

Emily turned back. "Jason knows?" There is no way Johnny would know and her brother didn't.

"Jason does know. He and Elizabeth are married." Nikolas told her the last of the secrets that she would be made aware of.

"They are married, since when?" Emily said stunned. "Is that why my parents have been smiling a lot."

"When the misdiagnosis was discovered the other doctor referred to Liz as Elizabeth Morgan." Nikolas disclosed. "I don't know when Jason married her, but he did."

Emily covered her mouth and started to giggle. "Does Lucky know? Because I want to be the one to tell him. I want to watch his head explode when he learns he pushed them together. This is perfect." Emily was grinning.

"You're not upset?" Nikolas asked smiling.

"Oh yeah. I'm pissed. At Lucky, and the rest of you for not telling me. And at them for getting married without me being there. Although I get why they wouldn't want me there. So I'm not that angry with them. So what happens now?" She wanted a front row seat to Lucky's ass kicking.

"We wait." Nikolas told her.

"Wait? For Jason and Liz to come home?" Emily guessed.

"Exactly. I'm taking you away to keep you from doing something to give this away." He watched her open her mouth, and then close it again. "We are leaving as soon as you pack." The plane was already waiting.

"Are we going to Switzerland?" Emily was hoping.

"No." Nikolas laughed at her pout. "Your brother is on his honeymoon. I don't think he wants to see you right now. We are going to Greece." To the Cassadine family island. "Stefan will be back in the morning so the timing is good." Nikolas wanted Emily away from Port Charles just in case his brother did something else stupid. He had hurt enough people. "Go pack the clothes you have here. Edward will tell your parents we left."

"Okay, while I pack I will think of ways to make you grovel." Emily grinned walking from the room. Her best friend was now her sister and Cam was her nephew. Best day ever.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

They spent the day on a walking tour of Lucca. Francis had said that there were many basilicas in the area to explore so today Elizabeth made sure to bring a light sweater to cover her shoulders. The city with its many antiquities proved to be delightful, but it was the Ducal Palace that captivated Elizabeth.

At one point the still large structure stretched across one fifth of the walled city. An uprising by the citizens in the fourteenth century destroyed portions of it. In the sixteenth century the fortress section was restored before once again being partially dismantled. The turbulent history of the region could be seen in this one building.

Inside the many statues also held Elizabeth's attention as they slowly moved from one to the next. At one point she checked to make sure Jason wasn't bored, not everyone shared her love of art. He assured her that he was fine, and urged her to continue her study.

They had a light lunch before continuing their unhurried pace through the city. When they had enough Jason drove them back to Florence, where they arrived just as Cameron was waking from his nap.

The afternoon was spent with their son before Jason surprised her with his dinner plans. A dress had been delivered while they were out and he told her to get changed. While she was getting ready he would shower and change as well. The black lace dress made her smile. Then her jaw dropped when she saw the label. She hadn't ever owned a dress by a major fashion house before.

She went with a neutral eye and a deep red lip. Elizabeth left her hair loose in large curls. She slipped on the gold shoes, and the diamond earrings that had come with the dress. Giving herself one final look she walked from the bedroom. Jason's smile told her everything she needed to know.

"Bella Elizabetta." He said holding out her hand to urge her closer.

"Thank you." She said blushing. "This dress is amazing."

"You are amazing, the dress is just fabric. Ready to head out?" Jason wanted to know.

"I am." Elizabeth said nodding. She was excited to see Florence at night, with her handsome hubby.

* * *

><p>Now they were on their way back to the villa after an incredibly delicious meal. "Jason?" Elizabeth asked after he parked behind the house.<p>

"Yes?" Jason turned off the car and looked over at Elizabeth.

He'd been off all day. It wasn't anything huge, but she could feel it. "Would you like to talk about it?" She had been waiting for him to say something.

"Inside." He answered getting out of the car. Coming around he opened her door and led her into the quiet house. They checked on Cameron, taking care to not make too much noise because Georgie could hear them on the monitor, before going into their room. They got into their night clothes and slipped under the covers.

"Some things have happened." Jason told her.

"Does this have to do with the phone call this morning?" Elizabeth guessed.

"Yes, and I got one late last night as well." Jason shared. "Sonny is dead."

"Oh Jason." Elizabeth hurt for him. "Why didn't you say something? We will go home in the morning."

"We will stay here." He had to smile at how quickly she put his needs first. Seeing Italy was her dream, yet it didn't matter in the face of his loss. "I knew it was coming. Sonny did something and the head of the families had to take action."

Elizabeth got that he wouldn't be telling her what that something was, and she respected the boundary. "We will rest the next few days then. Sightseeing can wait."

"I want to take you out. Watching you discover Italy is the best medicine there is. I've never seen you so happy, and that makes me happy." Jason said giving her a smile. "I need to come to terms with it, and I will. But that won't happen overnight, so there is no need to leave."

"What about the funeral?" Elizabeth figured Jason would want to attend.

"It's best if I don't go. This might be hard to understand, and I don't want you to think I'm being cold." Jason paused searching for the right words.

"Tell me what you can." Elizabeth urged holding his hand in both of hers.

"What Sonny did was bad. It would be best if I'm not seen mourning him." Jason couldn't explain it any better than that. No one would be coming to the funeral, like they normally would for a fallen boss.

"How is Carly?" Elizabeth checked. She wouldn't press further.

"She is fine." Jason promised. "There is something else you need to know." Honestly more than the first issue, this was why he had been so quiet. Jason was having a hard time with waiting. He wanted to kill Lucky now. It was too much of a risk with Elizabeth's name being in the paper back home. They would basically be handing the police the motive if Lucky died now.

"Tell me. Let me help you carry this." He was always there for her and she wanted to be there for him as well.

"Lucky hacked into your medical records and changed the results of your physical." Jason watched rage come into Elizabeth's eyes.

"That son of a bitch!" She swore harshly. "Why would he do that to me?" She wanted to know. "He couldn't have me so he wanted me scared and miserable."

Jason didn't say anything but just waited for her to fill in the picture.

"Oh my god." She said closing her eyes. "He wanted me to need him. Which shows how stupid he really is. Even if I didn't have the option of you helping me, I would have left Cameron with Emily. If I was sick I still wouldn't need him." She said shaking her head in disbelief. Elizabeth flung back the covers to get out of bed and Jason's arms wrapped around her.

"Stay put." He whispered in her ear. "Take a deep breath, and listen to me." He explained what Johnny was doing. "Lucky already knows his plan has failed which means he is going to need to come up with another one. None of us believe he is going to just let you go. I'm guessing he is already working on his next move. We are going to stay and enjoy the rest of our honeymoon and when we return to Port Charles I will take care of Lucky."

Elizabeth turned over. "Promise me." She had no idea she could be this bloodthirsty, but she wanted Lucky to hurt. For making her afraid that Cameron was sick, she wanted him to suffer.

"No one hurts you." Jason told her his eyes on hers. "No one."

"I wish I could see his face when he learns we are married." Elizabeth said trying to calm down.

"Me too." Jason grinned. "The good news is that no one else is sick." He knew she had been worried about that. "Let me show you more of Italy, and then we will go back and deal with things. Tomorrow I need to call Emily and let her yell at me." Jason was already feeling lighter having shared what was on his mind.

Elizabeth giggled. "She won't yell for long." She said snuggling into Jason. "Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow we are going to Pisa, which means more walking. I want to start the day making love with you so we need to rest." Now she was still too angry.

"I like the sound of that." Jason said holding her close, and letting everything else go.

* * *

><p>"Jason!" Elizabeth woke to the feel of her husband's mouth sucking against her breast.<p>

"Morning." He said softly as he moved to the second mound and sucked on her nipple until it was a tight peak. "Feel good?" He asked as his lips moved over her toned tummy.

"Oh yes." Elizabeth squirmed a bit at the feather light touch.

"So I can keep going?" Jason asked looking up to see her watching him through hooded eyes.

Elizabeth nodded holding her breath in anticipation.

Jason gave her a sensual smile before dipping his head and licking softly at her center. He had woken with a need to have her. A need he had no intention of ignoring. Hearing her moan his name was better than coffee. He flicked his tongue over the center of her pleasure and her hips bucked in delight. With a feral growl he capture the bundle of nerves with his lips and sucked.

"YES!" Elizabeth cried out as she simply shattered. She didn't even try to fight against how he made her feel. Instead of moving he stayed put and started pushing her up again. "Oh god!" Elizabeth was writhing in pleasure.

He pushed her to the edge before moving away. At her whimper he smiled. "Don't worry baby I won't leave you hanging." He promised grabbing a condom. Once it was on he moved over her and slid home. "So. Fucking. Good." He said pumping hard. She was right there and he wanted her to peak again.

Elizabeth arched hard and exploded. She didn't even have words to give him. Instead she just moved with him riding the crest of joy.

"Again." Jason demanded. He needed to give her this. Needed to know that he could make her feel so much. "Come again."

"Jason." Elizabeth moaned her body covered with sweat and her muscles trembling with the force of her excitement.

"Let me feel it." Jason begged. "Please, let me feel it again." He covered her mouth taking her lips in a demanding kiss as his body pounded against hers. She shattered and he followed. They were both breathing hard when he pulled his body from hers to lie down next to her. "Did I hurt you?" He had gotten a bit out of control at the end.

"No, but I might be walking funny later." Elizabeth was trying to regulate her breathing. "That was amazing."

"I love you." He said his eyes locked on hers.

Elizabeth reached up and cupped his cheek. "I love you too. More than I can ever possibly make you know."

"I do know." He assured her before kissing her softly. "Pisa today?"

"I'd like that. We'll take everyone with us." It was a day for family. He didn't have to say it but she knew he was hurting. He needed to have all of them around today.

"Sounds good. I need to call Emily at some point today. Do you want to talk with her too?" Johnny would have some sort of plan in place by the time the sun came up in Port Charles. He and Jason thought a lot alike, so it probably involved outing the misdiagnosis. They wanted to let Lucky know his secret was out, and make him start to worry about how much they might know. If that was being made public, then the wedding would be leaked at the same time.

"If she wants to talk to me." Elizabeth shrugged. "It's probably wrong but I'm still angry with her. I feel like she chose Lucky over me. She said she wanted me happy, and that I needed to stop waiting for you because it wasn't going to happen. That basically you had a life that made you happy and I needed to get a clue." Elizabeth explained.

"She was wrong. I wasn't happy, but I guess I'm a better actor than I thought." Jason grinned at her. "You were the only one who guessed something was wrong."

"But I guessed the wrong thing." She reminded him.

"That might be, but you still knew something was wrong." No one else did. "And you feel what you feel." He stated plainly. "You will figure out what type of relationship you will have with my sister."

"It's easier on you if we get along." Elizabeth said sighing. Maybe she was being petty. Emily did apologize.

"Emily has a bad habit of thinking she knows what is best for everyone." Jason was not blind to who his sister was.

"She means well." Elizabeth tried to remember.

"You don't have to make a decision right now. I'll tell her you are busy when I call." Jason said giving her a soft kiss. "Now start thinking about where you want to go first when we visit Pisa." Their first night in Elizabeth had done some research on line about the sights in the nearby towns. "I'll shower first." Jason said kissing her again before getting from the bed.

* * *

><p>The first stop in Pisa was a no brainer. They stood in Cathedral Square in front of the bell tower, known around the world as the leaning tower of Pisa. "It's curved." Elizabeth noted.<p>

"That's from the various attempts over the years to straighten it." Milo told them. This building had fascinated him as a child. "I did a school report on it." He grinned.

"Tell us some facts." Georgie was holding Milo's hand today, and had blushed to the roots of her hair when he linked their fingers.

"Well this entire area is called Piazza dei Miracoil or the Field of Miracles." He told them. "The tower was the third structure built and at the time it was one of the tallest bell towers in Europe. It took two hundred years to complete due to all the wars in the region."

"When did it start leaning?" Cody wanted to know.

"During construction." Milo grinned at his fellow guard. "The soil was not the right type for a building of this nature. Recently it was stabilized for the first time ever, and now it's safe to go inside. It's only eight stories with just over two hundred and ninety steps we can go to the top if you like."

"Have you ever been inside?" Elizabeth asked Milo.

"No." He grinned.

"How about you Francis?" Elizabeth asked the older man who hadn't said much all morning.

"No. I'll pass." He was hoping for an update from Port Charles.

Jason was sitting on a bench with Cameron. "I'll wait here." He would call Emily.

"Lead the way." Elizabeth said to Milo.

* * *

><p>Francis sat on the bench with Cam between him and his friend. "How are you doing?" He had been watching Jason all morning.<p>

"I'm coping." Jason said honestly. "I think more than anything, I'm angry that he was so stupid. And selfish. Carly is the mother of his children. Divorcing her is one thing, but killing her?" Jason just shook his head. "I would never have forgiven him."

"He thought you wouldn't ever find out." Francis knew how Sonny thought. The man suffered from the fallacy that he was smarter than he really was.

"I was supposed to believe that Carly killed herself. Over him?" Jason just huffed out a breath in disgust. "She's too self-absorbed to kill herself. What?"

"I just didn't realize you saw that side of Carly." Francis had long thought Jason blind to Carly's faults.

"No, I just ignored it, because it was easier that way." Jason had to look at his place in this mess. "I covered up their bad behaviors and that helped us reach this point."

"They are both adults." Francis could feel Jason's guilt. "Sonny made this choice knowing it was wrong. You don't get to shoulder the blame for that. Call your sister while Cameron is napping. If he wakes up I'll walk him around some." Francis thought the time away from Port Charles would do Jason good. Now all they had to do was figure out how to contain Carly once everyone returned because he didn't see her taking the news that Jason was staying married well.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

Emily was stretched out by the pool getting some sun. Cassadine Island was one of her favorite places to visit. Mostly because Helena never came. It was peaceful and quiet. Because of travel time they didn't come that often, but when they did Emily always had fun. The first day here they always took it easy to allow her to get over the jet lag, Emily tried not to be disgusted that Nik never seemed to have any issues.

Her phone rang and she picked it up to look at the screen. She was avoiding Lucky, he had called eight times since they left Port Charles last night. The first time she had answered and had a really hard time not giving him a piece of her mind. He had also been calling Nikolas, who had yet to answer. The number on the screen came up as unknown and that made Emily frown. It could be Lucky calling from another phone, but for some reason she didn't think so. Bracing herself in case she was wrong Emily answered. "Hello." If this was him she would keep this call short.

"Hey Em." Jason greeted his sister.

"Hey Jase. Is there something you would like to tell me?" She asked in an overly sweet voice.

He had to laugh at that. His sister was not the least bit subtle. "Elizabeth and I got married."

"Congratulations." Emily said laughing. "That wasn't so hard was it? Are you enjoying Switzerland?"

"It was interesting, but we aren't there any longer." Jason wasn't going to go into further detail.

"I figured as much." Too many people knew they had gone there for them to stay. Emily was dying to ask where they were, but Jason wouldn't give up information so it was pointless to badger him. If she had to guess she would say they were somewhere in Italy. "Nikolas told me what Lucky did. Does Liz know?"

"She does." Jason told his sister.

"Will Sonny's promise to Luke prevent you from handling that situation?" Emily had heard Lucky brag about the fact that Jason couldn't touch him no matter what he did. She no idea Sonny was dead, that story was breaking in Port Charles today.

"Emily, I'm not going to discuss that with you." Jason sighed as he shook his head. She was already asking questions she shouldn't. "Where are you?"

"Nik's island." Emily explained. "We will be here for the next few weeks at least."

"You will probably return home around the same time we do. We will have you and Nikolas out to the house." Jason told his sister. Although before Emily came out to house he expected Elizabeth would be sitting down and talking to her. It was time his sister got a lesson in boundaries.

"You bought a house?" Emily was excited to see it. She had a hard time picturing him living anywhere but in penthouse four.

"Yes, we bought a house." Jason was looking forward to the life they were going to build there.

"I can't wait to see it. Is Elizabeth there?" Emily was hoping to talk to her friend.

"Not at the moment." Jason kept it vague. "I can ask her to call you."

"Thanks. I need to apologize, again." Emily told her brother. "I'm not exactly sure the first time was enough. Why didn't you tell me Sam's baby wasn't yours?" She wanted to know.

"Because it was a secret." Jason reminded her.

"You told Liz." Emily pointed out.

"I tell Elizabeth all my secrets." Jason said smiling.

Emily could hear the change in the pitch of her brother's voice and smiled as well. "I'm really happy for you guys. I only suggested Lucky because I didn't think you were available." She felt the need to explain.

"You pushed Em." Jason wasn't going to pretend it was anything other than what had happened. "Even if I was having a baby with Sam, that didn't mean you should have pushed Elizabeth to get back together with Lucky. After she said no the first time you needed to stop."

"I know." Emily said quietly. "I just…" She trailed off.

"You wanted, what you wanted." Jason needed his sister to really hear what he was going to say next. "You need to curb that impulse. You are my sister and I love you, but you will not be a part of my relationship with my wife." He would be giving a similar version of this talk to Carly. He was hoping both women listened.

"Okay." Emily had been put in her place. To step past this boundary would see her losing her brother and her friend. "So if you're in Europe, and we're in Europe is there any chance of us getting together?"

"I'm on my honeymoon." Actually he thought that it could probably be arranged as long as Emily didn't do anything else to upset Elizabeth.

"How is Cam?" Emily really missed him.

"He's good." Jason assured her. "I'm adopting him, so by the time we get home his last name will be Morgan too."

"I am going to be the best aunt ever. I already told Nikolas that we needed to leave the island so I can buy things for my nephew." Emily was smiling wide.

"Why don't you just wait until you go home?" Jason offered as an alternative plan. "Less stuff to haul around. Maybe Elizabeth will go shopping with you."

"Is this your way of saying your lovely wife is buying out all the stores?" Emily asked laughing. She couldn't see Liz doing that.

"Nope." Jason frowned realizing Elizabeth hadn't purchased anything for herself since they arrived in Italy. The only new thing she got was the dress she wore to dinner, and he picked that up. He needed to take his lovely bride shopping. "This is my way of keeping you from making Nikolas want to shoot himself." Jason laughed.

Across the square he watched the rest of their group emerge from the bell tower. It was time to wrap this conversation up. "I will call you again in a few days with the answer about getting together. Behave until then."

"I'll try, but I make no promises. Give Cameron a hug for me, and tell Liz I said hi." Emily asked her brother.

"Will do." He promised. "I love you Em."

"I love you too Jase." Emily said hanging up the phone and sitting back in her chair. She made a personal vow to herself that she was going to do better from here on out. She didn't want to lose her best friend, and Emily recognized that she had come close to doing just that.

* * *

><p>Carly sat in her living room and smirked before laughing out loud as she read the paper. Her cousin had screwed up on a massive scale. Why he thought that Elizabeth would come running to him of all people left her dumbfounded. Even if that baby had been Jason's he still would have helped Elizabeth find a specialist. Rescuing people was in his DNA.<p>

Now it was time for Carly to show her cousin how things were done. She had no intention of letting this marriage last. As soon as they returned home Carly was going to talk some sense into her best friend. Elizabeth was totally unsuited for this life. She was too weak and would run at the first hint of danger. By the time they got back Jason should have gotten his fill of Elizabeth in his bed. That's what this was all about. The Muffin spent years out of reach, and Jason being the typical guy lapped it up. Now that he had her, he should be ready to move on.

To a real women. To her.

Shawn had been nice to look at, but let's be honest she was the woman Jason really needed. Carly hadn't seen them ever getting another chance because she was with Sonny. Even after she divorced Sonny, Jason wouldn't have taken her back out of respect for his friend. Now that her ex-husband was dead there wasn't anything to stop them from reuniting. It wouldn't take Jason long to get a divorce on the grounds of fraud. Once Elizabeth was no longer with Jason, then Lucky could try again.

And most likely fail again. How Luke managed to raise a son who was so bad at cons was mind boggling. Even with the damage Helena had done Lucky was still smart. Smart enough to hack into the hospitals computer system, yet too dumb to think his plan through to his logical conclusion of Jason rescuing Elizabeth.

Carly needed to figure out a way to find out exactly when Jason was returning. She no longer had guards because she no longer faced any threats now that her association with Sonny was done. That presented a problem because the guards were her primary source of information. Especially Max. Maybe she could get the information out of Emily. Jason's little sister was fully on board the Liz and Lucky train. Carly would swing by the hospital later today and see if she was volunteering.

For now she would turn her attention back to Sonny's will. There was no way that bitch Alexis and her brat were getting a dime. And Carly wasn't going to allow Monica to have say over the boys' trust funds. Considering Sonny hated the Quartermaines that clause right there should be enough to prove he wasn't of sound mind. It was too bad Carly didn't have any proof of the murder plot. Sure that skank Sam was screaming it to the high heavens, but no one believed her. The lawyer said to not even go there. Every single dime that didn't go to Jason by rights belonged to Carly, and she was going to make sure she got it.

The phone rang and she got up to answer it. "Hello?"

"Carly, I need to meet with you." Lucky had been giving this some thought all night. With Emily out of contact, along with Nik, the only person who could get him what he wanted was Carly. She could make Jason come home now. "We need to help one another."

"Why on earth would I help you?" Carly wanted to know. More than likely what Lucky wanted was someone to come up with a decent plan.

"Because you want Jason away from Elizabeth as much as I do. Together we can make that happen." Lucky pointed out.

"So let me get this straight." Carly smirked. "Your plan to make Liz think she was sick blew up in your face, and now you want me to make it so you still get your prize in the end?" The derision was clear in her voice. Lucky was weak and Jason was going to kill him slowly. Carly wasn't going to lift a finger to stop it from happening.

"What makes you think that was me?" Lucky had no clue how his cousin knew about what he had done.

Carly snorted before getting control of herself. "Where do you think you got the idea? Did you really think your damaged brain came up with that plot? Do you even remember our conversation in Kelly's? I was the one who told you about the physical." Carly taunted. "But you're right, we can help one another. When I get Jason away from Liz, you can take her and her bastard far away. Hell I'll even give you some money to help you start your new life. But Lucky, we are going to do this on my schedule, and with my plan. If you so much as think the wrong thought I will tell Jason what you did." Carly was going to enjoy bossing Lucky around.

"You don't have proof, that I did anything." Lucky said through clinched teeth. He wondered if his cousin was behind the break in at his place. He had come up with that plan all on his own. Everyone knew Carly's ideas never worked out. Like punishing Jason by sleeping with Sonny. She expected the brain damaged thug to pout but ultimately take her back. That wasn't even close to what had happened.

"Are you willing to risk that?" Carly knew that Lucky would dance to whatever tune she played. "Even more importantly do you really think Jason is going to ask for proof? He's been looking for an excuse to end you since you came home." Still now Lucky would worry about what she had.

Lucky had counted on Sonny to provide some protection, but with the mob boss dead Jason wouldn't have a reason to hold back. Lucky had been thinking of leaving Port Charles for a while, but with Carly's threat he was going to have to stay here until he found whatever proof she had.

"Fine." Lucky would let her think she was in control. "What do you have planned?"

"Good boy. You're right I do want Jason and Elizabeth apart. She is all wrong for him." Carly conceded.

"And you are a perfect fit?" Lucky thought his cousin was dumber than a box of rocks. Morgan didn't want her.

"I am just what Jason needs." Carly said smiling. "I will call you when it's time for you to show up. Until then, don't get in my way." She answered before hanging up. She was perfect for Jason, and once Muffin was gone her best friend was going to see that.

* * *

><p>Marco took the recording of Carly's conversation with Lucky to Johnny. The acting mob boss listened to it twice before looking up at the guard. "Not a word to anyone."<p>

"You want guards back on her?" The guard asked.

"Yeah." Johnny sat back in his chair. He knew Carly was going to be an issue, that was why he had her phone and house wired, and he wasn't at all surprised that she wanted Jason back. Hell Jason knew Carly wanted back in his bed and had no intention of letting that happen. What was surprising was that Carly knew what her cousin had done. Johnny simply hadn't seen that coming.

"Make a copy of the tape and hold on to it. I may need you to send it someone." Johnny instructed before reaching for his phone. Edward might be a help in cleaning up this problem. Killing Carly wasn't an option at this time. While yes she made it clear that she planned on ending the Morgan marriage, she didn't say anything about hurting anyone. So right now she wouldn't be seen as a threat. Maybe a story outing Lucky and his partner Carly as being behind the hacking was in order. There was more than one way to neutralize an enemy, Johnny had no problem with public humiliation. "When you searched the house did you find proof that Carly knew what Lucky did?"

"There is no physical proof that backs up her story. I'm thinking it doesn't exist. The only safe in the house is Sonny's and Carly doesn't have the combination. I didn't see any other hiding places." Marco's search had been thorough. "Doesn't mean they aren't there." He shrugged.

Johnny just nodded. He was thinking that Carly was bluffing on that part. Lucky was probably going to execute a search of his own sometime soon as well. "Get started." He instructed. Marco nodded before heading out. Johnny took a deep breath and called Italy. As bad as the last call was this one was going to be worse. However keeping this from Jason wasn't an option.

* * *

><p>Three hours after talking with his cousin Lucky watched Carly's car pull away from the property and walked down the road to the fence. He had been prepared to stand out there all night if necessary. He wanted to know the moment she left so he could get inside.<p>

She no longer had the security that was in place when Sonny was alive, and that was a good thing. It meant no guards to get around. He scaled the wall landing quietly and made his way to the house. He skipped the front door and headed around to the back looking for patio doors. The locks on them were generally easier to pop.

Ten minutes later he was standing inside Greystone. "Where to look first?" If his laptop was here he was going to find it. There was no way he was taking orders from his bitch of a cousin. Carly was probably the one to leak the story to the press in the first place. She was just jealous that her mother liked him better. That he was a real Spencer, and she was just a cast off. He was going to find his computer and then he was going to show Carly she fucked with the wrong person.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

Jason ejected the empty clip from his gun, slammed a full one in, and began firing at the paper target. He'd been shooting now for almost an hour. Simply trying to expel some of the rage he was feeling. It wasn't working. He was still just as angry now as when he arrived at the private gun club. Francis was a member, and his friend was standing behind him. When this clip was also empty Jason removed it before putting down his gun and taking off the ear protection.

"You ready to talk about it?" Francis wanted to know. There was no point in asking before now. The older Italian's reaction to what Johnny had shared had been the same as Cody and Milo. Pure and simple shock. Jason's reaction had been rage.

"There's nothing to talk about." He fully expected Carly to pull some sort of stunt when they got back home. Her first move would be to try to convince him to divorce Elizabeth. Probably by trying to make him think she couldn't handle his life. When Carly realized that wasn't going to work, some idiotic plan would follow. He wouldn't even have been surprised if she got Lucky to help her pull it off. Lucky would think that if the marriage broke up he had a shot at Liz. So them working together wasn't in the realm of the impossible. But for Carly to plant the idea in Lucky's head to mess with the physical results and then let Elizabeth think she was dying when a single phone call could have cleared all this up, was cruel. That cruelty left him pissed.

"How do you want to handle this?" Francis wanted to know. The club was currently closed so they could talk freely. Francis was close friends with the owner who had met them at the door with the key. He asked it be returned to him when they were done before leaving them alone.

"I should have let Sonny carry out his plan." Jason spit out. In this moment he was ready to kill Carly. "Maximus is not going to let me kill her for this." That was the only thing stopping him.

"No he isn't." Francis hated to have to agree with Jason, but his friend was right.

"I'll be damned if I get killed for giving her the payment she deserves." Jason was shaking he was so angry. "I want her to suffer, like Elizabeth did."

"Prison is a good option. I seriously doubt she will survive it." Francis shrugged. Carly thought she was tough but she really wasn't. Her smart mouth alone was almost guaranteed to get her killed. He was sure they could find someone to help with that.

"It's not good enough!" Jason spit out. "I want her to hurt."

"We can arrange that." Francis was pretty sure Maximus would allow them that. "We can ensure her time behind bars is very painful. But Jason if they take her away they will take Lucky as well." Francis pointed out the downside of that plan.

"I will need to return home to deal with him. He is not getting away." Jason was determined that Lucky was going to die at his hands. No one else's.

"When do you want to do that?" Francis was going to try to talk Jason into staying in Italy. It was still too soon after the newspaper story for Lucky to die. Also Jason was too angry to think clearly. One of the reasons the younger man got away with his killings was because he turned his emotions off, that wasn't going to happen here. So they needed time to meticulously plan this.

"I need to speak to Elizabeth first. She deserves to know that Carly was involved." Jason said taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "I may have scared her when I left." He had stormed out of the villa after hanging up with Johnny. He didn't say a word, but pretty much stomped his way out the front door.

"Scared is the wrong word." Francis had called the house and talked to Liz. "She is worried about you." He corrected.

Jason ran a hand across his face. "I need to learn to handle my anger better, I never want to scare her or Cam."

"Jason." Francis waited for his friend to look at him. "It wasn't that bad. In the future you should tell Liz you need to go out, but taking a walk or going to the range is a good way to give yourself some space. Liz knows that you won't ever take that anger out on them."

''What should I do?" Jason trusted Francis to give him good advice.

"You should not leave Italy for at least two weeks. You need some time to calm down and figure out how to handle this." Francis advised. "Neither Carly nor Lucky are planning on going anywhere. They are waiting for the two of you to return home."

"I promised Elizabeth we would renew our vows here in Italy." Jason said to his friend.

"I can help you with that if you want to keep it a surprise." Francis would love to see them exchange vows.

"Thank you. I want this to be more than she ever dreamed of." Jason grinned. "I need to propose too. I kind of skipped that step."

"You were a bit pressed for time." Francis grinned as well. "Tomorrow we'll go out. To Siena. While we are there you can go to the jewelers and get her a nice ring, the proposal is all you. We should head back so your wife can see that you are okay."

Jason nodded. "I need to clean my gun, then we can go."

"Sounds good." Francis agreed.

* * *

><p>They walked in and found Elizabeth sitting in the living room alone. "Everyone else went to get gelato." She said before they could ask. Since the villa was secure it was okay for her to be here alone.<p>

"To the place I sent you guys?" Francis checked.

Elizabeth nodded her eyes on her husband.

"I'll go get some as well." Francis would give them some privacy.

"We have a room." Elizabeth didn't want to chase her friend out.

"I like gelato." Francis grinned before heading to the front door.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything before leaving." Jason didn't hesitate to apologize.

"Thank you. I know that sometimes you will need space. I'd just like to know that you are going out and maybe a rough estimate of when you'll be back." Elizabeth requested.

"I can do that." Jason promised her.

"Can you tell me about it?" Elizabeth walked over and put her arms around him. Jason's arm quickly came around her holding her close. "If you can't that's fine."

"Carly was the one who gave Lucky the idea to make you think you were dying." He waited for her reaction.

"Why?" Elizabeth said looking up at him in surprise. "She and Lucky don't even like each other, why would she help him?"

"I don't think she was." Jason took Elizabeth's hand in his and walked over to the couch. He sat down and urged her onto his lap. With her curled up close he finally started to calm some. It was amazing what she did for him. "I need to tell you what Sonny did, because I think that is wrapped up in all this. I think this plan started with Sam's baby."

"Okay." Elizabeth knew that she wouldn't be able to talk about this with anyone else.

"Sonny went to the Dominican Republic and divorced Carly, he was planning on marrying Sam." Jason told Elizabeth. "He also was making plans to have Max kill Carly."

"Oh my god. He was going to kill the mother of his sons?" Elizabeth asked stunned. What happened to the man she used to know.

"Carly was planning on divorcing Sonny as well. The last time they went through this she talked about the business with one of our rivals. Sonny wanted to make sure she didn't do it again." Jason continued explaining. "Carly knew the baby wasn't mine, and I'm guessing she wanted me married to you so that I wouldn't marry Sam. Sonny was visiting Sam at the penthouse, and I think Carly was hoping to catch him in the act. With us married Sam would be more receptive to Sonny's advances."

"But you had no intention of marrying Sam." Elizabeth pointed out.

"Carly didn't know that. Johnny and I didn't learn about what Sonny was planning until you and I were in Switzerland, so she set all this in motion without knowing I had no intention of going that far to cover up Sonny's actions." Jason had no idea that allowing Sam to move into his penthouse would set all this in play. He wasn't blaming himself, but he had to accept that he didn't really know his friends after all. In fact if all this hadn't happened he might not have ever known them.

"Did Sonny's plan to kill Carly have anything to do with his death?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Maximus ordered his death, because women and children are off limits." Jason explained.

"Then you can't kill Carly?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"She'll pay." Jason promised.

"I know." Elizabeth answered. "I'm glad you can't kill her."

"Why?" Jason wanted to know.

"Because it would hurt you to have to kill her. Also I don't want Michael and Morgan to lose both their parents." Elizabeth leaned her head onto his shoulder. "I don't need her to die to feel like she is being made to pay. Lucky is another matter." Elizabeth had made peace with this. "He's going to have to go, because he won't stop."

Jason held Elizabeth close. "She's going to go to prison, I plan on making sure of that. And I disagree. I think her away from the boys might be good for them. I can't imagine how they will turn out with her as an example of how to behave. One of them is sure to end up in prison."

"What is going to happen to the boys?" Elizabeth needed to know. As a mother she wanted to make sure they were taken care of.

"Right now they are spending the summer on the island with Leticia. With AJ dead I'm guessing Bobbie or my mother will end up with custody." Jason knew that no judge would give him the boys, and honestly he had too much guilt over all this to have them living with him. He would however like to stay a part of their lives if possible.

"Are we going home?" Elizabeth asked him.

"No, Francis thinks if we go home now I'll end up in prison." Jason smiled a bit at that.

"Or I will. I'm not sure I can keep from kicking Carly's ass the next time I see her. Not to mention my urge to throttle Lucky." Elizabeth said letting her own anger come out. While she was pissed at what the blonde did to her, it was how she was hurting Jason that had Elizabeth wanting to draw blood. "I really don't like how she is making you feel."

That made Jason smile wide. In fact hearing his lovely wife ready to defend him made him feel really good. "If you went to prison I would miss you." He said giving her a soft kiss.

"We could have conjugal visits." She said hoping to make him laugh. He did and she smiled up at him. "They would be hot."

"Behave." Jason loved her fire. "She's planning on trying to break us up when we return home."

"I figured as much." Elizabeth could tell she had surprised Jason. "She hates the fact that we are friends, now that we are married she must be frothing at the mouth in rage. There is no way she isn't going to do her best to end this marriage. She wants you for herself."

"She can't have me." Jason cuddled Elizabeth close.

"Of course not, you are mine and I don't share." Elizabeth looked up at him with a wicked grin. "I might however have to remind her just how amazing you are in the bedroom. I bet I can make her head explode if I told her about how I woke you up in Switzerland. We should do that again so I can make sure I have all the details, I wouldn't want to leave anything out."

"You are so bad." Jason was getting hot remembering that night. He knew she was just kidding. Elizabeth wasn't going to brag about their sex life. "But I am all for a re-enactment."

"I bet you are." Elizabeth laughed.

"Later." Jason said dipping his head and giving her a carnal kiss. "Now we are going to get some gelato with our friends."

"Okay." Elizabeth stood up and held out her hand. "How are we going to get there if our friends have the cars?"

"Francis has two more cars in his garage." Jason knew his friend wouldn't mind them borrowing one for the short trip. "When we come back, and after Cameron goes to sleep, we'll go to bed."

* * *

><p>Lucky sat in his father's club, in a booth in the back, and drank his beer. He needed to figure out what to do about his cousin. The search of the house hadn't revealed any proof, but that didn't mean she didn't have it stashed somewhere. His dad never kept things in the house, and Lucky knew that Luke and Carly were close. It wouldn't be surprising if the old man hadn't given her some tips.<p>

Lucky was going to have to keep his cousin under surveillance. Maybe she would lead him to where she was hiding his laptop. At some point he would also need to figure out how to get into her office at Deception. Odds were she wasn't keeping it there either, since she was hardly ever at work. Elton had been running things since Laura got committed. But Lucky knew he should still check.

If that didn't work after a few weeks he was going to have a talk with Carly. She would beg to tell him before he was finished with her. After he got his stuff back his cousin was going to die. No way was he allowing that bitch to blackmail him for the rest of his life. He'd need to do that before Morgan returned. Jason was probably the only person who would miss Carly. Lucky bet even her kids wouldn't miss her. Beginning tomorrow he was going to be keeping her in his line of sight, but tonight he was cutting loose. Starting with the brunette at bar.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

Over the past week Jason had struggled with his anger over what Carly was up to. It took a great deal of personal strength to push what was going on in Port Charles out of his mind. Johnny was keeping watch and he would give them a heads up if anything changed. Fortunately Jason had something else to keep his mind occupied or he really would have gotten on a plane, gone home, and killed both the people threatening his wife. He was planning a surprise and today was the day part one was being unveiled.

"So are you going to tell me what you've been planning all week?" Elizabeth asked so curious she was about to burst. There had been a lot of phone calls. Some to Johnny, she could tell when Jason ended those calls because he gave her a kiss and took a walk. However most of the calls left him with a smile.

"Nope." Jason hadn't ever put together anything like this before, and he was actually a little bit nervous. He knew Elizabeth would love it, she loved everything he did for her but Jason wanted this to be perfect.

Francis just chuckled at the pout on his young friend's face. He had guarded her one Christmas and he knew she was a box shaker. To know Jason was up to something, but to not have the smallest clue had to be driving her up the wall.

"I heard that Francis." Elizabeth said looking out the window. Her friend just laughed harder. No one else had the slightest clue what Jason was up to either. Or they hadn't the last time she checked. Jason generally didn't take her somewhere without security so at some point he had to tell at least one of the guys. "Francis do you know what Jason is planning?"

Francis smiled wide. "Yup. Jason told me two days ago." Francis had set up the security. That was the help his friend wanted from him, Jason didn't even want the name of a jeweler because he has something else planned. The independent contractors from Switzerland were meeting them at their destination. "No, I'm not telling you."

Elizabeth just huffed in annoyance. "Do you know Cam?" She asked her son who was strapped into his car seat next to her.

"Ma." Cam grinned and reached for his favorite person.

"That isn't helping, but thanks." Elizabeth laughed at her son who smiled and clapped his hands together. "Will you at least tell me how long I have to wait?" This was torture.

Jason looked back at his wife and smiled wide as Francis parked. "We are getting on a train, it will be three hours until we reach our destination." That was all he was giving her. The maps, and announcements would all be in Italian helping to keep his secret.

"Three hours. I can do that." She'd waited a week already, three more hours weren't going to do her in.

They waited twenty minutes for the train to board, and the entire crew sat together. Elizabeth and Georgie sat next to one another with Milo and Cam in his carrier across from them. Jason had more business to conduct so he chose to sit across the aisle with Francis and Cody.

"I'm excited to see another part of Italy." Georgie grinned. Three hours meant they were leaving Florence.

"Did Jason tell you where we are going?" Elizabeth saw an opportunity to glean more information.

"No." Georgie said laughing. "I got the same instructions as everyone else." Which was pack enough clothing for a week.

The overhead announcements were made, and proved to be of no help, as this train traveled to Milan, Rome, Venice, Naples, and Pisa. Not necessarily in that order. Elizabeth guessed that Milo now knew where they were headed because he would know the time needed to travel between those destinations. It was so tempting to ask him, but she refrained. He wouldn't tell her anyway.

Looking across the aisle Elizabeth caught Jason's attention. He smiled and winked before sitting back in his seat and continuing his conversation. Looking out the window she realized that she was so fortunate to be loved by a man like him. He wanted to give her the world. So Elizabeth sat back and just got ready to be amazed.

* * *

><p>"Everything is set?" Jason checked for the final time.<p>

"All set." Emily answered. She was excited to help him with this. The call had been surprising, but she wasted no time telling Nikolas they needed to leave the island and fly to Italy. "Nikolas checked with your guys just this morning. I did a walkthrough of all the rooms and they look good."

"What about the dresses?" He wanted to know.

"All accounted for. They are in my closet." Emily had been impressed at just how good Jason was at planning. It was not a side of her brother she had ever seen before. "I also checked with the restaurant to make sure our private space was ready. They said we are good to go."

"I appreciate all your help." Jason said grinning. He looked over at Elizabeth and winked. She was going to be blown away.

"I'm really glad you are letting me help. I just hope my being here doesn't upset Liz." Emily was going to take this opportunity to apologize in person.

"It won't." Jason assured his sister. Elizabeth had told him that she felt ready to try to let everything between her and Emily go. His wife wasn't going to fault Em for being a good friend to Lucky. She and Em had been friends for too long to throw that away. He did know that Elizabeth planned on telling Emily that if she did anything like that again it would be the end of their close friendship. Jason was confidant his sister had learned her lesson. "We will be arriving in about three hours."

"I'll be at the station to meet the train." Emily promised. "See you then." She said ending the call just as Nikolas returned. "All set?"

"Yup." He came over and kissed his girlfriend. "I'm gonna have a hard time topping this." The young prince said shaking his head.

"It's not a competition." Emily said laughing.

"Yeah it is." Nikolas said laughing as well. "How long until they arrive?"

"Three hours." Emily was already getting excited.

"We'll do some sightseeing." Nikolas knew if they stayed here Em would be bouncing off the walls in no time at all. "Then go to the train station."

"Sounds good." Emily said grabbing her bag.

* * *

><p>Two and a half hours into the trip Jason switched seats with Milo. Georgie understanding she wasn't needed followed the young guard across the aisle. "We will be arriving at our destination in about thirty minutes."<p>

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" Elizabeth said smiling.

"Nope." Jason laughed at the look on her face. "I do want to be sitting here when the announcement comes over the intercom." You didn't have to speak the language to understand the names of the cities when the passengers were informed that a stop was coming up. "Have you been enjoying the trip so far?"

"I have. I've never traveled by train before." Elizabeth had enjoyed watching the country side go past the window. "Is this how you travel when you come to Italy?"

"Sometimes." Jason took Georgie's empty seat so he was next to his wife. Because it had been hours since he last did so he dropped a kiss on her lush lips. "Depends on the distance. I usually rent a bike while I'm here and do most of my traveling that way."

"It's been a few weeks since we had a ride." Elizabeth loved how free she felt on the back of the bike. She never rode with anyone but Jason.

"We can't ride this week, but when we get back to Florence I can rent a bike if you like." Jason would give it a quick check to make sure it was safe, and then they could go out.

"I like the sound of that." Elizabeth knew riding relaxed him. "Thank you for bringing me to Italy."

"I'm glad that I could." Jason urged her closer and when she put her head on his shoulder he sighed in contentment. "When we return to Florence I want you to pick some places to do some sketches. I want you to be able to bring Italy home with you."

"I don't need sketches for that. I'll never forget this trip." Elizabeth said looking at him through her lashes. "For as long as I live I'll remember coming to Italy with you."

"This is the first of many times we will come. I was thinking that once you've had a chance to explore some you can tell me your favorite part of the country and we will buy a villa. That way we'll have a home here." Jason offered.

"Really?" Elizabeth had to smile at that.

"Really." Jason told her.

"So far I very much enjoyed Vada. I've never seen sand that white before." Elizabeth told Jason. "The sea was so beautiful."

"We will try to go again before we leave." Jason promised. Maybe this time it would be just the two of them. He also began making plans to show her the Amalfi Coast. Probably not on this trip but maybe the next one.

"If we don't its fine. You've shown me so much already." Elizabeth had tried to make sure they did some things for him during this trip. She didn't want to be selfish. She started to speak but Jason put a finger across her lips.

"Listen." He said softly. Overhead the conductor announced that in fifteen minutes they would be pulling into Venice. Jason watched as his wife's beautiful eyes filled with tears. "Don't cry baby."

"My whole life I've wanted to see Venice." She said on a whisper. "Jason, thank you."

"My whole life I've wanted to be loved the way you love me." He told her. "If I'm getting my dream, you should get yours too." Leaning over he gave her a soft kiss.

She simply didn't have the words to give him so instead she shifted a bit so they could both look out the window and watch the city come into view.

* * *

><p>"Over here!" Emily called and waved. She wasn't sure that they could be seen through the departing crowd. When the group came over she gave her brother a big hug before turning to her friend. "Hi."<p>

"Hi." Elizabeth smiled at her sister in-law. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I needed someone to handle some things on this end. With Emily in Greece she was the perfect one to help me." Jason said shaking Nikolas's hand.

"It's okay?" Emily asked uncertainly. Normally by now she would have gotten a hug from her friend.

"It's okay." Elizabeth said giving Emily a smile. "How long have you been here?"

"Three days." Emily could still feel a bit of awkwardness between them. "Are you guys checking into the hotel first?"

"We are." Jason placed his free hand on Elizabeth's lower back to urge her forward. He was pushing Cam's stroller, and he wanted to get them out of the terminal. "Is the water taxi waiting?"

"Right outside. We will have the same driver all week." Emily informed her brother as they walked to the door.

"Can we all fit in one boat?" Elizabeth thought of water taxis as smaller vehicles.

"I rented one for the group." Jason nodded to one of the guys who was with the security team. He figured he and Elizabeth would take a few solo rides in gondolas, but most of the time they would be with the entire crew.

"We are staying at the Gritti Palace, in the Peggy Guggenheim Patron Suite." Jason whispered in Elizabeth's ear and watched her smile wide. "It's on the Grand Canal and from the balcony of our room you can see all of the main waterway of the city."

While the outside of the hotel wasn't special, walking into the lobby had her trying to look everywhere at once. "This is wonderful." Elizabeth said placing her hand on Jason's arm.

"It was recently restored and I thought you would like it here." Jason grinned as they headed to the elevator. Emily had everyone's room keys.

"When is the luggage arriving?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Our guys are bringing it now." Jason explained as they reached their floor. They had an entire side to themselves so they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Jason here are the keys to your room." Emily handed him the packet with the two electronic card. "It the last one on the right."

"We are going to let Cameron have a nap and then we'll head out. If everyone else wants to go out that's fine." Jason wanted them to enjoy the city as well. "We can catch up with you later."

"Sounds good." Francis said taking his room key. He was in the room across from the Morgans, with Cody next door to them. Milo and Georgie opted to share the two bedroom suite next to his. "Give a call when you are ready to go out."

"Thanks." Jason opened the door and let Elizabeth into their room.

"Oh Jason." Elizabeth said softly looking around. The front of suite was decorated in a style meant to celebrate the 1930's. In the bedroom a sensual oasis welcomed guests to relax. "This is wonderful."

"I thought you would like it." Jason said picking up the sleepy child. "I'm going to put Cam down for his nap. Go explore." He suggested. The second bedroom in the suite had a crib and changing area. With a fresh diaper the little boy quickly settled in and fell asleep. Grabbing the monitor Jason went to find his wife. He found her in the front room curled up on the couch looking through one of the art books from the stocked bookshelves. "I got us tickets to the Guggenheim museum for later in the week." He said sitting next to her.

"I can't believe that the first Guggenheim museum I'm going to visit is in Venice." Elizabeth closed the book and smiled at Jason. "I'm having a hard time wrapping my brain around the fact that this is my life."

"I plan on spoiling you." Jason said leaning forward and kissing her.

"Really? I plan on doing the same for you." Elizabeth was going to do her best to make him happier than he'd ever been in his life.

"What would you like to do while Cameron is napping?" He asked kissing the spot behind her ear that made her shiver.

"I'd like to see just how soft the bed is." Elizabeth said a bit breathlessly.

"Me too." Jason handed her the monitor and scooped her up. In the bedroom he laid her across the king size mattress and just took a moment to look at her. She was his to love for the rest of his life. He pulled off his shirt and kicked off his shoes.

Elizabeth rolled to her knees and placed a kiss over his heart. Smiling up at him she opened the top button on his jeans before slowly lowering the zipper. Placing more kisses across his chest she spoke. "I love your body. It's so sexy." Elizabeth said in a soft whisper. "Your biceps are my favorite, but your abs are pretty spectacular too." Her fingers drifted across his stomach and the muscles jump. "I love how strong you are, but that you are so gentle when you touch me. No one has ever touched me the way you do."

"Baby." Jason groaned totally under the spell she was weaving. He wanted her so badly but it was clear she was in charge this afternoon. Something he had no problem with.

Elizabeth leaned back and pushed the straps of her sundress over her shoulders. Reaching behind her she lowered the zipper letting the dress slowly slide down her body revealing the bright red bra underneath. Her eyes stayed on Jason's as she pushed the material over her hips so that he could see the matching lace panties. Rolling to her back she smiled up at him and crooked her finger.

Jason crawled up her body and slowly lowered his head until his lips were just a breath away from hers. "You are so sexy." He whispered.

Elizabeth's fingers sank into Jason's hair making him groan. "Only for you." She whispered pulling him forward and kissing him.

The kiss went from soft to frantic in a heartbeat as their remaining clothing were removed in a rush. Jason's hands roamed the soft skin of his wife's body, as her nails lightly scored his back. She arched into him when his lips captured a nipple before he sucked hard. One hand drifted down and encircled his hard length stroking and making Jason growl. "Enough." He said moving her hand before he embarrassed himself. "I need to be inside you."

Elizabeth wrapped her legs around his hips. "Come to me Jason." She whispered.

"I need a condom." He told her.

"No you don't. I want to feel all of you." Elizabeth was on birth control so they were good.

Without another word Jason pressed his throbbing cock into her snug center. "This is heaven. Right here. You and me." He said trying to find some control. She felt better than anything had a right to. Holding him so tight he damn near lost his mind.

Having him over her made Elizabeth feel safe, having his body deep inside hers made her feel complete. Tilting her hips she let him know she was ready. Slowly he rocked against her, building her pleasure as he tested his control. When she tightened her inner muscles holding him tighter he swore harshly, when she did it again he groaned. "I'm close."

"I know." Jason pumped faster. "Go over." He whispered in her ear. She shattered crying out in pleasure and he followed giving her his heart.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

They spent the afternoon in their water taxi, as the driver conducted a private tour of the area. Not only did they see the Grand Canal, but they also got a chance to see some of the back alleyways of the city. The shortcuts that natives used to get from one place to another. Francis, Cody, Nikolas and Emily tagged along. Milo and Georgie had set off on a solo adventure earlier in the afternoon.

On the way back to the hotel to get changed for dinner Emily took advantage of the relative privacy to speak to Elizabeth. The guys were up front talking so the ladies sat in the back where they could talk in private. "I'm really sorry for what I was doing back in Port Charles. Pushing you to be with Lucky." Emily figured she should start there.

"Thank you Emily." Elizabeth was trying to move past this, but honestly she was still hurt. "Can I ask why you kept doing it even though I told you I wasn't interested?"

"I guess because I felt sorry for Lucky. What he went through was awful, and I just felt if he could be with you it would be like it was before." Emily explained. "I thought were all so happy back in high school."

"We were different people." Elizabeth told her friend. "Nothing will make it like it was before. Honestly Em, why would you think I would want to be the person I was back then again? That was one of the most painful periods of my life, and I wasn't as happy as you seem to think."

"I had that pointed out to me." Emily admitted. "Nikolas was the one who made me see just how bad of a friend I was being to you. I could have been Lucky's friend, and yours, without the match making. I didn't know what he had done."

Elizabeth nodded. "I did wonder." She admitted. "But I realized you wouldn't go that far."

Emily didn't blame Elizabeth for thinking that. "How come you believed I didn't help?"

"Because you were pushy, but not mean. What Lucky did was mean. Making me think I was sick was bad enough, but for eight hours I was terrified that I made Cam sick too." Elizabeth looked at her little boy who was happily looking around the boat from his father's arms. "You wouldn't do that to me. I can't ever forgive Lucky for that."

"You shouldn't. Even Nikolas has said he is done with Lucky. I can't be his friend anymore either." Emily felt genuinely sad at that. Lucky was one of the first people she met after moving to Port Charles. It was because of him she knew both Nikolas and Elizabeth. However what he had done, supposedly out of love, was wrong on every level imaginable. "So can we be friends again?" Emily asked cautiously.

"l hope that we'll always be friends." Elizabeth said smiling at her fellow brunette. It would remain to be seen how close that friendship was going to be.

"And sister in-laws now that you are married to my brother." Emily smiled and got a wide smile in return. "I was ready to strangle Nikolas when he told me. He knew for days, but didn't say anything." Emily huffed.

"It was tied up in hospital business." Elizabeth laughed. "How is the rest of the family taking the news?"

"They have been very happy since that emergency board meeting." Emily shared. "So I'm guessing there is a welcome to the family dinner in your future. Even Tracy has been smiling." Emily said in a tone that let Elizabeth know how rare that was.

"They would have been thrilled with anyone who wasn't Sam." Elizabeth guessed. Although she did have a good relationship with the Quartermaines.

"That's only a little bit true. While yes the family is happy Jason is no longer involved with Sam." Emily put involved in air quotes. "Not just anyone would make them this happy. Grandmother is over the moon."

"That makes me happy." Elizabeth loved Lila.

"She will probably be the first one to call you when you get back." Emily looked at her friend. "Where will you guys be staying? Since Jason gave the penthouse to Shawn." Emily was hoping to find out before anyone else in the family.

"Jason bought us a house." Elizabeth told her friend. "My furniture was packed up and taken over, so were Jason's remaining things." Elizabeth heard Jason order a new pool table since Shawn was enjoying the one at the penthouse. "So we'll be able to go right home from the airport. I'll still need to shop."

"I'd be up for that, if you want company." Emily offered a bit disappointed to not have been told about the house before now. She was surprised that Jason didn't tell her during their phone call. When you bought a house you told the people closest to you about it.

"I can't shop with your brother." Elizabeth laughed at the thought of dragging Jason through Wyndhams.

"No, you can't." Emily laughed picturing the same thing. She and Elizabeth were going to be alright, it would take some more time, but they would be just fine. "So tell me about this house." Emily requested settling into her seat.

* * *

><p>"It's going well." Nikolas said looking into the back of the boat.<p>

"Elizabeth is going to forgive Emily." Jason assured the younger man. It was just how his wife was. He did expect that it would take a bit of time, and some work on Emily's part.

"I never doubted it. Just like I knew she wouldn't sue. Elizabeth is a very forgiving person. I don't expect that forgiveness to be extended to Lucky." Nikolas said shrugging. "I told Emily that I'm done with him, and I suggested that she make the same decision."

"I won't ask Emily to choose." Jason said patting Cameron's back. Even if Lucky was going to be around a long time, which wasn't the case, Jason wouldn't ask his sister to pick between them. That was a decision she would have hopefully made on her own.

"No, you wouldn't. Neither would Elizabeth. But Emily needs to." Nikolas knew what he was going to say sounded cold, however it was also the truth. "He'll destroy her relationships with everyone else. The Spencers are users. I could see that from the first time I arrived, and met my mother's husband." Being a Cassadine made it so Nikolas could easily spot those who were manipulative and greedy. "Lucky had a chance to be better, and my grandmother took that from him."

"Seems like that would make it harder to walk away." Jason knew the power of guilt. He also knew how family obligations could push you down a path you didn't want to walk. Sonny had used both those things to get Sam into penthouse four. Jason's need to protect Carly and the boys had been a weak point the former mob boss exploited.

"I think if Lucky hadn't hurt Elizabeth the way he did, it would be hard choice to stick to." Nikolas looked out over the water. "Even now I'm not totally comfortable with the decision I made. I feel like I'm doing what Helena wants." The whole point of taking Lucky from Port Charles was to hurt Luke, and put space between the two brothers. "It was a shock to learn I had a brother. Once Lucky and I got past our parents issues we were doing well. This person who is walking around with my brother's face isn't the man I knew. He's like a parasite who invaded a host."

"That is a pretty ugly picture you're painting." Jason could see that Nikolas was hurting.

"It's a pretty ugly thing that Lucky has become." Nikolas conceded. "He's also becoming more dangerous. When Liz disappeared the only thing that kept me from thinking he had snapped and killed her was that you were gone too. Then I thought you were protecting Liz." Nikolas shared.

"I was." Jason looked over at his wife. He would always protect her and their family. "At the time I didn't know I was protecting her from Lucky." Looking over he saw Nikolas nodding.

"I never thought he would go this far." Nikolas thought that someone needed to rid the planet of Helena as well. Maybe she and Luke would kill each other. No one would miss them.

"Will you be able to stay in Port Charles?" Jason could see how helping to kill his brother might sour the younger man on the area.

"As long as Emily is there." Nikolas said smiling wide. "I'll probably try to talk her into spending a good portion of the year in Europe."

"I don't think that will be hard." Jason opened the baby bag and pulled out a teething biscuit for his son who was chewing on his hand. "Emily loves Europe, she can be a doctor here as easily as in New York."

"We will talk about it, after this week. This week is for celebrating you and Elizabeth." Nikolas said ending that part of the discussion.

Jason looked at Elizabeth again, this time she looked back and smiled at him. "Yeah It is."

"We'll be back at the hotel in about five minutes." Francis said loud enough for the ladies in the back to hear. Everyone started gathering their things.

Both ladies came forward. "Are we all eating together?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Yup. I have something special planned." Jason grinned.

"I can't wait to see what." Elizabeth leaned up and gave him a kiss. It looked like the surprises weren't over.

* * *

><p>Jason whistled as Elizabeth walked out of the bedroom. "You look beautiful."<p>

"Thank you. I picked this up when Georgie and I went shopping." Elizabeth told him. They had a girls' day out in Florence. It was fun to just cut loose. She was in a mint green dress with a black lace overlay on the bodice and skirt. "The shoes too." Black lace peep toe heels that made her feel tall. "You are very handsome." She said coming over and kissing him.

"Thanks." Jason actually blushed a bit. The suit was one of his from back home. He had it sent over, along with his tuxedo and something special from his grandmother. Tonight he was in dark blue with a lighter blue shirt. "Are you ready to go out?"

"I am, when is the sitter arriving?" Elizabeth asked her husband. Tonight was probably the only time that Cameron wouldn't be watched by Georgie, or maybe Emily. The sitter had been selected by Francis, she was the younger sister of one of the extra guards and happened to live full time in Venice.

"Any minute now. We are meeting everyone else in the lobby." Jason told his beautiful wife. He was so excited for what was coming later in the evening. Hopefully he could stay calm and not ruin the surprise. While Francis, Nikolas and Emily knew what was happening tomorrow no one else knew what he had planned for tonight. When the knock came, announcing the arrival of the babysitter Jason snapped back the present. "I'll get that and then we can go."

* * *

><p>They dined at Locanda Cipriani. The seventy-six year old establishment specialized in rustic Italian cuisine, and highlighted the best of local ingredients. While the restaurant had several private spaces to choose from Jason booked the private garden knowing that his girl would like dining under the stars. While the entire meal was delicious it was the chocolate soufflé Elizabeth raved over.<p>

"We will see everyone in the morning." Jason told the group as they walked back to where the private water taxi awaited.

"I'll relieve the sitter." Emily told her brother. "The second bedroom in our suite also has a crib, so Cam can stay with us." Since her brother clearly had something else planned Emily would make it so they didn't have to rush back.

"Thanks, we'll get him at breakfast then." Jason gave his sister a hug.

"Sounds good. Have fun." Emily was hoping to get some details from Liz in the morning.

"So what are we doing?" Elizabeth asked as she waved to her friends. Instead of answering Jason just pointed. "A gondola ride?" Elizabeth said bouncing on her toes. "Under the stars no less."

"I think maybe that's good enough for a kiss." Jason said shamelessly.

"I think you are right." Elizabeth said leaning into him and pressing her lips to his. Pulling back she sighed at just how right it felt to be with this man.

"Let me get in first and I'll help you into the boat." Jason said as the vessel docked. Once they were seated Jason told the gondolier they were ready.

While most gondolas were plain black, this boat had gold swirls across the exterior. The interior was a vibrant red, and Elizabeth was surprised at just how comfortable the seating was. They started on the Grand Canal, but quickly moved onto the more private back canals. She snuggled close and looked up at Jason and smiled. "I was hoping we would do this."

"You can't come to Venice and not have a gondola ride." Jason had noticed that Elizabeth didn't request things. Just coming to Italy had been enough for her, if they had never ventured past Florence she still would have loved the trip. He knew that was because she was used to not having her opinion matter, a holdover from childhood. He was hoping in time she came to see that in his mind hers was the only opinion that did matter.

"It is just as romantic as I imagined." Elizabeth confessed.

"The gondolier will sing if you like." Jason had made sure to check when he rented the boat.

"No, I like listening to the sounds of the city." Even back here Venice's nightlife could be experienced. "How long are we staying out?"

"For as long as you like. I rented the boat for the night." They could stay out until sunrise if she wanted to.

"A few hours should be wonderful." Elizabeth saw there was a blanket in case she got chilly.

"I have something I'd like to give you." Jason said softly. He wanted to do this now, so for the rest of the evening they could enjoy it.

Elizabeth looked up, but didn't say anything. He had already given her so much, and he still wanted to give her more.

Jason's hand was trembling a bit as he reached into the inner pocket of his suit jacket to remove the small velvet pouch. He pulled the ring from inside and held it out so that Elizabeth could see it.

"Jason, it's beautiful." Elizabeth could feel her eyes stinging.

"Edward and my grandmother are going to celebrate their fiftieth wedding anniversary in a few months." Jason told Elizabeth. "When they celebrated their fortieth anniversary he gave this ring to my grandmother. He had it custom made for her. When I called home to officially tell my grandmother that we are married, and that I wanted us to renew our vows in Venice she asked if she could send me a ring."

"We are renewing our vows?" Elizabeth said softly.

Jason nodded. "Tomorrow, and that's all I'm telling you." He was really getting into this whole surprise thing. Elizabeth nodded meaning he should continue with his story. "I told her that I would love to have a ring of hers on your finger, and that you would love it as well. She and Edward picked this ring, together, for you to wear. I want forty years of marriage with you. More if I can get it. Will you marry me?" He asked softly.

"Yes." Elizabeth said not hesitating for a moment.

With a smile Jason slipped the ring on her finger.

"It's stunning." Elizabeth remarked looking at the ring. A large oval ruby, was surrounded by twelve nearly colorless diamonds in a halo setting. The pattern reminded her of a flower. It also went well with her wedding band, creating a unique and lovely set. "I am so proud to wear a ring that Edward had made for Lila. And forty years or more sounds wonderful to me."

"It looks perfect on your hand." Jason smiled at Elizabeth. The ring didn't even need to be sized. "I love you." He had never loved anyone more.

"I love you too." Elizabeth said softly before placing her head on his shoulder. They cuddled close enjoying just being together as they gondolier pushed the boat through the night.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

When the alarm went off the next morning Elizabeth woke up to an empty bed. On Jason's pillow there was a note for her. Smiling she picked up the folded piece of paper to see what he had written.

"_Enjoy your day, I will see you at the church. Emily and Georgie will be over to get you. Love Jason."_

"More surprises." Elizabeth said getting out of bed. She peeked in Cam's room not surprised to see her son was not there. They had ended up getting him late last night. Laughing she hopped in the shower and pulled on blue jeans and a pretty top. Looking down at her clothes Elizabeth realized she hadn't packed anything for a wedding. That thought was followed by the understanding that her husband had the entire situation under control and all she had had to do was go with it. Sitting on the side of the bed she called Emily. "I'm up."

"Okay, Georgie and I will be right there." Emily said before hanging up. She had spent the last half an hour getting to know Elizabeth's friend better. Despite the small size of Port Charles, and the fact that they attended the same college, Emily didn't know the other brunette. She really liked the younger of the Jones sisters.

"Good morning." Elizabeth smiled opening the door.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Liz?" Emily chuckled.

"It's my wedding day, I'm allowed to be chipper." Elizabeth was going to be smiling all day. "So what is on the schedule?"

"Breakfast first." Georgie told her friend. "Followed by the spa."

"Then we get dressed, and take the private water taxi to the church." Emily finished up. "Jason and the guys are meeting us there. We'll be getting dressed in my suite. We are also having dinner in my suite." The room Nikolas booked had a private terrace, which would be perfect for a wedding feast. "So we should get to it." They had a schedule to keep.

"First we should take a moment to look at Elizabeth's new ring." Georgie said smiling.

"Okay, I need to get my vision checked because I totally missed that." Emily picked up her friend's left hand so that she could get a better look. "This is one of my grandmother's rings."

"Jason gave it to me last night. He said that Lila and Edward picked it for me together." Elizabeth had to blink to keep from crying. That still hadn't settled in. That they would welcome her into the family in such a way was amazing.

"It's stunning." Georgie said echoing the words Elizabeth had used last night.

Elizabeth just nodded for a moment too overcome to speak. "Jason gave it to me on our gondola ride, and asked me to marry him." She shared with her friends.

"I'm so excited that I get to be at this wedding too." Georgie was happy for Elizabeth.

"You were at the first one?" Emily asked feeling a bit jealous. She had noticed that Liz and Georgie seemed to be really close.

"We left right from Queen of Angels to go to Switzerland." Elizabeth told Emily, hearing the sharpness of her tone. "Jason and I both thought I was dying. It wasn't exactly the happiest of moments." Elizabeth's blue eyes looked into Emily's brown ones. "You didn't really miss much."

"Sorry." Emily really did need to dial it down a bit. Even if Elizabeth hadn't mistakenly thought she was dying, Emily would not have been a welcomed guest at the wedding because of her behavior. "We should go."

Georgie looked between the two friends, getting that there was something else going on. Wanting to not add to the sudden tension she kept quiet.

"Lead the way." Elizabeth shook it off and followed her friends out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Where are Jason and the guys?" Elizabeth wanted to know as the three ladies stretched out to get their massages. They were in a private room big enough to house the entire group.<p>

"I have no idea." Emily admitted. "Jason knocked on our door at seven this morning, and Nik followed him out. I went back to bed for another hour." Emily grinned.

"What other services are we having done?" Georgie was enjoying her spa day. She'd have to save up and go again back home.

"Facials, then our nails." Emily had made the reservations. "We finish downstairs in the salon getting our hair and makeup done."

"Do we go right upstairs and get dressed after that?" Elizabeth relaxed as her masseuse worked her muscles.

"Yup." Emily closed her eyes and relaxed. "Jason said we should be ready to go by five."

"Did you pick out my dress?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"No." Emily was turning into a puddle. "Jason sent it. I didn't even open the bag, which was really hard, as I've had it for three days now. I have looked at mine and Georgie's dresses. They are gorgeous." Emily shared. They were from Chloe's line. "They are in the same bag, and Georgie's was on the top which is the only reason I saw hers."

"What color are they?" Georgie was really curious.

"A deep pink." Emily told her friend. "And you will need to make Milo take you somewhere nice, because these are most definitely wear again dresses. There are accessories too." Pearl earrings, as well as a pearl and diamond pendant necklace for both attendants.

"Speaking of Milo, how is that going?" Elizabeth cracked open an eye and watched her friend blush.

"Great. We are doing great. He's a really good guy." Georgie knew she was red. "The room we are sharing has two separate bedrooms." She wanted them to know. "So we are not moving as fast as it looks. Milo is a real gentleman, and very smart." They had spent their time since coming to Europe doing a lot of talking, and really getting to know one another. To her it felt like they were laying the foundation for something long term.

"We aren't judging." Elizabeth assured Georgie. "I'm happy it's going well. I'm taking credit for saving Milo from Lulu." Elizabeth said laughing.

"We didn't really have that whole situation correct." Georgie shared. She had asked about Lulu the first night in Switzerland. No point in letting him in if the blonde was really what he wanted.

"How so?" Emily wanted to know. She questioned any guy who was interested in Lulu. She was turning into Carly part two. Nikolas had already decided she was a lost cause after trying to talk some sense into her.

"Milo was going after Lulu to piss off Logan." Georgie told the other two women. "I pointed out to him that wasn't really much better. Milo swears he wouldn't have slept with Lulu to stick it to Logan. Getting her to go out with him would have been enough. After which I pointed out, again, that wasn't something to be proud of."

"Well no one is perfect." Elizabeth tried to find something good about their conversation.

"I know, but I told him stupidity like that wasn't going to fly." Georgie had no problem telling a guy what she expected. After the whole Dillon fiasco she had learned her lesson. At least she hadn't married the would be filmmaker like he wanted.

"How is Mac going to take this?" Emily wasn't sure the police commissioner was ready to hear that his youngest daughter was dating a mobster.

"Badly." Georgie already knew that. Just like she already knew Milo was worth the waves this was going to cause. The young guard knew that things would get rough when they got home. He promised Georgie he wasn't going anywhere. "But I'm not going to let my Uncle Mac come between us."

"I'm here if you ever need to talk." Elizabeth offered. "Or a place to hide."

"Thanks." Georgie might need it.

"Hopefully when we get home we can continue this friendship we started, and if Liz isn't home you can hide at Wyndamere." Emily offered.

"Never hurts to have a backup plan." Georgie grinned at Emily. Before closing her eyes again to enjoy the massage. Emily and Elizabeth did the same.

* * *

><p>The private water taxi pulled up to the dock and Francis was standing there waiting for them. One at a time he assisted the ladies from the boat. Elizabeth found herself struck speechless for a moment. "Are we saying our vows here?" She asked looking up at her friend.<p>

"Yes." Francis said offering Elizabeth his arm. "Jason is waiting inside." They walked across the square to the entrance of the building. "You look beautiful Elizabeth." He told her.

"Thank you. Jason picked the dress." Elizabeth thought he did a spot on job. The gown stopped just at the top of her shoes so it didn't drag on the ground, and the fitted silhouette tastefully showed off her curves. It had a fully lined sweetheart bodice of lace that was adorned with sequins and shimmering beads. It also had cap sleeves, allowing her to be respectful of the rules the basilica had in place. The ivory heels on her feet gave her some height. A seamstress had come up to make a few tucks so that the dress was a perfect fit. The garment had a vintage feel that she loved. The entire look was finished off with a pair of pearl and diamond halo earrings, and a pink teardrop pearl pendant necklace.

Her bridal party dresses were stunning. The garments were shorter, stopping mid-calf. They were a floral lace A-line design with a round neckline, cap sleeves, and a cinched waistline. On their feet were silver sandals. Both women were gifted pearl stud earrings, and pearl and diamond necklace as a memento of the day.

Francis smiled at his friend. He would let Jason tell her about the dress. Holding the door open he nodded to Milo who was talking with one of the security crew. With a wink to his girl the young guard headed into the Nave of the church. "Jason asked me to walk you down if that's alright." Francis explained.

"That would be wonderful, thank you Francis." Elizabeth looked up at her friend. "Is Nikolas standing with Jason?"

"Yes, after I escort you down I'm going to act as the best man." Francis didn't really have anything to do as this was just a vow renewal, but he was honored to have two such important roles in this day. "Cody is sitting with Cameron."

"Okay. I'm still trying to wrap my brain around the fact that Jason and I are going to say our vows in Saint Mark's Basilica. How do you say it in Italian?" She wanted to know.

"Basilica Cattedrale Patriarcale di San Marco." Francis told her. He was impressed as well. Normally weddings were held in the crypt, which was a beautiful space, but not this one. Jason had gotten them to open up the main portion of the cathedral for this ceremony.

Milo popped his head out. "Ready?" He wanted to know. Jason was in place and clearly anxious to get started.

"Yes." Elizabeth couldn't wait to see him. While they were already married this ceremony was no less special.

Milo turned back and nodded before stepping out in the hall to hold the door. Georgie went first, and after a brief pause Emily followed. "Wait for the music to change." The young guard instructed.

"You guys will be taking pictures in the main square as no photos can be taken inside the Nave." Francis explained while they waited.

"I will remember every moment of this." Elizabeth assured him. They heard the music change and together stepped through the doorway.

* * *

><p>Jason was literally left breathless as Elizabeth came down the aisle on Francis's arm. The dress was perfect, and her smile was radiant. When she finally reached him he had tears in his eyes. While their first ceremony had been under a cloud of sorrow, this ceremony was being celebrated with love and joy.<p>

"Let us pray." The priest invited. After the opening prayer he began the service. "Please join hands."

Elizabeth handed her bouquet to Emily and linked her hands with Jason's. The priest began and much to her delight the ceremony was conducted in Italian. While she didn't understand the words, the meaning came across clear. For the vows the priest returned to English. He blessed their wedding rings in Latin, using a prayer that was thousands of years old.

"It is with great pleasure, I bestow upon your union the blessings of God's love and protection. You may kiss." He invited.

Jason smiled wide, and wiped the tears that had fallen from Elizabeth's eyes before gently kissing her. Their friends applauded, and the organist began to play the recessional music. Jason took a moment to gather up Cameron, who was in a suit as well, and with his wife's hand in his they walked out into the afternoon sun.

The photographer was waiting and he got plenty of pictures of the couple, of the entire Morgan family, the wedding party, and their entire group. While their friends were being photographed Elizabeth took a moment with Jason.

"Thank you for marrying me again." Jason wanted her to know he was grateful.

"Thank you for this. It was more than I expected." Elizabeth smiled up at him. "Which day will we celebrate for our anniversary?" The two ceremonies were held almost a month apart.

"We can celebrate both. But I'd like to celebrate this one with just us." Jason knew that to everyone else the first wedding was their real anniversary. He felt this day should be marked as well.

"I want to celebrate this one with just you as well." Elizabeth told him. "I won't ever forget today."

"I wanted it to be memorable." He'd been smiling all day. "You look so incredibly beautiful."

"This dress is amazing. I love the vintage feel of it." Elizabeth ran her hand down the garment.

"It's Lila's." Jason told her.

"I've seen pictures of your grandmother on her wedding day to Edward. Her dress was a ballgown." Elizabeth told him.

"They got married twice. The first ceremony was in England because Lila's grandmother was too sick to fly to America." Jason shared. "My grandmother wore this dress to that ceremony. When she and Edward got married a few days later in America she wore the princess bridal gown. My grandmother is about the same size, so she knew the dress would be the right length. She wants you to pass it down to our daughter someday. The second gown is being left to Emily."

Elizabeth couldn't help it, she started crying and Jason simply enfolded her in his arms. "She knows that she can't ever replace Audrey, but she would very much like it if you will call her grandmother." He said holding her close.

"I feel so incredibly loved." Elizabeth told him.

"That is a feeling that will never go away." Jason promised. He was going to love her with everything in him. "We should join our friends, we have a dinner to attend." He wiped her face, and she gently wiped down his black tuxedo jacket. Catching her hand he brought it to his lips and kissed her finger above where his rings rested. "Mrs. Morgan."

"Mr. Morgan." Elizabeth said on a soft whisper.

"Let's go." Jason felt like celebrating.

* * *

><p>Dinner was another wonderful meal, and as they were having dessert Jason's phone rang. "Morgan."<p>

"Is it the right time?" Lila asked, she'd been waiting all day to make this call.

"It certainly is. Hold on." Jason held out his hand. "Excuse us." He said to the table and led Elizabeth into his sister's suite. "It's for you."

Elizabeth took the phone. "Hello?"

"Elizabeth, welcome to the family." Lila was smiling and she knew her new granddaughter would hear that in her voice.

"Grandmother, thank you." This was yet another thing Elizabeth hadn't expected.

"How did the dress work out?" Lila wanted to know.

"Beautifully, we have pictures. I can't wait to share them with you." Elizabeth was promised that the album would be ready before they left for the week. "Thank you also for the ring. I could not have asked for a better blessing from you and grandfather."

"We were over the moon to learn that you and Jason had married, and that you are healthy." Edward often shared board business with his wife, because Lila wouldn't gossip. "I have a request."

"Anything." Elizabeth promised.

"I'd like for you and Cameron to come visit after you return home. I understand you will need time to get your house together, but as soon as possible." Lila was looking forward to spoiling her great-grandson.

"We will be over within the first week." Elizabeth told her new grandmother. "Shall I bring Jason?"

"If you can. Getting him into the mansion is hard." Lila said on a laugh. "I will understand if work keeps him away."

"I'll do my best." Elizabeth told the older woman. "Would you like to speak to Jason?"

"I would. I'm so very proud that you will have the Morgan name. You are worthy of it." Lila said in parting.

Elizabeth was beaming with pride as she handed the phone to Jason. "Grandmother?"

"You have married a wonderful woman Jason, don't take her for granted. Make sure you keep the lines of communication open." Lila told her grandson. She wasn't one for telling her grandson how to live his life, but she needed to say this. Much like his father, Jason had a habit of keeping his feeling bottled up, Elizabeth would be hurt by that.

"I will." Jason promised.

"I am so very proud of you." Lila wanted him to know. "I trust you are making sure that Elizabeth will not be hurt again?" She felt that Lucky had whatever Jason dished out coming. The once kind young man, had turned into a heartless monster.

"I am." Jason pulled Elizabeth closer and dropped a kiss to her soft lips. "We will see you when we return."

"I look forward to it." Lila said before ending the call. She hadn't told anyone else that she was calling Venice, because she didn't want to share Jason and Elizabeth just yet. "Well done, Jason. Well done." Lila said in salute before calling for Reginald. She wanted to put together some things to send to the newlyweds.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

Jason came out of the bathroom and smiled as he heard Elizabeth on the baby monitor talking to their son. Cameron had been fussy since they returned to the hotel, the poor little guy's teeth hadn't come in yet. While walking the floor with your child wasn't the typical wedding night, if that was what ended up happening Jason wouldn't complain. He had his whole life to love Elizabeth.

Pulling on sleep pants he went down the hall and leaned against the door jamb watching Elizabeth and Cameron. When she turned to make another circuit of the room she spotted him and smiled. "Want me to get the gel?" He asked his wife.

"I already applied some, I'm just waiting for it to work." Elizabeth said rubbing circles on Cameron's back trying to soothe him. "He chewed on his rings and the biscuits while we were eating and they aren't working." She hated to see Cameron in pain. The small child saw Jason and held up his arms.

Without hesitation Jason came over and took Cam from his mom. "Sorry you aren't feeling well buddy. You'll have some new teeth soon, and you'll be able to eat more solid food. Your mom can't wait to share chocolate with you." Jason said laughing. "Hold him for a second?" Jason requested. When Elizabeth did he removed Cameron's sleeper.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked as he took a diaper clad Cameron back.

"I read that skin to skin contact sometimes helps babies." Jason had been taking his role as a dad seriously.

Elizabeth got a blanket to cover them. "Kangaroo holds are not generally associated with teething." She pointed out, but didn't try to stop Jason. Nothing else was working and this wouldn't hurt Cameron.

"Not there aren't. But they do help reduce stress." Jason remembered reading that. Normally this type of hold was for babies in the NICU or for sick children, but Cam seemed to like it as he was already fussing less. Jason made sure Cam was over his heart, hoping the rhythmic beating would lull the fussy child to sleep.

"Want to sit in the rocker?" Elizabeth offered.

"No, we are good." Jason looked down at the curly haired youngster and smiled. There were so many things he wanted to do with Cameron. Some he had talked about with Elizabeth when they thought she was dying. He would probably do those with his wife. But some things would just be him and his son. He wanted to take Cameron camping, he wanted to teach him how to shave, and he wanted to be the one to take him to get his driver's license. So many moments to look forward to. "He's sleeping."

"I'm going to try not to be jealous you did that so fast." Elizabeth said smiling as she walked over with Cameron's sleeper. Without moving the blanket too much she got him dressed again, and Jason placed their son in the crib.

"You did most of the work." He pointed out laughing. "Maybe we should get him one of those bears with a heartbeat." Jason suggested softly.

"I don't know." Elizabeth grinned. "I kind of like tonight's approach. Any opportunity to have you go shirtless should not be missed." While it was heartwarming to watch Jason care for Cameron, there something about watching him with their son was also sexy. Yes getting to see his upper body was nice, but seeing that tender side of Jason was a turn on. Who knew?

"All you have to do it ask." Jason said giving her a wicked grin. "Modesty is not something I'm afflicted with." Not where she was concerned. He didn't make it a habit of walking around bare chested, but he had no problem stripping down for her. "Come on." He said taking her hand in his. "This quiet may not last very long. Gotta take advantage of it." He said bobbing his eyebrows.

"Time management is a very important skill." Elizabeth said laughing.

Closing their bedroom door Jason leaned against it and watched his wife. "It's our wedding night." He said on a voice gone gruff with arousal.

"It is." Elizabeth gave him a sensual smile. "I picked something else up while Georgie and I were shopping." Actually she'd picked up several things, but hadn't yet warn any of them. Lingerie wasn't something she had owned before and she had enjoyed picking out things he might like. Since it was their wedding night tonight was a good time to start. She was wearing a hotel robe and untied it letting it fall to the floor.

When Jason's eyes got wide she gave him a slow sexy smile. "I thought you would like this."

He swallowed hard taking in his wife. "Sexy." He never really thought of himself as a lingerie guy. Clearly he was going to have to rethink that. "What is that called?" All the blood in his body was working its way to his cock.

"This is a baby doll nightie. It's made of lace and net." The sheer material, in black, didn't hide a thing from his hungry eyes. "It comes with a G string." She turned and showed him her bottom.

"Fuck me." Jason whispered.

"Since you asked so nicely, okay." Elizabeth said coming over to where he was standing. "I had planned on wearing heels to finish the look, but with me walking Cameron around they got left behind. I can get them now, if you want." She leaned against him and his erection poked her in the belly.

Jason just shook his head no. "You're perfect." His hands gripped her hips and pulled her closer. "You don't need anything else."

Elizabeth put her arms around his neck putting their upper bodies into contact. "Next time." She whispered before bringing her lips to his.

Jason immediately took control of the kiss, and let his hands slide until they were cupping her bottom. Her ass was a perfect fit for his hands. She was a perfect fit for him. Not breaking the kiss he walked her back to the bed and turning sat down. Opening his legs he pulled her forward. The lingerie was held together with a bow and he reached up and untied it. Gently he pushed the straps over her shoulder and the material floated to the floor. He took a moment to look at her standing in front him in her tiny panties. "Beautiful." He said in a reverent tone.

Elizabeth simply basked in his praise. It made her proud the he loved her body. She let her hands glide across his shoulders and across his chest. "You are incredibly sexy." She told him. "I had lots of really hot dreams about you." She confessed.

"Is that right?" Jason smiled. Elizabeth's breasts were eye level and distracting him. They were also a perfect fit for his hands, it was almost like she was made for him. He had already admitted to dreaming about her, so he would tell her something else. "Anytime you worked at Kelly's I always left hard as stone. You in blue jeans are a walking fantasy."

Elizabeth had to blush at that. "For a while there I didn't think you noticed me, and then the timing was never right."

Jason pulled her closer. "Timing is not something we ever have to worry about again." He said before his lips closed over a pebbled nipple. He was done denying himself. He needed to have her, so he could have her again.

"Hmm." Elizabeth hummed in delight. She loved his lips on her body. "Jason." She said on a soft purr when he switched breasts.

Urging her closer still Jason kneaded her bottom as he sucked on her nipples. They were berry red when he finished. His cock was starting to throb with the need to have her, but he wasn't done yet. He wanted her taste on his tongue. His wife however had other ideas.

Without a word Elizabeth sank to her knees. "Lift up." She instructed pulling his sleep pants down when he did. She gripped his hardened shaft and stroked. His hips bucked and a moan was pulled from him. Elizabeth loved that she could give him so much pleasure. Leaning forward she opened wide and slowly took him in.

"Shit!" Jason exclaimed as her lips formed a tight ring around him. "Suck." He was riding the edge and it wasn't going to take much to push him over.

Elizabeth complied as her hand continued to pump around the base. She let him slip free. "Come for me Jason." She whispered before taking him back into her mouth.

He wanted to come so bad, but at the same time he didn't want this to end. He had never had a blowjob this good before. It wasn't that Elizabeth knew some special trick that no one else did. It was the emotional connection that made this experience so good. The fact that he loved her, and she wanted to do this for him. He was gripping the comforter and his body was shaking as he tried to hold off. Tried to make it last, but he was just feeling too much and with a shout he came giving her all of him.

She accepted everything he gave her, and licked him clean before looking up at him and smiling. His blue eyes showed how deeply he felt that, and her sense of feminine pride surged.

"Come here." Jason said reaching for her, crashing his mouth onto her already swollen lips. Rolling them until she was on her back he kissed his way down her body until he was at her very core. Without removing her panties he licked her, knowing the lace would add to the sensations. "Sweet." He growled before he moved in for another taste. "Mine." He told her before sucking against her hard clit.

"Don't tease." Elizabeth was on fire. Going down on him already had her wet, this was torture.

"I'm not teasing you." Jason said kissing her belly as he pulled her underwear off. "I'm loving you." He said bringing his mouth to the heart of her once more. "Come for me Elizabeth. Give me all your sweetness." He begged, holding her open for his sensual assault.

She was powerless to hold out against such a wicked plea. She shattered and feeling his lips at her opening had a second orgasm swiftly following the first. He came over her and took her mouth, mingling the flavors their release as he pushed inside her. Stretching her almost to the point of pain to join them in every way.

He set a slow pace. Long strokes as the passion between them built again. In her eyes he saw every emotion she felt. She never hid from him, so he made sure to do the same. "I'm close." Jason told her.

"Me too." Elizabeth wrapped her legs around him opening herself further. "With me. Come with me."

"Elizabeth." Her name fell from his lips in a whispered prayer. She was everything he needed.

"Jason!" Elizabeth wrapped herself around him letting him be her anchor as the emotions raged inside her. She came back to soft kisses and gentle touches. "Mmm. That was amazing."

"It was." Jason was still over her, still buried deep inside her. "It gets better every time."

"Yes, it does." Elizabeth agreed. She felt empty when he pulled from her, but he was too heavy to stay on top of her. When he stretched out beside her she snuggled close. "This has been one of the best days of my life."

"Mine too." Jason wrapped her up close. "We should shower." He didn't really want to move.

"We should." Elizabeth just snuggled closer. "In a minute."

"Sounds perfect." Jason said holding her tight.

* * *

><p>"Hey buddy." Jason grinned down at Cameron who was sitting in his crib playing with a toy.<p>

The little boy smiled up at his dad.

"Look at that." Jason picked up his son and went to find Elizabeth. "Look." He told her.

"Your teeth broke through." Elizabeth said delighted. No wonder the little guy was fussing all four of his canines had come in at once. "He should be less fussy until the next teeth come in."

"How long was it between the last set of teeth and these?" Jason wanted to know.

"Four weeks." Elizabeth took the little boy. "So we should get a bit of a break. The others came in two at a time, so I wasn't expecting four new teeth." She blew against Cameron's neck and he laughed. "You are getting so big." Elizabeth gave her son a kiss and he cuddled close. "What are we doing today? Jason?" She called when he didn't answer.

"What?" He had totally missed her question. Watching her walk around with their son had him dreaming of more babies.

"What are the plans for today?" She repeated her question.

"Murano." He told her. "I thought you would like to see where the glass I gave you was made."

"I'd love that." Elizabeth just lit up. "We can get some things for the new house."

"We can. Do you still have the glass?" Jason wanted to know. It was just a piece of unformed red glass, an extra bit that wasn't needed. He didn't even know at the time why he wanted it, but when they were standing in her studio that Valentine's Day and he gave it to her it made sense.

"It's at home in my jewelry box. When I feel lonely I take it out and look at it." Elizabeth admitted. "It made me feel close to you. The day you gave me the glass was the best Valentine's Day I'd had in a long time." Elizabeth said softly.

Jason knew it was not a holiday she celebrated and why. So making her smile had made him feel like a hero. He couldn't think of another woman who would see that hunk of glass as a great gift. It was the little things that moved his girl the most. He would need to remember that. "I have a button from your coat." He admitted blushing a bit.

"What?" Elizabeth asked laughing.

"You came to visit me at the penthouse, right after I moved in. You brought The Wind over, and we hung it over the fireplace. When you left I found a button from your coat. I meant to give it back to you, but it never happened. I would look at it sometime and think of you." He confessed.

That was the sweetest thing she had ever heard. "Did you take it down? The Wind? I heard Sam saying she was planning on decorating and she wasn't a fan of the painting." Actually she had said it was horrible, Elizabeth had been hurt by that.

"It wasn't taken down until the guys went to get the rest of my stuff from the Towers. I did tell Sam she could redecorate." He just wanted to shut her up, but she never got around to making changes. "But I told her the painting stayed put." He had been firm on that. "When we get home we can figure out where it should go."

"That sounds wonderful." Elizabeth leaned against Jason for a moment. "Is anyone else coming with us to Murano?"

"The whole gang. Tomorrow we are going to the Peggy Guggenheim museum, but that will be just you and me. Georgie is staying with Cameron." Jason explained. Family time was good, but time with just his girl was necessary as well.

"Does Emily know that?" Elizabeth asked Jason. "She is a bit jealous of Georgie. They are becoming friends, and I don't want to interfere in that."

"Emily has nothing to be jealous of." Jason pointed out. "Besides it's her behavior that caused the rift in the first place. Georgie was hired as a nanny for this trip. So she will be the one to watch Cameron most of the time when we are out. I figured Georgie would also babysit from time to time when we got home." He really hoped his sister wasn't about to do something else to piss off Elizabeth.

"It was that way before." Elizabeth confirmed. "Emily is usually busy with Nik, but when your sister gets in a snit she can forget small details like that."

"If she is a problem, let me know." Jason wasn't going to let his sister irritate his wife. He'd sit Em down and talk to her if it became necessary. "So we need to pack a bag for Cameron, because we'll be gone until dinner. How about tonight we stay in, and it can be just the three of us?"

"I'd like that." Elizabeth said placing Camron on his dad's lap before getting up. "I'll get his bag ready." She gave both her guys a kiss before walking out of the room.

"Mommy is going to have so much fun today." Jason told Cameron who smiled back at him. Jason couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

ABC/DISNEY owns. GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 32<p>

Murano was wonderful, and Elizabeth did indeed do some shopping for the new house. Finding vases, bowls, plates, and other things that would bring a bit of Italy into the space. This was better than getting traditional souvenirs, because these items wouldn't sit and collect dust. These things would be used and appreciated. The factory tour that Jason arranged was amazing, and Elizabeth asked their tour guide many questions as they learned the glass making process. This was an art form she never saw herself pursuing, but it was still very fascinating.

Today they were going to the Peggy Guggenheim museum, located in the collector's former residence the Palazzo Venier di Leoni. A large portion of the art works they would be viewing were from Peggy Guggenheim's personal collection. However there were also several other permanent collections, and temporary exhibits, to view as well. Elizabeth couldn't wait.

"He's done teething so he shouldn't be fussy." Elizabeth told Georgie. They were in the living room, while Jason changed Cameron's diaper. "'Are you staying in or going out?"

"There is an aquarium, so we are going to spend the morning there." Georgie was looking forward to it. Back home Cam liked the aquarium. "Milo and Cody are going with us."

Elizabeth noted that Emily wasn't tagging along. Yesterday she had mentioned possibly hanging out with them. "That should be fine. If you need us we will have our phones on." Elizabeth didn't worry about Cam when he was with Georgie. "There's my big guy." Elizabeth took Cam and kissed on him some. The little boy just lapped it up. "Be good for Georgie, okay."

"We'll be fine, we always have fun." Georgie was laughing as she took Cameron. "He'll have his nap in my suite, so come there when you guys are ready to call it a day."

"Sounds good." Jason walked them both to the door. He waved at Cameron as Georgie carried him down the hall and the little guy grinned and waved back. "Ready to go see some art?" Jason asked his wife walking back into the living room.

"I am so excited." Elizabeth told him, grabbing a light sweater and her bag.

"I got us a membership." Jason took her hand in his as they walked down the hall to the elevator. "That way when we return to Venice we can go again."

"You think we'll come back?" Elizabeth had hoped.

"Venice is an easy trip from most of Italy. We will most likely have to stay over at least one night, depending on what you want to do, but I don't see why we wouldn't come back." Jason explained shrugging one shoulder. "It's one of my favorite parts of the country, so I figured we would come often."

"Maybe we should buy a flat here?" Elizabeth suggested.

"That might end up happening, but there is no rush. I want you to love wherever we buy our Italian home. Until then renting or hotels are fine." Jason told her. "You still haven't seen Sicily. Milo is excited to show it to you." The young guard was fiercely proud of his home. "I was thinking we could do that next summer. It's a lot to see, so we will need time to make sure we don't miss anything."

"I like the sound of that." Elizabeth said smiling as they stepped off the elevator.

In the lobby they bumped into Nikolas who was headed to the dining room to have breakfast with Emily. "What are you guys doing today?" Elizabeth asked her friend.

"We are going to Bologna for the day." Nikolas provided the answer. Last night Emily had been pouting a bit about Georgie getting to watch Cameron. So Nik felt it was best that they didn't go to the aquarium. While they were out he would gently remind Emily that this whole mess with Elizabeth was something she set in motion. Hopefully by the time they returned to New York his girlfriend would be able to be a bit more mature about everything. Otherwise Elizabeth was going to kill her.

"How far away is Bologna?" Elizabeth wanted to know. She was surprised at the change of plans.

"About ninety minutes." Jason told his wife. "We'll send the taxi back to take you to the train station."

"I have it covered." Nikolas explained. The hotel had water taxis for their guests, one of those would ferry them to the station. "We will be back late, so if you guys are eating as a group don't wait for us."

"Good to know." Jason nodded as he put a hand on Elizabeth's back. "Enjoy your day."

"You too." Nikolas responded before joining his girlfriend. "Sorry I'm late. I ran into your brother and Liz."

"I would have been fine with Georgie." Emily knew why they had changed plans.

"I know. You wouldn't do anything to upset Cameron." Nikolas believed that. "It's when Elizabeth is added into the equation that let your jealousy get the better of you." Nikolas had hoped to have this talk while in Bologna. "She said you would always be friends."

"I feel like I'm losing her too." Emily leaned back in the booth. "Lucky is out as my friend, and now Liz is putting space between us." Emily held up her hand to stop her boyfriend from speaking. "I don't need a reminder of why. I feel like Georgie is in my spot, and I don't know how to get her out. Which is stupid because we can share Liz. I need to stop pushing before Jason decides to talk to me." Despite his quiet nature her big brother could give a lecture with the best of him. It was a skill he got being Carly's friend, and Em had given him plenty of practice over the years as well.

Nikolas didn't say anything, he just let Emily work it out.

"Georgie's purpose for this trip was childcare. So of course she is watching Cameron while Liz and Jason are out." Emily said looking at Nikolas.

"Did you ask Liz or Jason if you could spend the day with Cameron?" Nikolas wanted to know.

Emily opened her mouth, and then closed it blushing slightly. "No."

"You are in Europe on vacation, and with a nanny of their own they aren't going to automatically assume you want the whole day with Cameron." Nikolas said laughing. "You should ask, and then don't pout if they say no. They are paying Georgie, so she does need to work." At the end of the week they were returning to Greece, while everyone returned to Florence, Nikolas knew that if Emily asked for a day with Cameron she would get it. "But they probably won't."

"No, they probably won't." Emily agreed. "Let's order and then get going."

"Sounds good." Nikolas signaled to the server they were ready to order.

* * *

><p>Jason didn't really give art a lot of thought. A big part of that was because he couldn't see paintings without help. Which sucked because his girl's favorite medium was the brush. Elizabeth always explained her creations to him and he knew from other people, namely his grandfather, that she was very talented. Edward had a painting from the last First Friday exhibit Elizabeth had participated in. She sold three pieces and had celebrated with chili at Kelly's.<p>

He always liked her work. But she painted normal stuff, or what he considered normal. Landscapes, barns, waterscapes, and things like that. Some of this stuff, in his opinion, was just strange. He liked the paintings of real world things, and objects, but those were not heavily represented in the collection. Nope Peggy Guggenheim liked Abstract Expressionism, Cubism, Futurism, and Surrealism to name a few of the movements the socialite supported. She also liked sculptures. Really weird sculptures. Jason had no problem seeing those on his own, and most left him feeling, well, weird. It did make him wonder if Elizabeth wanted to experiment more with her art. Before she didn't have the room, or money, to do so. Now she did. "Would you ever make something like that?" Jason pointed to a sculpture called 'Woman With Her Throat Cut'. There was no woman or throat that he could see, so that name made no sense to him.

"No, I'm not called to do sculptures." Elizabeth told him. "I like working with paint. There are so many different types. Oils, acrylics, water colors, tempera I could go on." Elizabeth laughed at herself. "I also like charcoals, pencils, and pastels."

"If you want to try something else we can get the proper equipment, so just let me know." Jason wanted to support her in whatever way he could.

Elizabeth gave him a quick kiss. "I will be sure to do that. Right now I'm happy with my brushes. Are you enjoying yourself?" She didn't want him to be bored.

"I am." Because she was. His girl had been moved to tears by a few pieces. If she was happy then so was he. Staying here for the rest of the day would not be a hardship.

"Would you like to start an art collection of your own?" He wanted to know. "Maybe someday you can have your own museum."

"Okay seriously." Elizabeth said smiling. "You are just going for husband of the year." She stepped into his arms and he didn't hesitate to hold her tight. "I'd like to have some art around the house. I'm not a big fan of hanging my own work. I think The Wind is the only piece of mine we'll own." She thought it was the best thing she'd ever done. "But I'd love to have pieces around our home. I need to see what the light is like first, and then find the right items."

"There's no rush, but I want you to know that if you want a piece of art you can get it." Jason didn't care how much she spent as long as she was happy that was all that mattered. "Also when we get home I want you to go to the art store and get anything you want."

"I'm good for now." Elizabeth said linking their fingers as they walked into another room.

"Nope." Jason said shaking his head. "That isn't going to fly with me Morgan. I've seen you in the art store." He had tagged along once and the look of rapture on her face made him want to go back. "I know you have the necessities, but I also know there are things you want. Things that would help you create. Like a drafting table for sketching." He looked over at her and grinned.

"Who told you about that?" Elizabeth was saving up to get one. She had no idea where in her tiny apartment she was going to put it, but it would be wonderful to have.

"I have sources." Jason said cryptically.

"Emily?" Elizabeth guessed.

"Nope." Jason wasn't going to tell her that it was Marco. The big guard liked to take art classes, and he was in the store near the University one afternoon when Elizabeth was as well. She was asking about the drafting table, and if it ever went on sale. The one she was looking at was almost seven hundred dollars. Jason had already arranged to have it purchased. "Get what you want. In a few years you'll have sold so many paintings and drawings that you will have already paid for your purchases." He believed in her.

"You're going to spoil me." Elizabeth wrapped both her arms around his.

"I certainly am." Jason smiled at her. "Explain this one to me." He didn't ask to see every painting, just the ones that interested him.

"This is Sea=Dancer by Gino Severini. It's an example of Futurism and done in oil. It was completed in 1914 here in Italy." Elizabeth explained. She had noticed that Jason was drawn to paintings with rich, or varied, colors. He really liked Jackson Pollack, so they would have to go to New York to see more of his works.

While Elizabeth was planning that trip, Jason was planning others. Namely to the other two Guggenheim museums in Spain and New York. He was thinking Spain might make a good Christmas trip. There was a lot to see in the country, and Elizabeth would enjoy getting to see another culture.

* * *

><p>They spent the day walking through the museum stopping to have a leisurely lunch at Osteria Alle Botteghe which was near the museum. During the siesta period of the day they were one of only a hand full of visitors so Elizabeth took the time to visit one of the temporary exhibits on display. Themes &amp; Variations: The Empire of Light. Earlier in the day this area had been packed with tourists and students, as the exhibit was popular with the local universities as well. Now they could stroll leisurely through the room while Elizabeth examined the offerings.<p>

They finished the day by going to the US Pavillion another section of the Guggenheim Venice that housed temporary exhibits. More sculptures greeted them and Jason became even more convinced that the only sculptures he liked were the ones from Ancient Greece.

"Did you have fun?" Jason asked as they walked out to where the water taxi was waiting.

"I did, thank you." Elizabeth had filled her soul with art. She had stood and seen a Dali and a Picasso. Images that up until today she had only seen in books. Venice was a dream that she honestly never thought would come true. Today Jason had effortlessly handed it to her. "I will never forget this. I know I've said that a lot this trip, but I've meant it every single time." She told him earnestly.

"I couldn't wait to bring you here. When the doctor said you were healthy I started planning right away. Even if you were still sick I would have found a way to get you here." Jason swore. He was so happy that wasn't the case. "Dinner with the gang?"

"Yup. I can't wait to hear from Georgie about their day. What are we doing tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked leaning against Jason.

"It's our last day and night in the city so I thought we'd go see some more museums, and take another gondola ride." Jason knew she would like that.

"I can't wait." Elizabeth said on a soft sigh watching the city go by as they headed to the hotel.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 33<p>

Seven weeks. Elizabeth had been gone for seven weeks. Lucky sat and brooded over his beer. He still had no idea where she was, and that just pissed him off. He was hoping with Nikolas overseas Emily's curiosity would get the better of her and she would look. But what ended up happening was that both she and his brother stopped answering their phones. That wasn't unusual, when they went to Cassadine Island communication pretty much ceased. Normally that was fine, but at the moment it served to irritate Lucky further. Nikolas had enough money to make the world go away. If things had gone according to plan right now Lucky would be with Liz and they'd have the hospital over a barrel. Spencer Island had a nice ring to it.

Instead things had blown up, and now Lucky found himself under the thumb of his bitch of a cousin. Carly was really enjoying her role as blackmailer. She had him jumping through hoops. Lucky suspected that it was only going to get worse once the newly married couple returned. Now Carly had him running errands and being her lackey. Calling him at all hours to do mundane things. Once Jason was back she would only demand more things to stay silent.

He still couldn't find his laptop. A good number of his things had been returned. A raid on a local fence turned them up. But not his computer. Since the fence worked in the area there was a good chance Sonny knew about him, so that meant Carly would know too. Now Lucky was even more convinced she had his hardware stashed somewhere, and he was still thinking it was in that house. His one search hadn't yielded any results, maybe it was time for a second. Or better yet maybe it was time for a talk with Carly, she needed to be set straight.

* * *

><p>"Heads up." Kyle said to Chris. They were monitoring Carly's place. Over the last few weeks the guys had enjoyed watching Carly stick it to her cousin. The house, with the exception of the bedrooms and bathrooms, was wired for sound and the main downstairs rooms had cameras. So they didn't miss any of the action.<p>

"Kinda late for a visit." Chris noted. It was just past eleven. "Plus she didn't call him over." Lucky hadn't just dropped by since the day he broke in. "I wonder what's up?"

"No clue." Kyle turned up the sound a bit.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing in my kitchen?" Carly asked her cousin. She had come down in response to him yelling her name. "I didn't call you over." She was enjoying making him do whatever she could come up with. "You come when I call."<p>

Lucky just sneered. "I'm done taking orders from you. Where is my laptop?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Carly had no idea where her cousin's computer was. If she had to guess she would say Johnny had it. The timing of the break in was suspicious. Showed how stupid Lucky was that he didn't suspect them. Of course if he thought she had the laptop he was easier to control. That was why she took advantage of his initial phone call after the robbery. The timing was too good to pass up.

"Where is it Carly?" Lucky could feel that his temper was ready to snap. Watching her stand there like she was Queen of the world was pissing him off. She was too calm, he could read people. The computer wasn't in the house, so where the hell was it?

"Get out." Carly was done with this.

Unfortunately for her, so was Lucky. He walked across the room and grabbed his cousin by the throat. "Where is my computer?" He said in a menacing whisper.

"Let me go." Carly said as the first tendrils of fear ate at her. "Jason will kill you for this." She said trying to pull in air and remove his hand.

"When it gets out that you knew what I did, and covered it up I don't think Jason is going to care." Lucky threatened as he slammed his cousin into her walk-in subzero refrigerator. "Where is my computer?" Lucky asked again.

Carly was frantically reaching for anything to make Lucky let her go. Her kitchen was spotless thanks to her housekeeper, and since Carly didn't cook no pans or utensils were out. The knives were too far away to be of use so all she had was her hands. Reaching out she scratched Lucky's face.

"Bitch." He said letting her go briefly as his hands came up to protect his eyes.

Carly tried to run, but she wasn't fast enough. Lucky grabbed a handful of her hair, and used it to slam her face first into the wall. That was when she knew he was going to kill her. The pain was sharp, but it also served to focus all her energies. She needed to stop Lucky before he really got going.

All he saw was red as a killing haze settled over him. All the weeks of frustration at being Carly's bitch, and anger over Liz's marriage to Jason, that had built up were being released now. He spun his cousin around and laughed at the blood pouring from her nose. She swung out, but he easily dodged her fist. His hand found his way back around her throat and he squeezed pushing her back into the wall. "Where is my laptop?"

Carly couldn't talk if she wanted to. Lucky was holding her throat too tight for words. He was ramming her into the wall with each word. Asking the same question over and over again. One she had no answer to. Dots started forming before her eyes just before a sharp pain moved through her head as her skull fractured and bones splintered into her brain.

Lucky had no idea how long he threw Carly up against that wall, but what brought him around was how heavy she felt. Looking down he saw her sightless eyes and the sheer amount of blood and realized she was dead. That he had killed her. He couldn't bring himself to feel at all bad, but he did understand he needed to clean up. Letting Carly's limp body drop to the floor he looked around the room. Stripping down to his underwear so he didn't track blood throughout the room he started looking for cleaning supplies, trying to remember everything he touched.

* * *

><p>In the monitoring room, Kyle and Chris sat wide eyed. They had instructions that no matter what they were not to interfere with what happened at the house. Even if they wanted to help her, they were at the warehouse and Carly was thirty minutes away. Chris reached for the phone.<p>

* * *

><p>"O'Brien." Johnny pitched his voice low as he didn't disturb his sleeping companion. It wasn't even eleven yet, but they had gone to bed early. The dinner reservations got tossed out the window when Johnny saw the dress his date was wearing. They went right from her place to his.<p>

"Lucky may have just killed Carly." Chris reported. The blonde woman was slumped on the floor and not moving. Since she was face down it was hard to tell, but all the blood in her hair was a good indicator she wasn't getting up.

"Fuck." Johnny said rolling out of bed. "What happened?" He walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Chris gave the report.

"Is Lucky still at the house?" Johnny needed to know. He was already planning.

"Yeah, doing a lousy job of cleaning up." Chris was still watching the monitors.

"This is what we are going to do." Johnny could make this work for them. "Wait until Lucky is done and then go into the house. Remove all our equipment but don't do any further clean up. Make sure our guys don't leave any trace we were there."

"Okay." Chris had the phone on speaker now so Kyle could hear too.

"Then I want you to set up some cameras, external cameras. Hide them so you can't easily see them from the driveway or gate." Johnny continued. He was going to have Stan feed their footage of the night, including Lucky arriving and leaving, into the cameras so the cops could find it. "Chris you over see that."

"Will do." Chris replied. He didn't leave yet because Johnny wasn't done.

"Kyle, I want you monitoring the film." Johnny told the second guard. "Call me if Lucky tries to take Carly from the house." Although Johnny didn't think that would be the case. He was guessing Lucky was going to clean up the house, go home, clean up and run. More than likely he would stage the scene so it looked like Carly interrupted an intruder. Practically everyone knew she was out at Greystone by herself. "Go now Chris."

"Yup." Chris said heading out the door.

Johnny hung up and called Shawn. "Spencer may have killed Carly." They wouldn't know for sure until they got to the house. If she was alive, and the crew would check, then an ambulance would be called. Depending on how long Spencer took to clean Carly could die on her kitchen floor. It was cold, but it would be best all the way around if she didn't survive the night.

"Wow, didn't see that coming." Shawn was in his penthouse across the hall. He knew they were talking on the phone because of Johnny's guest. The enforcer had spent an enjoyable evening with Alexis. Dinner and fantastic conversation. Now he was shooting pool to unwind before bed. "Where do you want me?"

"On Lucky. He's cleaning up now." Johnny passed along.

"He will most likely go to his parents' place from there." Shawn said thinking out loud. "I'll wait there. Are you thinking he will run?"

"I am. While he is monumentally stupid, the Spencer's have the survival gene in spades. He won't wait around to be fingered." Johnny knew this was the beginning of a long night.

"That would be good. If he does I'll follow." Not too close. The homing device on Lucky's car would tell Shawn where to go. "And pick him up then. I can call someone out for the car. If he doesn't run I'll grab him at the house, and make it look like he ran."

"Keep me updated." Johnny requested, although Shawn was good.

"Not a problem. I'll call when it's done. Which safe house?" Shawn needed to know. He didn't like to be bothered while working and Johnny respected that.

"Eight." Johnny told his friend before hanging up. He opened the bathroom door and found Diane putting on her clothes. The green lace underwear looked just as appealing now as it did earlier in the night. "Why are you getting dressed?"

"You need to work." She said grinning. Taking his phone into the bathroom was a clue that it wasn't something legal. "I'll just go home."

Johnny walked over and tossed his phone on the bed. He had more calls to make, but he didn't want Diane leaving. "You can stay here. I do have to work, but that doesn't mean you need to go. I'm heading downstairs to my office, and I have no idea how long I'll be." At least a few hours. "But I want to know you are up here."

Diane just beamed at that. "I would like to stay." She admitted.

"Good. I have a very fattening breakfast planned for us. To replace all the calories we burned off." He said pulling her close and kissing her. They had stopped for a quick meal between rounds of love making. They would be hungry in the morning.

"Best kind of workout there is." Diane said breathlessly when he lifted his lips.

"We can work out again later." Johnny laughed. "Get back in bed." He pulled on some jeans and t-shirt before kissing her again, grabbing his phone, and heading down to monitor the situation.

* * *

><p>Jason was in the living room of the villa. When his phone buzzed he didn't even try to answer it in his room. He knocked on the guys' doors as he passed. Johnny was aware of the time difference if he was calling now, before sunrise, it was important. Everyone was huddled around the phone. "Morgan."<p>

Johnny had waited two hours to make this call. "Is everyone with you?"

"Yeah, we're all here." Jason told his friend.

"Lucky killed Carly last night." Johnny didn't hesitate. An hour ago Johnny had reviewed the film with Stan, the blonde woman had died hard.

"What happened?" Jason wasn't the least bit sad at this news. That was how badly Carly had hurt him. She was already dead to him.

"Lucky got tired of being blackmailed." Johnny told the group. "He went to the house and demanded she turn over his laptop, and she pushed."

"Knowing when to quit was not a skill Carly ever mastered." Jason said shaking his head. The only surprising thing about this whole situation was who killed her. Jason didn't think Lucky had the balls to do it. "You have Lucky?"

"We do. Knocked out in one of the safe houses. He did a piss poor job of cleaning up after himself both at Carly's place and at the Spencer house." At his parent's house Lucky had showered and cleaned the tub, but not the drain which meant it was a forensics gold mind. His room was a disaster as he rushed to pack. Walking through the crew found several bloody fingerprints and Lucky had put his bloody clothes in the washer, added detergent, and then forgot to turn the machine on. The boy clearly didn't watch CSI.

The guys all looked at each other. They knew how Johnny was spinning this. "He did all the work for us." Francis remarked, he was still processing that Carly was dead.

"Joey drove Spencer's car out of the area, so the tolls will show him leaving." The cameras would show a white male with a ball cap and sunglasses on. Stan had already reviewed the footage. Since the image was a bit grainy it looked like Spencer was driving. "He's going to dump the car up north. He'll boost another car and drive closer to the border before coming back. " The owner of the stolen car would get their vehicle back in about a week. It would be illegally parked on the US side of Niagara Falls to bring it to the attention of the authorities. "We are making it look like Spencer walked into Canada."

"Good. I'm going to have to come back for Carly's funeral." Jason would play the grieving friend. Actually his Stone Cold reputation would serve him well. No one would be surprised at his lack of emotion.

"We are going to make a show of looking for Lucky when this gets out." Johnny told his boss. It would look odd if they didn't.

"How is the news going to break?" Francis wanted to know.

Johnny explained about the cameras at the house. "We figure we'll let Carly's housekeeper discover the body. Even an anonymous tip to 911 will look suspicious." The housekeeper wasn't due in for a few days though so they would have to wait.

"Where is Lulu?" Jason wanted to know. He knew Luke was in Russia. Nikolas passed that along before they left Venice. Apparently the older Spencer had fallen into one of Helena's traps. No one was expecting to see him for a long while, if at all.

"In Key West with your cousin." Johnny had to laugh at that. "She dropped her fan club the second Dillon and his trust fund came home for the summer. You made a good choice Milo." Johnny said needling his young friend. "They are not due home anytime soon."

Jason was quite for a bit. "I'm going to change that." He finally said. "I'm going to have them come home today. Let Lulu see the state of the house, she'll call the cops to report Lucky missing."

"If she doesn't? The Spencers don't trust the authorities." Cody pointed out.

"Dillon has great manners, he will see her home." Jason said thinking out loud. "Trash the house a bit, and leave the front door open. Dillon won't let her go in, and he'll make her call the cops."

"Brilliant." Johnny liked working for smart level headed people. "Is Nikolas going to be an issue?"

"I doubt it." Jason told Johnny. "But we will watch just in case." This wasn't on them. While yes they did take the laptop, it was Carly who decided to go the blackmail route. "Let me call Edward."

"I'll call again when the news breaks." Johnny felt bad he was interrupting their time away, but at least Lucky hadn't snapped sooner. Jason got to show Liz a good portion of Italy, including Venice, without any interruptions.

"Thanks." Jason hung up and immediately called his grandfather's cell phone.

"Quartermaine." Edward answered half awake.

"Edward, its Jason." The blonde mob boss started.

"What do you need?" That woke Edward right up. He moved into the sitting area of the suite he shared with Lila.

"Lucky killed Carly. I need Dillon to bring Lulu back home so the cops can be called." Jason explained.

"Good riddance." Edward thought Carly was trash. "I'll call him back. I will hopefully be able to use this to get Lulu away from Dillon. He can do better." Edward had really liked Georgie. He was also getting a scoop on the other papers. He would check with Johnny to see when he could run the story. "What will happen to the boys?"

"I'll need to bring them home from the island." He would need to talk to Diane to find out where the boys should go since she had drawn up Carly's will. Jason already knew that Carly hadn't named him as the boys' guardian. She had wanted to, but he talked her out of it stating his dangerous lifestyle. Jason didn't want Carly thinking there was the slightest chance they were getting back together, and she would have seen his acceptance of guardianship as just that.

"Good, if Bobbie gets custody she will share them with us." Edward wanted access to his great-grandsons, and yes he was including Morgan in that grouping. "Dillon applied for a license to film in the area, he went to Key West while he was waiting, I'll call in a favor and he'll get the license today. Which means they won't be home until late afternoon at the earliest. Is that okay?"

"That will be fine." Jason assured his grandfather. "Thank you."

"No need, they hurt my granddaughter." For Edward that was all that mattered. "Bring Elizabeth and Cameron to visit after you get home."

"I will." Jason said before hanging up.

"Your grandfather would have made a great mob boss." Milo observed.

"He's the CEO of an international corporation. Same thing." Jason smirked. "I need to go back to bed before my wife comes looking for me. I also need some sleep, I promised to take her to Vada today." With that the meeting was over.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 34<p>

Elizabeth brought Jason a mug of coffee and sat quietly beside him. They were six hours into the flight and almost everyone else was sleeping. Their Italian honeymoon was over. This afternoon Johnny had called to report that Carly's body had been found, which meant they needed to return home. "Is there anything that I can do for you?" Elizabeth asked softly. She knew Carly's role in what had been done to her, but that didn't mean she expected Jason to feel nothing where his friend's death was concerned. Even if what he felt was anger.

Jason sipped his coffee before answering her question. Elizabeth needed to fuss over him a bit, so he would let her. It felt really good to have someone care for him. "I know it sounds cold, but I'm fine." Just like he had been when Sonny died.

"You feel what you feel." She said making him smile at the use of one of his lines. When he laughed she felt better. "What is expected of me?" Elizabeth wasn't a great actress. The fact that she and Carly did not like one another was well known so no one would be expecting tears.

"Nothing. Just be yourself. We will attend the funeral together and then we will go home." Jason told her leaning back into the soft cushions of the sofa. "Unless Bobbie doesn't want us there." Despite the difference between mother and daughter, Bobbie was handling the funeral. Jason got along well with the older nurse, so he didn't expect her to object to his presence at the service. "The police may want to talk with you about what Lucky did, but just let Diane answer their questions." Johnny had returned Lucky's laptop to the Spencer house, making it look like he had it all along, and per procedure it was confiscated. It didn't take the tech department long to learn the Lucky had been the one to hack into the hospital's mainframe to alter Elizabeth's test results. All the calls between Lucky and Carly had led the police to deduce she was involved with what her cousin had done.

Ironically it was Lulu who provided the police with the motive for the hacking. While the Spencer men didn't like the police, she had no problem with talking to the detectives. Lulu had told the police her brother was obsessed with Elizabeth Morgan, and that Elizabeth did nothing to encourage those feelings. Taggert, in a display of actual detective work, put the rest together on his own. Nikolas simply confirmed that his brother would indeed go so far as to make Elizabeth think she was dying. The fact that Elizabeth went to Zurich to seek treatment made the PCPD conclude she wasn't involved in the scam. So the case of the misdiagnosis was closed. Carly's murder would be closed when Lucky Spencer was arrested. There was too much evidence to even bother looking for another suspect. In the biggest shocker the police didn't suspect Jason in Lucky's disappearance, the evidence told them the younger blonde was on the run.

One of Dillon's movie scripts couldn't have had everyone fulfilling their roles better. The funeral was the last act. Johnny said that was in a few days. Lucky's death would see this matter closed for Jason. "Make sure you stay close to Francis over the next few weeks." That would help sell that they had no idea where Lucky was.

"That's the plan." Elizabeth had no idea where Lucky was, but she knew her husband well enough to get that he did. "Before we left Florence I asked Georgie to come out to the house next week to sit with Cameron. I figured it would be for the best if I left him at home as much as possible."

Jason just grinned. His girl was smart. "Thank you. I offered to let her stay in Italy, Francis said she could use the villa." The house in Switzerland was no longer Jason's.

"She mentioned that." Elizabeth scooted closer and Jason put his arm around her shoulders. "She wants to go home and talk to Mac about Milo."

"I'm guessing she isn't expecting it to go well?" Jason knew the commissioner had been happy when he and Robin broke up. Having to go through this again with Georgie was probably not something he was expecting. Maxie yes, but not Georgie.

"No, she isn't." Elizabeth looked over at her friend who was sleeping against Milo. "I think Mac may be in for a surprise. Georgie has always been the quiet one, his good girl, she has no intention of giving up Milo." Elizabeth hoped it didn't get ugly.

Jason would give Diane a heads up that Milo was probably going to be getting arrested more often now. Mac loved hauling Jason downtown when he was dating Robin. "I was thinking that we could spend Christmas in Spain if you like."

"The Guggenheim Bilbao?" Elizabeth guessed smiling.

Jason just nodded. "Or next summer if you'd rather, and we can spend Christmas in New York." He offered.

Elizabeth turned her face into Jason's shoulder to stifle her laughter. No need to wake everyone else up. When she was in control she looked up at her husband. "This wouldn't have anything to do with wanting to avoid Christmas brunch at the mansion?" Last year Jason had gone and Emily had everyone in stitches with recounting of how uncomfortable he had been.

"It has everything to do with that." Jason didn't even try to pretend. "I'd rather not go back. I love my grandmother, but sitting in a room full of my relatives is not something I want to do very often. Plus I don't really get Christmas for adults." Jason was honest, although he was looking forward to celebrating with Cameron and Elizabeth. The mental list of toys to get for his son was already being formulated.

"We have to go to the mansion for Christmas." Elizabeth said crushing his dreams of escape. "This is Cameron's first Christmas as a member of the family. Lila will want him there. Plus Michael and Morgan may come over. This will be their first Christmas without their parents. They should have you there." Elizabeth said softly.

"I'm glad they are young." At six Michael would feel the loss of his parents more than two year old Morgan. Although the really sad part was that both boys spent more time with Leticia than Carly or Sonny. As long as their nanny stayed then the transition probably wouldn't be too rough. "Spain next year?"

"Okay." Elizabeth was hoping that they could continue to travel as Cameron got older, she wanted him to be able to experience different cultures. "Will you teach Cameron to speak Italian?" That was the country they planned on visiting the most.

"I can teach you both at the same time. If you'd like to learn as well?" Jason would be happy to do so.

"I can practice with Frannie." Elizabeth liked the sound of that.

"You speaking Italian will be hot." Jason whispered before kissing her.

"Get a room." Francis called across the cabin making Cody laugh.

"Jealous?" Jason said laughing. "Maybe Cody can introduce you to someone."

"I'm sure that you can find someone to date all on your own." Cody grinned at Francis. "Start at General Hospital, it is filled with very attractive nurses." He certainly enjoyed the view whenever he was there.

"I like women closer to my own age." Francis told the guard, he figured Cody was looking at nurses and residents. With the hospital being a teaching center they had a lot of younger staff members.

"Lots of female doctors at the hospital." Cody figured that would work. "My therapist is single. Lainey is nice."

"I like Dr. Winters." Elizabeth chimed in. The older woman and Francis would make an attractive couple.

"Calm down Liz." Francis needed to stop her now before she got carried away. She would be planning a wedding soon. "I want to get settled, and when I start looking I'm guessing I won't have too much trouble meeting someone."

"Probably not, and if you do have trouble I'm here to help." Elizabeth said laughing. Actually she already had someone in mind. Kelly Lee had broken up with her guy while Liz was a student nurse. She was smart, fiery, and beautiful. Perfect for Francis. If she was still single then Elizabeth might try her hand at match making.

"You should try to get some sleep." Jason figured jet lag would hit Elizabeth hard.

"Yeah, I should." Elizabeth took Jason's coffee cup back into the galley kitchen and washed it. Then she came back and cuddled up with her hubby falling asleep.

"I'm going to go right from the airport and handle things." Jason said to Francis who simply nodded. "Johnny is going to take you to the house, and Shawn will come with me."

"Will you be back before Liz wakes up?" Francis asked Jason.

"Not sure." Jason answered honestly. "I'll call if I'm going to be late." He said smiling as he looked down at his wife. He wouldn't want her to worry.

* * *

><p>"Welcome home." Johnny said grinning. He kept his voice low because both Liz and Georgie were sleeping. "Cute kid." He said getting his first in person look at Cameron. The little boy looked a lot like his mother.<p>

"Francis is gonna be on diaper duty." Jason said gently depositing Elizabeth into the back seat of the car. Cameron was wide awake in his carrier.

"The house is baby proofed right?" Francis wasn't concerned. Dirty diapers didn't scare him any.

"Yup, and Liz called before you guys left and asked me to pick up a safety gate so that Cameron could be kept in one area. I found a great one." Johnny had fun in baby section of the store. He was a big kid at heart. "It has a ball pit and a slide. I barely managed to keep from jumping in myself."

"We'll be sure to invite you over for a play date." Jason said shaking his head. "Hello Shawn."

"Jason, congratulations. I look forward to getting to know Mrs. Morgan." The enforcer had heard nice things about her.

Milo snickered, and so did the rest of the guys. "She will hurt you if you call her Mrs. Morgan." The young guard warned. She had glared at him until he stopped, with Jason's permission of course.

"Elizabeth?" Shawn peeked at the small woman in the back of the car.

"Don't let her size fool you." Francis grinned wide. "She can be mean when the situation calls for it. She prefers to be called Liz." That was when Francis realized that the only person who called her Elizabeth regularly was Jason. "Let me get them home."

"Follow me out." Johnny said heading for his sports car.

"My car is this way." Shawn told his boss. "While we are heading out, I'd like to make my case for staying."

"Why do you want to stay here?" Jason wanted to know.

"Alexis Davis." Shawn smiled. No point in lying.

"You're staying won't be a problem." Jason wasn't going to have a partner this go round so a strong power base was needed. Johnny as his second and Shawn as his enforcer gave him that. "Cody is going to be your back up."

"That's fine, we get along well." Shawn said tossing Jason the keys before getting in on the passenger side.

"I've never been to upstate New York before." Shawn grinned over at Jason. "It's pretty. All those commercials are right."

"Wait until fall." Jason laughed. "You'll have to go on a foliage tour with Alexis. And apple picking." The mob boss told his enforcer.

"Yeah? You done either of those?" Shawn wanted to know.

"I actually have." Jason admitted. "Elizabeth wanted to do both. We did a fall foliage ride on the bike. Apple picking we did with my sister. Since Elizabeth is so short I had to get the apples at the top of the trees. Orchards are good places to go with kids." He pointed out.

"I haven't met Kristina yet. Alexis is protective which I completely understand. When she is more confident that I'm not another Sonny, I'll be introduced." Shawn explained as they made the turn onto the private road that led to the safe house. He had no doubt he and Alexis were going to make it. So being patient wasn't a hardship. "I understand Sonny didn't spend much time with his daughter." Shawn hadn't been a Sonny fan, which a lot of other guys could say as well.

"No. Carly was petty enough to not want Kristina around the boys because she was the result of Sonny's affair. " Jason had argued with his former friend about that on more than one occasion. "Sonny wasn't man enough to stand up to his wife, on behalf of his daughter." Jason hadn't even bothered to tell Sonny what he was doing was wrong. His former partner wouldn't have listened. Jason did try to talk some sense into Carly, but it didn't work.

The two men stopped talking as Jason parked in the garage. Walking into the front room Marco and Hank were waiting. "Hey guys."

"Boss." Marco said standing up. "Congrats on the marriage."

"Thanks." Jason said grinning.

"Pass that along to Liz please." Marco shook Jason's hand. He liked Liz. Jason took long enough to see what was right in front of his face.

"I will. Hank." Jason said to the other guard.

"Did you have a nice trip?" Hank asked his boss.

"We did. Thanks." Jason would need to make sure that Hank and Ritchie were being treated well by the rest of the crew. What happened to Sonny wasn't their fault. "Where is the piece of shit?"

"In the back, crying." Marco said the disgust coming through in his voice. "After what he did you think he could face the end like a man."

"He's much braver behind his keyboard or bashing in the skull of a woman." Jason said heading to the back of the cabin. Shawn was behind him. Marco and Hank weren't needed so they sat down to continue their game of backgammon.

Jason entered the room first to find Lucky tied to a chair, but he was no longer crying.

"Do you want me to handle this?" Shawn didn't think that would be the case, but his job was to eliminate threats so he asked to be safe.

Jason just shook his head. "Anything you want to say?" He asked Lucky.

"It was Carly's idea." Lucky, in typical fashion decided to shift the blame to someone else.

"I know." Jason told him. "You aren't smart enough to think this up on your own. Carly's dead, which just means less work for my guys."

"Emily won't forgive you for killing me." Lucky told the mob boss.

"I'm not looking for forgiveness. Just retribution. Elizabeth was terrified for herself and for Cameron. You did that to her, all because you couldn't handle the fact that she doesn't love you anymore." Jason said looking Lucky in the eyes. "Because your ego was so massive that rejection wasn't acceptable. You should have let her walk away, and gotten a life."

"She would have come to me if you hadn't butt in." Lucky told Jason. "You turned my beautiful Elizabeth into a mob whore."

Jason didn't bother to respond, it was pointless. Instead he took off his wedding ring and handed it to Shawn. The first punch Jason threw broke Lucky's nose and had him screaming out in pain. It simply urged Jason on. Both collar bones were broken next, followed by all the ribs. Jason took satisfaction in feeling the thin bones snap under his knuckles. A follow up punch to the stomach had Lucky coughing up blood as Jason ruptured his spleen.

Another hour had Lucky slumped over in his chair more dead than alive. He felt the ropes being cut before he fell forward onto the floor. Everything hurt. The worst part was that he knew it wasn't over. Jason wasn't even breathing that hard. A boot connected to Lucky's shattered ribs and he vomited up a blood bile mixture. A sharp pain in his lower back signaled the rupture of a kidney. Lucky didn't even try to crawl away knowing there was no safety to be found.

Jason worked Lucky over until he was nothing more than a bloody carcass. Bending down he saw that his prisoner was barely alive. Satisfied he stood up. "I'm going to go shower." He would let Lucky lay there and die. Not even extending him the mercy to end his suffering.

While his boss showered Shawn simply watched as Lucky took his last breath and then died. "Marco you can send for the crew."

Marco came back and looked in the room. "Shit." He said in a tone filled with respect. "Jason really was pissed." He'd been with his boss on other jobs but hadn't seen anything like the sight on the floor.

"Clearly you don't want to mess with his family." Shawn was also impressed. "Call me when it's done."

"Yeah." Marco said reaching for his phone.

Clean Jason came back out and handed the trash bag with his bloodied clothes to Hank. "The crew is coming out?" Jason wanted to know.

"They'll be here in about fifteen minutes." Marco would supervise clean up while Hank oversaw disposal. Lucky's remains would be incinerated, along with any evidence.

"Good." Jason slipped his wedding band back on. "I need to get home. My wife should be up by now." He was smiling wide as he and Shawn headed out to the car.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 35<p>

Francis parked in the courtyard between Johnny and Milo. Getting out of his car he took a good look at the house in front of him. "Wow." It was impressive. The grounds also impressed him. Whoever had laid out this area was looking for privacy, and had achieved it.

"When I first saw the listing I knew this was where they would end up." Johnny grinned over at his friends. "This is perfect for them. The location, the house, and the grounds."

Francis nodded. "Let's get everyone inside." He wanted to see what security system Johnny had installed.

"I'll get the kid." Johnny offered while Milo picked up Georgie, and Francis gathered up Liz. Using a key Johnny opened the heavy front door. "I'll take the small fry to the play area." He pointed to the main room. "Upstairs, to the left at the end of the hall is the master suite. You guys can take the ladies there."

Francis started up and Milo followed. In the master suite they placed the sleeping women on the bed, and covered them with a light blanket. In about ninety minutes, no more than two hours, they'd need to be woken if they didn't get up on their own. Francis looked out the window and saw the trees behind the house. He also noted several other buildings on the property.

Back downstairs they followed the sound of the television to the main room. Johnny was watching soccer and Cameron was playing. "Is this Liz's furniture?" Francis asked flopping down on the couch.

"It is." Johnny confirmed. "I purchased the television as a house warming gift."

"She's going to need to do some major shopping." Milo pointed out. "There are a lot of rooms to fill." He was glad he wasn't on Liz's detail. He hated shopping.

"Starting with this room. The furniture doesn't fit the house at all." Francis knew how she thought.

"Sonny's stuff from the penthouse is in storage. The black leather might actually be a good compliment." Johnny pointed out.

"You aren't using it?" Milo figured it was the easiest course of action.

"I did when I first got here, but it's not me." Johnny was watching the game.

Milo took that to mean Johnny was staying. "Is Shawn staying too?"

"That's up to Jason." Johnny answered, he did know the enforcer wanted to stay. "Where are you planning on living?" He asked Francis.

"No clue yet." The older Italian answered. "If nothing else I can move back into the Towers."

"I've got space until you get settled." Johnny offered.

"And a girlfriend, so no thank you." Francis wasn't going to risk coming home and walking in on something he shouldn't.

"Sonny's place will be on the market soon." Milo threw out. "The place is a fortress. Like here, but uglier." He wasn't the least bit superstitious and knowing a murder took place there wouldn't keep him from considering moving in. The sheer unattractiveness of the house would.

"How ugly?" Francis wanted to know.

"Looks a bit like Wyndamere." Milo passed along. "That's my opinion Liz might be a better source for a real opinion."

"It's just me I don't need that much space." Francis wasn't looking for anything grand.

"Max's place is empty. It's a two bedroom on the fourteenth floor. Down the hall from me." Milo remembered. "It's even furnished since Max didn't need to take anything with him." Milo was going to miss his brother, it would be odd to be in Port Charles without him.

"That will probably work." Francis would try to get over today to look at it. With that settled the guys sat back and watched the game.

* * *

><p>Light footsteps alerted them to the fact that at least one of the ladies was up. Looking in the doorway they stood as Georgie appeared. "Elizabeth is still sleeping. Milo I was wondering if you could drive me home please." Georgie had already called ahead. Mac was home, and Maxie was not. Which meant it was the perfect time to talk. Georgie didn't feel like dealing with her sister's dramatics or top of Mac's disappointment.<p>

"Sure thing. Your bags are in the car." Milo said walking to the doorway. "Do you want me to stay when we get there?" He didn't run from a fight.

"No, it would be best if I talked to my Uncle Mac alone." Georgie was worried about him arresting her boyfriend on the spot.

"Okay." Milo would leave his phone on in case she needed him. "Tell Jason to call me if he needs me." He said to Johnny who just nodded.

"I hope that goes better than everyone is expecting." Johnny said to Francis. They both were around for the Robin/Jason years. When Mac did everything he could to break them up.

"Me too." Francis said in agreement. "I should probably feed the munchkin."

"Considering he is trying to inhale that ball, I have to agree." Johnny said laughing. The pit was filled with balls large enough that the baby couldn't get them in his mouth, so he was sucking on the side. "You could wake up Liz."

"Nah, Cameron has stuff in his bag." Francis said heading into the kitchen to see what was available.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Milo asked again.<p>

"I'm positive." Georgie leaned over and gave him a kiss. "I'll call and let you know how it went."

"Alright. Let me carry your bags in." Milo offered.

"I've got it." Georgie was hoping her uncle would stay inside until Milo left. No need to argue in front of the neighbors. She grabbed her two small bags, and her larger suitcase with wheels, and waved before walking into the house. She was putting her bags down when Mac came out of the kitchen.

"Hey, look who came back." Mac grinned. The trip had been out of the blue, and honestly he was a bit worried about who Georgie was traveling with. He asked Serena and she had no idea. Georgie generally told her best friend everything. Same with Maxie, despite their differences the sisters were close. No one knew who Georgie was with, but Mac noted that Jason and Elizabeth left around the same time. "How was Europe?"

"Great. I saw a little bit of Switzerland, and a lot of Italy." Georgie smiled. "I took pictures."

"So you were with Jason and Elizabeth?" Mac knew that was where the Morgans where.

"I was watching Cameron." Georgie wasn't going to lie because she hadn't done anything wrong. "In my free time I explored with Milo."

"While I'm not thrilled with the fact you were around Jason, I am happy he made your safety a priority and gave you a guard." Mac didn't like Milo, but he was better than some of the guys who worked for Jason.

"Cody was my guard." Georgie corrected. "Milo is my boyfriend."

"I don't think so." Was how Mac choose to answer that declaration. "I went through that with Robin, I'm not going through it again with you. Jason almost got your cousin killed when his limo exploded. I'm not waiting to get a call saying you weren't as lucky."

"I'm an adult Uncle Mac." Georgie pointed out. "You don't get a say in who I date. Milo is not his job. He's a really great guy, if you'd take some time and get to know him you would get that."

"I do know him, very well." Mac said frustrated. How had he missed this? There was no way this was sudden. Georgie didn't rush into relationships. "I have him down in an interrogation room often enough." When Robin walked away from Jason, Mac hoped that was the last time he'd have to go through anything like this. And he sure as hell didn't expect Georgie to be the one to bring home a mobster. She hadn't ever shown any interest in bad boys before this. "I think you're the one who doesn't really know him. You are not dating Milo Giambetti."

"I am dating him." Georgie's stomach dropped. She'd listened to versions of this speech when Maxie got in trouble. Mac was going to issue an ultimatum. Georgie could tell by the tone of his words. It worked on Maxie, who acted out to get attention, it wasn't going to work this time. Georgie wasn't seeking attention, or permission. "I'd like for you to accept that."

"No." Mac wasn't budging this time. He had backed down with Robin and regretted it. At least now his niece was in Paris and safe. The last time she was home she visited with Sonny and Jason. Coming home Robin said she made peace with Jason, but had no clue who Sonny was any more. "I can't do that. He's not welcome in this house."

"Then I guess I'm moving out." Georgie was hurt that it had come to this.

"You're choosing him over me?" Mac was surprised.

"No, I'm choosing to live as an adult." Georgie explained. "I want Milo in my life, and I want you in my life as well. I can't have that living here. So I need to move."

"I'm sorry but he can't be in this house." Mac was staying firm on that one. "Where are you going to go?"

"No clue. Maybe Serena will let me bunk on her couch until I find a place. If not I'll get a hotel room until I find an apartment. Jason paid me really well, so I can move to a decent neighborhood." She didn't want her uncle worried she was going to be living on Cortland Street. Georgie picked up her bags. "I'll let you know where I end up." She needed to leave before the fight got worse, or she started crying.

"Georgie if things don't work out you can always move back home." Mac wanted her to know that. This was leaving him incredibly sad, but he felt he was doing the right thing. Georgie didn't belong with Milo and it wouldn't take her long to realize that. She was too smart to waste her life on that thug.

"Thanks, but I'm not moving out because of Milo. I'm moving out because clearly its time I do so." Georgie said with a sad smile. At least they weren't yelling at each other, which was how talks with Maxie always ended. Georgie knew she wouldn't ever be able to move back here, even if she and Milo didn't make it. Her Uncle Mac had made his choice, and she had made hers. Hopefully in time her uncle would come to accept the relationship, and that she was growing up. "I'll send for the rest of my things."

"I love you Georgie." Mac needed her to know that.

"I know Uncle Mac. I love you too." She said blinking back the tears that wanted to fall. Georgie grabbed her keys, and headed to the garage to get her car. As she pulled away from the house Mac was standing on the porch. She made it four blocks before pulling over and letting the tears come.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at the sight that greeted her. "Hi." She said softly.<p>

"Hi." Jason was lying opposite her and Cameron was napping between them.

"What time is it?" Elizabeth felt a bit out of sorts.

"Just after one in the afternoon." Jason told her. He had been enjoying watching his family sleep.

"Cameron just fell asleep?" Elizabeth guessed.

"About ten minutes ago." Jason leaned forward and kissed his wife. "Welcome home."

She had to smile at that. "Francis carried me over the threshold."

"You were jetlagged, and I wasn't here so it doesn't count." Jason told her. "After dinner tonight I'll carry you in." They would have to go out because the only food in the house was Cam's.

"Put Cameron in his crib." Knowing Johnny the baby furniture was already assembled. "I want to look around some."

"It's over there." Jason pointed over his shoulder. "Johnny said he wasn't brave enough to pick out a room for the nursery."

"I'll pick one now." Elizabeth told Jason as she stood up and stretched. "If I want to decorate the space then we'll put Cameron is a different room temporarily. All the furniture is on wheels so it shouldn't be an issue."

"Okay. I can have a crew out to paint tomorrow if you need it." Jason was enjoying his wife's curves. Carefully he got up and transferred his son to his crib. Grabbing the monitor he followed Elizabeth out of the master suite.

"The light is even better than in the photographs." Elizabeth said delighted. They had to walk down the hall a bit after leave the master suite to get to the next bedroom. It was a good size with plenty of light. "This will be the nursery." There was a connected en suite with a tub which would be good for bath time.

Down the hall were three more bedrooms. Two were connected via a Jack and Jill bathroom, and the third was large with another private bathroom. Elizabeth had dreams of filling these rooms with children. A thought that made her smile.

On the main level of the house they explored the dining room and living room. The den, where Elizabeth said the furniture wouldn't work, and the kitchen. There were other rooms on this level to peek into, hopefully one of which would work as an office for Jason, but the box on the island grabbed Elizabeth attention. "You bought me a gift?"

"Nope." Jason grinned looking at the large box with a bow around it. "Lila sent it." The gift had arrived just before he did. "I was told it is fragile."

Elizabeth pulled the bow and removed the lid. A note greeted her. "Dearest grandchildren, welcome home." She read Lila's graceful handwriting. "I do hope that you had a wonderful trip. Enclosed is a gift to welcome Elizabeth to the family. There is also something for Cameron, as well as Jason. I would like to send some rose cuttings to be planted in your garden. Let me know when you are ready to receive them." That made Elizabeth smile. "Please come to visit me soon. Love Grandmother."

"What did she send?" Jason walked over and handed his girl a tissue.

"Let's see." Elizabeth moved the tissue paper. "This first." She removed a cake box and lifted the lid.

"Cook's cake." Jason grinned. "That's for me."

"I like it too." Elizabeth pointed out.

"I could be persuaded to share in exchange for some kisses." He whispered.

"Shameless." Elizabeth said as her body heated.

"Yup. What else is inside?" Jason wanted to know.

"Oh, how beautiful." Elizabeth removed a small quilt encased in tissue paper to protect it. It was the perfect size for Cameron's crib.

"That was mine." Jason said smiling wide. "Lila showed it to me one day when I asked what I was like as a baby."

"Now your son will use it." Elizabeth said gently moving her hand over the soft fabric. "I like that tradition."

"Me too." Jason would need to thank his grandmother. "There's more." Since he was tall he could see into the bottom of the box. He reached in and removed another box, twice as big as the cake box.

Elizabeth opened the latch. "A tea set."

"It's one of grandmother's." Jason recognized this as well. His grandmother hadn't purchased a new set, but had given Elizabeth a family heirloom. "She brought this set over with her from England."

"The first time I went to tea with Lila and Emily, we used this set." Elizabeth had loved that afternoon. She felt so grown up having a proper tea. "We dressed up and everything." The hand painted burgundy, pink, and yellow roses were just as beautiful today. It wasn't just the teapot either. The entire set was present as well as service ware and the tier to hold sandwiches and pastries. "This is wonderful."

"Grandmother included a tea box." Jason would have to make sure this got filled. "Infusers too."

"Lila said that loose tea was the best." Elizabeth remembered every lesson the older woman had imparted. "I can't wait to host a tea of my own. Hopefully with grandmother in attendance." There was an atrium along the back of the house which would be perfect for that.

"How about if I call the mansion and see if we can go over for dinner tonight?" Jason asked his smiling wife.

"I think that will be wonderful." Elizabeth said carefully setting the tea pot down. She'd need a cabinet to show this off. "Let's finish looking around. We need to figure out which room will work as your home office."

"Sounds good." Jason said linking his fingers with his wife's as they walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	36. Chapter 36

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 36<p>

Maxie was a bit frantic as she ran into the lobby of the Towers. She had come home and Mac had told about his discussion with Georgie. And its outcome. Maxie had wanted to throttle her uncle. He should have known better than to treat Georgie the way he treated her. Maxie was a brat who thrived on the drama, she knew herself well enough to be able to admit that. Georgie was already an adult who wasn't going to let Mac tell her how to behave. Ultimatums weren't going to go over well.

"I need to see Milo Giambetti." Maxie told the man behind the desk. Actually she needed to find Georgie. Her first stop had been Serena's apartment. The door had been answered by the delicious Logan Hayes. The man was an absolute jerk, but he was hot. He told Maxie that Georgie wasn't there, and that Serena wasn't either. She was away for the week working on Dillon's movie.

From there Maxie had gone to Kelly's to see if Georgie was renting a room. Tammy was there and told Maxie she hadn't seen her sister but would let Georgie know to call if she came in. After Kelly's the next stop was Jake's. Not that Maxie believed her sister would stay there, but they did rent rooms. That was also a bust. A call to the Metro Court also came up empty. So that left Milo. If Georgie wasn't here Maxie had no clue where else she could look.

"Who is asking?" Trent wanted to know.

"Maxie Jones." She replied trying not to be impatient. The fact that Georgie wasn't answering her phone had her nervous.

"Have a seat." Trent pointed to the sitting area. "I will call up."

"Please tell him it's urgent." Maxie said walking over and sitting down. The irony of the situation struck her and she grinned. She was dating a cop. Cooper Barrett was someone Mac approved of. Georgie, the golden girl, was a dating a mobster and Mac was getting grayer by the minute. Talk about a role reversal. She stood up when Milo got off the elevator. "I need to talk to Georgie."

"She's not here." Milo told his girlfriend's sister. He was hoping his girlfriend would call and tell him how the talk with her uncle went.

"Look Milo, I get you wanting to protect her. Uncle Mac was wrong to tell her she wasn't allowed to date you. Georgie's an adult, and extremely level headed. If she wants to date you then clearly there is more to you than what the rest of us are seeing. After having her heart broken by that slug Dillon, Georgie has been very cautious around guys. So if you got in then you are worth the possible risk of another broken heart. Mac shouldn't have let her move out, so I just need to have her come home so that we can all talk about this." Maxie spit the words out. Hopefully they would be ready to listen, being level headed wasn't her strong suit.

"Georgie moved out?" Milo had heard every word that Maxie had said, and that was what had his immediate focus. "Where too?" He wanted to know. He would go get her, and she could use his spare room until the new apartment was secured.

"She's not with you?" Maxie said her stomach sinking. "She has to be with you because she isn't anywhere else in Port Charles."

"Did you try calling her?" Milo wanted to know.

"Of course I called her. I'm ditzy but not stupid." Maxie said with real heat. "I checked everywhere I would expect her to be."

"Where would you expect her to be?" Milo wanted to know. He listened as the dramatic blonde went down the list. He had to admit that Maxie had been thorough in her search. "I will find Georgie, and tell her to call you."

"You won't have to because I'm coming with you." Maxie told him.

"No you're not. I'd end up shooting you before we got to the corner." Milo said going for brutal honesty. Holidays in the future were going to be fun. Mac glaring at him and Maxie talking his ear off. "I'll have Georgie call you." Milo said heading for the elevator. He didn't go upstairs, but instead went to his car. On the way he pulled out his phone and hit one on his speed dial.

"Hello?" Georgie answered on the second ring.

"Where are you?" Milo wasn't surprised she answered. Georgie probably didn't feel like dealing with Maxie.

"Sitting on a bench in Hamilton Park." Georgie just needed some air. She was going to call Milo in a bit and ask to sack out on his couch. She had planned on getting a hotel room but ran into an unexpected problem. Since she was under twenty-one she needed a credit card to reserve a room. The only one she had was the one Jason gave her for expenses, and she didn't feel right using it for this.

"Come to the Towers." He said getting behind the wheel. "I'll tell Trent to let you into my place. We'll talk when I get home. I'll bring dinner." Milo told her.

"Okay. Thanks." Georgie hung up and headed to her car.

Milo called Trent and passed along the request. Starting the car, the young guard pulled from the underground garage and smirked when Maxie pulled into traffic a car behind him. Did she really think that he couldn't spot her, or that he wouldn't know she would try to follow him? He hoped she had a full tank of gas, because they were going for a nice long drive before he stopped to grab food. If Georgie didn't want to deal with her sister tonight, then he would make sure his girl had some space.

* * *

><p>"Did I mention that you look very pretty?" Jason asked helping his wife down from the car.<p>

"You did, but thank you again." Elizabeth smiled as she closed the door. She had fretted a bit over her dress choice. The Quartermaines didn't dress for dinner, but they were all professionals so they tended to be dressed nice when they gathered around the dinner table. So she wanted to look nice too. Especially since this was her first dinner as Jason's wife. Still at the same time she wanted to remain true to her own personal style.

The dress she had gone with was red, which surprised her husband a bit. He wasn't used to seeing her in that color. But over the past year the hue had been showing up more often in her wardrobe, and she always got complements when she wore it. The dress was a fit and flare model with black trim and print to prevent it from being too bright. Paired with sling back kitten heels Elizabeth felt pretty and confident. "I can take Cameron." She offered.

"We're good." Jason had the little boy in his arms and the diaper bag over his shoulder. He looked like he had been doing that for years. "Nervous?" She was trying to hide it but he could tell.

"A little." Elizabeth admitted with a wry grin. "They already like me so I have that going for me."

Jason rang the doorbell, since they were actually using the front door. "I love you and I would keep you even if they didn't like you." He said smiling.

"You are just all kinds of smooth." Elizabeth leaned up and kissed him just as the front door opened. Both she and Jason turned to find Monica smiling at them.

"Hi." The older woman had been thrilled when Jason called to see if they could come to dinner tonight.

"Hi Dr. Quartermaine." Elizabeth said fighting off a blush.

"Monica." She instantly corrected. While she would love to be called mom, since Jason didn't do so then Monica figured Elizabeth wouldn't want to either. "Come in." She said stepping back to grant them entrance. "The family is in the parlor."

"Is everyone here?" Jason wasn't sure which of his relatives were around. The mansion generally saw a lot of family traffic.

"Dillon is on location shooting, so he won't be joining us. Ned and Lois are in California for the summer, with Brook, so they are also not here. Emily arrived earlier today and is joining us for dinner." Monica thought it was odd that her daughter wasn't with her boyfriend, but didn't speak on it. Nikolas had declined to join them sighting work issues. "Other than that it's the normal crew. And I've been really patient give me that baby." Monica added laughing.

Jason handed Cameron to Elizabeth. They hadn't discussed his family's role in the little boy's life, but Jason would support whatever decision his wife made.

"Monica, I'm not sure what title you wish to be addressed as. So I thought I'd just let you pick." Elizabeth said as she passed her son to his grandmother.

"I'd like to be Nan, if that's alright." Monica had already been giving this some thought.

"That's fine." Elizabeth figured Jason wouldn't be doing much talking tonight.

"Let's go introduce Cameron to everyone else." Monica said smiling wide. They had lost Michael, although she was hoping that with Carly's passing she might get a chance to know AJ's son. So to be given Cameron was a blessing.

* * *

><p>In the parlor Edward, Lila, Alan, Tracy, and Emily were gathered. "You made it." Emily said grinning at the couple. "We had a bet going that Jason was going to find a last minute reason not to come over."<p>

"Who won?" Elizabeth asked coming in and taking a seat.

"Grandmother and mom." Emily confessed. She just knew Jason wasn't coming.

"Elizabeth that dress is lovely." Tracy was happy that Jason had brought home someone who wouldn't embarrass the family. Also someone who was nice. Robin and Tracy did not mix well, but then again Tracy had trouble getting along with most people.

"Thank you Tracy. I hear Dillon is shooting a movie?" Elizabeth genuinely liked Jason's aunt. She could be a bit blunt, but that was just her nature. When she got in those moods Elizabeth simply gave as good as she got, which the older woman seemed to respect.

"He is. Something about alien abductions. Serena is his star." Tracy passed along.

"Lulu is not amused. Especially since she is still here and not in Rochester which is where Dillon is shooting." Emily snarked. "I think Dillon likes Serena."

"Lulu isn't that bad." Elizabeth shrugged. "She is running wild due to a lack of parental supervision. I think she'll straighten out." Especially since Carly was gone now. Lulu had been modeling the now dead woman's destructive behavior because she had no other close female role models to emulate. Bobbie and her niece weren't that close.

"Are you planning on sharing Cameron?" Alan wanted to know. He was thrilled that Jason was in the house voluntarily. It also made him nervous because of all the family members it was with him that his youngest son was having the hardest time. Even Edward had found common ground with Jason. Alan was doing better, and didn't want to rock the boat by saying something upsetting. Monica would kill him.

"Fine." Monica grumped, but handed over Cameron. "Liz said we can pick our own titles. I'm Nan."

"I like Grampa." Alan said smiling at the baby.

"He is adorable." Lila smiled at the youngster. "I'll be Gram." She was hoping that at some point tonight he might sit on her lap.

"I'd like that. Every family should have a Gram." Elizabeth said to Lila. Jason was sitting next to her and Elizabeth put her hand on his knee. "Thank you for the tea set."

"You're welcome my dear." Lila answered smiling.

"I guess I'll be Pop-Pop then." Edward grinned. "When can I take Cameron to work with me? It's not too early for him to get acquainted with his legacy."

"Wow, not even ten minutes." Jason just glared at his grandfather. "Cameron can go to work with you when he's old enough to decide he is interested in ELQ."

"He's going to be a doctor." Alan told his father. "That's what is in his genetic code. The Webber/Hardy family had generations of medical personnel. Which reminds me Liz will you be returning to the hospital?"

"No." Elizabeth was laughing at how hard Jason was frowning. Emily was laughing too. "So the streak is over. I'm going to pursue my art full time."

"That's exciting." Emily was happy for her sister in-law. She knew that was Liz's dream.

"You are incredibly talented." Lila chimed in. "I would love to be invited to any showings you have."

"Of course." Elizabeth loved that the family was supporting her. Her parents felt her art was a waste of time.

"I agree with Lila." Edward beamed at his wife. "You are too talented to be emptying bedpans."

"Liz was an excellent nurse." Monica defended Elizabeth's other career choice. And that was all it took to start an argument.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" Lila offered smiling. "They tend to help with family dinners."

"I'm fine, but Jason may need a drink." Elizabeth said looking at her husband.

"Christmas in Spain." He whispered in her ear. "Think about it." He had a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Life as a member of this family would never be boring, Elizabeth thought to herself.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until after dinner that Elizabeth found a quiet moment to talk to Emily. "How is Nikolas?"<p>

"Disgusted with his brother." Emily said as they walked in the rose garden. They each had one of Cameron's hands. There was no doubt that Lucky had killed Carly. "Nik is trying to locate Luke. The police came out and searched Spoon Island."

"How did that go over?" Elizabeth guessed Stefan wasn't surprised.

"Fine. Stefan didn't argue. He did make it clear that the Cassadines wouldn't be harboring any fugitives." Emily thought Nikolas's uncle was thrilled with what was happening. He would be able to separate the brothers once and for all.

"Has Nik spoken to Lulu?" Elizabeth wasn't sure she should reach out to the younger woman.

"Briefly. She said she is fine and that she didn't need his help." Emily passed along. "Lulu and Lucky weren't really that close lately either. I think she'll miss him, but don't expect a prolonged grieving period. Dillon already mentioned them going back to Florida after the movie wraps."

Cameron plopped down meaning he was done walking. Elizabeth picked him up and placed her son on her hip. "Will Nik be at the funeral?"

"I doubt it, Carly wasn't his friend, and I'm only going to support Jason." Who, Emily noted, didn't seem at all grief stricken.

"Same here." Elizabeth admitted. "After we are going to Kelly's for a small wake. Bobbie is hosting despite the fact that she and Carly didn't get along."

"The police still don't know why Lucky killed Carly." Emily wrapped her arms around herself. "Kevin Collins said that Lucky was a walking time bomb, and that he could have snapped at any point. Dr. Collins thinks Lucky lost his temper and accidentally killed his cousin. When Luke returns he will probably try for a temporary insanity plea." Emily figured.

Elizabeth just shrugged. The scary part was it would work. Lucky had been off since he returned from being Helena's prisoner. Elizabeth was just happy she had the strength to tell Lucky they were done. Because Kevin was right. Lucky had been getting closer to something like this for some time. Cameron put his head on his mother's shoulder. "Someone is tired."

"Do you think I could watch him one day next week?" Emily carefully asked.

"I don't see why not." Elizabeth had no problem with Emily spending time with her nephew. "Call me and we'll set it up."

"Great. Let's go back in and rescue Jason. I'm sure he is tired of having grandfather explain why Cameron is perfect to run the family business." Emily snickered.

"If Cameron chooses that we will support him. But I'm not going to let Edward do to Cam what he did to AJ." Elizabeth said as they walked into the house.

"Hey." Jason was sitting talking with his mother and grandmother. "He looks tired."

"He is." Elizabeth handed Cameron to his father. "It's past his bedtime."

"We should go then." Jason said cradling his son. "Thanks for having us over."

Monica stood up. "Anytime you want to come just call." She was hoping the visits would be often. She liked the way her son looked holding her grandson. "We have brunch on Sundays."

"We will keep that in mind." Elizabeth spoke for them both. She and Cameron would come over as often as possible. Jason would come over occasionally. "Thank you again for the welcome to the family." She said hugging Monica and kissing Lila's check.

"You've always been family." Lila told her granddaughter.

Elizabeth simply had to smile at that. After saying good night to the rest of the family the Morgan's headed to the car. "That was lovely."

"They were on their best behavior." Jason smirked. There had only been four arguments all night. "They didn't want to scare you. When they realize you aren't going to leave then you'll really see what they are like." He said laughing.

"I've seen them at their worst." Elizabeth reminded him. "Take us home so we can put Cameron in his crib and I can show you what's under this dress."

A slow smile came to Jason's face. "Yes ma'am." He replied starting the car.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	37. Chapter 37

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

><p>Chapter 37<p>

Milo drove around for forty-five minutes, leaving Port Charles altogether at one point, before ditching Maxie. On his way back he kept his word and picked up dinner. He was whistling by the time he walked into his apartment. Seeing Georgie curled up on the couch would have made him feel better if her eyes weren't puffy from crying. "Hey."

"Hey." She said softly standing up. "I rummaged through your medicine cabinet in the bathroom looking for aspirin." Georgie confessed.

"It's over the sink in the kitchen." He said grinning. "Come on I'll get you a couple." He went into the room and put down dinner. "I got Mexican." He said shaking out two pills before reaching for a glass.

"Okay." Georgie wasn't all that hungry.

"It reheats well." Milo figured she wouldn't want to eat right away. "Maxie is probably going to leave you a voicemail where she calls me all kinds of names." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the sink.

"She already did." Georgie told him. "What did you do?"

"She followed me out of the Towers, and I led her around for a while before shaking her off." Milo chuckled. "I didn't want her here when you arrived. The fact that you didn't take her calls meant you don't want to talk to her." His girlfriend looked tired. "Will you talk to me?" He requested.

"Uncle Mac said that I wasn't allowed to date you, and that you aren't welcome in his house." Georgie put her glass down and walked over to Milo. When his arms came around her she relaxed into him. "I told him I couldn't stay then."

"I would be okay with not coming over to your house." Milo told her. "I'm not okay with letting you go."

"I'm not going anywhere." Georgie promised. "And I'm not saying that to spite my uncle. I'm saying that because I want to be with you. When Maxie was in high school she dated this real loser. He ended up getting arrested for grand theft, Uncle Mac hated him, but at no point did he ban him from the house." Georgie explained.

"I bet Jason was banned from the house." Milo wasn't defending Mac, but he was letting Georgie know she didn't have to take the step of moving out. They could still make this work.

"No he wasn't. That's why you are." Georgie had called Robin while waiting for Milo to come home. Her cousin had told her to stand her ground. That support surprised Georgie, but she was grateful for it. Robin said that Georgie had to live her life on her terms, and not anyone else's. If she was going into a relationship with Milo with her eyes open to who he was, then Mac had no right to interfere. "Uncle Mac couldn't break up Robin and Jason no matter what he tried, so he stopped. I think he feels that if he takes a hard line up front then it will work this time."

"He's concerned because he loves you." Milo pointed out.

Georgie looked up at him and smiled. "You are better than the PCPD press person. I know he loves me, this is my choice."

Milo respected that so he let it go. "Why were you in the park?"

"I was trying to figure out where to stay tonight. I'm too young to rent a hotel room without a credit card. So I need to apply for one." Georgie had planned on waiting until she was twenty-one.

"You have the card Jason gave you." Milo reminded her.

"For Cameron's expenses." Georgie really liked being in Milo's arms.

"Jason wouldn't have minded you using the card." She was so honest, he thought rubbing his hand up and down her back. "Not if it kept you safe. What plan did you come up with?"

"I was going to see if you'd let me crash on your couch tonight, and tomorrow when I'm thinking clearer I could go get a place. I have enough in the bank for first and last months' rent plus a security deposit on a studio apartment." Georgie had been considering moving out before now. Not because there was a need too, but she felt she was ready. She and Serena had discussed possibly getting a place together because Serena was tired of living with her brother.

"You can have the spare room, until that happens." Milo knew it was too soon for them to be living together so he didn't even offer.

"Thanks." Georgie said feeling cared for.

"I'm not going to let my girlfriend sleep on a park bench." Milo said squeezing her slightly. Man did she feel good in his arms. "You should call your family and let them know you are okay so they don't worry."

"Can I ask you for something?" Georgie requested looking up.

"Sure thing." Milo would give her whatever she needed.

"When Maxie shows up again tonight, could you not tell her I'm here. I will talk to her in the morning, right now I don't want the drama." Georgie just wanted some space, something her sister would have trouble with.

"That won't be a problem." Milo said kissing the top of Georgie's head. "Let me put dinner away, and we can play some video games." His girl was a gamer which he loved. "When you get hungry let me know."

"Sounds like a great night." Georgie was ready to relax.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth looked at Jason and burst out laughing. "I'm sorry." She said trying unsuccessfully to stifle the giggles.<p>

"No you're not." Jason said trying to work up a glare. His shirt and the top of his pants were soaked. He was pretty sure that by the end of Cameron's bath there was as much water on him as there was in the tub with his son. "He likes to splash."

"I know." Elizabeth said still laughing.

"You could have warned me." Tonight was the first night that Jason did bath time alone. "Why doesn't he splash you?" This hadn't happened before.

"Because I told him not to. Cameron understands the word no." Elizabeth said smiling wide. "It took a few weeks but he finally learned not to splash me. If it makes you feel better Emily and Georgie both end up drenched as well. Did you have fun?" They would be taking turns with bath time.

Jason smiled wide. "I had a blast." He pulled his wet shirt over his head before kicking off his shoes. He noticed that his lovely wife wasn't giggling anymore but was now watching him strip down. The pants went next leaving Jason in his socks and boxer briefs. "I need to towel off."

"Don't move." Elizabeth said dashing into the bathroom. The crew had unpacked this room when they brought everything over. Right now it was a mix of his things and hers until she started decorating. She grabbed a towel quickly walking back to where he was standing. "Let me help you."

Jason stood still as she gently toweled him off. She was close enough that he could smell the lingering vanilla scent that came from her lotion. It was one of his favorite scents. He loved it when she fussed over him. He was becoming spoiled by the attention.

"You should take off your underwear, since its wet." Elizabeth said like that was the only reason she wanted the fabric gone, although he looked good in the snug navy blue material.

Without hesitation Jason pushed his shorts over his hips. When she looked at him with eyes that were darkening in passion his body responded. He could feel himself warming as his heart started beating harder, and his shaft swelled. With one look she had his body jumping to attention.

Elizabeth leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his collarbone. "I'd love to sketch you like this. Of course if I did I couldn't ever show it. If women knew what type of body you had under those jeans and t-shirts there would riots in the streets." Even his clothes didn't hide that he was in top shape.

"I seriously doubt that." Jason said bringing his hands up so that his fingers could sink into her hair. Her hair was longer than he'd ever seen it before, coming to the bottom of her shoulder blades and he liked the look. Honestly he liked her no matter the length or color of her hair.

"I don't. I'm glad we have our own gym. I can just imagine how the female tenants of the Towers must have watched you working out." She said feeling a bit possessive.

Jason just smirked, his girl had no need to worry about what any other woman thought the only opinion that mattered was hers. "I only worked out when the gym was empty." He said his voice hitching a bit as her hand swept across his chest. "I liked the silence."

"So I can't come over to the gym with you. I bet you are hot all covered in sweat." She said feeling him tremble beneath her fingertips.

"I don't need to go to the gym to work up a sweat." He said pulling her closer and dropping his head so that his lips hovered over hers. "We can get sweaty in our bed. Best work out there is."

"I might need you to show me the proper way to achieve that best workout." Elizabeth said feeling saucy.

"I would be happy to do just that." Jason said closing the distance between them and taking her mouth in a hot kiss. "Kissing you may be one of the best things ever." He whispered against her lips.

She blushed and ducked her head. The rumble of his laughter vibrated through his chest.

"Come to bed." Without waiting for her to answer he picked her up.

"Actually I was about to shower." She suggested.

"We can save water and shower together." Jason said carrying his wife into the bathroom. He sat her on the vanity and turned on the water. Walking back over he slowly undressed her. "Make sure the water isn't too hot." He said helping her down to the floor. Of course he took the opportunity to enjoy the view of her firm bottom.

"It's perfect." Elizabeth looked over her shoulder at him. "Come join me." She said backing into the box.

Jason closed the glass door behind him and pulled her close. He kissed her letting his hands caress her soft skin. With his hands on her bottom he urged her up. "Wrap your legs around me." He loved how that felt.

"Be inside me." She didn't want to wait.

Jason pressed her against the wall and pushed deep inside her body. Holding her still he sucked one nipple deep into his mouth and moaned when her fingers tightened in his wet hair. He nipped her and she bucked in his arms. His lips moved up her chest to kiss her neck, the small dent in her chin, and the soft skin behind her ears.

"Jason, move." Elizabeth said squirming as much as she was able, trying to entice him to start thrusting.

"Be patient." Jason said just enjoying how tight she was holding him inside her body.

"You are torturing me." Elizabeth panted. "Please!" She cried as her short nails dug into his shoulders. She was going to go mad if he didn't start soon.

Jason made sure he was stable and had a good hold on his wife before pulling back and gliding forward. His head dropped to her shoulder. "Like this." He asked giving her long slow strokes.

"Oh yes, like that." Elizabeth arched away from the wall, and damn near purred it felt so good. Opening her eyes she saw he was looking at her. His brilliant blue eyes showing all he was feeling.

"Can I go harder?" He needed to move deeper inside her. Elizabeth nodded and he increased his pace. It wasn't going to be the frantic lovemaking that they sometimes shared, but he did need to give her all of him. "You're close."

"Yes, Jason make me come." Elizabeth was right on the edge.

With harder strokes he sent her soaring and when she came back down he gave into his own release, holding her tight as he buried himself deep inside her. "We should get clean now."

"Mmm-hmm." Elizabeth said feeling boneless. "Then go to bed, I will be busy tomorrow getting things for the house."

"Sounds good." Jason said stepping back and helping her to her feet before they both soaped up.

* * *

><p>Francis was driving along the cliff roads just enjoying the night. He had gone over to the Towers after leaving the Morgan compound to check out Max's former apartment. The two bedroom would be perfect for him, and since Max was also a big guy the furniture would work as well. Francis would sleep in the guest room tonight because his new mattress was coming tomorrow.<p>

After unpacking his clothes he took a walk around the town. Port Charles had changed in the time he was away, but not enough that it didn't seem instantly recognizable. Kelly's was still there, but the Port Charles Hotel was not. The Asian Quarter was still not a place you wanted to be caught alone after dark. The hospital had a new wing, and the docks was still his favorite place in the entire city.

It was good to be home.

After his tour Francis took the key to the car that Johnny was loaning him, since he was staying the Irishman was now working on reconstructing his car collection, and hit the road. The cliffs were still the best place to push a car to its limits. The power and responsive of the engine of the sports car had Francis considering getting one, but not in this color. Only OB could get away with driving a neon green car.

Francis took a turn and slowed the vehicle down as up ahead he saw a car on the side of the road. Pulling up behind it he killed the engine. "Did you need help?" He asked standing beside the sports car smiling, but not coming any closer.

"No, it's just a flat. I can handle it." Skye responded smiling. She was very much aware they were on a road that didn't see a lot of traffic, and it was dark. Her cell phone wasn't getting a signal, but honestly she wouldn't call a tow truck for a flat, because she could handle it.

"I would feel horrible leaving you out here alone." Francis wasn't doubting her ability to change a tire, but she was a woman alone. The protective part of his nature demanded he offer her assistance.

"Really I'm fine." Skye got a better grip on her tire iron, she'd have no trouble bashing his head in if he did anything stupid.

"I'm Francis." He would start there. He saw her stance shift and knew that she was nervous.

"Okay." Skye had no intention of giving him her name.

Francis chuckled. "How about this. I'll give you my tire iron to use as a weapon, and you give me yours so I can change your tire. There is no need for you to dirty your suit."

Skye was coming back from dinner with a college friend. She just raised an eyebrow. "That will work."

"Okay." Francis said echoing her statement from earlier. He got out the tire iron and handed it to her, waiting a moment for her to hand him the one he needed to get the job done. Ten minutes later he was finished. "You have a full sized spare, that's good."

"My brother insisted." Skye explained. Jason also insisted that her car get a thorough going over, he said the inspection would be repeated in six months. He was treating her the same way he treated Emily, which was not something she could say about all the members of her newly found family.

"It's good that he is looking out for you. Make sure you tell him you need a new spare." Francis handed her back the tire iron, and she returned the one he gave her.

"Thank you." Skye said relaxing a bit. He was really nice to look at, and tall. She liked tall men.

"You're welcome. Thank you for not bashing my head in." Francis said smiling, she was very attractive and if she was on this road there was a good chance they were headed in the same direction. "Get in your car, so I know everything is okay. By the way." He started before going back to his car. "I'm heading into Port Charles. I don't want you to think that I'm following you."

"Thank you again, for the tire." Skye said before getting behind the wheel and pulling off.

Francis got back in Johnny's car and counted to one hundred. Slowly. He'd put a bit of space between them to not spook her. If she ran into any more problems he'd stop again. Even if he didn't see her tonight, he'd hopefully see her around town. Maybe the next time he could get her name.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	38. Chapter 38

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 38<p>

Since Emily was volunteering at the hospital Elizabeth's shopping buddy today was Georgie. When the young woman showed up at the house Elizabeth instantly knew something was wrong. She put Cameron in his play area, Johnny had scored a homerun with that one, and told the guys to make some coffee in the kitchen.

"Sit down." Elizabeth said leading her friend to the sofa. "Do you want to talk about it? We don't have to. We can just have a quiet day here at the house." Furniture could wait.

"I do want to talk about it." Georgie had used Elizabeth as a sounding board before, last year when she was trying to decide what her major was going to be. Several careers had her interest and she needed someone to listen. Since Liz was in the nursing program she was a good place to get an honest opinion of a job in the medical profession.

"Would you like something to drink before we start?" Elizabeth offered.

"No, thanks." Georgie was relaxing already. "After we are done talking I'd like to go shopping. I think watching you spend gobs of money will be fun." Because it was going to take a lot of furniture to fill up this house.

"Alright." Elizabeth agreed. "We'll have lunch out. So what happened?"

"Uncle Mac." Georgie said and watched as Liz nodded. "Which I see doesn't surprise you. I mean it shouldn't I did say he was going to react badly."

"How badly are we talking?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"He flat out said I couldn't date Milo, and that Milo wasn't allowed in the house." Georgie had been sad last night, now that statement left her angry. She loved her uncle, and was grateful he took her in and gave her a home when her parents were too immature to do so. But he didn't have the right to tell her how to live her life.

"Ouch." Elizabeth hadn't expected that. With all the crap Mac got from Maxie, she expected him to be a bit more understanding with Georgie. "How did you respond to that?"

"I moved out." Georgie told her friend.

"Not that I'm saying you are wrong." Elizabeth started. "But are you sure? You were upset and hurt last night. Not the best time to make decisions."

"I get what you mean." Georgie smiled. "I've seen Maxie make enough rash decisions to totally get the full impact of your statement. When I woke up this morning I knew I had made the right choice." Milo had asked Georgie the same question Liz did. He even offered to follow her home and talk to Mac. That just made her feel positive that Milo was the right man for her.

"Since you moved out, where did you wake up?" Elizabeth was worried Georgie had checked into a cheap hotel. Maybe even one on Courtland Street.

"At Milo's place. In his spare bedroom." Georgie responded. She wanted it clear he didn't take advantage of the situation. He wasn't with her today, but she knew he had asked Cody to call if she needed him. "I need to find a place, over lunch would you go through the want ads with me? I've never looked for an apartment before." Advice would be welcome.

"You're not going to look for a place now either." Elizabeth told her friend. "Come on. Stay put Cameron." She told her son who was happily rolling the large balls around. "Francis!" She called from the doorway.

Down the hall he stepped out of the kitchen. "Ready to head out?"

"Nope, Georgie and I are going outside, can you watch the wild critter?" She pointed over her shoulder.

"Sure thing." Francis said laughing. "Let me get my coffee and Cody. In case I need backup."

When the guys were in the front room Elizabeth turned to Georgie. "Follow me."

"This house is gorgeous." Georgie said as they walked through the kitchen and out to the patio. "Wow, it's so peaceful out here."

"It is. We are going to be making some changes landscape wise, before the summer is out." Elizabeth had discussed this with Jason this morning and he said whatever she wanted was fine. "That section of trees is coming out. We are going to make a grassy play area, and put in an enclosed pool." That way they could use it all year long. They were going to construct a walkway from the house to the pool so in the winter they wouldn't have to go outside to reach it.

"That sounds wonderful." Georgie smiled picturing it. "By doing the construction on the other side of the house you keep the intimacy of the patio area." It was enclosed by trees and garden space.

"Exactly." Elizabeth grinned. "Follow me." She and Jason had explored this area a bit yesterday after looking through the house.

"This path makes me wonder if I should have on a red cape." Georgie laughed.

"Me too." Elizabeth confessed. They walked over to the closest of the guest houses. She removed her key ring from her pocket and opened the front door. "Let me give you the tour. This is the great room."

"Living room and dining room?" Georgie guessed.

"Yes, and it leads to the kitchen, back here." Elizabeth lead the way to a sunny eat in kitchen. "A table that seats four will fit here if you just want to use the front area as social space."

"Me?" Georgie said surprised.

"Yes, you." Elizabeth grinned at her friend. "Don't say anything just yet let me finish being pushy first." She said laughing. "Upstairs there are two bedrooms and two full bathrooms. Downstairs there is a finished basement for more living space if you want to put a dining room set out here. The basement does have a connecting walkway to the house, but you can lock it from inside. You'd be the only one with a key to the front door. To make the deal sweeter, I'll throw in the furniture from my apartment because none of it works in the house."

"Shouldn't you talk this over with Jason first?" Georgie was stunned at the offer.

"Probably." Elizabeth said smiling wide. She knew Jason wouldn't mind. "Milo can come visit, Serena should be fine, as well as Maxie." Elizabeth didn't like Maxie but she wouldn't tell Georgie her sister couldn't visit. "Other friends probably not." Which was a downside.

"I wouldn't bring strangers here." Georgie was a private person by nature anyway. She didn't go to a lot of parties, nor did she throw them. If Milo could come visit that would be enough. "How much for rent?"

"I'm sure we can work something fair out. Especially if you are willing to throw in some babysitting." Elizabeth negotiated.

"That won't be a problem." Georgie replied laughing. She could be happy here, this wasn't a permanent solution but for now it would work.

"Let's go back to the house, and I'll call Jason." Elizabeth thought that had gone very well.

* * *

><p>Jason was sitting in his office getting a briefing from Johnny about everything non SonnyCarly/Lucky related that he had missed. Which wasn't much. Port Charles was in a quiet period which was how Jason liked things. "You did a good job, sure you don't want to rethink the partner idea?" Jason asked Johnny.

"Positive. I like being the number two guy." Johnny explained.

"You ran South America." Jason pointed out.

"I ran your territory in South America. Just like I will run the territory here, when you aren't around." Johnny figured Jason would do a lot of traveling now that he was married. "I don't mind that. I don't want to be in charge, it's just not my aspiration. Honestly I thought at one point I would be the enforcer. I would have been fine with that too. Power isn't my drug of choice." Johnny grinned. Being in charge all the time would be a pain in the ass. "Besides as the number two guy I have more time for my sexy girlfriend. Who should be here shortly."

"No kissing on the clock." Jason said just to irritate Johnny.

"Diane is very professional." The Irishman countered. "I would like to talk to you about office space before she arrives."

"What about it?" Jason leaned back in his chair. Right now they were in the warehouse. He had moved back here this morning.

"You can't work out of the warehouse." Johnny told his friend. Jason wasn't image conscious, so as his number two Johnny would be. "It doesn't look right."

"The coffee shop is too busy." Jason hated it there. He had only taken it after Sonny moved because his former partner had insisted that he be somewhere more visible.

"I agree it is." Johnny told Jason. "It's also too public. People should not have easy access to you. You need a real office."

Jason just looked at his friend.

"Don't look at me in that tone of voice." Johnny said shaking his head. "You know I'm right. You need an office, with an assistant who screens your visitors. Which I'm willing to keep to a minimum." Johnny would be happy to speak to people so that Jason could run things. The now Morgan Organizations had a lot of holdings to be overseen. Everyday lots of decisions, legal and otherwise, needed to be made.

"What are you suggesting?" Jason wanted to know. He would hear his friend out.

"An office building." Johnny grinned. "With you in a nice big corner office." He knew that Jason would hate this and reject it outright which is why he started with it.

"I don't think so. Next you'll want me in a suit." Jason leaned forward and put his arms on the desk. "Tell me what you really want." He knew what his friend was doing.

"You working from home. Coming out for meetings, or when you need to." Johnny told him. "There is a building on your property that would be great. With you home based it also keeps your files and such in a secure location."

"That building is going to be Elizabeth's studio." Jason knew the one Johnny was talking about.

"That building is big enough to house the both of you. Its two stories. We can put Liz upstairs where the lighting, and ventilation is better, and she'll still have plenty of space. I can move to the second floor of the restaurant. It's vacant. I'll have space for a receptionist, because no one should have easy access to me either. There is space for you to have an office as well, when you need to meet with clients or the heads of other families. We can put Shawn here or at the coffee house, which ever you'd rather. Whichever office he doesn't take will go to Cody." Johnny laid out the plan. He had ran it by Francis who also liked it. While they were going to respect Francis's wish not to come all the way back in, meaning Jason wasn't going to send him on jobs, he was too good at security to not run things by him.

Jason would love to be home all day with his wife and son nearby. He just wasn't sure he was strong enough to actually work and not spend the day watching them. Of course Elizabeth was planning on devoting time to her art so with her needing space it should keep him on track.

"You don't have to decide today." Johnny told his boss. "Give it some thought. In the meantime I'm going to go get myself some coffee. It's been like an hour, I'm going through withdrawal."

Jason was laughing as he answered the phone. "Morgan."

"Someone is having a good day at work." Elizabeth was sitting in the patio area. Georgie had gone inside to check on Cam, so she was alone.

"Johnny is here." Jason had a hard time leaving the house this morning. He had gotten used to them all being together. "How is your day going?"

"Good." Elizabeth was missing him, but they did have lives to resume. She would love for him to be able to work from home. Although he might be more distraction than she could handle. "Georgie had a rough go of it with Mac."

"I know Milo passed that along this morning." The younger guard had been a bit disgruntled at how his girlfriend was treated. Johnny said Shawn had to talk Milo out of going to see Mac. That conversation was coming, but Milo needed to calm down a bit first. "He said she is moving out. Did she mention where to?"

"I'm glad you asked that." Elizabeth said laughing. "I offered her one of the guest houses."

"We have the space and with her outside the house everyone would still have their privacy. Guests might be an issue." Jason had no idea how social Georgie was.

"I said Serena and Maxie could visit. I'm guessing Georgie knows to keep Maxie out of the main house." Elizabeth could only take the blonde in short doses. "Knowing Georgie she would keep all her guests out of the main house."

"You told her Milo could come over right? I don't want him shooting me." Jason laughed, and nodded thanks as Johnny put a mug of coffee on the desk for him. "If she wants to move in that's fine. We could officially hire her as a nanny for the rest of the summer, and when she goes back to school, we can work around her schedule."

"I like the sound of that. It works with what she proposed." Elizabeth passed along Georgie's ideas. "I was thinking housing came with the position."

"I was thinking the same thing. You can negotiate salary." He'd let Elizabeth fight that battle. "I can call a crew to get her things, although I'm not sure Mac will be happy about having my guys in his house. We can contract out if needed."

"Let me work it out with Georgie." Elizabeth would let her friend decide that. "I'll let you go back to working. I love you." She finished softly.

"I love you too." Jason replied, not even caring that Johnny was still in his office. He was grinning as he hung up.

"Young love." Johnny said batting his eyelashes.

"Ass." Jason said in too good a mood to really care that he was being mocked. "Go wait for your girlfriend. You can kiss her before you come into my office."

* * *

><p>Elizabeth found everyone in the living room. She asked Georgie to join her in the hall. "So Jason is fine with you moving in. We'd like to hire you as a nanny for the rest of the summer, and when school starts we can renegotiate hours."<p>

"I'm already your nanny for the summer. Jason paid me up front." Georgie reminded her friend. "That's how I have enough money for an apartment. I thought you were joking earlier when you mentioned babysitting."

"We'd like to renegotiate terms then." Elizabeth had never done anything like this before. It was always good to learn something new. "So that housing is included in your salary."

"Alright. Then come September, if I'm still here, I expect a drop in my rate." Georgie wouldn't need living expenses.

"What about school?" Elizabeth wasn't sure how that was being paid for. Mac might not want to continue to foot the bill if he was funding her friend's schooling.

"I have a partial scholarship and a college fund." Georgie quickly put Liz's fears to rest. "My parents only took their immaturity so far." Frisco had been generous in making sure the girls could go to school. It was the most adult thing he did. "So that isn't an issue. I'm going to not have visitors other than Milo. I know you said I could, but I'd feel better if I didn't." Georgie knew security was important to Jason. "I'm sure I'll be spending a lot of time at Milo's too. And he said I could have Maxie over at his place. Does that cover everything?"

"Probably not." Elizabeth grinned. "Hold on. Would you guys mind helping me a bit?" She asked Francis and Cody.

"Sure thing kid, what's up?" Francis had been getting filled on in what was going on with Georgie. Milo had worked out with Cody this morning.

Elizabeth explained about the live in nanny deal. "So are we missing anything?" She wanted to know. She knew Francis would know she meant anything major. Minor details could be worked out as they went along.

"Jason is going to want to either upgrade Georgie's car or give her a company car." Francis pointed out. Georgie would be driving around his son.

"Is that alright?" Elizabeth asked her friend.

"That's fine." Georgie answered. Her car was an older model anyway, because she purchased it herself.

"Jason will also want to take you through some training, although Milo said you have self-defense and weapons training. I'm guessing from Mac?" Cody added on.

Georgie shook her head before correcting the former solider. "No, not Mac. From Anna. She gave me the same training she gave to Robin. Maxie only did firearms training because of her heart condition."

"Okay then." Francis grinned. He very much respected Anna's abilities, so Jason would as well. "You'll have to show what you know then."

"That's not a problem. Not with Milo though. He will hold back. If Jason wants to see what I know I need a partner who is really going to test me." She knew the guys wouldn't hurt her.

"Not Jason, Cody will need to see what you know because he's in charge of the guards." Francis said smiling. The former solider had gotten the new title this morning. Ritchie decided he wanted to go to South America.

Cody just grinned from the couch. "I'll have you spar with Marco." The guard was proficient in hand to hand. "He won't hurt you, but he will push you."

"Sounds good. Let me know when." Georgie knew her stuff. After training was complete Anna set up random on the street attacks to see just what Georgie knew. She had passed each test.

"Now we need to go shopping. Georgie is my furniture okay, or do you want new things?" Elizabeth would furnish the guest house as well.

"This is fine." Georgie knew the furniture was not even six months old. Elizabeth didn't get her own place until Audrey passed away when Cameron was four months' old. "You have great taste."

"Okay then, let's get to it." Elizabeth had a house to put together.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	39. Chapter 39

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 39<p>

"I have never in my life seen a woman shop like that." Cody remarked to Francis. They were sitting at a table in Kelly's courtyard with Kyle and Chris. The ladies were at a table next to them with Cameron.

"Elizabeth doesn't like to shop." Francis smiled. "Unless it's for art supplies, so I'm not surprised at what she did. It's the accessories, and smaller items for the house that will take a while to acquire, and she won't shop for those all at once."

What happened was Elizabeth walking into Wyndhams and buying sets of items. After one walk through the furniture department the entire house was furnished. When she found a couch that worked, she then bought all the other pieces of furniture on display with it. Same for the bedrooms. She picked out three complete bedroom sets in ten minutes. The dining room, and breakfast nook got the same treatment. They did slow down a bit to pick out housewares. Elizabeth was more particular about her plates and such, but it didn't even take an hour to outfit the kitchen. Along the way they stopped to get additional furnishings for Georgie's place as well.

The final stop of the morning had been linens, towels, and window treatments. Now they were stopping for lunch. After Elizabeth wanted to stop off and get some things for Cameron's space before heading back to the house. Since the original plan had been to leave Cameron at the house, before Georgie moved in, they had additional guards for their day out. Jason wanted it to look like he was worried about Lucky showing up.

"This afternoon will take longer as well." Francis warned the crew. "She'll take more time putting together Cameron's room."

"I went with my sister when she registered for her baby shower." Chris told the guys. "Took four hours. I wanted to shoot myself."

"Why did you go?" Kyle wanted to know.

"Her husband is in the Army so he wasn't home." Chris had been happy to fill in. "The important thing was that he was back for the delivery. I wasn't going to be the birth coach." He said shuddering as his friends laughed.

"We can hear you." Elizabeth said grinning. Francis was right she did hate to shop for most things. She wasn't particular about her furnishings, which as an artist might be surprising to some, she saw the big pieces as background filler. It was the small details that brought a home to life. The accent pillows, the light fixtures, the art, things of that nature was where she would be more particular. Francis was also correct in that she would take her time to get those. Turning back to Georgie she grinned. "Men."

Georgie just laughed. "Thanks for the nice furnishings."

"It's your bachelorette pad, it should be hip and happening." Elizabeth joked. "We can go by your uncle's house this afternoon and get more of your things if you like." The four big guys could heft the items.

"I'm going to wait until he's home to do that. I don't want to leave things the way they are." Georgie explained.

"Sounds good." Elizabeth looked up and saw Emily walking across the courtyard. "Hi."

"Hi, am I interrupting?" She asked before sitting.

"No." Elizabeth answered. "Georgie and I are resting up from a morning of shopping for the house."

"You did that today?" Emily asked surprised. She thought she was going to get to go with Liz.

"May as well go and get it over with." Elizabeth shrugged. "Plus we needed to get stuff for Georgie, the poor girl can't sleep on the floor." Liz joked.

"You moved?" Emily felt like she had missed a lot since she last saw her sister in-law.

"Uncle Mac is not a fan of my relationship with Milo, so I moved out. Liz is going to let me use one of the guest houses on the property as part of my salary for watching Cameron. I can now put professional live-in nanny on my resume." Georgie said before taking a bite of her burger.

"I guess it's too bad I was at the hospital today. Sounds like I missed out on a lot of fun." Emily remarked trying to not be jealous.

"Not all the shopping is done." Elizabeth said with an evil grin directed at Francis. "The rest I'll do on my own my while Georgie hangs out with Cameron at the house."

"If I'm around I'd love to tag along." Emily said with a brittle smile. She hadn't even been out to the new house yet and Georgie was already living there. Hell Emily still didn't even know where the house was.

"How is the summer program going?" Elizabeth asked pushing her plate away. She was done. Looking down she checked on Cameron who was starting to flag a bit. He would nap through the last part of the shopping and have energy to play when they got home.

"Good. I'm learning a lot of things that will be useful when medical school starts in the fall. Today I worked in pediatrics which made me realize I don't want to be a pediatrician or pediatric surgeon." Emily laughed at herself as her order was delivered.

"Well that's one specialty out of the way." Elizabeth looked at it that way. "I didn't really enjoy my shifts in those departments either I'm not emotionally detached enough to work there."

"I couldn't be a practicing doctor at all." Georgie admitted. "After our talk when you told me how you felt about nursing I realized that part of medicine was out."

"What did you say?" Emily wanted to know. She still felt like she was playing catch up.

"Just that it is as heartbreaking as it is rewarding." Elizabeth thought she would have made a great nurse, but she didn't regret walking away. "And that you have to be able to let it go at the end of the day."

"I'm not sure I could." Georgie admitted.

"Not everyone is cut out for the medical field. It takes a special type of strength that not everyone has." Emily said as a subtle dig at the younger woman. "I'm sure you'll figure out where you belong."

"You are right about that. It's not me. I've already decided what I want." Georgie didn't pick up on what Emily was trying to insinuate. "I'm staying in medicine, just not in that particular portion of it. I plan on getting my medical school degree and then pursuing a doctorate in molecular cell biology. The sciences are where I belong, and that field combines a lot of my interest."

Emily just blinked in surprise. "You'll be in school forever."

"Actually she won't." Elizabeth knew what Emily had been doing and realized her friend was still jealous. "The reason you and Georgie haven't crossed paths at Port Charles University is because she's already in medical school, and you haven't started yet."

"But you're younger than me." Emily said stunned.

"I was part of the advanced course placement curriculum in high school. I took college courses that also counted toward my high school diploma during the school year, and then took additional college classes during the summer. I carried a full course load each summer starting at fifteen." It pretty much meant school year round, but Georgie didn't mind. She knew what she wanted and was willing to work to have it. It was the same program Robin had been in. "So when I graduated at seventeen I got my high school diploma and my undergraduate degree at the same time. When I started medical school I continued taking classes over the summer. So I've already completed three years of medical school."

Emily just looked at Georgie. Not only was she taking her best friend, but she was smarter too. Emily thought it was great that she finished her undergraduate studies in three years instead of four, but Georgie was starting her final year of medical school and she wasn't even old enough to drink.

"It means that I can now relax a bit too. I'm not competing for an intern spot. I can take summers off from here on out which is a wonderful thing." Georgie laughed.

"You still need to get into a doctorate program." Emily pointed out.

"I've already been accepted to PCU's program. Because they are partnered with General Hospital, its one of the best programs in the country. Your dad has said I have a job waiting after graduation if I want it." Georgie beamed. She wasn't bragging. She worked hard for everything she was getting.

"From what I hear, with that degree you'll have your pick of places to work. Monica said it's one of the few medical fields with more jobs than applicants." Elizabeth couldn't help adding. She knew that Alan had told Emily her spot in the residency program wasn't guaranteed, she had to earn it like everyone else. Emily deserved the dig for what she said to Georgie earlier.

"Sounds like you are right on track." Emily said pushing her plate away. She wasn't hungry anymore.

"We should get going. We have more shopping to do." Elizabeth reached for Cam. "Let me change him."

"I got him. It is my job." Georgie said smiling as she picked up the sleepy boy and he put his head on her shoulder. "Be right back."

Elizabeth leaned back in her chair and looked at Emily. "So how are things?"

"Great." Emily said with false cheer. "What are you guys shopping for now?"

"Cameron's room at the house. If you are done at the hospital you are welcome to come along." Elizabeth extended the offer. "But if you get catty you're going to have to leave. Georgie hasn't done anything to you so you need to lose the attitude where she is concerned. If you are upset with me then say so."

"It's just that I thought we were going to shop together." Emily said trying not to whine.

"I'm not done shopping Em." Elizabeth was trying to be patient. Emily did recently lose a friend. Even though she said she was done with Lucky, his loss still hurt on some level. It was probably the same with Nikolas. "How is Nik?" She would change the topic.

"Good, busy." Emily answered shrugging. She hadn't actually seen much of her boyfriend since they returned home. The last time they were together they had an argument and Nikolas said that if Emily hadn't encouraged Lucky's pursuit of Liz then he might not have reached the point where he killed Carly. That had caused her to storm from the castle and leave the island. All communication since had been by phone.

Georgie came out of the diner and put Cameron in his stroller. "All set."

"Sounds good." Elizabeth put down cash to cover the bill, and leave a generous tip. "Are you coming Em?"

"I have to go back to the hospital. So maybe another day." She paid her bill as well.

"Maybe." Was all Elizabeth said as everyone stood.

* * *

><p>They were in the car when Georgie spoke up. The guys had heard the entire exchange so she wasn't worried about talking in front of them. "Is everything okay with Emily? She seems off. I know I haven't known her that long but she seemed tense."<p>

"She was close with Lucky until right before she and Nikolas left for Europe. So she and Nik are both feeling a bit lost." Elizabeth looked over at her friend. "She and I had a falling out before I got my misdiagnosis, and we aren't back on solid ground yet. So she's a bit jealous of you."

"Me?" Georgie said surprised. "Why?"

"Because Emily was my best friend for years, and now she isn't. It's easier for her to blame you than to look at her own actions. Plus I'm being a bit of bitch about the whole thing." Elizabeth said being brutally honest. She heard Francis snort in laughter. "Which isn't helping things."

"Can I ask what you fought about?" Georgie wanted to know.

"Em was trying to push me to be with Lucky." Elizabeth figured since Georgie was now in a mess that she hadn't created she deserved the truth. "I wasn't interested. She said I was being mean."

"Emily is acting a lot like Maxie. They want their way and then pout when they don't get it." Georgie grinned. "Want to know her next move?"

"I know what it is, I had a version of Maxie too when I was in Colorado." Elizabeth watched how Sarah treated her friends. "Emily is going to replace me with a new best friend." Elizabeth smiled wide.

Georgie just nodded. "Let's just hope Emily's new friend isn't Maxie. I'm not sure the city can survive that." She said laughing. "So what is the theme of Cameron's new room?" They would let that go.

"Trains." Elizabeth told her friend. "He really likes it when Jason reads The Little Engine That Could and makes the train sounds. So I suggested that and Jason agreed. The boutique we are going to has the most adorable train accessories."

"Jason really likes being a dad, huh?" Georgie thought he was really good with Cameron.

"He does, and he's really good at." Elizabeth said echoing her friend's thoughts.

"Okay ladies we're here." Francis said parking.

"Time to shop." Elizabeth said reaching for her list.

* * *

><p>Emily returned to the hospital to finish up her volunteer shift. She was trying to push Elizabeth from her mind and focus on the task at hand. She was coming from a patient's room, her last of the day, when she looked up the hall and saw Nikolas headed her with a pretty blonde who was smiling at him.<p>

"Emily." Nikolas said a bit stiffly. He needed to find time to talk to her. He had been wrong to blame Lucky's actions on her attempts at matchmaking.

"Nikolas." Emily replied wondering who the woman was.

"This is Sarah Webber. Elizabeth's older sister." Nikolas said making introductions. "Sarah, my girlfriend Emily."

"Hello. I'm Elizabeth's best friend." Emily said smiling. The two sisters didn't really look that much alike. Elizabeth didn't talk much about her family so Emily didn't know anything about the oldest Webber sister. "She didn't mention you were coming."

"Elizabeth doesn't know." Sarah smiled a bit coolly. "We aren't close enough that I would alert her of my travel plans." But her younger sister had a lot to do with why Sarah was here. Mom and dad hadn't talked about anything but Liz recently. Sarah didn't like that. Her sister's misdiagnosis, and her marriage to Jason Morgan. Sarah bet her sister was feeling pretty good right now. Well that wouldn't last for long. Sarah was going to own Port Charles, and put Lizzie back in her proper place. Her sister had a bastard and married a criminal. Sarah was going to marry a prince, and give birth to a royal heir, because anything Liz could do she could do better. She was also going to do something her father hadn't been able to do. She was going to best a Quartermaine. Jeff had lost Monica to Alan, but Sarah was going to take Nikolas from Emily. That would make her father forget all about Lizzie.

"Sarah is joining the intern program and I'm giving her a tour." Nikolas thought it was odd that Sarah hadn't even asked about Liz, but if they weren't close it made sense. "Emily is starting medical school in the fall."

"I hope to join the program when I'm done." Emily said smiling.

"I'm sure you'll do great. " Sarah smiled wide. "Do you work here now?"

"I'm a volunteer for the summer." Emily explained.

"Would it be possible for Emily to finish the tour? I'd like the prospective of someone who works the floors." Now would be a good time to feel the younger woman out. As Elizabeth's best friend she would be a good source of information. As Nikolas's girlfriend she would be an obstacle to be removed.

"I don't see why not." Nikolas wasn't all that thrilled to be doing this in the first place. He wasn't a tour guide. He was guessing they asked him to do this because Elizabeth was Sarah's sister, and his friend. "Emily who is your supervisor?"

"I actually just finished my shift. So I can take over if you like." Emily wanted to get to know Sarah better.

"Great. We should have dinner tonight." Nikolas said to Emily.

"Sounds good, I'll call you when I'm done." Emily told him.

Sarah just took their conversation in. If she wasn't mistaken there was a bit of tension. Some trouble in paradise. She could work with that.

"Ready?" Emily asked Sarah.

"Lead the way." Sarah said with a wide smile. "Hopefully this will be the first step to us becoming friends."

"I'd like that." Emily said starting her part of the tour. "So what have you seen so far?"

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	40. Chapter 40

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 40<p>

"So how did shopping go?" Jason asked his wife. They were in the kitchen sitting at the table that came from her apartment. When the furniture arrived tomorrow this piece was going into Georgie's place.

"It went well. Cody was impressed at my ability to not take nine hours to decorate a room." Elizabeth laughed. "A whole lot of furniture is coming tomorrow, so when you get home from work prepare to be amazed. I'm going to do a rough floor plan tonight so that I don't make anyone on the crew cry." The oven timer beeped and she got up. "I made lasagna."

"It smells good." Jason also got up and grabbed some plates. Cameron was in his high chair banging his spoon on the tray and happily babbling. It made Jason smile. Having a family to come home to made him happier than he'd ever been before. "I had a meeting with Johnny today to talk about moving my office."

"From the warehouse?" Elizabeth put the hot dish on the trivet. "I thought you were happy that you could work from there."

"I do like it. But now that I'm in charge Johnny thinks it's too public a space for me to be in." Jason explained grabbing glasses and pouring them both beverages. Opening the fridge he saw she had gone grocery shopping too. "Georgie isn't joining us?" He asked realizing she wasn't around.

"She is eating at Milo's tonight. After she has a talk with Mac." Elizabeth explained. "Starting tomorrow she will be here full time. I told her she is welcomed to eat meals with us."

"That's fine. I don't expect her to eat alone." Jason already considered her family.

They sat, said grace, and dished up the dinner. "So where does Johnny want you to work out of." Elizabeth said getting back on topic.

"Here." Jason said sampling the dish. "This is good."

"I figured since I'm a parent now I should learn how to cook. I can make a lot of pasta dishes. And chicken. I'm good with chicken." Elizabeth grinned. "So here as in the house?"

"He knows the layout of the grounds better than we do right now." Jason laughed. "The building you have picked out for you studio is big enough for both of us to use. Unless you need both floors."

"No, would you be downstairs?" Elizabeth figured he would want to put himself between her and the door.

"I would." Jason nodded as he answered. The building wasn't laid out like the guests houses were. There was no kitchen so the two large rooms that made up the downstairs would be perfect for Jason and an assistant, if he wanted one. He would even have a half bath on the first floor. The second floor was one giant loft space with a large walk in closet, a skylight in the roof, and another half bath. Johnny said the former owner used it as a yoga studio.

"Upstairs would be fine. Because it extends over the porch it's actually bigger than downstairs. The closet is bigger than Cameron's room in my old apartment and would make a great nursery and play space." Elizabeth said planning it in her mind. "And it has a window."

"Would it bother you to have me home all day and night?" Jason didn't want her to get sick of him.

"No, I'm going to be working on my art so I'll be busy too. Will you be bothered by my walking over your head all day?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"No, if anything the quiet might get to me." Jason admitted. "I'm used to the coffee house where there is a lot of foot and street traffic." He worked with his door open to let in the noise. "I'll have the crew put in a door at the top of the steps so your space is separate from mine. I won't be having meetings, other than maybe Johnny or Shawn, out here. No business associates."

"Okay. Are we going to host business dinners?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Probably. But not here. We'd have them at Polluzo's. It was the same way when Sonny was alive." Jason didn't want business in the house at all.

"I got you some office furniture today. I'll need to see if it fits in the new space. And figure out what to do with the extra room." Elizabeth thought they had enough space already so more wasn't needed. Something will come to me." She grinned. "Georgie and I ran into Emily today."

"Didn't go well, huh?" Jason could hear it in his wife's voice.

"She was taking subtle shots at Georgie. I told your sister to not put Georgie between us. If she had a problem to come see me." Elizabeth told Jason.

"Your relationship with my sister isn't my business unless you want it to be." Jason explained his thinking on the matter. "If you want me to speak to her let me know. If not I'll stay out of it. If she forces the issue I'm going to choose you." He wanted that clear.

"If she forces the issue and you choose me, what does that do to your relationship with your family?" Elizabeth didn't want to mess that up.

"The Quartermaine's excel at family drama. I doubt they will even blink. AJ and I hated each other, but my parents still loved us both." Jason explained. "We will always have Lila." He smirked, "And the rest of the family is scared of her." He said full on laughing. "Baby, it will be fine."

"Okay." Elizabeth would trust that he was correct. "Let me put the rest of the lasagna away, and then the three of us can go for a walk." She suggested.

"I'll do clean up." Jason dropped a kiss on Cameron's head and gathered up the dirty dishes.

"While we are out we should talk about having a small house warming party." Elizabeth told her husband. "You can grill. I was thinking Johnny and Diane, Francis, Cody and Nadine, Milo and Georgie, and Shawn."

"Alexis too." Jason added. "Shawn is seeing her."

"Really." Elizabeth liked Alexis, although she didn't know her really well. Carly hated her and that was enough of a character reference. "Emily and Nik too. She added at the last minute."

"Okay." Jason could handle that guest list. He also knew Elizabeth wouldn't have guests over a lot, but he didn't want her worried that she couldn't have people over at all.

* * *

><p>"Georgie!" Maxie threw herself at her sister hugging her hard. "Let me look at you."<p>

"It hasn't been that long since we've seen each other." Georgie said laughing at her sister's dramatics. "Come in."

"Nice." Maxie said looking around Milo's living room. "Could use some color. I'd be happy to help you decorate." It was really spacious. She wondered how much the unit went for. "It has been two months since I've seen you."

"I'm not living here." Georgie told her sister. "Just staying for the night. I'm going to be living in a guest house over at Elizabeth and Jason's new house."

"Okay, you seriously have to tell me how you got in so good with the local mob. Is it just because your Elizabeth's friend. So you get automatic free membership to the club." Maxie wanted to know.

"Milo is in security." Georgie grinned. That's what all his business cards said.

Maxie's mouth dropped open before shutting again. "Okay. Is he in? I have a few things to say to your boyfriend about yesterday."

Georgie laughed again. "No he's not in. Yesterday was your own fault. When I didn't answer your calls that should have been a clue I needed space."

"I don't do boundaries well. Especially not when you are in pain. Believe me when I say Mac got an earful last night, and again this morning." Maxie told her sister. "He's at the house now waiting for us. But first I want some gossip. Jason and Elizabeth really are in love? I mean I don't see it, she shouldn't be his type at all, but well I guess its working for him." Maxie rambled on.

"They love each other." Georgie assured her sister. "And Elizabeth has been a great source of support for me so you will be nice to her. She said you could come out to visit me."

"I'd like to see what kind of house Jason would buy. He doesn't really seem to have a style." Maxie would love to dress him. He'd look amazing in a tailored suit.

"When you prove you can behave, then you can come out. I'll also be spending a lot of time here at Milo's." Georgie told her sister. "He said you could come visit too. So don't irritate him." She gave her sister a look.

"I'll behave. So Milo huh? You guys are cute together." Maxie said clapping her hands. "We will have to do a double date."

"Yeah because Cooper is going to want to hang out with Milo." Georgie didn't see that happening. "It wouldn't look good for Cooper to hang out with one of Jason's guys."

"You have a point." Maxie shrugged. "If Cooper and I break up then you have to promise to introduce me to one of Milo's friends. And I'll introduce you to some of Cooper's friends if you and Milo don't work out."

"Uh huh." Georgie said grabbing her jacket. "We should go see Mac. Is he okay?" She asked walking out and locking up behind them.

Maxie noted that Georgie had a key to her boyfriend's place. "He's been a bit down, but I told him this was his own fault. He was the one who pushed. If he had just given you space then you would still be living at home."

"How did he take that?" Georgie asked walking over to Maxie's car.

"He pouted, and stalked from the house. He calls me a diva." Maxie snorted starting the engine. "I made him promise not to bring Milo up until after dinner." Actually she threatened to strangle him with his own tie if he upset Georgie. Maxie was confident Mac as going to behave.

* * *

><p>"Hey there." Sarah walked into Kelly's and greeted Emily. Cooking wasn't going to happen and this was the place her cute neighbor recommended. He said to get the chili. "I thought you were having dinner with your boyfriend."<p>

"He had to cancel." Emily shrugged. 'Want to join me?" She didn't feel like eating with her family.

"Sure." Sarah ordered the chili. "So what have you been up to since I last saw you?"

"Nothing. Can I ask you a personal question?" Emily's food came but she would wait for Sarah's to arrive before eating.

"I'll answer, but then I get to ask you a question. Sound fair?" Sarah needed some information.

"Sounds fair." Emily grinned. "How come you don't get alone with Elizabeth?"

"She hasn't shared our history from her perspective." Sarah wasn't surprised by that. Lizzie held things close. "We had a fight as teenagers and my sister can hold a grudge like no one's business." Actually Sarah had slept with Elizabeth's boyfriend, but since Sarah was telling the story she would leave that part out. When Emily smirked she continued. "She still that way?"

"Yeah." Emily didn't elaborate. "Your turn."

Sarah's chili came and she took a taste. It was pretty good. "Where is my sister staying? I should probably let her know I'm here." A surprise arrival would throw Liz off her game.

"I don't know." Emily admitted.

"But you're best friends." Sarah pointed out. She saw something flash in Emily's eyes, anger if she wasn't mistaken. Oh this was getting better and better.

"She's also my sister in-law." Emily told Sarah. "Yet I have no idea where she and my brother's new house is."

"They haven't invited you out?" Sarah let surprise color her words. "They are newlyweds." She added at the last minute.

"She let Georgie Jones move into one of the guest houses, but I can't even get an invitation to come visit." Emily was jealous and not holding her tongue.

"Ask your brother for the address." Sarah pointed out the obvious solution.

"Jason won't tell me because he doesn't want to upset Elizabeth." Emily rolled her eyes.

"I thought they got married because she was sick." Her dad had mentioned the misdiagnosis stating it didn't surprise him since Alan was in charge. Lizzie had been in the nursing program, something Sarah hadn't known. Her physical results had been screwed with by some nutjob, and poof she's Mrs. Jason Morgan.

"Not really. Jason and Liz have loved each other for years." Emily told Sarah. "They just weren't ever available at the same time. The scare came at a time when they were both single and it pushed them together, but they are head over heels in love." Despite the anger that made Emily smile.

Sarah shelved her plans to seduce Jason. It probably wasn't going to work. She would need to see Jason with Lizzie, before making her final decision. Still he might prove to be an obstacle to Sarah's original plan. If he loved Lizzie as much as Emily was implying he wouldn't want his wife upset. So Sarah might have to go about her goal a different way. In the end she would still have Nikolas, but making Liz miserable might have to wait. Giving it some thought Sarah realized getting the prince might achieve that goal in the end anyway. So Sarah now had to find out how close Emily was with her brother. Was he the type to make his sister's problems disappear? Would he take action if another woman moved in on his sister's boyfriend? But if Emily hurt Liz, would Jason pick his wife over his sister? So many questions to answer. "So you and your brother aren't close?"

"We are. But right now there are extenuating circumstances that are making things rough." Emily shook her head. "You don't want to hear this."

"I don't mind. Sometimes it's easier to sort through a problem by talking it out." Sarah said trying to sound like she actually cared.

"I was trying to get Liz back with her ex-boyfriend." Emily started explaining and went through the entire tale.

Sarah perked up at the ex-boyfriend. Maybe she could use him to bust up her sister's marriage. Then ditched that idea when she learned he was on the run after committing a murder. The fact that Jason was looking for him because the woman that was killed was his best friend was mildly interesting, but of no use. "Let me guess you apologized but Lizzie isn't having it?"

"Lizzie?" Emily asked surprised at the nickname.

"It's what the family calls her." Sarah shared. "Well hopefully you'll do better than me. We haven't talked in nine years."

"Wow." Emily said sipping her milkshake. "What did you fight about?"

"No clue. Something stupid, we were teenagers." Sarah lied. "But I bet she remembers. Or she remembers her version of what happened. She never forgets, and very rarely forgives. So good luck." Sarah grinned. "Is my friendship with you going to be a problem? I mean if you want to hang out."

"I'd like to hang out. And since Liz is barely speaking to me then she doesn't get a say in who my friends are." Emily said with a bit of attitude.

'Hook, line, and sinker' Sarah thought to herself. She was going to use Emily to get close to Nikolas. The dim brunette wouldn't even know what hit her. "Good. Want to catch a movie?"

"That sounds great." Emily called over Penny and they settled their bills before heading out of the diner.

* * *

><p>About thirty minutes after Emily and Sarah walked out of Kelly's Francis walked in, and smiled wide. The auburn haired woman from the cliff roads was sitting at one of the tables. As the door closed she looked up and gave him a smile. "We meet again."<p>

"So we do." He liked that she didn't pretend not to recognize him.

"Can I buy you a cup of coffee to say thank you for your assistance?" She had been thinking about him off and on all day. Since she was relocating here some companionship would be a nice thing. His initial impression had been favorable to say the least.

"You can." Francis said pulling out a chair. "If I can get a name to go with that coffee."

"Antoinette, but everyone calls me Skye." It would be just first names for now.

"Very nice either way, Francis." He said in case she forgot. "Did you get a new spare?"

"I did. I went first thing this morning." She wasn't currently working so she had time. Skye hadn't found anything of interest to do. She had sold her business before leaving Llanview, and wasn't sure she wanted to start something new. Being your own boss was nice, but it came with hassles. Running something for someone else might not be so bad for the time being.

"Good." Francis smiled. "I like knowing you are being cared for."

Skye liked hearing that. She called over Penny. "A coffee for the gentleman." When Penny poured it and moved away Skye spoke again. "So Francis, what brings you to Port Charles?"

"Work." He answered not giving away too much just yet. He was enjoying this dance they were doing.

"A man of mystery. That's fine it's early yet." Skye flirted. "Family brought me here. Or at least I thought they were at the time." She had learned today that Alan wasn't really her father. The rest of the family knew, and were no doubt relieved. Lila had been her usual classy self and called to tell Skye that she was still family if she wanted to be.

"That sounds like an interesting story." Francis observed.

"It is, for another night." Skye told him.

"Okay." Francis liked hearing there would be another night. "But you are staying?"

"I am." Skye confirmed, mostly because she had nowhere else that she needed to be.

"I like knowing that. To new friends." Francis raised his coffee cup and Skye tapped it.

"To new friends." She repeated thinking her night was looking up.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	41. Chapter 41

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright is intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 41<p>

Carly's funeral was a very sedate and small affair. Not at all keeping with the over the top woman she had been in life. Bobbie had handled the arrangements simply because there wasn't anyone else to do it. Jason had paid for the service because it would have looked odd if he didn't.

The funeral mass was held at Queen of Angels, where Elton eulogized his late boss. He was the only one they could find that would say primarily positive things about the dead woman, Bobbie didn't even think of asking Jason to speak. Lila came because she was classy. Edward came to escort his wife. Alan and Monica came in support of their son, and their friend. Emily came to support her brother and sat in very uncomfortable silence with Jason and Liz. Nikolas came because he needed to speak with Jason. Some of the guys came to pay respects to their boss's dead ex-wife, but most were there as a show of force. To make it look like Jason was concerned that Lucky might crash the proceedings. It was a very odd mix of company.

When the service ended everyone headed over to Kelly's which was closed today for the wake. "Jason, Elizabeth." Nikolas walked over to where the couple was standing Emily was with him.

"Nik, how are you?" Elizabeth hadn't seen him since their return.

"Good, I was hoping to speak with you." Nikolas said to Jason.

"Sure, we can step into the back." The blonde mob boss figured this would be about Lucky.

"Elizabeth have you had a chance to get together with your sister yet?" Nikolas asked his friend. He hadn't spoken to Sarah since the day of the tour but had seen her around town on several occasions. He also knew that she and Emily were hanging out together.

"Sarah's here?" Elizabeth asked surprised. "I had no idea."

"You didn't tell Elizabeth that her sister was here?" Nikolas asked Emily.

Emily just shrugged. "We haven't seen one another since I had lunch with her and Georgie. So the opportunity hasn't presented itself."

Nikolas didn't bother to mention that all Emily had to do was call. "Jason can we talk now?" Nikolas had other things to do today.

"Sure." Jason said leading the way to the kitchen which was empty.

"You've met Sarah?" Elizabeth asked Emily. Nik's question indicated that.

"I have. She's pretty nice." Emily said with a bit of an attitude. Elizabeth just shrugged. "She mentioned that the two of you don't get along." Emily had hoped that Liz might show some annoyance that she was hanging out with someone else.

"No, we don't." Elizabeth didn't elaborate. If Emily was making friends with Sarah then she wasn't going to interfere with that. It had been a while since she talked with her sister, maybe Sarah had changed in the ensuing years. However coming to town without a word had all the signs of a sneak attack. A classic Sarah Webber move. Too bad it wasn't going to yield the results she was looking for. The girl Sarah used to push around was gone.

"Don't you think it's a bit petty to hold onto a grudge for this long? I mean she's your sister." Emily wanted to know. "If I had a sister like Sarah then I'd want to be friends." Sarah had hinted that jealousy was at the root of the breach. That Elizabeth had felt that she didn't measure up to the family standard. "She's really great."

"My relationship with my sister isn't your concern Emily. I'm glad you and Sarah are getting along though. It's always good to make a new friend." Elizabeth saw annoyance come into Emily's eyes.

"It is good to make new friends." Emily agreed with a frosty smile.

"It will be nice for you to have someone to eat lunch with at work." Elizabeth remarked. The Sarah she remembered never did anything without it benefitting her. While General Hospital did have a fantastic teaching program that wouldn't be enough to lure Sarah here. Elizabeth would have to warn Jason that he was probably going to get a visit from her sister at some point. She would want to test the waters, too bad she would find them frigid.

"Maybe you could join us one day. Since Georgie is watching Cameron." Emily wanted Liz to see what she was missing.

"I doubt that would work. I'm going to be busy setting up my studio and then working on some projects most days." Elizabeth would also be trying to figure out just why Sarah wanted to be Emily's friend. Sarah generally didn't have female friends, too much competition for the spotlight. "Thank you for the invitation though. Excuse me I need to go talk to Francis." Elizabeth said walking off.

Emily just stood there frowning. That hadn't gone at all like she wanted it to. Elizabeth didn't seem to be at all upset that she was potentially being replaced.

* * *

><p>"I'll keep this brief so that you can get back out front." Nikolas started as soon as they were alone. "Do you know where Lucky is?"<p>

"No." Jason answered honestly. Lucky's remains had been cremated, but Jason had no clue what happened to them after that. "Are you looking for him?"

"No." Nikolas wanted to, but Stefan had told him to let that go. He reminded his nephew that his half-brother would only drag him down with him. "I hadn't foreseen this when I brought the information to you."

"No one saw this coming. I wasn't even aware that Lucky was talking with Carly since they didn't like one another." Jason responded. Guilt was rolling off of Nikolas. "This isn't anyone's fault but Lucky's. He didn't have to kill Carly." Jason wanted to keep Nikolas from searching for his brother. "Do you have any information on Luke?"

"He is tangled up with Helena still." Nikolas passed along. "I considered tapping some family resources in Russia to see if I could find him, but decided against it. If Luke comes home he will only take Lucky and run instead of getting him the help he needs."

Jason just remained silent.

"If you locate Lucky please let me know." Nikolas requested.

"I'm not looking." Jason answered again being honest.

Nikolas nodded thinking he understood why. "You don't need to. It will be another misguided attempt to get to Liz that most likely brings him home." The prince said quietly. "I know you'll keep her safe." If Lucky tried that then he would die. Nikolas hoped his brother stayed far away from Port Charles.

"I will. Is Emily getting another break from the summer program? It might be good if you went back to Europe." Jason suggested.

"No, besides then she'd have to leave her new best friend. Sarah Webber. There is something off there." Nikolas passed along, but he couldn't really put his finger on what. Sarah seemed nice, but he sensed that there was more to her than she was showing. He had spent a lot of time thinking about the blonde Webber sister. She seemed to be constantly on his mind since their meeting at the hospital.

"I will look into it." Jason told the younger man.

"Jason?" Elizabeth called back but didn't enter the room.

"Yes." He walked over to the doorway. In her simple black dress, heels, and lace cardigan she was elegant and beautiful. The morning had been harder than he suspected and having her hand holding his made it bearable.

"Diane is ready to do the will reading. She left for her office." Elizabeth passed the message along. "So did Bobbie and Monica."

"Monica?" Jason asked surprised.

"To support Bobbie." Elizabeth would be going to support Jason.

"We need to leave. If you hear anything please let me know." Jason requested before turning back to his wife. They were in the car when he spoke again. "Nikolas is worried about your sister. He didn't say it, but I could hear it in his voice. Is her being here going to be a problem?"

"No." Elizabeth had to smile at his protectiveness. "She is going to come on to you at some point."

"She won't get far with that." Jason commented.

"I'm not worried." She had nothing to be worried about, Jason was committed to her something he made very clear. "You might not want to be alone with her though. She isn't above slinging a false accusation."

"You think she would cry rape." Jason thought that was low considering what Elizabeth had been through.

"No." Elizabeth told him. "Not because of me. She thinks I made that up. Because it would only take a medical exam to disprove her claim and she isn't going to subject herself to what would be necessary to pass one. She will try to put you in a position where it's her word against yours as to whether or not you slept together. Or try to manipulate it so that you are caught in a compromising position."

"Good to know. Do you want me to put someone on Sarah?" Jason asked and Elizabeth shook her head no. "Thank you for this morning."

"I'm your wife Jason." Was all she said but she put her hand over the one he had on the gear shift.

That small contact relaxed him. She would always be there when he needed her. Of that Jason had no doubt.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for coming." Diane said walking into the conference room of her office complex. "I'll start with the business portion of the estate and then we'll move onto the personal portion." There was a pretty big hole in Carly's will. Diane had made numerous calls over the past few months to the now deceased blonde in regards to the matter but Carly did things on her schedule.<p>

"Carly was the majority shareholder of Deception Cosmetics, upon Sonny's passing she became the only shareholder. His will is still in probate as now is hers. However that will not be an issue unless someone decides to contest the will." Diane explained. "Jason, Carly left Deception to you. Because you hold her power of attorney you can begin making decisions immediately."

Jason just nodded. He would need to figure out what to do with the company. He had no interest in running it, but it was profitable so he didn't see any need to sell it right away either.

Diane moved on from business matters to personal ones. "Carly's will states that AJ is to get custody of Michael." The attorney started.

"AJ?" Monica said stunned. "She hated AJ."

"Carly last updated her will when she and Sonny divorced the first time. Despite numerous suggestions from me that she update it again, she failed to do so before her death. So yes AJ is named as custodian for her eldest son." Diane explained.

"At the time, she hated Sonny more. Giving Michael to AJ would have pissed Sonny off." Jason said shaking his head. This was going to be a mess. "Morgan isn't named at all?"

"No." Diane said shaking her head.

"Hell." He said looking at Elizabeth who looked stunned.

"So what does that mean?" Bobbie wanted to know. "Who gets custody of the boys?" Both of whom were still on the island.

"I'd be happy to have them come live with me." Monica volunteered.

"Carly was my daughter so if anyone should get the boys it should be me." Bobbie immediately countered.

"You couldn't stand Carly." Monica told her friend. "Everyone knows that."

"Neither could you. You threw a party when her divorce from AJ became final." Bobbie shot back. "Besides no judge will give you those boys."

"Why not?" Monica wanted to know.

"Have you seen your children? One is dead, after being arrested for kidnapping and attempted murder. One is a recovering drug addict, and the other is a criminal." Bobbie told Monica.

"Alleged." Diane interjected.

"Well at least I was never a prostitute." Monica said slinging dirt of her own. "Those boys don't even know you."

"Like they know you?" Bobbie got to her feet. "You are not getting custody of my grandsons."

"They are my grandsons as well." Monica was on her feet as well. The two women were in standoff positions neither one backing down.

"Only one of them is your grandson. You have no biological claim on Morgan." Bobbie would use that to her advantage. She would appeal to the judge that the boys shouldn't be separated, and as the biological grandmother of both they should be with her.

"Ladies." Diane said trying to calm everyone down before someone said something they shouldn't. "Have a seat."

"Should we do something?" Elizabeth whispered to Jason.

"Diane." Jason said getting his attorney's attention. "Since I have Carly's power of attorney do I have a legal claim on the boys?"

"No." Diane said shaking her head. "That only extends to medical and business decisions. However, you are Morgan's godfather as well as Michael's uncle. A judge might be inclined to give you temporary custody based on that. Provided you agree to take both boys, because Bobbie is correct. The court will want them to stay together."

Jason looked at Elizabeth and silently asked what she wanted to do. She silently told him he had her support. "What happens if I take temporary custody?"

"Then you become responsible for the boys welfare, just like you are with Cameron." Diane explained.

"Can I get temporary custody?" Was Jason's next question.

"If you agree to leave the boys where they are, then probably." Diane said before explaining the situation further. "But based on your arrest record no judge is going give you permanent custody over Bobbie or Monica. If Carly had named you as guardian it would be a different matter altogether." Diane said being completely honest. While no Jason hadn't ever been convicted of a crime, his numerous arrests would hurt him in this instance. "Are either one of you planning to sue for permanent custody?" Diane asked Bobbie and Monica who were still glaring at one another.

"Yes." Both women answered at the same time.

"This is what I suggest then." Diane waited until she had everyone's attention. "Jason takes temporary custody and leaves the boys on the island. They don't need to come home to learn their parents are gone, and then end up moving into someone's home only to have to possibly leave it at some point. I would suggest that you two." She looked at Monica and Bobbie. "Consider joint custody, because the boys can use all the family they can get. Put your egos aside and think about what Michael and Morgan need. If you can't do that then leaving the boys on the island spares them from having to go through a trial." Although they might need to come home to talk to the judge. "No matter who ends up with custody you should consider keep Leticia."

"Jason can have temporary custody." Bobbie agreed. She didn't consider him an obstacle, so that move wasn't one she would worry about. "I'll have my lawyer contact you." She said before walking out of the office.

"That's fine with me as well. Would you be willing to represent me in court?" Monica asked Diane.

"I would hurt your case, but I recently acquired a new partner who might be willing to take this on." Diane smiled. "Alexis is very familiar with the family court system." She wasn't having any issues in her bid to gain custody of Kristina's sister.

"Alexis is your partner?" Jason asked surprised. He had missed that.

"She decided that private practice was a better option for her family." Diane explained. "She's a brilliant attorney, almost as brilliant as me so of course I'd be happy to have her as a partner. You can make an appointment down the hall."

"I'll go do that now." Monica said walking out of the office.

"This is going to be ugly." Jason said once his mother left.

"It is." Diane agreed. "I spoke to Carly right after Sonny died and she said that she would come in and update her will, but never did. There is only so much I can do if my client is uncooperative."

"I don't blame you." Jason assured his lawyer standing.

"What happens if this isn't settled by the time the boys need to come home? Michael does have school." Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Then the boys will have to come home, and they would move in with you. Unless that's a problem?" Diane looked at the couple.

"No, it wouldn't be a problem." Elizabeth assured Diane. "If you said it was possible we'd just adopt them ourselves."

Jason just had to kiss her for that.

Diane had to smile at them. "Speaking of adoption. This is for you. Jason asked me to wait until you were both together." Diane handed Elizabeth a manila envelope.

With a smile she opened the parcel. Inside was Cameron's formal adoption decree as well as his new birth certificate. "Cameron Alexander Morgan." Elizabeth said softly holding it so that Jason could see the document as well.

"Congratulations." Diane told the couple.

"Thank you." Jason said speaking for the both of them. He was going to remember this moment for the rest of his life. "Let's go home and spend the rest of the day with our son." He said to Elizabeth.

"That sounds perfect." Elizabeth agreed.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	42. Chapter 42

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 42<p>

Sarah opened the door to her apartment and ushered Emily inside. "How was the funeral?" The burial of Carly Corinthos was on the front page of the paper. The local news channel had covered it as well. Sarah got her first look at her sister since arriving on the television screen. She had to admit that Lizzie looked good. Somewhere along the way she had picked up some style. That black dress was killer. She and her husband had been holding hands as they arrived. Emily and Nikolas had not.

"Short which was a good thing. I couldn't stand Carly." Emily said sitting down on the couch.

"Want some water?" Sarah asked being a good hostess. She found Emily insipid, whiny, and extremely immature. But she was proving useful on getting information.

"Thanks." Emily rummaged through her bag to get some aspirin as well.

"Why did you go?" Sarah wanted to know. "I'm sure your brother wouldn't have minded you skipping it."

"I probably should have." Emily confessed. "Or at least skipped the lunch after. I tried to see if Liz would let go of her anger towards you and it didn't go well. I invited her to lunch and she told me that her relationship with you wasn't my concern."

"Too bad. I hoping that at some point the two of us could sit down and talk." Sarah lied laying it on thick. Emily was also gullible. She hadn't even tried to confirm the story Sarah spun for her, just accepted it as fact. Considering that Lizzie was her friend she should have questioned if Sarah's account was true. Because there were three sides to every story. Yours, the other person's, and the truth. In this case Lizzie's, and the truth, were one and the same.

"I can try again. Maybe we should drop by the house." Emily suggested. "Then you can meet Cam." Sarah had mentioned how sad she was to have never met her nephew. Emily had eaten that up.

"You know where they live now?" Sarah wouldn't mind seeing her sister's house.

"No." Emily confessed. "But I can just call Jason." Who would no doubt check first to see if his wife wanted company.

"Hmm." Sarah just made a non-committal noise to express her surprise. "Let's wait for an invitation." When it didn't come, at least not for Sarah, Lizzie would look bad again.

"Okay. I'm going out to Spoon Island, wanna come?" Emily wanted to go riding. "We can spend time with the horses."

"That sounds like fun. I haven't been riding in forever." Sarah beamed. With any luck Nikolas would be home. She was looking really good today, and the other day at the hospital she had seen him watching her. Now he could get another look.

* * *

><p>Nikolas heard the laughter before he reached the front room. His girlfriend's laughter he recognized. The other person's he did not. Walking into the parlor he found Emily with Sarah Webber. He didn't mind Emily having guests, but he was conflicted about this one.<p>

Like he told Jason, Nikolas had seen Sarah several time around the city. Every single time she came into his line of sight, he couldn't seem to look away. He hadn't lied to Jason about their being something odd about the new friendship between Emily and Elizabeth's sister, something was off. Sarah seemed to be trying too hard, at the same time he hadn't mention his growing interest in the blonde woman either.

She was smart, beautiful, and there was just a bit of coldness to her that appealed to the Cassadine in him. It was a stark contrast to Emily's sweetness. Where Em accepted Nikolas, Sarah would challenge and drive him. For some reason she had been in his mind since that first meeting, and she wasn't letting go. He just bet Helena would adore Sarah. He on the other hand was becoming a bit obsessed. Had Laura passed on some mental instability to both her boys? "Ladies."

"Nik." Emily came over and gave him a quick kiss. Things were better between them and then this morning the tension had returned at the funeral. She knew he felt guilty about Lucky. His nature was to pull into himself and brood, but she was doing her best to keep him from lingering in that dark for too long.

"I didn't realize you had a guest." Nikolas smiled at Sarah. "Dr. Webber."

"It's Sarah. We are practically in-laws. My sister is one of your best friends, and Emily and I are getting closer by the minute." Sarah gave him an alluring smile. "No need to be formal."

"Sarah then. What have you two been up to?" Nikolas came in a sat down and took in Sarah.

"We went riding." Emily said leaning against him oblivious to what was happening.

"Had I known I would have made myself available to join you." Nikolas commented.

"Maybe next time." Emily would ask Nik to introduce Sarah to one of his friends. Then they could double date.

"Did you enjoy yourselves?" He asked forcing his eyes to his girlfriend before looking back at Sarah.

"We did. I was going to show Sarah the view from the cliffs." Emily had enjoyed showing her friend the riding trails. "That's my phone. Hello?" Emily was silent for a bit. "Okay." She hung up her phone. "My mother needs me back at the mansion. So that tour is going have to wait."

"I could show Sarah the cliffs." Nikolas offered even as the little voice in his head said it was a mistake to do so.

"Okay." Emily wasn't surprised by the offer. Nikolas had impeccable manners. Maybe if he put in a good word for Sarah then Liz would talk to her sister. "No reason for her to miss out. My mom sounded upset so I should get going. I'll try to be back in time for dinner." Emily said giving Nikolas a kiss. "Maybe you'll still be here." She said to Sarah.

"Maybe." Sarah smiled wide and waved as her friend left. "You don't have to give me that tour. I'm sure you are busy." She said playing coy.

"I could use the time outdoors." Nikolas said smiling. "Besides I wouldn't want to be accused of being a bad host. If you'll follow me."

"Lead the way." Sarah said thinking this was just perfect.

* * *

><p>Mac was sitting on the bench at the docks. He had gotten a call from Milo of all people asking for a meeting. Mac's first impulse had been to refuse, but in the end he decided to accept the invitation. He wanted to hear what Milo had to say.<p>

"Commissioner." Milo said greeting the older man.

"Giambetti." Mac realized standing here he hadn't seen Max in a while. "What can I do for you?"

"You can start by not making Georgie cry again." Milo had come home the night she had dinner with her uncle and sister to find her in tears. It was not something he wanted to have repeated.

"I didn't mean to make her cry." Mac said feeling guilty. Dinner had not gone well. He and Georgie had ended up arguing again when he learned where Georgie was going to be living. Maxie had yelled at him for about an hour after Georgie walked out of the house before the meal was complete.

Milo just nodded. "She is coming to the house to get the rest of her things tomorrow. I just want to make sure there isn't going to be a problem." He didn't care that he was talking to Port Charles's top cop, his girl's happiness was a priority.

"I won't be home." Mac assured him and he found himself feeling some respect for the how the younger man was looking out for Georgie. "I don't like that she is dating you." He said being honest.

"That is between you and her. I would never ask her to choose between us." Milo thought Mac was being an ass. "At the same time I'm not going to let you keep hurting her."

"You could walk away, because while I might be hurting her feelings you will end up getting her killed." Mac glared.

"Because no one else in her life is dangerous. Two years ago she had a police officer following her around because a drug dealer you arrested threatened to kill your whole family. Then there are the people who don't like her dad. The WSB has a lot of enemies. You think they can't find Georgie or Maxie if they really wanted to?" Milo made his case. "I care about Georgie, her happiness and safety are a priority. No one hurts her, including you. You can accept that I'm in her life and still have her in yours. Or you can push trying to get your way and lose her altogether. Whatever you do, don't make her cry again." Milo said with his eyes locked onto Mac's. Having said his peace Milo walked away leaving the older man to think about what he had said.

* * *

><p>Emily was surprised to see the entire family gathered, including the Morgans. "Okay I'm here, what was the emergency? I was with Sarah and we were having fun out on Spoon Island." Emily wanted Liz to hear where she had been.<p>

"This is more important." Monica said cutting Emily off. "Carly, as usual, has created a mess. She named AJ as guardian to Michael, and failed to name a guardian at all for Morgan. So I'm requesting primary physical custody of both boys."

"What about Bobbie?" Alan asked his wife.

"She is also requesting primary physical custody." Monica told the family.

"Why are you not getting custody?" Edward looked at his grandson is confusion. He found that odd, as much as Carly loved Jason it would make sense that she would leave them to him.

"I asked her not to." Jason told his grandfather.

"Are you going to support your mother?" Alan wanted to know.

Jason just looked at his father for a moment. "No." Before anyone could speak he kept going. "I'm not supporting Bobbie either. Diane filed paperwork for me to be the boys' temporary guardian until the judge makes a ruling. It was approved almost immediately." The judge wanted to keep the boys out of the system.

"That doesn't mean you can't support your mother." Alan pointed out. He would love to have Michael and Morgan living in the mansion.

"You didn't let him finish Alan." Elizabeth said stopping her father in-law. "Go ahead Jason." She shot the older man a look.

"I will hurt Monica's case if I side with her. If I could keep the boys I would and we wouldn't even have to go through this." Jason said trying to keep his temper.

"Your arrest record." Edward guessed. Jason just nodded. "Who is your lawyer?"

"Alexis Davis. Diane recommended her." Monica told the family. "We are going to be under scrutiny so from here on out everyone must behave themselves." She stressed. "Alexis said that once she files the papers this afternoon we are under the microscope."

"So what does that mean?" Emily wanted to know.

"It means home inspections, background checks, interviews." Monica explained. "We are going to be watched closely. Alan, you and I have to come up with a long term plan for Michael and Morgan that we will have to present to the judge. All the reports will be compiled and at some point the judge may want to speak with us. We will appear in court, with Bobbie, for the final decision."

"Will the boys be able to visit between now and the court date?" Lila wanted to know.

"The boys are on the island, and they will stay there until the judge decides that it is time for them to come home." Jason told the family. "This keeps both the family, and Bobbie, from trying to exert undue influence." He explained. The guards on the island had been warned to not let anyone near the boys. Just in case.

"We will also be keeping Leticia, when we win. I called Kevin and he agrees with Diane that she should stay." Monica was confident they would win. "Alexis thinks that the court will want to move quickly on this so that the boys can come home in time for school in the fall."

"How quickly?" Alan wanted to know. It was late June now.

"By the middle of next month. The end of next month at the latest." Monica passed along what her lawyer said. "So everyone please behave."

"I never thought I would be envious of Jason." Tracy remarked. "He's the only one of us who isn't going to be judged. Will the fact that you are married and Bobbie isn't be an issue?"

"Judges don't always believe two parent households are better these days. Bobbie is in a long term committed relationship with Noah Drake. So the boys will have a father figure if she won. Which isn't going to happen." Monica answered her sister in-law.

"Tracy, if Dillon comes back after his movie wraps, then he needs to control Lulu. Child Protective Services will be looking at anyone who is going to be at the house frequently." Alan explained. He knew how this would proceed from working at the hospital.

"After today we will not be visiting until a decision is made." Jason told the family. "You are welcome to come out to see us if you like."

"Okay that's everything. Alan, we need to get started on that plan. Alexis wants it tomorrow." Monica said ushering her husband out of the room.

"Jason, a word." Edward said to his grandson moving across the room. "Do you know what judge we will be getting?"

"No clue." Jason was going to try to stay out of this. "You can get that information as easily as I can." He pointed out. "I already promised Monica I would not interfere." He knew his mother's worry was that he would side with Bobbie out of loyalty to Carly.

"Fair enough." Edward would respect that. "I need to go to my office." He would make some calls and see what he could learn.

"Would you and Jason like to come back out to Wyndamere? Nikolas is giving Sarah a tour of the island." Emily told her friend.

"You left my sister alone with Nikolas?" Elizabeth said surprised. "I didn't realize they knew one another that well."

"Nik likes Sarah." Emily said smiling. Sounded like someone was jealous.

"Well Sarah hasn't ever met someone else's boyfriend she didn't like." Elizabeth said shaking her head. "I would be careful there if I were you."

"You know if you stopped judging people on their past behavior you might be surprised. Sarah is really nice." Emily shrugged. "You are missing out and you don't have to."

Elizabeth was amazed that Emily didn't realize that she was once again pushing someone onto her. "We went through this with Lucky. Do you want to go back there again? Sarah isn't going to be a part of my life, you need to accept that." This would be the only warning Emily got.

"You could at least introduce her to Cameron. It's not fair to keep his family from him." Emily told her sister in-law. "Sarah wants to meet him."

"The last time I talked to Sarah, right after Cameron was born she made it clear what she thought of my out of wedlock baby." Elizabeth said through clinched teeth. "And it wasn't warm and fuzzy aunt feelings. If Sarah wants to meet him she can call and ask to do so. I haven't changed my phone number." Elizabeth took a deep breath to calm down. "You aren't going to listen but I will tell you anyway. Sarah slept with my boyfriend, that's why we don't talk. Leaving her alone with yours is a mistake." Elizabeth said before walking away.

"You okay?" Jason asked his wife.

"I was wrong earlier about you not putting someone on Sarah." Elizabeth told her husband. Even though Emily was pissing her off, she still didn't want Jason's sister hurt.

"Nikolas is suspicious of her friendship with Emily." Jason shared. "Is that what you are worried about too?"

"I'm not suspicious. I know my sister too well for that. I am worried about the damage Sarah is going to cause." Elizabeth didn't have enough evidence to prove it, but she suspected her sister was up to something. She also knew Sarah wouldn't pass up the opportunity to sleep with Nikolas. He was right up her alley. Rich, powerful, and handsome. Hopefully Nik wouldn't give Sarah the opening she needed.

"I'll have your sister watched when she isn't at home." He would also talk with Francis too. Jason would make sure his friend knew about the troublesome oldest Webber daughter.

* * *

><p>Nikolas stood on the dock and watched the launch pull away. He was going to have to keep his distance from Sarah. At no point could they be alone again anytime in the future. In fact he was going to keep socializing with her to a minimum period. What happened this afternoon could not happen again.<p>

Hell he wasn't even sure how it happened in the first place. He had given her the tour, and they ended up back in the parlor. One minute they were talking and then next he had her up against the wall and her mouth was fused to his. Staying in control was a Cassadine trait, but Sarah had simply obliterated his. He took her up against the wall in a mad rush and then took her again on the couch. He might have had her a third time but Emily called to say she was on her way back. Sarah hadn't said a word as they dressed, but Nikolas could see in her eyes that she was still willing. Honestly so was he, so he would make sure to stay as far from her as he could. Because if she offered herself to him again, he didn't think he was strong enough to say no.

* * *

><p>The launch docked and Sarah jogged up the steps. Now that he had a taste Nikolas would be back. And when he showed up she was going to let him have her.<p>

"You're leaving?" Emily said as she walked to the dock.

"I am. I have plans for tonight." Sarah lied. "But we'll catch up again soon." She still needed Emily to get information on Lizzie.

"Okay." Emily waved to her friend and headed to the launch.

Sarah watched her before turning and walking home. Today had been a good day.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	43. Chapter 43

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 43<p>

"Are you okay with your decision regarding the boys?" Elizabeth asked Jason. They were back home and watching Cameron cruise around the living room. All the furniture was in place and she was happy with how it turned out.

"I am." Jason said urging her from the arm of the chair down onto his lap. "Thank you for what you said in Diane's office."

"What?" Elizabeth said snuggling closer.

"That you would be willing to adopt Michael and Morgan if we could." Jason had fallen more in love with her in that moment.

"You love them, and I know given the chance I would too. We have the space and the resources to give them a good life. I'm sorry you can't get custody. I'm hoping that no matter who gets custody we will be allowed to have the boys in our lives." Elizabeth said giving him a soft kiss.

"I'm not what they need as a full time caregiver." Jason told her. They needed someone who hadn't played a part in the events that took both their parents away. Jason's role had been small, but he had to accept that he helped create the both situations. "Do you want me to talk to Emily about your sister?" He asked switching topics.

"No, I've been giving that some thought." Elizabeth started slowly. "Sarah loves to hurt me. Gram said Sarah was jealous from the moment my parents brought me home. She's been locked in this cycle of whatever I have she wants, or whatever I do she can do better since we were kids. My parents refused to see it. Sarah is the golden child in their eyes." It was hard growing up knowing your parents were playing favorites. At least Steven was older than Sarah, and had been able to move out. He wasn't close with the family either which made her sad, because she never really got to know him. "I know it sounds egotistical, but I'm a big part of the reason she is here."

"It doesn't sound egotistical. You know her best." Jason said urging his wife to keep talking.

"I think Sarah will still try to seduce you given the chance, but I think her primary target may be Nikolas." Elizabeth told her husband.

"Why?" Jason wasn't making the leap.

"My dad hates your father. They were residents together, and competed over everything. Including Monica." Elizabeth figured Jason didn't know this. She had forgotten all about it until this afternoon after her talk with Emily. "For your dad it is water under the bridge, he mentioned my dad once while I was in the nursing program. That time was only to tell me the he wouldn't hold what happened between them against me. I'm guessing Sarah got the same talk."

"Really?" Jason said surprised. "Your dad and my mother?"

"My dad said he was in love with Monica, and that your dad stole her from him. He stayed and finished his residency, but went to Colorado to do his fellowship. My Gram said my dad spent a good amount of time badmouthing Alan. Finally Grandpa Steve told him to grow up, that Monica had made her choice." Elizabeth explained. "We heard a lot about how the Quartermaines think they are better than anyone else growing up. I can see Sarah thinking that she would do something my dad couldn't. Beat a member of your family. If that's the case your sister is in for a battle. Sarah does not play fair. Plus Nikolas is a prince, which in her book trumps mob boss, so she'd be besting me too."

"As long as it doesn't in your book then we are fine." Jason said smiling at her.

"It's not your title that I love." Elizabeth kissed his jaw smiling. "It's your bike." She laughed.

Cameron giggled because his mom was laughing and kept walking around the table.

"I tried to warn your sister today, but she is angry with me about Georgie. I would love to be wrong about this." Elizabeth said on a soft sigh.

"But you don't think you are." Jason finished. "I can try, but Elizabeth if she isn't going to listen then there is nothing we can do." The guard he was going to put on Sarah wouldn't interfere unless Sarah tried to physically harm Elizabeth or Emily. But Sarah seducing Nikolas is not something he would try to stop.

"Will you hurt Nikolas if he cheats on Emily?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"It will be a hard impulse to resist." Jason said honestly. "I guess it depends on Emily. You warned her, and she is choosing not to believe you, so if it happens I won't have the right to intervene. As long as Emily isn't physically hurt then I will stay out of it. What about you? Will you be able to stay out of it?" Jason wanted to know.

"I think at some point I may end up kicking Sarah's ass. I'm going to resist that urge for as long as possible, because she'll press charges." Elizabeth said with a wry grin. "I may also end up kicking your sister's ass as well. We will have to see about that." Elizabeth admitted.

"You're hot when you get all worked up." Jason said nuzzling her neck. "Let it go for now. Em is an adult, and ultimately she has to make her own choices." He looked up and saw his son was at the corner of the table. The little boy was trying to figure out how to bridge the gap between himself and his parents. "Look." Jason said softly.

Elizabeth turned and watched as Cameron tried to figure out what to do. Jason shifted her a bit and when she looked over she saw he had his phone out recording their son. She turned back to Cameron who was trying to stretch his arm out to reach them, but he wasn't letting go of the table. Finally he put his hand back down deciding today wasn't the day.

"Not yet." Jason said stretching out his leg which Cameron latched onto and used to get to the chair.

"It's coming though. I will need to keep the recorder charged and handy." She hoped he walked for the first time when Jason was home. "When are our guests coming?"

"In about an hour." They were having an informal dinner. Johnny had complained that he hadn't seen Liz awake yet, and Francis was coming and bringing a guest. Jason wasn't worried, because Francis would be careful about who he brought over. "I should pull the steaks out of the fridge then." Jason was grilling tonight.

"Okay." Jason let her go and picked up Cameron. "We can get into trouble until mommy needs us."

"Da." Cameron said smiling wide.

"Come on." Jason said going down the hall to the play room.

* * *

><p>"They're here!" Elizabeth said excited to host her first guests. Just as she was pulling the steaks out Jason came back into the kitchen with Cameron to say that Shawn and Alexis were coming over as well. So she added two more steaks to the cutting board. Jason seemed a bit tense which meant that something was going on, business wise, but she wouldn't push. He would tell her what he could when he could.<p>

"We can wait on the front step." Jason was carrying Cameron and smiling at his wife.

"Okay." Elizabeth was excited to see Johnny. When a bright blue sports car pulled into the courtyard she started laughing. "That is such a Johnny car."

"It is." Jason grinned, and then laughed when Cameron started clapping. Clearly the little boy liked the car too.

O'Brien flashed them a grin before walking around the car to help Diane out as two more cars parked. He said something to his girlfriend before trotting over and giving Elizabeth a big hug. "Hey you."

"Hi Johnny." Elizabeth said squeezing him tight. "How have you been?"

"Good. I was thrilled to hear that you are healthy." Johnny stepped back and looked his friend over. She was happier than he'd ever seen her. "Have you always been this short?" He teased.

"Don't make me hurt you O'Brien." Elizabeth glared at him.

Johnny burst out laughing. "I see you've mastered the glare. Hopefully I came in time to save Cameron."

"Hello Diane." Elizabeth said greeting the attorney. "Welcome to our home."

"I am very much looking forward to seeing how you've decorated." Diane smiled. "Johnny go get the gift."

"You got us a gift? Thank you." Elizabeth didn't bother to say that they shouldn't have.

"You're welcome, hopefully it will be used." Diane said smiling at Cameron who was tugging on Jason's ear.

Shawn and Alexis walked up next.

"Elizabeth, this is Shawn Butler. Shawn, my wife Elizabeth." Jason said making the introductions.

"Liz." Shawn said keeping what the guys told him in mind. When she smiled wide he knew they were right in warning him.

"I like you already." Elizabeth said shaking his hand. "Welcome to Port Charles. Are you settling in okay?" She guessed the answer was yes since he was holding Alexis's hand.

"I am, I have a good tour guide." Shawn beamed at his girlfriend.

"Hello Elizabeth." Alexis greeted her hostess, handing over a potted plant.

"Hi Alexis. It's just Liz. Thank you for the beautiful plant." Elizabeth would have to look it up for care instructions, so she didn't kill it.

"This house is impressive." The lawyer said taking it in.

"Diane found it for us, and it was love at first sight." Elizabeth told the attorney. "Congratulations on the partnership."

"Thank you." Both Diane and Alexis said at the same time.

"Is Francis getting out of the car?" Johnny was tired of holding the housewarming gift. Just as he complained Francis opened his door, and walked around to open the door of his companion. "Who is that?"

Elizabeth just laughed as Jason stood there stunned. "My sister." He had gotten the update that Skye wasn't a Quartermaine, but DNA didn't make a family. She needed them, so as far as Jason was concerned nothing had changed.

"Hi guys." Francis was also carrying a gift.

"You brought my sister." Jason said stating the obvious.

"I said I was bringing a guest." Francis grinned. "Hey kid."

"Francis. Hello Skye, welcome to our home." Elizabeth said swinging right into hostess mode. "Everyone come in." She said stepping back so her guests could enter.

"My sister?" Jason asked as Francis walked by.

"I have a weakness for smart, funny, and beautiful women." Francis grinned. Skye had told him about her connection to Jason when he walked her home after their impromptu meeting at Kelly's.

"How long has this been going on?" Jason asked closing the door and following the group.

"I just got here so not long." Francis laughed. "I'll tell you how we met later." Right now it was time to socialize.

* * *

><p>"Have you considered opening a design firm?" Diane wanted to know. They had just finished the tour of the house. "With your artistic eye you would make a killing."<p>

"Nope, never considered it." Elizabeth told her friends. They were back in the front room. The guys were out back on the patio. Jason had asked that the ladies not come out until one of the guys came to get them. That meant they would be discussing business. "I think the first high maintenance client I got would make me quit. I don't deal well with divas."

"So Francis?" Elizabeth asked not even trying to be subtle.

"Yes Francis." Skye smiled. "I wasn't even looking for him, but he showed up and I couldn't seem to stop thinking about him. We've been out on one date, before you ask." She said laughing. "Not including tonight, and I can't wait for the next one."

"I know the feeling." Diane said with a sly smile. "Johnny made quiet the first impression. It's that accent. I was hooked before we even met, then he shows up in Port Charles, and well I do deserve the best."

"What about Shawn?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Have you looked at him?" Alexis said cracking herself up. "The man is walking sex! On top of that he happens to be very smart, and really funny. It's a wonder women don't thrown their underwear at him when he walks through the room."

Elizabeth had to cover her mouth as she laughed. "I totally understand."

"How did you meet Jason?" Skye didn't know their history.

"I was first introduced to him by my former boyfriend. When he died I was in a bad place, and one night I went out courting trouble. Jason stepped in before it could find me. I was a total bitch at first. I didn't even thank him for helping me." Elizabeth admitted. She realized she never thanked him, and made a mental note to correct that. "But he didn't let that stop him from doing what was needed. We ended up talking, that night. Then other nights." Elizabeth glossed over the parts of their history that involved mob business. "We formed a bond, which turned into love. Love that we never seemed to be in a place to act on. Then we were."

"I was glad to hear that you weren't sick." Diane told her young friend.

"Yes, congratulations." Alexis added on.

"Thanks." Elizabeth said smiling.

"I heard about that. I got a quick lesson on all the players in that from Lila." Skye told the group. Emily's name had come up often and Skye thought it was odd that she wasn't here. Lila had said that Emily and Liz were close. "I'm sorry you were hurt, but I'm glad Jason was there for you."

"Me too." Elizabeth answered thinking that Jason was always there for her.

* * *

><p>"So do you want to talk about business first, or Francis dating your sister? I'm good either way." Johnny said laughing.<p>

"Business first, and gossip later." Jason knew Francis wasn't going to really give him much information, which was fine. Jason had no say in what his sister did. Francis would be good to her so there was nothing to worry about.

"There may be a mob war brewing in Crimson Pointe." Johnny passed along.

"Sorel and who?" Jason asked putting the steaks on the grill.

"Alcazar." Johnny provided. Tension between the two families wasn't anything new. Lorenzo and Sorel hated one another.

"Why?" Jason wanted to know.

"Diego and Angel." Johnny provided the answer. Diego was Lorenzo's son, and Angel was Sorel's daughter. "Sorel is saying that Diego is stalking his daughter. Diego has a bit of reputation as being arrogant, but in the last few years he's grown up a lot. He wants his father to see him as his successor. Sorel is telling Lorenzo to control his son, and Lorenzo's stance is that Diego hasn't done anything wrong."

"We have an alliance with Sorel." Jason didn't want to get involved, but would to protect his territory. Mob wars rarely stayed between two families because all families had allies.

"Lorenzo has one with the Rivera family." Shawn provided. "I have tightened security on your holdings, and increased security along the shipping lanes."

Jason nodded. "Has it moved beyond words yet?"

"No, both Sorel and Alcazar are going to Palermo next week." Johnny passed along. Which meant Maximus was going to try to fix this before it got any worse.

"A lot of stupidity can happen between now and next week." Jason said shaking his head. Things could get violent quickly which he really didn't want. The timing on this was bad. With Sarah running around possibly about to do something to hurt Elizabeth or Emily, and Monica needing everyone to behave so that she had a shot at winning the custody case this wasn't needed. "What is your take on things?" Jason asked looking over at Shawn. As enforcer he would be the one dealing with anyone if things moved past Crimson Pointe.

"I asked Cody to tap some sources. From what we are hearing Diego and Angel are interested in one another, but they are afraid their fathers will demand they stay away from one another." Shawn told his boss. That was why the former solider wasn't at tonight's gathering.

"A Romeo and Juliet situation." Francis said shaking his head. "That could get ugly very quickly." He said what Jason was thinking.

"Keep an eye on the situation and call me immediately if something happens." Jason instructed. "I will call Carlos Rivera in the morning. If I talk with him and if we agree to stay out of things maybe we can keep this between Lorenzo and Sorel."

"Will do." Johnny said nodding.

Jason flipped the steaks and hoped that this situation didn't get any worse.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	44. Chapter 44

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

><p>Chapter 44<p>

The group ate outside, and Elizabeth took the opportunity to show the ladies the grounds. When they came back their number had grown by two. "Look who I found." Elizabeth said pointing to Milo and Georgie. Earlier in the evening Elizabeth had sent a text to Georgie about the gathering, but she had replied that Milo made reservations for them to eat on the waterfront.

"You showed up in time for dessert." Johnny grinned stretching out his legs.

"Perfect timing then." Milo laughed.

"I'm going to go get it." Elizabeth handed Cameron to his father. The little guy was starting to flag a bit.

"I can take him up." Georgie offered.

"You're off the clock." Jason reminded her.

"Live in help is never off the clock." Georgie didn't mind and she got the impression the guys wanted to talk to Milo.

"I will see if Elizabeth needs help." Diane said moving off to the kitchen. She was getting the same vibe. Alexis and Skye didn't even bother to offer explanations they simply walked into the house.

"Our ladies are smart." Shawn observed.

"Something I for one appreciate." Johnny spoke up. "So?" He said looking at Milo.

"I talked to Mac a few days ago." Milo told the guys. "I was trying to open his eyes to the fact that he was hurting Georgie."

"You've been hauled downtown six times in three days." Johnny pointed out to the young guard. They had expected this, but even he was surprised at the number. "Have you told Georgie what her uncle is doing?"

"No." Milo said sitting back in his chair. "I don't want to make the situation worse."

"You need to." Jason instructed. "Diane is already talking about filing a harassment charge against the PCPD. That will make the paper. You don't want Georgie finding out that way."

"She's going to flip." Milo said quietly. "I feel like I've driven a wedge between them, and this might blow their relationship to pieces."

Jason looked at Francis who just shook his head. They had Alcazar and Sorel on one side and Milo and Mac on the other. The only good thing about Milo's situation was that no one saw it getting violent. Aside from Georgie unleashing on her uncle. "She will really go off if you let her get blindsided."

"If you tell her then she's only pissed at Mac." Johnny pointed out the upside. "If you don't tell her then you are in the doghouse too."

"Not to mention the fact that Cooper may tell Maxie, and then she'll tell Georgie." Jason spoke up. "I can only imagine how that version of the tale will go."

Johnny started laughing, he couldn't help it. Since moving back to Port Charles he'd had a few encounters with the eldest Jones sister. She had a flair for the dramatic. "She'll have Mac beating you with a hose."

"I'll talk to Georgie tonight." Milo shuddered knowing Jason was right.

They all stood as the ladies returned. "Skye can I talk with you for a minute?" Jason wanted to know. When she nodded he moved them away from the group.

"Sure thing." Skye wondered if this was about dating his friend. She should have mentioned it before coming over. "If this is about Francis." She started.

"No. You are both adults." Jason told her. "What you do in your personal time is none of my business. I want to talk to you about Deception."

"Okay." Skye responded.

"I now own it, and have no interest in running it. I know that you are currently unemployed, by choice." He added. "I was wondering if you might be ready to come out of retirement. I can't sell you the company for a year, because the will is still in probate but there is nothing to stop me from offering you the CEO position. Next year if you want the company you can buy it."

Skye smiled wide. "I would love to take on the challenge of running an international company. I happen to be fan of Deception's cosmetics anyway. At the moment I'm not looking to own a company so this would be perfect. Next year we can maybe talk about a partnership with an option to buy you out in a few years."

"Conditions?" Jason wanted to know. May as well work everything out now.

"You have to keep it legal." That was all Skye needed.

"Done." Jason had no problem with that. "Salary?"

"I have no idea." She admitted. "I need to find out what other CEO's of cosmetics companies make. Just because you are family doesn't mean I will take less than I deserve."

"Just because you are family doesn't mean I'll pay you a penny more than you are worth." For Jason business was business. "I am looking to be completely hands off so factor that into your salary request, and my condition is that Deception has to be a major contributor to the Nurses' Ball every year." He had watched the hospital scramble for funding this year. Corinthos Morgan wasn't an option because of how they made their money. With Deception's money guaranteed that would prevent that from happening this year.

"I can work with both those conditions." Skye liked that Jason was being philanthropic. "So do I contact you with my salary request?"

"Diane." Jason told his sister. "Let's head back to the table." The guys got to their feet until Skye was seated. "Diane, Skye is going to contact you with a salary request. I offered her the CEO position at Deception."

"I will make sure you have my contact information before we leave. Congratulations." Diane figured she couldn't be any worse than Carly. The colors in her spring line were dreadful.

A new job and a new boyfriend. Skye was applauding her decision to move to Port Charles.

* * *

><p>Emily was sitting on the launch on her way back to the mansion trying to figure out just what she was going to do about her boyfriend. Nikolas had been distant since they returned from Europe and tonight had been the worse night yet. Not only had he been unwilling to engage with her, but he'd been surly and snippy when they did talk. Even Stefan ended up calling Nik out on his rudeness.<p>

When she finally decided to leave for the evening he didn't even walk her to the launch, but simply said goodnight at the front door. Emily knew what was at the root of his anger. Lucky. More specifically her pushing Lucky to try to get back with Elizabeth. That action was having more repercussions than she would have ever imagined. She had pretty much lost Elizabeth, and now it looked like she was losing Nikolas as well. For the first time ever Emily wished that Lucky had stayed dead.

It was another choice by her that had them back in Port Charles. She was the one who insisted on returning for Carly's funeral. Wanting to be there for her brother. Not that Jason asked her to come home, in fact he had stated that she should stay in Europe. But Emily didn't listen, not even when Nikolas said the same thing. She had insisted on being here, so they had come home.

At least one good thing had come out of this. Emily had a new friend, although she really did need to get to the root of the sleeping with the boyfriend issue. If Sarah did sleep with Liz's boyfriend then she could understand why her new sister in-law would be upset. But considering that was years ago Elizabeth should try talking to Sarah, if nothing else so that her sister could apologize.

"Ms. Quartermaine, we're here." The launch captain announced.

"Thank you." Emily said getting off the boat. She was walking to her car when she looked over and smiled. "Didn't we do this earlier? I thought you had plans."

"They fell through." Sarah said in greeting. "Where are you headed?"

"Home. Nikolas is busy." Emily lied.

Sarah thought guilty was probably closer to the mark. She just bet that guilt wouldn't be enough to keep him from sniffing around her. "Too bad. I was going to Kelly's wanna come?"

"Sure." Emily said smiling. Her night was looking up. They got their drinks and took a seat. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure." Sarah said putting down her coffee.

"Elizabeth said that you slept with her boyfriend? Is that true?" Emily figured there was no point in hedging.

"No." Sarah flat out lied. "I did kiss him, but he was the one who told Lizzie we slept together trying to get back at me. He wanted to, but I stopped after the kiss. Which I fully acknowledged shouldn't have happened. She refused to accept my apology, and not too long after that moved out of the house."

"Have you tried again?" Emily wanted to know. She could understand how that would have hurt, but nine years seemed a long time to be angry about a kiss.

"Lizzie won't take my calls." Sarah shrugged trying to make it seemed like she was pretending that didn't hurt.

"She knows you are here. Nikolas told her this morning after the funeral." Emily passed along.

"I saw her on the television." Sarah told Emily. "So does this mean we can't be friends anymore? I know you were her friend first."

"Of course we can still be friends. I'm capable of making up my own mind." Emily told Sarah. "I'm not going to try to get Elizabeth to talk to you though. I want to keep her in my life, she is my sister in-law and my friend too. So it would be best if I stayed out of what is between you two."

"That's probably for the best." Sarah smiled wide. She wasn't looking to have peace brokered anyway. However she would love to bust up Emily and Lizzie's friendship. "So since it's not that late why don't we go catch a movie?"

"Sounds like fun. You should come out to the mansion sometime." Emily extended the invitation.

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass. Your parents are my bosses, and I don't want it to look like I'm sucking up." Sarah said laughing. "Having you as my friend, and being associated with the Quartermaine family because my sister is married to your brother is enough."

"I do have my own space, but I understand what you mean. I'm going to be facing the same battle when I join the program. Maybe you'll be able to give me some tips." Emily suggested.

"And the inside track on some surgeries since I'll be a fourth year resident by then." Sarah said making it look like she was taking care of her friend. "So what do you want to see?"

Emily looked at the marquee and made a choice. In the back of her mind she was thinking that it was too bad that Liz didn't know this Sarah. Because this Sarah was really nice.

* * *

><p>"That was a lot of fun." Elizabeth said as they waved to their departing guests.<p>

"It was." Jason agreed placing a hand on the small of her back as they walked back into the house. "I wouldn't mind doing it again."

"Jason Morgan are you saying that you are willing to socialize?" Elizabeth said in mock surprise.

"That wasn't socializing, that was having friends over for dinner. I'm in blue jeans, and I'm pretty sure you can't socialize in denim." He grinned knowing he was being silly. "That was pretty much everyone we wanted to invite to our housewarming."

"Except Nikolas and Emily." Elizabeth noted. "I'll call your sister tomorrow and see if they want to come out."

"Let me know what she says." Jason locked the front door and set the alarm. They walked upstairs hand in hand stopping to check on Cameron before heading to the master suite. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Elizabeth watched as Jason flopped back on the bed.

"If everyone around us was doing their best to make sure we stayed apart, would that make you want me more?" He was trying to get a handle on the Sorel/Alcazar situation. If maybe Diego and Angel were just attracted to the forbidden.

"Carly did try to keep us apart, until it suited her agenda." Elizabeth pointed out.

"She did." Jason realized it didn't hurt to think about the dead woman. "So did that make me more attractive? Did the fact that it would piss her off, add to my allure?"

"Nope." Elizabeth came over and sat beside him. "I wanted you because you're you and I'm smart." She said smiling.

"Also because of my bike." He reminded her laughing when she nodded. "Diego Alcazar and Angel Sorel are sneaking around with one another and their parents don't like it. Well, her father doesn't like it." To Jason it sounded like Lorenzo didn't care. Which made him wonder if the South American mob boss was urging his son on.

"Are you worried this will spark violence?" Elizabeth asked placing her head on his shoulder.

"A little. Maximus is already involved, and tomorrow I need to make a call about this situation. If things go south I may need you to leave Port Charles for a while. Francis would go with you, as well as some other guards. I may need your help in getting Georgie to leave." Jason wanted a plan in place.

"I won't argue if you say I have to go." Elizabeth wouldn't stress him further in that situation.

"Thank you." Jason just relaxed having his wife so close.

"Jason?" Elizabeth looked up at him.

"Yes?" He said turning to face her.

"Thank you, for that night at Jake's." Elizabeth said softly. "For not leaving when I said I didn't need your help. I did need it." She admitted. "You kept me safe, and I want you to know I appreciate that now, even if I didn't then."

He rolled them so she was on her back and he was over her. "I intervened because you were Lucky's girl. I saw how his death hurt you, but by the time we sat down to talk I was there because I wanted to be. I thought you were beautiful that night, and lying with you here tonight I still think it."

Elizabeth smiled up at him and when his lips covered hers she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer. That night they had begun to build the feelings that lead him to being here with her tonight. The death of the boy she thought she had loved, had led to her finding the extraordinary man she have given her heart to.

Jason made quick work of her shirt and bra almost desperate to feel her soft skin. When she was bared to him he lifted his head and simply looked at her. This amazingly strong woman was his to love for the rest of his life. That night he had gotten a glimpse of the woman she would become. The strong woman who was capable of handling whatever life threw at her. Even when she thought she was dying Elizabeth hadn't curled up in a ball and cried. She had determined to give her little boy the best of her while she could. And she had let him stand beside her. It still left him in awe.

She opened her eyes and he saw love, trust, and desire. The same thing his gaze revealed to her. Dipping his head he took an already hard nipple deep into his mouth and when she moaned he did as well.

"Jason." She said softly arching to get further, tightening her fingers in his hair to keep him close. She whimpered in pleasure as his mouth moved to suck on her second nipple.

His fingers shook as he opened her pants and pushed his hand inside her panties. The moisture that coated his fingers had him moaning again. "I need you."

"I need you too." Elizabeth panted out reaching for his belt. Tugging when the leather wouldn't open. "Hurry."

"Yeah." Jason was feeling the urgency to mate. He quickly got undressed while she did the same and they came together again with seeking hands and desperate kisses. She opened for him and he pushed his throbbing cock inside her waiting body. "I will love you until I take my last breath." He promised starting to stroke coming to rest deep inside her body with every flex of his hips.

"You will always be mine." Elizabeth said before talking became impossible. She couldn't focus on anything but his body moving inside hers, filling her up, and bringing her joy.

She fell first just as she felt him swell and burst, coating her with himself and marking her in the most primal way possible. Jason came on a shout giving her everything he had. After they lay silently, wrapped around one another simply grateful to be together.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	45. Chapter 45

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 45<p>

Milo walked Georgie to her new home. Inside he let her give him a tour. "It's a nice space."

"Nicer than anything I could afford on my own." Georgie said as they came back down to the living room. "Elizabeth said you can visit me as often as you like."

"Good to know." Milo liked that she was living somewhere so safe. He wouldn't have to worry about who her neighbors were. "I need to talk to you."

"Come into the kitchen and I'll make some coffee." Georgie was hoping he would stay for a little while longer. Maybe they could do some kissing. It was getting harder to stop, and she was thinking that soon the day was coming when they wouldn't.

"Thanks." Milo sat at the table.

"What's up?" Georgie started the machine and came over to sit on his lap.

With her so close he just had to kiss her. Pulling back he smiled at her. She was not the kind of girl he thought he would ever be with. She was way too good for him, but he would cherish her for as long as she stayed. "I went to talk to your uncle."

"How did that go?" Georgie wasn't surprised by that declaration. Milo had been upfront about the fact that eventually he would be speaking up.

"The talk itself not so bad." Milo told her. "But since then I've been brought in for questioning six times."

"Six times?" Georgie sat up straight. "On what charges?"

"Various ones." Milo shrugged. "Anything that might fit. Jason said that Diane is considering charging the department with harassment. I don't want you to be caught in the middle of that."

"It's too late for that." Georgie was pissed. "My uncle pretty much assured I was going to have to make a choice the first time he had you brought in after he knew we were dating. Did you do any of the things he had you picked up for?" Georgie wanted to know.

"No." Milo said grinning. He wasn't a saint, but boosting cars wasn't his thing. Nor was armed robbery, and he didn't have anything to do with drugs. Milo actually rarely broke the law which would surprise most people. When he did it was on the orders of his boss. As a guard he didn't even handle the illegal shipments that came in. He had hopes of one day being an enforcer which would see him breaking laws regularly, but right now he was almost a model citizen.

"Stay put." Georgie walked out of the room and came back with her cell phone. "Maxie?"

"Hey, I was going to call you tomorrow. I moved out." The blonde announced.

"Really?" Georgie said stunned. "Where?"

"I'm living with Serena and Logan for now." Maxie told her sister. One night in and she was thinking this might have been a bad idea. Logan was entirely too much temptation, and Maxie wasn't known for her ability to avoid things that were bad for her. "I'll get my own place in a few weeks." Unlike her sister she didn't have money in the bank.

"Isn't Serena on location?" Georgie asked her sister.

"Yup. Dillon's movie is taking longer to shoot than he thought. So Serena said I could crash here." Maxie said stretching across the bed.

"Why did you move out?" Georgie wanted to know. While she watched Milo fixed them both a cup of coffee.

"Mac is being unreasonable. Cooper told me that Mac's be bringing Milo in for questioning. A lot. When I called Mac on his behavior he said he was going to prove to you that your boyfriend is dangerous." Maxie huffed out. "I can't stay there with him like that. So I moved out."

"Do you want me to loan you some money to get a place?" Georgie wasn't sure she was comfortable with Logan and Maxie alone. She had seen her sister watching the blonde.

"Nope. I'm an adult. I'll just get a job." Maxie had marketable skills.

"Are you going to be okay with Logan?" Georgie came out and asked.

"We will be fine. He works a lot." Maxie explained. "Jason keeps him busy, and Serena will be home in a few days." Maxie just had to behave until then. "Can you come to lunch tomorrow?"

"I have to see if Liz needs me. If I'm free I'll call you." Georgie promised. "Behave."

"I will. I have to go." Maxie heard the front door open and then close which meant Logan had left. So it was safe to leave Serena's room. "Call me tomorrow."

"Yup." Georgie said hanging up. "Maxie moved out because of what Uncle Mac is doing. I'll go see him as soon as I can and ask him to back off." And maybe bash him over the head with a lamp.

Milo dropped a kiss on his girl's lips. "You don't have to."

"Yes, I do." She said wrapping her arms around him. Her biggest fear was that Milo would reach the conclusion she wasn't worth the hassle. She wasn't losing him because her uncle was being an idiot. "Want to watch some television?"

"Sounds good." Milo grabbed his mug and followed her out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"So CEO of Deception." Francis said smiling at Skye. He was in her apartment at the Metro Court. He and Johnny had both just laughed when they ended up on the same elevator.<p>

"Yes." Skye was pleased that Jason thought of her for the job. "It will keep me out of trouble. I am hoping that Carly was a decent businesswoman."

Francis was raised to not speak ill of the dead so he kept his mouth shut. "Does this mean I will see less of you?"

"Not unless you want to." Skye hoped this wouldn't change things between them, but she had been burned too often to just come right out and say that. Her history with men consisted of a lot of heartache.

"I'd like to see where this could go. I do understand that your job is important and requires time. Especially in the beginning." Francis respected her right to have a career.

"I may have to travel." Skye warned him. Deception was an international company.

"If you do I'd like to arrange your security." Francis requested.

She really liked that he asked. Skye had spent most of her life looking out for herself. So to have someone care about her wellbeing made her feel good. "I will make sure you know about any travel plans."

"Thank you. Would you like to talk about the fact that you don't drink now, while we are discussing important matters, or later?" Francis had noticed she didn't have wine on their one date or tonight. In fact Jason hadn't even offered her any.

"I'm in recovery. I drank to hide and became a person I didn't like. I take my sobriety seriously and I work on it every day." Skye told him. "I don't expect you to abstain. Your drinking won't tempt me to do so." It wasn't the behavior of others she had to monitor, it was her own self-destructive tendencies.

Francis looked over at her and smiled. He really respected that she was able to get her life back together. "I don't need alcohol to have a good time. In fact I'm not much of a drinker anyway." Which was true. He had no problem ditching liquor altogether if necessary.

"The choice to drink is entirely yours." Skye told him. Although she noticed he didn't drink at dinner on their date after she declined, and he didn't drink tonight. Very little got by Francis. "Do you have a vice you'd like to share?"

"Me?" Francis grinned. "I'm practically perfect in every way." He said giving into the laughter. Skye just raised an eyebrow. "When this gets serious enough that we move in together we will need a housekeeper."

"A slob?" She never would have guessed that.

"No, I don't leave days' worth of dishes in the sink, but I'm far from a neat freak." Francis admitted. He put his hand on her hip and urged her closer. "Enough talking. I have a curfew and I need to get in some kissing before I go." He said in a husky whisper.

"Since you put it that way." Skye smiled before his lips captured hers and all talking ceased.

* * *

><p>"How are things with the adoption going?" Shawn and Alexis were sitting on her porch enjoying the warm night. When they first arrived she ran in to check on her daughter before coming back out.<p>

"It's going well." Alexis was enjoying this quiet time. Both she and Shawn had been busy over the last few days and hadn't seen one another. He did however send her the most beautiful bouquet of flowers so that she knew she was on his mind. "The Canadian government had already approved the adoption so I just have to clear the requirements here. I have a home inspection next week, and interviews the week after that."

"Does Sam know you are adopting her baby?" Shawn wanted to know. When it came time for Alexis to fly to Ontario to get her new daughter he was going with her.

"No, the adoption is closed. We've never even met. After it became clear Carly wasn't going to be welcoming of Kristina, and Sonny wasn't going to try to talk some sense into his wife I kept both of us as far from Sonny and his life as I could. I did feel bad that Kristina never knew Sonny, but seeing how everything turned out I'm glad I made that choice." Alexis confessed. "As she grows I'll tell her the good things about her biological father, and try to shield her from the rest until she is old enough to handle it. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Shawn would answer anything but a work question.

"Why are you interested in me? A mom with soon to be two children. I've seen the looks you get when we are out, and the women who are giving you those looks. You could have a different woman every night, so why me?" Alexis needed to know.

Shawn found himself wishing that Sonny had gotten his ass kicked before having his throat cut. The mob boss, and probably someone else, had made Alexis doubt how wonderful she was. "I heard a poem once, on You Tube of all places, called Girl Who Reads. It about how this guy is out drinking with his friends and they are talking about what they like in women. The normal answers are given, but one guy says he likes a girl who reads. Who are smart, and can hold a conversation. Who can go toe to toe in an argument on any subject. A girl who will challenge him, and make him better." Shawn gave her a slow seductive smile. "Intelligence is sexy, and when it comes in the room on a pair of legs like yours a smart man pays attention. And from my seat on your porch I can't help but notice you own a lot of books."

Alexis simply didn't have any words to give him. She was blown away by that answer. Shawn Butler was simply too much. She did blush though, something she had not done in years. "Okay then." She finally said.

"I should go." Shawn stood up and held out his hand to help Alexis to her feet. At her door he gave her a soft kiss. "Good night."

"Night." Alexis said fumbling to open the door. She locked up and only then did he walk to his car. "Girl Who Reads." She said heading to her computer. She needed to find that poem.

* * *

><p>Johnny and Diane did share an elevator with Francis and Skye. They even got off on the same floor as the other couple which was how Diane learned she was neighbors with Jason's sister, but they didn't stay at the Metro Court. The whole point of the visit was so that Diane could get some things to take back to his place. Johnny rarely stayed in hotels. Too much public access for his liking. The sheer number of people with the ability to get their hands on your room key made him want to break out in hives.<p>

Which was why his girlfriend's suite now had a state of the art security set up. No one was getting to Diane. Not while he was around.

They went back to the Towers and right to bed. Now she was sleeping and Johnny was wide awake. Thinking some pretty heavy thoughts. His da liked to tease him about the type of women he dated, his ma was waiting for him to realize a woman was more than her bra size. He had grown up a long time ago, but hadn't bothered to tell his parents. He was their youngest child, the goofy one. The one who his nieces and nephews looked to for a good prank to play on their parents. It was a role he excelled at. Now it was a role that was going to be blown to smithereens when he took Diane home.

Somewhere between that first hello at the airport and taking her to bed tonight he had fallen head over heels in love. First time in his life that had happened, and man did it feel good. Now he just had to convince the feisty woman he had fallen for that he was worth taking a tumble for. Johnny smiled into the darkened room guessing that he was up for that fight.

Diane Miller was going to be his, which was only fair because he was already hers.

* * *

><p>Jason went from a deep sleep to wide awake. Carefully he rolled from the bed noting that it wasn't even five yet. Going down the hall he stepped into his son's room and found the little boy standing in his crib. "Hey buddy." Jason said softly. "Why are you up?" He normally didn't get up until seven.<p>

Cameron just smiled at him.

Jason took his son to the changing table and put a fresh diaper on him, but didn't take off his pajamas. "Let's go downstairs and I'll make some coffee." Jason said holding the little boy close. "You're still too young for coffee, so I can fix you a bottle if you want?"

"Bababababa." Cameron babbled.

"Is that why you woke up, because you're hungry?" He asked his son. "Your mom is helping me to learn all your habits, she said that when you are growing that you eat more than normal. You just got some new teeth so I guess that means its time to grow some." He put Cameron in his chair and poured some Cheerios on the tray. The little boy immediately starting eating them. When Elizabeth woke up they'd all have breakfast together.

"DA!" Cameron yelled when Jason disappeared into the pantry.

"I'm right here." Jason said laughing. "I had to get some coffee beans." He really liked being called dad. Most of the cereal was already gone so Jason poured a little more before making the brew. "I'm going to be working from home, so that means we can spend some time together during the day. Maybe have lunch together most days."

Cameron started blowing bubbles.

"I should get you something to drink." Jason said putting down his mug and getting out a bottle. He put it in the warmer. "I'm new to all this dad stuff. I mean I did get a little practice with Michael, but that was so long ago it doesn't count anymore. I've been reading some books and so much has changed since that time. I'm gonna do my best Cameron to make you, your mom, and any other kids we have happy. I'm gonna make mistakes though, so you need to be a little patient with me. The good thing is that I'm a fast learner. How does that sound? Okay?" Jason asked as he checked the temperature of the formula and handed his son his bottle.

The little boy smiled wide around the nipple.

"I'm gonna take that to be a yes." Jason said sipping his coffee. "Hey." He started smiling when he noticed Elizabeth standing in the doorway but stopped when he saw she was crying. Quickly he put down his cup and walked over to where she was standing. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Elizabeth let him gather her close. "I love you so much." She had heard what he said to Cameron. "You're going to be an amazing dad." She assured him. "And you are already an amazing husband."

"I just want you guys to be happy." Jason said feeling a bit uncertain. He hadn't meant for her to hear that, but he didn't regret saying it.

"We are. We are loved, and that's all we need." She promised him before stretching up to give him a soft kiss.

"Want some hot chocolate?" Jason asked her.

"Yes, please." Elizabeth walked over and kissed Cameron, stealing a Cheerio before taking a seat. Today she moved into the new studio, it was going to be a great day.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	46. Chapter 46

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 46<p>

It didn't take Jason long to get settled into his new office. His new assistant Phil was in the front room in his new office, and he was doing well also. So it was looking like this arrangement was going to work. The only thing that might be an issue was Jason's self-control. Knowing his wife and son were upstairs had him wanting to play hooky. Even if Elizabeth was busy, he could get up to mischief with Cameron. They had lunch together, something he hoped would become a habit, and he didn't want to let her go back upstairs.

He heard them on the steps and couldn't stop himself from coming out of his office. Phil only smirked a little. "You guys going out?" He asked meeting them in the foyer. Francis was here so that was a yes.

"I need to go to the art store." Elizabeth said smiling. She had spent the morning getting her studio space set up. Now it was time to re-stock some of the items. The drafting table had been waiting for her with a bow and the urge to run down and kiss Jason was almost irresistible. They had agreed to no kissing in the workspace. If they started that then neither one of them would get any work done.

"Cameron can stay here, if you want." Jason said reaching up and running his hand over his son's curls.

"You have to work." Elizabeth said grinning. "I'm going to drop him off at Georgie's. After his nap she's taking him to the park for a bit." With a small army of guards.

Jason almost wanted to pout. "Okay. I guess I'll see you when you get back."

Unable to resist Elizabeth gave him a quick kiss. "You certainly will. Wave bye to daddy." She did and Cameron grinned and waved as they walked out the door.

"Jason, Carlos Rivera is on line one." Phil reported.

With a nod the blonde mob boss returned to his office. "Senor Rivera."

"Senor Morgan." Carlos responded. Dealings with Sonny had been tense. Carlos's daughter Lily had taken a romantic interest in the Cuban mob boss, and he spurned her affections. At one point the two organizations came close to war when the Rivera Organization mistakenly seized one of the Corinthos Morgan ships docking in Recife thinking it belonged to the Tagliatti Organization, it was Jason who had talked Sonny out of retaliating when he realized what happened. Still Carlos didn't really know what the younger man thought of him. "You wished to speak to me?"

"I did." Jason was willing to start from scratch with most of the people Sonny didn't like. Some would not be extended that courtesy. "I wanted to speak to you about your intentions where the Alcazar and Sorel situation is concerned." With Jason, Carlos, and Lorenzo all having holdings in South America the situation needed close monitoring.

"I have no intentions of doing anything. I have spoken to Lorenzo and told him I will not let the whims of two children dictate my actions." Carlos would fight for Lily, but he wouldn't fight for Diego. Not against the Morgan Organization. Jason would obliterate him.

"That's good to know. I also intend to stay out of it as long as they stay out of Port Charles." Jason provided.

"You have a right to defend the peace in your area." Carlos couldn't dispute that. "Maximus is monitoring things." Which was something the younger man probably already knew.

"I would like to send my representative to speak with you." Jason trusted Renaldo to handle this.

"He would be welcomed." Carlos was getting older and had no wish to fight unless no other option presented itself. Jason would be an ally who would make others think twice about trying. "Have him call me to discuss when we might get together."

"I will do that." Jason promised.

"My grandson is coming to Port Charles to record his next album. He recently signed a deal with L & B to put out his first English record. I would like to send some guards to make sure he stays safe." Carlos needed Jason's permission to send his men. Juan was not interested in the family business but others might not respect that. Or they might try to use Juan's safety as leverage against Carlos.

"That should not be a problem. Have them meet with Shawn Butler. We will of course do our part to make sure your grandson is safe while here." Jason took his steps in this dance. He had no idea Lois had signed Juan to a contract.

"Thank you. Congratulations on the marriage and adoption." Carlos passed along. That Jason had married was a surprise to many. That he had married a woman other than the one who had been reported to be carrying his child had stunned some, until all the details came out. Looking at the mess Sonny had made Carlos was glad that he wasn't interested in Lily.

"Gracias." Jason had to smile thinking about his family. He had received a few calls of congratulations but most people had left him alone. Which he liked.

"I would be pleased to host you and your family at some point in the future." Carlos extended the invitation, it was to balance the scales for Jason watching out for Juan.

"If the opportunity arises I will be sure to let you know." Jason said wrapping up the call. With that handled he just had to wait for Renaldo's report, and to see if Carlos kept his word about staying neutral.

* * *

><p>"Miss Jones." Hank called out to get Georgie's attention. When she looked up he pointed over to the path.<p>

"It's fine." Georgie said pushing Cameron on the swings.

"I can't believe they made me wait." Maxie huffed out. "I'm your sister." She complained rolling her eyes.

"I'm with Cameron, so no one gets to just walk up unless they are expected." Georgie explained. "Why are you all dressed up?"

"I had a job interview." Maxie said grinning. "You will never guess with whom."

"Probably not." Georgie admitted.

"Skye Chandler." Maxis beamed. "You are looking at her new personal assistant."

"Really?" Georgie asked surprised.

"I do know my alphabet and I can type.' Maxie said putting her hands on her hips. Mostly the job would require being at Skye's beck and call. This was an entry level position. Maxie intended to use it to springboard herself to bigger and better things. "And it's in the fashion and beauty industry which I was born to work in. All those years of reading Vogue are going to pay off."

Georgie just laughed at her sister. "I know you can type. How did you even get the interview?" Skye was apparently not wasting any time getting to work.

"I showed up at her office and told her I was your sister." Maxie grinned.

"You what?" Georgie looked at her sister like she was brain damaged. Maxie never stuck with anything. When she quit this job because it was too hard, or boring, or whatever Skye would be pissed. Maybe even enough to call Jason and complain about Georgie giving her sister a reference.

"Yup, you made a great first impression, and she said she was willing to give me a try. Don't make that face I'm not going to make you look bad." Maxie rolled her eyes again.

"What happened to Elton?" Georgie knew he had been Carly's assistant.

"Skye made him a Vice President and her COO. He was doing most of the real work anyway." Maxie said passing along some gossip. "He even tried to talk Carly out of that disastrous spring line she launched. So he now has a nice office, with an assistant of his own, and I'm with Skye." Maxie's phone rang. "Jones." She answered brightly. "Right away Ms. Chandler." She said before hanging up. "I have to go, but we'll get together soon. I have to tell you about my break up with Cooper. Bye." Maxie said hurrying off.

"Cameron." Georgie said looking down at the little boy. "Pray for brothers." She was going to have to tell Elizabeth about what Maxie did. That way if this blew up in the sister's face everyone was ready. She also needed to hear about Cooper, because Georgie had a feeling Logan was somehow involved. "Let's go on the slide."

* * *

><p>Sarah stood at the receptionist desk and smiled wide. "Hello." Getting up here hadn't been as hard as she thought. There wasn't even a guard on the steps leading to the second floor of the restaurant. You would think the local godfather would run a tighter ship. Of course she had run into this woman in the room at the top of the steps.<p>

"Can I help you?" Olivia wanted to know. She was the main receptionist for the Morgan Organization, as well as Johnny's girl Friday, and no one got by her without an appointment. If they didn't understand the word no, the Glock strapped to the underside of her desk would stop them.

"I'd like to see Jason Morgan." Sarah requested. No doubt Lizzie had told her hubby all about her evil sister, so she wasn't expecting this visit to be friendly. She just wanted Jason to have a look at what he could have in his bed.

"You are?" Olivia knew exactly who was standing in front of her desk. Sarah reminded her of Carly. They had that same 'every man wants me' attitude. With the blonde harpy in the ground Olivia figured Lulu would be taking over that role, but nope looked like they had a new contender.

"Dr. Sarah Webber." Sarah answered a bit smugly.

"You don't have an appointment so you don't get in." Olivia wanted Sarah to resist. She really liked Elizabeth, and Johnny said Sarah was here to cause trouble. Liz had enough trouble already. "You can of course make one."

"That will be fine." Sarah hadn't expected to get into Jason's office, but she had hoped that maybe he would come out while she was here.

"Jason can see you in two months." Olivia said not even looking at her schedule.

"I'm sure he has something sooner." Sarah said letting a bit of ice come into her tone.

"I'm sure he doesn't." Olivia said letting a bit of 'bitch please' come into her tone.

"Can I help you Dr. Webber?" Johnny had come up the stairs a few moments ago and caught the tail end of the conversation. He would save Marco the trouble of having to bail his wife out of jail. Because Sarah was edging closer to a good old fashioned ass-kicking.

"Who are you?" Sarah turned and asked.

"The person who asked you a question." Johnny said not even trying to be friendly.

"I had hoped to see Jason." Sarah replied.

"Well now that we've shattered that hope, is there another one we can destroy?" Johnny wanted to know.

Sarah shot daggers at him. "I'll try again later."

"Don't bother. The outcome is going to be the same." Johnny informed her.

"Is Lizzie that worried, that she has all of you playing guard dogs to her husband?" Sarah dropped any pretense of being civil.

"You don't even rate a thought." Johnny could be just as cold. "We are just busy at the moment and getting rid of a body is hard work." It was a straight up threat, and for the first time since she got here Sarah's bravado faded a bit. "Good day Dr. Webber." Johnny said stepping aside so she could get to the steps.

Without another word Sarah walked out.

"I know you guys don't hurt women, but I'd be happy to jump her in an alley one night." Olivia offered.

"I'll let you know." Johnny said completely serious. "Anyone else stop by?"

"No." Olivia said handing him an envelope. "Diane sent these over for review."

"Then I'd best get to it." Johnny said whistling as he walked into his office.

* * *

><p>Sarah was pissed as she walked away from the restaurant. That had gone badly. Failing was not something she was used to, nor was it something she liked. Before she had been just planning on toying with Jason and then sending him back to Lizzie, now Sarah was going to own him.<p>

Turning the corner she came face to face with her sister, and a nasty grin came across her face. "Hello Lizzie."

"Sarah." Elizabeth said giving her sister a cool stare.

"Your friend just threatened my life." Sarah would have him in jail before the day was out. It would be a good start.

"You have proof of that right?" Elizabeth wanted to know. "Otherwise it's slander. And interns who face lawsuits get bounced from their programs."

Francis just stood back and watched Liz handle her sister. He would only step in if he was needed. Which he was not expecting.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked in a mocking tone. "You get all skanked up to go see my husband and get turned away?"

"I can have him if I want him Lizzie, our history proves that." Sarah snarled.

"You can certainly try." Elizabeth wasn't the least bit worried. "I'm looking forward to getting the recap of you crashing and burning."

Sarah was surprised at how strong her sister had become. This wasn't the Elizabeth who left home in tears. "Did you use your pretend rape to lure him in like you did with your last boyfriend? You turn on the water works about how you were so badly hurt and violated to make him feel bad for you. There is no other way you would land a man like that. He is completely out of your league." Sarah had learned just how close Jason and her sister were before the health scare a couple of months ago.

"I don't make up stories, that's you." Elizabeth didn't give any outward signs that the barb had hurt. But it did. "You're the one who has to lie to men to get them in your bed. That's what you did, you told my boyfriend I was screwing around on him otherwise he wouldn't have hopped into bed with you. He told me all about the lies you spun when he was begging for my forgiveness. But at least I got to learn how weak he was before we got serious."

"Didn't stop you from turning tail and running did it Lizzie. Because you're weak." Sarah would try another tactic.

"I was weak, but I'm not anymore. I've grown up Sarah, something you haven't managed to do. You still the same conniving stuck up bitch you were when I left home." Elizabeth walked up and got right in her sister's face. "You came to my town, my turf and if you come after me you will learn that it was a mistake. I will destroy you and not lose a bit of sleep while doing so."

"You don't own Port Charles Elizabeth." Sarah said not backing down.

Elizabeth just smiled coldly. "Do you really want to test that theory?" She asked her sister. When Sarah blinked in surprise Liz knew she had made her point. "Francis let's go, I'm done here." She said before walking away, and not bothering to look back.

The older Italian didn't say a word right away, he simply followed his charge to the parking lot of the restaurant where the car was. "You okay kid?" He asked once they were inside the vehicle. Sarah had landed a pretty low blow back there, but Liz had stood strong. He was proud of his young friend.

"I'm good. I'd like to go home. Call the park first and make sure they are being careful." Elizabeth wouldn't put it past Sarah to try to get to Cameron.

"I'll send a text to Johnny and ask him to send Cody over as well." Francis did that before checking in with Hank. As soon as he hung up his phone buzzed. Johnny had alerted Jason to Francis's request. "Jason wants us to return to the house."

"That's fine." Elizabeth could use some time in her studio to level out. She had a feeling she would be using a lot of red paint this afternoon.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	47. Chapter 47

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement in intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 47<p>

"What happened?" Jason asked when the door to his wife's studio slammed shut.

"She and Sarah exchanged words, and Sarah threw Elizabeth's rape in her face. She accused Liz of lying about what happened, and then using it to lure you in." Francis had never wanted to hit a woman before this afternoon.

"Shit." Jason said looking up the steps. He knew Sarah had stopped by the restaurant offices. Her shadow sent out an alert when she walked in the building. However there hadn't been time to avert a meeting between the two sisters because Sarah's watcher didn't know Francis was bringing Elizabeth back to the car as Sarah was leaving the building. His wife hadn't said one word to him just walked up the steps into her private space. "I ordered a file on Sarah. Before the week is out I will know every secret she has to hide."

"She mentioned one of Elizabeth's friends threatening her life." Francis passed along.

"Johnny." Jason said smirking. "He saved Sarah from Olivia."

"Next time tell him to resist that urge." Francis said one hundred percent serious. "You might want to let your lawyer know."

"Sarah won't report it." Jason said confident that he was right. "Even if she did Mac would haul Milo in and not Johnny, because Milo is at the root of all criminal activity in Port Charles." The blonde mob boss rubbed the back of his neck. He wanted everything to be calm so that he didn't hurt Monica's case. Child Protective Services were coming out to the mansion this week for an inspection.

Francis just shook his head.

"I spoke to Carlos this morning. He said he is staying neutral." Jason updated Francis. As the head of Elizabeth and Cameron's security he needed to be kept alert to what was happening in the business, so that he knew what to do about possible threats.

"Smart move on his part. Are you going to make him an ally?" Francis figured that would be smart.

"I am." Jason nodded. "Go home, she's in for the day. You can drop in on Skye and meet her new assistant." Francis knew Maxie better than Georgie. By the time he left the oldest Jones girl was already working on her reputation. At some point Jason needed to make sure Georgie understood that her sister's actions would not be held against her.

"I like these new hours." Francis grinned. "I'm going to swing by the park and see how things are going there."

"Thanks Francis." Jason walked his friend to the door. "I'm heading upstairs. " Jason told Phi. "Let's call it a day."

"Sure thing." Phil responded shutting down his work station. He liked the new office, it was quiet and there weren't any distractions. "See you in the morning."

Jason locked the door behind his assistant before taking the steps two at a time. "Elizabeth?" He called tapping lightly on the door. "Can I come in?"

She didn't answer but instead just opened the door. There was no need to ask if he knew what had happened. Francis would have told him what Sarah said. "Be ready to get hit on."

"I do have a guard to protect me from her cooties." Jason said hoping to make his girl smile. He didn't go out alone anymore. Chris was his primary guard.

"That isn't going to stop her." Elizabeth said going back to putting away her purchases. She had planned on painting, but her muse wasn't anywhere around. "Sarah has something to prove now, because I didn't curl up in a ball and cry."

"I'm sorry she hurt you." Jason couldn't just stand still and watch her anymore. He walked across the room and pulled her into his arm.

"I didn't lie about what happened to me." Elizabeth said understanding holding this in would not do her any good.

"I know baby." Jason hated to think about her being hurt. They hadn't ever talked about this subject, and honestly he didn't think they were going to talk about it now. Audrey had told him about the rape when she came to his office and asked him to make sure Tom Baker paid because there wasn't enough evidence to take the case to trial.

Elizabeth let being in her husband's arms calm her. "Who threatened Sarah?"

"Johnny." Jason told his wife. "He also said that Olivia offered to jump your sister in an alley some night."

"My birthday is coming up." Elizabeth said starting to feel better.

"That's not for months still. Can you wait that long?" Jason asked smiling. "Even if you could I'm not sure Olivia can. Apparently it was hate at first sight."

"Sarah has that effect on a lot of people." Elizabeth looked up at Jason, and the worry for her was clear to see. "I would like extra guards with Georgie and Cam."

"Francis is already on that." Jason would kill Sarah with his own hands if she tried to hurt Cam. "Do you really think she'll go that route?"

"No. Even if she did I'm confident that Georgie could kick Sarah's ass. Fighting is not Sarah's strong suit." Elizabeth chuckled. Now she kinda hoped her sister tried something. "I would just feel better. How was your day?"

"Good. I'm working on brokering an alliance with another family in South America." He told her. "So we will most likely go visit next year at some point."

"I'm looking forward to it." Elizabeth answered.

Jason looked around the space. His talented wife was working on a new piece and he was looking forward to her explaining it to him. "Would you like a gallery?"

"What?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"A gallery of your own. To show your work?" He would get her one if she wanted.

Elizabeth had to smile at that. He wasn't trying to buy a better mood for her, he just wanted to make sure all her needs were being met. Before answering she stretched up and softly kissed him. "Not at this moment, but thank you. Right now I am content to paint and let others show my work. Maybe later I'll want a gallery. Not just for my work, but to showcase other artists."

"Tell me when." Jason said kissing her. "I'd like to invite Em out tonight."

"Okay, tell her to bring Nikolas." Elizabeth really did want to try to repair her friendship with her sister in-law.

"I'll go downstairs and call her. You keep working on your space." Jason wanted Emily out because he wanted to talk to her about her friend Sarah. It was time she had her eyes opened to the blonde's true nature. Since Elizabeth didn't want to involve herself in Emily and Sarah's relationship it was time he did. He was going to try to keep his sister from getting hurt, hopefully she was willing to listen.

* * *

><p>Sarah slammed the door to her apartment shut and had to resist the urge to start breaking things. That little bitch had the nerve to threaten her! She would learn that was a mistake. Sarah kicked off her shoes and took a few deep breaths. Looking back on the day she understood that the error had been hers. Going to Jason's office had been a mistake. She should have done a bit more research before acting. Now it would be even harder to get to the mob boss.<p>

As much as Sarah hated to admit it, getting to Jason might be out. There were a lot of people to get through, and frankly Sarah's time was too valuable to waste. She needed to have this plan completed before the summer ended. She was going to be the top intern, and then resident, in her program and that took focus.

So she should just concentrate on hurting Emily for now. Jason wasn't going anywhere, and it would be more fun to take him from Liz after they'd been together for a few years. Hurting Emily would have the added bonus of hurting Liz. Who knew maybe Jason would be angry too, and take it out on Elizabeth. That would be fun to sit back and watch.

The naïve Quartermaine had proven to be easy to manipulate, and Sarah was looking forward to seeing her reaction when she learned that Elizabeth was right all along. That Sarah really couldn't be trusted. Emily was at the hospital right now, maybe she could take a break. Sarah could work on widening the gap between the former best friends.

She put her shoes back on and opened her door. Smiling slowly she looked at the man standing in her doorway. "Hello Nikolas." She purred.

"Sarah." Nikolas said in greeting. "We need to talk."

"Absolutely, come in." Sarah said stepping back so he could enter her apartment.

"Were you heading out?" He noted she was dressed up.

"I was, but it can wait." Sarah watched him. Guilt was rolling off of him, so was desire. She kicked her shoes off again. "What can I do for you?"

"I want to make sure you won't tell Emily what happened between us." Nikolas couldn't take his eyes off of her. Standing here his body was already reacting to her nearness.

Sarah sauntered over to where he was standing, stopping just before their bodies touched. "Why would I do that?" She asked in a soft whisper. "If she knows then it won't happen again. You do still want me right?" She asked letting her fingertips trail up his arm. "I've been thinking about you Nikolas."

"We can't do this." Nikolas said trying to fight temptation.

Sarah smirked. "Is that why you came over, to tell me we can't be together again. You could have called." She pointed out moving closer letting her body press against his. "You didn't, and I think that's because you've been thinking about me. About what we did, about how good I made you feel. Better than Emily did."

"I love Emily." Nikolas said weakly, but he was also angry at her for what happened with Lucky. That was why he didn't stop what happened between him and Sarah at Wyndamere. On some level he wanted to punish his girlfriend.

"Good for you." Sarah said tilting her face up and finding his lips right there.

With a moan Nikolas ravished her mouth. He didn't even remember moving but they were by her bed and as he roughly pushed her down to the mattress his girlfriend was the last thing on his mind.

* * *

><p>Jason was standing on the front step as his sister's car pulled into courtyard. Earlier in the day he had received a call from the guard he had watching Sarah stating that Nikolas dropped by the blonde woman's apartment. He was upstairs for almost an hour before hurrying from the building. Jason wanted to know what happened. "Hi." He smiled greeting the arriving couple.<p>

"Wow, this place is gorgeous." Emily said hugging her brother.

"Come in. Nikolas." Jason greeted his sister's boyfriend.

"Jason." Nikolas said quietly. "Do you think later we can talk?"

"Sure. Emily will probably want a tour." Jason would be happy to talk to Nikolas then.

"Sounds good." Nikolas replied as they walked down the hall.

"I love this house." Emily was already sitting on the couch. She and Elizabeth were watching Cameron cruise around.

"It was pretty much love at first sight for me." Elizabeth admitted talking about the house. "Dinner is almost ready, but I can give you a quick tour of the downstairs if you like."

"That would be great." Emily said smiling.

When the ladies left the room Nikolas turned to Jason. "I got a call this afternoon that Lucky has been spotted in Ireland."

"Really?" Jason found that to be surprising because Lucky was dead. He was guessing it was someone with a strong resemblance. "Are you going to investigate?"

"No." Nikolas had spent the afternoon wrestling with this decision.

"I'll have Johnny make some calls." Was how Jason chose to respond. "Thank you for the information. My guy said you went to see Sarah this afternoon."

"I did." Nikolas said using as much of the truth as he could. "I wanted to talk about Emily." Seeing the look on the mob bosses face Nikolas shrugged. "I don't do subtle."

"What answer did you get?" Jason asked watching his guest carefully.

"She didn't want to talk about Emily." Nikolas provided. "Sarah thinks that Elizabeth is deliberately lying to Emily so that you sister won't be her friend."

Jason was having a hard time deciding if the younger man was lying or not. He was more tense while talking about this versus talking about Lucky, but he didn't have any obvious tells that he was being deceitful. Considering he was a Cassadine Jason didn't expect it to be easy.

"Have you talked to Emily?" Jason wanted to know.

"No." Nikolas gave a brief answer.

"I plan to try tonight." Jason warned his guest.

"That's between you and your sister." Nikolas wasn't going to get in the middle of that. He had learned from his grandmother the best way to keep a secret was to avoid talking about the topic. He was done talking about Sarah for the night.

"Any news on Luke?" Jason may as well get all the information he could.

"No." Nikolas shook his head. "I can ask my Uncle Stefan if he's heard anything more. If Helena has him I doubt we'll see Luke again." Nikolas hoped that was true. If Luke returned he would no doubt want to find Lucky. So it was best if Helena solved that problem before it got started.

"I would appreciate that." Jason said ending that conversation as well. "I need to check on dinner." He would go over this conversation again later.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth took Emily through the downstairs rooms, while her sister in-law carried Cameron. "So are we the first guests you've had out?" Emily wanted to know.<p>

"No." Elizabeth answered as they walked back towards the kitchen where they were eating.

"Georgie doesn't really count, she works for you." Emily pointed out. "Francis doesn't count for the same reason."

"Johnny, Diane, Shawn and Alexis were out the other night. So was Skye." Elizabeth added at the last minute.

"Oh." Emily said disappointed, she wanted to be the first guest over. Clearly she should have come out last night when invited. "Skye was out?" Emily hadn't known she and Elizabeth were that close. "To talk about the Deception job?"

"She and Jason did talk, but Skye came with Francis. They are dating." Elizabeth passed along. Cameron was squirming a bit. "He wants to walk." She informed Emily.

"Skye is dating Francis?" Emily had seen the older woman yesterday afternoon at tea and she didn't mention that.

"I was surprised too, but they look really good together." Elizabeth said giving her approval.

"So I guess you'll be seeing a lot of her then. Between Francis and her working for Jason." Emily really liked Skye and had been disappointed that they weren't sisters. She wanted to get to know her better. So if Skye would be with Elizabeth a lot there was still a chance for that to happen.

"I guess. Jason and I would like to have everyone over often." Elizabeth said smiling down at Cameron who was concentrating on his feet.

"Do you think you might have Sarah out?" Emily asked as they walked slowly down the hall.

"No." Elizabeth had wondered how long it would be before Sarah's name came up.

Emily almost made a comment but remembered her pledge to let the sister's work things out for themselves. Looking up she saw Nikolas standing in the kitchen doorway and waved. He gave her a small smile in return. Things between them today were good, but he was still distant.

"Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes." Jason announced. "Did you enjoy the tour?"

"I did." Emily said smiling.

"Want to see the patio?" Jason wanted to talk to Emily before dinner started.

"Sure." Emily let Elizabeth take Cameron's other hand.

"Nikolas, can I get you anything?" Elizabeth asked as the siblings walked out back.

* * *

><p>"It's like a little hideaway back here." Emily commented. "I bet it's really peaceful."<p>

"So far." Jason stuck his hands in his pocket. "Did you see Sarah Webber today?"

"No." Emily was surprised he was bringing her up. "Why?"

"She stopped by my office looking for me." Jason told his sister.

"She is your sister in-law, Sarah probably wanted to introduce herself." Emily rationalized.

"When she left Sarah ran into Elizabeth and wanted to know if Elizabeth had used her pretend rape to make me feel sorry for her." Jason reported.

"Did Elizabeth tell you that?" Emily said feeling the need to defend her friend. "Jason, Sarah wouldn't do that. We talked about what happened to Elizabeth. Sarah felt bad that no one in the family was here to support Liz. They would have come if Liz had called them."

"They knew what had happened." Jason remembered encountering a very angry Audrey Hardy. The older woman had been upset that her son and daughter in-law weren't coming out to check on their youngest child.

"If Elizabeth said that then she's lying to you Jason." Emily couldn't see any other explanation for the information Jason had. "Liz told me herself that she didn't call her parents."

"Audrey called her parents, and they said there was no reason for them to come. That it was already done, and that Audrey was better equipped to help Elizabeth." Jason informed his sister. "Sarah and Steven both knew as well. Steven at least called."

"Even if that wasn't the case Sarah wouldn't throw Liz's rape in her face. I know you didn't meet Liz until after Lucky died the first time, but before her rape she was a very skilled liar." Emily remembered how wild her friend had been. "I think her hatred of her sister is coloring the encounter." Sarah was going to be a doctor, and compassion was part of that. Only a cruel person would use something so traumatic against another person.

"Elizabeth isn't lying. Francis was the one who told me what happened." Jason told his sister wondering why she was defending Sarah so vigorously. Why it was so important to Em that Sarah be a good person, despite evidence that she wasn't. "And he didn't misunderstand what was said. Elizabeth is determined to stay out of your relationship with Sarah." Jason paused for a moment "Elizabeth told me that she warned you about her sister's true nature and you aren't listening. So now I'm telling you. Be careful."

"I still think there is some sort of misunderstanding." Emily said being stubborn. The person Jason was talking about wasn't the Sarah she knew. "I think you should talk to Sarah before making up your mind. She's been a really good friend to me since she's arrived. I think Liz is just jealous." There was no way what Jason was saying was true.

"I have no intention of talking to Sarah." Jason would leave out why she really came to see him. "I will tell you this. Sarah is not to be anywhere near Cameron."

"Considering I'm not spending much time with my nephew these days that won't be an issue." Emily shot back. "You have Georgie so you don't need me to watch him."

Jason wasn't going to fight with his sister. In fact he was going to let this go altogether. He had a feeling she was in for a very rude awakening when Sarah finally showed her true colors. He just hoped that the price Emily paid for her naivety wasn't too high.

"Dinner's ready." Elizabeth appeared in the doorway.

Without a word Emily walked back into the house. Jason just shook his head silently telling his wife to let it go. Elizabeth gave him a soft kiss when he took their son out of her arms. Whatever Jason and Emily had talked about hadn't gone well. If he wanted to talk about it later they would. If not she wouldn't push.

For now she would be a gracious hostess until their guests left.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	48. Chapter 48

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 48<p>

Elizabeth was hosting her first tea. Lila, Diane, Georgie, and Skye were her guests. Emily had been invited but declined to come out. A week after she was over for dinner and things between her and Jason were still tense.

Lila had come bearing pastries for tea, but Elizabeth had made the finger sandwiches this morning while Georgie kept an eye on Cameron.

"This is truly a lovely space." Lila commented. They were having tea in the atrium in the back of the house.

"I considered making this my studio." Elizabeth confessed with a smile. "The light is amazing, but it seemed too nice to keep for myself. I'm looking forward to having a space this open when the winter months come. Hopefully we'll have a chance to do this again."

"I hope so. This afternoon has been lovely." Diane commented. Not often did she get a chance to take a break in the middle of the workday. "Alexis was sorry she couldn't make it."

"No, she wasn't." Elizabeth laughed. "I'd dump me for Shawn too." The couple was spending the day together.

"I've met Mr. Butler." Lila said smiling. "He is quiet charming. As is Mr. Corelli."

"He was quiet taken with you as well." Skye told Lila. "I'd worry if you didn't have Edward."

Lila just gave a sly smile.

"Should I keep Johnny away?" Diane very much liked Jason's grandmother. They didn't interact much, but each time they did she found the older woman to be very welcoming.

"Yes." Skye said laughing.

"Mr. O'Brien." Lila said with fondness in her voice. "How is he?"

"Good. I didn't know you knew Johnny." Diane would love to hear Johnny's impression of Lila.

"He often guarded Emily, when he lived here before." Lila found him to be charming as well. "I know Francis guarded you Elizabeth, so how is it we never met?"

"Whenever I came out to the mansion Johnny brought me. I think Francis was afraid of Tracy." Elizabeth said poking fun at her friend.

"Smart man." Skye grinned.

"Skye, can I ask how Maxie is doing?" Georgie had been pretty quiet for most of the tea. Cameron was quietly playing and she, along with Liz, was keeping an eye on him. The two sisters had only seen each other once since the park. Dinner at Kelly's where Maxie admitted her lust for Logan had made her break up with Cooper. She saw it as a sign that she wasn't ready to be in a relationship, but Maxie swore she hadn't done anything about that lust. Georgie hoped it stayed that way Logan and Cooper were friends. The good thing was that Maxie had already moved into her own place, so the temptation was less. The eldest Jones sister also said she wanted time to focus on her career. Cooper was already talking about possibly getting married someday. Maxie didn't have time for that.

"Maxie is doing a great job." Skye was happy to report. "I thought she was a bit dramatic during the interview, but she is a hard worker."

"Why did you hire her then?" Diane had been getting to know Skye better. They had gone for pedicures together.

"Because she was hungry." Skye said smiling when Diane and Lila both nodded. Elizabeth and Georgie didn't get it so she explained. "I know that look in Maxie's eyes. It the look of someone who wants to be given a chance to prove they have whatever it takes to succeed in their chosen field, but no way to show that. A person like that works twice as hard as anyone else. Because they want that success. Maxie knows this is her shot to prove she belongs in this industry, she won't waste it."

"I'm glad she's doing well." Georgie was happy her sister seemed to have found her place.

"She'll have my job one day." Skye said meaning every word of that statement. "Which is good because by the time she's ready for it, I'll be ready to retire." Maxie was going to be a star, and Skye was going to be her mentor.

Diane's phone rang. "Diane Miller. Alright, I'll head over." She said before ending the call. "I'm afraid duty calls."

"If you wrap things up quickly you are welcome to come back." Elizabeth said rising to walk her guest out.

"I'm afraid not." Diane relied. The day had come to file those harassment papers. "Mac has once again had Milo picked up."

Georgie was instantly on her feet. "I'm coming with you."

"Georgie I'm not sure that is wise." Diane advised. The young brunette was visibly angry and in that frame of mind she might say something she regretted, also Diane was sure Milo didn't want his girlfriend to see him in handcuffs.

"It might not be wise, but its time I talked to my uncle. This is going to stop today." Georgie declared. "It's okay if I go right?" She asked Elizabeth, since she was on the clock.

"It's fine." Elizabeth hoped Mac was ready, because he was about to get it with both barrels. "Bring Milo back to the house for dinner." She and Jason could make sure the younger couple were okay.

"Thanks. Come on Ms. Miller." Georgie said heading for the door. "If I go with you, I'll have someone to bail me out."

Diane had to grin at that. Mac Scorpio was in trouble.

* * *

><p>"Interrogation room one." Harper said having the grace to look a bit embarrassed. Mac had really gotten carried away. Today Milo had been brought in for fitting the profile for a sexual assault. There was no way Giambetti did it. Harper knew the guys of the Morgan Organization, and he knew this type of behavior wouldn't be tolerated. One of Milo's co-worker, if not Morgan himself, would have handled this in house. The fact that Georgie was with the lawyer didn't bode well for his boss.<p>

"Thank you." Diane walked down the hall with Georgie behind her. The lawyer walked into the room but wasn't at all surprised that the young woman kept going. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Milo said annoyed.

"I'm filing the harassment papers as soon as I get you released. Georgie is here." Diane informed him.

"You need to get me released now." Milo said standing up. He was afraid of what she would say to her uncle. The worry wasn't that Mac would arrest Georgie, it was that the commissioner might say something to further hurt his niece.

"That's why I'm here." Diane promised. Although for once she was going to take her time because Mac deserved everything Georgie gave him.

* * *

><p>She didn't bother to knock, but instead just walked past Mac's assistant and into his office. "Explain yourself." She demanded.<p>

"Georgie what are you doing here?" Mac hadn't expected to see his niece.

"Sexual Assault?" Georgie had gotten today's charge out of Diane before they reached the attorney's car. "Milo isn't a rapist."

"He fits the profile." Mac explained.

"Bullshit!" Georgie said with real heat. "Because if he fits the profile then Cooper needs to be in the room next door to him. So do at least another four men I could name. All of them are roughly the same height, build and coloring. Where are they at?" She wanted to know. "Milo is down here because you are pissed that he's my boyfriend."

"Georgie he's a criminal." Mac wasn't backing down. "I have probable cause to bring him in."

"This is an abuse of power, something I'm going to make sure to tell the judge when Diane takes the city to court." Georgie glared at the man who had raised her. She had no idea where that kind and caring man had gone.

"You are going to testify for Giambetti." Mac had been warned by Claire to back off, but he wasn't going to do that until Georgie woke up.

"Yes Commissioner Scorpio I am." Georgie said looking him dead in the eye. "I'm choosing Milo, and after you have your badge taken away I want you to remember that you forced my hand. He never asked me to choose. Not once. He was willing to stay silent and let you haul him in until you got a clue, something that is clearly not going to happen. I hope you feel that this was worth it." Georgie turned wanting to see her boyfriend.

"Georgie." Mac said coming around his desk to stop her.

"Ms. Jones. I don't know you, and strangers don't get to call me by my first name." She said turning and walking away. It was harder than she thought it would be but she didn't look back. Milo was at the end of the hall and when she reached him she linked her fingers with his. "Can we go?"

"Are you alright?" Milo asked softly. He could see the pain in her eyes and he shot Mac a look that promised pain.

"Milo." Diane said warning him to reign it in. She didn't get him out so that he could get arrested on a legitimate charge.

"I want to leave." Georgie told her boyfriend, but turned to Diane before they could walk out. "Put me on your witness list." She wanted everyone within earshot to know who she was backing in this fight.

"I can do that." Diane knew having the commissioner's own family member testify against him would be a red flag for the D.A. and judge, if this case got to court. The D.A. was going to want an out of court settlement. "Take her to Jason's house. Elizabeth invited you both for dinner."

"Come on." Milo said putting his arm around his girl and escorting her out. He knew one of the guys would be waiting to drive them back. Once they were at Jason's place Milo would focus all his attention on Georgie.

Mac just stood there and watched Georgie walk away knowing he had pushed too hard and lost her, possibly for good.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Jason asked walking into Johnny's office.<p>

"What do you want first Milo or Crimson Pointe?" Johnny asked his boss.

"Milo." Jason would start there. Elizabeth had called him after Diane and Georgie left. He had stayed in his office content to let Diane handle it until Johnny called and asked him to come down to the restaurant. "Since I wasn't aware there was a problem in Crimson Pointe."

"I wouldn't ask you to leave your house because Milo got picked up. My girl doesn't need back up." Johnny was immensely proud of Diane and how capable she was. "However since you are here I thought I'd give you a heads up. Georgie lit into Mac and told Diane, in the bullpen, that she was testifying for Milo in court. So Mac may come gunning for all of us now."

"If he does there is a good chance Georgie will shoot him herself." Jason said shaking his head.

"I hope not because she won't miss." Johnny grinned. Georgie had earned a lot of respect with her skills demonstrations both at the range and the gym. "Milo and Georgie were invited back out to your place for dinner. I asked Diane to head back out and I told her I will pick her up later. How much later depends on our next topic."

"Skye is over so I'm guessing Francis will show up." Jason was going to be doing more entertaining tonight.

"Alexis will also be there shortly." Johnny knew the fact that all the ladies were in one spot let Jason know this was potentially bad.

"What happened?" Jason wanted to know.

"Diego and Angel got married." Johnny started the report. "She went home to tell Sorel, while Diego went to find Lorenzo. The Alcazars were in Lorenzo's office when Angel showed up crying with a bruise forming on her face and her eye swelling shut."

"Sorel hit her?" Jason asked shocked.

"According to Angel, yes." Johnny told Jason. "Diego went ballistic, as did Lorenzo. It was Lorenzo who went to confront Sorel. Words were exchanged and then guns were pulled out. Both men are in General Hospital in surgery. Cody is waiting for reports. Meanwhile the number two men in both organizations are just waiting for word to start shooting."

"Have we heard from Maximus?" Jason had not but Maximus could have called their main office first.

"Palermo is silent at the moment." Johnny figured Maximus hadn't yet been informed. Plus the head of the families would only call them if he needed them to do something about the situation. "If Lorenzo dies but Sorel doesn't Diego is going to do something to provoke a war. He's too hot headed not to. Hell even if Lorenzo lives Diego may go after Sorel, assuming he lives, for not only shooting his father but hitting his wife."

"At least we know Diego was serious." Jason said processing the information. "If Sorel lives he is on his own. Our alliance is over." Jason would not partner with a man who hit a woman. "When did this happen?"

"About ninety minutes ago. I called you as soon as I had something to report." Johnny knew there was no point in calling before then.

Jason nodded as he answered his phone. "Morgan."

Shawn started his report "I'm in Crimson Pointe. I went to see Joey Brezetta." Sorel's second in command. "I asked him what happened, and he confirmed it was Sorel who hurt Angel. I informed him that if he did something stupid he would not have your backing." Without being told he knew what Jason's opinion on this matter would be. "I am on my way to see Eddie Cabrera now what do you want me to tell him?" Eddie was Lorenzo's second in command until Diego was ready to step into that role.

"That we are not backing Sorel, but we are not backing him either. Remind him that if makes a move without waiting to hear from Maximus it could get him and Lorenzo killed." Jason told his enforcer. "Be careful."

"I will. I had Freddie meet me and take Alexis home to get her daughter before going to your place." Shawn passed along.

"That's fine. Elizabeth will enjoy having the company. Once you pass the message along come to the restaurant." Jason instructed.

"Will do." Shawn said before ending the call.

Jason had hoped that the Crimson Pointe situation would have held off a bit longer. Monica was going before the judge in ten days to have custody decided for Michael and Morgan. He didn't want his lifestyle hurting her case. If the Sorel/Alcazar situation got worse and they had to intervene even Jason saying he would stay out of the boys' lives might not be enough to sway a judge that he didn't pose a danger. Which could be bad for Monica. "I hate waiting for information."

"I know the feeling. It is probably going to be a long night. Want me to call down for dinner?" Johnny hated waiting as well.

Jason nodded. "Order for Shawn too."

"Yup." Johnny said reaching for the phone. Hopefully the ladies would have a nice time together.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	49. Chapter 49

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

><p>Chapter 49<p>

It was almost two in the morning before Jason got home. He hated the fact that he had missed Cameron's bedtime. He parked in the garage and before he reached the front door it opened. "You're still up."

"I was worried." Elizabeth admitted as he stepped inside. This was the first night where she had to sit up and worry about him since they married. She wasn't trying to make him feel guilty but she wasn't going to hide her feelings from him either.

Jason locked up and set the alarm before facing his wife. "Everything should be over now." He said pulling her close. Sorel had died on the operating table and Lorenzo had also died about an hour after surgery. Jason had received a call from Palermo asking him to go to the hospital and check on Diego. Both newlyweds had been grieving but Diego had enough wherewithal to understand how dangerous a situation they were in. Two family heads were dead, and no one was in command. Diego claimed his father's territory and Sorel's which he had the right to do as Angel's new husband, since she was her father's only heir. He then asked Jason for an alliance. Which Jason granted.

So a mob war had been prevented. They would stay vigilant in case any of Sorel's guys decided they didn't like the new power structure. Lorenzo's men shouldn't be an issue but they would watch them as well. Maximus approved the new arrangement just before Jason left the hospital. He passed Shawn who was talking with Greg Cooper, the Alcazar family enforcer. Jason knew his enforcer was getting an update, he would be briefed in the morning.

On his way out of the hospital he passed Sarah Webber, completely ignoring the blonde woman. She had been in the general area of the guys all night. A fact that wasn't lost on Jason. Johnny found it to be highly amusing that her attempts to get noticed were not working. At one point the brazen blonde tried to approach Jason, but was blocked by Cody. Something that had her walking away in a huff. Marco's only comment was that Olivia's offer still stood.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get home earlier." He did remember to call. "Everyone else went home?"

"Yeah, Milo is over at Georgie's." Elizabeth said as they walked upstairs.

Jason nodded. He would thank him in the morning. He knew that Milo stayed to be on hand in case Elizabeth needed him. Just like he knew Francis would have been one of the last people to leave, and probably not until he knew Jason was on his way home. He peeked in on his son who was sleeping peacefully. Back in the hall he took Elizabeth's hand once more. "I'm going to shower."

"Want some company?" She asked smiling.

"Absolutely." Jason would never turn down that offer. In the bathroom he turned on the water and stripped down. Looking over he saw Elizabeth doing the same. Her pretty nightgown had been nice, but her naked was better. "Come on." He said holding out his hand. "Is the water too warm?"

"No, it's perfect." Elizabeth assured him. She took in the sight that was her husband with water cascading down his body. This was another image she'd love to immortalize, but honestly she wasn't sure she was talented enough to do so. "I love your body." She told him letting her fingers follow the same path as the water.

"That's fair considering how much I love your body." He said placing a hand on her hip and urging her closer. "It's almost a crime for you to wear clothes. But if you were naked all day I'd get nothing done." He said leaning down and letting his lips cover hers.

"Would that be so bad?" She whispered when they parted. "You and I spending all day together making love." Her lips placed whisper soft kisses down the column of his neck. "Imagine it Jason. Nothing to do but give one another pleasure in any and every way we can think of. I bet you know a lot of ways to accomplish that goal."

Jason's hands slid down her back until they were filled with her firm bottom. On a moan he squeezed the firm flesh making her moan as well. "I like the sound of that." He was going to find a way to make that happen. He wanted time away with her, just her. She wouldn't want to leave Cameron alone for any extended period of time, but maybe for a weekend. He could take her somewhere and give her his undivided attention. "We should start practicing the positions we want to use." He said backing her up against the wall and devouring her lips.

Her hand came between them and gripped his iron hard shaft stroking slow. "You are more than a handful." She said with a wicked grin. "But a perfect fit for my mouth." Elizabeth whispered as she went to her knees and took him in.

"Baby that feels so good." Jason said letting her love him a bit before his hips started to pump. He was mindful to keep his thrusts shallow, he didn't want to choke her. When he simply couldn't hold back anymore he pulled all the way out.

"Why did you stop?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

Jason was momentarily distracted by her lush lips swollen from his cock. "I was close to coming and I don't want this to end just yet."

Elizabeth reached out and grasped his shaft again. "Sometimes an ending is just a prelude to a new beginning." She said before taking him back in again and sucking hard.

"FUCK!" Jason shouted as he fingers tangled in her hair. "Elizabeth." He groaned as her tongue swirled around the sensitive tip. "Baby, I'm coming." He said before erupting into the welcome heat of her mouth. He put both his hands on the wall to steady himself before looking down at his wife who was smiling up at him. "That was amazing. Thank you."

"'You seemed tense. You would never get to sleep with your body that tight." She said grinning. With her hand in his she got to her feet and found herself pinned against the wall.

"We aren't done yet." Jason said kissing her softly. "It's your turn." He said kissing his way down her body until he was on his knees in front on her. Lifting a leg he put it over his shoulder. "I think sucking me off made you hot." She was wet and he was dying for a taste. Leaning in he gave her a soft lick. "Hmm. Your taste is addictive." He growled before dipping his head and spearing his tongue inside her channel.

"More." Elizabeth demand tilting her hips so he could have better access.

Jason didn't say anything else but simply got down to the work of giving his wife what she wanted. That was his job to make sure Elizabeth stayed satisfied, in bed and out. "Come for me." He begged wanting more of her honey. His tongue worked her clit and she screamed his name.

Rising to his feet Jason lifted Elizabeth off hers so she could wrap her legs around his waist and without a word pushed inside her. "This is home. Inside you is home." He said before stroking fast. It was always so perfect between them. They fit in a way he had never even known was possible.

"Love you." Elizabeth said kissing his shoulders and neck. Holding him tight wanting to be as close as possible. Her mouth found his as he stroked over her g-spot and she shattered around him. "Now Jason, come inside me. Let me feel you filling me up." She said as she fell over a second time.

Jason was powerless to hold out against such a demand and let his release take him under. When he came back to himself he was still holding her pinned against the wall. Gently he separated them and they got clean. In bed they spooned up. "Lorenzo Alcazar and Joseph Sorel killed each other tonight." He told her.

"What does that mean for you?" Elizabeth didn't know either man.

"I formed a new alliance with Diego Alcazar." Jason told his wife. "Other than that it doesn't mean anything at all."

"Didn't Sonny hate Lorenzo?" Elizabeth thought that she had heard that.

"Yes, because of Carly." Jason was glad that Elizabeth hadn't been close to Sonny by that time. He was also grateful that she never walked away from their friendship no matter how crazy things got. "I was going to talk to Lorenzo about an alliance but never got the chance."

"Will the funeral be a big time mob event?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

Jason grinned in the dark. "Heads of other families will come, but not to Port Charles. They will go to Crimson Pointe." Which meant Jason didn't have to host anyone, and that security would be impossibly tight until everyone left. However unless something went wrong this wouldn't even impact the Morgan holdings.

"I'll stay with Francis if I go out." Elizabeth promised.

"I saw your sister tonight." Jason told his wife. "She was doing her best to get noticed. I think my ignoring her pissed her off." He said laughing. The file he ordered had been of no use. Sarah hadn't ever done anything that anyone could prove.

Elizabeth snickered in amusement. "I know it did. Sarah hates to be invisible. I hope someone recorded it."

"Do you know if Lucky had any relatives in Ireland?" Jason asked his wife, letting the topic of her sister go. Johnny was already looking into the reported sighting.

"Not that I'm aware of." Elizabeth answered frowning. "Why?"

"Nikolas said he got a report that someone looking like Lucky was seen in Ireland." Jason passed along.

"They say everyone in the world has a doppelganger." Elizabeth answered feeling sleepy.

"True." Jason rubbed her back to help her fall asleep. He would get up with Cameron in the morning and then call Georgie so that Elizabeth could rest. Johnny would get the answer about the Lucky sighting. Jason didn't want to have to deal with any surprise Spencers.

"Night." Elizabeth said softly.

"Night baby." Jason pulled her closer and dropped a soft kiss to her temple. He needed to get some rest before the sun came up.

* * *

><p>"Giambetti." Milo said answering his phone. The buzzing didn't wake him, it was almost eight and he'd been up for a few hours. Sleeping in wasn't an option, okay it was an option one he simply didn't take. Staying asleep would have meant missing out on how wonderful it felt to have Georgie's skin touching his.<p>

Last night he had stayed over so that there was someone on the grounds to keep the ladies, and Cameron, safe. No one had asked him to stay, as a senior guard that wasn't necessary. He knew what was expected of him. Plus one of those ladies was his girl. The only time he turned her safety over to someone else was when he was working.

For the first time last night they had shared a bed. He would have been happy just to hold her all night, but that wasn't what happened. Georgie had told him she was ready to take the next step in their relationship. He'd been nervous because Georgie was a virgin and he wanted it to be good for her. He'd also been humbled that she trusted him enough to share her body. Waking up this morning he expected his feelings toward Georgie to have changed, but even he hadn't expected the realization that he was in love with her. But he was and now he couldn't stop smiling.

"It's Jason. Thank you for staying last night." He started there.

"You're welcome." Milo liked working for someone who appreciated his efforts. His dad was a good boss, but he couldn't recall one time when Maximus said thank you to any of his guys.

"I need Georgie to watch Cameron this morning." Jason was in the kitchen and Cameron was in his high chair.

"Sure thing. I'll wake her up and have her come over." Milo told his boss.

"There's no rush. I'm not going to my office for another thirty minutes. Georgie can come there to get Cameron when she wakes up." Jason informed the guard, hanging out with his son wasn't a hardship.

"She takes her job seriously." Milo told his boss. She was a year away from graduating medical school, but this job was just as important to her as the one she was studying to get. "I will let her know. Can I stop by and get an update?"

"Sure thing." Jason told the younger man. "See you then."

"Yup." Milo said hanging up. "Baby." He said softly.

"Hmm." Georgie hummed and snuggled closer to his warmth.

Milo grinned before trying again. "Georgie."

"Morning." She said not yet opening her eyes.

"Morning." Milo responded smiling. "How are you feeling?"

She blushed a bit before answering. "A little sore." She said honestly. "But other than that great. Thank you for last night." He'd been very patient and gentle with her.

"Thank you for last night." He echoed the sentiment. "Jason called he needs you to watch Cameron."

"Okay." Georgie knew they were staying home today. "What time does he need me to come to the house?"

"He said he would be heading to his office in about thirty minutes, and that you could get Cameron there." Milo passed along the message.

"If Jason takes Cameron to work, I'll never get him." Georgie grinned. "I think Jason may cry more than Elizabeth on Cameron's first day of school."

"He really likes being a dad." Milo had seen the same thing as everyone else. "Go get dressed and I'll make us some coffee." He said throwing back the covers. They had showered last night. Pulling on his pants he started giving some thought to jewelry. It was time to give Georgie a ring so everyone knew she was taken. A shopping trip was in order.

* * *

><p>"Can I join you?" Sarah asked with a bright smile. She had seen Emily sitting at the table reading. They hadn't talked in a few days. Now was a good time especially considering that Nikolas had woken up in Sarah's bed very early this morning. Over the last few weeks she and the prince had spent a great deal of time having sex. Unprotected sex, and Sarah was thinking pretty soon she'd have an announcement to make. One guaranteed to blow up Emily's world.<p>

"Sure thing." Emily told her friend.

"What are you reading?" Sarah asked looking at the book. 'How to Improve Your Relationship in Thirty days.' She barely managed to keep from smirking. That wasn't going to fix anything.

"Nikolas and I are having problems." Emily could really use someone to talk with. She had started to call Elizabeth, because they had done well the last time they talked, but since Emily was still annoyed with Jason she didn't.

"Really? You guys looked fine yesterday." Sarah had seen them when she finished afternoon rounds.

"He's been distant lately. His brother is the one who tried to make Elizabeth think she was dying, and part of that is on me." Emily hadn't shared this with Sarah.

"Lizzie's ex. The one who killed his cousin. How is that mess on you?" Sarah pretended like she cared.

"I pushed Lucky to try to get back together with Liz, even though everyone else said it was a bad idea. And Liz herself said she wasn't interested." Emily continued sharing. "I just thought if Elizabeth stood by Lucky it would help with his lingering issues and everyone could be happy."

"You're a romantic at heart." Sarah said smiling wide. Which meant that Emily's heartbreak would be profound. How wonderful. "That's not a bad thing. Besides wasn't Lucky the one who pretty much put Lizzie back together after she was raped? She owed him to at least help him move past being kidnapped and brainwashed."

Emily had cleared up the miss understanding about Sarah's confrontation with Liz. Sarah said she did bring up the rape, but hadn't thrown it in her sister's face. She had simply asked if that was how Liz met Jason. And as for not coming to Port Charles Sarah was senior in high school it wasn't fair to expect her to drop everything and come to New York for a situation she wasn't equipped to deal with. Her spin on the situation had satisfied Emily. It didn't hurt that Emily was almost desperate for attention from someone. Everyone else in her life was busy doing something else. Even her parents were focused elsewhere, mostly on Michael and Morgan Corinthos.

Emily just nodded. "I felt Elizabeth could have done more. Lucky's parents were the ones pushing her away the hardest. Audrey didn't like Lucky at first, but he still stood by Liz. She should have at least tried to be his friend." Emily still felt pretty strongly about that.

"So you and Nikolas?" Sarah asked getting back on topic.

"Are drifting apart. I've been staying at the mansion a lot lately." Emily confessed.

Sarah had been taking advantage of that fact. They kept their distance during the day but around midnight every night this week he knocked on her door. He generally left before the sun rose, so no one saw him. "Keep the lines of communication open." She advised. "I'm always here to listen." At least until the stick turned blue. Then Emily was going to find herself on the outside looking in. It only took one conversation with Stefan Cassadine to realize that the family was all about heirs, and she was going to give Nikolas one.

"Thanks, it nice to have someone in my corner." Emily smiled at her friend completely unaware of the plans being hatched.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	50. Chapter 50

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 50<p>

"Hello?" Alexis was barely awake which wasn't surprising considering it was just past one in the morning.

"Ms. Davis, this is Dr. Prentice." The man had spoken to Alexis only twice before this call.

"Dr. Prentice, hello." Alexis was wide awake, a call from Sam's obstetrician this time of night meant something had happened.

"Ms. McCall gave birth to a little girl about an hour ago." The doctor told the new mother. Once it was decided that the delivery needed to happen things had moved quickly. The doctor wanted to know what they were dealing with before making this call.

"This early?" Alexis asked concerned as she got out of bed, Sam wasn't due for another six weeks.

"Yes. Ms. McCall arrived at the hospital yesterday after several hours of contractions, when it looked like we might not be able to stop labor I gave her a steroid shot which turned out to be a good thing. We did stop the contractions but early this morning she started bleeding heavily." The doctor explained. "So we had to perform a C-section."

"How is the baby?" That was all Alexis cared about.

"Small weighing just over five pounds, but scrappy." He said smiling. The little girl had given a very loud cry in the operating room. All the staff had been thrilled to hear it. "We have her in NICU and she'll have to stay here for a bit. She has hyperbilirubinemia which has left her jaundiced, it's a common occurrence in preemies, but I am confident that we can treat that with no lasting side effects. We were able to keep the baby inside long enough for the steroid shot to work, but again we will be watching to be on the safe side." Preemies often had issues that could pop up without notice so for now they would be vigilant. "But right now she looks good. You can't take her home at the moment, however you are welcome to come up and see her."

"I will be there as soon as possible." Alexis said feeling her heart fill with joy. She had a new child.

"When you arrive if I'm not here have the hospital send for me." The doctor instructed. "I will answer any questions you have and give you a detailed run down of our care plan."

"I will. Thank you Dr. Prentice." Alexis said hanging up the phone. For a moment she just sat there not sure what to do. Then she reached for the phone. "Hi." She said smiling.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Shawn said noting the time.

"The new baby arrived an hour ago." Alexis said letting the tears come. She wanted to share this news with him first.

"This early?" Shawn asked sitting up.

"Yeah, the hospital just called. She's doing okay." Alexis said to put his mind at rest. "I need to call Diane, and then get moving."

"I'll take care of transportation." Shawn told her. "Just get everyone ready to go." Kristina and Viola were coming along this time. "Don't leave because a car will be coming to get you."

"Alright." Alexis said heading toward her closet. "Are you coming as well?" She knew he had been planning to travel with her for the original due date. If Shawn couldn't make it now she would understand.

"I certainly am." Shawn already knew Jason would understand. "Go pack."

"Already started." Alexis said hanging up.

* * *

><p>When Alexis reached the private hanger she was surprised to find more than just Shawn waiting. She was also surprised that she was taking Jason's plane. He'd been pretty quiet on the topic of the new baby. "I didn't expect a sendoff." She said touched.<p>

"A new baby is an occasion to be celebrated." Diane smiled at her partner. "I called one of the junior partners to cover your cases. I will personally go over his strategy for the Quartermaine case next week. I will contact Monica later today to let her know that you are out of town."

"Thank you Diane." Alexis was grateful for the support.

"Now I don't consider this family leave or vacation time." Diane told her friend. "You still get your six weeks paid leave when you come back home."

"We'll play it by ear." Alexis could probably work from home a few hours each day.

"This is for you." Diane handed over a bag. "A travel outfit for the new baby and Kristina. Big sister needs to look good too." Diane said before hugging her friend.

Elizabeth had been standing quietly watching the two women, but now she spoke up. "I'd like to get the nursery squared away while you are gone." They had a shower planned for two weeks from now so Elizabeth would just get all the gifts and set it up. "Does Kristina have any favorite things at the moment? I'll redo her room while I'm there." Elizabeth would do something special for her as well.

"Thank you Elizabeth that would mean a lot." Alexis figured she would do that as soon as she got home. "Kristina is all about the Madeline story series at the moment. Every night I read one of the books to her, and she even has the hat the little girls wear."

"What's her favorite color?" Elizabeth could work with that.

"Purple." Alexis knew that whatever the artist came up with would be brilliant. "Do whatever you like. Diane has the emergency key."

"Travel safely." Elizabeth said giving the older woman a hug. "Call if you need anything."

"I will thank you." Alexis said before getting on the plane. They would take off after Shawn boarded.

* * *

><p>"Security is waiting for when you touch down." Johnny told his friend. Shawn traveling with Alexis would warn others to not target the attorney or her family. As one of Jason's lawyers she might be seen as a way to get information on the organization. Anyone who tried would regret it.<p>

"Don't worry about things back here." Jason told his enforcer. "Cody will keep an eye out and he's got Marco backing him up. Take as much time as is needed."

"That should be fine. They can call me if they need to." Shawn commented.

"Didn't Jason just say not to worry?" Johnny pointed out laughing. "We are going to use this time to start training Milo to handle some enforcing duties. Cody knows how you want things done." The former solider had spent time with Shawn after returning from Italy. They were giving Shawn a crew to call on to make his job easier. "We don't expect anything major to occur." The funerals for Sorel and Lorenzo had already taken place so they didn't have to worry about that. "Focus on keeping your family safe." Phil and Kyle were already on board the plane to offer Shawn support.

"One more question. Sam?" Shawn knew she had a contract out on her.

"The Monroe family has been monitoring the situation. They have promised to handle the situation in a way that will not come back on us. I heard the delivery was rough and that Sam was in the ICU." Johnny passed along.

"You can get some nasty infections in a hospital." Jason added on. He wouldn't be surprised if Sam did leave the medical center alive. "Get going, I'm sure Alexis is anxious to meet her new daughter."

"Hey." Johnny called out as the ladies joined him and Jason. "Send us a text message with the name."

"Will do." Shawn said before boarding the plane. He knew that Alexis had a couple of names picked out but she wanted to see the little girl before deciding.

"Who wants breakfast at Kelly's?" Johnny asked the small group.

"Sounds good." Jason said answering for him and Elizabeth. "I'll call Francis and see if he wants to join us."

* * *

><p>Alexis wasn't the only Port Charles citizen who was getting baby news. Sarah stood in her bathroom smiling wide as she looked at the positive pregnancy test. She was carrying the next generation of Cassadines. She was going to be the mother of Russian royalty. "I wonder which title should come first Princess or doctor." Sarah asked herself. Not bad for a few weeks work. This even made up for the fact that she couldn't really hurt Lizzie at the moment. Of course mom and dad would welcome this baby with open arms which would be the complete opposite of their reception to her nephew, whatever his name was. Now the next step was getting this home test backed up by a hospital one. Not at General Hospital though, this news couldn't get out until Sarah wanted it too. So she would stop by Mercy on her way to work. Long sleeves were also the order of the day because she bruised after blood work. Today was going to be busy, so she needed to get started.<p>

* * *

><p>"So what are you thinking of for the rooms at Alexis's house?" Jason asked Elizabeth as they drove back to the house.<p>

"For Kristina's room pale purple walls so the space is restful, and some characters from the Madeline books like the little girls holding hands. Plus some iconic Paris landmarks, since that is where the books are set. I can make a little nook for her and Alexis to sit in for reading. Make it a really soft feminine space where she can play and just hang out. Maybe a little area for hosting tea." Elizabeth said grinning.

"What about for the baby?" Jason wanted to know.

"Alexis went classic for the new baby's room. Nursery rhymes, so that should be pretty easy. The walls will be a pale yellow, except for the one where I do the big mural that one needs to be white. I'm thinking a picnic scene with lots of different characters together." Elizabeth said already envisioning the space.

"I'm sure that whatever you come up with will be great. I'm going to send a crew to help you. I know you can do it on your own, but this way you still have time to focus on your art as well." Jason told his wife.

"Okay. I'll need someone to put the furniture together. I can do it but, it will just be faster with some help." Elizabeth wasn't going to argue. "It will be fun to decorate for a little girl. I mean I'm not one who thinks girls have to have feminine things like dolls and boys must have trains like Cameron has. It should be based on personality. Alexis clearly thinks the same because pink is not the dominant color of either room. I just never get to shop for girl stuff."

Jason was quiet for a moment. "How would you decorate a room for our daughter?" He wanted to know.

Elizabeth didn't even have to think about it. "I would go with a Princess theme." She told her husband. "Because that is how you are going to treat her which means so will her brothers."

The fact that she put an "s" on brother didn't escape his notice. "What if we have more than one girl?" He liked daydreaming with her.

"I don't think the universe will be that cruel. One daughter is going to be enough to give you gray hair." Elizabeth laughed at him. "Two would land you in the hospital."

Jason just shook his head. "I wouldn't be that bad." He muttered. "How many brothers is she going to have? If the number is large enough I can just train them to beat up anyone she brings home." He said with an evil grin.

"Jason Morgan!" Elizabeth scolded. "You will not keep our imaginary daughter from dating. I was thinking she would have three brothers." She said in a softer tone. Four kids sounded like the perfect number.

"I like the sound of that." He said getting serious. It was nice to know that they both were on the same page when it came to wanting more children.

"I was thinking." Elizabeth continued since they were on the topic. "That I don't want them to be too far apart in age. There are ten years between Steven and I. I barely know him, which makes me sad. I mean if we are thinking of having four children then we might to start trying now." She said trying not to blush, they were adults and this was an important topic.

Jason pulled the car over, aware that Francis and Hank were pulling over behind them. While the car was not the typical place to have this conversation if they were he wanted to be looking at his wife. His phone buzzed and he quickly told Francis they were fine. "If we have our kids close together in age, I'm insisting on a full time trained nanny. We only have Georgie part time, especially once school starts. I'm willing to let her stay in the guest house, because we don't need it." He wasn't going to toss the young woman out on the street, although he was guessing that by the time she was ready to graduate next year she would be living with Milo. "I want you to be able to work on your art. The kids will be close by so you can still spend time with them during the day, but I want you to have time to live your dream. We could increase the spacing and make sure our kids still have a sense of family. At every two years Cameron would be eight when the last baby comes, if we have four, even if he's ten he will still know his brothers or sisters."

"We want to travel." She pointed out. Having a lot of space between kids could slow that down.

"We will travel. It's amazing how having your own plane makes that easier. That is another place a nanny will come in handy. We got a taste of what that would be like with Georgie in Italy." Jason told her. "I can say I want them near in age, but honestly you have to do all the work. Four pregnancies so close together might be hard from a health perspective." He never wanted to put her in danger. "We might not even want four, we might decide that two is enough after we have the next one. Or that three is the perfect number of children for us."

Elizabeth got what he was saying. They didn't have to decide this now. Even if they had a second baby right away they might want to wait to have the next one. Two close in age, then a break, followed by two more close in age might be the way to go. Besides it might take time for her to get pregnant just because Cameron was quickly conceived didn't mean she might not have trouble conceiving again. "We should take some time and think more on this." This was a life altering decision and needed to be given the proper respect.

"Sounds good." Jason said leaning forward and giving her a lingering kiss. Whatever decision they reached would be the right one for their family.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	51. Chapter 51

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 51<p>

"This room looks amazing." Diane said coming into the nursery.

"Thanks." Elizabeth smiled over at the older woman. "Marco, Phil, and the crew did an amazing job." She said looking over at the guys who were cleaning up.

"I think you left your name off that list Liz." Marco said laughing. "Considering you did the actual design and we just showed up to paint, you get some credit too." Although he wasn't surprised she was sharing the praise.

Both rooms for the Davis girls were done. The nursery had been completed first because Elizabeth felt it was the easier of the two. The same day Alexis left Liz made a trip out to the Lake house to see how the lighting was. Marco met her along with the head of their painting crew. That day they picked the base colors. She pointed out which walls were to be white. They would get the full murals, the other three walls would have framed photos or smaller paintings.

The next day Francis brought Liz back out so she could do the sketching. One full day was spent on the Nursery Rhyme Picnic that set the theme for Molly's room. In the background was a brick wall where Humpty Dumpty sat waving as characters arrived. Mother Goose was already at the large blanket complete with picnic foods laid out. The dish and the spoon were present, Jack and Jill were walking up the lane to the blanket hand in hand. Little Bo Peep, with a black sheep, was behind them. Three blind mice were sitting on the blanket eating hot crossed buns, while Little Miss Muffet sat beside them with a spider on her shoulder smiling. The other walls were filled with framed nursery rhymes and various other famous scenes like the black birds flying up from a broken pie crust.

The day after that when she came back Marco, Phil, and the crew were waiting. Each part of the sketch had a number which corresponded to a color. Making the wall a giant paint by numbers. As the guys started painting, with Marco in charge. Elizabeth moved into Kristina's room to start that sketch. Like her sister's room a white wall waited to be filled with scenes straight from the Madeline books.

A walk along the streets of Paris was the inspiration. In the background was the Eiffel Tower. On either side of the cobblestoned street were houses and shops. Down the center of the street came two rows of school girls, with Miss Clavel walking beside them. The first two little girls in the line were Madeline on the left and holding her hand was Kristina on the right. Both in the iconic uniforms and hats. Leaning out of one of the house windows was Pepito, the ambassador's son, waving as the girls walked past. Genevieve, the girls' dog was on a leash being held in Kristina's hand. Like her sister's room the other walls continued the theme of Madeline. French fountains, sunflowers, and a gilded French mirror so that Kristina could check her appearance in the morning. Elizabeth also created that reading nook she had envisioned.

Now a week after that first meeting, both rooms were done. Complete with all the furniture in place. "I think Alexis will be pleased." Elizabeth like most artists saw things that could have been done better, and of course last night she had the most incredible idea for Molly's room. But Liz just tucked it away because she knew if she started making corrections now she'd be "fixing" things until the family came home.

"I think Alexis will be more than pleased." Diane laughed at Elizabeth's understatement. "Did you send her pictures?"

"No, she's busy." Elizabeth wasn't doing this for ego stroking. She genuinely wanted to help.

"I sent pictures to Shawn this morning." Marco said walking over. He knew Elizabeth wouldn't. "He will know when it's a good time to share with Ms. Davis. Any updates on the baby?"

"She's doing very well." Diane had spoken to Alexis briefly yesterday. "If Molly continues at this pace, she will be discharged on her original due date."

"That's fantastic." Elizabeth said smiling. "I'm going to go check on clean up in the nursery." She said stepping away.

Diane took another look at Kristina's room. "It is amazing how talented she is."

"I know." Marco said looking around. "I sent some of the pictures to Olivia. She was blown away. I'm going to ask Liz if she'll give us some ideas for Dante's room. I'm going to offer to pay her, of course."

"Good luck with that." Frances said walking into the room. He had been checking out the nursery. "She'll help but she won't let you pay her. I'm going to get her moving towards the door." Jason was meeting his wife for lunch, Francis figured if he started nudging her out now, then they might leave in the next hour.

"It's just clean up, and no one is brave enough to mess up her work." Marco told his friend. It didn't have anything to do with her being Jason's wife. And everything to do with respecting the amount of work she put into both spaces.

"I should head out too. I'm meeting with Monica's lawyer." Diane had run into her friend Dara Jensen who was practicing in Buffalo. Family law was now her specialty and she had agreed to take the case, which thrilled Dr. Quartermaine. Stepping into the hall she saw Elizabeth walk into Alexis's room. "Elizabeth? Well haven't you been busy."

"I figured since I was here." Elizabeth blushed just a bit.

"Alexis will love it." Diane said taking in the mini makeover that had happened in this room.

"I didn't want to mess with too much, and invade her privacy. Just new linens, and window treatments. A nice rocker for when the baby is fussing. I saw this vintage vanity and I knew it would be a great fit for the space." Elizabeth pointed out the changes. "Mom needs special care too."

"You would know about what moms need." Diane thought the room was restful, and feminine. Yet it wasn't frilly because that wasn't Alexis. Plus Shawn wouldn't feel like he was being stripped of his masculinity when he finally got to see this part of the house. "Viola's room too?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth said laughing. "It's amazing the difference a new comforter can make in a room."

"We should get going." Francis said from the hallway. He didn't step into the room though.

"Yup." Elizabeth responded. "I'm having lunch with my hot hubby."

"I'm having dinner with my beefcake boyfriend." Diane laughed as she kept the alliteration going.

"I can hear you two." Francis said from the hall.

"Now I need to leave with my grumpy guard." Elizabeth whispered.

"I heard that." Francis said walking down the hall.

"Bye." Elizabeth said heading to the car.

"I know she is concentrating on her art, but Elizabeth really should consider interior design." Diane said before walking out of her friend's room.

* * *

><p>"Sarah." Nikolas walked up the courtyard table where his mistress was sitting. He had been surprised to get a call from her. They did their best to stay away from one another during daylight hours. Unless Emily insisted they all get together. Which was happening a lot lately. His girlfriend was using Sarah as a buffer, which was ironic because the blonde was why he was pulling away in the first place. Still he was glad to get the call. He needed to end things with Sarah, and try to fix his relationship with Emily. He really did love her, and she deserved to not be cheated on. "I'm glad you called."<p>

"Really?" Sarah knew what was coming. In the past week Nikolas had only shared her bed twice. He was pulling away which made this the perfect time to share her news.

"We can't see each other anymore." Nikolas figured a clean break was best. "I can't do this to Emily any longer."

Sarah didn't speak right away she just let him get his rehearsed speech out.

"I'm going to tell her about us, and beg her forgiveness." Nikolas knew he was going to have to grovel but he was hoping that in the end Emily's big heart would show him compassion. He didn't want her walking away.

"When you are telling her about us, you can tell her about our baby as well." Sarah said placing her blood panel results on the table. "I'm sure that will factor into whatever decision she makes."

"Baby?" Nikolas said stunned.

"I'm two weeks pregnant." Sarah announced. "And since you've been fucking me every spare minute we both know it's yours."

"This doesn't change anything." Nikolas said knowing that statement was a lie. "I will pay child support, or for any other arrangements you make."

"That's really big of you Nikolas. I'm not having an abortion, and I'm sure that your Uncle Stefan will be thrilled when I tell him that I'm having your baby." Sarah would make sure that the older man knew before the end of the day. "I found his talk about ensuring the bloodline to be fascinating."

Nikolas looked into her cold blue eyes. "You did this on purpose."

"It takes two people to make a baby. I know, I went to medical school. I didn't see you reaching for a condom and you never once asked me if I was on the pill." Sarah said smugly. "So Nikolas, shall we go tell your uncle the good news together or would you just like for me to call him?" Emily had talked enough about Cassadine family pressure that Sarah knew how this was going to turn out. She was going to do Nikolas a kindness and suggest a small wedding. No need for frills, Sarah didn't have time for anything over the top she worked a lot of hours at the hospital.

"I want a DNA test." Nikolas demanded.

"Not a problem." Sarah smiled sweetly. "Or I could bring the videos I have of us together."

"What?" Nikolas blanched. "You recorded us." He felt sick to his stomach.

"A girl's gotta protect herself." Sarah told her future husband. "I'm not going to be tossed aside like some cheap slut with a bastard baby. My sister did that, and it looked a lot better on her." Sarah said taking a shot at Elizabeth.

"Her baby's father died." Nikolas said through gritted teeth.

"They were broken up before that happened. Emily told me all about it. The guy got what he wanted and then tossed Lizzie aside." Which wasn't true, but it was how Sarah chose to look at it. "Let's go, we have an announcement to make, and a wedding to plan." She said getting to her feet.

"You won't be pregnant forever." Nikolas told Sarah. Right now she held all the power but that would change when his baby was born.

"No I won't." Sarah said meeting his level stare with one of her own. "Trust me Nikolas I'm not that easy to get rid of. If I die they are going to come for you first. I've put a lot of energy into this plan, do you really think I would overlook your family's history of killing people. Besides I'm guessing that your grandmother is going to love me."

Nikolas didn't doubt that for a minute. Helena was not a fan of Emily, but the cold blooded viper standing in front of him she would adore. With nothing else to say at the moment he stood as well. Sarah had him boxed in, and for now she was going to get her way but Nikolas would find a way to fix this. But he was still going to lose Emily, of that he had no doubt.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Morgan." Juan Rivera said shaking the hand of the mob boss who controlled Port Charles.<p>

"Jason is fine. Have a seat." They were in his office over the restaurant. With Shawn out of town, Johnny was meeting with Juan's security team while this meeting was being held. "Have you had a chance to explore the area yet?"

"No.' Juan said getting comfortable. "I honestly don't expect to do much other than record while I'm here. Lois has a pretty tight schedule for me. After I'm done with my sessions, I'll be doing a series of intimate concerts. I'm not here to party, just to work."

Jason had done a quick check on Juan. He was by all accounts a really good kid. No criminal record, and no crimes that needed to be covered up. "I know you are friends with Diego Alcazar, so if you leave Port Charles to go to Crimson Pointe I need to know." Only because Juan was under Jason's protection.

"I talked to Diego before coming up. Neither one of us has time for anything more than lunch. Quite frankly I'm not sure Lois wants that type of press. With you being a member of her family it's easier to explain our interactions. I've worked hard to break into the American charts, I don't plan on messing with that." Juan had one single in the US so far. It had stopped at number eight on the charts, and he wanted to continue that success. "However when I leave Port Charles to go on tour I will let you know." His grandfather had enemies, and just because Juan wasn't a part of that life didn't mean they wouldn't target him.

Jason nodded. So far he liked Juan Rivera, hopefully the kid would back up his words with the right actions. Lois could be scary when she was pissed off. "Let me know if you need anything." Jason said getting to his feet.

"I will." Juan shook his hand again before walking out of the office. His security detail was waiting and so was a pretty brunette. He smiled and she did the same before looking at Jason.

"Emily?" Jason hadn't been expecting his sister. At the moment she was the last person he wanted to talk to.

"Do you have a minute?" Emily wanted to know.

"Sure." Jason tilted his head and stepped back into his office. "What did you need?"

"I came to see if we could move past this." Emily didn't want to be angry with Jason any more. "I know you don't like Sarah, and you don't have to. It's not surprising you are siding with Liz. Snice she isn't even trying to make an effort to get to know Sarah why would you."

Jason took a moment before speaking. Emily was blaming Elizabeth for the distance between the siblings. "I just want you to be careful." Jason told his sister. She was entirely too trusting for her own good.

"I am." Emily smiled at him. "I see a side of Sarah that no one else does. She has been a good friend to me."

"Good for you." Jason still didn't trust the blonde.

Olivia stuck her head in. "Elizabeth is here."

"Send her in." Jason said smiling. "Hey."

"Hey." Elizabeth came in the office. "Hi Em, I wasn't expecting you."

"I dropped by unannounced." Emily told at her sister in-law. "You two going to lunch?" She asked looking at the clock.

"Yeah." Jason told his sister.

"You are welcome to join us." Elizabeth extended the offer. She had made peace with that the fact that she and Emily weren't going to be as close as they once were. But there was no need to be hostile with one another. "We are going to Kelly's."

"Third wheel." Emily said shrugging. "I'm going to try to catch up with Nikolas. If I find him, and he hasn't eaten yet, may be we'll join you."

"Sounds good." Elizabeth hadn't seen Nikolas in about a week. The last time he had seemed distracted and distant. During their brief talk he had said that things with Em were strained a bit. So it looked like that situation was better. Elizabeth was hoping that Sarah didn't get a chance to mess that up.

"Bye you two." Emily waved before heading out.

"So lunch." Elizabeth was starving.

"Woman, where is my kiss?" Jason said pulling his wife closer and dipping his head. He let his lips linger on his.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and stepped closer. When they broke apart they were both breathing hard. She licked her lips and he growled low. For the last week she had been thinking about what a baby of theirs would look like. Standing here so close to him with him looking at her with that heat in his eyes those thoughts were pushing hard against her. Maybe tonight when they got home, they could talk about it again. "We should head out."

"Yeah." Jason said pulling her close for a moment. "If we don't leave now, I'm going to take you on the desk." He chuckled. For the last week he had the thought of a baby in the back of his mind. He had decided he wanted another child sooner rather than later and was planning on talking to his wife about that tonight.

"That's not incentive to get me moving." Elizabeth laughed putting her head on his shoulder. There was no better place than in his arms.

"Me either." Jason laughed too. "Come on." He let her go and urged her to the door. "We can go home after lunch." His concentration was shot. Work wasn't going to happen. Him making love with his wife would be happening.

"I like the sound of that." Elizabeth said linking her fingers with him. That conversation could happen after she ravished him.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	52. Chapter 52

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

><p>Chapter 52<p>

They walked into the house hand in hand. Jason sat the alarm before turning and pressing his wife against the door. He took her mouth in a searing kiss. "I was thinking about that all during lunch." He said when the need for oxygen forced them apart.

"Me too." Elizabeth admitted pulling his mouth back to hers. She could feel him hard against her tummy and that made her squirm in anticipation. His mouth moved from her lips and found that spot just behind her ear that made her shiver. "Jason." She moaned as her fingers started working on his shirt. Now that he was in charge button up shirts were the norm, and she loved that she could get him naked without him having to remove his lips from her skin.

"We aren't going to make it upstairs." He growled as he opened her shirt and her pretty blue bra came into view. One flick of his fingers had the clasp open and the material was quickly pushed out of the way.

"Okay." Elizabeth swore her eyes crossed as his lips captured a hard nipple. He could take her up against the door for all she cared, she just wanted this ache to end. He switched breasts and she whimpered in delight.

Lifting his head he kissed her deeply again. "Up." He commanded putting his hands on her bottom to give her a boost. Her legs came around his waist and he walked them into the living room. Laying her on the couch he kicked off his shoes and tossed off his shirt. His jeans and underwear were next, followed by his socks.

While he was undressing Elizabeth was doing the same thing. In no time she was naked and the heat of his gaze made her tremble. He was standing there stroking himself and it was making her hot. "Come to me Jason."

"This will be fast. I'll make it up to you later." Jason promised coming over her, lining them up and claiming her in one hard push.

"Yes!" Elizabeth cried out as her hips started to pump. He wouldn't need to make anything up. This was already amazing, and she could feel that her climax was not far off. "Harder!" She demanded digging her nails into his tight shoulders.

Jason's hands tightened on her hips to the point that he was going to leave bruises, but he couldn't help himself. He couldn't get close enough, or deep enough inside her body. What they created together always left him feeling powerful and helpless at the same time. She made him strong, made him feel like a man. It was something he was never quite prepared for, a feeling he suspected would never go away. "I love you." He said thrusting faster. "God, baby this is so good."

"Love you too." Elizabeth told him as she exploded around him.

He didn't stop and felt her come a second time. With a roar he followed her over, filling her with the very essence of himself. It seemed like time stopped as his release flowed through him. He could feel all the empty spots inside himself being filled with her love. He could feel how she completed him in every way. It was amazing. "Okay?" He asked still deep inside her.

Elizabeth urged him closer and softly kissed him, giving him her answer. "Hmm." She arched a bit as he slid from her. Already she missed feeling so connected.

Jason settled behind her on the couch and pulled down the blanket from the back. He didn't say anything right away. Just enjoyed having her in his arms. It occurred to him that this was the first time they were together outside their bedroom. Having a nanny was great. "Elizabeth."

"Yes." She was so relaxed, but not sleepy. Laying here skin to skin with Jason felt too good to miss because she was napping. She snuggled closer and his arms tightened around her. All she could do was sigh in contentment.

"I've been thinking about us having another baby." Jason let his hand run down her arm. Her softness always delighted him.

"I have too." She wasn't surprised by his statement. They often thought along the same lines. It was one of the things that made them such good friends. That innate understanding of what the other person was feeling.

Jason kissed her temple. "I'd like to have the next baby soon." If her thinking was different than his, they could discuss it. Ultimately though he'd have to see it her way, since she was the one who had to carry their child.

Elizabeth smiled as she shifted so that she could look up at him. "Me too."

Jason's hand was now moving along her side. Taking some time to fondle her backside. "What would we need to do?"

"I'd need to go see my doctor." Elizabeth told him. "I just had a physical, several physicals." Dr. Devlin had run a complete blood panel as well. "So we know I'm healthy, I need to start prenatal vitamins and stop taking my birth control. Dr. Meadows will be able to tell me how long it will be before we get pregnant. It might take a while." Elizabeth warned him.

"I'm willing to work as long as necessary." Jason said grinning. Already he was getting hard again just thinking about making a baby with her.

"Good to know." Elizabeth could feel him against her. "Since we know you are healthy too then there aren't any other issues that I foresee."

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Jason asked his wife before softly kissing her. The first round had been rushed, but this next time wouldn't be. He was going to drown himself in her.

"Taking requests?" Elizabeth said rolling again so they were face to face.

"It is the sperm that decides gender. I'm sure if I think hard enough while we are making love I can give you what you want." He teased, knowing that wasn't true. "I wouldn't want you to be disappointed."

Elizabeth kissed him. "I want a healthy baby. Boy or girl doesn't matter. Do you have preference?"

"Nope." He answered honestly. "I would love it, if the new baby had your eyes."

"It's a good thing we are talking because we've already run into a problem." Elizabeth was enjoying this fun conversation, although now that Jason's hand was massaging her breast it was hard to concentrate. "I want our baby to have your eyes." She said arching a bit in a silent request for more.

"I think we need to have at least two more babies, to handle this conflict." He murmured against the soft skin of her neck. "How do you feel about twins?" He kissed her stopping her from answering.

"Hurry." She said breathlessly when they separated.

"I want to take my time." Jason was already feeling the urge to join his body to hers.

"We can do slow later." Elizabeth said kissing the underside of his jaw. She kissed a path down to his chest where she sucked and gave him a love bite.

His fingers found her center and stroked. "You're wet for me."

"I think you should take advantage of that." Elizabeth said with a wicked grin.

"I do too." Jason pulled her leg over his hip and pushed inside his wife's waiting body. "You're always so tight. It's like you were made just for me."

"I was." Elizabeth said on a moan. "We fit, because we were meant to be together."

"Damn right." Jason said feeling possessive, as he rocked inside her. They found a slow rhythm that made them both moan. With his mouth loving hers they both went flying together. He held her close as their bodies cooled. "When can you get an appointment?"

"I'll call and find out. Later." Elizabeth said snuggling close. "I'm too relaxed to move right now."

"I have no complaint about you staying right where you are." Jason said feeling really good himself. "Let's nap some. You can call when we wake up. Sound good?" He asked and when he got no answer he looked down to see that his wife was already asleep. Pulling the blanket closer around them he nodded off as well.

* * *

><p>Skye and Maxie walked out of the downtown building that was going to be the Deception flagship store and came face to face with Francis. "This is a surprise."<p>

"I saw you two through the window and I thought I'd wait." Francis said smiling at his girlfriend. She looked stunning in her business suit. "Making a purchase?" The crew inside let him know they were doing more than scouting.

"We are." Skye took him in his suit. She loved it when a man understood how important proper tailoring was. "Maxie take all the specs back to the office and file them."

"Right away." Maxie took the proper folders. "Do you want me to tell Elton to come down?"

"Not today, we'll talk about design once the repairs and upgrades are finished." Skye liked that Maxie was already thinking ahead. The young blonde woman had proved a smart hire.

"If you are thinking design, you might want to speak to Elizabeth." Francis suggested. "I can show you some snapshots of what she did for Alexis's daughters." He had planned to send them to Shawn when Marco made his announcement.

"I would love to have her opinion." Skye would call Liz later. If nothing else they could get together for lunch. "Maxie write up a proposal in case Elizabeth wants to see it."

"Yes ma'am." Maxie made more notes in her tablet before heading out.

"Are you busy?" Francis asked his girlfriend. They had dinner a few nights ago. Her job took up a good chunk of her time, something he wasn't the least bit threatened by, so these opportunities shouldn't be missed.

"I have time for a cup of coffee." Skye was going to make sure she made time for Francis. Balance was key to a healthy life. Yes she was working a lot at the moment, but she didn't intend for things to stay this way. "We can talk about the offer Jason made to me this morning."

"What's that?" Francis escorted Skye to the coffee shop up the block.

"He informed me that a penthouse apartment was available for my use at the Towers. Penthouse one, which would make me neighbors with Shawn and Johnny. Apparently its part of my hiring package." Skye had wondered if Francis asked Jason to do this. Her boyfriend didn't like her living at the hotel. She and Diane had discussed this during their last pedicure. Johnny wasn't thrilled either.

"The Towers is a secure building." Francis pointed out as they snagged a table. "You wouldn't have to deal with being in such a public space. But I didn't ask Jason to do this." Francis said smiling. "He would want to know you were somewhere safe. You are connected to him through family, and work, which means you are a weakness."

"Deception is a legitimate business." Skye pointed out.

"That won't matter to some." Francis wasn't trying to scare her. "If things get tense you will end up with a guard until issues are settled. Jason isn't the overly demonstrative type." The big man shrugged. "He is also not the type to take lightly the security of the people he cares about." Which meant Jason had eyes in the company. Someone who would tell him if Skye was being threatened.

"Emily doesn't have a guard." Skye pointed out.

"Not twenty-four/seven. It's not needed at the moment. When it is she gets one." Francis explained how it worked. "As his wife Elizabeth is expected to have a guard all the time, same with Cameron." It was mostly a precaution, no one in their right mind would target Jason's family. "When she is out with Cameron, Georgie has a guard as well."

"I know you aren't happy with my current living arrangements." Skye pointed out.

"No, I was honest about that." Francis remarked. "However I won't tell you how to live your life. That isn't my place, at the moment." He said smiling wide. "When I put my ring on your finger, I will feel more comfortable stating opinions." Even then he wouldn't dictate to her. She would be his girlfriend, not his property.

"I'm not looking to get married." Skye had done that already, and it hadn't gone well.

"Me either." Francis assured her. "Doesn't mean I don't want you, or anyone else, to question that I'm serious." He got that woman like Skye needed to know her importance. She wasn't like Carly needing to be told every ten minutes that she was loved, but she had been hurt before and he wanted his intentions clear. "It's too soon now, but in about a month it won't be. Between now and then feel free to make sure I know what you like."

Skye gave him a brilliant smile. A confident man was sexy. Francis was just that, without being cocky. She also liked that he didn't play games, or felt the need to leave her guessing. "I seriously doubt that I'll have to tell you anything. You are a man who pays attention."

"I try." Francis said dropping her a wink. "I'll get our drinks." He got up and walked to the counter.

Skye wasn't at all surprised that he didn't ask her what she wanted. He already knew a lot of her preferences where food was concerned. He knew her favorite color was green. That she had a weakness for white chocolate. He knew she was allergic to cats, and had a fear of heights which is why she never went out on her balcony. Yes Francis Corelli was all about the details. Being the focus of his attention was a wonderful thing.

"They were out of vanilla syrup so I had them add caramel." He said putting her latte in front of her. "Half regular, half decaf." Because that was how she liked it. He took his seat again. "So tell me about your new building." Francis said giving her his full attention.

Skye sipped her drink and took a minute to just enjoy that he knew her so well. Then she told him all about how she was going to make Deception the cosmetic company that everyone had in their collection.

* * *

><p>Milo had spent the better part of the last few days learning about gemstones. It was probably the only time in his life that he wished he had been on Sonny's security detail. He was willing to bet that Max knew a great deal about jewelry. Feeling confident he was ready Milo headed to the jewelry store.<p>

He knew that he wanted white gold. All his girl's jewelry was made with that metal. Her birthday was in March and that month had two gemstones. Aquamarine and bloodstone. Milo knew she wasn't a fan of the first, and that she already owned several pieces with the second. So they were both out. It was too soon for a diamond so that was out too.

So Milo had settled on blue topaz. The stone stood for courage, and overcoming obstacles. According to his research it was the ideal gem to give to scholars and intellectuals. It was also really pretty. A few calls had found him a jeweler with some in stock.

"Can I help you?" The clerk in the store asked.

"I'm Milo Giambetti, I have an appointment." Milo answered trying to calm the nerves in his stomach, this was big step he was taking.

"One minute." The clerk got the manager.

"Mr. Giambetti, I think I have just what you are seeking." He said ushering the younger man into a private room in the back. Coffee was offered, and declined, before the manager went to get the ring he had pulled. "This is a custom piece, so your young lady will be the only one with it."

Milo looked at the ring smiling. It was simple, and perfect. A heart shaped blue topaz with diamond accents on the white gold band. It would look amazing on Georgie's finger. "I need it in a size six and a half."

"I think this ring was waiting for you." The manager said tilting the band so that Milo could see that's the size it was. "Would you like it engraved?"

"Can you do it in Italian?" Milo wanted to know.

"We certainly can." The manager assured him. "It won't take long at all. If you would write the message out, print please."

Milo took a second and did just that.

"I'll take this to the back, and while we wait we can settle the bill." The manager explained. Normally a person this young would need to pay first, but the manager knew exactly who he was sitting across from. None of Jason Morgan's men would have trouble paying.

"I'll wait out front." Milo said feeling good that he had the perfect ring.

The manager came back and waited while Milo approved the engraving. The ring was polished and placed in a box before being handed over. Almost bouncing Milo walked out of the store heading back to his car. He was hitting the alarm when Mac came into view. "Commissioner."

"Giambetti." Mac figured this was karma rubbing his stupidity in his face. Just this morning he'd been placed on suspension due to the pending lawsuit. His lawyer said he would be lucky to not get fired. All because he couldn't accept Georgie's choice. He had been determined to prove her mistake to her, and now he losing everything including her. "Shopping?" He pointed to the bag.

"For Georgie." Milo said wondering if he was about to get arrested.

Mac could see the bag was from a jewelry store. "Can I see?" He had no right to ask, but did anyway.

"Sure." Milo opened the box and showed Mac the ring.

The older man smiled. "She'll love that." Milo might be a criminal, but he knew Georgie well. "Are you proposing?"

"No, it's too soon." Milo told Georgie's uncle. "She'd like to hear from you." Milo knew the separation was hurting his girl.

"You think?" Mac was surprised that Milo said that.

"Yeah. She misses you." Milo explained.

"I miss her too." Mac admitted. "I'll call later. Unless you'll be celebrating." He pointed to the bag.

"It will be a welcome interruption." Milo did indeed plan on putting this ring on Georgie's finger tonight. "I have to go." He was on his lunch break.

"Thanks." Mac said heading up the street, wondering if the damage he'd done could really be repaired.

Milo got in his car grinning. Hopefully Georgie was about to have a great night.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	53. Chapter 53

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 53<p>

"So how was your day?" Johnny asked as he poured a glass of red wine for Diane.

"It was good. I was brilliant in court, which is expected." She answered smiling. Johnny was the only man she knew who could make an apron look sexy. "What are we having?"

"Pasta all'arrabbiata." Johnny replied stirring the sauce. "I know you like spicy food so I thought we could try this."

"It smells divine. I thought the Irish couldn't cook." Diane said poking fun at him.

Johnny just laughed. "My mother is the living embodiment of that stereotype. The woman boils everything. My father on the other hand spent a good portion of his childhood in Italy. Sicily to be precise, and he is a very good cook. He was determined we would all know our way around the kitchen. And that my mother would spend as little time as possible in that part of the house." He answered laughing.

"How many is we?" Diane knew quite a bit about Johnny's past but they hadn't talked much about his family.

"Ten." Johnny said adding salt to the boiling water.

"Seriously?" Diane couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

Johnny handed her his wallet. "Third picture in was taken when I was five. I'm the last because they had finally achieved perfection." He grinned at his girlfriend. The picture was one of his favorites because all four of his grandparents were alive when it was taken.

"Not a red head in the bunch." Diane observed looking at the grouping. Even back then Johnny's grin had a hint of daredevil to it. "How big is the gap between you and your eldest brother?" Judging by the heights the first O'Brien child was boy.

"Rory." Johnny provided the name. "Fourteen years." Which meant he was gone from the house by the time Johnny was old enough to be aware of his family members. But the family was still close knit, and Johnny thought his big brother was a great man.

"How often do you go home?" Diane had never been to Ireland.

"Once a year." Johnny answered still moving around the kitchen. This was the only room where he kept the items Sonny purchased. "It's a long flight to Dublin." Actually his folks lived about thirty minutes outside the city, in a very nice house he purchased for them. "If I go home more frequently I have to listen to my mother lament my single status." His smile took the sting out of his words. From the fridge he pulled out an antipasto tray.

"Are you the only unmarried child?" Diane picked up an olive.

"I'm the only unmarried child who hasn't answered the calling. There are two nuns and one priest among my siblings."

"Wow." Diane hadn't expected that.

"Yeah, we O'Briens run the gamut. Flip the picture over." Johnny told her. She was now looking at a new group, this one all kids. "My nieces and nephews. All twenty-seven of them." The six O'Brien kids who decided to have children of their own took to it with relish. "When I take you home, you won't be expected to remember everyone's name."

"You want to take me home?" Diane really liked the sound of that. "Will I pass muster?"

"I think my mother will keep you and toss me out with the bathwater." He joked. "Plus I can blame you for my unmarried status."

"Hiding behind a woman." Diane scoffed. "What would your associates think?"

"Baby if they saw your backside they would totally get it." He said dropping her a wink and then laughing when she blushed.

"So when would this trip take place?" Diane wanted to know. She would need to take time off for overseas traveling.

"I was thinking Christmas, if that works with your schedule." Johnny would have no problem taking time off. "We'll be gone about two weeks."

"That should work." She liked that he didn't expect her to drop everything to accommodate his schedule. He respected her job, as much as she respected his. "I've never been to Ireland, and look forward to the trip. Am I expected to reciprocate?" Meaning did he expect a trip to her hometown.

While the question was asked in a perfectly level tone Diane's calm didn't fool Johnny. He avoided talking about his family, so that she didn't feel pressured to talk about hers. Diane's upbringing had not been as great as his. "If you'd like to go back to California, I'd love a tour. But if I can be completely honest?" He asked draining the pasta.

"By all means." Diane said putting down her wineglass.

"It would be a good idea to keep me far from your dad." Johnny said looking her in the eye. "I don't think I can be in the same room as him and not want to beat him to a bloody pulp. Especially if he opens his mouth and says something he shouldn't. It would be ashamed to go all that way and get arrested." Johnny and Diane had one conversation about her family. She had called him from the courthouse and asked if she could come to his office. When she arrived he could see she was upset. She walked into his arms and burst into tears. One of her pro bono cases had hit too close to home, and just a bit of the hell her childhood had been came pouring out. Her dad was a bully who took a lot of joy in terrorizing his wife and kids. He never laid a hand on them, but abuse didn't have to be physical. Diane's upbringing had a lot to do with the tough shell she presented to the outer world.

"San Jose is a big city." Diane pointed out. "It's rather nice. I was a bit surprised by that the last time I went. I remembered it through the lens of my childhood. I think I'd like to go a get to know the place of my birth now that I don't live there." Her brother's wedding had been what sent her out west. She did her best to avoid her father as much as possible but he still managed to get in a few hurtful words.

"You let me know when." No way was he letting her go back alone.

"Maybe next Christmas since this year we have plans." Diane suggested. By then she should be ready.

Johnny ditched the apron and grabbed the two plates he had prepared. "Inside or out?" Meaning the dining room or patio.

"Inside." Diane needed the safety of the four walls. Being outside would make her feel exposed.

Johnny put the plates down and held out Diane's chair as he pushed it forward he whispered in her ear. "Will you stay over tonight?" She had things upstairs, including clothes for work. Still he never assumed she would be staying.

"I'd like that." Diane also needed him. She hated that even thinking about her upbringing could leave her shaking. Years of therapy couldn't change that, but having Johnny's arms around her would go a long way to helping her sleep well tonight. "It looks divine. Bon Appetito."

"Bon Appetito." Johnny said tapping his wine glass to hers. They would let that go and move onto happier topics.

* * *

><p>A few floors down from Johnny, Milo was putting the last minute touches on the table. He had candles, flowers, and soft music playing in the background. Looking at the clock he saw that Georgie should be arriving any minute now. Normally he would go pick her up for a date, but he wanted the place to look perfect when she walked through the door. He checked his appearance one last time, and was happy. He was dressed up, a full suit without a tie, for a night in but this was a special night. Georgie was also going to be dressed nice because she thought they were going out. He would make it up to her for the small lie.<p>

His doorbell rang and Milo took a deep breath before going to answer it. "Hi." She was in red, and looked stunning. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks. I wasn't sure how dressy I needed to be." Georgie had gone with a deep red sheath dress that would fit into a casual or dressy atmosphere. "So where are we going?" She asked as she walked in and saw the apartment.

"I'm sorry I lied. I didn't want you to figure out what I was up to." Milo told her as he closed the door and joined her.

"You did all this for me?" Georgie asked smiling wide.

It wasn't all that much, Milo thought to himself, but what he said was. "You are worth the effort." One he really should have made before now.

"Something smells wonderful." Georgie was stunned. It never even occurred to her that Milo would ever do this. Not that he wasn't romantic, because he treated her like a princess. It's just that she was happy eating pizza on the couch, she was pretty much the definition of low maintenance.

"I made sea bass." Milo explained. "I know it's one of your favorites. I paired it with sautéed spinach and roasted tomatoes."

"That sounds delicious. Thank you." Georgie could feel herself blushing.

"Have a seat." Milo pulled out her chair.

"The flowers are beautiful." Georgie said softly. An assortment of pale pink blooms.

"I figured you would take them home." Milo said walking into the kitchen and returning with the plates. "I thought we would eat and then go for a drive before coming back for dessert."

"I packed a bag." Georgie wasn't sure if he wanted her to stay over. Sex had added a bit of uncertainty to their relationship. She didn't want to come off as clingy so she wasn't sure if she should stay over after their dates.

"Good." Milo said smiling wide. He wanted her to stay over, but didn't want her to think he was doing this just to get sex. "You can leave some things here if you like. That way you don't have to pack each time." The choice to stay would always be hers.

"You don't mind?" Georgie said smiling.

"No. I'll make room in my closet and dresser." Milo would do that tomorrow, because tonight he wanted to focus on her.

"I'll do the same at my place." Georgie said forking up some of the tomatoes. "Wonderful." She commented.

Milo smiled and started to eat as well. Already the night was going great.

* * *

><p>He drove her out to the lake, they took a brief stroll enjoying the warm night before sitting on a bench. Georgie could tell Milo was nervous, but she couldn't figure out why. The night had been perfect. Even if some disaster had occurred, just the fact that he wanted to do this for her would cover it up. "I love it here. I only came once before at night." She said looking up at the quarter moon.<p>

"We can come as often as you like." Milo promised her. He liked to come out here at night and think. They settled into comfortable silence before he stood up and took off his jacket. "There is a bit of breeze coming off the water. I don't want you getting cold." He said holding open the garment.

"Thank you." Georgie said letting him wrap her up. She hadn't ever been cared for like this. The difference between dating boys and men was becoming clear. Milo was the same age as Dillon, but more mature probably because of his job. It was a difference she very much appreciated. She opened her mouth to tell him that, and her phone rang. "Sorry, I thought it was on vibrate."

"You should answer that." Milo was guessing it was Mac.

"It's my uncle." Georgie had no desire to let him ruin the mood.

"I know." Milo said smiling. "It's okay." He promised.

Georgie just looked at Milo a moment before answering. "Hello?" She was a bit cautious in her greeting.

"Georgie hi." Mac started, and then paused. "I'm sorry." There was no need to pretend he called for any other reason. "I'd like to try again. I don't want to lose you."

Her big brown eyes filled with tears. "Thank you. I'd like that too." Georgie didn't think this fixed everything, but it was start.

"Call me tomorrow and we'll talk more." Mac knew she was with Milo.

"I will." Georgie promised. "Night uncle Mac, I love you."

"I love you too Georgie." Mac said before hanging up.

"I'm going to call him tomorrow." Georgie said turning to Milo, who gently wiped away her tears. "How did you know?"

"I ran into him this afternoon." Milo admitted. "After I bought you this." He opened his palm and the white gold band glowed in the moonlight.

"Oh, it's beautiful." Georgie said as more tears came.

"Will you wear it?" Milo wanted to know.

"I'd be proud to wear your ring." Her hand was trembling as she held it out, but when he slipped the jewelry on her finger she instantly calmed. "What stone is this?"

"Blue Topaz. I had it engraved. It says il mio cuore, which means my heart. That's what you are Georgie, my heart." Milo explained. Bringing her hand to his lips he kissed above where the ring rested. "I wanted you to know that I'm serious about us. I've never bought a ring before." He expected the next one he purchased would be for their engagement.

"I won't take it off." Georgie promised before leaning forward and kissing him. She was falling in love, and it felt amazing.

"Let's head back for dessert. I picked up two individual Mocha Java cakes." He grinned at her.

"I'm getting spoiled." Georgie had to laugh. She loved those little cakes.

"That's the plan." Milo said stealing a kiss as she got in the car.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth came into the living room and sat on her husband's lap. "The kitchen is clean. Although you may be the neatest cook I've ever seen. The kitchen is never that clean when I'm done."<p>

"I clean up as I go along." Jason told her. "If I don't stay occupied I fuss with whatever I'm cooking." He confessed. "Too much attention can ruin a dish."

"Dinner was wonderful, thank you." She said giving him a soft kiss. "Are you excited about tomorrow?"

"Yeah." He admitted. They were going to see Dr. Meadows, to discuss getting pregnant. "I'm really excited about the trying part." He said in a husky voice. He was looking forward to being a part of the pregnancy. Looking up he saw his son walking around the table.

Elizabeth turned her head as well. "Hi buddy." She said to the toddler.

Cameron grinned and moved faster to the corner of the table.

Jason took out his phone, which made Elizabeth laugh. "I don't want to miss it." He said engaging the video.

Elizabeth loved that these moment meant as much to him as they did to her. She put her head on Jason's shoulder. As they both watched Cameron got to end of the table and looked over at them. One little hand came up, and she held her breath, the second hand came up and Cameron took two steps forward all on his own. "Oh my god! He's walking!" Elizabeth said in a hushed whisper.

Neither parent moved, but just watched in amazement as Cameron slowly, and wobbling some, took the five steps needed to latch onto his dad's pants. Unable to wait any longer Jason put down his phone as Elizabeth scooped up their son. He had tears in his eyes as he held his family close. "That was incredible." Jason had no idea he could feel so proud.

"You're getting so big." Elizabeth said kissing Cameron as she cried.

"Good job." Jason said kissing the little boy as well. This was the first of many milestones and he was so glad that not only he was here to witness it, but that Elizabeth was as well. "I guess we'll have to keep a closer eye on him from now on." Jason said laughing. "I imagine he'll get up to all kinds of mischief."

"I bet you are right." Elizabeth said still smiling. "Thank you for getting it on film." It was a moment she was going to want to see again.

"I think the film is shaky." Jason had been excited too. "I'll get more footage in the next few days."

Elizabeth nodded as Cameron snuggled between them. This was her life, their life. She wouldn't trade it for anything.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	54. Chapter 54

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Happy Halloween!

* * *

><p>Chapter 54<p>

"Good afternoon Morgans, what can I do for you?" Dr. Meadows smiled at the young couple.

"We'd like to have a baby." Elizabeth told the doctor.

"I kinda guessed that." Joyce said smiling. They were in her office instead of an exam room. "I reviewed your chart this morning. It includes the corrected results of your last physical which show you are in good health. Jason I don't have permission to pull your file. Anything I should know?"

"I'm healthy. I can tell the doctor to let you see it." Jason didn't have anything to hide.

"We can have you sign a transfer form before you go. I'm just looking for history of illness that run in your family. I know from treating Monica there isn't an issue on her side of the family." Dr. Meadows explained.

"Monica isn't my biological mother." Jason told the doctor. "Susan Moore is, I can ask my father if there is anything to be concerned about."

"Okay." Dr. Meadows hadn't known that. "We can send you home with paperwork and you can fax or mail it back." She turned to Elizabeth. "You've been on oral birth control since Cameron's birth, there is no problem with you simply stopping. With it being under a year, your system should flush itself clean relatively quickly. But that doesn't mean you will get pregnant right away." The doctor cautioned.

"Should we get one of those watches that tracks ovulation?" Elizabeth asked as Jason covered her hand.

"No." Dr. Meadows said laughing. "In fact I don't want you to do anything special. Just stop taking your birth control and let nature take its course. If you aren't pregnant in a year we'll check to make sure everything is working as it should. With both of you being young and healthy I'm not concerned about issues at the moment. Stressing over conception might be the most harmful thing at this stage."

"Okay." Jason smiled at Elizabeth. He could handle that.

"Okay." Elizabeth responded as well.

"I'm going to write you a prescription for prenatal vitamins. Take tonight to party, and then starting tomorrow no drinking, smoking, aspirin. If you need to seek medical attention you will want to let whoever treats you know you are actively trying to get pregnant. No skipping meals and try to keep stress down. Sound familiar?" Dr. Meadows grinned at Elizabeth who was nodding.

"Those are all things I heard during my pregnancy." Elizabeth shared with Jason.

"A new edition of What to Expect When You Are Expecting just came out, so you should pick that up." Dr. Meadows recommended it to all her moms, and the office kept copies for those who couldn't afford to buy it. "Any problems or concerns calls me."

"Thank you so much Dr. Meadows." Elizabeth said standing.

"Thank you." Jason shook the doctor's hand. Out front they picked up the prescription. "We can go to the pharmacy and get that filled."

"Sounds good. I don't need to party so I can start taking the pills tonight." Elizabeth couldn't wait for the stick to turn blue.

"I don't want you to feel pressured." Jason said stopping by the elevator.

"I'm not." Elizabeth assured him. "Would you like to go have a visit with Lila? Since we are both free at the moment."

"That sounds like fun. I'll call her from the car." Jason said looking forward to getting started on the baby making.

* * *

><p>Emily parked her car and walked toward Kelly's courtyard. Nikolas had called her and asked her to meet him. There weren't eating because it was after breakfast but not lunch yet. They were here to talk, and that had her stomach in knots. Last night she had called Nik a few times and he never answered. Nor did he call her back. The last time they had spoken to one another he seemed even more distant than before. Emily suspected that he was going to say they had drifted too far apart. If that was the case he had a surprise coming, because she had no intention of just letting him walk away. They had been together too long to just end things without at least trying one more time.<p>

Walking into the outdoor eating area she saw her boyfriend sitting with Sarah. Normally her friend was a welcome distraction. Emily had been using the blonde to keep her and Nikolas from being alone. In other words hiding behind the young doctor. That stopped today. Sarah would understand that Emily needed to talk to her boyfriend alone. "Hi." Emily said stopping by the table.

"Emily, hi." Nikolas had no idea how to even start this conversation. "Have a seat." He suggested. He had wanted to come alone, but Sarah insisted on coming along. She wanted to do this at the hospital, but Nikolas wasn't going to publicly humiliate his ex-girlfriend. What he was going to say was bad enough. As Emily was sitting Nikolas saw Cody Paul walk by heading into the restaurant. At least when Jason sent the order out that he was to be beaten to pulp Nikolas wouldn't have to wait long.

"Thanks. Sarah hi." Emily smiled at her friend.

"Emily." Sarah said smiling wide. This was one of the moments she had been waiting for since arriving in Port Charles.

"I know we need to catch up." Emily said to Sarah. "But right now I need to talk to Nikolas alone. Can we have lunch later in the week?"

Sarah's smile took a bit of an edge to it. "I'm not going anywhere." She said in a voice that dripped with smugness. "Isn't that right Nikolas?"

Nikolas just looked at Sarah before turning back to Emily who looked confused. There had been major changes in Nikolas's life since he'd last spoken with Emily. Things happen so fast he was still trying to catch up. He and Sarah had announced the baby to his family. Stefan had been surprised, but still thrilled. It was Helena that Nikolas hadn't been prepared for.

Nikolas had no idea how that old bitch did it but when walked into the house with Sarah, Helena was sitting on the couch. It was almost like she knew. Like some predatory sense told her she needed to come to Port Charles. She said her visit needed to be short because Luke was awaiting her return. Her cold smile said his waiting wasn't voluntary. After the baby was announced Helena had been thrilled. She very much approved of Sarah, the Webber line went all the way back to England and was suitable for marriage. And well Sarah was even better than Elizabeth who Helena had deemed suitable for Nikolas, until she got pregnant. Like recognized like, Helena could tell that her future granddaughter was perfect. Sarah just preened with the praise.

Within two hours Sarah went from a Webber to a Cassadine. After dinner Sarah and Helena had a private discussion and when they emerged from his grandmother's office Helena told the family she needed to be leaving. As a wedding present Helena left Andre to make sure Sarah would have someone watching out for her. In other words Helena wanted to make sure Nikolas didn't harm his bride. The only bright spot was that Sarah didn't expect to share a room with him.

The fact that his grandmother's manservant let Sarah leave by herself this morning had Nikolas on edge. His grandmother and bride had something up their sleeves. "Sarah needs to stay." Nikolas told Emily.

"Why?" Emily looked from one to the other in confusion. The warning that Elizabeth had given her wasn't even a thought in her mind.

"Tell her Nikolas." Sarah said her dark blue eyes taking on a cold edge.

Emily looked at her boyfriend.

"Sarah and I are married." Nikolas said in a strangled voice as his wife held up her hand flashing her wedding set. Rings that Emily would know on sight. The set was a family heirloom and Nikolas had said he was looking forward to one day seeing it on her finger.

For a moment Emily couldn't even speak. She just looked back and forth between the two strangers sitting across from her. She was trying to find some hint that this was a really bad joke. "What?" Was how she finally responded.

"Tell her the rest." Sarah wanted to words to come from his mouth.

"We are having a baby." Nikolas finally confessed.

"No." Emily said not wanting to believe it. "That's not possible." Her head was whipping back in forth in denial.

"Oh but it is. Nikolas and I have been spending a lot of time together. Isn't that right darling." Sarah said rubbing it in. She was going to push until she got the response she was after. The response Helena said they wanted. Sarah had been content to stop here, but her new grandmother said there was still more ways to hurt Emily and the Quartermaines. Vengeance was a talent Helena was happy to nurture.

"You've been sleeping with her?" Emily said starting to shake. "Since when?" Her eyes were flooding with tears that she blinked back. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

"The day you went riding." Nikolas could see the pain he was inflicting. "It was just supposed to be that once."

"Don't be modest Nikolas." Sarah said grinning. "It wasn't even once that first day."

"You bitch!" Emily spat out. "You venomous whore!"

"Don't act surprised Emily." Sarah answered calmly. "It's not like you weren't warned. Lizzie did tell you why she left home. You were so busy being jealous of her new friendship and wanting to prove that you didn't need her that you discounted every word she told you. You didn't even listen to your brother when he told you I made a play for him." Sarah taunted. "Not that I wanted to sleep with him, his type is beneath me, I just wanted to show him that Lizzie was the inferior model." Sarah had no idea Jason hadn't told Emily about why she wanted to see him.

"Why would you do this to me?" Emily wanted to know finally understanding how blind she had been.

"Because I could." Sarah answered like it was obvious. "You Quartermaines think the world is yours for the asking. I guess this proves otherwise."

"You bastard. Aren't you going to say anything?" Emily asked finally turning to Nikolas. He hadn't said a word while his wife went on the attack.

"I'm sorry." Nikolas said feeling like the best thing in his life was out of reach. She would never forgive him. He didn't even bother to try to stop Sarah because if he did she would just take it out on Emily.

"You deserve her. I hope you rot in hell. The both of you." She said getting to her feet. She needed to leave. Needed time to figure out how to move past this pain. From the corner of her eye she saw Cody and Nadine walk out of Kelly's. Maybe he would give her a ride home, she was too upset to drive.

"See you around the hospital." Sarah said snidely.

That was what finally made Emily snap. Knowing that day in and day out she would have to watch Sarah grow round with Nikolas's baby. That the fact that Nikolas was married now would be hammered home repeatedly. That he had thrown everything they could have possibly had together away by sleeping with Sarah would be thrown in her face. It was just too much to even contemplate. Without a word Emily pivoted and launched herself at Sarah with a feral growl.

* * *

><p>They took a drive before going to visit with Lila. Just some time to enjoy being together. Jason would have to take Liz out on the bike soon. He wanted to get in some rides before she got pregnant. Once she was there would be no rides until after she gave birth.<p>

They had only been visiting for a few minutes when Jason's phone rang. "Morgan."

"Your sister is on her way to police headquarters." Cody reported. Things had happened so fast that he had been caught off guard. In fact there hadn't been any warning, otherwise he would have stopped it before things got going.

"Why?" Jason asked surprised.

"She attacked Sarah Cassadine." Cody told his boss.

"Sarah who?" Jason asked stunned.

Cody had managed to get the story out of Emily before the cops hauled her off. "Nikolas and Sarah are married and having a baby. Apparently they told Emily today. Your sister in trouble Jason, they were in the courtyard of Kelly's and it wasn't empty. There are witnesses to the attack, and some even recorded it." Covering this up wasn't going to happen. "Jason, your sister was screaming that she hoped Sarah lost the baby while I was pulling them apart."

"Shit." Jason knew there wasn't anything he could do to fix this short of bribing a judge. That was more Edward's thing, so he needed to call his grandfather. "I'm on my way down now. Where are you?"

"Following the police car with your sister, but they won't let me near her." He wasn't family or a lawyer. Which reminded him. "I already called Diane."

"Thanks. I'm on my way." Jason said ending the call.

"What happened?" Elizabeth's stomach sank when Jason said the name Sarah.

"Your sister and Nikolas are having a baby." Jason told his wife.

Elizabeth didn't know what to say about that. "We need to find Emily." Was how she finally responded.

"It's too late. Emily knows. She attacked your sister." Jason said standing. "I'm heading down to the police station." There wasn't anything he could do but offer support.

"I'll come too. Emily may not want to see me though." Elizabeth said kissing Lila's cheek as they prepared to leave.

"We both tried to warn her." Jason pointed out.

"She isn't going to want to be reminded of that." Elizabeth told Jason. "Not that I would bring it up."

"Grandmother, can you call Edward, and let him know what has happened?" Jason requested.

"Of course. Go help Emily." The older woman said hoping her granddaughter wasn't in too much trouble. "Call me with an update."

"As soon as I know anything I will." Jason promised before taking Elizabeth's hand and leading her out to their car. "There were witnesses." He said when they were in the car. "I can't make this go away." He always wanted to protect his sister, but in this instance it wasn't possible.

"Diane is the best Jason. We need to trust that." Elizabeth couldn't help but worry how this would affect her relationship with Jason's family since this involved Sarah. She also hoped her parents didn't come to town, because that would make everything worse. "Let's go."

"Yeah." Jason started the car and they headed out.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	55. Chapter 55

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 55<p>

They had to wait to see Emily. Jason sat in silence with Elizabeth. Before they got called back Alan and Monica arrived. "Have you seen her?" Monica wanted to know.

"Not yet." Jason answered. "Diane is with her. Do you need me to tell you what happened?"

"No, we were at the hospital when Sarah was brought in." Alan told his son and daughter in-law. "Both she and the baby are going to be fine, but Kelly is having Sarah stay overnight for observation."

"That's one less thing to worry about." Jason didn't want his sister to be facing charges for causing a miscarriage.

During the exchange between Jason and his parents Elizabeth kept silent. She wasn't sure that her opinion would be welcomed.

"How are you doing?" Monica asked smiling at Elizabeth.

"Me? I'm worried about Emily." Elizabeth told Monica. "Sarah and I don't have a relationship. I wish her baby well, but that's about it." The child was an innocent in this mess. "You should know Sarah probably did this deliberately."

Alan and Monica exchanged glances. "Because of Jeff?" Alan was the one who asked. He had meant it when he told both Webber girls that he wouldn't treat them differently because of his history with their father. From her first day at the hospital Alan was able to see the differences between the sisters. Sarah was just as arrogant as her dad, while Elizabeth had been open and welcoming.

"Yes, and me. Sarah wanted to hurt Emily, and Nikolas was the fastest way to do it." Elizabeth told them.

"Nikolas." Monica said in disgust. Him she wanted to hurt. She knew firsthand what her daughter was feeling. Monica's heart had been shredded when Alan brought Jason home, but they had managed to move past it. With the Cassadine prince already married Monica didn't see he and her daughter getting the chance to see if they could reconcile. "Emily said that you warned her about Sarah."

Elizabeth just kept silent.

"So did I." Monica admitted to the young couple standing beside her. "Sarah was trying too hard to be Emily's friend."

"I should have gone with my instinct and not accepted her into the program." Alan said giving into the trap of hindsight.

"She probably would have sued you." Elizabeth could tell he felt guilty. "Sarah was looking for anyway to cause damage. I have to admit even I didn't see her going this far. She isn't exactly the maternal type."

They all looked up as the door to the station opened and Nikolas walked in.

"Why are you here?" Jason just wanted to walk over and beat the shit out of the younger man. The public nature of this whole mess was the only reason he didn't. Jason wasn't going to jail for making that asshole pay.

"To give a statement." Nikolas was disgusted with today. He was pretty sure Sarah wanted to be attacked, and he had stood there like a lump letting her provoke Emily. Lying wasn't an option, he saw people recording. He remembered yelling at Emily to stop because of the baby, and her responding she wanted to baby to die. That wasn't the Emily he knew. That was a woman hurt and angry. This was a mess. "When Sarah is discharged we will be leaving Port Charles." His wife wasn't going to have a choice in that.

"That would be for the best." Jason said in a voice that clearly indicated his approval of that plan.

Nikolas nodded before heading deeper into the station.

Diane came out and walked to where the small group was huddled. "I got us an immediate court date, so we are heading over now. I'm going to request bail, but don't be surprised if it comes with conditions. I'm guessing Emily will be required to wear an ankle monitor."

Jason nodded. She was a flight risk because of her last name, and the fact that he was her brother. "Should I skip this hearing?" He didn't want to remind the judge of that.

"That might be for the best. Meet us in my office. Dara will be waiting." Diane suggested to her boss.

"Dara." Monica said looking at her husband. "Why is she coming?"

"Dr. Quartermaine, you go before the judge tomorrow to decide custody. The police department has already contacted Child Protective Services. Emily's actions may have ramifications on your case." Actually Diane would be surprised if what happened today didn't sink the appeal altogether. "We need to strategize. I need to head out."

The remaining family members were silent for a moment. "We will meet you in Diane's office." Alan said quietly before steering his wife out the door. Honestly they had worried about what Jason being their son would do to the case, Emily hadn't even been a concern.

* * *

><p>Jason, Elizabeth, Edward, and Dara were waiting when everyone arrived from court. The relief at seeing Emily was great, and Jason gave his sister a big hug. Looking down he saw that she was indeed wearing a monitor. After he released her Emily sat down completely ignoring Elizabeth. Looking over he could see his wife was hurt, and would deal with that later.<p>

"Emily has been placed under modified house arrest until we return to court in two months." Diane began explaining.

"What does that mean?" Edward wanted to know. He'd never heard that term before.

"She can go anywhere within the incorporated city limits of Port Charles, with the exception of the hospital. She may also not come within five hundred feet of the Cassadines, their holdings, or home until we return to court. As a first time violent offender the judge agreed that Emily didn't need to stay behind bars, but as a flight risk she needed to be monitored. The judge was also not convinced that Emily would follow instructions to avoid Sarah Cassadine so I bartered and Emily is required to have a guard at all times." Diane explained. "Jason can you handle that?"

"I can ask Francis to hire one of my guys." Jason was trying to not further hurt his parents' case.

"I already contacted Francis. I was very pleased to learn he was already incorporated." Diane wasn't aware that Elizabeth's guard was considered an independent contractor. And that he was paid through one of Jason's legitimate businesses. "He said he would call you later."

"Good." Jason was already thinking of who he could give that assignment to.

Diane sat and turned the floor over to Dara. "While Emily was in court I was making calls. CPS has already been contacted. They were given the opportunity to review the raw footage that was collected when Ms. Quartermaine was arrested. It doesn't look good." Dara explained.

"Is there any way around this?" Monica wanted to know.

"The best chance you have of getting custody at this point is to have Emily move." Dara told Monica.

"Emily doesn't live at the mansion." Monica said looking at her daughter. "She lives at the gatehouse."

"I know, and so does CPS. Emily living on the grounds at all is not going to be acceptable. She attacked a woman she knew was pregnant. Sarah's medical report was already requested by Bobbie's lawyer. I don't think Scott has seen the film yet, but I'm sure he's already put in a request. As have I." Dara further explained.

"You want us to choose between our child and our grandchildren." Alan couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Me no." Dara didn't have kids of her own, but she imagined this was a nightmare situation. "The court yes."

"We run into another problem with that scenario." Diane spoke up getting everyone's attention. "The court has Emily's address as the mansion, if she moves she needs permission. I need to file paperwork, and that will take several weeks."

"I don't mind moving. I don't think you are choosing the boys over me." Emily said speaking for the first time. She didn't want her parents feeling guilty. "But my bank account is frozen." To keep her from running.

"We have time to figure this out." Monica pointed out. "The boys are on the island."

"The judge is deciding custody tomorrow, he will want the boys settled so that Michael has time to start dealing with the death of his parents before school starts." Dara reminded Monica and Alan. "So no we don't have time. I'm not trying to be negative, but I am looking at this realistically. The odds of you getting custody tomorrow are very slim. If the judge rules against you we can file an appeal, but that will take months and honestly will probably not be heard."

"What were our chances before today?" Alan wanted to know.

"Fifty/fifty." Dara told them what she saw from the reports. "You passed the home inspection, you did great on your interviews. The biggest black marks you had against you were AJ and Emily. Again not trying to be mean." Dara added on.

"Why AJ and Em, but not me?" Jason was confused by that.

"You were a straight A student, going to medical school until your accident. So the change in you couldn't be laid at Monica and Alan's feet. AJ and Emily both struggled with addiction, AJ kidnapped Michael at one point. That could be argued as poor parenting." Dara explained. The court often viewed things differently than the average person did.

"What about Carly?" Edward pointed out Bobbie's failure in parenting.

"Bobbie didn't raise Carly, she gave her up because she wasn't capable of caring for her. That action will be viewed favorably, as her making the mature choice. Acting in the best interests of her daughter. The child Bobbie did raise, Lucas Jones, just graduated from medical school and has no criminal record or addiction issues. Plus Bobbie kept her distance from her daughter. Everyone in this room can testify to that." Dara answered Edward's question. "I am going to fight as hard as I can for you. But that will only work if the judge allows testimony. He doesn't have to."

"Let's figure out where Emily will live, and I can try submitting an emergency request to the court." Diane suggested.

"We have room." Elizabeth offered looking at Emily who refused to look at her.

"She can have an apartment at the Towers." Jason told everyone. "I think that would be for the best." He wasn't going to let Emily bring her attitude into their home. "That way a security deposit isn't an issue. I can have a crew out to the house in an hour."

"Emily can't move until the court approves it. So keep the crew on standby." Diane said stopping him. "For tonight she has to stay on the grounds of the Quartermaine estate."

"I need to head out. I have another client due in court. I'll see you tomorrow at the court house." Dara said gathering her things.

"Thank you." Alan said speaking for him and Monica.

"I have some things to look into myself." Edward said rising. The judge wasn't a friend of his, so Edward had someone digging into his background. It would seem that the judge was an honest and upstanding citizen. Not something that would help them.

"Emily we should go home." Monica wanted to make sure her daughter was okay.

"Not just yet." Jason said to his mother. "You, Alan, and Diane need to step out."

"Jason." Alan didn't think now was the time for this.

"It's fine." Emily responded looking at the table.

"We'll be in my office." Diane said to her boss. She would keep both doctors from trying to listen in.

When the door closed Jason looked at his sister. Emily looked at Elizabeth. "Go ahead and say it." Emily said glaring at her sister in-law.

"Say what?" Elizabeth had no idea what Emily was expecting to hear.

"I told you so." Emily bit off the words. "You are certainly entitled."

Elizabeth recoiled as if slapped. "Why on earth would I want to say that to you? I didn't win anything Emily." Jason went to speak and Elizabeth stopped him. "This is between us." She said to her husband. "Yes, I did warn you about Sarah, so did Jason, and your parents as well. So you don't get to take this out on me."

"You're the one who replaced me with Georgie." Emily accused.

"You want to play the blame game." Elizabeth said really getting angry. "You're the one who pushed Lucky on me so hard, that he felt making me think I was dying would get me to love him. That's where all this started. It started with me not wanting to fall in line and give you're your perfect fairytale ending, and you not being able to handle it. I don't owe Lucky anything. He was the reason I was in the park in the first place, which you don't seem to remember. Maybe if you had accepted that I don't love him anymore we wouldn't be sitting here now. But you know what Em, I think we would be. Because you're a self-entitled bitch who can't handle the word no, and I have no idea when that happened. I didn't replace you with Georgie, but she's turned out to be a really good friend. So have Diane, Skye, and Alexis. Despite how you've been acting I was still willing to be your friend, but since you refuse to grow up I don't see that happening." Elizabeth looked at Jason. "I'll be outside."

Jason just nodded. When the door slammed shut he finally spoke up. "As a recovering addict you know that accepting responsibility for your actions is vital. Elizabeth didn't cause this. And instead of just hurting yourself you hurt Monica and Alan. I know that wasn't your intention, but that's what is happening. I love you Emily, but since Lucky returned I haven't liked you very much. I am willing to support you because you didn't ask for this but not if you keep blaming Elizabeth for your mistakes. And so you are aware Sarah didn't target you because of her sister, she targeted you because her father hates Alan." He saw her eyes widen in surprise. "That you were Elizabeth's friend was just a bonus. Call me if you need that apartment." Jason said before walking out of the room to find his wife.

Emily just sat there trying to figure out how to put her life back together.

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Jason found his wife sitting in the reception area.<p>

"I'm good. I wonder if I told her off sooner would we be here. Maybe if she hated me she would have rejected Sarah on sight." Elizabeth said sighing.

"She made the choice to be Sarah's friend. Emily chose to listen to someone she knew for a few days, over you who she knew for years." Jason pointed out. "She didn't listen to me either. Maybe this is what she needed. Em's been laying the blame on everyone for her life going wrong for a while now. Maybe this will shock her into getting her act together." He hoped so.

"No one mentioned it, but this may cost her a medical career. Sarah is vindictive. I can see her using this to hurt Emily in that way." Elizabeth leaned into her husband.

"That isn't our concern." It sound cold, but Jason couldn't fix that for his sister. Having set this in motion she now had to see it to its conclusion.

"I was really looking forward to kicking Sarah's ass before I became pregnant. Now I have to wait." Elizabeth said as her phone buzzed. "My prescription is ready." She had to smile at that.

"We should go get it, after we'll go home and record Cameron walking and then we can all do something fun." Jason thought that was what they needed.

"If Monica and Alan lose tomorrow, we should let them know they are still welcome to see Cameron." Elizabeth thought that might help. She wasn't using one grandchild to replace another, but seeing Cameron might help.

"They will like that. Come on." Jason wanted to get them moving before his sister left the conference room. They had said all that was necessary. Tomorrow they needed to ready for whatever decision the judge reached.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	56. Chapter 56

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 56<p>

"Ready?" Dara asked Monica and Alan, they were about to be called into the court room. Because the case involved the Quartermaines, Dara asked for and was granted a closed court. That included a gag order on Scott Baldwin, who loved to run his mouth.

"We are." Alan answered for both he and Monica. It had been a very long, and mostly sleepless night. They were waiting for the bailiff to open the door when Jason and Elizabeth walked up. "You came." Alan was pleased by that.

"We want to support you." Jason answered for him and Elizabeth.

"Thank you." Monica said hugging her daughter in-law.

"Em, isn't here?" Elizabeth thought she might come.

"She's in the restroom." Monica explained. "She should be out shortly. How is my grandson?"

"He's good. Walking." Elizabeth said proudly.

"We are going to need to see that for ourselves." Alan said remembering the days when AJ and Jason started walking on their own.

"Elizabeth, before we head in I wanted to update you on Sarah." Monica started. Not because she thought Elizabeth was worried, but because she should know. "Kelly said Sarah can't travel, her blood pressure is too high. So she and Nikolas will be staying in Port Charles for now."

"Thank you for the warning. Is she still at the hospital?" Elizabeth wanted to know. Hopefully they wouldn't run into one another during obstetrics visits, assuming their pregnancies overlapped.

"No, she was discharged this morning. She has taken a leave of absence from the program." Monica passed along. The staff said the Cassadines had engaged in a very loud argument where Nikolas explained to his wife that she would not be working during the pregnancy and once the baby was here they would be leaving for Europe. Until that was confirmed Monica wouldn't say anything.

"You should prepare for a possible visit from my parents." Elizabeth told her in-laws. "They dote on Sarah and with her having a health crisis they will want to come and make sure you aren't trying to kill her." That last phrase was said with a healthy dose of sarcasm.

Jason didn't say anything but Elizabeth's parents weren't coming here. At least not anytime soon. He had government contacts who made sure that the Drs. Webber couldn't fly out of Africa for at least the next six months, and once they did they would have a hard time getting into the United States. They could reunite with their eldest daughter in Greece.

"If they come we will handle it." Alan said not wanting Elizabeth to worry.

Over her mother in-law's shoulder Elizabeth saw Emily approaching but didn't say anything.

"Hi." Jason thought Em looked tired.

"Hi." Emily answered in a subdued tone. Last night she'd spent a quiet evening in the gate house trying to figure out how things had gotten so messed up. Jason was right in that she needed to take responsibility for the choices she had made, and the resulting fallout. So for the first time in years she called her sponsor from Narcotics Anonymous. The first thing he did was check to make sure she wasn't thinking of taking any drugs. Once that was established, he suggested that maybe Em should attend some meetings, just sit in the room and get a refresher course in the twelve steps. Maybe working some, or all, could help her figure things out. He even offered to come sit with her. So after lunch they were going together.

Before they could engage in awkward conversation or the silence got painful the door open. "Quartermaine versus Jones." The bailiff called out.

Dara filed in behind her clients with the family following. Scott led Bobbie in a few moments later. They had been down the hall sitting on a bench. Before the doors closed Diane hurried in and took a seat. "Alexis wishes you good luck." She had talked to her partner in the car on the way over. Alexis shared Dara's opinion that the Quartermaines had almost no chance of winning the case.

"All rise." The bailiff called out, and everyone stood.

"Be seated." The judge said taking a seat. "Are all parties accounted for?"

"Yes your honor." Dara spoke first.

"Yes sir." Scott also rose to his feet and answered.

"Okay." The judge organized his papers. "Mr. Morgan." The judge addressed Jason who stood but didn't speak. "The boys are still on your private island."

"Yes sir." Jason answered, and when the judge nodded he sat back down.

"I have reviewed all the evidence that both attorneys submitted. I have read the reports filed by Child Protective Services. Honestly, I was hard pressed to say which family would be a better fit for the children. Neither one of the minors in question know their grandparents well due to the fact that Michael and Caroline Corinthos wouldn't allow it. The person the boys are closest with, Jason Morgan, is not a candidate for custody." The man could have all the children he wanted, but the court would not give him custody of any without direct orders from the child's biological parents. "So I was looking for something to make my decision clear. Last night I received it. I cannot in good conscious allow two small boys, who will be going through a very hard and emotional transition to live in house where they will not be put first. Or put in possible harm's way."

Monica just looked at Alan as he took her hand. They had lost.

"Yesterday Emily Quartermaine attacked a pregnant woman. All the while yelling that she wanted her baby to die. I understand that a very contentious conversation took place prior to the assault. I also understand that to an extent Ms. Quartermaine was provoked, but the end result was the same. With Ms. Quartermaine facing assault and battery charges, and having her home address listed as the Quartermaine estate, I have no choice but to rule in favor of Ms. Barbara Jean Jones." Despite her divorce Bobbie still used Tony's last name. "Questions?" The judge asked the lawyers.

Emily just dropped her head and quietly cried. It was Diane who offered her support.

Scott looked at Dara and nodded, turning the floor over to her first. He could afford to magnanimous nothing the other attorney could say would change things. And when he started speaking he was going to be dropping a bombshell.

"We'd like to request testimony." Dara knew that was her only chance.

"Denied." The judge didn't want to hear how Emily hadn't meant it. "Mr. Baldwin, do you have anything to say?"

"Yes, your honor." Scott stood. "Ms. Jones, and her boyfriend Dr. Noah Drake, are planning on relocating to Seattle."

"What!?" Monica said standing. "You want to take the boys away?" She was hoping for visitation.

"Dr. Quartermaine, have a seat." The judge instructed. "Continue Mr. Baldwin."

Dara was fuming, that wasn't in the papers Scott filed. "Your honor Mr. Baldwin didn't file that with his evidence."

"Dr. Drake has an offer to work in Seattle, I'm not required to file papers on him as he isn't getting custody." Scott smirked. It was barely within the legal parameters, but he hadn't broken any laws. "Ms. Jones feels moving would give the boys the best start possible. She has not at this time applied for work, as she doesn't need to due to her inheritance. So she will be devoting her full attention to both boys. Dr. Drake will not be living with Ms. Jones, but her son Lucas will." Lucas had been screened and passed the background check.

"I have no problem with that." The judge actually thought it was really smart. The boys wouldn't have their parent's actions hanging over their heads. The case would be turned over to Seattle CPS for monitoring.

"Your honor we plan to appeal." Dara informed the court.

"That is your right." The judge conceded. "But that doesn't mean the boys can't go and start getting settled in their new home." The appeal would take months and by the time it was seen no judge would be inclined to drag the boys back to Port Charles for a new trial. "Mr. Morgan, Michael and Morgan Corinthos need to be back in the city no later than midnight tonight or you will be arrested on kidnapping and contempt charges. Is that understood?"

Jason stood again. "Yes sir." He said before sitting again. Elizabeth took his hand and he gave it a squeeze. He was hurting for his parents and himself. He would miss the boys.

The judge banged his gavel. "This case is closed, and court is adjourned."

"All rise." The bailiff instructed as the judge left the courtroom.

"I'm sorry." Emily told her parents.

"It's going to be okay." Alan said hugging his daughter. This hurt more than he could ever say, but the family would heal and move on.

"Alan." Bobbie said coming over to speak to her friends.

"There is nothing you can say that we want to hear." Monica spat out. "We would have let you be a part of their lives. You did this deliberately. I guess we know that Carly came by being a bitch honestly."

"Monica." Dara said quietly. Scott would no doubt use anything that was said in anger to fight the appeal.

"That isn't what this is about." Bobbie told the woman who had been a friend for most of the time she had lived in Port Charles. "They need to be somewhere other than here."

Monica just stared daggers at her former friend.

"You should know we are filing papers to have you removed as the boys' trustee." Bobbie didn't want Monica to learn about this from her lawyer. "I am requesting that Jason take over. I want it clear I am not trying to take control of their money." Sonny had been very generous. Bobbie was also having her name removed from the trusteeship of Alexis's new daughter. It should go to someone else.

Jason was surprised to hear that, but he saw the merit of the decision. Bobbie was afraid Monica would hold onto the money out of spite.

"Jason, would you mind calling for the boys?" Scott requested with a grin. He hadn't ever been able to get Morgan convicted of a crime, so he was going to relish this victory.

Jason resisted the urge to punch Scott as he pulled out his phone. "Adam, bring the boys home." That was all the mob boss had to say. If Monica and Alan had won the plan was they would fly down and spend some time with the boys before bringing them home. "Leticia will need to be informed that you plan to move." Jason was worried that the nanny might not want to go.

"Bobbie can handle that." Scott said making it clear that everyone else was to be hands off.

"Scott." Bobbie said to quiet him. "Do you think she'll come with us?" Bobbie asked Jason.

"I don't know." Jason pulled up her contact information and pressed call. "Ask her." He said holding out the phone.

"Thank you." Bobbie said taking the phone and stepping away from the small group. "Are you okay?" Jason asked his parents.

"Not at the moment." Alan had started getting himself ready for this moment last night, but it still seemed unreal. "Would you be willing to bring Cameron over to visit sometime soon? We aren't trying to use him to replace the boys." He started.

"We know. It was clear that first night we came over, that Cameron has his own place in your hearts." Elizabeth didn't want them worried about that. "We can bring him over tonight if you like."

"How about this weekend." Monica suggested. "Both Alan and I are off."

"That sounds great." Elizabeth agreed. "Emily are you okay?" The younger woman had been silent since the verdict was announced. While she was still angry with Emily she did care about how her sister in-law felt.

"I'm fine." She hadn't just lost her court case. "If the court agrees I'd like to move to the Towers." Emily said quietly. She couldn't stay at the mansion and face her parents day in and day out.

Jason simply nodded.

"I expect to hear about that in a few days." Diane said finally speaking up. She had been quiet because she didn't have anything to contribute.

"I'm going to file the appeal paperwork this afternoon." Dara told them.

Alan and Monica exchanged a look. "Don't bother. We don't want to hurt the boys, and that is all that will happen." Alan was going to try to be mature about this. "We are going to go." He wanted Monica away from Bobbie before the nurse returned. When she turned in her resignation, which would hopefully be tomorrow, Alan was going to tell her to just leave then. If Bobbie had to work for the next two weeks, Emily wouldn't be the only Quartermaine facing assault charges.

"I'll call and check in later." Jason hugged his parents before Elizabeth did, and watched as they left. Before he could talk to his wife Bobbie headed back over.

The nurse handed Jason his phone. "Leticia has agreed to relocate." She told the smaller group.

"When are you leaving?" Jason asked the older woman.

"In about two weeks, three at the latest." Bobbie did believe that she was making the right choices.

"Have Scott send the trustee paperwork to Diane." Jason would grant her this. "I would like to arrange security for you. Not my guys, I'll reach out to another family." The Connelly family owed him a favor. "They will be discreet." Once it was clear that no one was looking to get revenge the guards would be called off. They would wait one calendar year.

"Alright." Bobbie understood the reasoning behind that request. "You are welcome to come visit and to call."

Jason swallowed hard before speaking. He also reached for Elizabeth's hand. "It might be best if they forgot about me." He wanted them to have a good life. Ties to Port Charles might hamper that. "But if they ever need anything call me."

"Thank you Jason." Bobbie said knowing this was hurting him.

"Would you like to use my plane to fly to Seattle?" Jason offered. It would be the last thing he did for his nephew and godson.

"I think we will be okay." Bobbie said gently turning him down. Cutting ties would start as soon as the boys arrived. "I really am not trying to hurt Alan and Monica."

"We know." Elizabeth really liked Bobbie, and got that there were really no winners here. "In time they will too. If you could reach out to Alan and ask if they would like pictures sent that would be greatly appreciated."

"I will." Bobbie promised. Elizabeth was going to be good for Jason. "I need to go."

"I'll send Adam a text message with your phone number and he will call you when the plane lands." Jason informed Bobbie.

"Thank you." Bobbie said before turning and walking out of the court room with Scott next to her.

"Do you need a ride home?" Jason asked his sister.

"No, I drove." Emily told him. "I'll see you later." She said before also leaving.

"What can I do for you?" Elizabeth knew this had to be hurting him.

"I want to go home and spend some time with Cameron." Jason requested pulling his wife closer and kissing her.

"I would die if someone took him from me." Elizabeth said holding her husband tight.

"Me too." Jason was already feeling the loss of both boys. Only time would make this better. "Come on." He said getting them moving.

Dara and Diane just looked at one another. "I hate losing." Dara said shaking her head. "Even though I expected this after yesterday I hate it."

"I understand." Diane told her friend. Losing wasn't something she did often, but it happened from time to time. "I know that the timing on this will seem odd." Diane started. "I'd like to talk to you about joining my firm."

Dara just smiled. "I'd like to hear your proposal." Port Charles didn't seem so bad anymore.

"Tomorrow morning at nine, my office. Alexis will be joining us by phone." Diane told the younger woman.

"I'll see you then." Dara agreed as she picked up her briefcase. The two women walked out together, as the parties in the next case filed in.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	57. Chapter 57

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 57<p>

Georgie fussed over her appearance one final time before coming out of the bathroom. "I'm almost ready." She called down the steps.

"We have time." Milo called back up. He was sitting on her couch waiting for her to come down. He'd never seen her this nervous before. They were having dinner with Mac tonight, and she wanted it to go well. Milo wanted it to go well also. Maxie was coming and bringing a friend, and hopefully she wouldn't add any unnecessary drama.

"I don't know why I'm fussing. I grew up in that house." Georgie said coming downstairs. Mac had said to dress casual because he was grilling, and they would be sitting out back. "If there is anywhere in the world I should feel comfortable it's there."

"The last time you were there it was painful." Milo said smiling at her. His eyes kept straying to her hand and the ring he gave her. "It's not surprising you would be nervous."

"Surprising was him calling to invite us both to dinner." Georgie was hoping tonight went well. She wasn't expecting her uncle to become Milo's best friend, but she was hoping Mac would take some time to get to know him. "Let me get the stuff from the fridge." She had made a lemon icebox pie for dessert, and Milo had made a grilled vegetable and pasta side salad. "Should we check on Elizabeth and Jason before we go?"

"No. I spoke to Jason before coming over here. They are just having a quiet night in." The Morgans were understandably subdued after the court ruling. Milo had guarded Michael and Morgan both, and would miss them. "I saw Cameron walking around."

"Yeah, he was walking this morning. He's still not completely stable just yet, but he's working hard." Georgie grinned as she put her pie in the thermal bag. "Elizabeth didn't tell me before she brought him over because she wanted it to be a surprise." It was like Georgie had a whole new family. She and Maxie were still close, but now she had Elizabeth too.

"Ready?" Milo wanted to know.

"Yup." Georgie grabbed her purse and they headed out to the car.

"Hey!" Maxie opened the door and pulled her sister inside. "You look great."

"Maxie you just saw me two days ago." Georgie said hugging her sister.

"Yes, and two days ago you didn't have that." She pointed to the ring. Grabbing her sister's hand she gave it a close look. "Very nice Milo." She said giving her seal of approval. "Blue topaz is perfect for Georgie."

"Thanks." Milo said coming through the door. "Where should I put this?"

"On the table out back." Maxie pointed over her shoulder. She watched while Milo walked down the hall and when he was gone she turned back to her sister. "You have to help me."

"Why?" Georgie wanted to know. She figured her sister's new job was keeping her busy enough to stay out of trouble.

"Uncle Mac is glaring at my date." Maxie told her sister. "How did you get him to like Milo? What did you say?" The blonde wanted to know.

"Who is your date?" Georgie had a sneaking suspicion she knew.

"Logan." Maxie said smiling. "I wasn't going to date him, I told you that. But the other night I was out running errands for Skye and I bumped into Logan. He offered to carry my bags back to my car, one thing led to another and now we're dating."

Georgie had an inkling what the "another" was. "You know the proper tip for bag carrying is a couple of dollars."

"Ha, ha. Miss Vestal Virgin. When you and Milo finally hit the sack you'll understand better." Maxie said taking a swipe at her sister. When Georgie blushed Maxie's jaw drop. "No." She whispered coming closer. "You and Milo had sex? And you didn't tell me? How could you not tell me?"

"I'm not going to talk about that with you." Georgie said being mature. Some things were off limits. "Why are you dating Logan, what about Cooper? He's Logan's best friend." Georgie asked her sister. "Not to mention you should have known Mac would be less than thrilled."

"Cooper isn't speaking to Logan, or me, any more. I feel bad about their friendship, but this wasn't intentional. Logan and I just have this undeniable chemistry." Maxie told her sister. "And why do you think I want your help with Uncle Mac?"

"I didn't say anything. Diane threatened to sue him." Georgie admitted. "Uncle Mac called me after he got suspended and apologized."

"I don't think that will work for me." Maxie said looking at her sister. "We are going to talk more about the sex thing later. Come on we need to go out back before blood is shed." Maxie said pulling her sister to the back yard. "How are things?" The blonde asked in a bright tone.

Logan just smirked wondering how the hell he ended up having dinner at the Commissioner's house.

Milo was holding a beer and looking between Mac and Logan.

Mac was scowling at Logan, and pretty much ignoring Milo.

Georgie just sighed wondering how bad it was going to be.

* * *

><p>Emily was sitting on the docks looking across the harbor at Spoon Island. Sarah had gone home from the hospital this morning. Emily learned that listening to a couple of staff members at GH gossiping when her meeting let out. Her sponsor had been right, going and listening had been beneficial. She still didn't have all the answers, but Emily felt she was moving in the right direction for a change.<p>

She was going to do step eight and offer sincere apologizes to her parents, Jason, Elizabeth, and Georgie. At some point Emily hoped to be able to offer an apology to Sarah for attacking her, but that wasn't happening right now. But this afternoon had been about step four, taking an honest personal inventory so that the necessary changes could start happening.

It was time to grow up. If she got convicted of assault then she could kiss her medical career goodbye. Where would that leave her? Emily had her undergraduate degree in biology, so research was still an option. Maybe Georgie would be willing to sit down and talk about what that career path entailed. Emily could go into teaching. Or veterinary medicine, a conviction might not stop her from becoming that kind of doctor.

Footsteps brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hello." Juan was taking a walk and made a wrong turn ending up here. "I'm lost and I was wondering if you might help me." Going out without his guards wasn't the smartest idea.

Emily turned to let Paulie know she was fine. Jason said tomorrow she would get her regular guard. "Sure, where are you trying to go?"

"Kelly's. I heard the chili was really good." Juan thought she was pretty. He thought that when he saw her in Jason's waiting area. "I'm Juan."

"Emily." She said standing and shaking his hand. "You aren't that far from your destination, and the chili is amazing."

"Good to know." Juan grinned. "Anything else I should order while I'm there. I don't get many nights off, so I kind of have to fit as much in as I can when I do."

"Are you a student?" Emily thought he was cute.

"No, a singer. I'm recording an album." He told her which was unusual. Juan rarely told strangers what he did.

"At L&B?" Emily had heard Lois mention a promising new artist.

"Yes." Juan smiled. "I spent the day recording. Lois is going to be my manager."

Emily laughed some. "Lois is my cousin in-law." She told Juan.

"So you're a Quartermaine. Jason's sister." Juan was placing names. She didn't look a thing like the mob boss, which is why the connection was not immediately made.

"That's me." Emily wondered how Juan knew Jason.

"My grandfather is a business associate of your brother's." He saw the question in her eyes. "But I'm not." He wanted that clear.

"I don't judge." Emily promised him. "How about if we walk you to Kelly's. I wouldn't want Lois's talent to get mugged." She grinned.

"We?" Juan looked up and saw the guard. "Ah."

"Is that a problem?" Emily hoped not. She wasn't looking to start a new relationship, besides Juan wasn't staying in New York past his recording sessions, but a new friend might be nice.

"I ditched mine." He leaned in and whispered.

"Ah." It was Emily's turn. "We can share Paulie. He'll make sure we both get home safely." She offered.

"Sounds good. Eating alone is depressing anyway. Lead the way." Juan was looking forward to getting to know Emily better.

* * *

><p>Georgie flopped back on Milo's couch and sighed. "Next time I'm not asking Maxie to come for support."<p>

"If nothing else Mac didn't spend the night glaring at me." Milo said looking for the positive. The evening had been an almost complete disaster. As much as Mac disliked Milo, he really disliked Logan. It didn't help that the Texan had major attitude issues. There was a reason Jason didn't put Logan on regular guard duty. In fact tonight Milo had learned that Hayes no longer worked for the Morgan organization. He had been hired by Diego Alcazar yesterday. Hayes wasn't going to be missed.

"No he didn't. He really liked hearing that you were going to be Emily's full time guard." Georgie snuggled close to her boyfriend. "I have to admit to liking that too."

"Because it's legal?" Milo guessed. While he did still work for Jason, Milo was going to be getting paid by Francis, which meant that the job was one hundred percent legal. Jason had picked Milo, because one he was an outstanding guard, and two this might make things easier with Mac. When Emily no longer needed a guard Milo would be released from Francis's employment.

"No." Georgie said looking up at him. "Your job isn't who you are. I like it because it's safer. Or least it should be. Emily is not my biggest fan."

"As long as she keeps that opinion to herself we'll be fine." Milo told his girl. He had told Jason the same thing. His boss had said that if Emily couldn't be respectful then Milo could request to be removed from the detail. "Who Elizabeth is hanging out with should be the least of Emily's worries at the moment. That's enough about that." Milo said rolling them so that his girl was underneath them. "There are more pressing matters to tend to." He said kissing her.

"Like what?" Georgie wanted to know.

"Like the fact that I'm missing a team Italia Football Jersey." He knew she had it at her place, and was using it as a night shirt. "You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"Me?" Georgie said playing innocent. She had snuck it out the last time she stayed over. "Nope."

"I think a thorough interrogation is called for." He said gaining his feet and scooping up Georgie putting her over his shoulder.

"You won't get me to talk." She giggled smacking his very toned behind.

"We'll see about that." Milo said walking into his bedroom and closing the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth picked up Cameron from the tub and wrapped him in a fluffy towel. She took him into his nursery and laid him on the changing table. Warming some lotion in her hand she slathered his skin before putting on a clean diaper and long footed pajamas. When he was dressed she picked him up again and just held him close for a moment. The events of this afternoon were weighing heavily on Jason. Michael had been his son for a year, and despite the little boy being Sonny's son legally a part of Jason still thought of Michael that way. Morgan was his godson, and namesake. They were just as close as Jason and Michael. Both boys had been a big part of their uncle's life, and now they were moving across the country.<p>

Just like that they were gone. No phone calls, no emails, and no goodbyes. It seemed unfair on so many levels that after losing their parents, they were also now losing the person they were the next closest too. "Let's go downstairs, daddy should be home soon."

Jason's plans to spend the day with them had been interrupted by a surprise raid at the warehouse. The cops weren't going to find anything, but that didn't stop them from looking. Because of the size of the warehouse, and the fact that the subpoena covered docked ships, it took the better part of a day to finish. Jason didn't store merchandise at the warehouse, and he didn't dock ships until the family picking up their goods had trucks parked in the loading bay.

"So Cameron, what would you think of being a big brother?" Elizabeth asked her son as they headed into the kitchen. It was time for his bottle. "Would you like someone to play with?" She put him in his highchair and removed a bottle from the fridge. "I think you would be an awesome big brother." With the bottle warmed Elizabeth gave it to her son, and fixed herself a cup of tea. "We aren't pregnant yet, but hopefully soon." She was thinking that would be a great birthday present for either Jason or for herself.

They were coming out of the kitchen when the front door opened. Jason walked in and Cameron clapped in happiness. Knowing what her husband needed Elizabeth put their son on his feet as Jason locked up. As quickly as he could Cameron walked down the hall right into his father's waiting arms. Jason stood up with the little boy cradled in his arms. "He's getting faster."

"He is." Elizabeth joined them and Jason held her close too. "Georgie said he spent the whole morning walking around. Right after you left, I took him out back and watched as he walked around the patio. He likes pulling leaves off the bushes, but he can't stay balanced while doing it." She laughed. "Cam kept ending up on his butt."

"It's a good thing we checked to make sure nothing back there has thorns or is poisonous." Jason said giving his son a kiss. "He's all set for bed. I'll take him up and read him a story. Meet me in our room." He was asking for some time alone with his son. He needed it.

"Take your time." Elizabeth said leaning up and kissing Jason, before giving Cameron another kiss. "Night, baby."

"Ma." Cameron said getting a handful of her hair, and then releasing it.

Jason laughed as they headed upstairs. In Cameron's room he walked over to the bookshelf. "What do you want to hear tonight? Dr. Seuss? Goodnight Moon? How about this." Jason pulled the book off the shelf. Sitting in the rocker he showed it to Cameron. "I Promise I'll Find You." Jason said as he opened the cover and started to read.

* * *

><p>In their bedroom Elizabeth listened as Jason read about a parent who was promising their child that no matter what they would always be together. That nothing would be allowed to separate them, and she knew he was thinking of Michael and Morgan. That he needed Cameron to know that no matter what his father would always return to him.<p>

When Jason came in she was under the covers. "Let me shower."

"Take your time." Elizabeth answered sitting up. He wasn't gone long and she held up the covers so he could slide underneath. Jason turned out the lights and they met in the middle of the bed. She wrapped her whole self around him. "Don't carry this alone." She said softly running her fingers through his wet hair. "Let me help you shoulder the pain." She whispered.

Holding her close Jason gave into his grief. He had lost Sonny, and Carly. Now he was losing Michael and Morgan. He wouldn't get to see Michael learn to ride a bike without training wheels, he wouldn't see Morgan on his first day of school. In a few years they wouldn't even remember him, but he would never forget them. Still if he had to make the same choices again he would. Because those choices lead him to have Elizabeth and Cameron, and hopefully another child in the near future. He didn't feel like he traded one family for another, but he did understand he was a part of what made today happen. "I love them and I can let them go. I'll never be able to let you or Cameron go." He said lifting his head from her shoulder.

Elizabeth gently wiped his tears away. "We aren't going anywhere Jason." She said giving him a soft kiss. "We love you."

"I love you and our son." Jason said as more tears fell. "I'll always love you."

"Try to get some rest." Elizabeth urged his head back down. This wasn't a one night deal. Jason needed time to adjust. Having her and Cameron to come home to at the end of the day would be the thing that finally brought him peace.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	58. Chapter 58

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 58<p>

"Thanks for meeting me for lunch." Emily said taking as seat across from Skye. Milo grabbed a table close by.

"You're welcome. I was surprised to get this call." The older woman said sipping her iced tea. While she and Emily did get along well, they hadn't ever met for lunch before. Skye knew the younger woman was going through a rough patch at the moment. If Emily needed help she would be happy to give it.

"I need some advice. From someone who has maybe walked the same path as I have. My sponsor is great, but I'm not sure he gets it. So I thought I would see if you did." Emily said before pausing to place her order.

"You want to talk about the fact that you have recently destroyed a long standing friendship and your relationship with Jason?" Skye wasn't going to tip toe around the topic. She had learned that not confronting issues head on often lead to a bigger mess down the road.

Emily just smiled. "You would have made a great Quartermaine. No one in the house is calling me on my actions."

"As an adult they shouldn't have to." Skye pointed out.

"You're right. Have you ever gone through a period like this? While sober?" Emily wanted to know.

"How much time do you have?" Skye asked smiling. "I can give it to you by age, by city, or by the person I totally screwed over in my attempts to be in control." She knew exactly what Emily was doing. "One of the things we learn after getting sober is to manage our lives. To stay in control, and a lot of time we project that on others. We've gotten control, somewhat, of our lives and we decide that since we are now so smart others will benefit from that knowledge. You tried to fix Elizabeth's life for her?" Skye guessed that was at the root of this.

"Yeah. I kept telling myself that if she just did what I wanted and got back together with Lucky, then everything would be great. Then when I finally got over that, I was angry that she had a new friend. Which lead to me deciding that I would show her I didn't need her either, by also making a new friend." Emily explained. "I just knew that if I replaced her she would come running back and want to be my best friend again."

"And you chose the person that would hurt Elizabeth the most. The one person that she has battled her whole life." Skye arched a brow. "Francis filled me in on all the history."

"I didn't know the full story in the beginning, but I did know Liz has a bad relationship with her family. Even after I got the real reason she didn't get along with her sister, I was too hellbent on punishing Liz to listen to the warnings." Emily could admit that. "I had a plan, one that would make everything right, and it didn't work out like I thought it would."

"It never does." Skye answered honestly. Emily didn't need to have her head patted and told she was doing her best. She needed the truth. "You were completely wrong Emily. Elizabeth didn't fall in line so you decided to punish her. Now instead of having a new friend of your own, in Georgie, you've pushed them both away."

"Elizabeth and I were doing better, it was Jason I was having issues with just before everything went to hell. I thought things were better, and then after court I verbally attacked Elizabeth, again." Emily caught Skye up.

"Did you really think he would take your side over his wife's?" Skye saw herself when she looked at Emily. Pine City and Llanview were both places Skye had left because of the same behavior Emily was exhibiting. The need to be right and have everyone else march to her beat had burned more bridges than she cared to think about.

"We fought over Sarah." Emily picked at her salad which had just arrived. "They came to support me after my arrest, and I once again blamed someone else for my life not being right. What is wrong with me?"

"You're a spoiled bitch." Skye said bluntly. "I was too. We both had the whole world at our fingertips growing up. Money, designer clothes, cars, we traveled around the globe. We lived a life of privilege and our parents doted on us. Until the day they decided we were old enough to not need the constant attention. When they stopped making us the center of their worlds, we went out a found others who would. Friends we could buy with our status and money. I might be a recovering alcoholic, but my favorite drug has always been attention. There are people out there who just wait for people like us to come along. Funny thing is they never have our best interests at heart. They are always like Sarah, and never like Elizabeth. Growing up sucks, but if you want to get your life back you need to do it."

Emily took a deep breath, and really listened to Skye. She was right. Emily had been trying to turn back the clock to time when Elizabeth had been all about pleasing the people around her, because she had been one of those people Liz dropped everything for. They had all gotten used to Elizabeth being there whenever they needed her to, and Emily liked knowing no matter what she came first. Then Elizabeth had Cameron and he was first. Nikolas was busy a lot so Emily started hanging out with Lucky. He said he missed how things used to be, and she realized she did too. With Liz and Lucky as a couple they could recapture that. Liz wouldn't need to work, and she would have more time for Emily. She really was a spoiled bitch. "How do I stop this?"

"I can't answer that for you." Skye wished she could. It would save Emily a lot of pain. "You have to figure it out for yourself. That's the whole growing up part. Have you been attending meetings? If not that's a good start."

"I recently started again, with my sponsor." Emily admitted. "The people you hurt, did you get them back?"

"Some. Some won't speak to me to this day." Skye answered truthfully, knowing that wasn't what Emily wanted to hear. "Elizabeth is always going to be your sister in-law, but you may need to accept the fact that she may not ever be your friend again. Or at least not a close one."

Emily nodded.

"What are you doing with yourself all day?" Skye wanted to know. Having too much time on your hands could be a very bad thing.

"At the moment nothing. My case goes to court in a few weeks. Diane should be calling soon to let me know if I can move or not." Emily began explaining.

"You're moving away from home." Skye was surprised by that. For some in recovery home was the perfect place to be, for others it was a highly toxic environment. Skye thought space would do Emily good, as long as she maintained her support network.

"I can't stay there. I'm having trouble facing my parents after what I did to them." The court ruling had been a few weeks ago. Bobbie had left yesterday with the boys, and Monica had spent the day crying. The redheaded former General Hospital nurse had opted to not let the Quartermaines see Michael and Morgan during their brief return to Port Charles. "I know it sounds like I'm running away, but I'm not."

"Have you apologized to Alan and Monica for your part in them losing custody?" Skye wanted to know.

"I did, and they accepted. They don't blame me. I blame me. Looking back I understand I did exactly what Sarah wanted. She used me to hurt my parents because of all the things her dad said about mine growing up." Emily pushed her plate away. "I'll be stuck in a cycle of guilt if I stay there."

"That's not healthy." Skye commented. She knew about that too. "Where are you moving to?"

"The Towers. Jason is giving me an apartment." Emily explained. "My bank account is frozen. Diane is working on getting that changed, since I am wearing a monitoring device." Thankfully it could be hidden by long pants.

"Now that you have an apartment, how would you like a job?" Skye offered.

"I don't know anything about cosmetics." Emily said smiling. That Skye wanted to help made her feel good.

"For what I have in mind you don't need to know squat." Skye smiled. "I need a face to sell my product."

"As in the Face of Deception?" Talk about a time warp.

"I don't plan on calling it that. I want to take the company in a new direction." While the campaign had been successful Skye didn't feel it needed to be re-visited.

"I'm sure you will do fantastic." Emily said smiling. "I'm facing possible jail time, and that might not be what you want associated with your company."

"I didn't mean you Emily." Skye said smiling. "I want to hire you to find my new face. Then I want you to come up with a campaign, and oversee it." The modeling industry wasn't the best place for Emily right now, and being model could be disastrous. "Having modeled, you have a better handle on what is needed. I'm thinking of doing an open call, so you'll have a lot of candidates to weed through. I'll get you an assistant, and you'll have an office of your own. We can negotiate starting salary. You would start after your case is heard." Skye knew Emily wasn't going to prison. From what she had heard Sarah was going to push for it, but Skye was betting Nikolas's guilt would make sure it didn't happen. Even if Cassadine didn't help Jason wouldn't let his sister go to prison. "Give it some thought."

"I will thank you, and thank you for the talk." Emily smiled as their entrees arrived.

"You are welcome. On both accounts. Now let's talk about something fun." Skye didn't believe in beating a dead horse. "Have you seen Chloe's new line?"

* * *

><p>"I'm going to sit right here, otherwise I'll go back and start fussing." Elizabeth said laughing at herself.<p>

"I don't see what you could possibly think needs to be corrected." Diane remarked looking at her young friend. "Those rooms are perfection."

"You should see Dante's room." Marco spoke up from the doorway. "I want to sleep there." The guard laughed.

They were all gathered at Alexis's house. She was bringing the baby home today. Molly had done so well, that the doctors decided that she could go home. Alexis hired a private nurse to be on hand for the next few weeks just in case. The young woman had flown to Canada last week to start working with the medical team. That way she knew all of Molly's routines.

"What theme did you go with?" Diane bet the room was fantastic.

"Baseball. Dante is all about it these days." Elizabeth said from the couch. She had sat and talked with the little boy for almost an hour. "I turned his room into a stadium and I made his sleeping area into the dugout. It came out nice."

Marco just grunted at the understatement. Other parents were already asking who had decorated the space.

"The car is coming up the drive." Johnny said stepping into the house with Jason behind him. They had been on the porch with Cameron keeping a look out and watching the little boy walk around.

Jason handed Cameron to his mom. "You nervous about the rooms?" He wanted to know.

"Only a little." Elizabeth gave Cameron a kiss. He was due to nap soon. "I know Alexis will be polite even if she hates it." The petite artist said laughing.

"She won't." Jason predicted. When they first got here, Elizabeth had walked him around the rooms explaining her designs. The talent of his wife still gave him pause. Cameron's room was still his favorite, but Molly's room was a close second.

"Here they come." Diane said looking through the window. She walked over to the door and flung it wide. "Welcome home!"

"Thank you. It's good to be home." Alexis accepted the big hug from her friend. "Hi." She said to everyone else who was gathered.

"Welcome home." Elizabeth also gave Alexis a hug. "We won't stay long because you must be tired from traveling."

"Traveling by private jet is much less stressful. I'm spoiled. Thank you Jason." Alexis said to her boss. He had sent the plane to get them.

"You're welcome." Jason said quietly. He had taken Cameron back when Diane opened the door, and the little boy was nodding off.

"Everyone come meet Molly." Alexis said as Shawn gently placed the carrier down on the coffee table.

"She's beautiful." Diane told her friend. "How is she doing?"

"Good. She's having some trouble gaining weight, but the doctor's said that is normal. As long as she is eating regularly and getting calories we are on the right track." Alexis explained. "Preemies often have to play catch up."

"She's a fighter." Shawn said grinning. He had bonded with the baby, and Kristina, during this trip. He was looking forward to spending time with them now that they were back in Port Charles. He wasn't moving in, but he suspected that by Christmas they'd all be under one roof.

"Since Molly is sleeping why don't you give us a tour of the rooms?" Alexis suggested. The pictures were amazing, and she wanted to see everything in person.

"Okay. Let's start with Kristina's space." Elizabeth said walking down the hall. It was probably nap time for the little girl as well. "Here you go." Elizabeth said opening the door.

"Elizabeth." Alexis said placing a hand over her heart. "The pictures didn't do it justice. This is beyond words."

"Look mommy!" Kristina was pointing to herself holding Madeline's hand. "It's me."

"It is." Alexis had to hug Elizabeth again. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure." Elizabeth said blushing slightly. "There are lots of things for Kristina to discover over the next few weeks."

"She is a bit standoffish with the baby. I think she is worried about being replaced, having this special space will help." Alexis wanted her girls to be close. Hopefully the jealousy would pass quickly. Looking over they could see the little girl climbing up on her new bed.

"I want to sleep here." Kristina said smiling.

"This room is magic." Alexis laughed, Kristina never wanted to nap.

"I'll get her settled." Viola said coming in.

"Show me the rest." Alexis requested.

"This is Molly's space." Elizabeth said opening the second door. "Everything from your shower is here."

"Amazing. Elizabeth I had no idea you were so talented." Alexis had to wipe her eyes. "Are you sure I can't pay you for this?"

"We are family, and I would feel uncomfortable accepting payment. I did a room for Marco and Olivia's little boy and they made a donation to the pediatric fund at the hospital. You can do that if you like." Elizabeth told the attorney.

"Done." Alexis would make the donation is her girls' names. "Stunning."

"I did a small makeover in yours and Viola's rooms as well." Elizabeth confessed.

"Wow!" Alexis said coming into her room. "I can already envision Kristina playing at the vanity." The space was warm and inviting. "Just perfect." She hadn't expected this, but loved it.

"Jason has an apartment for your nurse." Elizabeth let Alexis know. "He probably gave the keys to Shawn." On the monitor they could hear the young woman in the nursery.

"Come see Molly without all her blankets." Alexis invited. She would peek in on Kristina as well.

* * *

><p>Diane followed the nurse to Molly's room, so the men could talk in private. The attorney was carrying a sleeping Cameron.<p>

"Here are the keys to the apartment that I set up for the visiting nurse." Jason handed them to Shawn. "She can stay as long as she needs to."

"Thanks." Shawn would let Alexis know, if Diane didn't.

Johnny was grinning at his friend. "Two girls. You'll be grey within the year."

"Tell me about it." Shawn said laughing. "I'm just glad I wasn't that much of tomcat. Karma can be a bitch." He already thought of the two girls as daughters. He looked at Marco. "For Alexis?"

"Yeah." Jason responded. "I figured you would want to do the formal introductions." Alexis and Marco already knew one another so this was a good fit. "I'm thinking Lee with the girls for the summer. When preschool starts Kristina will get another guard, while Lee stays with Molly. Or vice versa. You can let me know who you want." This was Shawn's family so he got input.

"Thanks." Shawn liked Lee, and would think on the second guard. "Sam is dead. The infection finally did her in."

"When did she die?" Johnny wanted to know. The dark haired woman had still been in critical condition the last they checked. Two days after giving birth she contracted necrotizing fasciitis, also known as flesh eating bacteria syndrome. The family that took out the contract wanted Sam to suffer.

"Yesterday, late. Since we were coming home today I figured I'd wait to make the report." Shawn explained.

"That's fine." Jason told his enforcer. "Your six weeks of leave starts in the morning. The refrigerator and freezer are both stocked. Let us know if you need anything." They would be leaving when the ladies returned so the family could get settled.

"How are things with your family?" Shawn asked his boss.

Jason shrugged. "Elizabeth, Cameron, and I are good." Yesterday had been rough, with Michael and Morgan leaving. Bobbie had let Jason come to the airport to say goodbye. Kevin Collins had said that the boys would adjust faster with closure. That a clean break wasn't possible or advisable. Jason had told them both that he loved them always, and that they needed to be good for Bobbie. Michael promised to watch out for his little brother before they boarded the plane. If the boys asked for him then Bobbie would call, otherwise there would be no contact. Jason guessed that the calls would come occasionally in the beginning, before tapering off altogether. "My parents are finding their way. Now we just have to get through Emily's trial."

"That family thing goes both ways." Shawn commented. "Let us know if you need anything."

"We will thanks." Jason told his friend.

"The ladies are coming back." Marco announced.

Elizabeth was now carrying Cameron, and Jason walked over to take him. "We are going to go and let you guys get settled." She told Alexis.

"Thank you again, for everything." Alexis said as Shawn came to stand beside her. "It's good to have family."

"It certainly is." Diane grinned standing next to Johnny. "Dinner at the penthouse next week." She invited the other two couples.

"We'll be there." Elizabeth accepted.

"So will we." Alexis accepted for her and Shawn. "Will Dara be coming?"

"I'll ask." Diane said, the attorney was now a full partner in the firm. Specializing in family law. Alexis was going to cover contract law, leaving Diane to do criminal law. It would give the firm balance. "I'll call Skye as well."

On the porch Alexis and Shawn waved. "Let's go talk with Marco and then we can throw him out too." The enforcer suggested.

"Sounds good." Alexis said before walking back into the house.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	59. Chapter 59

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement.

Not Safe for Work

* * *

><p>Chapter 59<p>

"Emily is here." Jason was holding the house phone.

Elizabeth couldn't figure out why her sister in-law be at the gate to their house. They hadn't spoken since the day the custody case was decided. If Elizabeth was being honest she had gone out of her way to avoid the other woman. She just didn't have the energy to deal with the drama. "It's fine." While Jason was buzzing his sister through the gate Elizabeth called Georgie. "Hi, can Cam come over for a bit?"

"Sure thing." Georgie was by herself tonight. She had planned on hanging out with Milo, but Emily had called not too long ago saying she needed to go out. "I'll meet you halfway."

"Thanks." Elizabeth said hanging up. "I'll be right back."

"I'll let Emily in." Jason said giving his son a kiss.

Elizabeth walked across the patio and partway down the path that lead to Georgie's place. "Emily is here. I'm not sure if there will be yelling, but if there will be I don't want Cam upset." She said handing over her son.

"She didn't call first?" Georgie guessed.

"Nope." Elizabeth silently thought that was smart. There was a good chance that they would have said no to a visit. Jason was still angry too. "I'll call when the visit is over."

"Cameron can stay over if necessary." Georgie told her friend. She really hoped the visit went well. Even though Elizabeth hadn't said anything she knew the distance between her and Emily was painful.

"Thanks. I need to head back." Elizabeth told the other woman.

"Come on Cameron, we can go watch cartoons." Georgie said laughing.

Elizabeth waved and headed back into the house. She reached the front door and stepped outside just as Emily pulled up. Liz linked her fingers with Jason as Emily got out of the car. Milo also got out his car.

"Georgie is home." Jason told the guard. He could have a visit while they talked to Emily.

Milo just nodded and walked toward the back of the house. He was guessing Cameron was with her. He'd hang out with them until it was time to leave.

"Let's go into the kitchen." Elizabeth suggested. "I'll make us something to drink. Coffee, tea, or hot chocolate?" She asked Emily.

"Tea is good. Thanks." Emily followed them into the house. "Is Cameron home?" She hadn't seen her nephew in a while. Monica said Cameron was walking, during the last few visits at the mansion. Emily had stayed away not wanting to add tension to her parent's visits with their grandson.

"Cameron is with Georgie." Jason said holding out a chair for his sister.

Elizabeth made Jason coffee, and decided tea sounded good too. When all the drinks were finished she sat at the table with the two siblings.

"I'm sorry." Emily started there.

"You've said that before." Jason pointed out. He was tired of going through this with his sister.

"I know, but this time I really mean it. I've been taking a good look, an honest look, at my behavior lately. I have not been the sister or friend that I should have. I need to do some work so that I can be." Emily told them.

"Can I ask why?" Jason needed that answered.

"I had it pointed out to me that I'm a spoiled bitch. Things changed, as they should." Emily said before either Elizabeth or Jason did. "Instead of dealing with those changes and growing up like everyone else was, I decided that if everything was the way I wanted it to be then that would be better."

"What things?" Jason asked his sister trying to understand.

Emily was ashamed to admit this out loud, but it was the truth. "Elizabeth had Cameron, and that meant less time for me. Nikolas was working with Stefan, and that meant less time for me too. The only person who seemed to have time for me was Lucky. I started thinking how perfect things were when we were younger and that if we went back there it would be better. I know we talked about this in Venice." Emily said looking at Elizabeth. "But I didn't really apply that to anything, but Lucky. I saw what I was doing wrong there, but didn't see that I was still trying to make you conform to a mold that no longer fit. I just figured things would go back to the way they were, and when it became clear you were still close with Georgie I reverted back to bad behaviors. To trying to control you, so that my life looked the way I wanted it to."

"That doesn't explain why you were angry with me." Jason told his sister.

"I picked Sarah to be my friend, to hurt Liz even though I wouldn't admit it. You pointing out Sarah's flaws meant I had to look at the reasons I was hanging out with her. Which meant I had to admit that I was acting out. That I was trying to punish Elizabeth for having a life that didn't involve me. I didn't want to, so it was easier to say you were being mean." Emily told her brother. "Everyone was growing up, but me and Lucky. I felt like I getting left behind."

Elizabeth simply didn't know what to say about that. She could tell that Jason was in the same space. She opted for honesty. "What you did hurt. Even when you were getting along with one of us, but not the other your actions hurt us both."

Emily nodded. "Can we move past this?"

This time it was Jason who spoke. "I have no clue." He too was going for honesty. "You need to prove that you are working on changing. This blowing hot and cold has already gotten old. We never know what to expect from you. I was starting to worry you were back on drugs."

"No drugs. Just petty jealousy and childish behavior." Emily said continuing the trend of being brutal honesty that colored this conversation. "I want to be a part of your lives, and Cameron's too."

"We are willing to try, but Em this is it. We aren't going to spend the rest of our lives trying to please you." Jason said after looking at Elizabeth. "You can't be around Cameron until we know that you have changed." He told his sister. Their son wasn't getting hurt because his aunt wanted to be a brat. "I'm not going to have you in his life one day, and then out the next because you decide we aren't doing what you need. He doesn't deserve that."

"Okay." Emily told them. "I understand why it needs to be that way." But yeah it hurt. "Diane called earlier today and said that I can move. She also got me access to my bank account. I've decided that living at the Towers isn't what I need. I need to stand on my own two feet, and start growing up."

"Where are you moving to?" Jason did want to know his sister was somewhere safe.

"The apartment building across from the Metro Court. The one that Jax owns. Its all condo's now." Emily informed her brother. "I got a nice two bedroom unit. Milo went with me, he said it's a good pick. The building has really good security including a concierge desk that is manned around the clock. I also got a job."

"Where at?" Jason was surprised by that.

"Skye hired me as a consultant. She wants me to find her a spokesmodel and then do a PR campaign." Emily was looking forward to trying something new. "Assuming I don't go to jail, I'll start in a few weeks."

"It's your first offense so there is a chance you will just get probation." Jason told his sister. If she got convicted he had plans to get her out of the country. "Diane is the best."

"She thinks we have a good shot." Emily really hoped so. "Have you spoken to Sarah?"

"No." Elizabeth wasn't willing to extend an olive branch in that direction. "According to Monica, Nikolas is keeping my sister on Spoon Island as much as possible. Kelly put Sarah on bed rest which makes that easier." Pregnancy was not agreeing with the eldest Webber girl. The baby was doing well, which was the important thing.

"Okay, I'm going to go." Emily said standing. "I need to start packing. I own a lot of stuff." She said smiling. They were willing to give her a chance, that was all she wanted for now.

"I can send a crew." Jason offered. "Growing up doesn't mean you have to do everything alone. It means you need to find balance." Something he hoped his sister found, because he fully supported his wife's words. This was Em's last chance with them. She had hurt Elizabeth enough.

Emily smiled at her big brother. "Thank you, I accept."

"We'll walk you out." Elizabeth said as Jason sent a text to Milo letting him know Emily was leaving.

At the door they waved as Emily got in her car. When Milo was in his they both pulled off. "That wasn't what I was expecting." Jason admitted closing the door.

"Me either, but it sounds like Em is committed to doing better." Elizabeth was hoping that her sister in-law actually did grow up.

"Sounds like Skye is helping. She'll be a good mentor for Emily." Jason guessed that Skye had walked a similar path to the one Emily was now on. "I'd like to be there when she's in court."

"I figured we would both go. Even if tonight hadn't happened I would want to support Emily in that regard. No matter what she's family." Elizabeth leaned into her hubby. "I'll call Georgie and have her bring Cameron back."

"Okay." Jason was doing bath time tonight. Before his wife could get too far away he leaned over and kissed her. "After he's asleep we can have some quiet time."

"I like the sound of that." Elizabeth said grinning.

* * *

><p>"Babe?" Jason called out when he walked into the bedroom after reading to Cameron.<p>

"In the bathroom." Elizabeth responded.

"We having a bath?" Jason asked enjoying the sight of his wife bent over.

"I thought a soak would be nice." Elizabeth looked over her shoulder, facing front again she finished adjusting the water temperature, and pulled the plug so the tub started filling. "Do you want bubbles?"

"Ladies choice." Jason responded.

"No bubbles tonight." Elizabeth decided. Grabbing a clip she twisted her hair and pinned it in place. While he watched she started unbuttoning her top. "I love soaking in the tub." She said enjoying that her hubby couldn't seem to look anywhere else but at her.

"I love anything that requires you to be naked." He said not bothering to hide how much he was enjoying the slow reveal of her body.

"That does seem to be your favorite look for me." Elizabeth said kicking off her slippers before opening, and the sliding off, her jeans. She was standing in front of in in a pair of lace shorts. With a smile she bent over to turn off the water, and put the jets on low. She heard Jason groan at the view. "You are still wearing all your clothes." She pointed out standing up and facing him once more. "Did you change your mind?" The final piece of clothing was pushed down and Elizabeth stepped into the tub, sinking slowly into the water.

"No." Jason assured her as he pulled his shirt over his head. "I was just enjoying the view."

"The view is better close up." Elizabeth told him with a wicked smile.

"Baby, when I'm that close I plan to do a lot more than just look." Jason promised shedding the remainder of his clothing and joining her in the tub. He didn't hesitate to bring his mouth to hers before leaning back and urging to sit between his outstretched legs. There wasn't a need to rush, but he did make good on his promise by letting his hands roam her soft skin.

"This is the best way to end the day." Elizabeth practically purred. She loved it when Jason touched her.

"You will not get an argument from me." Jason said softly.

"After I finished decorating the rooms for Kristina and Molly, everyone was telling me that I should open my own design firm." Elizabeth had been thinking on this for a while now.

"You are extremely talented." Jason commented, enjoying having her so close and all to himself.

"I think I might want to try it. Maybe on a part time basis for now. Marco's friends are asking for consults, I figure that would be a good way to test out if I'm really interested in doing this as a career." Elizabeth wanted to hear Jason's opinion.

Jason never wanted to crush any dream of hers, but having her in stranger's homes could be a security risk. Not to mention that she couldn't meet clients here at the house. "I have some concerns."

"Okay." Elizabeth urged him to continue.

"Your clients need to be screened. I need to know whose house you will be in." Jason started. "You can't meet with anyone unless Francis is with you, and he has to be there while you are working. Finally we need to pick your crew, so that I know who you are working with."

"Fair enough." Elizabeth saw the risks. "Would you just give me one of your paint crews, or hire me one?"

"Probably a combination of the two. Some of the guys you worked with at Alexis's house, and some that we hire just for you." Jason told her. "I'd let Francis make that call. In fact you should sit down and run this idea by him, he'll know what steps to take." Jason suggested.

"I planned to." Elizabeth told her husband. "I still want to work on my art, but I did enjoy putting the rooms together. I think I may want to specialize in children's spaces for now."

"You will be amazing at whatever you do." Jason firmly believed that.

Having his support made her feel amazing. "Enough work talk." She said turning and straddling his thighs. "Now I want to concentrate on you." Leaning forward she kissed him softly and she took her turn in letting her hands roam his body.

"How about we concentrate on each other." Jason said moving his hands around to cup her bottom. His cock was rising between them and he pulled her closer that their centers came into contact. Dipping his head he captured a pebbled nipple and sucked gently.

"I love how that feels." Elizabeth arched and rocked her hips teasing them both.

Jason switched mounds and when her nails dug into his shoulders his hips bucked pushing hard against Elizabeth's drenched center. "Every part of you is so sweet." He murmured against her breast. "I've quickly become addicted to having your taste on my tongue." He let his lips drift across her chest, up the column of her neck, and then across her lips. Just a gentle brush that left her panting before nibbling on her earlobe.

Her fingers tangled in his short hair as he rose up onto her knees. She needed him now. They could go slow another time. "I want you inside me." Elizabeth panted as the pleasure they were sharing moved through her.

Jason lined them up and with his hands on her hips pushed her down. Slowly her body accepted his until he simply couldn't get any deeper inside her. "Perfect fit." He said his blue eyes locked onto hers.

Elizabeth nodded as she rose up again until just the very tip of him was inside her before taking him in again. It was a test of control to move slowly over him, but she loved how it felt. She could feel every inch of him as they came together. It was too good to rush, but too amazing to delay. "More?" She asked in a husky whisper.

"Yes." Jason was already trembling, but this was her show, and she was so sexy riding him. "As much as you want to give me."

"Everything I have, everything I am is yours." Elizabeth promised moving faster.

What could he say to that? She left him humbled with her trust and her love. He wasn't going to be able to last, so he reached between them and touched the center of her pleasure. Keeping his eyes on hers he let her see all the way to his soul as his release exploded from him.

The heat and desire in Jason's eyes pushed her over the edge. She brought her mouth to his as she fell from the apex of pleasure. Taking his pleasure and giving him hers in return. When her hips finally stilled they were looking at one another and breathing hard. "I love you." She just had to tell him.

"I'm so grateful for that." Jason whispered kissing her softly and urging her closer. "I love you Elizabeth." He leaned back against the tub and simply held her to his heart.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	60. Chapter 60

ABC/DISNEY own GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 60<p>

Once Emily was back at the mansion Milo returned to the Morgan estate. Georgie buzzed him through the gate and was waiting in the living room when he let himself in. She was in shorts and a cami top. "I'm in for the night, so I'm gonna go get changed."

"Okay. You ate dinner right?" Georgie checked. Not everyone was Liz, who made sure that the guys ate during their shift. Georgie was doing her best to model that behavior. She didn't want to take the guards for granted.

"Yeah, I ate." Milo grinned. It was nice to be fussed over. "Be right back." He said leaning in and kissing her before heading up the bedroom. He opted to put on athletic shorts and a t-shirt. "How was your day?" He asked sitting on the couch and pulling his girl onto his lap.

"It was good." Georgie said snuggling up. "I started doing preliminary research on my doctorate topic."

"You're supposed to be taking the summer off." He reminded her.

"It was just some reading on the computer. I didn't even take notes." Georgie couldn't help her type A tendencies.

"Can I ask you a question without sounding dumb?" Milo asked his girl.

"I would never call you dumb." Georgie sat up and looked at him. "You are very smart Milo."

"Thanks." His girl never failed to defend him. "I was looking up your major. You can get a PhD, without getting your medical degree. How come you want both?" He wanted to know.

"I want to go into medical research as opposed to strictly laboratory research. If I get a MD, I can assist on live trials." Georgie wanted to work on curing diseases. "It is more work, but it's what my heart wants."

"I'm proud of you. I've never had a really smart girlfriend before. It's hot." He said kissing her. "I asked Diane to settle the lawsuit against the city out of court. So your uncle can keep his job."

Georgie just looked at Milo before snuggling close again. "Thank you." She knew that he had done that for her. "If Uncle Mac starts up again, let me know. I'll shoot him with his own gun."

Milo chuckled at that. Considering how well she handled a firearm that was not an idle threat. "I was wondering if you would go to Italy with me over winter break. I want to show you some of Sicily."

"If Elizabeth and Jason don't need me, I'd love to." Georgie wasn't sure what they might have planned.

"Fair enough. While we are there you can meet my folks." They would be together roughly six months at that point. It was long enough that taking her home wouldn't seem like he was rushing the relationship. He was already in love with the beautiful and brainy brunette in his arms.

"That sounds perfect." Georgie really liked that Milo wanted to take her home. She was head over heels in love with him, and everything was indicating he felt the same about her. "When should I tell Elizabeth I need off?"

"How about after Christmas, we can spend the holiday here, and ring in the New Year in Italy. Then next year we can reverse it." Milo suggested. They could start a tradition for the holidays.

"That sounds perfect." Georgie said snuggling close and smiling.

* * *

><p>Dara was looking down at her shopping list and not paying attention. It was almost eight and the market was pretty empty, which was why she was here now. It wasn't unheard of for her to grocery shop even later than this. She generally ran errands once the work day was done, and she tended to work late most nights.<p>

"Fusilli, and marinara sauce." Dara mumbled reading the next thing on her list. Turning the corner her cart collided with another one. "I'm so sorry." She said looking up. "I wasn't paying attention." She smiled when she saw who she had hit. "Hello Mac."

"Dara, how are you?" Mac grinned. He hadn't seen the attorney in some time. She had left the area a few years back, then returned to Rochester. A few of the detectives mentioned seeing her at the courthouse, so he knew she was back.

"I'm good. How are you?" Dara knew that Diane was bringing a harassment suit against the commissioner, because of Milo. Taggert's obsession with Morgan and Corinthos was why they couldn't ever get a relationship going. Mac hadn't been as bad, so Dara had been surprised to hear what he was doing. Then Diane mentioned that Milo was dating Georgie.

"Good." Mac had always liked Dara, but with Taggert interested he had not said anything. "What brings you to this neck of the woods? Seems kind of far to come for groceries."

"I recently moved back to Port Charles. So it isn't as far as you might think." Dara said smiling. To be honest, she didn't remember Mac being so handsome. "I joined Diane's firm." He would find out sooner or later.

"You'll be busy." Mac told her.

"I specialize in Family Law these days. I've also been doing some Estate Law as well. I burned out on Criminal Law." Dara said being honest.

"I know the feeling." Mac had been using his time on suspension to really look at his life, and the choices he'd been making. He was thinking that a change might be in order. He also called himself out on being a hypocrite. Milo wasn't any worse than he was when he first arrived in Port Charles. Robert had taken one look at his younger brother, and called him a murderer. While that hadn't been one of the crimes he'd committed, he had done his share of nefarious deeds.

"Now that is an interesting statement coming from the cities top cop." Dara commented.

"Interesting enough to let me talk you into a cup of coffee?" Mac figured why not.

Dara didn't have anything perishable in her cart, and the supermarket did have a place to sit and talk. "I think it is." She said smiling.

"First cup is on me." Mac smiled back as they headed to coffee bar.

* * *

><p>"We meet again." Juan said as he walked into the lobby of his temporary home. "Visiting?" Ned had gotten him a very nice condo for the duration of his stay. The owner was a friend of his.<p>

"No." Emily said smiling. "I live here."

"Really. Small world me too. On twelve." He said naming his floor.

"I'm on fifteen." Emily responded. "So I guess we'll be bumping into one another more often." She had decided to do another walk through of her space. She wanted to get together some design ideas. It made her sad that she didn't feel comfortable picking up the phone and calling Liz. She did call Johnny and ask him to send her a guard. Milo was with Georgie, and Emily didn't want to disturb them. So Paulie was shadowing her.

"I certainly hope so. We can increase the odds of seeing one another again, by having dinner some night this week." While Juan really was focusing on his music he would find time for Emily.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Emily told him.

"Can you tell me why?" Juan wanted to know. Not once during their time at Kelly's did she mention a boyfriend.

"I'm a mess right now." Emily said being blunt. "My last relationship just ended, badly. I'm facing possible jail time." She said being honest. "And I desperately need to grow up." She said going for broke. "Not really the kind of person you want around you at the moment."

"Really? All that?" Juan said surprised by what she was going through, and impressed that she was so forthcoming. "What's the possible jail time for?" He wanted to know.

"I attacked the pregnant wife of my ex-boyfriend." Emily told him. "I knew she was pregnant and I still tried to hurt her."

"Did you not know he was married?" Juan wanted to know. He steered Emily towards one of the sofas. He had a feeling he needed to sit for this.

"I attacked her after they sprang the marriage and baby news one me. I thought she was my friend but she, and my ex, were sneaking around behind my back. I'm pretty certain she got pregnant on purpose." Emily explained.

"Why did you attack her and not him? He was just as guilty." Juan wanted to know.

"It's complicated." Emily wasn't sure she could make him understand.

"Try me." Juan encouraged.

"Sarah, the pregnant woman, came to Port Charles to cause trouble. For her sister, and my family. Elizabeth, Sarah's sister, was at one time my best friend. I did something stupid to mess that up." Emily wondered why it was so easy to tell Juan this.

"The growing up part?" He guessed.

"Exactly. Anyway, I caused a gap between Elizabeth and myself. Sarah came along and I decided to make her my friend." Emily further explained.

"Thus putting her in a position to mess with your life. I'm guessing warnings about Sarah were given and ignored." Juan could put the pieces together. "So when they told you their news you felt angry and stupid."

"Got it in one. Has this happened to you?" Emily wondered why he understood it so quickly.

"No, I watch the soaps with my abuela." Juan said laughing at her shocked expression. "I'd still like to have dinner. It sounds like you could use a friend, and so could I. Does he have to come too?"

"Him or another guard. Its one of the conditions of my bail." Emily told her friend.

"Fair enough. Anything else I should know?" Juan asked leaning back into the couch.

"I'm a recovering drug addict." May as well get it all out.

"How long have you been sober?" Juan asked her. This really surprised him.

"Almost eight years." Emily was proud of that.

"Good for you." Juan smiled when she did. He was guessing she partied too much as a teenager. He had friends back home who had fallen into the same trap. Young with entirely too much money and time on their hands. If he didn't have his music he might have become one of them. "So dinner?"

"Okay." Emily really liked what she knew of Juan. "Is your guy coming too?"

"Yeah." Juan had once again skipped out on his guard, which meant a lecture when he got upstairs. That made it even more ironic that his new friend had guards as well.

"I will tell your brother we are becoming friends. So that there is no misunderstanding." Juan didn't want Jason to think he was being disrespectful. "Now I will walk you, and your guard, upstairs before saying goodnight."

"Okay." Emily said feeling really good about their conversation. "Got any decorating ideas?"

"My unit came furnished." Juan said grinning wide.

"I'm beginning to think I should have taken one of those." Emily admitted.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Juan said as they got on the elevator. "Or just hire someone."

"I am leaning toward the latter." Emily confessed. "But I'm going to at least try first."

Juan smiled as he hit the button for her floor. He just bet her apartment was going to come out better than she expected. Hopefully he'd get to see it for himself.

* * *

><p>"Everything okay?" Elizabeth asked barely waking as Jason got back in bed.<p>

"Yeah, it's good." He said pulling her close. Johnny had finally got the answer about the Lucky spotting in Ireland. It was a guy who looked almost exactly like the dead man, named Ronan O'Reilly. There was absolutely no connection to the Spencer family so they could let that go.

"You feel good." Elizabeth said snuggling close.

Her nearness has all kinds of ideas running through his brain. They had already made love twice this evening, and he wouldn't mind a third time. He kissed behind her ear and she giggled against him. His lips were honing in on hers when Cameron's cry came across the monitor.

"I'll get him." Elizabeth said rolling from her husband's arms and quickly putting on her robe and slippers. It didn't surprise her at all that by the time she was lifting Cameron out of the crib Jason was walking into the room.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned. The little guy was crying and when he reached out Jason gently took him from Elizabeth.

"He's not warm, maybe he's wet." She suggested.

"Nope." Jason said checking.

"It might be his gums. Hold him steady." Elizabeth cajoled her son into opening his mouth while he was still on the changing pad. "I don't think it's that either."

"What's wrong buddy?" Jason asked picking up and then cradling his son. Cameron hiccupped once before throwing up all over his dad.

"Let me take him and you can get cleaned up." Elizabeth sat Cameron on the changing table once more and stripped him out of his wet sleeper. "I'm guessing he got a stomach bug. Probably while we were at the park the other day."

Jason stripped off his soiled shirt, and grabbed a few wipes to clean up. "What should we do? Has this happened before?"

"Yes, it has happened before." Elizabeth said dressing Cameron. "We call the doctor." She answered his first question. "We'll go back to our room and call from there. Come on Cameron."

* * *

><p>The doctor called back ten minutes later, which Jason felt was too long of wait. Cameron's doctor said that a stomach bug was indeed making the rounds. He prescribed rest, and plenty of fluids. If Cameron began vomiting excessively he should come in. Otherwise they could simply treat him at home.<p>

Jason was not impressed, so he called Monica, who of course agreed to come right out. "Thanks for coming." He said letting her in the house.

"No problem." While Pediatrics wasn't her specialty she had been a doctor long enough to give an exam. "Where is he?"

"Living room." Jason said leading her back.

"Hi." Monica smiled at Elizabeth. "How's the patient?"

"Cranky." Elizabeth told her mother in-law. She filled the older woman in on what the doctor had said, as they shared a knowing look. Jason had overreacted. Still Monica gave her grandson a thorough looking over. "I agree with pediatrician."

"Isn't there anything we can give him?" Jason didn't want his son suffering.

Monica cleared her throat to keep from laughing. "At this moment no. He probably won't even get to the point of needing to go in. Just give him lots of love, cuddles, and fluids."

"Thank you for coming out." Elizabeth said handing Cameron to Jason. Maybe holding his son would make him feel better.

"Not a problem. Your home is lovely." Monica mentioned.

"We are going to have everyone out soon. Once things are settled." Elizabeth said walking her mother in-law back to the door.

"I look forward to it." Monica said getting a hug before heading to her car.

"He should sleep with us tonight." Jason said to Liz when she joined them at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll set up the portable crib and put it on your side of the bed." She wasn't even going to argue. Jason probably wouldn't sleep much, but he wouldn't sleep at all if Cameron was down the hall.

"I'll get him some juice, and we'll meet you in the bedroom." Jason said before walking toward the kitchen with Cameron in his arms.

Elizabeth just grinned and headed upstairs.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	61. Chapter 61

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 61<p>

"Hello." Elizabeth was trying to figure out why her art piece wasn't coming together the way she wanted it to. Something wasn't right, and instead of her muse just saying what was wrong the temperamental diva had gone silent. At least the sketch for her new client was going well. She had taken the plunge a week ago and met with one of Marco and Olivia's friends to design a Dr. Seuss nursery. With such a vast pool of choices to pick from the challenge had been what to leave out. In a few days she would meet with her client again to see if they liked her ideas.

For now she was meeting clients at the coffee house. Keeping it informal. Francis wanted her to get an office. Somewhere that clients waited out front, and she was safe behind an office door. Elizabeth didn't feel they were at that point yet. One client did not make a successful business.

"Hey." Jason was downtown today instead of at the house. He missed having her and Cameron so close when he was here. Even if he was home he wouldn't see his son. Cam was spending the day at the zoo with Kristina, and Molly. Georgie was hanging out with Alexis and Viola. His son wouldn't be back home until close to dinner time. Jason had hoped to finish up early and then sneak home. He wanted to talk his beautiful wife into spending the rest of the afternoon in bed with him.

"Hey yourself, I wasn't expecting to hear from you just yet." She said smiling. He always called before leaving the office when he was downtown.

"Monica called me a few minutes ago. The D.A. is offering a deal to Emily." Jason had been surprised but pleased. He had called Edward to see if this was his doing but his grandfather said it was not. Jason suspected Nikolas was behind this, after what he had done it was the least he owed Emily.

"Is the family gathering?" Elizabeth asked putting down her paintbrush.

"At Diane's office. Would you like to go?" He asked her. Jason was a bit conflicted on the matter. They hadn't had any contact with Emily since she came out to the house two weeks ago. Honestly he was still angry at how his sister had turned on Elizabeth the last time they were in Diane's office. He knew holding onto a grudge didn't help anyone, so he was trying to let it go but it hadn't happened yet. He just hoped his sister really was growing up.

"I think we should go. This is a time for the family to pull together." Elizabeth decided. "I'll get cleaned up. Do you want me to meet you there?"

"Yeah. I have some things to finish up myself." Jason replied. "Call Francis to come get you, and we can drive home together."

"Sounds like a plan. I can have Georgie bring Cameron to the mansion if we have something to celebrate." Elizabeth suggested.

"If not we can have Georgie bring Cameron to Diane's office, and I can take you guys out to dinner." Jason offered.

"Sounds like fun." Elizabeth would wear something nice. "Let me call Francis."

"See you soon." Jason said before hanging up, and getting back to work.

Elizabeth tidied up her studio and headed over to the house. After a shower, she wrapped herself up in a towel and walked into her closet. It was mid-August and humid so she wanted something light and airy. At the same time she wanted to look pretty for her husband. "Maybe a sundress." She had a few that he hadn't seen her in yet. She was reaching for a deep blue dress when something else caught her attention.

She'd purchased the dress in Italy while shopping with Georgie, and had yet to wear it. She was surprised that the garment called to her because it was in a color she normally never wore, but the dress was so feminine and pretty she simply had to get it. Tonight would be a good time to wear it. Something pretty to celebrate, what she was sure would be good news for Emily.

After doing her hair and makeup she slipped on the dress. A lavender underlay with a matching floral crochet top, and sheer overlay on the skirt. A white ribbon emphasized her tiny waist, and the v neck line gave it just a hint of sexiness. She would need a necklace. Her Gram's pendant would look fantastic with this dress. Liz added silver drop earrings, and dark purple wedges for some color. Looking at herself in the mirror she smiled really liking the result.

She was coming downstairs when the doorbell rang. That had to be Francis. He didn't need to be buzzed up. "Hi, I'm ready." Liz had grabbed her bag on the way down.

"Are you driving your car or riding with me?" Francis grinned looking at Liz. Jason was probably going to be watching his wife all night.

"Riding with you." Elizabeth said locking up the house. "Is Skye coming too?"

"She called me and said that she would indeed be in attendance." He hadn't been able to get away for lunch. His incorporated business that was set up so Jason could pay him was taking on a life of its own. He now had four guys working for him, and of course Milo who was on loan. Francis actually had to hire an assistant to handle the schedule, and anything else that cropped up since he was guarding Liz. A nice lady who was looking for a job she could do from home. It was working out well.

"I'm going home with Jason, so feel free to spend the evening with your girlfriend." Elizabeth said smiling as she got in the car. "I like the two of you together."

"I like the two of us together as well." Francis admitted. "Think next week you could give me your opinion on some rings?"

"Engagement?" Elizabeth asked hopeful.

"No. Just an 'I'm serious' kind of ring." Francis wasn't looking to get married and neither was Skye. "Something that can make the tabloids go crazy." He said laughing. As CEO of Deception Skye made the society pages quite a bit these days. Mostly critiques of what she was wearing.

"You could go with Johnny." Elizabeth suggested.

"Is he looking at rings too?" Francis needed to catch up with his friend. He probably wouldn't be there tonight, but sometime soon they should have lunch or catch a game.

"No, but I'm sure Diane will not turn down something sparkly. As long as it's tasteful." Elizabeth added on at the end. She very much liked that pairing as well. With all her friends settled she didn't have to worry that anyone was lonely.

"So you'll tag along?" Francis wanted to know.

"Of course, but I'm guessing you won't need my help at all." She was confident that Francis would know what he was looking for when he saw it.

Most of the family was already in the conference room when Francis and Elizabeth arrived. "I'm gonna wait in the lobby with Milo."

"Okay." Elizabeth walked down the hall and entered the large room.

* * *

><p>Jason was talking to his grandfather and father but simply zoned out of the conversation when he spotted his wife. He hadn't ever seen that dress before and had to smile as he took her in. Perfection. She simply made everything and everyone else fade away whenever she walked into a room.<p>

Edward chuckled while Alan smiled. They both knew what Jason was experiencing, and was happy he had found someone to love. "Don't just leave her standing there, go kiss your wife." Edward said giving his grandson a push to get him moving.

Jason walked over and did as instructed. "Hi, you look pretty."

"Thank you." Elizabeth blushed a bit as she got the reaction she was seeking. "I got this in Florence, and when I saw it on the hanger I wanted to wear it."

He took her hand and twirled her so the skirt belled a bit. "I'm glad you did."

"Where is Emily?" Elizabeth didn't see her sister in-law.

"With Diane. Emily needed to appear before the judge and have her acceptance of the plea bargain on record." He explained. "Diane called about ten minutes ago they are on their way. We don't have to stay after we find out what happened."

"This is a night for the family to be together. Despite what is going on between us and Emily, this is something good that we can celebrate." Elizabeth told him. "Later tonight we can have some time alone."

"Count on it." Jason said kissing her again.

"Elizabeth." Skye walked into the room. "You look amazing in that dress."

"Thanks. How are you? I haven't seen you in forever." Elizabeth turned in Jason's arms because he wasn't letting her go.

"I'm good. Business is up, and my very attractive boyfriend offered to take me to Italy for Christmas just last night. I've never been so you will have to tell me what not to miss." Skye was looking forward to the trip.

"Francis will make sure you don't miss a thing." Elizabeth assured her friend.

"Since I have you here, I wanted to know if we could have lunch one day next week. I have another business proposal for you, but not the store." Skye said cryptically.

"Really?" Elizabeth knew nothing about cosmetics beyond what she liked to wear.

"Yes. I need some special packaging for an upcoming promotion we are doing. And I thought maybe you could design it." Skye would love to work with Liz again. They had lunch last week and discussed the new store. Liz had given Skye some good advice on how to decorate the space.

"That sounds interesting." Elizabeth was already curious. "When would you like to meet?"

"Next Thursday, one o'clock at the Metro Court?" Skye already had Maxie make the reservation just in case.

"I'll be there." Elizabeth promised.

"Good. This time I'm paying you." Skye said smiling. "So don't argue." She added as she moved away to say hi to Lila.

Before Jason could say anything Diane walked in with Emily.

"How did it go?" Monica asked as the family gathered around the two women.

"It went well. Emily is going to be on probation for the next three years. She was issued a restraining order prohibiting contact with Sarah Cassadine, which wasn't a surprise. I took the liberty of telling the judge that you would be leaving the guard in place until the sentence is completed." The attorney told Jason. "If not I'm sure Francis can assign one of his guys to Emily."

"I'll see if Milo wants to stay, if not I can assign someone else." Jason had no problem with that.

"Where they there? Nikolas and Sarah?" Alan wanted to know.

"Nikolas was, but he didn't try to speak to me." Emily said speaking for the first time.

"Good." Diane said to Jason before continuing. "No travel outside of the city without permission during the probationary period. So if there are family functions out of town I will need thirty days' notice to contact the court." Diane continued. "Now, the hard part. Emily pleaded guilty to misdemeanor or simple assault and misdemeanor battery. Because of that Port Charles University has revoked her admittance to medical school for the fall."

"Can they do that?" Monica asked stunned.

"They are well within their rights to not have anyone convicted of a violent crime on their campus." Diane explained. "Emily can sue for admittance, but she probably won't win." The lawyer warned. What she didn't say, was that getting kicked out a school greatly reduced your chances of getting into another one. But Quartermaine money could probably fix that.

"If Emily can't leave Port Charles for three years, she can't apply to any other colleges." Alan pointed out. You couldn't go to medical school online, which meant her career was being delayed.

"At the moment, no, she can't." Diane had explained all this to Emily before her client accepted the deal.

"Why did you take the deal then?" Alan looked at his daughter.

Emily looked at Diane.

"The D.A. was prepared to go to trial, and we would not have won. Emily would have ended up in prison for about a year possibly longer." Diane explained. The video made this case a slam dunk.

"I knew before I accepted the deal what would happen. On Diane's advice I contacted another lawyer to get a second opinion as to whether or not to take the deal. I was told that getting a deal at all was a minor miracle, and to kiss my lawyer's feet. I will simply have to wait to attend medical school." Emily said with a sad smile. At least she could still become a doctor, if she wanted. Even that decision was being looked at, it just might not be the best career for her. "Skye do you still want to hire me?"

"Absolutely. You can start on Monday." Skye would give Emily a few days to let her new reality settle in.

"The good news is that I got my ankle monitor removed." Emily was hurting, but she was also grateful. Things didn't have to end this way.

"That is good news." Lila said smiling at her granddaughter. Emily would move on from this to find her purpose and place in life. The family would be there to support her.

"I reserved the private dining room at the Metro Court to celebrate." Alan would respect the choice that Emily made.

"I think that sounds wonderful." Emily smiled. "Is everyone coming?" She asked looking at Jason and Elizabeth.

"We can come to celebrate with you." Jason answered for both he and Elizabeth.

"Good." Emily was happy they were staying. "Would you mind if I invited a friend?"

"Sure." Monica said hugging her daughter. Emily had been mentioning Juan a lot since moving out, so she was guessing that was the friend. Ned and Lois both said he was a good guy. As did Jason. Emily said that she and Juan were just good friends, but Monica thought she saw the seeds of something more being planted.

"I'll call Georgie and ask her to bring Cameron to the hotel. Unless you just want it to be adults only?" Elizabeth checked with Emily.

"I'd love to have my nephew there." She hadn't seen him in a while. That Liz and Jason wanted him there was a good sign. Emily was going to prove she could be a good aunt.

"We can call from the car." Jason spoke up.

"We should head out then." Alan said getting everyone moving.

"Diane." Jason stopped the attorney. She would be coming as well, but he wanted to speak to her briefly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, but I didn't do much. In fact I didn't do anything. I'm fairly certain Nikolas was behind the deal." Diane wasn't going to take credit she didn't deserve. "I am an amazing lawyer, but unlike you Emily got caught red-handed." The lawyer said with a cheeky smile. "I would have lost in court."

"Thank you anyway." Jason appreciated that Diane had guided Emily through this rough time. "See you at the hotel."

"Absolutely. Elizabeth?" Diane said stopping them.

"Yes?" Elizabeth asked her friend.

"Stunning!" Diane said indicating the outfit.

"Thank you." Elizabeth smiled wide. Praise from Diane meant she had nailed it.

Jason just grinned. Everyone loved his girl.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	62. Chapter 62

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

><p>Chapter 62<p>

The family arrived at the Metro Court and gathered in the private dining room. At Emily's insistence Diane called Johnny to join them. They hadn't yet taken their seats, but were instead sitting in small groups talking when Juan arrived. Johnny, and Jason had both met him, and of course Ned and Lois, but so far no one else had.

"Hi." Emily broke away from talking with her grandmother and Skye to great her friend. "Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for inviting me. These are for you." He handed her a bouquet of mixed yellow blooms. "To celebrate your good news." Emily had texted him earlier in the day to tell him what was going on.

"Thank you Juan, they are beautiful." Emily blushed a bit, she hadn't expected the flowers.

"I stayed away from roses, as I couldn't find any as beautiful as the ones your grandmother grows." Juan had enjoyed the tour of the blooms Emily had given him.

"She will love hearing that. Come meet everyone." Emily said placing the bouquet on the table and escorted Juan over to her parents who were with Jason and Liz. "Everyone this is Juan Rivera. These are my parents. You know Jason."

"Drs. Quartermaine. Ned and Lois speak of you often." Juan said smiling and shaking hands.

"We have heard good things about you from Emily." Alan said speaking for him and his wife.

"Jason." Juan greeted the mob boss.

"This is my wife Elizabeth." Jason made the introductions. Etiquette dictated that he was the one to present her to the newcomer.

"Mrs. Morgan, it's a pleasure to meet you." Juan said shaking her hand as well. "Emily said you are also an artist."

"Painting, is my main medium, but I dabble in others as well. Not music though." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Ever done an album cover?" Juan wanted to know. He was coming up blank on ideas. L&B had artists in house, but so far he hadn't liked the offerings.

"Nope." Elizabeth laughed. "I wouldn't even know where to start."

"I can talk to Ned about contacting you. I'm driving his guys up the wall." Juan said laughing at himself.

Jason was bursting with pride. Everyone was recognizing how talented his wife was. Looking up he saw the door open and Georgie walk in. He had guys in the main room keeping a look out, so when the door opened he knew it was someone expected.

"We hit a bit of traffic coming back." Georgie said explaining why they were fifteen minutes late.

"Not a problem." Jason said taking his son. Since the guards hadn't called he hadn't been worried. "Did you have fun with Georgie?" Jason asked his son.

"He really liked the otters." Georgie said handing over the diaper bag.

"Thanks Georgie. This is Juan Rivera." Elizabeth introduced her to the musician.

"Hi." Georgie felt out of place, and was ready to go. "I'll head out."

"Milo is out front, you should stay and eat with him." Jason suggested. Georgie looked down at her jeans. She wasn't really dressed for fine dining. "It will be fine." Jason assured her. She was with them, and wouldn't be given a hard time.

"Okay." She wouldn't ever turn down a chance to spend time with her guy. "Thanks."

"Georgie, can I speak with you. Please?" Emily wanted to know.

"Sure." Georgie was surprised, Emily hadn't spoken to her since that lunch at Kelly's. In fact they had passed one another a few times after that and Emily blatantly ignored her. "In the hall?"

"Okay. I'll be right back." Emily said to her family before following the fellow brunette out of the room. "I'm sorry. For being a bitch."

"Thank you." Georgie replied accepting the apology. Since they weren't really friends, it hadn't been that painful.

"I'm working on doing better." Emily told Georgie. "I'd like to see if we could be friends. We got a good start in Italy before I tanked that."

"I never turn down the chance to make a new friend." Georgie said relaxing which in turn relaxed Emily. "Congratulations on the deal. Elizabeth told me when she called."

"Thanks." Emily just took a deep breath. "You and Milo are welcome to join us, in the dining room." She offered.

"I think we are good out here." Georgie wanted some alone time with her guy.

"If you change your mind, just come in." Emily offered before heading back.

Georgie walked over and Milo stood up. "Hey."

"Hi. I wouldn't have minded sitting with the guys." He was with some co-workers when she walked in, now he was at a private table.

"I don't want to share you." He said holding out a chair. "How was the zoo?"

"Fun, I still love it as much as I did when I was younger." Georgie admitted taking a menu. "Emily apologized to me."

"Great. She isn't going to be attending PCU in the fall. They revoked her admittance." Milo shared.

"Ouch. That was unnecessary." Georgie said shaking her head. "She is already paying for what she did, that is just piling on."

Milo smiled at how forgiving Georgie was. A lot of people would have told Emily to shove her apology, and agreed with the decision. "What are you having?"

"I don't know. Everything looks really tempting." Georgie said looking up and her jaw dropped open.

"What?" Milo looked around and smiled.

"Hello." Mac said smiling at the young couple. "You know Dara Jensen right?"

"Ms. Jensen." Milo said getting to his feet. He knew her from court.

"Uh, hello." Georgie stood as well. If she was correct her uncle was on a date! "It's nice to see you again. It's been a few years."

"It has. Mac has been catching me up on how you and Maxie are doing." Dara said trying not to laugh at the shocked expression on Georgie's face. She also saw approval in the younger woman's eyes. "He's very proud of you both."

"More relieved in Maxie's case." Mac said laughing. "I was certain me bailing her out was in both our futures." While she could do better with her choice of boyfriends, Maxie seemed to have finally found her place.

"Would you care to join us?" Milo offered.

"No, thank you. We don't want to interrupt." Mac had been looking forward to this date all week, and wanted Dara to himself. "Maybe we can all get together at a later time."

"Sounds great. Let us know when." Georgie said smiling wide. She couldn't wait to call Maxie, there was no way her sister knew Mac was dating.

"Also before you hear it somewhere else. I've stepped down as commissioner." Mac said further shocking Georgie. "I needed a change."

"What are you going to be doing?" Georgie wanted to know.

"I bought the jazz club that Luke started. The second owner is ready to retire, I enjoyed running the Outback and I'm looking forward to returning to my roots. We are doing some remodeling but when it opens you two should come." Mac would give them a VIP table. "You can show Milo where you were born." He said laughing.

"You were born in a club?" Milo hadn't known that.

"Yeah. I'll tell you later." Georgie thought Mac looked happy. "I'm thrilled for you. We definitely need to catch up."

"Later." Mac said smiling at Dara. "Enjoy your dinner." He said before they moved off.

"You too." Georgie was smiling wide as she sat again. "They make a cute couple." She told her boyfriend.

"I want to hear about the club." Milo said smiling at how happy Georgie was.

* * *

><p>After enjoying butlered hors d'oeuvres the family was just sitting down to dinner when the power went out. Quickly the emergency generator kicked on, but the room was still in deep shadows. The main door opened to reveal the general manager. "The power is out all over Port Charles. From what we are hearing most of the area is out."<p>

"Too much strain on the power grid." Edward commented. All summer there had been outages in the area, this was the first time Port Charles had been affected.

"You are welcome to stay, or the chef can put everything in containers for transport." The GM offered. He was hoping they left. He wanted to shut down the non-essential areas to conserve generator use.

"We should go." Jason told Elizabeth. He wasn't sure what the rest of the family was doing. But having his wife and son outside their house in these conditions was dangerous.

Milo appeared with Georgie by his side. Behind him the rest of the guys were making sure the area was secure. Francis and Johnny were also already on their feet.

"Okay." She responded knowing he would worry until they were home. They had their own power source at the house.

Jason stood and so did Elizabeth. "We need to head out." He said picking up Cameron from the high chair. "We can join everyone at a later date to celebrate."

"Be careful going home." Monica spoke for everyone. This wouldn't be a long drawn out goodbye like normal. Hugs would be for a later date.

"Night." Elizabeth said heading for the door with Milo and a small crew of guys around her and Cameron. Francis and Johnny would stay and make sure the family, and their ladies, were taken care off. Georgie was with the Morgans.

* * *

><p>They went out and piled into the SUVs. There wasn't a lot of traffic so the drive out was quick. Elizabeth could feel Jason relax once the main gate closed behind them. They parked in the courtyard not bothering with the garage. "Georgie would you and Milo like to stay in the main house?" Elizabeth asked as she took Cameron out of his car seat.<p>

"No we will be fine at my place." She had power too, and a full refrigerator.

"Okay. Night." Elizabeth followed Jason into the house. "Do we still have internet?"

"Yeah." Jason was already looking up information on the outage on his phone. "The grid will be down until tomorrow morning at the earliest. We are fine here for as long as necessary. In fact it was no different from any other night. The house was run on solar energy. Jason didn't like to be dependent on the local power company, in case something like this happened. The Towers was the same way, with panels covering the entire roof. Same with all the warehouses. Sonny had laughed and called Jason paranoid when he made the switch, but it was paying off.

"That doesn't mean we can't turn the lights off, and enjoy the dark." Elizabeth said being coy.

Jason looked at his watch. "I'll give Cameron his bath, and put him down for the night."

"I'll get changed and make us something to eat." Elizabeth said handing over Cameron.

"Elizabeth?" Jason said before giving his son a kiss on the forehead. "I really do like you in that dress. I'd like to take you out to dinner next week, maybe you could wear it again?" He requested.

"I think that can be arranged." Elizabeth answered dropping him a wink before walking from the room, with an extra bit of sway in her hips.

"Bath time for you." Jason said to his son. "How about some boats in the tub?" He asked heading upstairs.

* * *

><p>When Cameron was settled Jason walked down the hall to the master suite. The door was open, and the lights were down low. On the floor by the fireplace was a large blanket. They were going to have a picnic, he thought smiling. Elizabeth must be downstairs getting them something to eat, so he would get changed and wait for his beautiful wife to return.<p>

Since they were in the bedroom he figured sleep pants would be fine. He was stretched out on the soft blanket when Elizabeth returned. She was wearing a pair of red silk sleep shorts and a red silk cami. Quickly he got up and took the basket she was carrying. "I wasn't aware we had a picnic basket." It was woven wicker.

"I had it at my apartment. I like to go to the park for the summer concerts. You have to get there early to secure a good spot, so I would often pack dinner and Em, with or without, Nikolas would meet me there." That seemed like three lifetimes ago. "The basket came in handy tonight. It just made it easy to carry all the goodies up."

"What goodies?" Jason wondered what she packed.

"Sit down and I'll show you." Elizabeth said in a seductive whisper. She knelt beside the basket and opened the lid. "Have you ever been on a picnic that you remember? Besides Zurich."

"No." Jason answered, no longer cared what was in the basket. The only thing he wanted was his wife naked on the blanket. They could eat later.

"Well, you want things that are easy to eat. Sandwiches, pasta salad, fried chicken. Things like that." Elizabeth said reaching into the basket. "With that in mind I thought we could start with this." She said removing a can of whipped cream.

"You want to start with dessert?" Jason asked playing along.

"It's the best part of the meal." Elizabeth crawled over to where he was lying down and straddled his hips.

"What do you have to put the whipped cream on?" He asked playing dumb.

"I'm so glad you asked." Elizabeth smiled shaking the can. With her free hand she pushed Jason back until he was lying flat. Pointing the nozzle at his chest she pressed a line of airy cream across his chest. Leaning over she slowly started lapping it up. "Mmm." Elizabeth moaned low. "Tasty." She said dropping him a wink. "Let's see what it taste like a little lower."

Jason couldn't feel the coldness of the cream, but he could certainly feel his wife's tongue against his skin. The lower down his body she went the harder he got. He loved it when she kissed him, but this was a whole new level of erotic. After covering, and then cleaning his abs her small fingers touched the waistband of his pants. "I could take those off for you." He offered trying not to sound too desperate, more than anything he wanted to feel her lips around his cock.

"That would be helpful." Elizabeth said letting her fingers drift down over his erection. "I wouldn't want to leave a stain."

When she went up on her knees he pushed his pants down and kicked them off.

"Where was I?" Elizabeth asked gripping his rigid shaft and stroking.

"That feels so good." Jason said pumping his hips and stroking faster into her small fist.

"Let's try something else." She said letting go, and covering him in whipped cream. "If you don't like it speak up." She whispered before starting to lick him clean. "Stay still so I don't miss a spot." She instructed.

"Fuck!" Jason gripped the blanket. She was going to kill him. He was going to come so hard he heart was gonna stop. His eyes were rolling back into his head it was so good. She was licking softly, just enough pressure to stimulate him but not enough to get him off. Every time her tongue touched his sensitive flesh he could feel it in his whole body.

"I'm almost done my treat." Elizabeth said letting her eye meet his. "One spot left." The very tip of his erection. She placed her lips around the crown and sucked. Hard.

"NOW!" Jason said pulling her up and rolling Elizabeth to her back. "Get your shorts off." He was frantic to get inside her. Together they stripped her bare. Jason latched onto a nipple as she wrapped her legs around him. Her wetness coated his shaft and he knew she was ready for him. With one thrust he claimed her.

"Move Jason!" Elizabeth demanded pumping her hips. Teasing him made her ache.

With a feral growl he pulled back before plunging deep. Her nails lightly scored his back and that just made his hips pump faster. "Come with me." There was no way he was holding out longer. He would make it up to her later. She had pushed him to the point where he needed to come inside her. To mark her as his. "Now, baby."

"OH…YES...JASON!" Elizabeth screamed as she shattered around his thrusting cock.

"Elizabeth." Jason groaned exploding inside her tight core. Giving her everything he had. He barely kept from collapsing on her. "Okay?" He got out.

"Wonderful." Elizabeth said too exhausted to move.

"I love picnics." Jason said pulling her close.

"Me too." Elizabeth couldn't wait to show him the next course.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	63. Chapter 63

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 63<p>

With the last of the court issues handled, things settled down. Elizabeth met with Skye and learned the special boxes were for World AIDS Day. Deception was giving fifty percent of the limited edition items to research towards a cure, and another twenty-five percent to education to curb its spread. Elizabeth was only too happy to help.

Ned also called about an album cover for Juan. Emily had suggested to her friend, that he might ask to use an actual piece of Elizabeth's artwork. So Elizabeth hosted Ned, Lois, and Juan one afternoon for lunch before taking them to the atrium where she had several pieces of her work set up. She wanted them to get a feel for her style to see if it could represent the theme of Juan's music.

One piece in particular caught the young musician's attention. An abstract of fiery reds, vibrant yellows, and an eye catching orange where the colors overlapped. Juan felt it was passionate and alive. Unfortunately it didn't capture the feel of his new album, but he wanted to purchase it anyway. What they decided to try was giving Liz and advance copy of the songs already recorded and seeing if that provided inspiration. Ned said she had time as Juan had a handful of songs left to record.

Her design business was taking off as well. In the one month she'd been pursuing interior design she'd done six children's rooms, and had another ten clients lined up. So today she and Francis, along with Diane for another opinion were looking at office space. "Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked getting into her friend's car.

"I have the perfect location lined up for you." He said smiling, his business had reached the point where he needed office space. The woman he hired still ran things from her home, but now he also had someone to interview clients, and potential employees. He had no idea the security business was so lucrative. He had ten guys on the payroll, who protected clients anywhere on the globe. Today his in office assistant was interviewing another five guys as possible new guards. Returning to Port Charles was the best decision he'd ever made.

"Okay." Elizabeth was willing to trust him. "I met with Skye yesterday. To give her the preliminary designs." It was only September but it took time to manufacture the boxes. Skye had asked to come out to the house, since she didn't want the image to possibly leak out. "That ring is stunning."

"It's not like this is the first time you've seen it." Francis reminded his friend. Elizabeth had been right, he didn't need her help picking something out. But she had been there when he found the ring, and gave her approval.

"I know, but rings look different on the hand as opposed to on a piece of black velvet." Elizabeth pointed out. "An amethyst was certainly the way to go. She looks good in purple."

Francis thought she looked good in his ring. "She was stunned." He had taken her to dinner and presented it to her over dessert. He still smiled at the memory.

"I like that you didn't put anything else around it. You let the stone shine on its own." And at six unflawed carats, the ring was eye catching "The oval cut also is perfect for hand. It looked good in the paper." Elizabeth commented. Skye had once again made the best dressed list, and that ring was commented on.

"She and Diane enjoyed comparing their rings." Francis said laughing. Johnny had given his girl a ring, on the same night. It wasn't planned, but it showed how similarly the guys thought.

"If I was Diane I would be showing that ring off too." Elizabeth commented. Johnny had gone for a diamond. An octagon cut pale blue seven carat diamond in a halo setting. Now all the couple needed to do was admit they were engaged. Every time someone asked a non-answer along the lines of 'why label it' was given. Elizabeth expected that at some point soon her friends would turn up sporting wedding bands.

"So is this office far from Jason's?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"A few blocks." Francis said cryptically as they got off the highway and turned into the business district.

"Which means I'm somewhere near you." That didn't surprise Elizabeth. "I bet you already have an assistant lined up."

"I have a few names you might want to consider." Was all Francis said. Her huff of annoyance made him laugh. "Here we are." He said pulling into a private parking lot that two buildings shared.

"Francis that's your building." She said pointing to the structure on the right. When he decided to get an office, he bought an entire building not wanting to rent space in a high rise. It was a single story building, but still really spacious inside.

"The second office is empty." Francis said without the least bit of shame.

"You aren't even trying for subtle are you?" Elizabeth glared at him. "I already know what the space looks like since. I helped you decorate it."

Francis just grinned at his young friend. "Come on." He said getting out of the car. He was closing his passenger door when Diane pulled up. He opened the attorney's door as well.

"Hello." Diane said smiling wide. "Have you been waiting long?"

"No, we just got here." Elizabeth said still glaring at Francis who was smiling wide. The man liked irritating her. She wasn't sharing office space with him.

"Good." Diane reached into her purse and pulled out a set of keys. "Let's go in and take a look around."

Before Elizabeth could say it wasn't necessary, and ask why Diane had keys to Frannie's building, the red headed attorney walked over to the building on the left. "We aren't going into your office?" She asked surprised.

"Give me some credit kiddo." Francis said giving in and laughing. "You would kill me if I tried to put you in my building. Besides the light is better next door." He learned somethings guarding Elizabeth. "Come on."

"I guess I can admit, now, that I really do like the location of your office." It was right in the center of downtown. On the days she was here, Liz could walk to any number of restaurants, or shops. Diane was only a few blocks away so they could meet for lunch, maybe with Alexis and Dara joining them. Jason's office was close by for the days they were both downtown. Deception was about ten minutes away so meetings there would be easy to get to as well. But the big selling point was that Frannie could work next door while she was here, and Jason wouldn't worry as much. "Do you own this building?" Elizabeth asked the older man.

"No. The same person I bought my building from owns this one." Francis explained. "He is looking to sell."

Elizabeth took a look around, noting the layout was almost identical to Frannie's, but yes the lighting was better. It would work well for her new business. Elizabeth was looking through the second office when she got a little lightheaded. The same thing had happened earlier in the week and she just wrote it off as getting up too fast. Hopefully she wasn't coming down with something. She had managed to avoid Cameron's stomach bug, and if she got sick Jason would force her to stay in bed. She had too many things going to sleep all day. "I think this is perfect." Elizabeth said coming out to the main room where Francis and Diane were waiting.

"I can call the owner and find out what he is asking. Although Francis probably already knows." Diane said with a healthy dose of sarcasm. She was looking closely at Elizabeth. "Are you feeling alright? You look a bit flushed."

"It's rather warm in here." Elizabeth figured it was just the stale air. "I'm going to need to have the building inspected."

"I can set that up." Francis was also looking closer at Liz. Diane was right their friend was pinker than normal. "Come on we'll go next door and get everything moving." His office would be cooler. It was stuffy in here.

"Sounds good." Elizabeth would be buying this building on her own. Jason had given her a bank account for business purposes when she decided to try her hand at interior design. She didn't even argue, Jason knew she wasn't with him for his money so there was no need to pretend he didn't have it.

The three friends trooped next door and went into the second office which Elizabeth noted wasn't empty at all. At her arched brow Francis laughed. "I don't make my staff do all the administrative work. Have a seat." He got her some water. Diane called the building owner, while Francis handled getting an inspector out.

"If all goes well, then this time tomorrow you will own a building." Diane said putting her phone away. She loved how smoothly transactions for the mob guys went. "Us ladies will have to get together to celebrate your success."

"The guys can't come?" Francis said to be difficult.

"We'll have everyone out to the house to celebrate." Elizabeth said shaking her head. "Unless you would like to host?"

Diane now lived at the Towers with Johnny. A move that made the Irishman very happy.

"I could do that. We do like to entertain, and Jason does not." Diane said poking a bit of fun at her boss. "Let me check with Johnny."

"Now that we've done that. I should get back to the house. Jason is watching Cameron and they tend to get up to mischief if left unsupervised." Georgie was back in school, so Jason used that as an excuse to have Cam with him most days. Elizabeth wondered if her husband was getting any work done at all. She stood up, took a few steps toward the door, and passed out.

* * *

><p>Jason came through the ER doors at a brisk walk. The only reason he wasn't running was the same reason he hadn't driven to the hospital at one hundred miles an hour. He had Cameron with him, and despite the fear that the phone call from Diane had brought on, he didn't want his son upset.<p>

Monica was waiting by the hub for her son. She had been called down to the ER to see an emergency patient, and stayed when Elizabeth was wheeled in. Alan was also in the hospital and Monica had called him down to sit with Liz.

"Where is she?" Jason needed to see his wife.

"Trauma room eight." Monica was anxiously awaiting the preliminary test results like everyone else.

"Okay." Jason had been here enough times to know where that was.

"Jason." Monica stopped her son before he headed back. "You can't take Cameron back."

"Can you…would you mind watching him?" Jason wanted to know. Francis was probably still here, and he could sit with Cameron until Jason was free.

"I certainly can." Monica said taking her grandson. The little boy smiled at her and that made her feel better.

"I forgot the diaper bag." Jason had just gotten in the car and drove over.

"I'm sure there is at least one diaper, and bottle in the building if I need it." Monica said rocking the baby. "Can I call Emily?"

"Once we know what this you can tell Em. She can't come down to the hospital so there is no point in calling her now." Jason told his mother before running down the hall.

Monica watched her son head toward Liz's room, and rocked Cameron. Emily was working to improve her relationship with Jason and Liz. The frostiness that had tinted their relationship was almost completely gone, but Jason and Liz still didn't completely trust Em. It saddened Monica to think that her daughter may have damaged such strong ties beyond repair. "Come on, I'll show you off to all the staff while we wait to hear about mommy."

"Mamamamama." Cameron babbled saying one of his favorite words.

"I have a feeling I may have to fight Epiphany to get you back." Monica said heading toward the elevators.

* * *

><p>"Hi." Jason said from the doorway. Elizabeth was on a gurney with an IV in her arm.<p>

"Hi." She said looking over at him and smiling some.

"I'm going to go see if I can't find out what the hold-up is on the results." Alan didn't throw his weight around much, today he planned on doing so.

"Alan, thank you for sitting with Elizabeth." Jason said to his father.

"We are family, so I wouldn't be anywhere else." Alan told his son.

"Monica has Cameron." Jason told the older man.

"I bet she was going to hog him all to herself." Alan said shaking his head. "I'll track her down after going to the lab." He wanted some Cam time too.

"How are you feeling?" Jason asked softly taking Elizabeth's hand. She didn't look sick, but people didn't faint for no reason.

"Tired." Elizabeth told him. "Dr. Julian said I'm dehydrated. They took blood to make sure nothing else is wrong."

"What happened?" Jason asked taking a seat, but never letting go of her hand.

"I got lightheaded while looking at the building. We went to Frannie's office, and I was feeling better when I stood up the room spun and then went black." She recounted.

"Has this happened before?" Jason wanted to know.

All questions the doctors had asked. "The other day." She admitted. "I just thought I stood up too fast."

Jason nodded understanding the feeling she was describing. "You haven't been drinking enough fluids." That was part of it.

"I kinda of get absorbed in what I'm doing. Which is funny because no matter what I never forget to feed Cameron." Elizabeth needed to take better care of herself. "When I give him juice, I will get some for myself from now on."

"Okay." He was going to try not to hover. "We may not be able to get our son back." He joked wanting to make her laugh. He looked at the monitor and saw her blood pressure was right where it should be.

"You have a lot of guys working for you. I'm sure we can trap your parents in a room somewhere and rescue Cameron if need be." Elizabeth said smiling.

Jason brought her hand to his lips and kissed the soft skin. "I love you." He was scared.

"I love you too." Elizabeth was going to fight as hard as necessary to stay with her family, if it turned out she was sick.

* * *

><p>They had to wait another hour before someone came to tell them the results of the blood panel. They were expecting Alan, but that wasn't who came. "Hello." Dr. Meadows walked into the room smiling. "Congratulations." She wasn't going to draw it out. The couple in front of her was clearly worried.<p>

"Congratulations?" Jason asked looking at the doctor before looking at his wife.

"We're pregnant?" Elizabeth asked tearing up.

"About four weeks." Dr. Meadows said smiling. "Call my office in the morning to set up an appointment for eight weeks from now. If you have any questions or concerns before then call me. Your vitamin prescription has some refills left so you should be fine there until I see you."

"Thank you." Jason said in a voice that was gruff with emotion. He was going to be a dad again.

"For the rest of the day, take it easy. When the IV is done you'll be allowed to go home." Dr. Meadows told the couple. "And if you are looking for your son he is on the fifth floor with Alan. Monica had to go into surgery."

"Thank you Dr. Meadows." Elizabeth said as the older woman left them alone. "We're pregnant. I'm not even late yet."

"It must have been the night of the blackout." Jason said thinking back. "I really do love picnics." He said smiling before standing and kissing Elizabeth. "Thank you."

"Thank you." She told him before really starting to cry.

Jason just held her close and blinked back tears of his own. Their family was expanding. Adding someone new to love. It was almost too much to take in. "I love you, and our new baby." He said softly placing a hand over where their baby was growing.

"We love you too." Elizabeth said relaxing further. She really was tired, and now that she knew everything was okay, she wanted to rest. Here in Jason's arms was the perfect place for that.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	64. Chapter 64

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

><p>Chapter 64<p>

"Everything looks good." Dr. Meadows said wiping the gel off of Elizabeth's tummy. At six months along her patient was having a text book pregnancy. "Are you making sure to stay bundled up when you venture out?"

"I am." Elizabeth answered as Jason help her sit up. When she went to her office she made sure to put on several layers even though the walk wasn't very long. She was a bit bigger than she was when she was carrying Cameron, but that wasn't unusual for a second baby. "Mostly I just stay inside." This winter in Port Charles was frigid, with temperatures well below normal.

"Probably for the best. I'll see you next month. Keep up the good work." Dr. Meadows said before leaving the room.

Jason helped his wife down, and stole a kiss. She looked more beautiful now than she did before. Something about seeing her round with their child made him hot. Which was good, because just lately his wife couldn't keep her hands off of him. "We'll go rescue the kid, and then head home."

"Yeah, because being fawned over by his grandparents is so hard." Elizabeth said with a smirk. Alan and Monica took Cameron to lunch while appointments were happening. All three of them were happy with the arrangement. "I wish we had a gender to share." The baby wasn't co-operating.

"Maybe next month." Jason didn't care about a girl or a boy. He just wanted everyone to be healthy.

"What does the pool say?" Elizabeth hadn't asked before now.

"Odds are favoring a boy. Johnny said that the universe isn't so cruel it would let me have a daughter." Jason answered laughing.

"You'd be great with a little girl." Elizabeth proclaimed as she waddled towards the reception area. They made their next appointment and headed to the elevators.

"My being great with her wasn't the issue, it was how hard I'd be on any boyfriends that made Johnny say that." Jason pushed the button to call the elevator.

"Maybe he and Diane will have kids." Elizabeth said with a dreamy grin. "A little girl that Cameron can marry."

"One step at a time. Them getting married was a big enough shock." Jason said laughing. The couple had come back from Ireland sporting matching wedding bands, which lead Francis to remark that Johnny had finally found a woman his mother liked. "You'll have better luck with Francis and Skye. Or Alexis and Shawn." The first couple was now living together, Francis had even bought Skye a house not far from Jason and Elizabeth. The latter couple got engaged last week on Valentine's Day.

"Emily wants kids, so hopefully Cameron and this little one will have cousins." Elizabeth wondered where the elevator was. "She and Juan are doing great."

Jason nodded. He was happy for his sister. The job at Deception handling public relations had worked out better than anyone excepted, with Emily coming on full time in December. In January she went out on her first official date with Juan. He was almost done wrapping up his new CD, and after would go on a short tour. He planned on relocating to Port Charles until Emily could travel, and then they would decide where they wanted to live full time. While Jason, Elizabeth, and Em were doing better, it was clear they would never be really close again.

"In another couple of years Milo and Georgie will probably start a family." Jason guessed. The young couple was doing well. Milo was looking at engagement rings, he was planning on proposing this summer after Georgie finished medical school. They were also living together, but at the Morgan compound because Georgie wanted to be on hand to help out with Cameron. When the new baby came they were getting a full time nanny. So Milo was also house hunting. Possibly near Mac and Dara who were also now living together.

"They will make beautiful babies." Elizabeth sighed. The elevator came and when the door opened Monica, Alan, and Cameron stepped out. "We would have come down."

"We know." Alan answered. Neither he nor Monica were seeing patients today so it was a good day to hang out with their grandson. "Sarah just came in. She's in labor."

"Oh." Elizabeth had seen her sister and Nikolas a few times around Port Charles. The pregnancy had started off rough, and never got better. Sarah looked awful the few times Elizabeth had seen her, while Nikolas looked miserable. Because of blood pressure issues they couldn't leave, but they did spend most of their time on Spoon Island. Whenever they did cross paths no one spoke, which always left Elizabeth feeling a little sad. She missed Nikolas's friendship.

"Thank you for telling me. I'm sure that I'm last person either one of them wants to see, but I do wish them well." Elizabeth said softly.

"Ready to go home buddy?" Jason asked picking up his son. He would keep an eye on his wife tonight just to make sure she was really doing okay. "I'll call you later to let you know when the next appointment is."

"Sounds good. Gender?" Monica asked the couple. The family had a pool going.

"Nope." Elizabeth said laughing, and feeling better. "The baby has a really cute tush." That was all they kept seeing.

"Come by the house this weekend, we can look at baby pictures of Jason and you can tell me if that's where the baby gets it from." Monica laughed as she poked fun at her youngest son.

"Sounds good." Elizabeth stepped onto the elevator and her guys followed.

* * *

><p>"Jason?" Elizabeth had spent some time in the atrium after putting Cameron to bed. Once the temperatures dipped Jason moved her studio into the house so that she didn't have to go far. He was looking into how to heat the underground walkways, because at the moment they were cold. He was also working from the house now so he could be on hand if she needed anything.<p>

"Yes?" He asked putting his work aside.

Elizabeth came into his new office and stood beside the desk. She wasn't surprised when Jason urged her onto his lap. "Are you the reason my parents haven't come to visit with Sarah? I would have expected them to show up by now."

"I didn't want them bothering you." Jason wouldn't lie to Elizabeth. "I blocked their return to the United States right after we learned Sarah was pregnant. Do you want me to lift the ban?" He would, but at the same time he'd make sure that even if Carolyn and Jeff came to Port Charles they didn't get near Elizabeth, unless his wife wanted to see them.

Elizabeth took a deep breath before shaking her head no. "It's probably really selfish of me to make that decision. Sarah may want our mother close, but I want Port Charles to be the one place I don't have to worry about running into them."

"It's not petty." Jason said rubbing his hand up and down his wife's back. "This is your home, Sarah only came here to cause trouble. Her comfort is not something I am overly concerned with."

"Do you know where my parents are?" Elizabeth suspected he did.

"Toronto. That's as close as they can get right now." Jason said answering the question. "I have guys watching to make sure they don't try to sneak into the country. I also know that Nikolas has people watching for the same reason."

That surprised Elizabeth "He wants my parents to stay away?"

"After dealing with Sarah, I'm guessing your mother on top of that will push him over the edge." If they did leave after the baby's arrival the Webbers would be Nikolas's problem alone. Jason almost felt sorry for the Russian Prince. Almost. Jason also wondered if Nikolas was planning on killing Sarah. Then realized he didn't care.

"We should start thinking of names." Elizabeth letting the topic of her sister go. "One of each since the baby isn't being cooperative." She said giving Jason a look that said this was his fault.

He grinned and kissed the top of her nose. "How about Audrey for a girl."

"Audrey Morgan." Elizabeth repeated. "Audrey Monica Morgan."

"I was thinking Audrey Lila Morgan." Jason told his wife.

"What about a non-family name. That way we don't leave anyone out." Elizabeth suggested. Otherwise this baby was going to have a really long name.

"How about Adriana Lila Grace Morgan?" Jason really liked that one.

"I like that." Elizabeth said smiling. "You're pretty good at this." She laughed. "And if we have a boy?"

"Jacob." Jason had no clue about a middle name.

"For the bar where we met?" She thought that was sweet.

"No." Jason said shaking his head. "For Jake, the woman who owned the bar. She was really good to me. The first friend I made as Jason Morgan. She always looked out for me, and never expected anything in return." Jason missed her once she left the area.

"That's sweet. Jacob Edward Morgan. Since we are potentially honoring Lila with the girl's name." Elizabeth suggested.

"I like it. Now we just need to wait and find out which one we need." Jason placed his hand on Elizabeth's tummy and felt their child move. "Of course whichever name we don't use we can give to the next baby." He said grinning.

"Let me get this one out first." Elizabeth said shaking her head.

"It's not my fault you make pretty babies." Jason said laughing as she swatted at him.

"I'm going to go paint more before bed time." Elizabeth got off his lap, with a good bit of assistance. Leaning over she gave Jason a gentle kiss. "I'll let you know before I head up."

"Sounds good." He said smiling as she walked out of the office.

* * *

><p>When they finally went upstairs Elizabeth showered first and after Jason joined her. "You smell good." She said burying her face in his neck.<p>

"I never knew Ivory could be a turn on." Jason said laughing. His wife couldn't tolerate the smell of any other soap. So now the whole family was using it. His soap wasn't the only thing that had to go. They ended up changing their laundry detergent, dishwasher detergent, and for one brutal month he hadn't been able to brew coffee in the house or his office. He spent the majority of that month working in his office over the restaurant.

"I can smell the soap, but I can also smell you." Elizabeth said getting as close as her belly would allow. Lifting her head she let her lips cover his. "Have I mentioned that you are really good kisser?"

"I don't think you have." Jason said letting his hands roam her soft skin.

"You, my love, are an amazing kisser. I love how your lips feel against mine." Elizabeth confessed.

"I have to admit that your lips are one of my favorite things about you." Jason said before kissing her.

"You have mentioned liking them a time or two." Elizabeth said blushing thinking about what they were doing when he made those confessions.

Jason gave her a naughty grin. "I really like your ass too." He said watching her blush deeper as his hands paid attention to that particular portion of her anatomy.

"I've caught you looking a time or two." He made her feel beautiful which was amazing.

"Clearly you aren't paying attention." Jason teased. "Otherwise you would have seen me looking more than a time or two."

"I'll work on that." Elizabeth promised letting her hands move down his body. "What would you like for me to do for you tonight?"

That made him smile. Every day she did countless things for him. Some small, some big yet she was still offering to put his needs first. "I'd like to hear you moaning my name." He said on a husky whisper. That never got old.

Elizabeth's whole body reacted to that statement. She knew Jason appreciated her heightened sex drive, and he always made sure she was satisfied. She wanted to do the same. It was important that his needs got met too. "I'm betting that won't be a problem." Already her breathing was increasing, and they hadn't even really engaged in foreplay. Just some mildly flirtatious banter.

"Roll over." Jason instructed. Him spooned up behind her worked best these days.

"I can give you some attention first." Elizabeth didn't mind. She was easy these days, something she didn't lie to herself about.

Jason brought his lips to hers for a sensual kiss. "I don't need attention. What I need is to feel you holding me so tight that it's almost more than I can take." He watched his words register as his wife's eyes darkened in arousal.

Without another word, she rolled over. He cuddled up behind her lifting her leg and resting it over his. Their fingers linked over her tummy as he slowly pushed inside her. "That's it." He groaned. "Best feeling in the world."

"I love how it feels having you inside me." Elizabeth told him.

Jason wrapped his free arm around Elizabeth, holding her securely before he began to rock against her. Long and slow feeling her tremble with her mounting desire. "No one has ever made me feel this good before." Jason told her.

Elizabeth couldn't even talk it felt so wonderful. She just whimpered and tightened her grip on his fingers. When she simply couldn't hold out any longer she gave him his request. "Jaassoonn." She said on a low moan as her body shook in pleasure.

"Baby." He groaned right after she did. Giving her his release because holding back wasn't happening. "Good?" He asked kissing her shoulder.

"Mmm-hmm." Elizabeth said coming down from her high. Her eyes were slipping shut on their own.

Jason held her until she was sleeping before rolling from the bed to get clean.

* * *

><p>It was two a.m. when her phone buzzed. Elizabeth reached over and read the text message from Nikolas. He hadn't contacted her at all since he married Sarah. Elizabeth figured this would probably be the last time she heard from him.<p>

"Everything okay?" Jason asked not moving.

"Nikolas and Sarah had a little boy." Elizabeth said putting the phone back down. A nephew she would never know. "They are leaving Port Charles as soon as the baby is cleared to fly."

"Are you okay?" Jason asked pulling her closer.

"I am. It's probably for the best, Sarah would have made sure Emily saw her with the baby as often as possible. This way we can all move on." Elizabeth said quietly. It was sad, but true. Turning in her husband's arm Liz let Jason rub her back until she fell asleep. Once she was sleeping peacefully Jason did too.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	65. Chapter 65

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 65<p>

"You don't have to watch him." Elizabeth said trying not to laugh at Jason.

"I know." He answered softly not taking his eyes off the small sleeping form. "I just can't believe he's really here."

"It's pretty amazing isn't it?" Elizabeth came over and leaned against Jason. He shifted so that he was standing behind her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Yeah." He said on a whisper.

Jake had arrived three days ago. Jason had been terrified when Elizabeth said that she was in labor. He wanted to leave for the hospital right away, but the contractions were only four minutes apart at that time. So instead he started making calls to alert the family to what was happening. Georgie and Milo came over. They were going to stay with Cameron. Georgie walked up and down the hall on the first floor with Elizabeth. Milo kept an eye on his boss in case he panicked.

Another grueling seven hours passed before the contractions went from four minutes to two. That was when they called Dr. Meadows who said to come in. By that point Francis was out at the house, and he drove everyone in. Johnny set up security at the hospital, so that Jason could concentrate on his wife.

The entire family was waiting when they got there. Including Emily, now that Nikolas and Sarah no longer lived in Port Charles the youngest Quartermaine child could once again visit the hospital. Not that she made a habit of that anymore. Emily didn't even volunteer these days, instead giving her time to the children's program that Jasper Jacks had set up.

Another four hours passed, bringing the total labor time to twenty-two hours, before the baby came. All the classes, and books in the world didn't prepare you for the feeling of holding your child for the first time. For the moment when your heart expanded to make room for another person.

Jason also wasn't prepared for just how much Jake would look like him. His son was a tiny carbon copy of himself, right down to the brilliant blue eye color. It was surreal.

"Come on, we should eat lunch while the house is quiet." Elizabeth said leading Jason from their bedroom. For the moment Jake's crib was there. In a few weeks he would be moved into the nursery, and Cameron would be moved into a bigger room. His space was already completed, the almost twenty month old little boy now had a safari themed space. Jake's room was going to be nursery rhymes per a request from Jason.

"What would you like?" He asked putting the monitor down on the table and holding out a chair for Elizabeth to sit on.

"A sandwich is fine." She said not wanting to fuss much. She was enjoying the quiet. The past two days at the hospital had seen them hosting a lot of visitors. "What time is Cameron coming home?"

"Around four." Jason said getting out the turkey, bread, cheese, and other sandwich trimmings. The little boy was spending the day with Emily and Juan. Tomorrow Alan and Monica were picking him up. There wouldn't be any worry about the eldest Morgan child feeling replaced by his brother. At this rate Cameron might not even see Jake for a while. The family wasn't leaving him home long enough to spend any time with his brother.

Jason brought the plates over and poured them both glasses of milk. "Are you ready for this weekend? We can cancel if we have to." He was worried she was going to be too tired.

"I'm excited to see Alexis and Shawn exchange vows." Elizabeth had a pretty dress picked out to wear. The couple was having an intimate ceremony at the arboretum. "Did Shawn tell you where they are going on their honeymoon?"

"Taha'a." Jason answered taking a bite of his lunch.

"I had to look up it." Elizabeth said after swallowing. "I'd never heard of it." The tiny French Polynesian island sounded wonderful. The couple was staying for one week, without their girls. The adoption of both Kristina and Molly by Shawn was completed the same day Elizabeth gave birth. "Alexis let him plan it and she said anywhere, but Greece, was fine." The attorney had no intention of being anywhere near the Cassadines. A chance meeting with Kathrine had brought an update on Nikolas and Sarah. Things between them were just as tense as they had been in Port Charles. Elizabeth actually felt sorry for Nikolas, he had been taken in by Sarah and was now paying the price.

"We can go if you like." Jason offered. He'd never been.

"Let's talk about it later." Elizabeth didn't see that as a place to take the boys, and at the moment leaving them, to go further than her studio, wasn't happening. "If Mercedes works out then we can think of vacationing later in the summer. Maybe going back to Italy for a bit." Leticia's cousin was starting with them next week.

"Or to Spain." Jason still wanted to take her.

"Or Spain." Elizabeth said smiling. "I need to be home in August." She reminded him.

"I remember." Jason said with a smirk.

Skye's baby shower was scheduled for then. She'd be seven months along by that point. Francis had almost passed out when the stick turned blue thanks to a problem with Enduro's. Jason thought his friend was going to have a full on panic attack last month when they found out they were having a little girl. Francis was already interviewing guards.

"July might be a good month to travel. No one has anything planned for then." Elizabeth suggested. "Somewhere not too far away. Like Memphis. I've always wanted to go there."

"I think you would like it." Jason had been several times, he really liked the southern city, and showing it to Elizabeth would not be a hardship. "In July it might be a bit humid though. Our friends are messing with our travel schedule." He chuckled.

"I'm not the one who decided to befriend the former commissioner." Elizabeth said sipping her chocolate milk. Mac and Dara were now a part of their social circle. At least one date night a month for the Morgans included a trip to the Blue Note, Mac's club.

"I had no idea he was such a great guy." Jason said shrugging.

Mac and Dara were tying the knot next month.

"It's not just them. I want to be on hand to celebrate Georgie and Milo's engagement." The younger man had found the perfect ring, and was planning a scavenger hunt proposal. Everyone was helping out. One of the stops on the map was the former guest house where Georgie lived. She now lived at the Towers with Milo in Shawn's former penthouse. After the party at the end of the scavenger hunt where he was popping the question, the young couple was going to Palermo for a month.

"Where should we go in July then?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

He got that she didn't want to travel too far with small children. "Is Cancun too far away?"

"No, that sounds wonderful. I've always wanted to go there too." She'd start reading up on it tonight. "Lunch was wonderful thank you."

"You are welcome." Jason stole a kiss as he took her plate. "We should probably nap."

"Yeah, tonight we will be out late." Elizabeth laughed. There was a party at the Quartermaine's in their honor this evening. Which meant that they wouldn't get to hold either of their children for hours.

"I hardly think ten is late." Jason took his wife's hand in his as they went upstairs. "I can still get reservations." He offered.

"Nope, I want to celebrate our first wedding anniversary with the family. It just seems appropriate." This was the celebration of their elopement. "We can go out next month." When they celebrated the anniversary of the vow renewal in Venice. Elizabeth told him as she kicked off her shoes and stretched out on the bed. Jason wouldn't sleep, he would probably spend time watching her and Jake. She on the other hand was already drifting off. After a short nap she'd feed the baby and try to decide what to wear.

* * *

><p>One of the great fallacies of television and movies was that they led you to believe that as soon as your baby was born your tummy flattened. Nope. Elizabeth still had a small belly, like when she first started showing. Over the next few months her body would return to its pre-pregnancy shape with diet and exercise, but for now she still had a pooch. So the dress code for tonight was pretty and comfy. Not words the fashion industry often put together.<p>

The reception was being hosted by Lila, and she had invited their entire Port Charles family to attend. So there would be a mix of the guys Jason worked with, the hospital staff Elizabeth had gotten to know, and new friends they had made this year like Juan.

A nice dress was needed, but it didn't have to be something formal. Elizabeth could have gone shopping today, or even sent for something. She didn't go that route because she had items in her closet that would work. Finding one was the issue. The first thing to do was narrow down her choices. Pulling four dresses she laid them out across the bed.

One was green, a color Jason loved her in, and while pretty would be uncomfortable. The body conscious style would be too tight. So that went. The next one to be discarded showed too much cleavage. Normally the fit would be fine, but since she was breastfeeding clothes hung differently. That left two dresses. One was a fit and flare style garment, while the other was a sleeveless brocade outfit. Both would work for this evening.

The fit and flare was black, and could be called demure. The second dress on the other hand was embellished with a bold eye catching print. It would de-emphasize her small tummy, but at the same time play up her curves. With a smile Elizabeth reached for her dress. Looking at the clock she saw that she needed to get ready. Jason and the boys were downstairs waiting.

"I bet mommy's going to be beautiful when she comes downstairs." Jason told Cameron who was sitting on his lap. Jake was asleep in his carrier. They had been ready for a while now, but Jason didn't mind the wait. He knew his girl was worried about what to wear, so he wasn't going to rush her.

Just as that thought went through his mind he heard footsteps coming up the hall. Standing with Cameron held securely in his arms, Jason waited to see what Elizabeth had chosen to wear.

"What do you think?" Elizabeth wanted to know. "I have time to change." She had gone for the brown wool blend dress with the green floral brocade. The high neckline meant she didn't need to bother with a necklace. A brown grosgrain bow enabled her to create an empire waistline that combined with the A line skirt gave her an hourglass like shape.

"You look gorgeous." Jason said smiling. He couldn't recall ever seeing her in brown before. "Did you get that in Italy?"

"No here in Port Charles during a shopping trip with Diane. She said I would look amazing in it, and I love the detailing so I went for it." Elizabeth twirled so he could see the whole thing. "Green and red are opposite one another on the color wheel, and red also looks good with brown so I went with these shoes." She was a bit nervous so she was rambling some. "And look." She pushed back her hair to show him the earrings he gave her as a thank you for Jake, before holding out her wrist to show off the cuff bracelet he presented to her as a thank you for allowing him to adopt Cameron.

"I almost wish we were going out." Jason wanted everyone to see how good his wife looked.

"Speaking of going out, we should leave soon." Elizabeth was looking forward to being with all their friends.

"Sounds good." Jason grabbed the carrier and they set off.

* * *

><p>"There you are. I feel like I haven't seen you in hours." Jason said pulling his wife close. They had agreed to a small reception, but there had to be over a hundred people in the room.<p>

"Jason, we've only been here forty-five minutes." Elizabeth laughed at his dramatics.

"I've talked to more people than I spoke with all of the time we've been married. I don't even know some of the people in this room." Jason commented. He had explicitly warned his grandfather about using tonight to invite business associates.

"They are all either connected to you, or to me. Lila assured me after we arrived that she kept Edward on a tight leash when it came to the guest list." Elizabeth promised her husband. "Have you see the boys?" Jason handed Cameron to Alan when they walked in, while Monica swooped in and took Jake. Elizabeth hadn't seen either boy since.

"Johnny has Cameron. I think he is teaching him how to pick a lock." Jason joked, "And Lois, who is sitting over there." He pointed across the room. "Has Jake."

It shouldn't surprise her that Jason knew where their sons were. He was probably tracking them. Not that he didn't trust the people here, it was just how he was.

"Congratulations." A handsome man swooped in and placed a kiss on each of Elizabeth's cheeks. "You look amazing!" He said twirling her.

"Thanks. How have you been?" Elizabeth asked smiling.

"Fabulous, which should not surprise you." Felix said dropping her a wink. "I'll leave you and hubby to canoodle. Come by the hospital for lunch next week."

"That sounds like fun." Elizabeth said getting another hug before her friend moved off.

"Who was that?" Jason glared at the retreating figure. He didn't like other men kissing his wife.

"Felix Dubois." Elizabeth announced. "He was in my nursing class. He's dating Brian."

"Brian Beck?" Jason hadn't known Brian was dating anyone. "How did I miss that?"

"No clue. Skye introduced them during one of her prenatal appointments." Elizabeth explained. Brian was Skye's guard.

"They make an attractive couple." Jason said not feeling possessive anymore.

A tapping caught everyone's attention. "Good evening." Lila's cultured voice floated through the ballroom. "Before we sit down to dinner, I'd like to say a few words." Instantly the room quieted. "Jason and Elizabeth please join me."

The couple made their way to the stage and stood beside their grandmother.

"Tonight we are celebrating Jason and Elizabeth's first wedding anniversary. I speak for the entire family when I say that Elizabeth has made Jason happier than we've ever seen him. And that we were thrilled when Jason shared that he had made the young woman we thought of as family anyway, an official member. So I'd like to take this time to wish them many more anniversaries, and a long life filled with love and happiness. To Jason and Elizabeth."

"To Jason and Elizabeth." The room echoed holding up glasses to toast the young couple.

On stage they looked at one another, both knowing that was a wish that was going to come true.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	66. Chapter 66

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

"Okay let me have a look at you." Elizabeth said fussing with her oldest son's tie. "You look really handsome." He looked all grown up. Her happy little boy had grown into a very intelligent and handsome young man. He looked a lot like her, with bits of Zander sprinkled in, like his brown eyes. But his personality was all Jason. He was the big brother, and protector. She was so very proud of the man he had become.

"Thanks." Cameron said looking at himself in the mirror. "I should get going or I'm going to be late. Dad has the tickets." He reminded her.

"I know." Elizabeth said nodding as he walked from the room. His cap and gown were hanging in his car in the courtyard. The rest of the family were meeting them at the graduation site. Her eyes filled with tears as it hit home, her first born was graduating from college today.

Jason had given Cameron a hug downstairs, and now he was standing in the doorway watching his wife cry. "You okay?" He asked coming into Cameron's room and putting his arms around her waist. The fact that she was crying wasn't at all surprising.

"My baby is leaving home." Elizabeth said leaning against her husband. "Where did the time go?" It really did seem like yesterday the nurse was handing him to her and Elizabeth was trying to make herself believe she could raise him alone. Of course that didn't end up being the case. No, she had the incredible man standing next to her helping guide their son to the wonderful young man he grew up to be.

"Not for a few more months." Jason said rubbing his wife's back. Today he was filled with pride. He was going to watch as he eldest son graduated from college. In August he was going to be a mess when Cameron left for graduate school in Cambridge. He had agreed to guards which would help Jason rest easier, but it didn't change the fact that for the first time not all the kids would be living at home.

"This will be good practice for when Jake leaves." Elizabeth said trying to look on the bright side. "Whose idea was it to have them close in age?" She asked laughing.

Jason laughed to. "You look beautiful." He said smiling at her. She was in a raspberry floral sheath dress that showed off her figure, green heels for height, and she was wearing the bracelet he'd given her when the adoption became final. Cameron was twenty-two and to Jason's eyes his wife had hardly aged a day.

"Thank you." Elizabeth wiped her face. "I should go clean up so that I don't look all blotchy in the pictures. I won't be but a minute."

"I'll be downstairs with the rest of the monsters." Jason said laughing as he walked from the room.

* * *

><p>"Mom done crying?" Jake asked from the couch. He was surfing the channels until it was time to go.<p>

"Almost." Jason said looking down at his second son. Jake had looked like him from birth, and as he grew that didn't change. But he had his mother's smile and personality. He was the wildest of all the Morgan boys, but not a bad kid. He never broke the law, but he did bend it a few times. "Where are your brothers?"

"No clue." Jake said with a quick grin. "Is mom going to be okay when Cam leaves?" It would be weird living in the guest house all alone. He and his big brother were close and not having him here day to day would feel like a piece of them was missing.

"It will be an adjustment for all of us." Jason told his son. "At least Harvard is not that far away. I'm hoping your brother will come home every few weeks." Cameron was following in grandparents footsteps and becoming a surgeon.

Jake gave his dad a rueful grin. "I looked at MIT, but Cal Tech is a better fit for me." His mother had thrilled when the acceptance letter came. It was the school he dreamed of attending. Still Jake knew that night she had cried over the fact that he was going across the country for school. It was just how she was.

"We are proud of you Jake, and we understand why you chose the school you did." Jake wanted to work for The National Science Foundation as an astrophysicist. The fact that his sons were as smart as they were sometimes left Jason speechless. "You better call home at least twice a month or your mother will hurt you." Jake had also agreed to guards.

"She'll hardly know I'm gone with frick and frack to keep track of." Jake said laughing at how often his brothers got in trouble. "I'm glad I was never like that." He said with an innocent look.

"Yeah." Jason said just shaking his head. "I guess it wasn't you who turned the water in your grandmother's pool to gelatin?"

"I got an A in science for my experiment." Jake grinned. It was harder than you thought to turn chlorinated water in to the jiggling substance. "And grounded for a month for not asking permission first." He remembered, it was winter and he didn't think anyone would care. The enclose pool didn't get a lot of use that time of year. "They are smarter than I am." Jake said with a wicked grin.

Jason just shook his head as he walked down the hall. All the quiet was making him nervous. His two youngest boys could really get up to mischief if they tried. If they got dirty Elizabeth would kill them. "Aiden? Chris?"

"Down here dad." Aiden called from the basement. It had gone from a rec room, to place where the boys hung out with friends.

Jason headed down the steps and found his youngest boys playing pool.

"We aren't dirty." Chris said lining up and then sinking his shot. "Mom would shoot us." At fourteen he was the last of the Morgan children. Chris looked like his mom but had his father's eyes and personality. He was generally the quietest of the kids, the one who watched before making a decision or taking action. Like his dad and big brother he was incredibly protective of the people close to him.

Aiden at sixteen looked like his dad and big brother Jake, but he had more of his mother in him. Including her eye color and the small dent in his chin. He was the child who seem to be the perfect blend of his parents. Aiden could be a deep thinker like his dad, but had his mother's artistic skills. Of all the boys he was the most social. If friends were over at the house, more than likely they were visiting Aiden. "You want to play?"

"We don't have time. Your mom should be down shortly so we should head up." Jason told the boys and watched as Chris racked the balls, and Aiden stored the cues. Cleaning up after themselves was second nature. Elizabeth taught the boys early to be respectful of their things and their environment. Aiden jogged up the stairs, but Chris hung back some. Jason just waited for his son to speak.

"Is mom going to be alright?" Chris wanted to know. "This is a big change." All four boys adored their mother.

"She'll be fine." Jason promised. "This is a natural part of parenting. Eventually you'll all leave. Some of you might decide that Port Charles will be home, but at least one of you will decide it won't be." The odds were just stacked that way.

"Aiden will be the one to move away." Chris predicted. He and his brother were tight. The same was true of Cam and Jake despite the age gap. He would miss Aiden when he left. "He is talking about studying in Italy."

Jason nodded. Aiden loved their summer trips. They ended up buying a large villa in Venice, but often left the province to visit others. It was only a matter of time before Aiden asked to stay longer when the family's month long vacation ended. Jason figured next summer, and was already getting security set up.

"You don't want to leave?" Jason asked surprised.

"I do, for college, but I think I'll eventually come back." Chris said shrugging. He wanted to run ELQ. "Unless you and mom decide to move someday, and then where ever you end up will be home." All the boys knew what their father did, and none were planning on following in his footsteps. That wasn't the life for them.

"We have time." Jason told his son.

"Jason?" Elizabeth called out.

"Or not." He said making his youngest son laugh. "Come on."

* * *

><p>After the ceremony the family gathered at the mansion to celebrate. Lila and Edward had both passed on, but Monica and Alan still lived there. Whenever Ned, Lois, and Brook Lynn were here they stayed over. The same could be said of Dillon and Serena along with their two girls. Emily and Juan had ended up making South America their home base, after her probation ended, but visited often. The distance made the fact that she was no longer close with Jason and Liz easier to bear. Still they were here today to celebrate. Their son Miguel, named after Juan's father, was going to be to graduating from college the year after Jake, so visits would be more frequent.<p>

Diane and Johnny were at the party. The couple were still married, and living at the Towers. Neither one was interested in having children, but frequent visits to Ireland had made it so Diane was close with her nieces and nephews. The young generation of O'Briens often visited, and during one such trip Meghan O'Brien caught the eye of Cam. Now they were dating long distance, with her talking of doing her graduate studies at Harvard when she graduated next year.

Francis, Skye, and their daughter Lila Rae were in attendance. Lila was only a bit younger than Jake so they were often found hanging out. With the tall blonde young man glaring at any guy who looked to long at his cousin. To make it so she had a social life Lila introduced Jake to her good friend Ashley. They made a cute couple and Lila was able to meet her boyfriend Will.

Shawn and Alexis were in attendance. Kristina wasn't here because she was on a photo shoot. She now over saw the public relations arm of Deception. At the moment she was working on a campaign for a new fragrance that the European division, which Maxie ran, was launching. She really liked working for Skye, who now owned the company. Molly was here with her boyfriend TJ. He was Shawn's godson who moved to Port Charles to attend college.

Milo and Georgie were also at the party. They had one son Garrett and daughter Mara, both still in high school. Georgie was working at General Hospital and was considered one of the brightest minds in her field. Milo still worked for Jason, but now as his enforcer. It was already agreed upon that when Jason retired, after Chris graduated from undergraduate school, that Milo would buy the business. He had no interest in returning to Palermo.

Even Dara and Mac were at the party. After leaving the force Mac found himself with a new set of friends. With Dara spending so much time with her partners and their friends Mac tagged along. It turned out he thought Jason wasn't that bad. They had also opted to not have any children.

The big surprise was that Spencer Cassadine was in attendance. He had returned to Port Charles as a college freshman. The medical school, and a desire to meet the aunt his father told him about, brought the young man to the harbor town. It was from Spencer that Elizabeth learned that her sister Sarah was dead. She had fallen down the stairs when he was five, a few months after his grandmother died. With Stefan and Katherine no longer living in the United States updates on the couple stopped. Spencer was funny and open and warm, Nikolas had done a wonderful job with him.

"I think it's time that the man of the honor said a few words." Alan said tapping his glass and turning the floor over to his grandson. He and Monica had been privileged to watch all four boys grow up. After losing Michael and Morgan, who they had never regained contact with, they held their family close.

Cameron just looked around the room at his family. "Thanks, for all the support. I wouldn't have been able to do as well as I did without all of you behind me." He said raising his glass in salute.

"Well said." Jason told his son.

"So it's time for cake right?" Aiden wanted to know.

"Yes, it's time for cake." Monica answered laughing. Aiden like his mom had a large sweet tooth.

"Want to take a walk with me?" Elizabeth asked Jason needing some air.

"Sure." He took her hand in his and led her into Lila's garden.

They walked in silence for a bit. "I never saw this for us." Elizabeth admitted. "When I realized I wanted to be more than your friend, and we kept messing up the timing I never thought this would be us. I just thought you would be the guy I wanted and never had."

"I thought that too. The night you found me sitting on the docks, and I confessed that Sam's baby wasn't mine I told myself I was going to straighten that mess out and then I was going to ask you out." Jason told her smiling. "Then Lucky happened, and as pissed as I am at what he did." All these years later it still made Jason angry to think of how scared Elizabeth had been. "I have to admit he did us a favor."

"That diagnosis cut through all the clutter." Elizabeth got what Jason meant. "We were totally open and honest with one another."

"And now we are here. Years of love behind us, four healthy boys, a lot of family, and more years of love ahead. I love you Elizabeth Morgan." Jason said pulling her close and dipping his head.

"I love you too Jason Morgan." Elizabeth said just before her husband's lips captured hers and talking was no longer necessary.

* * *

><p>We've finished yet another story. Where does the time go? Thank you giving me your time, I hope you felt this tale was worthy of it. Thank you Sweetgirl 1123 for the prompt. I had a lot of fun bringing it to life. Thank you to Liason102 for the edit. I'm going to take a short break before posting the November one shot, and then beginning my next full length story Bad To The Bone. Until I'm back be well!<p>

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


End file.
